RUMBLE!
by TreeStar
Summary: ZoLu. Luffy ate a plate of RumbleBalls. Now he's shrunk to 4 inches tall, and other severe side effects have put his health in jeopardy. He's got Zoro & nakama to help him, but even one R-Ball will last a while in someone that small. Winner: Best Fic '08.
1. A little Problem

-- written by Teresa Starr Ruark --

**RUMBLE!**

**Chapter 1**

**A_ little_ Problem**

Sanji set the platter of sandwiches down in the center of the kitchen table, and looked over the display, making a mental checklist. The soup had its ladle and was on the opposite side of the table from Luffy's normal seat. Nami-san and Robin-chan's special drinks were set out for them, the three little ones would have milk, Marimo had his bottle of grog… and that pretty much covered everyone. Sanji was too cool to try to eat with the ruckus that the smaller boys would cause, and grabbed a sandwich off the top of the stack before pouring himself a glass of champagne and setting them both aside for himself. Then he went out on the deck to call for the lovely ladies and the rest of those idiots to come eat.

He went down the stairs and around to the back deck where he immediately started flaunting over the girls, whom he hadn't expected to be in their bikinis.

As soon as Sanji was around the corner, Chopper walked out of the little work studio/storage room underneath the galley and headed up for the kitchen, smiling happily to himself. He had made TEN Rumble Balls that morning! He was bringing them up to store them in the refrigerator. They didn't _have _to be kept there, but they lasted longer that way, and Chopper didn't know how long it would be before he needed them. _It's always good to be prepared! _The little reindeer thought to himself, overjoyed at his forethought and progress. _Maybe Luffy and Usopp will be pleased with me for working so hard_, he anticipated their praise anxiously.

As he was reaching to put his plate of Rumble Balls on the counter so that he could make room in the crowded refrigerator, he accidentally knocked over a glass of champagne that had been placed next to an extra sandwich. It fell to the floor and broke; it's contents splashing across the wood.

Chopper froze in panic. Sanji would shout at him for sure! That had probably been his drink…

He forced himself to calm down and skittered over to the table to put his rumble balls down so that he could go get a mop and clean up the mess, before Sanji noticed. Most of the table was crowded with lunch, but Chopper found a space next to the sandwiches to set his Rumble Balls before scampering to the closet for the mop. Upon opening the door and noticing a distinct lack of anything that looked like a mop… or a broom or a dustpan, for that matter, the little Xoan burst into tears and ran out of the room to find one.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs to Port, Luffy and Usopp tore past him into the galley. Zoro followed and a leisurely pace and Nami and Robin were a moment behind him, tailed by Sanji -who could barely walk and perform his noodle-dance at the same time.

Well, there was no getting around it now. Sanji would have noticed that his drink was missing eventually, anyway. The tonakai trudged toward the storage room again, tears running down his face. He hadn't seen any cleaning supplies in there earlier, but he hadn't actually been looking, either. If they weren't there, he could always try the armory. You never knew with this crew…

* * *

Zoro ambled into the kitchen behind the two smaller boys, who were already at the table and scarfing food faster than the eye could see. He hurried to his place across from Luffy and grabbed a sandwich to ensure he even got one. He noticed that one of the plates on the table was already empty and the soup was half gone. Of course, setting a plate directly in front of his captain's view was absolutely stupid, and _that_ described the cook to a 'T'. 

Luffy smiled at him when he sat, "Zoro, try some of this those things! They're really goo…" he trailed of, pointing to the plate nearest him to seemingly just notice that it was empty. His mouth froze mid-word for a moment before breaking into a sheepish grin. "Oops…"

Zoro rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. His would follow this captain to the end of the world, but _honestly_, sometimes… "Oi, you two. Can't you save any food for anyone else? Some people aren't even here, yet," he said as Nami and Robin walked through the door and took their seats.

The idiotic blond danced into the room behind the girls, pulling the bench out for both of them and causing Zoro -who was sitting at the opposite end- to spill his rum all down his shirt.

He exploded, "Dammit, Ero-cook! Look at this mess!"

Sanji gave him a careless glance and scolded, "Stop wasting food, Kuso-kenshin."

"You did it, asshole!" The swordsman was on his feet in a heartbeat and ready to storm across the room for his katana when he looked at the floor for the first time and noticed the spill. He looked at it pointedly and addressed Sanji, "You've gotten clumsy, dumbass. Are you above cleaning the floor now?"

The cook was incensed, "What did you say, you stupid crap-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream froze everyone in action as they all turned to look at its source. Chopper had entered the galley during the argument, and now stood next to the table, holding a mop and a dustpan, his eyes bugging out of his head as he stared at something on the table.

"Chopper, what's the matter?" Usopp clutched his chest, "Don't scream like that, oi! You scared me half--"

"MY RUMBLE BALLS! What happened to them?" the reindeer cut him off in a panic, waving an empty plate through the air dramatically. "I had ten Rumble Balls on this plate. I only left the room for a minute! Where did they go?"

At first everyone just stared at the baby Xoan… before a feeling of deep dread swept over the whole crew as everybody's mind drew the same conclusion.

For the first time since the outburst had startled everyone into focusing on Chopper, Zoro's line of vision darted across the table… and was greeted with the sight of an empty space where his captain's smiling face _should _have been.

No one spoke as the first mate slowly crossed the room to behold the pile of clothing that now occupied their owner's place. Blue jeans dangled off the seat, a red vest lay crumpled on top of them, and an infamous mugiwara boshi completed the ensemble by resting neatly on the top of the pile.

Crouching down beside the seat, Zoro carefully lifted the hat up and looked beneath it. All of a sudden the precious treasure was dropped to the floor.

There sat Luffy -ALLFOUR INCHES of him- half buried under part of his top and struggling to get himself out from under it. He looked no younger than he had a moment ago, still having every feature of a seventeen year old boy. In fact, to say that the bench had grown huge and Luffy had stayed exactly the same would be believable, had it not been that everyone around him was still between five and six feet tall. Aside from the size thing, Luffy's appearance was completely unaltered. He could easily fit a ring around his waist at this size with no trouble at all. Luffy seemed to freeze when he saw Zoro, and then everybody else, looking at him in wonder. Then he let out a tiny shout and pointed at Zoro, eyes as wide as saucers. "AAAAHHHHH! YOU'VE GROWN HUGE!"

Zoro couldn't reply right away, but that was fine because Chopper jumped in. "Luffy, no! We didn't get bigger. You ate all of my Rumble Balls and shrank! Look at your hat!"

Luffy looked to where Chopper was pointing to his hat on the floor, and shouted again. "AAAAAHHH! Boshi!" With blurry, swimming eyes, the tiny boy turned imploringly to his doctor, "Chopper, help me. I think I've shrunk!"

Nami stood in a fluster and addressed Chopper, "Chotto matte yo, _Will he be okay?_ I mean, he ate _ten_ of them!"

Chopper put a timid his hoof to his chin, the cleaning supplies long forgotten on the floor at his feet. "The materials that I put in a Rumble ball are all natural, so they shouldn't hurt him too badly… this is probably as bad as it will get, as far as the shape-shifting goes. I think."

Relief swept through the everyone as they began to understand that their captain was not in mortal peril, as they had all at first feared, and would not O.D. in his present physical condition. Nami sighed at Luffy's carelessness, and Zoro felt himself relax some. Around him, the others kept talking about 'how did this happen', and 'what were so many Rumble Balls doing on the table in the first place', and 'how did you miss this Sanji-kun', and 'what's with the mop' (Usopp had a weird knack for observing small, irrelevant details).

Zoro didn't catch most of it. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. _He's okay… he's gonna be okay…_ In that first moment when there had been no Luffy, Zoro's heart had skipped a beat. He hadn't known what he was afraid of, but just knowing that something was wrong… that Luffy might so suddenly be hurt or sick or… Damn, with that many Rumble Balls, ANYTHING could have happened to him!

On the bench, Luffy had lost interest in trying to hear what the others were talking about, and was instead covering his ears to try to block out their LOUD voices. Everything was so noisy! It seemed that everything was bigger that him now, including sound. He wanted to shout and get their attention, but with none of them even looking at him he didn't want to add to the noise. They just kept talking all at once.

Frustrated at the lack notice his obvious discomfort was getting, Luffy turned back to the person closest to him, relieved that Zoro hadn't moved away yet and will still crouching beside him (and mercifully not shouting…). This relief was short lived, though, because he noticed right away that his first mate looked kind of sick. That was when Luffy realized that he was the only person in the room whom hadn't actually been worried about anything that had happened so far.

It had been a shock at first, but Luffy didn't dwell. -- He felt okay, and everyone knew Rumble Balls weren't permanent, so this was no big deal. As long as he was normal by dinner, everything would be okay, right? It was really neat, actually! -- Those had been his only thoughts so far, but now…

Seeing Zoro like this made Luffy finally feel worried for the first time. Not for himself, but for his crew. Zoro never acted afraid of _anything_, and it wasn't until he saw his swordsman's hands shaking, that Luffy began to feel that…maybe he'd done something very wrong. "Zoro?"

The first mate opened his eyes to be met with the tiny, nervous look on his captain's face as he clutched his ears as if in pain. He knew he was shaking, and forced himself to calm down. His relief briefly turned into irritation, and this worked to calm him. His captain got into more trouble than anyone he'd ever met in his life; it defied reason! But it had happened now again, so the best thing the swordsman could do about it was deal.

Besides, if anyone had any right to be scared, it was Luffy! No one had even bothered to ask how the tiny pirate was taking all of this. _He's the one who's actually in trouble, but just because he can't make himself heard over them, they talk about him like he's not even here. _

He looked at his captain, who had been anxiously watching the emotions play over Zoro's face this whole time, and asked very softly, "Are you okay, Luffy? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Everyone stopped talking to hear the answer. The room went quiet.

Luffy was didn't move straight away. He blinked and then slowly let his hands fall away from his ears before breaking into a smile, "No,I don't hurt... I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He hadn't expected that. He knew Zoro would be concerned, but he had expected to be yelled at, not spoken gently to. _He's not mad at me…_ So he had to wonder what Zoro had looked so upset about a minute ago.

Behind the swordsman, Sanji lit a cigarette in irritation, "I keep telling you to eat slowly so that you can at least _taste_ the food before you've inhaled it. Don't you even know what a Rumble Ball looks like?"

Usopp shrugged and shook his head hopeless smile, "You tell him and tell him, but he'll never listen."

Luffy laughed, "I thought they were part of dessert. Sanji's always making new things, and I've never tasted a Rumble Ball." Now that the atmosphere had become familiar again, he could smile. Besides, Zoro was here, and he wasn't mad, so everything was okay. His first mate had never let anything bad happen to him before, so if he was acting normal, that must mean that Luffy had nothing to worry about.

Nami let out a deep breath, flopped back into her seat and put her head in her hand, "Geez… Luffy, this is serious. You're really lucky, do you know how badly this could have been for you? If they had been something else…"

"Daijoubu daijoubu!" the boy laughed, sounding completely carefree, "Everything's so neat from down here! Omoshirei!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at his captain's obvious excitement, "You're the only one in the world who would think this is 'neat'. Anyway, don't get used to it. It wears off after three minutes, remember."

The miniature Luffy stood as Zoro walked out of view to pour himself a drink, and for the first time in his tiny state, Luffy felt vulnerable. He didn't want Zoro to be where Luffy couldn't see him. Inwardly he realized how stupid he was being, but he mini-Gomu Gomu no Rocketed himself onto the tabletop where he could see everyone. …And everyone could see him.

Nami immediately started to scold him for his blatant lack of modesty, "Chotto, Luffy! Do you even realize--"

"I'm not sure it will." Chopper interrupted, and all eyes again turned to him.

"Not sure what will?" Sanji asked, blowing smoke.

"What Zoro just said about the effect wearing off that fast. I'm not sure it will. One Rumble Ball lasts three minutes for me, but I have no idea how long ten of them will last on a human being. Plus, Luffy's a Paramecia. His body reacts to drugs differently then a normal human's, I notice it whenever I give him medicine."

Zoro set down his mug. He hadn't realized that… and now that he thought about it, one Rumble Ball always worked on Chopper right away. Luffy had eaten a whole plate of them and been normal for several minutes before anything had happened to him.

"Reacts different how?" Usopp prodded, unsurely.

Chopper looked nervous as he explained, "It depends on the chemical. I can't really explain it, but he's never needed as much medicine as what I would give to a normal person. Most of the ingredients in a Rumble Ball are the type that won't compile on themselves, rather they release over time."

He was met with blank stares all around the room. Except from Luffy, who (now that he was in the safety of Zoro's view) had rolled himself into a napkin like a set of silverware, and was busy giggling and rolling all about the tabletop like this.

"What I mean is, a Rumble Ball doesn't get _stronger_ when you take a bunch of it, but it will last much longer than it should. The effects of a Rumble Ball won't fade until the body has processed every bit of the drug. For me, it only takes three minutes to process one, but humans are different. On top of that, Luffy's body is very susceptible to drugs. He never really needs them, so his body isn't used to taking them. This makes a drug far more affective on him than on someone who needs normal dose-sizes. That's why I can always give him very little medicine, and he'll still heal quickly. Also, he's normally 5'4", which means he's under the affects of these drugs while being close to 1/11th his normal size. On a normal-sized body they would probably last all day…"

Robin finally spoke, "Your saying that Sencho-san will be like this for a while?"

"Probably. Rumble Balls are completely foreign to him, so they should be super-effective. If he turns back to normal within the next few days, I would be very surprised."

Hearing this, Luffy unrolled himself from his napkin and jumped up, "Days?"

Zoro closed his eyes and sighed. This was fantastic. Not having to worry about this captain's immediate well-being was a huge weight off his shoulders, but now they had a four-inch-tall, energetic Luffy to take care of. The rubber-boy was hard enough to keep and eye on under ordinary circumstances. Decrease the size and volume of the troublemaker and then make EVERYTHING on the ship a danger of some sort… This would be worse than when Nami was sick. At least _she_ slept through most of it. _A lot of things are going to have to change around here…_

Usopp was the one to put first things first, though, and pointed at the oblivious little streaker on the tabletop, who had just tripped over a spoon. "If he's going to stay like this, we'd better get him something to wear."

* * *

AN: I rather like this plot idea. I got the inspiration from a few cute images I saw in a doujinshi: Daikaizokudan vol.8 (that's one of many One Piece doujinshi anthologies available only In Japanese. You can find them here and there online. If you're interested, you can drop me a private email and I can tell you more about them. They're cheap and amazing!) In that story Luffy shrinks very tiny for a few hours, but it was _very_ short and doesn't have much other than a few cute pictures of an itty-bitty Luffy. I wanted to play that up in this story. 


	2. Different Now

Chapter 1 has been revised and expanded a little. Luffy is Four inches tall, not Six (it worked better for me). Some people told me they picked up a ruler to see how tiny that really was, which I thought was pretty neat.

-- I occasionally use Japanese in my writing. There are several some strings of monologue that only hold the true tone I'm looking for when they're written in their native tongue. I've translated any Japanese Iuse, so itshould still be okay if you watch dub. Just a little foreign. But I love Japanese, and the Mugiwara kaizoku-dan speak only Japanese, so there will be a tiny bit of Japanese scattered throughout this story - particularly in "spoken" sentences. There's not much, don't worry. If I miss any and don't translate it clearly, please tell me so, and I'll correct it promptly.

--This is completely dedicated to **Anime-Dudette **for being so awesome. She is doing something so totally cool for me right now, and defending me toward someone who made fun of my name! I hope you like it, girl!

-- written by Teresa Starr Ruark --

**RUMBLE!**

**Chapter 2**

**_Different Now_**

"There you go," Nami said as she finished tying the knot she'd been working on.

Luffy held his arms out and looked over himself. Nami had carefully folded a nice handkerchief into a rectangle and sewn the sides together, leaving armholes and making a slit for his head. Then she'd given it to their miniature captain so he could put it on.

Luffy had been pleased with the whole concept for some reason, but after he'd pulled it on, he'd started saying that something was missing. Nami had rolled her eyes and told him that he was in no position to be picky, but when the boy had continued to pout, Zoro had taken a piece of red string and tied it around his waste to hold the hanky in place. The white hanky went to Luffy's knees and gave him the freedom to stretch as he pleased. He had asked Nami for pants, but the request had been ill received as there was no way for anyone to possibly measure him and make a pair of pants that tiny. Luffy had pouted about it for a moment, before Usopp had told him to think of his new outfit as a long pajama top and not worry about it; it wasn't like he was going to enter a battle in this condition.

Zoro felt easier with each moment of watching Luffy act so normally. He could tell the boy missed his hat, but he had an idea for that.

After Nami had put away her sewing, and as Luffy was preparing to jump off the table, Nami picked him and promptly tossed him across the room at Zoro, where the boy splatted onto the swordsman's face with a happy chirp, "Zoro!" and promptly wrapped his arms and legs around his head so he wouldn't fall.

Usopp snorted on his way out the door, but that stupid cook burst into laughter.

_Oh, for crying out loud… _Zoro wrapped his fingers around Luffy's middle, and the boy's arms and legs stretched as he pulled his away from his face. "What the hell did you throw him at _me_ for?"

Nami waved her hand passively and she left the galley to join Robin, who'd already been tanning on Aft again for a while, "You're going to watch him. It's always been your responsibility to take care of Luffy, so now you're going to do it. It's not like you have anything better to do, because you certainly never help out with the chores. Work for a change." Her voice drifted out as left the door open behind her.

Zoro grumbled as Luffy pulled himself up to sit on his head. Chopper was sitting on the floor with his books spread around him as he tried to more specifically diagnose Luffy's condition. Usopp had just finished painting something that morning and gone to check on how the wind and sun were drying it on Aft.

While Luffy settled into a comfortable position with his itty-bitty feet just poking over the top of Zoro's forehead, the swordsman sighed. It wasn't because he minded watching Luffy at all; protecting his oblivious captain was second nature to him and he wouldn't have it any other way. Zoro sighed because he had hoped that he might get some help, but now he realized that no one else would spare the attention for Luffy that he would require. And even though Luffy would probably be fine sitting with Nami or watching Chopper or singing with Usopp, Zoro didn't feel safe yet with the idea. Maybe eventually…

"She's got a point, though." Sanji spoke up from his position behind the refrigerator door. "If you lose him now, he's gone for good."

The cook's words were no real revelation to Zoro. On the contrary, it's all he'd thought about since Chopper had assigned the term "days" to Luffy's condition. There were so many more dangers available to him now. If he fell off the ship, he _would _be lost to them. They'd never find him in the dark ocean in time. And if he got into any other kind of trouble without anyone in his immediate vicinity and tried calling for help, there was a good chance that no one would hear him.

It was probably a good idea to have a talk about this with him now. Not only to set some rules that Luffy probably wouldn't follow, or to make sure that the boy fully understood the gravity of the situation, but to make sure Luffy really was going to be okay…

He may have acted carefree all the time, but Zoro knew their captain wasn't invulnerable. Quite the opposite, really. For all of his physical strength, Luffy was not unbreakable. He could bounce back bullets, but all it took was the right person saying the wrong thing to make him shatter like glass.

The point was that, for somebody made out of rubber, Luffy wasawfully fragile. Having his whole world suddenly change was going to have an effect on him. Zoro knew it wouldn't happen right away, because anything can be fun for a little while, but his initial excitement was going to wear of before too long. After that, there was no doubt in Zoro's mind that Luffy's feelings about all this would somehow change. People's courage tended to adjust with their size and power. As they grew stronger, they became more confident. Luffy was used to having great strength, and he was pretty damn cocky about it at normal height. And that was why Zoro was worried…

Zoro's hand went to the boy who was giggling and petting his hair, and his fingers wrapped around the little one's waist.

"Zoro, what-" Luffy exclaimed as he was promptly pulled from his perch and held closely to the safety of his first mate's chest. He distantly thought that Zoro was acting a little strange today, but the idea barely had time to register before his first mate stood and carried him out onto the deck, giving him a look at his new world. Or so he thought. Zoro was holding him the wrong way, so Luffy couldn't see much… but that was okay because Zoro was probably taking him up to see everyone else on aft deck, and then he could run around!

The first thing Luffy noted upon leaving the safety of four walls was that the temperature must have severely dropped somehow, because it was freezing. Wind on the ocean was sort of a constant; wind always towed Merry along at a nice pace, and Luffy had never really paid it any mind before. Now as Zoro went down the stairs, a sudden blast of cold air had Luffy holding tightly to Zoro's warmth. He wasn't going anywhere because Zoro was still holding him firmly, but Luffy was grateful when the swordsman raised his other hand to cup the boy to himself completely, creating a nice pocket of heat.

Luffy was also minutely surprised to find that Zoro wasn't taking him to Aft to the others, but found that he didn't actually mind much because Zoro moved behind the shield of the stairs to sit down out of the wind. Zoro always seemed to know what Luffy was thinking. He was the best first mate ever!

After Zoro had lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the wood, he casually moved Luffy away from his body, setting the small captain on the deck nearly a meter away from himself. He had a theory, and he wanted to test it. "Don't run too far," was the only order he gave before breaking physical contact with the little captain. Then he watched Luffy's every reaction like a hawk.

After he had been gently lowered onto the deck, Luffy finally turned to see everything fully… and was amazed. He looked around in awe of everything's size and shape. Everything was so different! Like he was someplace totally… totally new. But that wasn't right… This was _his_ ship, after all …so why was it like this now?

Zoro could tell by Luffy's posture alone that this was the point whereupon excitement quickly faded… to be replaced by a completely different feeling.

Luffy took a step backwards. All of it was still familiar, but somehow it wasn't. It didn't feel the same… as if he knew where everything was, but he'd never been there before. The wooden surface beneath him was bumpy and full of dips and rivets. When the floor creaked his balance wavered, and he took another step back. He couldn't see the flag that was atop the mast anymore, it was too far away. The deck now looked long and exposing, the armory door on the opposite side being a hard sprint through only barely known territory. Another step. The noises were different now; bigger, and there were some new ones he'd never heard before. Everything was brighter, too. It didn't even make sense! His eyes were the same, but the now sun hurt them, and he was glad again to be in the shadow of the stairs because he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to see _anything_ in direct light! Was this why birds always flew into windows?

He shivered and crossed his arms, as the cold reminded him that even his clothes were different now. He didn't have any pants, and the hanky he wore was awfully thin. He felt like he was exposed in a place he'd never been. The cold and the brightness and the noise and the size of everything was quickly becoming heavy, like it was too much at once. He was backing up steadily now. When the others had been there, it hadn't been like this. He had been able to run around _naked_ and feel comfortable, provided that he had been able to see them.

When he felt himself bump into Zoro's leg, the tiny boy turned and pulled himself over Zoro's calf to clamber into the pit of his crossed legs -without once looking at his swordsman's expression- and then pressed his face into Zoro's thigh. He didn't want to look out there anymore. He wanted to be here. It felt safer here.

Zoro had watched all of this happen without a word, knowing that this was something that Luffy had to understand; that the ship was different now. He hadn't been surprised when Luffy had come back to him and climbed into his lap. But when his tiny little captain hid his face, Zoro decided to anchor him with a voice. "Hey, Sencho, you okay?"

Luffy didn't answer, but raised his hands to clench the fabric of Zoro's pants in front of him as his shoulders began to shake. Luffy was angry and embarrassed and… he wasn't even sure _what_ he felt. Shame? That sounded about right. 'Sencho', Zoro had called him… and always called him, no matter what. But what kind of _sea captain _was intimidated by his own ship? And in front of his first mate, of all people… he felt so stupid.

Zoro called him again, making sure to keep his voice soft. "Luffy?"

A tiny mumbled voice rose up to him, but it was muffled by his pants.

"Luffy, can you look at me?"

A shake of the head.

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, sighed quietly, and opened them again. "Luffy. Look at me."

Luffy flinched. The softer questioning tone had left his swordsman's voice, leaving behind an ordering air that he knew he had to answer to, captain or no. Zoro hadn't been mad at him yet, and Luffy didn't know how he would handle it if he made him that way.

He pushed himself back a bit from Zoro's leg, but he still couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes. "Everything's different now…"

Zoro nodded and observed his captain's posture. He had expected the confidence loss, but it was still painful to watch. Zoro wasn't used to seeing Luffy so timid. The sight made his internal need to protect the boy become much stronger than… ever, really. His theory had been right: Luffy's confidence thus far had only been because he was surrounded by his nakama. Out on an open, empty deck, he didn't have the distraction of everyone talking and playing with him. There were no walls to shield the elements or make a boundary between what he could immediately process and everything else. Luffy normally loved the outdoors and felt suffocated inside; this was so strange. Idly Zoro wondered how he had guessed in the first place that the opposite might temporarily apply. Even now, Zoro figured that this was only short-term.

"Well, you knew it would be bigger," he pressed, sounding casual.

Luffy shook his head and began to clench and unclench his hands in Zoro's pants. He started to look out at the deck again, but turned his head back quickly, eyes squeezed shut. He started breathing faster, "It's not just that. It's too- it…" he stopped and bit his lip, his hands still fisting up in nervous frustration. Zoro couldn't tell if Luffy was having trouble finding the words he wanted, or if he'd just become overwhelmed with trying and stopped.

"Hmm?" Zoro tried to encourage without actually sounding like he was trying to encourage. Not that it mattered, because Luffy had stopped whatever he'd been trying to say. Luffy had never had a problem adjusting to anything before now, really. Unless you counted the heat in the Arabasta desert, or the whole getting-frostbite thing in Drum. _He doesn't know what he's feeling right now… and he's mad at himself for it._

But still, Luffy had only been three feet across the deck from him for a few seconds. It should have taken more than that to cause this. Zoro should have given Chopper a chance to be sure of everything that was wrong before he separated himself from Luffy outside. It just didn't add up; either Luffy was just reacting much worse than Zoro had expected, or something else was wrong.

Zoro placed his hand in his lap and began to run his thumb up and down along Luffy's back. He didn't really know how to comfort someone, but he figured he couldn't lose anything by trying and he really needed Luffy to pull it together a little and talk to him. He was relieved when the boy responded by relaxing under his touch, and kept the treatment going.

Zoro kept this voice soft so as not to reverse everything he was trying to do. "Na, Luffy, you know you don't have to explain anything to me if you don't want. But if you think something else is wrong, Chopper should know about it. Even something small could become something big." He kept his finger moving steady, because this gesture of physical comfort seemed to be getting through to the small boy better than any words he'd used so far. Zoro logged the detail away for future reference.

Luffy was quiet. He still looked like he wanted to look out at the deck again, but it seemed to Zoro almost as if he didn't dare. He opened his mouth to say something -and gave a sudden start and abruptly turned and pulled himself against Zoro's lowered fingers as if seeking refuge in their embrace. His feet never left the deck, however. "_What was that_?"

Startled by his captain's unpredicted movement, Zoro instinctively moved this other hand a few inches from the boy, creating a semi-shield around him just in case. He looked around in confusion. "…What was what?" He made sure to keep his hands steady as Luffy's grip on Zoro's finger tightened, but there was still no response.

"Luffy, what was what? I didn't notice anything… Did you hear something?"

Finally the young captain looked up to meet Zoro's eyes for the first time, his own eyes wide and face terrified. "It's all wrong! Everything's wrong!"

"Luffy?"

"It hurts!" Luffy cried all at once, startling Zoro -who didn't want to outwardly show his captain the concern that this particular statement had aroused.

Luffy stopped talking and rubbed his fist across his face, catching his breath before trying to speak again. "…Zoro, something's… There are sounds that weren't here before. And I can't- It's too bright. It's all cold; it hurts when I try to act normal, because when I try to see, I can't. And when I try to listen, it's different. It's all loud… and the wind hurts… the cold hurts…" He paused, looking frustrated again, but he was still trying. His hand automatically rose toward his head… only to fall limp again in memory. He missed Boshi.

His tone held an unspecified plea for answers, but Zoro didn't have any to give. The swordsman just couldn't tell whether any of this was normal for being small or if there was another problem altogether.

Not liking the silence, Luffy pressed on. Zoro admired his captain. He listened as Luffy tried to list every symptom that he could manage to put into words, even though Zoro knew he didn't really know how. "Also the ship is rocking more. It's hard to balance. Everything's heavy. And bright." He had stopped shaking by this time, and now laid his head against Zoro's palm as if trying to absorb warmth or…comfort? His eyes didn't seem to focus on anything, just looking ahead as if in some kind of daydream. His next words were so quiet Zoro had to lean down to hear them. "Zoro… Merry doesn't feel right anymore."

Zoro now closed his eyes in understanding. He would tell Chopper about the symptoms, but the swordsman recognized now that most of this had really been about Luffy trying to figure out how he was going to -for the first time ever- tell his first mate that he was afraid.

The two had always had an understanding; had always been comfortable together. They trusted each other to never lose or falter. They knew and respected each other's strengths and weaknesses. Now something had changed for Luffy; he couldn't be as sure of things -as sure of himself- as he had always been before. It scared him, and that was what he was trying to tell Zoro. He was afraid of being seen as weak, and he was afraid that this might make Zoro unable to understand him anymore. But Zoro understood Luffy perfectly no matter what. In fact, Zoro was positive that Luffy couldn't _make_ his first mate misunderstand him.

The swordsman had to admit, he'd never expected to see Luffy like this… but he'd also done a lot of other things he'd never expected to do since Luffy had chosen him. That's right, Luffy had CHOSEN him. He'd picked the swordsman over everyone else in the world, trusting that Zoro would be able to take better care of him than _any_ of them. Zoro was going to give this whole thing his best shot, because he'd be damned if he failed Luffy now.

He kept his eyes on the tiny boy laying against his palm. Zoro was no counselor. He had heard that there were certain things that one person was supposed to tell to another in such a situation. He figured that he was probably supposed to empathize with Luffy; pretend to understand what his captain was going through, that he knew how hard it was to have so much of his strength taken from him in an instant. But that would have been lying, and real men didn't lie. Luffy would have known in an instant what was happening, and closed himself off to any words spoken.

As a boy who'd only ever surpassed everyone he'd met since he set sail, the world's aspiring Kaizoku-ou now looked up to beer bottles. Zoro didn't see his captain as weaker now at all, but to say that Luffy's own point of view had changed wouldn't be an overstatement. Also, suddenly reacting so poorly to a change in environment probably felt like an incredible fall to the tiny captain. Zoro had never felt the emotions that Luffy was probably feeling to such a strong degree, and claiming to understand how Luffy exactly saw his new situation would be appallingly insulting. It would sound the same as being completely brushed off. Treating something that was affecting his captain so strongly as though it were something anyone could go through, and therefore no big deal, would make Luffy feel even worse for overreacting -when he wasn't overreacting. Zoro held his captain in the highest respect; if Luffy was honestly scared then there was a damn good reason for it.

He knew what not to say, but Zoro had no idea how to tell Luffy what he did want to say. He wasn't great with words, and he wasn't sure if anything he wanted to say would actually _mean_ something to the world's currently-littlest pirate. But Luffy wasn't too good with words, either. He liked things simple. So maybe… just saying it was the best he could do.

Tiny hands relaxed and Luffy raised his head a little when Zoro began to speak to him quietly. "Luffy, I don't know what it's like to be four inches tall. You're hearing things that I don't hear, and shivering when it's warm out. I can only _try_ to imagine how things must feel from where you are, and I don't exactly have a huge imagination. So I'm not going to insult you by pretending to know how hard it might be. What I will say is that you're my captain, no matter what size you are. In my eyes, you're still the only person on this ship who might be able to beat me, and the only person in the world from whom I might be able to accept defeat, if it ever came to that."

Zoro spoke slowly, sometimes pausing between sentences as he thought of what to say. He never took his eyes from Luffy.

The tiny pirate hadn't moved except to lay his head back down against the hand that comforted him. Zoro ran the pad of his thumb up and down Luffy's back again, knowing that his words were getting through. If Luffy hadn't liked what he'd heard, Zoro knew that he would have pushed himself away from the large hand altogether instead of trying to absorb the warmth it radiated.

The words began to come easier as Zoro tried to finish what he had wanted to say. "I really don't know what it's like, so if you think you might have a difficult time with some things, it's okay to tell me. I'll figure something out. We can all accommodate, it's no big deal to us. And I won't ever think that you're being weak, Sencho. Not ever."

It was quiet for a moment, and Zoro had to wonder what Luffy was thinking. Then, after a moment, the boy climbed the rest of the way into his hand and rolled onto his back, head rested against Zoro's fingertips, accepting the implied offer to separate him from everything else for just a moment.

Zoro's words had meant a lot to him. The feelings they evoked were of comfort and happiness… and security. They also eased the very distressing ones he'd felt minutes before, for which Luffy was grateful. Zoro had proven his respect and loyalty to the young captain time and time again; Luffy had never questioned that. But having Zoro tell him in his own way that he wasn't disappointed, and that was willing to make sacrifices here and there in order to help Luffy through this… that gave him strength.

He still felt strange in almost every way, and the ship was still unfamiliar, but at least he didn't feel ashamed of it anymore. Zoro's acceptance of, and compassion toward, his precarious and rather disconcerting current position reminded Luffy that -even though he was the only person 'In Rumble'- he wasn't going through this alone. He didn't have to be afraid of being afraid.

Luffy looked up at his swordsman from his new position. "Arigatou, Zoro." He reached next to him and took hold of Zoro's thumb, moving it to hug against his chest.

Zoro let the tiny boy curl up into his palm, knowing that Luffy had deciphered his point. It was obvious that something aside from the shrinking was still very wrong, but at least he had managed to calm the mini-rubber boy down. He was also glad to see that Luffy had possessed the common sense to entrust himself to one of his nakama when things became overwhelming, rather than try to tough it out by himself. Zoro was sure that, if Luffy continued to follow these instincts closely, it would make things a little easier for everyone on board, but he wasn't ready to fill that particular basket with eggs, yet.

He wiggled his thumb a little across the captain's tummy. The boy shrieked and giggled, "Nonono! Tickles!"

He held the thumb tighter in reflex and Zoro stopped and smiled. "Does everything still feel too bright and heavy?"

Luffy nodded. "It keeps getting better and worse. I think something's wrong…" He sounded rather put-out about it, but still looked surprised about the turn of events. The analogy that went through Zoro's mind as he watched Luffy was that his captain had been looking forward to having a Field Day, and now - not only had all his games had been called - but there was a typhoon taking out his parade.

"It hurts?" Zoro fished. He hadn't forgotten about that.

Luffy loosened his hold on the thumb again. "Tokidoki na."

Zoro frowned. 'Sometimes' was too much. "You ready to go see Chopper?"

Luffy nodded, "Aa, let's go back inside."

Zoro lifted Luffy up to his chest again and stood slowly. The sound of tiny chattering teeth reminded him to bring up both hands to shield the little one from the cold and the wind before stepping out from behind the barrier of stairs. Luffy clung to him tightly as he steadily walked up the steps to the higher platform and approached the closed galley door. Turned his back to the wind, Zoro released the higher of his hands to reach for the doorknob.

"Zoro?"

Zoro paused for a moment, "Yeah?"

"Can you… will you stay near by? And keep me close? Until this is over, I mean?"

Zoro smirked, "I'll stay near by you longer than that, captain."

For the first time since they'd stepped outside, Luffy relaxed fully against his swordsman, closed his eyes, and smiled.

* * *

AN: I spent a few days on this deck scene trying to keep the OOCness minimal. (you should have seen the draft…) It was rather difficult, but in the end I'm pretty pleased. I feel that I got a handle on these two given the circumstance that most of this material absolutely _had_ to happen in order to create the basis for the next chapter. I promise Luffy won't be jumpy to this extreme all the time. The next chapter explains some more of what's all going on, and things should become a little more comfortable. 

-- Quick note for anyone who's thrown about it! "Boshi" is the name of Luffy's hat. It actually means "hat".


	3. Layers

Hello! I want to thank you all for your wonderful commentary! I haven't had any real complaints, and from what i can tell you're all pretty okay with everyone so far. Some reviewers told me some tiny details about the chapters that they really liked, so i'm starting to get a feel for what you all enjoy and can play with that. This story really gives me a lot of freedom. I can add in little details like crazy. For example, someone reviewed with, "it's cute when streaker-Luffy tripped over the spoon", and from that i figured that you guys may like to see more of what Luffy is doing in the background when he's not actually engaging in conversation, because the visuals i get of little side-details are almost endless.

--Oh! Also, I wanted to point out that the editing program on this site removes spaces that I put in, jumbling words together, so if you find a problem like that, don't blame me. Blame the site. It's even done it to my chapter stories when I haven't run the editor. I try to correct everything, but I miss them sometimes. My originals don't have these problems, and i'm sure of it because I read them out loud (with all the voices, cuz i love doing that) to my dislexic sister. It's just a site thing.

This chapter is for **AlibisDragon**, who has been the greatest inspiration to me in the One Piece section. She got me to open my eyes to the ZoLu couple, where I had been avidly against YAOI before. This chapter is almost 6,000 words long, and I hope you find it enjoyable!

**RUMBLE!**

Chapter 3

**Layers**

The table was clean, and the counter crowded with vegetables currently being chopped on the cutting board. It had been quiet in the galley for a while now, only the rustling of papers now and then as Chopper flitted through books and papers. The faint scent of ink was in the air, but it wasn't enough to bother Chopper, so Sanji had figured complaining about it would be stupid. Chopper's work was very important at the moment, and at least it wasn't the scent of axle grease that occasionally followed Usopp around.

Their captain's 'state of Rumble' had the two in the kitchen a little more on edge than normal. The others -sans Zoro- seemed to be okay with simply knowing that Luffy would be fine provided he was watched. Sanji had spent his whole life around good men and pirates in the ocean, and he knew things were almost never what they seemed to be at a glance. Most 'good men' were evil, but there were also a whole lot of 'evil men' that would lose a limb to save a friend. The legacies of two such men were on this one ship alone, and every person on the Merry would sacrifice anything for each other… even though they were pirates, and pirates were evil.

The point was that everything had layers, and Sanji wasn't ready to size someone's condition up (no matter how small), and then presume to know what that person was going through based on appearance alone. Rumble Balls obviously messed people up. That's what they were named for! They took something's shape and Rumbled it, usually in a few different ways, and both Sanji and Chopper felt that a few more hours would tell the whole tale.

Chopper looked up from his books as Zoro walked back into the kitchen with the captain curled into a ball against his chest.

It was Sanji, however, who was the first to speak. "What the hell are you coming back in here for? I'm cooking dinner, asshole. Leave."

"Shove it, Dart-face. It's not about me." Zoro commented in passing as he walked over to the doctor and sat down on the floor on the other side of all his books. Once he was comfortable with one leg bent into the sitting position and the other knee raised to rest his elbow on, he set Luffy down on the floor between them… whereupon the tiny captain skipped straight toward the ink bottle next to Chopper.

Before he reached it, Zoro's hand came down between the exposed ink and the now-miniature Luffy. "Let's not, Luffy."

The captain pouted at this and considered just stretching around Zoro's hand to grab the bottle anyway, when Zoro reminded him, "That's not what we're here for."

"Why'd you come back in? Did something happen?" Chopper asked as he picked up the bottle and placed it on the other side of him next to his brush. Luffy watched the bottle move with a frown. He could still reach it, but he didn't want to knock it over trying, because then Chopper would be sad.

Seeing that his captain's mind was already someplace else now that they were indoors again, Zoro got the conversation rolling to bring Luffy back to the here and now. "When we went outside Luffy noticed that some stuff was different other than the whole smallness thing. It might just be stuff that has to do with the shrinking, I couldn't tell."

As Zoro spoke, Chopper nodded and picked up a piece of paper covered in his own writing and placed it down in front of him. "Okay. What kinds of stuff, and how was it different?"

Sanji stopped chopping celery, dried his hands on a towel, and sat on the closest table bench to listen. Zoro half-expected the cook to start giving irritating commentary about Luffy's stupidity for shrinking in the first place… but Sanji just sat forward on the bench -elbows on his knees- and didn't say a word. He didn't even light a smoke. _He's concerned, too…_ Zoro thought.

Luffy also must have noticed the lack of dialog, because he toddled back toward Zoro and sprang himself up to sit on the lowered knee before starting. "It's cold."

"Do you want to curl up in your tank-top?" Sanji asked, reaching behind him.

Luffy shook his head, "No no, I mean it's colder now. And it feels different, like it's pushing on me, and it's making the wind hurt because that pushes really hard…"

Chopper nodded and looked down at his paper again. He didn't actually seem surprised at all. "Does the cold itself hurt?"

Luffy nodded, "Sometimes. So does the light. It hurts my eyes."

Now Chopper dipped his brush and began writing a note at the bottom of his page. "Any light, or just bright light?"

"Mmm… Bright more than normal, but normal light is brighter now, too. I couldn't really see well at all in the sun light."

It felt, to both Zoro and Sanji, very much like being at a pediatrician's office. Chopper was very professional with his little paper and his simple questions. He kept Luffy's attention focused mostly on himself and his symptoms, but at times Chopper noticed that he would glance behind him to visually reference the two other men in the room for expression and location… even though he had to be sure that none of them had moved.

The little reindeer wrote another note, then he posed a new question. "Luffy, is your hearing sensitive?"

Luffy nodded sharply, "Everything's loud, and there's new stuff."

For his part, Luffy answered every question as best he could, which everyone around him seemed to be pleased with even though he felt like he was saying it wrong. This type of attention wasn't odd to him at all. Chopper was always running around with a roll of bandages when someone was hurt, and the line of questions about how he felt was something that Luffy had been put through every time he got any type of injury -no matter how small. Which was a good thing, really. He had the best doctor ever!

Said doctor stopped moving his brush and put the paper down again before putting a hoof to his chin.

Now Sanji lit a cigarette. "So, doctor," he took a drag of smoke and blew it out, "what's the diagnosis?"

Chopper raised his eyes, moving them to meet with the other three sets in the room intermittently, so as to keep the information open to all present. "I think it's a case of super-sensitivity, and it doesn't really surprise me even though I hoped it wouldn't happen."

The reindeer pointed at the piece of paper, and Zoro could now see that it had a list on it.

"I listed all of the ingredients in a Rumble Ball and multiplied them by ten. Since then, I've been going through my books to find what the materials could potentially do to a normal human body both individually and in pairs. All of them together will obviously shrink a Paramecia, but it's been hard to figure out all the things that could go wrong with Luffy otherwise -because he's NOT a normal human. I did find that the human symptom of heightened nerve sensory to external stimulation ran in four of the seven drugs used in a Rumble Ball. And of course he took ten times as much of them, so…" he paused to make sure he still had everyone.

Sanji seemed to be right with him. Zoro did, too, which was unusual and Chopper felt that the only reason he wasn't asleep was because this was important to him. Luffy was completely lost.

Chopper decided to make his speech simpler. "Luffy, you described the cold as 'painful' and 'pushing on you'-"

"He was saying outside that everything felt too heavy," Zoro put in as Luffy nodded in agreement.

Sanji took another drag, but didn't get on Zoro's case for interrupting. Zoro was ready for it all the same, and turned his gaze to the cook's face. Sanji met his eyes but didn't move. The message passing between them was clear to both in an instant. It may have seemed strange to an onlooker, but there was more crap going on right now than either of them cared to fight over. It just wasn't the time, and might not be for a while. _He really is worried… _They didn't know it, but each had reflected this same thought about the other at the same time.

Luffy looked at both cluelessly.

Zoro's comment had encouraged the small doctor, however, who continued, "Heavy… Right, that's a good word for it. The effect the temperature has on him suggests that his sense of touch has been amplified. The sensitivity to light testifies to a reaction on his eyes. And I'd actually like to try something."

He got up and went to the cabinet.

"What are doing?" Sanji responded at once to the infringement of his territory.

"It's okay, I've got it." Chopper walked back with half a milk chocolate bar and slid it out of the wrapper. Luffy felt like Christmas had come early when he saw Chopper break off a piece of the candy bar and hand it to him. The tiny captain didn't know why he was getting a treat, but it really didn't matter to him anyway, and he stood on Zoro's knee and received the chocolate with a happy "Ittadakimasu!" before the whole thing was in his mouth.

Then the strangest thing happened. This chocolate wasn't really chocolate; it couldn't possibly have been. It looked like chocolate but it was obviously something else because what Luffy had in his mouth was the most bitter, disgusting, nauseating taste he had ever experienced in his ENTIRE life as he knew it. He reflexively heaved, clapped two hands over his mouth and began looking for something to spit it out in to.

Through the overpowering upchuck reflex, he registered Zoro's hands to his left and right, ready to steady him should he need it. He also clearly heard Sanji say, "Don't even THINK about not swallowing that food!" But he just couldn't seem to get his throat to work.

Mercifully, he also heard Chopper say, "It's better that he spits it out now than throws it up later," right before a napkin was in front of him.

Luffy cupped it in front of him and spit the atrocity that someone had _dared_ to stick in the chocolate wrapper into the napkin. He wiped his face, but continued to choke for a few seconds, his legs shaking beneath him. He felt Zoro's fingers touching him now, and gratefully turned to hide his face against one of them as he regained his shuddering breath. _Never_ had anyone played such a _nasty_ trick on him!

Chopper sat back, "I was afraid of that."

Luffy tensed at Chopper's off-handed comment. Tearing away from Zoro's hand, he jumped off the leg he had been perched on and marched straight over to his doctor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he spun on Sanji, "and WHY is it in MY kitchen!"

Sanji shot off the bench, where Zoro's open blade at his chest _reminded_ him that this was not a time for violence. This brief respite also reopened his eyes to the fact that Luffy was only four inches tall, and so it would probably be inhumane to step on him.

It was Chopper who answered, laying the package down before his captain. "It's real chocolate, Luffy. The Rumble Balls must have made your sense of taste too strong, so now sweet stuff will taste terrible." the doctor looked near tears under his captain's glare. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you…"

Upon seeing his little-big reindeer start to cry, Luffy softened his glare and tone. Chopper wasn't Usopp. If Chopper said it was chocolate, then it was chocolate. "It's alright. Just _tell_ me if something's gonna do that."

As a way of cueing them to move on, Luffy -who couldn't help but be a little sore about the event- turned back toward Zoro. In an instant he had grabbed his swordsman's shirt and shot up to his chest, where he clung to the white fabric and pouted adorably at the candy bar like some kind of grudge-holding baby monkey.

Zoro felt kinda bad for the kid and let him hang there without complaint while turning back to Chopper. "So what does all this mean?"

Chopper sniffled before answering, "Well, really it just means that his senses are much stronger. They'll probably get overwhelming at times… It might be a good idea to keep his exposure to direct sunlight minimal, not just because it hurts his eyes, but because he'll probably sunburn easily now. Oh! If his response to external stimulation is so strong that the 75 degree temperature outside can hurt him, it's probably not a good idea to get rough with him anymore. He won't be able to laugh it off the same. I know that he's made of rubber and there would be no lasting damage, but dropping a bowling ball on him or falling out of the crow's nest now will hurt him like hell."

"Do we have to change his diet?"

Chopper looked at Sanji. "I'm not sure yet. Probably not too much. He should be fine with most things, just nothing with too strong a flavor. So anything with salsa or mustard or mint or vinegar… stuff like that are off the menu. He also shouldn't get near coffee or perfume or other strong scents, because the smells will knock him out. He'll be able to tell you soon enough on his own when he thinks something is a bad idea." He turned back to Luffy in an attempt to make amends. "You should still be able to eat meat, Luffy."

Luffy hadn't moved this whole time. He really missed his boshi. At least Zoro was in a position that let him see Boshi over there on the bench… but it just wasn't the same. He would just feel so much better if he could touch Boshi, but he wasn't about to shoot across the room, because Boshi wasn't as warm as Zoro…

"What about the noises?" Luffy finally asked, changing the subject from his traitorous candy experience, albeit sullenly. Zoro looked at him and remembered that he'd been more disturbed by the noises than anything else so far. Well, before the chocolate incident.

Chopper spoke directly to Luffy now, happy that he was, indeed, forgiven. "I would say that our voices getting louder and the new sounds are normal, but with everything else more sensitive now, I would be surprised if your hearing wasn't affected as well -so you can sort of hear too good. It would just be weird for the sense of hearing to have been skipped when everything else seems to have been raised abnormally high."

Luffy nodded after a moment, but everyone had to wonder if he really understood.

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked the tiny doctor patiently, raising a hand to cup Luffy into so that the boy would be able to relax his grip a little. This just seemed like such a lot of information for such a tiny little Luffy.

Chopper furrowed his brow, answering "Try to keep him comfortable and don't leave him alone… Luffy, you need to make sure you stay with someone, because while you're in Rumble you're symptoms will get stronger and weaker at different times. I think you'll start to figure out what makes them worse in time so that you can stay away from those things, but in case you have an attack you'll want to be near someone who can-"

"What do you mean, 'attack'?" Luffy interrupted.

"If the effects suddenly get so strong that you feel dizzy or start to pass out. Like if you get really hot and need to move someplace else where you feel cooler, or if you get too cold, or if you start to feel sick all of a sudden, or it gets too bright to see your surroundings. Those are all attacks, or it's what they might feel like if they happen to you. So you'll need to have someone close by you so they can help. And the rest of us…" he turned to look at the other two, "will have to watch out and be ready for anything."

"He might have had something like that earlier…" Zoro started.

"Maybe. Or it might have just been his first time outside. But remember he's still newly in Rumble, so it could get worse."

Luffy's face was set with a rather grim and thoughtful expression. No one had to question whether or not he understood this new information. It was obvious that he wasn't looking forward to any of this at all. Being tiny wasn't so neat anymore.

Chopper finished up with, "I'll keep looking for anything else I might have missed, but it's been a couple hours since he Rumbled, so I think all the layers of the condition should have shown by now. There still isn't anything that I can do to make the duration shorter, or any way to make it any less intense. I just… don't know of anything that will counteract each of the four ingredients causing the sensitivity. I'm sorry…"

Sanji smiled at the baby Xoan. "It's not your fault, Chopper. You're a great doctor. We're proud of you."

Chopper blushed and giggled, "Urursei na, kono yarou baka!", but didn't seem to have the energy to dance while the knowledge that he couldn't do anything for his hero was in the back of his mind.

The cook rose up from his seat and headed back to his cutting board to proceed with dinner preparations.

Figuring that Luffy wasn't ready to move just yet, Zoro leaned back against nearest wall and relaxed while they both absorbed all of this new information.

_So… Luffy can be hurt more easily now, and probably will be at some point. What fun. _Still, as bad as all that had sounded to Zoro -and probably that stupid cook- the swordsman had to wonder how Luffy (being Luffy) was taking all this. He wanted to get his mind off of it somehow… or at least make it a little easier for him.

Then he thought back to his earlier idea. Perfect! _The only problem is…_

Luffy was in the pits. There was just no other way to put it as he mulled over the words he had heard Chopper tell him. First he had been betrayed by a candy bar, and now he was going to be having weird 'attacks'. He had secretly been hoping that all that overwhelming stuff earlier had been a one-time deal, and that he would feel better soon. But now his nakama had informed him that this was just not going to be the case. The tiny captain -who wasn't known for putting much thought into anything- now contemplated if that meant he would get numb sometimes, too, because wouldn't _that_ be odd?

He was jerked out of his reverie when Zoro began to sit back up again, and then stand. _Ooo! _Were where they going?

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked, completely rejuvenated.

Zoro hesitated. How was he going to do this…?

He set Luffy down on the tabletop. "…actually, there was something that I wanted to do really quick, and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside so soon… but I'll only be gone for a little while." He saw Luffy's smile fade away little by little, and pressed on quickly, "I'll be back really soon, and Chopper's here, and Sanji. So if anything happens -anything at all- he'll call for me, and I'll come back straight away. Right, Sanji?"

"Yeah, sure." answered Sanji, who had paused in his work again to hear the exchange. He didn't know what the idiot was doing, but he didn't want to be the cause for a hurt Luffy, "You can even help me cook dinner, Luffy."

Luffy started to say something, and then stopped… and then, "But… I thought…"

Zoro felt so guilty. But he knew that Luffy would appreciate it later. "There's just one quick thing I need to do, and then I'll be right back here, okay? Do you feel okay?"

Luffy bowed his head, and started to fiddle with the red string around his waist that held his hanky in place. After a moment, though, he nodded.

"That's good." The weight-lifter took Luffy up and then set him on the counter near Sanji. "I'll be back in just a little bit." And he headed for the door.

Luffy had turned around and still wasn't looking up, but Sanji noticed Zoro pick up Boshi on his way out of the galley. _Ahhh_, Sanji thought as something of a picture began to unfold for him.

He turned back toward the counter again. "Wanna help?"

Luffy didn't answer right away. Sanji was fine, but he still felt disappointed that Zoro had left for a few moments. He had been thinking that he could stay in Zoro's sight all the time, but of course now he realized how unrealistic that was. Of course Zoro would want to take care of his personal business with being saddled up with a charge. And it wasn't like Zoro would be gone long, or that he had said that he _wanted_ to leave him…

Deciding that there wasn't really too much he could do about it, and not wanting to be annoying, Luffy looked at the food on the cutting board. "What can I do?"

"Well, you can take the veggies after I chop them and put them into that big bowl over there. The hot stuff is already finished, we have it simmering over on the stove. So you and I are going to make a salad to go with it."

"Yeah!" Luffy started to feel a little better now that he could help out and be important.

Sanji smiled and turned on the water for the boy to wash his hands until they were squeaky clean. They headed back across the counter again, and Sanji started chopping -slower now, he didn't want any accidents - and when he finished with a carrot, he moved the knife away so that Luffy could pick up as many of the pieces as he could and walk them to the bowl. While Luffy transported, Sanji would grab something else and begin to chop that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Luffy sneak one thin slice of carrot… and then hesitate to eat it. It was weird to see Luffy look at food like that. He took a nibble… and then stuffed the whole thing into his mouth, crunching it up and swallowing.

"How'd that taste?" Sanji asked.

Luffy cringed. He hoped Sanji wouldn't throw him out… but Sanji didn't even look upset at all. He only looked curious. Luffy thought about it and told him, "Not bad. It was stronger than normal, but it still tasted like it was supposed to …unlike some chocolate that will remain nameless."

Sanji laughed a little. The poor kid. But at least it looked like he would be eating more vegetables for a change.

The two continued to work as they talked about what kind of Dials Usopp's new invention was going to use, and speculating how it would work. Before long they were done with the veggies, and Sanji let Luffy mix the salad. Luffy especially liked that part, because he was allowed to stick his arms and hands into the food and toss it about the bowl.

Time flew quickly, and soon after they started working together, dinner was finished, and it was starting to get dark.

Zoro came walking back inside, now empty-handed.

"Zoro!" Luffy chirped happily, "You're back!" He rocketed over to the addressee, wrapping his arms all the way around his neck.

Zoro smiled in surprise, "Told you I wouldn't be gone long. Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah," Sanji called over his shoulder from where he had just finished washing his own hands at the sink, "I'm just going to get everyone. Chopper, why don't you put that stuff away for the night and wash up?"

Chopper sighed, but then closed the book in front of him and smiled. "Yosh!" he picked up some of his stuff and ran downstairs to, presumably, create some floor space so that his work wouldn't be trampled on.

Luffy began to wiggle around in excitement. "Guess what! Na, guess what, Zoro!"

Zoro's attention was diverted from Sanji's leaving to Luffy's squeezing. "Nanda?"

Luffy gave him a huge grin that he could hear more than see because of the captain's position, "Neehee! I helped make dinner."

Zoro looked around the galley in mock surprise. "Sugei na, and everything looks so clean."

Luffy puffed up his cheeks. "You're rude! Humph! …I helped with the salad."

Zoro gave the boy the small smile as he walked over to the counter. "This salad?"

"Yep!" Luffy cheered, jumping down on the counter and starting to run over to it, "Na Zoro, umasou?"

"Aa, it looks delicious. Good work."

Luffy grinned, looking decidedly proud of himself… before that slowly faded and he put a hand to his head, toppling over.

"What the- Luffy? Luffy!" Zoro had his hands down near him in an instant, but he didn't really know what to do. And Luffy wasn't answering him.

He was conscious. He just didn't look like he could answer him. Sweat was rolling down his forehead, and he looked so pale all of a sudden. And of course Chopper had just left the room, and Zoro wasn't about to run out to get him. Which was good, because it only lasted a few seconds before Luffy was reaching for him.

Luffy didn't know _what_ happened. One second he was talking to Zoro, happy as can be, albeit a little warm… and the next he knew, the room caught on fire and began to spin and he couldn't seem to stand straight anymore. He couldn't focus on anything. He forced himself to breath while he waited out the pain of the heat. He felt like he was surrounded by fire; as if he wasn't actually touching it but it completely surrounded him. His eyes swam as though he were looking through steam. Everything around him soused like a blurry mirage.

He could hear Zoro's voice, but it sounded booming and echoed in his ears so he couldn't understand it. Forgetting he wasn't 5'4" anymore, Luffy raised his hand hoping Zoro would grab it. He forced his vocal cords to form Zoro's name, and felt his skin come into contact with something cool that could only be his first mate touching him, because of the scent that now surrounded him. Zoro didn't feel like _he_ was burning. His hands felt cool as they wrapped around him, lifting him up.

Even as Zoro was moving him, Luffy began to cool down. First sound came back into focus. He could understand Zoro's voice coaxing him now, and Luffy didn't like how scared he sounded. He actually sounded pissed and impatient, but also like he was forcing himself to stay calm, and Luffy knew fear when he heard it.

As the world clarified before his eyes, the first thing he did was turn his eyes to his first mate. "I'm okay, Zoro. I'm okay…"

Zoro felt relief wash through him with his captain's voice. He knew he should have been ready for anything. Chopper had just told them this would happen! That things would get worse. But he had still…

"The hell you're okay…" he whispered, more to himself than Luffy. That had been… Hell, LUFFY had just _passed out _right in front of him …and there had been nothing he could do.

Luffy was now looking at him clearly. His color had come back. The whole 'attack' had lasted maybe a minute.

Outside, they could both make out the too-passionate cries of "Mellorine! Mellorine!" on the deck, which everyone now took to mean "dinner's ready" at about this time of evening. It usually took a few minutes to assemble everyone in the galley. The girls always took their time, and the rest (who weren't already in the kitchen) knew it was pointless to beat them inside for the evening meal, because no one was allowed to eat until all seven of them were present. Sanji was weird about that. After dinner, he was done cooking for the day. Lunch and breakfast were fine because he kept making treats for them throughout the afternoon, but he wanted to be sure EVERYONE got a chance to eat their fill at dinner, because that was it.

"…Zoro?"

Zoro's eyes were back on his captain, and he sighed. He'd just been holding Luffy without moving or saying anything. He was probably freaking the kid out. "Luffy… daijoubu ka?"

Luffy nodded cheerfully for his first mate as he was let down on the table. "Aa, daijoubu yo. I guess that was what Chopper was talking about."

Zoro frowned, "What happened? -I mean, what kind of attack was it? Was it cold or…"

"Iya, it got really hot. Made me dizzy, but it got better because you were there. You're hands were really cool. Kimochiiii!" Then he laughed and turned to point at the salad. "Let's put that on the table where everyone can see it!"

Zoro sighed. _And he's back on dinner again._ He followed his captain's order, to Luffy's apparent excitement, and then took his seat on the bench. Outside, the sun had almost completely set and the sound of everybody talking at once began to (finally) get closer. Zoro looked down at his hands where they rested on the table. _Kimochi, _he reflected, _They feel good… _

Maybe he had done something after all. Luffy seemed better, so… maybe just being here-

"Zoro."

Zoro was pulled out of thought to see Luffy spanning the short distance between the salad bowl and himself. His head was bowed, eyes hidden, and although it looked strange with the white hanky and no mugiwara boshi, Zoro knew what this particular pose meant. Sure enough…

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Zoro knew what he was talking about, and was about to say that it wasn't probably wasn't a good idea to keep something like this from everybody else, but then Luffy looked up… and Zoro stopped short. His captain's sharp eyes made it clear that this was an order, not a request, and Zoro instantly understood why.

A split second later, everyone else came flooding into the galley, taking seats and arguing. They kept their voices down, though, and there was already some conversation going on about what Luffy's additional symptoms could mean, so Chopper must have told them enough to make them aware of the situation without breaking the doctor-patient confidentiality that he had always been taught was so important.

While they gathered around and Sanji passed out empty plates, Luffy was jumping up and down by his salad, laughing. No one could have ever guessed that only a moment ago…

"This all looks delicious, cook-san," Robin smiled as two bowls of hot stew were set before Nami and herself.

"I'm so pleased that it meets with mademoiselle's tastes!" Sanji burst out, before recovering himself, "But the credit isn't just mine. Luffy helped me out a lot on this one."

Everyone looked down at the rubber munchkin on the tabletop, impressed.

"That makes it extra-special then, doesn't it?" Robin smiled again.

"Luffy cooking. Bet that was fun," Usopp laughed, tonging himself up some salad for his plate.

Sanji was back at the stove, filling more bowls. "It was, actually. I might even need his help with breakfast tomorrow…"

"CAN I, REALLY?" the subject of the conversation spun toward Sanji.

The cook smiled without turning around. "We'll see."

"WooHoooo!" Luffy ran around the salad bowl in excitement.

Sanji finished passing out the stew and then put some in front of Luffy on a plate. He'd scooped out some of the more potent vegetables, draining the water first so that Luffy would be able to eat everything with his hands and not get _too_ messy. It wasn't like they had silverware for him, after all. Luffy also got milk in a thimble which Nami had provided from her sewing kit earlier when she'd made his new clothes. He seemed to be enjoying his food, because he ate it all more quickly than Sanji had expected him to.

"How was your day, Luffy?" The navigator now asked.

"It was interesting!" Luffy answered, using his favorite descriptive word without offering any more detail than that.

Then Robin distracted Nami with a question about the Log Pose.

As Zoro watched them all interact normally in their blissful ignorance, maintaining that familiar, comfortable atmosphere that they were all so fond of… it was obvious why Luffy didn't want them to know any more than they had to.

Even if others _were_ told about what had happened, there was nothing they could do about it. They would only worry, and maybe feel guilty for enjoying themselves while their captain suffered. Feelings like that could lead to them all crowding him in their desire to help. If that happened, there was a good chance they'd end up doing more harm than good if Luffy was struck by another attack.

His first mate was one thing, but Luffy didn't want everyone to know every detail of every thing, every time. If the others didn't _see _something happen to him, then as far as they would ever know it didn't happen at all.

But those eyes had shined on Zoro with another, much more _important_ meaning, and THAT was what had made everything clear as crystal: Luffy had CHOSEN him, specifically, to be his highest officer, and to protect him, should he need it. Now he was calling that in, and Zoro now understood that he was the only one from whom the captain would have no secrets regarding this.

He knew Luffy was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, he could feel it. Zoro discretely met those eyes again for just a brief moment, and the understanding passed between first mate and captain: from now on what that happened between them, STAYED between them.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much to my reviewers! I've learned that I reallyenjoy it when reviewers get specific about **what** they _liked_ about each chapter, instead of only pointing out what is bad about it. Just a little detail about **why** you thought it was good, if you thought it was good. It's good to know what you people don't like, but I also like to know what you guys DO like, so that i can expand on it. If something stands out to you in a good way, I'd love to know what it was. Why something was touching, or what a character said that was clever or funny. It really encourages me more than anything else, adn it helps me keep the next chapters good for you, too, becauseI start to get a jist for what you like. Each individual comment is priceless to me, and I truly appreciate you all. 


	4. Oyasumi

April Fools! I'm still alive! and HAPPY BIRTHDAY USOPP!

This story is going to be a balance between Dramatic scenes, and Humor/General scenes. This is a Drama foremost. It's gonna have some nice YAOI, but nothing over-the-top sexual.

A NOTE ON LUFFY: The Luffy in here is not always going to behave from the normal, healthy, tip-top Luffy in the Manga _because he is In-Rumble_. The shrinking isn't what's bad about it, it's the sensory issues.I don't think he's out of character at all, really. i mean, you've never seen himhave so many off the wall conditions at once, so how do you know. it's crazy that people can support every fannon couple out there, then have petty issues about how someone refers to an article of clothing or something...Most of the time, he will be perfectly happy Luffy, but when things get bad (and they will on and off,_ i promise_), he may get scared to a point where you think it's rediculous. But remember that this is only a fanfic, and broaden the horizon a little.:) You may have fun! That's what I love about fanfiction! It's Freedom! And i'm starting to figure out that there isn't much Luffy won't do.Oda-sensei is always surprising us with him, isn't he?

**RUMBLE! **

Chapter 4

**Oyasumi**

**----------------------**

Dinner continued without any serious incident, thank goodness.

Luffy had ended up eating three plates of food, much to Sanji's surprise. He hadn't known what to expect exactly, but he was relieved that his captain's appetite was still healthy despite the mishap that afternoon.

As Nami ate her salad, Luffy skipped up and merrily took off with the straw from her drink. Then he led Sanji through a half-hearted chase over the table to get it back.

The cook didn't want to actually hurt the kid, and Robin seemed to find the whole thing so amusing that he let Luffy drag it on just a little longer than he normally would have. Then Nami said she was thirsty and the chase abruptly ended by Zoro beating Sanji to the straw and giving it back. He didn't really care about the drink, but the chef didn't think clearly when Nami was involved, and the swordsman wanted to forgo any of the ten _accidents_ that he suddenly foresaw.

They spent about three hours talking and laughing and playing with Luffy. This whole Rumble thing was kinda tripping some of them out, and they couldn't seem to help but find it a little funny when Luffy… did pretty much anything, actually.

It was the longest meal Luffy could ever remember having on the Merry Go, and while he greatly enjoyed them all being together and playing with him, he was REALLY starting to get tired. Everyone was taking forever to eat because they found him to be such a huge distraction. Or a really tiny one… whichever made more sense.

At long last, everyone finished and began to rise.

"Usopp. Dishes." Sanji ordered, pointing at the sink.

Even though he knew it was his turn, Usopp looked positively scandalized. He considered what a _true_ man would do in a situation such as this… and then he tried to pin it on someone else, "But it's Luffy's night!"

…_Oops. _

Now everyone was staring at him. Luffy blinked. Zoro snorted. Sanji froze in mid-light. Chopper paused on his way out the door. Even Robin looked a bit perturbed.

Nami looked at him like he was nuts, "You're kidding, right?"

"Urusei," he mumbled back and began to collect the plates while everyone else continued on their way out the door.

Luffy walked over to Zoro, who had waited until they had gone to rise. "Are we going to bed, too?" he yawned.

Zoro smirked, "You tired?"

The tiny captain only nodded and reached up in that classic "carry me" position.

Zoro raised a speculative eyebrow. Usopp was banging dishes around and paying no attention to them, but the swordsman stooped down close to the table anyway. "I thought my hands were cold."

Luffy shook his head and cupped his hands around his mouth so only Zoro could hear him (as if anyone else could have, anyway…) and answered, "Just colder than I was, but I was really hot. Now I'm cold, and you're warm!"

Zoro shook his head, but encircled his hands around his captain and lifted him close to himself while rolling his eyes, "That's convenient…"

"Yep! Zoro's hands can fix anything!" Luffy piped. Then he yawned again.

Zoro smiled fondly at his captain. "It's really cold out there now, Luffy."

"Kay," Luffy huddled himself up.

Zoro was almost to the door when Luffy suddenly screamed, "Wait, we need to bring Boshi!" and began twisting around, trying to look for his hat on the bench. When he didn't see it in the place it had been earlier, a level of panic that could only be expected by now arose. "Zoro, where's Boshi! Boshi's gone! Usopp! Do you see Boshi?"

"WHAT?" Usopp yelled, turning off the water. Honestly, he was so loud in the kitchen…

Zoro knew how quickly things would head down hill if he didn't say something fast. "Luffy. Luffy… Luffy!" Once his captain's terror-filled eyes were on him again, he continued, "It's okay. Your hat's fine. I took it to the bedroom earlier. Remember when I went to go do that thing?"

Luffy sniffled "You put it away?"

Zoro nodded.

"So long ago?" How had he missed that?

Zoro nodded again. Seriously, when Luffy sent someone on a guilt-trip he could make a two-by-four cry. Or maybe it was just that Zoro took it way too seriously -he still felt bad for leaving the boy with Sanji _right after _Luffy had expressed his obvious desire to stay with his swordsman. Either way, Zoro felt the need to make amends.

"I should have told you." Zoro said in apology. "Kedo na… I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Luffy chippered right up. "Where? What is it? I want it!"

"You'll see. We have to get downstairs first."

Luffy giggled and snuggled back up to Zoro, who opened the door and stepped back outside.

ICE COLD.

That was what instantly took precedence over Luffy's entire being. His laughter died instantly and he pressed his face against Zoro's shirt, already eager to be inside and out of the cold. Luffy hated this. He'd always loved to be outside, no matter what! There wasn't even any wind. It just wasn't fair!

It was over quickly, however, and Zoro had raised the hatch and slipped into the hold.

Zoro tried to make the trip short, but half-way to the hatch, something occurred to him and he stopped. "Luffy, do you have to pee?"

Luffy hadn't even thought about that, but now that Zoro mentioned it… Too cold to do much else, he nodded, and Zoro did an about face and headed for the storage room.

The bathroom was in the back, and he marched across the girl's ceiling to the restroom door.

At least having no pants had made one thing very simple, as Luffy soon learned. If only it hadn't been so damn _freezing_.

He was shaking so bad by the time they actually got back to the hold-hatch that it was hard to breath. Zoro was inside with the hatch shut real quick, but Luffy couldn't seem to stop. "Zoro…?"

Zoro moved both hands back around the shivering boy whispered, "What's the matter, captain?"

Luffy began to sniffle. "I don't like this anymore…"

Zoro sighed. "I know."

He continued across the room to the couch he had staked for the night and sat down. Chopper was asleep already (he'd been exhausted), but Zoro could make out Sanji watching them from his hammock.

Luffy held onto his swordsman without looking at anything for a while. He just clenched the fabric of his shirt and closed his eyes and trembled.

When he had settled and Luffy still hadn't moved, Zoro began rubbing his captain's back again. He really didn't know what more he could do for the kid. The only thing that he was positive Luffy needed was affection. More than anything else, Luffy had always needed an abundance of love. The captain just had to know his nakama were there for him, and he would be able to make it through anything.

Zoro didn't know how to give that. Love and affection weren't really his thing, but he knew that if he really wanted to take care of Luffy to the extent that he felt he did, then he was going to have to start learning.

Luffy didn't say anything while Zoro touched him, but he slowly began to relax under the contact. It was soothing, just being constantly touched like that. At least the Rumble Balls had made one thing feel nicer than it had before. But everything else was just terrible. Sometimes he would be distracted from his discomfort -and he was grateful for that- but the rest of the time he was all too aware of the sensations pressing in on him on all fronts, threatening to crush him. Sometimes they did. He had felt okay on the counter earlier. A little dizzy, but he was happy, and Zoro was there and they were both laughing and then BAM! Total power outage in Luffy city.

Now he understood why Chopper referred to them as 'attacks'; there had been no warning whatsoever. One sensation had grown too strong so fast that it had crumpled him like a battering ram to an unsuspecting door. There was also no more wonder in Luffy's mind as to why Chopper had said to stay nearby someone at all times. Luffy really wasn't looking forward to being attacked again, but the thought of going through it alone was terrifying.

After a while, Luffy yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fist again. Then he suddenly remembered! "Zoro, where is it?" He began to bounce up and down against Zoro's tummy, smiling broadly and once again totally distanced from thoughts about anything bad.

Zoro almost laughed, the turn around his captain did was so comical. Zoro was used to Luffy's little eccentricities -he even enjoyed and looked forward to them. This kid could go from somber and forlorn to positively exuberantly radiant in a heartbeat. It was good to see that, even though he was obviously physically tired and emotionally overwhelmed, Luffy's heart was going strong. That was the one part of his captain that would never be defeated. Luffy had a strong spirit.

Zoro decided to put and end to his captain's suspense, "Okay, okay! Turn around, it's right behind you." He made a grumbling sound to cover his own happiness with irritation, and lifted his hands away as Luffy squirmed against him to see in behind himself in the dimly-lit room.

Luffy didn't have time to register disappointment when Zoro took his hands away, because once he had about-faced, his eyes fell on something that was… a little odd. It took him a moment to figure out what it was.

It was his hat, obviously - laying brim-up - but now it was full of fluff and had bits of cloth inside of it and two funny lumps nearer to the top side of the inner-brim. It took only a second, and when it clicked, Luffy let out a cry of delight. "It's a BED!"

And a bed it was. Luffy mini-rocketed himself to where Boshi sat on the table not a meter away, landing right in the middle of all the fluff with a wonderful POOF noise. He laughed heartily at the experience and began to explore the new little place that was all his. It hadn't _been_ before Luffy shrank, but it _was_ now, and so that made it new and exciting and special-just-for-him. Plus, this meant that he could sleep with his boshi, and _that _-in his mind- made up for all the bad stuff today. …Except for the chocolate thing. THAT was something that he simply wasn't able to forgive just yet. He just couldn't believe that chocolate had done that to him!

The fabric of the covers was soft and warm and folded into a thick double-layer. Luffy knew it had probably been part of a much larger blanket once-upon-a-time-this-afternoon. The 'mattress' underneath that consisted of cotton balls from Chopper's medical supplies in the storage room/doctor's office, with padding from Nami's kit that could probably stuff a teddy bear nicely underneath as a base. All this softness was covered with a tiny bit of _purple velvet, _of all materials. The captain pressed his hands against its softness and pondered and mulled this around for a moment, but the only place he knew of that Zoro could have gotten this royal purple velvet from… was that ridiculously flamboyant and effeminate suit of Sanji's that the swordsman hated so much. Luffy stroked his fingers over the velvet for another moment or so… and then turned his attention to the pillows made from the same folded material. Altogether, there was plenty of heat insulation, and it looked very cozy. Plus, it was inside his hat, and that made it wonderful!

Zoro watched the smile on his captain's face grow larger with each passing moment. _He likes it… _Zoro was relieved. He knew that no matter what, Luffy would have appreciated the gesture, but he had been a little concerned that the boy would want his hat to be like normal so that he could have that one familiar object to touch and feel calm around…

That concern had been dashed at the wonder made evident in each of Luffy's movements. As expected, the little one had flown into the cushy softness with a small but significant PUFF, which was why Zoro had laid books of various sizes -pilfered (with permission) from Robin's supply- all around the hat so that it wouldn't go sliding off the tabletop when the little acrobatic was performed. It was propped slightly at an angle at which Zoro would be able to see the tiny inhabitant from his couch without having to actually lean over if he heard something that sounded off.

Zoro noticed when he came in, though, one additional item on the table that he hadn't put there. Usopp's bear was sitting against one side of the hat, almost like a symbolic big ribbon. The sniper must have put it there himself when he came in to put his new invention (which was sitting across the room right now) away before dinner. Zoro didn't mind that Usopp wanted to be part of the experience. It was pretty nice, really, because he'd managed to add a touch to Luffy's surprise without ruining it.

He watched Luffy's hands follow and feel everything they could as the boy's little eyes seemed to try to take in everything at once. Luffy paused when he felt over the velvet, and Zoro wondered if he'd been discovered so soon… but Luffy didn't say anything, instead reaching up to feel the inner rim of his hat. The smile came back full force then.

Apparently satisfied with this exploration, Luffy suddenly squeaked and rolled himself up in his blankets, snuggling deeply into the bedding and curling into a tiny ball.

Zoro smiled at the sight. "Like it?"

Luffy's head popped back up and he shot Zoro a beaming smile, "Like it! Thanks, Zoro!"

Zoro laughed.

Luffy laughed, too, but it was abruptly cut off by a huge yawn that actually left his eyes watering. His boshi-bed was so cozy!

"Hey, shitheads. Why don't you put out that light and sleep already? Some of us have to cook early in the morning."

This had Luffy twisting about in bed. "Yeah! And me too! Right Sanji?"

The smile was audible, "We'll see Luffy. Depends on what we have."

Now on his front, Luffy pushed himself to his elbows. "You don't know?"

Sanji frowned. "I'll have to revise the menu a little. It's no big deal."

Zoro cut off the stream of Luffy-questions that a statement like THAT would no doubt bring. "Can you two talk about breakfast at _breakfast_ time?"

Sanji smirked at the swordsman's obvious irritation, but decided enough was enough. "Night, Sencho."

Luffy rolled back over and smiled. "Night, Sanji!"

_Asshole cook… _Zoro finally laid back, grabbing his blanket from where it was draped over the arm of the couch and slinging it over himself.

Usopp would take first watch because he was the last one up, and that was often the way the cookie crumbled on the Merry Go. Seeing no need to keep the light on, Zoro addressed his captain as he leaned to blow the candle out. "You're tired. Sleep."

Luffy nodded, " 'kay."

It went dark.

It went really dark.

"Zoro?"

He heard a shuffling sound and then his swordsman's voice, "What is it, Luffy?"

The little one smiled, "Oyasumi!"

Zoro grunted through the darkness. "Hm. Oyasumi."

That done, Luffy cuddled deep into his boshi-bed again, and now that he was snuggled into it, Luffy was able to really partake of his surprise.

One of the most interesting things about it was the way it smelled. Luffy could detect and recognize select scents pretty darn good now, and everything in the bed held the lingering scent of one of his nakama. The velvet was Sanji's -no more question there. The cotton smelled a little of the sterile materials that Chopper sometimes smelled like when he was working with his supplies. The padding smelled strongly of Nami and Robin's room -which, in turn, smelled like Nami and Robin. That was a really nice smell. His new double-layered blankey had been cut from Zoro's own blanket so now Luffy could curl that scent right up around himself. And then there was Usopp's teddy.

As Luffy put all these connections together, he felt… so loved. Just the feel of being surrounded by all of them, knowing how they wanted to protect him now… Luffy had always been the protector. It didn't matter if they knew it or not, or even if they hadn't willingly allowed these parts of themselves to be integrated into his new snuggle-place. Luffy knew they would be here for him, and this constant form of reminder would be here until he got better. One Piece had nothing on this. No treasure in the world held value that could even compare.

Luffy quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, enveloped in the love of his nakama.

The night passed without incident. It seemed that these attacks had backed down for now. Zoro woke only once -when Usopp came in to trade watch with Sanji- to check on Luffy, and the kid was out cold, cuddled deep into his bed.

* * *

Morning came. Down in the hold, most of the boys were still sleeping. Only Sanji was absent from the ensemble. 

Luffy slowly came to awareness with a shiver, but was still too disoriented to register the temperature any way other than physically. He slowly opened his eyes, before slamming them closed again with a groan. It sure was bright. How odd. It usually wasn't this bright in his bedroom unless the hatch was open, and if the hatch had been open, he would be hearing the ocean right now.

He shifted in his blankets a little and rubbed his face in the nice pillow that was in his nice… soft bed? Luffy abruptly shifted out of his half-dream state and propped himself on his forearms as he looked around. _Where the heck…?_

Zoro had awoken a few minutes before his captain, but hadn't felt the slightest bit inclined to actually move, so he'd just laid there. Upon hearing a tiny groan from the direction of the table, he now opened his eyes to see Luffy rubbing his face in his little pillow. The little thing had slept like a rock, much to Zoro's surprise. There had been no complaints about sounds all night, and Zoro had not only been expecting them; he'd stayed awake, specifically waiting for them, until a little after the boy had been asleep for a little while.

The swordsman continued to watch through one eye as Luffy kind of froze in bed… and then lifted his head abruptly and began to look around him with an obvious amount of confusion and even a hint of panic… which just as suddenly disappeared to be replaced with a frown of annoyance.

Zoro withheld his smile. _Forgot, huh?_

He watched as the captain went limp, dropping his face back into his pillow again with a "Merrf" sound to lay there for a few seconds. Then Zoro closed his open eye just as Luffy twisted onto his back to see that his first mate was still where he'd left him. The boy didn't actually rise, but again rested comfortably in his boshi, his eyes on his first mate. After a moment of this, though, his head tilted to one side and his eyes closed again.

Zoro reopened his eye when he sensed that his captain's were no longer on him (because as a great swordsman, he could do that, of course), and looked at the boy who seemed to be asleep again ¾ or at least would be soon. The (much) larger man was now very surprised. Luffy… waking up and then going back to sleep? In the daytime? After he'd had… probably at least nine hours of solid rest already? Hmmm…

But Zoro knew he was supposed to expect the unexpected after all. And this was _hardly_ a bad thing. In fact, this was great! A sleepy Luffy meant that Zoro might be able to have a lazier-than-expected morning. Lucky him!

"Zoro, I know you're awake."

_Urk!_ The addressee opened his eyes to look down at his captain again, only to find that the tiny boy had not yet moved.

Only once Luffy had heard the movement of acknowledgment did he open his eyes and smirk, "I heard your breathing change."

…_Dammit._ Zoro frowned at his own clumsiness, deciding that he'd have to get better about that in order to be stronger. In any case, this probably meant that Luffy was ready to get up now. He sat up a bit. "Ohayo," he mumbled tiredly.

Luffy sat up and then yawned through his attempted reply, "Ohayo," before rubbing his eyes, and finally looking up to give the swordsman his very rare and adorable "I'm-still-sleepy" morning smile that few people had ever been on the receiving end of… And suddenly Zoro didn't mind anymore.

The older man didn't know if he would have been able to actually sleep now that he was up, anyway -even though it had never been a problem before. He knew that, frankly, there could only be so much time before something bad happened to Luffy again, and if Zoro went to sleep, his captain might wake up again and decide to wander up to the kitchen -thus crossing the deck all by himself- and that would probably cause that next 'bad thing' to happen.

Over in his hammock, Usopp snored loudly.

Zoro stood and stretched. "Ready for breakfast?"

Luffy jumped up, "Yeah, breakfast. I get to help with it!"

Zoro paused in his stretch. It was pretty late already… if breakfast wasn't already underway, Zoro would be surprised. Sanji had taken last watch, after all, and he typically started cooking early on those days. The swordsman lowered his arms, leaning closer to Boshi. "Well, come on then."

Luffy climbed out of this covers and adjusted his hanky as he tried to figure out how to get out of bed without messing up his bed or tipping it over. It felt good to snuggle in and the captain liked it how it was, so when Zoro's hand lowered in front of him, he climbed on.

Luffy noticed right away that his skin felt more sensitive than it had yesterday; Zoro's hands felt more rough. He didn't want to draw a lot of worry to himself so early, but it was weird. Luffy tucked his legs up into his hanky once Zoro had lifted him up to himself, and then took the ride up the ladder in silence, prepping himself for the cold he knew was coming.

The sun was bright and the morning air chill, and even though there was little wind, these two things alone were enough to draw a groan of discomfort from the boy.

Zoro put the hatch back and then held Luffy with both hands. The weather felt nice to the first mate. The fresh and clear sky made for perfect napping conditions… that he would not be able to partake of. Probably. But poor Luffy… Zoro felt his captain shivering against him, and hastened his trip to the kitchen.

They arrived in the galley just as Sanji was setting the table. Nami was drinking tea and reading a paper at said table, and Robin was drinking her own cup of coffee.

The archaeologist had taken some of her allowance at the last island and had purchased a more 'modern' coffee-maker. It was very different from what the crew was used to seeing, but it did make coffee much more quickly than their old-fashioned three-piece contraption in the storage room. Robin enjoyed it, Usopp had marveled at it's design, and Sanji had appreciated it's efficiency.

He knew she liked her morning cup of coffee especially, but the moment, Luffy didn't much appreciate it's _smell_. He would never bring it up, however, because it would be a selfish thing to mention. He wanted Robin to be happy first, because she was his nakama and really smart. She was the best archeologist ever!

Nami looked up as Zoro crossed the room and watched him set their bitty little captain on the table, a place where it seemed he would be spending more of his time as of late. "Ohayo, you two. Did you sleep okay, Luffy?"

"Aa, it was good!" the boy answered her without actually turning to look at her. His focus was on the breakfast food already on the counter. "Sanji? …Why?"

Sanji truly looked apologetic. "Sorry, Sencho. I didn't promise you because I wasn't sure. I know you wanted to help, but when you didn't wake up early on your own, I didn't want to interrupt your sleep. You could probably use it, you know."

Luffy was quietly disappointed. Bowing his head, he began to absently fiddle with his red string again.

Sanji sighed and picked up a towel off the counter to wipe his hands. "Luffy, the other reason I let you sleep while I cooked breakfast was because it's something that had to be cooked on the stove. I made some miso soup and rice with a few sakana, and since these are all made over the stove in tall pots over the fires, or in the oven, there wasn't anything I needed help for. These are all sort of one-person jobs as far as cooking goes."

On the table, the little one didn't raise his head, but he did understand. Sanji had said _maybe_, after all. And Luffy was still pretty lethargic, so waking early only to feel useless and not help wouldn't have been enjoyable at all.

Sanji couldn't help but feel bad. There was an unspoken reason that he hadn't given his captain for letting him sleep in. He had learned of something last night from Chopper, when the other two in the room had been sleeping, and it had been just bad news all over. That was what was making his morning so hard to deal with so far, and why he hadn't wanted a mini-Luffy in his kitchen at the crack of dawn. But he wouldn't use it as a reason, because Luffy wouldn't understand.

But he had realized that it was not something he could skirt twice, so now he continued, "I thought ahead, though, and I've already decided what I would make for lunch, and I could definitely use some help on that, if you're still interested?"

Feeling a little mollified at this, Luffy looked up with a small smile. "Yeah. I want to help. It's fun to help with cooking!"

Sanji smiled and turned back to the counter again to continue ladling miso soup into bowls. "Well, what I have planned isn't exactly cooking, but it's something that I think you'll like much better. I planned it especially so that we could have some fun."

Luffy's previous excitement returned from the night before. "REALLY? What is it? What are we going to do?"

"You'll see."

Luffy started bouncing up and down in anticipation. "And you promise I can help this time?"

"Yep."

"YAYAYAY!" the mini-pirate cheered and ran over to a napkin and to do a mini-powwow on top of it, dancing in circles to his own beat. He rocketed to the counter top to watch Sanji up close, making sure to keep a little distance from all the hot food.

Sanjitook on a faint scolding tone. "I'm about to move them to the table."

Through his responding laughter, Luffy clearly heard Nami whisper to Zoro, "How did he do last night? Was he really okay? Because Chopper was saying some things on the deck before dinner…"

He then heard Zoro grunt in affirmation, speaking softly but quite freely. "He was fine. Slept all night, no problems. I checked on him."

Luffy felt comforted upon hearing this. The knowledge that Zoro was watching out for him gave him strength again, as it had so many times already.

Luffy turned his attention on the new coffee-maker-thing on the other side of the sink again. When they had first brought it on board, Luffy had planned on fascinating himself for an afternoon by learning what other kinds of hot drinks it could make. Sanji had stopped him at every previous attempt, but the captain's curiosity about it hadn't exactly shrunk with his size. Now that it was out in the galley, and Luffy's new size made it easier to sneak by without notice (he hoped), then there might be an opportunity here that couldn't be missed. He decided he should wait for the right time.

But in the meantime… He shot back over to the table and pitter-pattered over to Nami's teacup to warm his hands in the steam. While he did this, he asked Nami something he was a bit curious about. "What did Chopper tell you last night?"

Nami's hand paused on it's way to her cup when Luffy's beat her to it. She watched him make little designs in the steam with his fingers and answered softly, "Not too much. Just that we should talk quieter because we sound a lot louder to someone small enough to fit in our palm. Ummm, he said you got cold easier, too…" she lifted her cup away and took a few sips. When Luffy shivered form the loss of the heat, she set it back down beside him, "…which is obvious."

Luffy smiled as the teacup came back, and he continued to play in the steam. "Is that all?" He was trying to make Whitebeard's mark, but was finding steam to be a very difficult thing to draw in, so all anyone could see was their captain making tiny, repeated swastikas in the air in front of himself.

Robin smiled at him, "Sen-san told me that I should try not to make coffee when you're in the room with the machine, and he told Nagahana-kun not to come into the kitchen with grease all over himself. Because of this, I assumed that you're senses of smell and possibly taste were heightened by the change. Chigaimasu ka?"

"No, you're not wrong." Luffy answered without pausing in his attempted doodling. "I had some chocolate yesterday, and it was the grossest thing in the world. I couldn't believe it."

Everyone started laughing, much to Luffy's dismay. He began to fume. "I'm glad _you_ all think it's so funny!"

Robin's smile didn't fade, but she made an attempt at sympathy. "Gomen ne, Sencho-san. That sounds horrible."

Luffy nodded decisively, and continued his steam-doodles while answering in a very serious voice, "It was. It was horrible."

"I'll bet. Chopper didn't say anything about that," Nami followed up, "Has anything else changed, Luffy?"

"Not much," Luffy failed to elaborate, "Sanji probably remembers more than I do. Ask him later."

Sanji seemed to appreciate the recommendation. "Hai! Please ask anything you wish of me in your divine beauty and I will answer you in any way you desire!" he sang, clasping his hands. Somehow, though, he didn't seem as into it as usual.

Luffy pouted. The doodling wasn't going to his advantage at all, and he was finally growing frustrated with it. But that was okay, because Sanji had stopped his half-hearted dancing and was setting the food out on the table!

Luffy skittered across to his self-proclaimed "spot" near Zoro, and the swordsman pulled an extra bowl of rice over. Luffy smiled, "Ittadakimasu!" and dug right in, stuffing several grains the size of his hand into his mouth at once.

Usopp and Chopper came stumbling through the door at that point and grabbed their seats, and with everyone assembled the cacophony of mealtime noise commenced.

* * *

AN. Thank you to everyone who has told me what they've enjoyed about the chapters. it's really giving me an idea of how you like my portrayal of the characters and of the plot itself. 


	5. Truce

Thank you everyone! You're reviews are so encouraging. I've had several people comment on the Japanese usage being too much. I'll try to keepitvery basic, but i'll post what i've used so far so tha tpeople can know, if they don't:

**Oyasumi** - good night.**Daijoubu** - It's okay, i'm okay. **Daijoubu ka** - Are you okay? **Ittadakimasu -**'Thanks for the food' said custumarily before eating. **Arigatou** - thank you, thanks. **Gomen, Gomen ne, Gomen nasai** - I'm sorry. **Ohayo** - Good morning. **Itai, Itei**- it hurts, ouch!

**RUMBLE!**

**5**

_**Truce**_

"It's been forever since I had a meal that _someone else _didn't eat half of first." Usopp started his meal loudly.

" 'In everything a small mercy' da na?" Sanji put his smoke out in the tray on the counter.

"I guess. Oh!" he turned to Sanji, "Hey, Sanji, can I bring my new thing inside sometime soon?"

Sanji was instantly wary. "What new thing?"

"My latest invention. It's almost done, I'm just trying to get it painted." Usopp took a sip of his miso.

"Why do you want to bring it in here?"

"I just want to paint it in here. The wind won't let me do a good job of it outside because it keeps making the paint dry too fast or too slow in different parts."

"Usopp, I don't want my galley to smell like paint. Can't you do it in another room?"

"Like where? Our room has no real source of light, Nami and Chopper have their materials in the storeroom, the armory's packed, and I'm not taking it into the girl's room. It doubles as a sickroom, and has less ventilation than our room does." The sniper finished overdramatically, "I already had to strip it once so I could redo it!"

Sanji frowned in thought.

Usopp turned away from him. "Luffy, can I paint my invention in the galley?"

"YEAH!"

"Dah!" Sanji intelligently said, that being the only thing he could think to respond with when the captain trampled the cook's authority with his miniature feet. Not that there was an argument he could really make against the Captain's orders, as they were final.

Usopp was gonna get it later… He glared at the marksman, who sensed the vibes even without looking at Sanji, and began to sweat markedly.

On the table, the littlest pirate was kicking his feet out and waving his hands in the air, and Sanji doubted he'd been listening to a word the other two had been talking about, and had just bellowed out a positive answer because he was like that when he was eating. And of course Zoro was laughing. Kuso-Kenshin.

And then Robin took up another conversation with Nami, and Sanji was thoroughly distracted from the morons on the ship by the sheer divinity of the ladies. "Koukaishi-san, when will the next island be coming up?"

"I'm not actually sure. Not for a while, I think."

"Didn't you say last night that we'd be docking late tomorrow or thereabouts?" Usopp asked around a mouthful of food.

Nami nodded, and finished swallowing her own bite of food before answering, "We were, but the wind keeps getting weaker. It's making it hard for me to estimate a time."

"Well, we're used to that happening," Sanji shrugged. "Happens all the time. Besides, couldn't that sort of be a good thing now? With circumstances being what they are, I mean." He nodded toward where Luffy was trying juggle with rice grains and making a tiny mess around his tiny self. At least he was keeping his hanky clean.

Sanji sighed at the display. He was feeling really short-tempered that morning. He was sure that it had to do with Chopper telling him last night that he wouldn't be allowed to smoke cigarettes anymore for a while. And it wasn't just because of Luffy.

Sanji's last examination hadn't gone too well in respiratory department, and Sanji had managed to avoid the issue with doctor for over a week, but now Luffy's condition had given Chopper the ammunition he needed. The doctor knew that Sanji wouldn't smoke if he knew it was a risk to hurting Luffy while he was in Rumble; he refused to be responsible for the boy's health crossing the boarder into serious in any way.

So no more smoking… At _least _until Luffy was out of Rumble. Probably longer. In his heart, Sanji didn't blame Luffy for this at all …but being a chain smoker, he was five cigarettes behind already this morning. And that _thing_ about Usopp's invention a minute ago… yeah, _that_ hadn't helped his current tolerance level for stupid antics in _any _way.

So he pretty much felt like he could just totally snap right now.

He had forgotten not to add soy sauce to one of the bowls, so of _course_ Luffy couldn't eat his top grains. It was reasonable, and Sanji _knew_ it… but him wasting perfectly good food in such a way was (Sanji felt) obscene. It was simply something that a person should never do to food, ever… but _especially_ not in front of the chef who cooked it.

But, believe it or not, watching the cause for his lack of nicotine goof off and then smile at that shit swordsman for approval of his behavior... that only bothered him to an extent. Even though Luffy knew better this time…

What bothered him a _whole lot more _was that Zoro did absolutely NOTHING to discourage this appalling behavior.

Failing to discourage someone like Luffy was just like offering encouragement. Everyone knew it; it was the main reason that Luffy was scolded by the others so much. If someone didn't say something about his frequent acts of misconduct, sometimes he wouldn't realize that misconduct was even happening.

Nami spared the captain a glance when Sanji indicated toward him, but she frowned in reply to his question. "I don't know if it's necessarily a _good_ thing… but we have plenty of supplies, so it's not as though taking our time will hurt anything. If the weather gets any calmer, I might get concerned, but there's nothing to worry about ye- Luffy!" she exclaimed, turning her attention from her conversation as soy-sauce and rice ended up on her expensive new white blouse.

Somehow the rubber pirate had lost control of his juggling act, and dripping rice had gone flying. Luffy had jumped up when it happened, looking sincerely regretful. "Nami… I didn't mean to…" The girl took her napkin and brushed it off, but it was ruined. The stain would never come out.

This caused Sanji to finally fly off the handle. "Luffy! How dare you waste food by getting it all over Nami-san! Look at what you did to her clothes! Eat that RIGHT NOW and STOP PLAYING with it!"

Luffy dropped into an obedient position, hands folded in his lap and eyes straight ahead. "Hai."

He risked a look at Zoro, but his first mate was only frowned at him and offered no words.

"And _you_!" the cook spun on said swordsman, "Stop letting him get away with that crap! You let him act like he's three years old!"

Luffy bit his lip. He knew he'd done wrong, but that was a low blow…

A little surprised at the redirected attack, Zoro was quick to formulate comeback, "Who the hell are you to say something like that, asshole? Because you're _such _a picture of adult grace all the time, always thinking with the wrong head."

"He acts more like a kid whenever he gets around _you_ because he knows he can get away with it! You're the only one on this ship from whom he takes discipline seriously and the ONLY time you EVER impart it is when he does something that directly affects YOU."

As the volume increased, the others began to slide off the benches and back towards the wall. Even Robin rose to move to the step on the other side of the small room. Chopper was freaked, but the rest were exasperated…were they honestly going to have to deal with this inside the kitchen?

Luffy had started to curl in on himself. Things were getting _really_ loud for him…

Zoro dropped his bowl on the table. "How the hell is what I do ANY of YOUR damn business?"

"It's what you DON'T do that's PISSING ME OFF! Watching someone involves more than just staring at them, moron! You actually have to engage."

"Back off, princess. You have no clue how I engage with him."

"Obviously not well enough!"

The two had always fought. It was just how 'manly men' showed their affection; "Tough Love" was what everyone had called it on the Baratie. Any other form expression with another man was outside of Sanji's comfort range. Zoro got that, and unlike Sanji, Zoro could adjust to almost anyone's preferred form of affection-expression. But this time everyone could tell that something was off with the cook. He was more…venomous than normal. Or maybe it was just because he would normally be kicking _Luffy_ for the mistake instead of attacking _Zoro_, but he'd been deprived of that option.

"So HIS misbehavior MY fault now? What the hell do you want me to do, pull a blade on him?" Zoro shot up fast enough to knock the bench over behind him.

Luffy was really dizzy now. His head throbbed like it NEVER had. Something inside his ears felt like it was expanding on both sides. He leaned his forehead on his knees to quell the nausea that taken him… _God, he felt sick…_

With everyone's eyes on the fight, no one was looking at their littlest nakama. The insults were flying too fast, the fight heating to quickly for anyone to think about looking away from the action.

Sanji knew he was stepping _way_ out of his bounds, but right then, he just didn't care. He was stressed, pissed, in need of a smoke, and he'd sort of forgotten that the others were even witnessing this. He had set his sights on attacking Zoro and he was going to _win_, Damn it all! "He acts like a child with no regard to the people around him, and he's just proved it by ruining something of someone else's! Again! He does that all the time, and you just SIT BY and watch it all happen!"

Oh, that was _IT!_ Now Zoro was really pissed. Reaching next to him where they were propped on the wall, he drew two swords from their sheathes. As he did so, he spoke, "I don't know what your problem is today, Sanji. He screwed up, yeah. It's not like it was the first time. But I am NOT his KEEPER, and I don't really give a SHIT what he decides to do!"

On the table, Luffy almost stopped breathing. W-was Zoro mad at him? H-Had he done something to make Zoro mad? Some part of his brain probably remembered that Zoro was fighting with Sanji, and that this wasn't an attack on him… But the severe pain in his head wasn't letting his mind access it, and his emotions couldn't take the battle right now.

Zoro pressed on without realizing how Luffy was taking his words out of context, "He's the captain, and he can do WHATEVER he wants to and doesn't need a WARDEN lording over him night and day."

Luffy's heart twisted painfully at the harsh voice. Whether the words were directed at him or not didn't matter any more because his ears had gotten to the point where they almost blurring words into a long, booming thunder. He could only distinguish a few here and there.

Sanji decided here that he was done with words, because after that it only took a moment for the first blow to be made as the high-pitched sing of steel clashed harshly against each other and then loudly collided with Sanji's kick.

THAT was what finally caused the full-blown attack to hit him. Luffy let out a cry that was drown in the sounds of the fighting as his head was surrounded by pressure so intense… it felt like pliers were squeezing his skull from either side in an unrelenting grip. His hands closed tightly over his ears in reflex, but only seemed to make the pressure worse. There was no defense and no respite.

Six more violent blows were made, just as harshly as the first, but faster together, making a constant barrage of noise in the enclosed space before Nami found the opening to make herself heard over the din.

"Both of you, stop it right now!"

Sanji stopped instantly. "But Nami-san, Luffy just got food all over your glorious self. Such action cannot be tolerated at my table." He offered, as though that justified fighting with Zoro.

Nami would not stand down. She kept her voice scarily soft, and what she lacked in volume, she made up for in menacing tone. "He didn't do anything offensive on purpose. _Some of us _were trying to enjoy a meal here, and I, for one, do NOT want to listen to you two _yelling_ and _fighting_ next to the table." She conveyed her real reason they had to stop, however, by indicating toward Luffy with her eyes.

For the first time, everyone else now looked down at the tiny pirate on the table.

The little boy had curled into the fetal position, sitting with his forehead pressed to his knees. He was holding his ears and no longer making a sound. He was shaking, and though no one could see them, they all knew his eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to block out everything around him.

Robin, who had bloomed an arm out of the table to shield Luffy from whatever unforeseen things could have come from the fight, now allowed it to vanish in a swirl of sakura. Usopp and Chopper stayed pressed to the wall and didn't say a word.

Both Sanji and Zoro looked at each other with near-identical expressions of realization. Hell, _they_ both knew they hadn't meant any of it, but Luffy… Thoughts of anger toward each other vanished completely to be replaced by thoughts of fear for their captain. _Oh God…_

Once the quiet had settled, the pressure in his ears finally began to fade quickly away, and with it went most of the pain in his head. The sudden loss of the pressure made him feel woozy, and he had to focus just not to tip over on his side, because a move like that right now couldn't possibly feel good.

As the overwhelming pain in his head faded, Luffy was taken by the overwhelming pain in his heart… and that pain was so much worse. He remembered almost every word. He realized more and more that they probably hadn't meant one of them. No way. ...But he was just too weak to get past the fear that suddenly he was on his own.

He just didn't know how he could do this. How could he handle them being mad at him right now? He really didn't think there was a way. Sanji was bad enough, but if _Zoro_ was mad at him… whom could he stay with? No one else could understand him, so who would take care of him? Zoro was the only one who could make it okay and if he was mad at Luffy then how could _anything_ be okay again?

"I'm sorry." he choked. He hadn't looked up, and he knew his voice was very quiet now -he was probably inaudible- but somehow he knew Zoro would hear him. Zoro would know how he felt, that he hadn't _meant_ to make him mad… "I'm sorry." Zoro _had_ to understand…

He was so afraid. For the first time since he became small, Luffy felt tears leak from his eyes and fall to his hanky. What if Zoro really didn't want to keep him anymore? What would he do? He _couldn't_ make anyone else understand what he was feeling, he just _couldn't_! Zoro was the _only one_ who could give him what he needed now, and if Luffy had driven him away… he was alone. There was no one else. "_I'm sorry._"

He hoped his tears weren't evident in his voice, but they just wouldn't stop. He didn't know what to do. His instincts screamed at him to go back to Zoro, Zoro would protect him, Zoro would make it okay… but he didn't feel safe enough to make the first move, lest he be rejected. If Zoro was mad at him, he had no place to go. He let a pitiful whine and hiccupped before managing to speak again, "_I-I'm so sorry_."

Everything had suddenly become so scary to him. He wanted more than anything to have Zoro pick him up and make this all go away. He was desperate to have Zoro just reach out and take him up again. His voice finally broke, "…_Zoro, please_…"

…And then there they were. Luffy detected the familiar scent of his swordsman surround him just before large, protective hands rescued him from his fear. Tear-filled eyes shot open and tiny arms reached for their safety. Even as they carefully scooped him up, Luffy tried to press himself into those hands as much as he could, closing his eyes and drinking of their comforting touch as a thirsting man did water. Even if everyone _was_ mad at him, at least he hadn't been abandoned.

Zoro lifted the helpless boy without a word. Luffy was pushing himself into the warm hands that held him as if no amount of contact was enough, and his captain's desperate actions made Zoro's heart twist.

He was sure now that he and Sanji had caused Luffy to have an attack of some sort, or Luffy wouldn't be acting like this. They were just too loud and too brutal. They had scared the hell out of the boy, obviously, and disoriented him. Zoro knew they had probably hurt him as well. It didn't show, but Zoro could feel the wet spot from the tears on the boy's hanky, and Zoro could just hear his soft voice repeating something like a mantra, though he couldn't make out the words.

"Get out." Zoro ordered without raising his eyes from the boy. "Everyone get out."

No one argued. Usopp was the first to move for the exit, and everyone followed his example, leaving their food and clearing the galley, making as little sound as possible. Hesitating only slightly, Sanji allowed the ladies to go before him, and was the last out the door. The galley was cleared within moments.

Zoro held the boy up to his chest. As soon as he was there, Luffy moved to clench the white shirt beneath his hands to press himself as firmly to the wall of muscle. His hands grasped and re-grasped his shirt in a constant effort to get closer, to feel more… as if he were afraid that if he stopped moving Zoro would vanish into thin air, leaving him alone.

Now Zoro could more clearly hear the words that Luffy had started to repeat in a constant stream: "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it…"

It hurt to see Luffy like this. It hurt like hell. He could tell Luffy was trying _so hard _not to cry... He began to rub the smaller pirate's back again. "I know, buddy. I know."

Feeling Zoro's touch and hearing his words made Luffy lose what little bit of control he still had, and he began to sob freely. Tears ran rivers down his face, and those that were not absorbed by Zoro's shirt splashed down onto his hanky and into Zoro's palm.

The larger man held Luffy close through the whole thing. He made no attempt to stop the boy's tears. Under normal circumstances, he would have reprimanded him for acting so weak, but right now the thought of any such action didn't cross Zoro's mind.

Zoro had underestimated everything. He had thought he had a handle of the situation. He had been wrong. So wrong. _Only fainting spells and dizziness in normal humans, Chopper said._ He listened to the pain-filled cries rising up from his strong and brave Sencho. _If there was ever a time to regret being a Paramecia…_

Luffy was experiencing _both_ vulnerability _and_ sensory overload for the first time in his life. So of course they _had _to be occurring at an extreme that no one should ever have to handle, let alone a person like Luffy. This would be hard for a _normal_ person to experience, but for a person so previously strong and unchallenged… 'hard' was far too simple a word.

The painful fact was that Luffy was NOT adjusting well to any of this at all. He could play games and laugh for a few minutes, sure, but he never strayed more than a meter away from his first mate, and Zoro had noticed that every time he so much as adjusted in his seat, Luffy's eyes were on him and he usually moved closer.

_But then, _Zoro reflected, _how could he possibly get used to it? Everything keeps on changing for him. How can he adjust if his world changes every time he tries? _Maybe saying that Luffy wasn't adjusting _well _wasn't quite right. Luffy just wasn't adjusting. Plain and simple. As the sobs continued to drown a little spot on his shirt, Zoro began to rock from side to side. Because no one was watching. _Maybe that's why he keeps so close to me. I'm the only thing that won't change on him. _

This was why Zoro felt so guilty right then. This time he was partly responsible for Luffy's attack. Their captain was being put through all this pain because Zoro and the cook hadn't been able to keep their tempers in check. _I can't believe we did this to him. We're so stupid… _

After a little while, the pained moans quieted down, the sobs turning to hiccups. Zoro continued his ministrations, and Luffy finally relaxed against his swordsman's heartbeat, lulled by his rhythm.

Zoro let this continue for a minute or so, and then softly spoke, "Luffy, are you okay?"

Luffy was flooded with relief when Zoro spoke so gently to him again. He sounded genuinely concerned, and even a little sad. He didn't sound mad anymore. The tiny boy nodded in answer as exhaustion overtook him.

Zoro was even more relieved than his captain was, though the tiny one didn't know it. "Luffy, I'm sorry."

Now Luffy raised his wet face to look into Zoro's eyes. "For what?"

Zoro's guilt redoubled at Luffy's naïvety. The little one wasn't even going to lay blame for this. "For hurting you. For scaring you. For making you cry. Take your pick."

The apology felt good. He wasn't sure if he was owed one, but hearing an apology for so many things felt a lot like forgiveness for his making everyone shout… maybe they weren't so mad after all. But Luffy knew that -babyish or not- he _had_ to make sure. "Zoro, are mad at all? -at me?"

As soon as he heard the question, Zoro felt so bad. _No wonder… _he thought to himself.

He answered in a near-whisper, "No, Luffy. I'm not mad at you. I was _never_ mad at you."

As soon as the words were out, Luffy felt his remaining begin to tension ease away, and allowed himself to relax to Zoro's heartbeat again. "Are the other's very mad? Because, they sounded mad, but I-I couldn't make everything out..."

Zoro began to rub his back with his thumb again (a touch-type that Luffy had realized created a very serene feeling inside of him) and answered, "I can't speak for all of them, but I know most of them aren't even upset. The cook and I were the only two talking."

Luffy felt a little of his former anxiety return. _Sanji… _

Zoro felt the miniature shoulders beneath his thumb tense up again. He switched to his fore and middle fingers and focused more on that area. "It's gonna be fine, buddy. You'll see. Sanji didn't really mean anything he said, it was just… you know how he is about Nami. I know he was more pissed than normal, but I don't think he's feeling well. His kicks felt different today. I don't think it was so much anything _you_ did, or he wouldn't have aimed the attack at me."

Luffy was involuntarily relaxing again as Zoro spoke. The fingers on his back felt even nicer than the thumb, and he arched against them for more. Zoro stored the reaction away for later revival.

Not even Nami was that mad, remember? And it was her shirt. She knows it was an accident. She even forgave you already."

Hearing his first mate smile made Luffy finally smile, too. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay now, Zoro. I'm okay."

Zoro stopped the rubbing on the little pirate's back. "Is that why you kept apologizing?" Zoro asked, "You were afraid you'd done something to make me mad at you?"

Luffy hesitated, his smile fading, and looked at his first mate's expression.

Zoro saw the answer in his captain's face. "So ka…" Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, and then reopened them to look at his captain. "Luffy, for me to get mad at you, you'd have to _intentionally _do something either very wrong or really dangerous. Eating a bunch of Rumble Balls is a good example… but I'm over that and you haven't done anything questionable since then, there's no reason for me to be mad at you." He gently flicked his finger, knocking the boy back into his palm where Zoro pinned him with his thumb. "Got it, Sencho?"

Luffy hugged his swordsman's thumb so it couldn't tickle his tummy, and smiled back full force. "Neehee! Got it!"

Zoro was smiling again, too, but he did still want to let Luffy know one other thing. "It was our fault you had an attack. We forgot how loud it was for you, and I won't let it happen again."

At the mention of the attack itself, his captain became instantly quiet and the grip around his thumb eased. Zoro understood.

They both knew it was something that would have to be talked about, but Luffy didn't want to, and Zoro wouldn't push when Luffy was still so tender. And not with the others waiting to come back in…

Knowing that they were done talking about it for now, Zoro decided to turn the conversation. If the others were going to come back in soon (and they would before too long, whether they were invited or not) then the two in the galley had to get a story straight.

Zoro lifted his captain away from himself, moving his hands toward the tabletop… only to have his circulation literally cut off by a death grip around his thumb.

"_Zoro, not yet, not yet!" _Luffy cried out, scrambling not to be put down by his first mate. He wasn't ready. Not yet. He knew the attack was over, and he didn't want Zoro to _worry_ about him, but… he still wanted Zoro to hold him a little longer. Just a little longer…

"Okay, Luffy. Not yet." Zoro withdrew the little one, holding him close again. _Just like yesterday when I brought him outside that first time…_

In at least one way, Luffy would always remain consistent; he had a strong need for physical affection. He just loved to be touched. Their non-verbal contact had always conveyed so much more emotion than words could, for both of them. And Zoro still knew what types of attention his captain needed and when.

He looked down at where Luffy had abandoned the grip on his thumb in favor of clinging back onto his shirt for dear life. "You want to stay with me for a little while?"

He heard his captain's muffled voice, "Not on the table."

Zoro smiled. "No, not on the table. Right here with me."

Luffy nodded decisively, as if he were making some kind of official decision instead of accepting an invitation. "Right here with Zoro."

Zoro laughed lightly, "Okay."

He again remembered that the clock was ticking, and he figured now Luffy was probably ready for them again... Now that they'd established that he was going to be huddled in Zoro's hands for a while longer like a rock crab. "You know, the others probably want to finish their breakfast sometime this morning." The weight-lifter indicated to the full bowls still on the table, before meeting his captain's refreshed grin. "Feel up to it?"

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped. He knew that Zoro would hold him until he was ready, so things were looking up for the rubber boy. "Where are they?"

Zoro stifled a laugh. "You don't remember?"

"No," Luffy said with a blank look, "Should I?"

Now Zoro just let the laugh go, shaking his head. And then, "I suppose not. They're outside hanging around or something, I don't know."

"kay," Luffy smiled again, and looked expectantly toward the door.

Zoro didn't move for it yet, however. "What are you going to tell them?"

Luffy turned back to Zoro. "Tell them about what?"

Zoro stared at him dryly. "They might want to know what happened, Captain."

Luffy's face remained clueless. "Why?"

Zoro closed his eyes. "Because they're worried about you. Everyone had a scare over what happened to you. They'll want to know you're okay."

Luffy simply shrugged and craned his neck to look at his first mate's face again. "Then we'll tell them the truth: everything got too loud, but now I'm fine."

Zoro nodded after a moment and sauntered to the door.

As was becoming habit, Luffy curled up as Zoro opened the door and walked out onto the balcony. The larger man wouldn't call out, of course, but his appearance was enough for Sanji -who was leaning on the mast- to motion for the others -who were gathered into a tight circle around Chopper and chattering quietly- and regain their attention. That done, Zoro nodded and walked back inside, leaving the door open as an indication for the others to follow. And follow they did.

On the way back to the table, before the others had returned, Luffy remembered his earlier trepidation. What if Zoro was wrong and someone started shouting again? He uncurled himself to stand on Zoro's pinky and relax against him again, the side of his face resting against his first mate as he looked to the door.

Zoro, who was beginning to pick up on Luffy's new visual cues, knew what the problem was and brought his other hand up so that both were hiding him from anyone besides him. "Luffy, it's okay."

The boy nodded, but Zoro knew that only seeing would bring believing this time.

Zoro was still in the process of sitting back down when the others flooded back into the room en masse and made their way to the table to re-congregate. They obviously had questions, but none wanted to be the first to speak out. Mostly they were just worried, because Chopper had already filled them in on the major details of what had probably happened. It was made a little harder for them to relax with Zoro completely shielding Luffy from their view as he sat.

Sanji was the first to make a move. He walked right over to Zoro and squatted to put himself at Luffy's level. Zoro pulled his upper hand away a little so that the chef could see him from where he was. Sanji spoke very softly, almost in a whisper, "Hey, Luffy."

Luffy kept his still-bloodshot eyes on his cook, but didn't move away from how he was rested against Zoro's front. "Hi, Sanji."

…And Sanji immediately understood why Zoro had him hidden. The picture his captain made was heartbreaking. His eyes were red, obviously from tears. His voice was timid, his posture shy, and he occasionally still had little hiccups left over that further testified to earlier crying. Luffy looked… vulnerable. So vulnerable. And afraid.

Sanji sighed softly, and looked down at his hands for a moment. "Luffy, I'm so sorry."

And after only a second, Luffy gave him a smile, "Me too."

Sanji returned a sad smile and nodded, not saying anything for a moment… and then he slowly stood up and began to recollect the bowls. "I'll just reheat this. It'll only take a minute or so." And that was all.

There was no blame laid for interrupting the meal. No lecture about wasting food. Only forgiveness. Luffy's smile grew confident, and he pushed himself away from Zoro's chest to spin and drape himself over his fingers. With Luffy sprawled across his base hand, Zoro took his upper hand away. He would be fine now.

The others were put at ease upon seeing Luffy acting normal again. Whatever had happened, it seemed it was over now. They weren't close enough to see the littlest pirate's red eyes.

"You okay now, Luffy?" Usopp finally had the chance to ask.

Luffy grinned at him. "Aa!" he piped. "It got kinda loud. It's okay now."

Then Nami decided to speak up as she handed Sanji her bowl of rice across the table. "Some of us were talking outside, and we wanted to bring it up when we came back in here, so I'll go ahead and say it." she addressed Zoro and Sanji by stabbing her ohashi (chopsticks) in both of their directions, "You two can't fight inside anymore. It's too dangerous, you're both too loud, and you're going to break something."

Chopper raised his hoof as if seconding the motion, "I don't think you should fight around Luffy anymore right now, because if he gets caught in the middle somehow you could really hurt him."

Robin put in her two cents of wisdom. "It's probably not a good idea to fight anywhere for a while. Sen-san said earlier that he doesn't really know the extent of Luffy's symptoms or his sensitivity. It might be prudent, therefore, to form a temporary truce between all members. It is clear that more than one person aboard would appreciate the consideration."

Having finished reassembling all the food on the counter, Sanji spoke up, "Sounds fair. It's not as though I have the spare time to waste on the marimo anyway."

"Back at you, dart-face." Zoro agreed uncaringly without opening his eyes.

Luffy laughed out loud, and Usopp took the opportunity to push the envelope. "I don't think you should fight with each other anymore ever again!" he brazenly declared, punching his fist into the air in firm support of his own statement.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Watch it, Usopp."

Usopp dropped his hand back into his lap.

Nami decided to seal the deal. "So it's a truce!" she said with finality. "I don't care about arguing, but nobody is allowed to actually start shouting or fighting with each other on the ship. At least until Luffy's better."

Zoro nodded. Sanji began praising Nami's decisiveness. Chopper and Usopp both looked relieved. Luffy giggled. And the atmosphere was restored to normal …with only one huge difference, the one Luffy had been dreading the unavoidable arrival of: Looks.

* * *

I know, i know, it's really different from the previous ones, but it's not going to stay super serious from here on out. it will be drifting up and down with the different attack types, and how Luffy reacts to them. I know Sanji was really OOC. Ijust had to do it this one time to make the scene work. i won't do it again, i promise. This way everyone could see what Luffy's going through a little better. the next chapter will explore the others' reactions and finally move past this. 

Okay, this chapter was so bad the first time i wrote it that i re-did it and it was almost 14,000 words long. So this is the first 6,000 and then the nextwill be the rest. I know this chapter just sort of stops like the last one, but that's really not so. I wrote one long chapter and broke it in two, so this will be picked up again in the next one right from where it leaves off here. I wanted it to be one chapter, really, but it would have been too long for one go for many people, and it would have been all i had to post, too. i'm not really into chapter 7 much yet, and i have a12 page essay due tuesday on Sonnets, so splitting was the only way to be sure that i would have something to give you next week at this time. So if you hated this chapter, please don't give up on me! I'll make it better in the next one!


	6. Looks

Happy Easter!

**RUMBLE!**

Chapter 6

**Looks**

-------------

"What kind of invention have you been making, Nagahana-kun?" Robin asked, recovering part of an earlier conversation that hadn't actually _taken place_, but who cared? "Is it a weapon?"

As could be expected, Usopp excitedly bit the hook. "No, but it will help me with my weapons. It's a stand and there are little tiny cups all in this tray on the top of it, and the cups are all just the size of the little glass balls that I make my kemuri-boshi and the other ammunition for my slingshot out of."

Sanji stirred the miso soup (that almost no one had gotten a chance to drink yet) in the pot that he had re-poured it into over the fire while Usopp continued to talk. He owed Luffy an explanation. The cook knew he had the boy's forgiveness already; to forgive so completely was Luffy's way, it was part of who he was. Luffy was the embodiment of joy and love and laughter… and Sanji had hurt him. Forgiveness was the most effective punishment he could have given. He hoped Luffy would still make lunch with him. Then they could interact and Sanji would have a chance to make things be okay between them. _Now there's something I never thought I'd want, Luffy playing with the food while I make it._

At the table, Usopp was still talking. "Then there's this other tray that's just the same as the first one right above it -it's attached like a lid- and it closes over the stars after I've filled them, and it heats up just enough to sort of cauterize the little hole that's left in the top of the glass that I pour the powder and other stuff through to fill the star. That way I can make more stars faster and seal them all at once. It'll be a lot more efficient that way, and I'll have fewer accidents."

While he talked, Nami had been shooting glances at Luffy every few seconds. Now she realized that she should have shown more concern when Luffy first went into Rumble. She felt like she had missed out on so much that had happened to her own nakama, the one who had saved her. As she watched him now, so many questions went through her mind. Why did he want to be held so much? Was he really okay? What had the attack had been like? It must have been unimaginable in order to hurt Luffy! Was there anything more she could do? Why had he cried for _Zoro_ of all people? Somehow she already knew the answer to the last one. For whatever reason, Luffy had chosen to stay with Zoro. He stuck to the swordsman like a sea sponge stuck to rock, and Zoro was going to be the only one he _really_ talked to. She was a little jealous that she wasn't going to be as included as she now wanted to be, but she knew it was her own fault. She'd made her choice when she'd thrown Luffy at Zoro in the first place and dubbed him responsible.

Keeping that in mind, Nami tried to focus more on Usopp's chatter. "How does it get so hot?"

Usopp was in a state of elation. It was rare that anyone wanted to hear about the things he made, let alone the whole crew! "Oh, it's easy! You see, the inner part of both of the trays -you know, the part that actually touches the glass- well, it's lined with an interesting plating of iron. So when it gets exposed to oxygen, after about twenty minutes or so, it becomes burning hot. Then I can close the top, and the glass will absorb all the heat just enough to barely seal over without interfering with the chemical make-up of what's inside. I mean, it doesn't actually melt the glass, but it if I put a little bit of a rubber band in the top part, that will cover the hole and stick like a stopper. In theory… I haven't actually gotten to test it yet, but _I'm sure it will work_!" he declared (but not too loudly), standing on the bench for a moment… and then sitting again.

Luffy cheered and clapped at this, then laughed and rolled on his back to smile at Zoro… but Zoro wasn't looking at him. He was giving Usopp a bizarre look, probably for leaping to the top of bench for no reason.

"Neehee!" Luffy thumped his feet on Zoro's chest a couple times. Zoro looked back down at him to see his smile. "What is it, you little monkey?" he asked in a teasing whisper, playing along with the boy.

Luffy burst into laugher for a few moments before he could actually answer. He loved it when Zoro played with him like that. "Nothin!" he smiled. He pulled Zoro's thumb over and gave it a _squueeeze_… and then rolled back onto his front.

Zoro smiled and shook his head. _He likes to keep my attention on him…_ Luffy was obviously feeling better, though he'd made no move to depart from his hand yet.

Usopp was finishing up his invention-description. "Of course, I can only use it for certain stars because others react to heat too much, and I don't want the machine breaking or… blowing up or anything..." He moved to take a bite of his re-warmed rice.

Chopper had been watching the interaction between Luffy and Zoro in relief. Luffy seemed to be feeling much better. He was obviously looking to Zoro to be his provider for the time being, which made perfect sense to the doctor. Chopper would probably have chosen Zoro, too, because Zoro was like the perfect big-brother figure. They were all like big brothers to Chopper, but Zoro was like the oldest and most serious one. Out of everyone on the ship, Chopper always went to Zoro with his nightmares, because Zoro could talk to him about them best. It was a good thing that Luffy had chosen Zoro as far as the doctor was concerned. The reindeer couldn't do anything to make the attacks easier, really, but Zoro obviously could. Anyway, he'd done something right.

"So… why do you need to paint it?" Chopper asked Usopp, rejoining the conversation before raising his new bowl of miso soup to his mouth.

Usopp's ohashi stopped on the way to his mouth as this question caught him off guard. "…Because I want to?" He hadn't really had a _reason_.

By this time, Luffy's food had been set before Zoro again, and the little one remembered very well how hungry he was. As soon as Sanji's hand was out of the way, he reached out to grab some rice and then retract the food in to where he was, still with Zoro.

Chopper laughed at this sight. "Luffy, you look like a Menomenomi!" Chopper giggled.

Nami looked at him. "A what?"

Chopper stopped laughing to explain, "You know, one of those things in the ocean that sticks to a rock and has tentacles that reach out and snatch food and drag it in?"

Now both women laughed. "That's 'an Anemone', Chopper."

Chopper appeared confused. "That's not what Luffy called it…"

Usopp took the opportunity to lie about something. "That's what you get for going to Luffy with things like that. If you had come to me, the great Usopp-sama, I would have told you about the mountain-sized anemone I once rescued."

Stars lit up in Chopper's eyes. Everyone else looked away. "Really? Mountain-sized? That's amazing, Usopp!"

"Yes. It is. It was during my travels in South Blue. I happened to come across a huge rock sticking out of the ocean that had an enormous, beached anemone that had been trapped and was trying to get back to the ocean.…" Etc, etc.

Luffy was completely unfazed by the peanut gallery, and grabbed more rice. Zoro watched him repeat this action twice more, before he finally moved to set the boy down again. The rubber pirate was ready this time, the temptation of food proving, once again, to be the ever-effective scale-tipper.

Luffy ate his rice well enough, finishing in no time. He paused when he went for the miso soup, though. He couldn't really pick up the bowl to drink it… That is to say, he most definitely _could_, but more would end up on the table than inside Luffy, and that would not make anyone a happy camper. Particularly those closest to him, because it would unavoidably run into their laps. The mini-munchkin really didn't want to get food on anyone again, because -in a keen display of astuteness not usually observed by the captain- Luffy had very clearly understood the significance of '_why he should not get food on other people'_. His previous lesson in the subject had been _more_ than enough.

Suddenly a hand bloomed out of the table and picked up the bowl, tipping it steadily for him so that he could drink. Luffy looked over a Robin. She smiled, and he smiled back, "Thanks, Robin!" before starting to drink.

He took a swallow and pulled back for a moment. _Wow_, that was strong! …But it was GOOD! He went right back at it, drinking so fast he almost forgot to breathe. The brunette gave him a little laugh and rested her cheek in one palm.

Sanji watched the interaction without the usual adoration for Robin's thoughtfulness in his eyes, which was surprising. His eyes were on Luffy. The small pirate now looked completely revitalized, eating heartily and smiling broadly at anyone who looked in his direction, but Sanji just couldn't forget what he had looked like earlier. The image of a little tiny Luffy hiding against his first mate with tear-filled eyes was one that would be engraved into his mind for a long time.

It took a few minutes for Luffy to finish his soup, but when he did, he wiped his mouth on Usopp's napkin (because the sniper was too busy bragging to defend it) and then tried a bite of fish, but the smell was to strong, and he couldn't do more than that.

_No meat for breakfast… _Luffy felt devastated as he wandered his foot-and-a-half-long journey back to Zoro, hanging his head the whole way. How he missed meat. He hoped it was only this kind of fish, and that he could still eat others. He also hoped he could still enjoy beef and pork and chicken… even though they probably didn't have any chicken on board, anyway…

Zoro had his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table as he comfortably digested his own food. The swordsman had just finished his thirds and would have been heading outside to nap in the sun for an hour or two right about now, had it been an ordinary day. But now, as he watched his sullen charge stagger forlornly across the table to him, the bigger man didn't feel like he was missing out in the least. Besides, he had more important things to deal with, and Luffy actually seemed to be in need of a rest, himself.

The object of his thoughts reached the end of the table and hopped into Zoro's lap and out of everyone else's view. This didn't even phase the swordsman, even though he'd had been half-expecting the little pirate to latch onto his chest like the sticky thing he no doubt was by now. He guessed that maybe Luffy needed a break from the poorly-disguised scrutiny of his crew.

The others weren't making any move to rise, and Robin and Sanji were the only two who had a reason for staying. Robin had been helping Luffy, and she was waiting for her order of a cold coffee from Sanji, who couldn't make it with Luffy in the room. The rest had all finished long before Luffy had, but still they stayed. Meanwhile, nothing was getting done around the ship; nobody was working, and it had to be eleven-ish already. They'd started eating late, then they'd had to stop, then the food had needed reheating, and then they had to start breakfast all over again, so it sure as hell wasn't early anymore.

Luffy went limp against Zoro's leg once he was sure he was out of the other's view. He had been made of rubber for too long to not know by now when people were lingering around him out of curiosity because he was different. He could brush it off from other people, but these were his nakama; the ones that he had always trusted not to stare. When he'd just been tiny, most of the crew had acted like it had been either an annoyance or a form of entertainment. Now that he'd had a breakdown occur in front of them, he had felt every eye on the ship following him at some point. Even Usopp had made looks as he talked.

Luffy didn't mind that his crew was watching him. It was how they now watched him that bothered the small boy. The looks varied, but all of them were painful to Luffy. Some were very curious, like he was a new species of animal they'd never before seen. Others were paranoid, like he could die at any moment. And still others were sad, as though he already had. Robin's had been friendly, and Zoro's he loved because they promised safety, but the others…

At least in Zoro's lap he had found a brief respite. He was fairly confident that no one would go out of their way to stare toward Zoro's crotch without getting a sound what-for from the swordsman and suspicious looks from everyone else. Still, Luffy couldn't really blame them for being so captured. If one of the others had shrunk and had a fit, he'd stare, too. He understood their position… but that didn't make it any easier.

Zoro looked down at his lap after a minute or so to see Luffy laying on his side, legs drawn into his thin little hanky as well as they could with the string in the way. He had begun to absently trace his finger in small circles on the swordsman's thigh. They had no pattern and the movements were becoming increasingly sluggish, a definite sign that it was time for the two of them to take their leave.

As if reading the swordsman were reading him thoughts somehow, Luffy felt Zoro push back from the table some. The rubber boy didn't move, however, until Zoro had lowered his hands to his leg. Luffy towed himself aboard and relaxed in one of them as his first mate rose without a word and made lazily for the door, offering no explanation to the assembly that watched him mosey to the exit.

"You taking him downstairs for a while?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," Zoro answered over his shoulder without breaking the flow of his steps.

Luffy reflected in his own mind, and said nothing.

* * *

As the two went down below, the remainders in the galley were left to really talk. They'd had a good deal of chatter outside to get everyone up to speed on the situation, while wondering how Zoro was going to take care of Luffy post-attack.

Sanji had stayed disengaged from the talk, choosing to worry internally, and no one had spoken to him.

Now all of them stayed quiet until they heard the hatch close through the open door.

Usopp broke the silence with, "That went well, I thought."

"Yeah," Chopper agreed, "He looked much better, and he ate well…"

Nami frowned. "He stayed really close to Zoro, though… it made me think something more was wrong."

"I don't think so, Koukaishi-san." Robin spoke, "I don't believe that Ken-san would have let us back in if Luffy hadn't been ready."

Nami continued, "That's my other thing! Why did Zoro throw us out? I mean, I wasn't going to argue about it at the time, but we were worried, too."

Robin smiled at her, "There are certain things about a captain that only the first mate who protects him is allowed to know. I'm sure he ordered us out to spare Luffy's dignity as a pirate captain."

"We've seen him hurt before, Luffy doesn't care!"

Usopp nodded importantly. "You wouldn't understand, Nami. Dignity is a matter for real men."

Nami seriously considered clocking him a new one, but no one argued with him. She sighed, "Are you telling me the best answer I'm gonna get is 'it's a guy thing'?"

Still no one corrected her, so she pressed another matter. "Fine. How is Zoro supposed to know what to do to make him better? And what if a different kind of attack happens next time, and Luffy gets seriously bad? Zoro's not a doctor."

Chopper shook his head, "Maybe not, but there wasn't anything a doctor could have done for him at that point. There's nothing that can counteract a Rumble Ball's effects, so Luffy just has to ride the attacks out. And he can speak for himself about it, so he can _tell_ Zoro when he's okay."

"Still," she pressed, "Did anyone else get the feeling when he told us to get out that Zoro's not going to let us help with Luffy anymore? What right does he have to send us out?"

"It's not so much that _Zoro_ chose Luffy as it is that _Luffy_ chose Zoro. He called for him. He made his choice." Sanji spoke, finally sitting down.

Nami turned to him, since he spoke like he knew something they didn't. "But why _Zoro_?"

"Because it needs to be Zoro." Sanji said firmly. "Only Zoro can take care of him the way he needs it. He's the only one who really knows how."

Nami gave him a blank stare, "That's not what you were saying earlier."

"I know Zoro's good with Luffy. Better than the rest of us." He sighed grudgingly, "That was a fight. I didn't mean it."

"Then why?" Nami asked.

"I can't smoke anymore."

"Oh…" Nami pursed her lips in understanding, and everyone else nodded. That made sense then. Sanji was always cranky when he was nicotine deprived. He and Zoro always fought more during those times. It was his way of releasing his tension and always had been.

Usopp spoke up again, "All I know is Zoro was able to make Luffy happy again, and after something like that? I wouldn't have known how to do that…"

Chopper nodded, "I think Usopp is right. And if anything really bad happens, I'm going to be observing him closely throughout his experience, so I'll probably be there to help. I want to document it all, so I won't be missing much."

Sanji decided to rationalize with her. "Nami-san, it's not like Zoro's taking him away. We can still help out as much as we have been. I mean, he was in here all day yesterday, and no one went out of their way to visit with him. So, in that way nothing's really changed. He'll still be around to spend time with."

Nami finally confessed, "I know. I just wish he would have let us in about it. I mean, he's our captain, too, and Zoro just takes off with him…"

"Luffy probably just needed a break," Chopper explained, "I expected him to be tired after his attacks. I was actually surprised when he kept eating like normal right afterward."

"I doubt he appreciates the looks he's been getting since then, either." Sanji said stoically.

"What looks?" Nami asked, becoming exasperated.

Usopp looked at the table. "That's true.We've all been looking at him like we've never seen him before." he looked back at Sanji. "You think that's why Zoro took him away?"

Sanji nodded. "Sure."

Usopp sighed and frowned at the table guiltily, "Now I feel bad. I mean, I'm only worried, but we kind of remind me of those people that stop walking down the path to stare at a wagon accident. Like, if it wasn't something graphic, we wouldn't look hardly at all, you know?"

"I think that's a little extreme, you two." Nami said. After all, it wasn't like she found any of this entertaining.

"What if we wanted to go get him to spend time with him alone?" Usopp asked. "What do we do?"

Chopper was sad, but agreed with Sanji. "I think that this is a personal thing for Luffy, and if being with Zoro makes him feel better, then as a doctor I would recommend we not get in the way of that and make it harder for him. Luffy will probably still want to visit with us, but we shouldn't try to force him from Zoro, if that's what anyone's thinking."

"I don't think anyone could _force_ him from Ken-san if Luffy wanted to stay with him." Robin said from where she had walked over to the coffee machine, "and I think any such action would prove to be exceptionally unwise. He's still Luffy. If you want to spend time with him, just come in and talk with him, or ask him if he wants to play a game with you. I'm sure he'll do it."

Usopp and Chopper smiled at that. Sanji winked at her, "Sasuga Robin-chan."

Nami finally nodded in understanding. "So you're saying we should just be normal, then? If nothing's really changed, anyway, and it'll make Luffy feel better, then that's fine, right?"

Sanji smiled at her. "Nami-san is as right as ever! If Luffy needs help from one of us, he'll let us know. If he wants to _play_, I'm SURE he'll let us know."

Now he rose and started to wash the dishes up to make some space on the counter. "In the meantime, I need to get back to work, and I'm sure you all have things to do as well."

"Oh!" Chopper jumped up and darted for the door. "I wanted to log Luffy's progress so far!"

"That's right!" Usopp suddenly exclaimed at the same time, "My invention!"

"Usopp?" Sanji caught him on his way out the door, "I know Luffy said it was fine, but can you wait until after lunch to bring that thing in here? I was going to make something fun with him. As a surprise."

Usopp nodded. "You need to make up with him. I get it. I can wait. Hey, can I help, too?"

Sanji hesitated, "Not this time. My kitchen isn't suddenly a playground or anything. The rules still apply. This just gives Luffy something to do that's indoors, away from the elements. He likes it. It distracts him, I think. Anyway, there isn't much else I can do for him, and it's my time with him."

Usopp frowned. "It's not fair. You get cooking time with him. Chopper gets check-up time with him. Zoro gets a ton of time with him… I want to play with him, too…"

Robin smiled again, "You should think of something that he can do with you, Nagahana-kun."

"He'd love the distraction." Sanji seconded.

"Okay!" Usopp became excited. "I will think of something to do so that I can have Luffy-time!" With that he disappeared.

"I still don't think he's regarding it the right way…" Robin said.

"Maybe he is. We've all decided we shouldn't crowd Luffy -or that's the impression I got- so there's no reason to really mingle around him unless we have a reason to, right?" Nami shrugged from the table. After a moment, she rose, herself. "Well, I have a map to make the next layer of, so I'll see you guys at lunch, I guess." She waved on her way out the door.

"I'll bring you a drink, later, Nami-san." Sanji called after her from the sink.

"Okay."

Robin took her coffee and walked outside as well.

* * *

Down in the boy's room, Zoro had climbed down the ladder and made his way across the room. 

Luffy was probably expecting him to head for the couch and the little one's boshi-bed, but Zoro decided to go for his hammock instead. He chose the swinging bed (even though it made less sense to the observer why he would do such a thing with Luffy) because Zoro knew that he was liable to get very caught up in the actions of his captain while they were down here, and he didn't want to miss anything that might happen outside. Like a storm or an attack or something.

If something like that were to happen, like it or not, Zoro knew he would have to put Luffy in his hat and go up top to play captain. First mate was another name for sub-captain, and Zoro was the only one with his level of strength on the ship right now, so everyone was his responsibility. It was one of his duties. Luffy was still in charge of major decisions, mind you, but he obviously couldn't go outside and direct a battle.

As Zoro climbed into his hammock and waited for it to settle, he looked down at his captain and noticed that Luffy had no expression at all. He looked so tired, just staring ahead.

_This attack really got to him. Not like the one last night at all. I had a feeling it would be the sound attacks that floored him, if he had any._

Zoro tilted his hand a little to indicate to the boy that it was time to get off, but Luffy didn't move. The swordsman sighed and scooped the boy around the middle with two fingers, laying him on his chest. He still wouldn't push, Luffy could make the first move when he was ready. The hammock rocked them gently, but not enough even to bother Luffy as the boy came to terms with what had happened to him.

The quiet stretched on, but it was a peaceful quiet. Luffy felt no inspiration hit him with what to say, so he let his mind be blank of words. The memory of the attack played over and over, but how does one describe such a thing? And so they laid in peaceful stillness, away from all other eyes. Just the two of them.

"It was scary, Zoro," Luffy finally broke the quiet in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "This attack. It was scarier than the last one."

Zoro didn't answer for a moment. He'd figured as much, seeing as the kid had been panicked. "Why, do you think?" he whispered back.

Luffy thought about it for a few seconds. "Last time, it was like I was passing out sort of, it was burning… but you were there, so it wasn't so bad…" He trailed off here, finally moving to seek his swordsman's eyes with his own.

Zoro could see so many feelings warring for dominance through those deep soul windows. "Luffy?"

The boy took a deep breath and forged on, "This time… it was _stronger_. It hit me harder… and I couldn't breath well or focus on anything, and it was heavy. It was so heavy." He turned his face away, looking almost ashamed that he had lost a fight so badly to a non-corporeal foe. "I've never felt crushed before, Zoro… but it was like I was being squished inside like melon guts." He closed his eyes. "I thought I was gonna get sick."

"It hurt?"

Luffy took a shaky breath, "_It hurt so bad_…"

Zoro had expected Luffy to stop here, but was surprised when he kept going.

"…because I felt like I was alone. That's why, I think. There was noise everywhere, but I was alone… Because I couldn't go to you because you were fighting, and I knew you were mad because of me, so…"

"Luffy, I wasn't mad because of you. I was mad at Sanji for saying those things _about_ you. You didn't hurt anything, and you know I could care less about Nami's blouse."

"I know that. I know… just, I couldn't figure it out then because my head…" Luffy shrugged here to indicate that Zoro could figure it out from there.

Zoro sighed, "okay, buddy. I know. Next time, though, don't be afraid to call for me for any reason. Okay? I'm you're first mate, captain. And I'll be here if you need me. You know that."

Luffy laid his head back down and closed his eyes with a smile, "I do know that."

It was quiet again for a bit. Finally Luffy spoke again. "I didn't want them to do that. Act like that, I mean."

Zoro glances back down at him. His littlest nakama hadn't moved. He was still laying on his tummy, head turned to his right. His voice sounded a little annoyed, though. "I knew they would, but still…"

"You don't want them looking at you differently." Zoro finished for him.

"Yeah. But it probably won't last," the boy suddenly shivered and rolled onto his side, "Right?" he finished while trying to curl up in a fold of Zoro's shirt for heat. It wasn't big enough. Luffy pouted.

Zoro raised up a hand and moved to curl the shirt up a little and over the boy like he wanted, but as his hand passed over Luffy, the tiny pirate snatched it in the air and towed it flat over him like a blanket. Zoro just let it rest. "Probably," he answered.

"How are your hands always so warm?" Luffy asked, already someplace new.

Zoro frowned at him. "That's easy. They're not. That's how."

Luffy turned his head to look up at him. "They are." he insisted with a smile.

"Mm." Zoro noised at him -his noncommittal way of getting out of an unwanted line of questioning.

Luffy smiled bigger and snuggled in warmer. "Mmm!" he noised back, happily.

Zoro tried not to smile at him for this, but it was hard. "You sleepy again?"

Luffy nodded after a moment. "It's weird. I'm not usually like this."

Zoro decided to tease him, "_Man_… and you slept in really late this morning and _everything!"_ he tsked.

Luffy dawned a huge grin, "Oh no! I'm turning into Zoro!" He began kicking his feet in laughter under Zoro's hand.

Zoro forced himself to look irritated, "You know, I could squish you right now."

Luffy laughed harder at the empty threat. "But you wouldn't!" he teased, knowingly.

Zoro raised one eyebrow. _It's amazing how cocky he gets when I've got him wrapped up like a burrito_. He suddenly took on a smug look, "You're right, I won't." and lifted his hand away.

Luffy stopped laughing immediately. He followed the hand as it was lowered back down to the hammock and away from him, pushing himself on his hands. "Zoro no…" his pout was audible.

Zoro wouldn't budge, "Sorry, buddy." He was just teasing, but Luffy's pout was too cute. _I've found a new way to keep you in line, haven't I? In your face, Kuso-cook._

Luffy kept making his sad face at the hand. "I won't make fun of you because you're so lazy anymore if you bring it back."

Zoro snorted, "You call that an apology?"

Now Luffy looked imploringly at him. "Zoro, I'm cold…"

And Zoro sighed and brought the hand back. "Alright, alright."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered sleepily as he resettled on his tummy right over Zoro's heartbeat. He knew it would probably be really strange normally, but he _really_ liked it here. It was the most wonderfullest place he could be right now, and he was happy.

And then the hatch opened, which startled both of them, though one hid it well and the other was well hidden.

"Um… Luffy, Zoro?" came the very timid sounding voice of a baby reindeer, "Is it alright if I come in?"

Zoro looked at his captain, who smiled, "Aa."

"Sure Chopper, come on down." Zoro called quietly.

Chopper heard him fine, his hearing being almost as sharp as Luffy's, and climbed down the ladder, making a little oof noise on each rung.

Once down, he toddled over to where Zoro was swinging and climbed up on a stool where he plonked himself down with a pencil and a medical chart on a clipboard that Usopp had made for him. "Hi, Luffy." he smiled.

Luffy turned his head and smiled back, "Yo Chopper."

Zoro took his hand away so that Chopper could see him. Understanding what he was doing, Luffy rolled onto his back and shifted a little before making grabbing motions for Zoro's other hand to come up. Zoro raised it and Luffy pulled it down over him again, so now he could see Chopper fine without Zoro's wrist in the way.

Chopper giggled like Hiluruk, "eh eh eh."

Zoro smiled at his two youngest nakama, and Chopper got the exam underway. "How are you feeling now?"

Luffy nodded, "I'm okay. …Tired."

The Xoan nodded, "I expected that, actually. Did you feel okay eating?"

Luffy looked at him like he was crazy. "I always feel good eating. Is there another way to feel about it?"

Zoro laughed a little, which, in turn, made Luffy giggle because Zoro's chest bounced him up and down. It was fun!

Chopper didn't smile. He was in doctor-mode now, and didn't even look up from his clipboard. "Did that feel like a bad attack before?"

Luffy stopped giggling and braced himself to Zoro's hand. Zoro felt his do this and stopped laughing, too, for Luffy's sake. _Kind of a mood-killing question, Doctor. …even though we all knew it was coming… ah well. _

"Yeah." Luffy hugged one of Zoro's fingers, "Is that going to happen again?"

Chopper looked sadly at his chart. "I don't know. Maybe not, but probably. Unless this ends all of a sudden, then yeah. And there's not a big chance of that happening. Almost none, actually." Chopper felt bad having to answer his captain that way, but it was true.

Luffy closed his eyes sadly and nodded, "Thought so."

Chopper decided to get on with it. "Can you describe it to me?"

But Luffy seemed reluctant to talk about it anymore. Zoro understood why; they'd just gotten past that, and now their captain wanted to put it behind him. But this attack wasn't the fainting spell from last night, and everyone had seen it, so Chopper just couldn't let it go.

When Luffy didn't answer for a long enough pause, Chopper looked a little put-out. "Have you talked about it already?"

Zoro answered for him. "He told me some, yeah."

Chopper looked at the first mate now, "Can you tell me?"

Now Zoro paused for a moment to see if Luffy would say anything. After a moment, though, the tiny one turned his head to look at Zoro as well, so Zoro spoke. "He described pain, dizziness, nausea, and disorientation."

Chopper wrote all this down. "Just during the attack, or afterward, too?"

Luffy hadn't been clear on this, but Zoro had been in the room with him throughout it's entirety, so… "Most of the pain went away right away. The dizziness and nausea, too. He was disoriented for a little while afterward." Chopper nodded and kept writing.

Now Zoro asked a question. "Hey, Chopper, how long could an attack last? Will different attacks last different lengths, and do you know what they are?" Luffy looked interested in what was happening again.

Chopper put the clipboard in his lap. "I've been thinking about this, too. The way a Rumble Ball works for me is, if I concentrate hard on the form I want to assume -you know, the way that form feels- then I take that form. I can't be sure, but I think maybe for Luffy it could be that if he focuses on one sense too much, it could overpower him… maybe. I thought maybe that's what happened at the table earlier. It got so loud that all anyone could hear was you and Sanji, so he had a stimulated attack."

Zoro nodded. "Okay, then what's the difference between a stimulated attack and a normal one?"

"Well, he hasn't had a normal one yet,"

Zoro felt Luffy cut off his circulation.

"-but I think they could come in any strength. The only difference really is that one is triggered by outer stimulation, and the other is totally inward. He might be able to feel the stimulated ones coming before they actually hit."

"That's what happened today!" Luffy suddenly spoke up, cutting Zoro's fingers some slack.

The other two looked at him. Zoro frowned, "You felt the attack coming?"

Luffy nodded to Zoro, "I thought I might have one, because it started to hurt a few seconds before it started to HURT." He made to sit up, and Zoro lifted his hand and set it on his chest next to the boy.

Chopper took note again. "In time, you might be able to tell better when they're coming if they're induced. But that's only my theory."

Luffy nodded. That could be a good thing… if he really had to go through that again, that is. Then he would be able to tell Zoro and his swordsman could take him away where they could be together through it. Luffy just had a feeling that being alone with Zoro might make them not as painful, because it would be quiet and Zoro could hold him… _God, I'm pathetic. What would he think if he knew what I was thinking? I wonder if… Would he mind so much? If he knew how much I wanted him to hold me…?_

He looked at his first mate out of the corner of his eye. Zoro knew instantly when he was under scrutiny, and looked back, but Luffy turned back to Chopper before he got the chance to really see him.

Zoro thought nothing of this, because Chopper was already in the middle of another statement. "The most important thing to do when you have an attack is stay calm, because if you panic it could -and probably will- get really bad. I mean, really bad. Okay, Luffy?"

"Hoorah." Luffy said dryly.

"I'm serious!" The baby reindeer went into the lecture mode he went into when Zoro didn't take his injuries seriously. "Emotional distress is the worst thing for you right now! Fear will feed your condition like you wouldn't believe, especially when your having an attack! If you freak out, that will make you vulnerable and you're vulnerable enough already!"

Luffy stubbornly puffed out his cheeks at this. Zoro was worried he'd stopped listening out of spite. He hated being seen as weak.

Chopper kept on going, because once in lecture mode, he wasn't likely to stop until something interrupted him. "If you freak out, you could cause a barrage of attacks to hit you at once out of nowhere. They could be all kinds, and at the same time. Like a panic attack. A total assault! Do you want that to happen? No! So you have to stay cal-"

"Chopper," Zoro spoke up, "Ease off. It's okay."

"Is this a bad time?" A voice came from the still-open hatch.

The two smaller ones looked in surprise to see Sanji half-way down the ladder. "Because I can come back." He pointed to the hatch above him with a free hand.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "No. We're done here."

Chopper seemed a little unhappy with this, because he had never gotten an indication of understanding from their captain, but what more could he do? He hopped off the stool with a sigh and went over to climb the ladder that Sanji had just stepped away from.

Luffy regarded his cook. He didn't really think anything of what Sanji had said earlier, being one who judged people by their actions more than their words. Even if no one had picked up on it, Sanji had lowered himself before his captain to apologize (he assumed for the same reason for which Zoro had apologized), and that was more than enough to assure the boy that any words he had said he hadn't meant.

But Sanji generally stayed in the kitchen playing with various recipes and coming outside for visits now and then, but he never came down here during the afternoon, so Luffy was a little curious about why he was here now.

Zoro had said that maybe Sanji wasn't feeling well, so had he come to see Chopper? Then why had he let Chopper leave just now?

Sanji spoke from where he was, still next to the ladder with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, captain. You still wanna help me out?"

And suddenly Luffy remembered. Lunch! "YEAH!" He began to bounce again, and turned to Zoro, "Come on Zoro! Let's go! It's lunch-making time!"

Even though he really didn't _want _to, Zoro grudgingly swung one leg out of the hammock. He assumed that if Sanji was in here, he must have been over his kick from earlier. Maybe now they could finally find out what that had been all about in the first place.

Sanji said nothing as Zoro carried the captain over. He had been thinking that maybe he would be able to have a little alone-time with the smallest pirate so that he could explain himself, but he didn't really mind of Zoro was in the room, he supposed. Kuso-Kenshin deserved an explanation, too, even though he probably wouldn't need one. Zoro actually understood him pretty well. It was irritating.

Zoro reached the ladder and, as if reading Sanji's mind, stopped and met his eyes for a moment. The blond nodded to him, and Zoro proceeded up the ladder with the tiniest of bundles singing merrily in one hand.

* * *

AN: Here it is. I have not made any progress this week on this story, as I feared. So chapter 7 remains very incomplete, but it should be faster to write than this one was. Depending on how my date tomorrow goes -I met a very nice and cute young gentleman on my campus, a Geography major- I'm sure I willbe writing happily tomorrow night. But I am essay free next week, and will make the time to complete chapter seven for next week. It will probably be up next friday or thereabouts. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They are so very encouraging to me. 


	7. Tickle

Hi guys! Okay, i got a few friendly emails about this, so I wanted to answer them here. I know this isn't under the Romance category, cuz I could only pick two genres... but it is gonna have some fluffy romance in it. It'll only continue, and probably get stronger... I know that they're OOC sometimes, but that's cuz this is a developing ZoLu YAOI, so they might think or dothings now and then that are kinda OOC.

I'm trying my hardest to keep Zoro and Luffy in character, but i've never felt that I had a good grip on Zoro, and Luffy in Rumble kind of throws him out of whack anyway. No one ever knows what Luffy's thinking, and Zoro's so hard to give feelings to at all... I'm sorry if my attempts are turning you off... I really am trying!

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

Chapter 7

_**Tickle**_

Once they were all in the kitchen, Luffy climbed to the top of Zoro's hand to poke his head out… and saw the most welcome sight on earth. Oh yes.

Sanji had spread the makings of subs all over the entire table so that Luffy would be able to help assemble them with him freely. There were meats and cheeses and pickles and all sorts of wet things like ketchup to slather everywhere. Yay!

Zoro smiled inwardly at the display as well, and made his way to the table to set Luffy down. With such a sight before him, Luffy could not be down fast enough. _Talk about a distraction_, Zoro thought, as Luffy danced around the food, skipping and kicking and twirling about comically. Zoro himself headed to the wall to lay down for a breather. _Nice job, Cook._

Sanji walked in behind them and saw Luffy's dance and a smile lit up his face. "What do you think, captain? Are sandwiches okay?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms in the air and running back to the end of the table where Zoro was… only to see that Zoro had laid down against the wall. Probably to take a nap or something. …well, that was okay as long as he was close. He'd just had an attack anyway, so that meant (in his own rubber mind) that he wouldn't have another one for a long time, right?

He smiled and skipped back over to the food.

Sanji walked over and pulled the bench away from the table side so he could stand right beside him. "Alright, then. I took orders from everyone a few minutes ago, so all we need to do is pick a name and some bread and put everything on it that's under that name." He set the list down by Luffy so that the little thing could read over it fine. It was all katakana in order to be positive Luffy could read it. "So I can pick any name and make it?"

"I'm doing the ladies', but anyone else's, yes. Who do you want?"

Luffy crawled up and down the paper, reading a bunch of names and ingredients. Then he put his hand to his chin in a pose of mock-consideration, which he needn't have done, because Sanji already knew whose he would pick. Luffy wasn't big on following directions and remembering what goes on what when.

"Ummm… All of them. I'll help with all of them!" he smiled merrily.

Sanji nodded and said, "Okay, then how about I tell you what to get, and then you get it and bring it over, okay? While I'll do the mustard and stuff."

"You mean just fetch things?" Luffy pouted, disappointed.

Sanji gave him a look of disbelief. "You think it'll be that easy, do you? I bet you can't even keep up with me." he shook his head in feigned doubt.

"You're on!" the boy shouted, and dragged a bread roll over.

Sanji chuckled. He'd planned for it to happen this way. He began to read ingredients out loud, and Luffy skipped and ran all over, gathering it. Sanji read a little faster, and Luffy laughed, trying to keep up. When the munchkin started to fall behind, Sanji would pretend to need to fix something to look nicer… before reading the next item on the list, in order to give Luffy the impression that he was doing exceedingly well.

Zoro observed all of this happen from the wall. He smiled when he figured out what Sanji was doing. Neither knew if Luffy picked up on this or not, but he was having a good time, so it didn't really matter, did it? The two had made up, and everything was fine now.

Luffy actually was doing very well. He never got distracted, focused fully on his challenge, and only slipped up once, grabbing the wrong number of chicken breasts for the parmesan melt that Zoro called for from the wall.

Once They had finished all the other guys' subs, Luffy grinned triumphantly at his cook. "See? I told you I could do it! Hah!"

Zoro laughed from his position, and Sanji nodded as if very impressed. "Good job. Now, what do you want on yours?"

Luffy turned around to look at all the condiments stacked around him. Hmmm… "I can put anything on it?" He wasn't used to being set loose around food with no "except for"s or "only a little"s, but he didn't want to be splatted, so he had to be sure…

Sanji nodded, "Anything, any amount. -_That you think you can handle_," he added before turning him loose. With Luffy's new size, a huge meal to him was a normal meal to the other guys, so Sanji had no need for concern.

This was like the perfect game for Luffy. He could throw everything he decided would taste good onto a roll of bread that was three times longer than he was, and then eat it all in one go. How he could do this would defy imagination, but Sanji had prepared all of this knowing it would happen. He wasn't sure what Luffy would like, but the kid had to have a big meal for energy. That fact had proven itself time and time again, so now Luffy would decide, and Sanji would just let him have it.

This was obviously something that would never happen again once the Rumble-effect wore off, so Sanji didn't feel weird saying the phrase, "Be sure to taste a little of what you think you want before you add it. Things taste different now, remember."

Luffy rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

As the spectacle began, and Luffy took Sanji's recommendation to heart, taking a bite out of most everything on the table, Zoro couldn't help but hand it to the cook. If ever there was a peace offering to be made with their captain, this was it.

Luffy ran about the amazing assortment around him. He learned that the white cheeses were okay to eat, and the yellows were a little stronger.

He took a bite of Pepper Jack, and immediately started waving his arms in frantic motions. For what, he had no clue, but Sanji had gave him a small pre-poured osake-saucer of milk off the counter to get that taste out of his mouth. "Be careful, Luffy. Smaller bites, okay?"

The little saucer was a pretty manageable size for the shrunken pirate. Sanji had really thought about everything this time, and Luffy smiled at him gratefully. He had the _best_ cook in the world!

Luffy finished and recommenced his quest.

Sanji sighed as tiny footprints -one red and one yellow- progressed to leave a trial behind everywhere that Luffy had gone. The boy had stepped into mustard and then ran right across the inside of the mayonnaise lid while he was racing to keep up with Sanji. The cook didn't even know how he had gotten the ketchup on only his left foot, but he wasn't sure how he'd gotten it all up and down his arms, either. All Sanji could imagine was that ketchup was messy and he hadn't been watching his captain the whole time, because it had happened somehow. …And if Luffy had run through another open roll without anyone noticing, then the cook probably didn't want to know about it, anyway.

Zoro watched this with expression of open humor on his face. He found humor in both Luffy's actions and the cook's sighs, so this was pretty fun for him, altogether.

Hah! Sanji had just glared at him. Well, that only made it funnier.

It was pretty impressive, though, how Sanji was doing all this without even needing a smoke yet! It was actually pretty weird… Zoro was impressed, way down in that place where he felt things that he refused to acknowledge.

Luffy seemed to have noticed this too, for after running across the table with his sixth slice of salami wrapped over his head like a taco, he turned to his chef to inquire of him, "Sanji, are you sick?"

Sanji paused in his trying to make Luffy's sub actually look like a recognizable type of food of some sort, instead of the… pile of meats it looked like now. "What? No!"

Luffy appeared to be confused by this answer. "Oh."

Sanji went back to working on the sub. "Why?"

Luffy poked his arm through a piece of Swiss cheese and waved it about for no apparent reason. "Because we were talking and we thought that maybe you didn't feel well, because you were so cranky today. Even though you were fine yesterday."

Sanji groaned a little. "No, it's not… I'm not sick. I just can't smoke anymore. I'm adjusting."

_Adjusting…? _Luffy furrowed his brow in confusion. What an annoyingly long word. "Since when?" He put his head through the cheese hole and just let it stay there as he tilted his head adorably. Zoro smiled… then made it go away.

Sanji sighed again, "Last night."

Luffy nodded slowly, but still looked confused as a couple unasked questions flashed in his eyes. After a moment, however, Luffy seemed to find his own answer because his expression dimmed a little, and his unasked questions changed. He raised his eyes back up to Sanji's. "Because of me?"

Sanji sighed and after a moment, answered, "No. No, not because of you. Don't worry about that."

Luffy reflected quietly, arms folded, a serious look on his face that told any who looked at him that he was going over something serious in his mind. Even with the cheese in place. After a moment, he spoke to Sanji, but never changed position. He had actually hoped that Sanji would answer him affirmatively, because if it wasn't because of _him_, then that meant… "Then you _are_ sick."

Sanji looked a little uncomfortable, "No…I just decided to quit, that's all."

Luffy met his eyes, expression unchanging. It was quiet for a moment. Everyone in the room knew there was more to it than that. Sanji truly _enjoyed_ smoking, so why would he quit? Luffy wouldn't budge. His nakama's well-being was a matter of great priority to the young captain.

Knowing that his captain -usually so hyper- was very stubborn and would have no problem at all with standing in that same stance waiting for more for the next twenty minutes _at least_, Sanji finally sputtered a little, and made most of Nami's entire sub while he quickly blustered uncomfortably though his answer. "I'm not sick, okay? Not yet. Chopper said I had to stop, so I'm trying, here, alright! I'm trying, so I'm gonna be fine."

Luffy expression changed to a smile at these words. "Good."

Then he ran across the tabletop to throw the cheese he was wearing onto his roll.

Zoro grunted. "So it's withdrawal, then? You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, moron. What would you do about it anyway?" he glanced pointedly at the tiny boy as he pulled himself up the top of the pickle jar and peaked inside… only to be hit by the scent and fall back to the wooden surface. Sanji looked back at the swordsman. "You already have your hands full, sometimes quite literally."

Zoro nodded, for that was true. Chopper would have to take care of the cook. Zoro had another charge to look after. Said charge had dropped to sitting on the table with his head between his knees. That was an odd position to see him in, but one that was steadily becoming more common as the day went by. It made Zoro very nervous. He just couldn't help it.

"Luffy?" Zoro called. "You okay?"

Luffy groaned, nodded… and after a moment slooowly pushed himself to his feet. That had been a miserable surprise. Humph! Just see if he went near any pickles again any time soon! This was so despairing. It just wasn't fair.

Sanji finished the girls' subs, having speed in the kitchen that even Luffy knew not, the cook looked at his captain's ensemble and waved the incoming armful of olives away. "No more, Luffy."

Luffy stopped, "But you said-"

"No more on this sandwich. If you want to make another after you've finished eating this one, that's fine, but if you put anything else on this one I won't be able to close it, and then even _you_ won't be able to properly chew it."

A dramatic sigh, "Alllriiiight…" and Luffy trudged back over to the olive bowl to unload his arms.

Recognizing this as the sign that food was ready again, Zoro began to automatically move outside to call those fools in to eat. Even thought they had already eaten not too long ago. Zoro turned back around, "Oi, cook. You sure they'll be hungry again?"

"Maybe not. Who cares? Lunch is already about two hours late and I'm not waiting anymore. Are you gonna get them?"

Zoro shrugged as if he hadn't been moving to do that very thing anyway and Sanji had just dumped this terrible burden on him. "I _suppose_…"

"Then wait for me to finish cleaning up, first."

"ME TOO!" came the small voice from the table. Zoro looked down to see Luffy pouting at him as if he felt he'd been forgotten about.

The swordsman frowned. "Luffy, it's freezing out there for you."

"That's okay." Luffy insisted, even though it probably wasn't, "It wasn't that bad when we came back in here a little bit ago! Please?"

"Luffy, I don't know…" the sword fighter answered. "All I have to do is get them, so I'll only be out there for a minute."

Luffy bit his lip and looked around the room as if he expected to find the perfect reason that it was okay all of a sudden just floating in the air around him. He didn't find it, and his breathing got faster as he got more upset. Finally he just started hopping from one foot to the other, begging. "Can't I go? Can't I, Zoro? Can't I go, too? I'll be okaaayy…"

"Oh for the love of- will you just take him off the table, already?" Sanji asked, sounding exasperated. "I can't wash it with him jumping around splashing ketchup all over."

Luffy looked down and noticed the mess of his legs and feet for the first time. "Hey! I'm all messy."

Zoro snickered. He couldn't help it. Luffy smiled at his first mate, because he had done something that made Zoro happy… even though he had no clue what that was…

Unfortunately, Zoro's next words wiped the smile off his face. "That's right. You're all messy. I don't want that all over me."

Sanji rolled his eyes, picked up the captain as Luffy yelped in surprise, and threw him at the swordsman, anyway. "Then clean him off in the sink."

"That was great! Again!" Luffy laughed at his fast, unexpected journey, looking toward Sanji, who ignored him as Zoro sighed and walked over to the sink.

Sighing again and more loudly, so that the cook wouldn't realize that he didn't mind taking care Luffy like this, Zoro turned on the faucet gently and made sure the water was just tepid.

Sobering instinctively at the sound of running water, Luffy began to squirm in his hand. "Zoro, what are you gonna do?"

Zoro didn't answer, and simply moved Luffy so that his feet were under the water.

Luffy's body tensed up in shock… and then he burst out laughing and started squirming even harder. The water falling on his feet tickled SO BAD. He shrieked with laughter, and Zoro rolled his eyes at his captain's reaction to the water. He knew it had to tickle, because this was Luffy's ticklish-laugh (not to be confused with his something-interesting-laugh or his I-have-a-good-idea-laugh or his general-nonsense-laugh or his victory-laugh), and it had a little more desperation in it than this other laughs did. Sanji got the weirdest expression on his face for a moment, and that finally set Zoro laughing.

With all Luffy's squirming, it didn't take long for the water to do it's job. Since the poor kid was wiggling his toes and spazing, the ketchup came off everything and the boy was left cleaner than he was before waking up that morning. The water on only his feet did it's job in another way, too, and Luffy eventually felt his energy start leave him. He stopped kicking eventually, but the laughter couldn't stop. It just tickled too much.

As soon as he was sure Luffy was clean, Zoro pulled him away and turned off the water. The kid was struggling to draw breath so hard that he couldn't talk, and he kept laughing as if on 'auto' or something while Zoro laid him down in his other palm to let him calm a bit.

Gradually the laughter died down, and a panting Luffy slumped into Zoro's hand fully, utterly exhausted, eyes closed and hand on his chest. Holy crap, that had tickled!

Zoro and Sanji both looked from their captain to each other. Sanji finally raised his eyebrow and turned around pointedly as if to say 'Don't look at me, he's all yours'.

Zoro lowered his thumb over Luffy, as he had learned that Luffy tended to move for it to calm him. Zoro noticed that he held onto it whenever he was tired or in a strong emotional state of any type, whether it be cheerfulness or anxiety or frustration.

Sure enough, even as he lowered his thumb, Luffy reached for it without opening his eyes and pulled it against his chest.

"You okay?"

Luffy tiredly nodded, head lolling to one side.

Zoro started to get the tiniest bit concerned. "Sorry about that. It was just to get you clean."

Luffy didn't nod this time, but after a moment, he licked his lips… and got out a quiet answer, " 'm okay… just… water."

_Aaa, yeah… _"Your curse."

Luffy nodded again. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

Zoro held him still and didn't move a muscle until Luffy had caught his breath and let his hands fall from around the swordsman's thumb. _Damn, he's sensitive. Even I've never seen him that bad. He was absolutely hysterical. I guess my idea of sink-showers is out the window. He won't do that again willingly…_

"That was fun, though." Luffy smiled up at him from where he lay. Zoro's thought died in his head.

He looked into his hand and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you liked it, I guess. But if you're thinking about asking me to do it again, I'm gonna tell you no."

Luffy pouted, his mouth closing from being in mid-question preparation as he finally sat up in Zoro's palm. "Awww, Zoro, why not?"

"Just in case it could turn bad. You were exhausted a minute ago. I won't do anything that could become too much for you, so that will only happen when you're messy."

Luffy folded his arms and frowned stubbornly, "Hmmmm".

Sanji cleared his throat and pointed to the door, and Zoro decided to take the hint and change the subject before Luffy gave him a _really_ bizarre order that would start a game that Zoro just couldn't see himself ever playing with the kid. He looked back down to Luffy, "Wanna go get them now?"

_Oh yeah! _"Okay," the rubber munchkin smiled, all previous thoughts forgotten.

"Come on, then." Zoro cupped him close, "And we can't stay out there for long, okay?" Luffy laughed in anticipation and hugged himself to Zoro while the two headed out.

The first thing Zoro realized upon leaving the door was that the sun was blocked by clouds, which consequently holding the heat in, so it _had_ warmed up some. His captain was relaxed against him with his hands over his eyes to block the light that was still bright to him, but he wasn't curled up for heat this time, so that was somewhat of a good sign right there. Zoro carried him around the wall to Aft.

Luffy shifted around in the large hand that held him, and, making sure he was going to stay in Zoro's shadow, slowly squinted and pulled himself to the top of Zoro's hand to chance a look around his ship. Nami was downstairs with her cartography, and Luffy smiled upon hearing Sanji's inept calls 'encouraging' her to come to the kitchen and see the lovely lunch the two had made, but the other three were lingering in the sun, either fiddling with some contraption of sorts or reading. _They're gonna love it! _He thought to himself excitedly.

"Hey!" he shouted at the top of his lungs… which everyone just managed to make out, "Let's go eat lunch because I made lunch with Sanji and it's good so let's go eat it!"

Robin laughed and set her book down to rise and walk over toward the two, but Usopp and Chopper bolted up and dashed past them excitedly. Luffy would usually have been with the latter two, bolting toward the kitchen chaotically, and he kind of missed being able to do it now.

Zoro noticed Luffy looking after them longingly, and decided to get his mind off of it by bouncing him a little. He cupped his captain in two hands quite suddenly, and before the boy could even grasp what was happening, he was being flung up just a little above Zoro's hands like he was on a trampoline. Luffy squealed and then laughed heartily, grabbing Zoro's pointer for leverage as his body repeatedly lost its grounding against the large palms. After almost a minute of playing this way with his captain, Zoro stayed his hand to let the now-hyperactive Lilliputian regain a semblance of balance. "You dizzy?" he laughed.

Luffy's answering smile at him a moment later was absolutely glowing. "That was fun, Zoro! Can you do _that_ again?"

Zoro grinned a little. "I suppose. But let's get lunch now, okay?"

Luffy's smile continued full-force and he nodded, "YEAH!" Then the sun came out from behind a cloud and he let out a little cry and covered his eyes, instinctively moving down in Zoro's hands.

Robin, who had stopped at the top of the stairs to watch the whole thing, serenely continued down the stairs as though nothing had happened. Still, Ken-san had started to open up more since this happened to Luffy, and she had noticed. _Luffy is right. Even in the darkest of times, there is always light to be found somewhere if you know how to look for it._

* * *

Lunch held a very different atmosphere than breakfast had. There were fewer paranoid looks directed toward the captain, and this time it was okay to play with the food. 

When Zoro had first walked in behind Robin to find everyone else assembled, Luffy had started jumping around like a hot potato in his hand to be set down. Then he had pranced around the table to see everyone take a bite of their sub individually and enjoy it (which had weirded some of them out a little) before he had run back to his own place.

Luffy now sat happily on a yellow placemat which Sanji had decided to give him in order to keep Luffy sort of confined to one area of the table, and not skidding to other's dinning places to drool over food he couldn't eat. Knowing that Luffy would still feel inclined to run around whether he had a placemat or not, Sanji had further instilled in the boy a sense of belonging to that spot on the table by calling that placemat 'his special place'. Luffy had loved this and not left it yet, except when Sanji had first set it down on the table --he had grabbed the placemat without a word and towed it over so that Zoro was forced to just share the edge. The swordsman hadn't even looked or paused in his bite when he did this, automatically lifting his mug when Luffy came, and then setting it down again as if he had simply known what was happening without any warning whatsoever. Luffy hadn't even looked to see if the mug was lifted, he just rushed backward and right through where the mug had been moments before. It was like some bizarre, subconscious choreography that they both just knew. But they had always been like that, and while Robin had watched with a smile, no one else had so much as blinked.

Sanji was craving a cigarette like his captain craved adventure: if he didn't get to have one soon, he knew he would go crazy. He had considered trying to sneak one that night, but one look at Luffy running around the table playing that game with him a few minutes ago had changed his mind. He just couldn't do anything to hurt that boy. He had already hurt Luffy once. That was too much, already. So no smoking. He just had to keep himself distracted so as not to think about it, but his splitting headache was making it difficult. That's why he was sitting to eat with them all now, as opposed to leaning on the stove to watch the havoc ensue.

Now that Sanji had decided to abstain for himself (instead of having Chopper decide for him, which had automatically made him feel defiant) it was becoming a little easier. He longed so for that 'last one', but knew that Chopper would smell it and jump on him about it, and also that Luffy would detect it as well. Although Luffy probably wouldn't say anything, Sanji knew he would be disappointed at his lack of will power. But with him being so addicted to Zoro right now, the cook had a feeling that Luffy was really getting a taste of what it meant to be so openly dependant on something… and clearly understood that to have that something suddenly taken away would be devastating.

Luffy was very needy normally; he absorbed love from his nakama like a sponge-- but in this state, it was very obvious to Sanji that Luffy now needed more affection than normal. The chef, who had a habit of watching interaction between people from a distance, had observed that, since he had eaten the Rumble Balls, Luffy had been on an almost constant hunt for physical affection of some kind; he now sought to be held or played with in almost any fashion all the time. He couldn't go for more than about ten minutes without climbing into that idiot over there's lap or, as it was right now, patting Zoro's hand next to him on the table for no obvious reason.

Of all the people on the ship to cling to for comfort… The cook couldn't figure out exactly what it was about Zoro that made the swordsman known throughout East Blue as a 'demon' so approachable to kids! Chopper went to him with every problem, Usopp was always hiding behind him, Nami had him under her thumb, and Luffy now had him wrapped around his finger to the point where the slightest move summoned him to the captain's side.

_What a sap… _Sanji thought to himself, taking another bite of sandwich. When everyone stared at him, he realized he must have spoken out loud. Crap.

"Who's a sap, idiot?" Zoro said, sounding casual but there was a very clear dare in his gaze.

Without thinking, Sanji bit the hook. "You. You're a complete pushover. You just fold like a flower all the time."

Zoro wondered what the hell Sanji was thinking about that kept bringing on these totally deranged comments out of nowhere today. He sighed, determined not to give in to the moron's inanity.

Sanji got pissed when Zoro didn't answer at started to rise… only to have Nami's hand slap down on the table, accompanied by her reminder, "Truce!"

Both Zoro and Sanji looked at her, then glared at each other, then realized again that this no-fighting crap was gonna be a little more difficult to adhere to than they had first figured…

Zoro rolled his eyes and then glanced down at the placemat again… and then looked around to find his captain who appeared to have wandered away from him as soon as Sanji started snapping.

He found the boy on the other side of the table with Robin. She was holding Luffy, who was looking out at both him and the cook as if he expected punches to start flying any moment.

Now seeing that this wasn't the case, Luffy jumped out of her hand to land beside her sandwich… and steal an olive rather indiscreetly from her paper plate. He looked up to see that she had seen (naturally), but when she only smiled at him, he laughed back a little like he had been given a treat of some sort. Then he turned and skittled back across the table to his yellow placemat, bare feet slapping on the wood all the way.

For some reason this whole interaction bothered Zoro just a little. It was a strange feeling he had, almost as though the sight of Luffy being so friendly with someone else in his helpless state was unfair for some reason. He didn't know what the feeling was exactly, and tried to justify it as a sort of irritation toward Sanji for making Luffy run from him in the first place… but that wasn't quite right. It was more of that feeling that he always got when he caught Luffy playing with his swords--which were off limits to everyone else on the ship. Not because they might hurt the swords, but more because those swords were his. He was the swordsman, not them, and he had never been big on other people handling his things.

Now sitting beside him, Luffy smiled up at him innocently. Zoro had the feeling he did this mostly because he knew there was a good chance that whomever he was smiling at would return the gesture and cheer up a bit, even if they weren't down before. It was merely Luffy's way. After a moment, Zoro grunted at him and finished off his sub. Luffy laughed, and the swordsman squashed the strange feeling, for it had no grounds for existing and was a stupid thing to feel, anyway.

Everyone else finished up around the same time Zoro had, and those who hadn't seemed to feel inclined to bring the rest outside into the sun.

Usopp seemed especially keyed up about something, and Sanji remembered that contraption of his that he wanted to bring in here to make a mess in the galley with… He looked tiredly at the sniper. "Are you still bringing that weird thing in here?"

"It's not a WEIRD THING!" Usopp shouted indignantly, drowning out all other voices and earning himself the usual exasperated looks all around. "And no."

Sanji raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I'll do that later!"

Sanji's eyebrow dropped again and he automatically reached for his front pocket, only to frown deeper when he found it empty.

Usopp was still going, "I want to do something else now."

It was about here that most of the others decided they had heard enough, weren't involved, and didn't want to be, so they went back outside, gathering their food if they had any, to further enjoy the sunshine.

Usopp looked over to where Luffy had climbed up to Zoro's head and was currently tying small knots in the green hair that his swordsman would probably not appreciate later. Usopp tried not to laugh, knowing that he would have been killed had _he _been in Luffy's place right now… "Hey, Luffy! Wanna do something fun with me?"

Luffy looked up from his meticulous work with an excited expression. "A game?"

"Um, sort of. It's an activity. I'm sure you'll like it! It's kinda messy!"

Luffy smiled hugely. "YAYAYAY!" he cheered, jumping up and down as Zoro dawned a the most queer expression that anyone of them had ever seen him wear. The little one's trampoline was reaching up to pull his captain off his mop when Luffy suddenly lost his balance and toppled off on his own.

It was the strangest sensation. Not at first, for he had fallen many times before in his life, and it had never hurt. But this time Luffy had the oddest sense of foreboding as he saw Zoro's body fly past him. He didn't have the time to think about what he was doing, for thinking in an immediately-hazardous situation had never helped him before and was rather likely to get him killed in most cases, because he never seemed to connect the right circuits. His reach for the bench as he fell was purely instinctive… and unfortunately a split second too late.

Before he was even fully aware of what was happening to him, Luffy had landed on the wooden floor of the galley hard and painfully with a solid **THWACK**.

* * *

AN: Hi again. Sorry i'm late! I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda feel like nothing really happened in it... Anyways, let me know what you thought. Chapter 8 is finally coming along nicely. I finally got a handle on it. 

Thank you to those who have stuck with me for so long! You guys give me the encouragement I need to continue on schedule! I read your reviews and they are so nice! **DigitalDreamer** and **AlibisDragon **and** Spellcaster Hikaru**, you three always go out your way to let me know how much you enjoy my writing! **Ahja Reyn**, you're always so helpful and insightful! And **Clarobell** actually told me that this fic being updated last time actually made her day! Talk about compliments! You all make MY day! I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS!


	8. Art

Wow! Over 100 reviews for seven chapters! What an honor. And most of you guys are enjoying this! I'm so glad my story is making people happy. Special thanks to **Ahja Reyn**, who has been so supportive of all of my writing in this whole section.

**

* * *

**

**RUMBLE!**

Chapter 8

**the Art of Sharing**

Smacking into the floorboards wasn't so much painful as it was a shock that something so simple could effect him at all. As it was, the wind was completely knocked out of him, but he was more surprised than anything else. It wasn't all THAT painful. If he could just have a minute to pull it all together, it would be- WOAH…

That was when the utter dizziness set in. Much like the dizziness that morning, it made him a little nauseas… a little sick… his head hurt now. It still wasn't as bad as earlier, but his equilibrium was so askew that he didn't dare open his eyes to see the world that he felt was spinning around him. He laid on his side, hands resting on the floor in front of his face, eyes closed and breathing shaky. Cold sweat ran down his forehead.

Luffy's feeling of displacement in not knowing up from down lessened considerably when he felt Zoro gently touching him, grounding him. They didn't lift him, though. The touches were a little hesitant, as if Zoro were trying to see if it was safe to move him. He could hear Sanji saying something. He sounding rather serious, which everyone knew meant that he was concerned. Luffy groaned to show Zoro he was still awake, hoping that his friend would take this to be a positive sign and take him off this hard, cold floor.

He did, and Luffy let the warmth from those large hands fold around him like a blanket as he rolled onto his front to relax in one large, open palm. He felt Zoro's thumb rubbing his back, steadily quelling the nausea. Even now it felt good, and Luffy slowly formed a small smile.

He heard Zoro talking to him now. He could make out some of the words okay, but declined from giving them meaning in favor trying to stabilize his brain and stomach.

It didn't take all _that_ long, thank goodness, and after only a couple minutes, he was rolling back onto his back to look tiredly up at three of his anxious looking nakama. The relief on their faces was readable to the young captain.

He was glad that Usopp hadn't freaked and run to fetch Chopper. Having everyone in here acting paranoid when he hadn't even had an attack would be a little bothersome.

"You okay?" Zoro asked for probably the sixth time.

This time, however, Luffy smiled tiredly at him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He was even sure that he could summon another wind if he could just have a little break from action to re-gather his energy.

That wouldn't be happening, however, because no sooner were the words out of his mouth than Usopp folded his arms and nodded, almost as though he felt he had figured out something astounding that had for decades eluded the rest of the world. "Then you're good to play still." The sniper abandoned his pose of wisdom and darted out the door. "I'll go get the stuff!"

As soon as Usopp was out of the room, though not by design, Luffy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Zoro and Sanji both saw it.

The cook began to gather the paper plates in a very deliberate fashion to give the impression that, rather than telling Mosshead to take Luffy to a quiet place, he was instead making a suggestion based on _NO_ evidence _whatsoEVER_… "Hey assholes. I want both of you out of my kitchen before I count to ten so that I can hear myself think again. If you're still here when Usopp gets back with all his noise and mess-making abilities, then -_truce be damned_-, I'm kicking both of your asses."

It was a blatantly empty threat.

Zoro began to walk out leisurely before Sanji was even finished with it, so that the cook wouldn't think that he had attributed _anything at all _to Zoro's decision leave the kitchen. Luffy laid in his palm, relaxed and uncaring about where they were going. He reached for Zoro's thumb and began to trace his thumbprint with his own tiny finger. That might have felt kind of funny had Zoro's thumbs not been so calloused from all the swordplay he did.

He walked across the deck, hearing a bunch of clattering from the storage room. Usopp was obviously on a quest for something, and Nami wasn't thrilled with his presence while she was trying to work. She'd put a note on the door and everything. Zoro wondered why she didn't just move her work out of the storage room. She had been wanting to for a while because the boys were always sneaking food and Chopper had his medicinal supplies in there, and Robin used to go in there to make coffee and also the bathroom was in the back, so people always had to either cut through to it, or pee off the side of the boat (Luffy preferred this method of evacuation, but Nami was adamant about his use of the indoor plumbing their ship featured. When he tried to explain to her that he 'liked the breeze' she only became more insistent.).

In any case… _Usopp's insane._ Zoro thought fleetingly without breaking his gait. _Poor kid. _Nothing could make the swordsman go in there. Not a thing.

"Zoro, I gotta pee."

* * *

Zoro was back down in the bedroom again before long. He so longed to stay out in the sun and nap, and Luffy may even have been all for it… But then, Luffy, who took the characteristic of being a 'kid' to heart, had the self-preservation instinct of a baby goat. He couldn't take prolonged exposure outside like that, and the first mate knew it. 

Zoro walked across the room and plopped down on his couch, laying Luffy down on his thigh, where Luffy almost immediately began to hum softly to himself as he drew finger-circles on Zoro's pants; a definite warning sign that exhaustion was starting to set in. Usually food cured that, but Luffy had gone through three or four (or something) winds that day already, and it was only a matter of time before a person's 'git up and go' goes up and gets.

Zoro wouldn't say anything to Usopp, though. It was Luffy's decision if he felt he had the energy and wanted to try to do… whatever it was Usopp had planned.

Personally Zoro felt that the boy needed to rest like a Codine addict, so that was when Usopp started clambering loudly down the ladder with his impeccable timing. "You guys left!" he whined, "Why didn't you say you weren't coming back to the galley? I had to lug this stuff all the way up the stairs so that Sanji could tell me to lug it back down them again, and now -_heave-_ I have to get it down here…" He was grumbling now, sounding like it was more to himself than to the other two in the room.

Luffy sat up a little on his swordsman's thigh to watch Usopp make his rather clunky entrance carrying his whachamacallit under his skinny arm.

Zoro didn't know what the sniper was complaining about. The… whatever-the-heck-that-thing-was wasn't really that big. Well, not to him anyway.It was only about the size and shape of two throw-pillows stacked on top of each other, so about the size of a small crate. It was rather whiteish-cream colored, but it was wrapped in lots of bronzy cellophane, so Zoro didn't put it past it to be sheer white when the wrapping was gone. It looked pretty sturdy and unbreakable, too, so why he didn't just drop it down the hole and onto the bedroom floor, Zoro had no clue. But then, Usopp was such a drama queen.

At least _someone_ seemed to appreciate the… _thing_'s not-so-big size. "WOW!" Luffy said in awe as he watched Usopp make a much bigger deal than he had to about getting it across the room to them. "That's GINORMOUS!"

"I know!" Usopp said impressively, even though Zoro still thought that it wasn't, and the person he was talking to wasn't so big, himself. He set it on the table as gently as he could; with a low _THUD_ that made Luffy cover his ears and cringe for a moment.

But as soon as it was down, Luffy was sitting up a little more and looking like he wanted to rocket over to see it closer. But he still had a little of that drained feeling that he wasn't used to getting in the middle of the day. His arms and legs were heavy and he couldn't seem to gain the energy to stretch, let alone fly two feet to the table. He sighed angrily at himself. He really hated feeling this way when he wasn't even injured or _anything_… but his limbs were just so _heavy_…

Zoro's attention was drawn away from watching Usopp try to get all the cellophane from around the block by his captain's sigh of frustration. Luffy was starting to get cranky. But he still hadn't said anything to postpone he and Usopp's play-time.

Zoro bitterly decided that that was _just fine_, and who was Zoro to interrupt? He was a little mad at the smallest pirate for being so -in his opinion- ignorant of his own needs. _If he wants to push himself to go longer than he can, let him. If he would rather play with _Usopp _than spend time napping with _me_, even when he's so tired, then that's just fine, too. …I don't care. _

He looked pointedly back at the slab of something on the table. Zoro had feeling he knew now what it was, though he didn't know where the Sniper could have obtained it.

Luffy took a deep breath and let it out, before asking, "What is it?"

And Zoro's suspicions were confirmed when the sniper answered excitedly, "It's clay!"

"We have clay!" Luffy was surprised at this new information, "I didn't know we had clay!" he met Usopp's eyes in bafflement. "When did we get clay?"

"Silly Luffy," The long-nose started in his Mr. Superior voice, "this isn't just any clay. It's Skypiean clay. I traded with one of the guerilla kids that knew Aisa after you stopped the war, Captain."

Usopp stood over his finally-unwrapped clay block with a smile, and rubbed his handsome nose. Luffy seemed to like his idea, and the marksman could tell that even though he was tired, he wanted to play with it very much.

When he had first seen Luffy curled up with Zoro, Usopp had considered putting the whole thing off, but if Luffy wasn't going to say anything to indicate he wanted to postpone their fun, then the sniper wasn't going to say anything that might be taken as hurtful, like "Luffy, you are obviously much too weak and frail to play with something that even a three year old can handle."

Of course, he wouldn't _say_ it like _that_… but the underlying message would still be there. Even though he didn't act like it, Luffy picked up on those things now and again. Usopp didn't want to hurt his feelings…

He also didn't want to act paranoid about him like they all had at breakfast. He wanted Luffy to know that he still had the utmost confidence in him. …Even though he kinda was worried still about the fall Luffy had taken minutes ago, which was something he had never had to worry about from Rubber-boy before…

"What's the difference?" Zoro asked, bringing Usopp out of his reverie as Luffy nodded with a smile, wordlessly seconding the question.

The sniper smiled mysteriously as he jumped onto the unoccupied couch to retrieve one of the bean-bag chairs from behind it. "Well, for one thing, it's made out of a type of cloud. And _that_ means," he started as he dropped the giant bag unceremoniously next to the table, "It's softer and easier to shape. Here, check it out."

He scooped his hand right into it as though it were a block of firm-ish pie dough. His hand slid through the corner pretty easily, and once he had a decent handful of it, he pulled it away from the rest of the block. It stretched a little before letting go, again, just like a big ball of dough.

Once in had hand, he easily crafted a perfect sphere and then mashed it down flat like a Frisbee to show the other two how easy it was to manipulate.

Luffy sat, ogling Usopp's every move with stars in his eyes and his mouth hanging open. Zoro closed his eyes. His eyebrow twitched. Luffy didn't notice a thing, so fixated was he on Usopp.

Usopp plopped down in his bean bag. "So, wanna play?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, a big smile on his face. He sounded so energetic. Emotionally he was! But physically… That table was just a little out of reach right now. This was a dilemma that he hadn't encountered since he was six and Ace had put the cookie jar ON TOP of the refrigerator! He still pouted a little when he thought about that… Oh well, see if Ace ever got away with THAT again!

Usopp began to concentrate on making something on the tabletop, figuring that Luffy would shoot up when he was ready, and that he was just continuing to watch him in order to get ideas on what to make.

When he didn't hear his captain speak, or the small weight shift from his thigh, Zoro finally conceded to open his eyes and check on the little thing. There he was, **still** half-laying, half-propped up on Zoro's leg. **Still** looking longingly at the block of Cloud Clay. **Still** looking angry at his own exhaustion. And **still **too stubborn to speak up about it.

Well, that was **still** just fine with Zoro, because he **still** didn't care…

Luffy's bottom lip began to tremble...

...Tired tears of exhaustion and frustrated anger at himself appeared in the corner of his tiny eyes...

...He took a shaky breath and lowered his head...

...His hands clenched into fists as his shoulders began to shake almost imperceptibly...

…And the façade that Zoro had been holding crumbled like stone. He leaned over and pulled off a bit of Cloud Clay (it really was soft!), and held it a few inches from Luffy. "Hey, buddy," he smiled softly at his captain.

Zoro (who was still _toootally_ in charge of the situation) was all ready to tell the kid that he would have to first put him on the table before he could play, because _no way _was that Smurf getting Oreo innards all over his nice, green pants… and he couldn't do it.

When he had leaned forward, Luffy had looked up to see what was going on. Now, as Zoro held the object of his desire before him, Luffy dawned the sweetest little smile. Itty bitty Luffy raised both hands up to receive Zoro's gift, looking first at it, and then into the swordsman's eyes with such an expression of hopeful joy…

And big, tough Zoro folded like a flower petal. "Try not to be too messy, okay?"

Luffy's smile was full of wonder as he was carefully handed the Cloud Clay, "Thank you, Zoro!"

Zoro blushed and tried to look away… but damn it all, Luffy was just so… CUTE!

Usopp quickly pretended to be working again. That had certainly been something. Zoro had blushed and everything. _Wait'll I tell Sanji… _

Then again, though, it wasn't exactly a secret that Zoro was surprisingly easy to fluster for such a 'tough guy'… Who cared? _Wait'll I tell Sanji!_

"Like it?" he smiled at his captain, remembering to keep his own voice soft. It was easier to remember with Zoro almost whispering. There was just something about one person whispering that made everyone else whisper, too.

Luffy grinned back and spoke at his own full volume, because with his hearing, no one ever really whispered, "It's so soft! And it takes shape so easy… Can we make things and have them stay that way for good, like with normal clay?"

Zoro cut in, "You've modeled clay a few times, then?"

Luffy paused in making a… ummm… Luffy paused in his clay-molding, and smiled up at Zoro again. "Yep! Back in Fuchsia, Ace and I had a huge bucket of clay. It was a lot more firm than this type, but we would sometimes make things out of it, and if they were good enough, Makino would cook him in the stove at the Party's Bar so they stayed that way, and then sometimes she would get out her paints and let us paint them! It was fun!"

"Who's Makino?" Zoro asked over Usopp's questioning mumble of "You hung out at _bars_ when you were little?"

Luffy only laughed at Usopp's mutterings, and answered Zoro, "Makino ran the only tavern in Fuchsia Village. She was always really nice to me and Ace. She gave us free food, and saw both of us off when we left home to find One Piece." He finished, smiled, and went back to making his… art.

Zoro watched him work nimbly to craft his piece. So far it looked like a snake. A bendy one. But that wasn't what captivated the first mate, anyway.

Luffy was so tiny… it was amazing how small he was, all his limbs held close to his body (probably to preserve energy). He remembered Luffy's earlier smile as he watched him now. The bitty little thing had looked so grateful and full of innocence… It made Zoro warm to know that he was the one who'd put that smile there.

Well, he and Usopp. Without the amazing new material of discovery, Luffy wouldn't be having a good time with his distraction. It looked like he had forgotten his previous frustration, and was happily enjoying himself, worry-free. Although Zoro knew that part of his mood swing was because he was tired, and Zoro knew that he still needed to break… but this looked like it was doing the job for now.

And it wouldn't be happening if Usopp hadn't come in to play with him. If Luffy had just gone to sleep when they got here, which is what Zoro had been hoping he would do, then he probably would have had a troubled sleep full of unhappy dreams. Instead, Usopp had come along and given him the opportunity to cheer up first.

Luffy would get a nice sleep eventually, but for now… it was comfortable with the three of them. Zoro hadn't been keen on the idea at first, but it seemed that Luffy had known what was best for all of them. Again.

Usopp, seemingly noticing for just the first time that Zoro wasn't modeling with clay, offered him some. "You know, Zoro, you can make something out of clay too, if you want. There's plenty of it."

"No thanks," the first mate responded, eyes never leaving his captain, "I like watching him."

Luffy smiled up at Zoro and laughed, "Neehee!" _Zoro likes to spend time with me like this! _He was so happy as he went back to his project, which was nearing completion now.

Usopp was finishing up his own masterpiece on the table. It was a beautiful mermaid, sitting on a coral stone. Her young face and long locks were obviously modeled after a certain someone in Syrup Village. He paused to look at it adoringly, and sighed.

Zoro smiled as he watched Usopp fawn over the memory of his girl back home, and then turned back to watch his own favorite person play in his lap. Luffy seemed to have either forgotten he was tired or summoned up one last wind, for he seemed a little bouncier and his smile wasn't as tired as it had been. Now the captain started to sing a little nursery rhyme to himself that he had obviously just made up on the spot as he crafted…

"_Ohhh I like my pillow and I like my bed_

_And I like the softness of Sanji's bread,_

_And one more thing that makes my day_

_Is Usopp's Skypiean clay!_

**Part 2!**

_Zoro lets me soak when the water's hot_

_And he saves me when the ocean's not,_

_And I like it when he lets me play_

_With Usopp's Skypiean clay!_

**Part 3!**

_Merry's floating to a new island_

_Where the beaches will be full of sand_

_And the clouds will white and happy stay_

_Like Usopp's Skypiean clay!"_

Zoro snorted with laughter when he glanced up from his happy companion to see that Luffy's chipper tune had finally yanked Usopp rudely from his trip down Memory Lane, and the aggravated sniper had his face all scrunched up in their captain's general direction.

If Luffy noticed this, he pretended not to as he merrily continued to sing and mold with a big smile on his face and his eyes closed. . . Which was probably the best explanation for the shape of the clay in his hands.

"**Part 4! **

_When the sun goes down and the night is free_

_And I spend time with my family,_

_I'll show them what I made today_

_From Usopp's Skypiean clay!_

**Part fi-"**

"How's it coming, Luffy?" Zoro took advantage of a break in the song to bring Luffy back to the present so that Usopp wouldn't plan some form of discrete revenge later. Not that he probably would, but…

Luffy looked up, distracted from his song and curious as to why. "How's coming what?"

Zoro indicated to his creation, "How's your sculpture coming?"

Usopp looked at the thing in Luffy's hands. It was too small to really look like anything, and Usopp doubted it looked like much to anyone Luffy's size, either. The only one who could ever really appreciate Luffy's art was the artist himself.

He watched Luffy smile up at Zoro, eyes bright. "It's all finished! Can you tell what it is?"

Usopp snickered.

"It's a giraffe."

"YEAH!"

Usopp's jaw hit the table. How had Zoro…?

Luffy was in rapture now, "Do you like it? Is it good?"

Zoro leaned back and relaxed, "Hm," he grunted as uncaringly as he could.

Luffy rocked from side to side, laughing. "Zoro LOVES it!"

Not really caring how Luffy had come to his latest conclusion, Usopp looked harder at the thing in his hands. No matter how he squinted, he could barely make out that Luffy was holding anything at all, let alone what it was.

"You can tell?"

Zoro looked at him in surprise. "You mean you can't?"

Usopp sputtered for a moment before choosing a way to phrase his question without hurting Luffy's feelings, "But-- it's so small, how could you make it out?" Then he noticed that Zoro was trying not to laugh, and he scowled. _Zoro's picking on me… I have half a mind to tell Nami on him…_

He continued to scowl and said irately, "For real this time."

"Giraffes are his favorite animal right now," Zoro answered, knowing that Luffy was too pleased with his 'identifiable art' to be following their conversation anymore.

Ahhh! So it had been an educated guess. Well, that appeased Usopp. Still, Luffy's favorite animal changed all the time. How on earth did Zoro keep up?

"Usopp?"

The sniper looked down at his best friend, who was now looking at him with a hopeful expression as he raised his miniature work of art up for his own friend's inspection. "Do you like it?"

Usopp looked that the pale blob that could barely even be made out, and then at Luffy's innocent expression… and he was reminded again of why they all loved him so.

He remembered his captain curled up on the table in pain, and then again on the floor of the kitchen, all but unconscious… The same captain who was usually so strong and brave and happy… Luffy didn't deserve to be put through this for nothing.

But what amazed Usopp the most was that this had to be so hard on Luffy… yet there he sat, happily on Zoro's thigh, smiling as though he had no idea that there was still so much more suffering to come. Usopp's heart was fixated by his captain's sweet smile, and felt tears well up in his eyes as he hoped that someday, he would be as strong as his captain.

"Yeah, Luffy," he smiled kind of sadly, "It's really great."

Luffy laughed and looked happily at his creation again before running up Zoro's leg to tug on his shirt.

That's when Usopp noticed that Zoro was looking not at Luffy, but at him. His own wet eyes found the swordsman's to be met with a somewhat proud smile and a slight nod of approval. Then Zoro looked back down at the imp that was trying so hard to reclaim his attention, leaving Usopp to bask in the unspoken praise.

"Zoro! Zoro! Usopp likes it, t-" Luffy broke off into a huge yawn.

Zoro had been glad to see that Luffy was energetic enough to sing before, but it seemed that his last vestiges of energy were wearing off. Maybe now he could get the boy to sleep. "Yeah, I heard. Isn't that great." he answered in a bored way to sound like he didn't actually care.

"Yeah…" Luffy nodded sleepily, relaxing against Zoro's tummy. He felt his last wind dying down off fast and knew that he wasn't gonna last much longer anymore. _And there's no more reason to try_, he smiled.

Still holding his masterpiece, he took a couple steps down Zoro's leg and curled up again as he had been before.

Zoro smiled as the boy snuggled against him without anyone's suggestion, and Usopp took this to be his dismissal. "Luffy? Want me to cook your giraffe? The kids taught me how to do it with a flame dial. It could be ready by dinner, I think."

Luffy looked up to nod and handed laid his work in his sniper's hand. "Arigatou, Usopp." he thanked sleepily.

Zoro held his finger to his lips when Usopp started to ask something else, and Usopp nodded in understanding. Luffy needed break time now. What an unusual concept for him. Usopp quickly re-wrapped the remaining clay. There was quite a bit.

Now laying comfortably on his side with his knees half way to his chest, Luffy looked through tired eyes at Usopp's sculpture, noting the similarity to Kaya that he would never mention. Usopp lifted his mermaid and headed up the ladder without putting on another show like the one he had put on coming in. He closed the door behind him.

Luffy shivered at the draft the closing hatch had created, curling up tighter.

Then he felt Zoro's finger's just gently running back and forth over his back. It was hypnotic and had Luffy on the brink of sleep in no time flat. _How does Zoro know I like that so much? I didn't even know it until yesterday…_ He found himself wishing that Zoro would rub a little harder and give him a massage like earlier. That had felt sooo good. But he couldn't ask, because what if Zoro decided not to and then stopped rubbing him? He wasn't really _awake_ anymore, anyway.

He barely registered it when Zoro gently wrapped two fingers around his middle to lift him into his other palm, or when he was laid gently in his boshi. But the unmistakable wonderful scent of his new bed made him snuggle on top of it.

Zoro smiled fondly when he hadcarefully moved the boy over to his bed, which Luffy snuggled on contact in exactly the place where Zoro had laid him, making no effort at all to move the covers that Zoro had moved back just before placing him on the bed. _Looks like his finally run out of juice_, he thought to himself.

Unwilling to let his captain freeze, Zoro lifted the miniature blankie and tucked it securely around his captain. At least this action wasn't new to the first mate. He had tucked Luffy in dozens of times before when the captain had kicked off his blanket, though he didn't think Luffy had ever noticed.

Luffy moved only slightly while he was tucked in to keep his head outside the covers. Just as Zoro was pulling away again, he heard a mumbled almost-word come from the hat. He smiled, "Sleep well, Sencho," but Luffy was already fast asleep.

* * *

AN: No, this is not the end of the night. Luffy's just napping.I'm sorry to cut it a little shorter than normal. 

--Finals are coming up. I have four essays due this week. I have two oral presentations this week.I have six finals in the two weeks after that. And I turn 23 on wednesday! So there's a happy note at the end of the gloom and doom. Anyway, my point is, as much as I love writing instead of doing my homework (that's the reason this is updated so regularly. Give me a school assignment, and I will write at least 6,000 words in fanfiction in a matter of a day or two...), I might be forced to hold all creative writing for a couple weeks. I'll try to have chapter nine up within the next ten days, but no promises... I'm really trying to get Coral Reef finished.


	9. Foreboding

I am so thrilled that you enjoy this so much! I honestly didn't think this story would be so popular! I thought it was a cute idea, but i never imagined that so many people would support it! THANK YOU ALL! All this feedback is encouaging me very much to keep this going smoothly. I planned it short at first, but now I'm going thru with the whole shebang!

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

Chapter 9

**_Foreboding_**

Sanji had just finished cooking dinner. A vegetable pie and, by Usopp's request (which he almost ignored out of spite), buffalo wings.

He went out back to let everyone know to come in. Most of them did, but Usopp -who had made the request in the first place- was doing something weird with the flame dial and… his hand… and said he would be only another minute.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Sanji demanded.

"I'm not." Usopp said peevishly, as though what he was really doing was obvious. "I'm cooking Luffy's giraffe."

Sanji was momentarily thrown… but then rolled his eyes, "If you're trying to say 'cook his goose', THAT's the right way to say it. And if I find out you've done anything to him, I promise I'll kick you off this boat Mr. Fixit."

"That's not it," Usopp continued distractedly, never looking up from his work, "I was playing with clay with Luffy and he made a giraffe. So now I'm trying to heat it until it gets hard."

Sanji walked closer and stooped beside the marksman, squinting at his palm. "…That's a giraffe? How can you tell?"

"I couldn't. Zoro guessed because that's his favorite animal right now."

Sanji smiled, "Hmmm? Isn't that just like Mosshead. So I'm guessing Luffy liked your idea?"

Usopp smiled at him now, "Yeah. He was tired, but he really loved it. He sang a song and everything." He turned back to his work.

Sanji smiled fully now. Their captain had been happy enough to invent lyrics for the first time since all this Rumble-badness started. "There, ya see? You can still spend time with Luffy. He likes it."

"Not as much as he likes spending time with Zoro…"

"Hm." Sanji reached for his pocket out of reflex. _Damn it. _He mentally swore. "Well, when you finish that come inside. Dinner's ready."

Usopp jumped up, "Wait don't you wanna hear about-"

"Don't care." Sanji disappeared after the others down the stairs, leaving Usopp alone on the deck.

Usopp watched after him for a moment… and then sighed. He was always being ignored…

* * *

Sanji headed to the boy's room to get the last two. Or rather, to see if they planned to eat with the others. 

As he expected, upon climbing down the ladder he was met with Zoro's silent point toward Luffy's hat. Understanding to be quiet, Sanji pointed up the ladder toward the kitchen in indication of dinner.

Zoro frowned and looked at the hat again. Sanji walked quietly over and peeked over the brim. He smiled a little at what he saw there, and looked back to Zoro. "I'll make him something later. You want to eat now?"

Zoro shook his head. "I'll wait to eat with him."

_Figured at much_, Sanji frowned. "You could use a break, Big-forehead. Someone else could come down here to be with him while you eat."

"I said I'll wait, moron." Zoro continued to lay back with his eyes closed, pretending to not care what the cook said.

Sanji understood, "You want to be here when he wakes. Ever the vigilant first mate." Zoro opened one eye in a silent dare, but Sanji only shrugged. "Well, that's just your way." He looked toward the hatch again. "I'd say bring him upstairs, but…"

Now Zoro closed his eyes again, "He needs to sleep."

"Right. I guess I could bring something down here."

Zoro considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks," he said grudgingly.

Sanji didn't reply, as none was needed, and left the room silently.

* * *

Chopper came down the hatch a few minutes later with a plate of food, and Zoro smiled as he crossed the room. "Hey Chopper. Thanks." 

Chopper giggled and set the plate down in front of him beside Luffy's bed, and then glimpsed over the bed in awe. "That's a nice bed, Zoro. You should have Luffy show it to Nami and Robin. I bet he'd like that."

Zoro took a bite of food and didn't answer. Chopper continued, "It smells like everyone. There's you and Luffy and Nami and Robin and Sanji… we're all in there. How did you make it?"

Zoro choked on his pie.

"Are you okay?" Chopper began to fuss worriedly. Zoro quickly hushed him before we got panicky and loud. "I'm fine. Just… wrong pipe."

"Ohhh…" Chopper sighed in relief. For a moment there he'd been afraid that he would have to call for a doctor!

"Sooo…" Zoro said, trying to distract, "Did you already eat?"

"Oh! No, I should get back up there. Sanji just wanted me to let you know to bring Luffy up to eat when he wakes, and that you're doing the dishes tonight since you wouldn't eat at his table."

Zoro frowned, "Asshole." Chopper froze in panic. "Not you, Chopper."

"Ohhh. You mean Sanji. Okay." Chopper breathed again.

"Who has Watch tonight?"

"Ummm, I know I have Second. Normally you would have First, but Nami said she would take it for you for a price."

Zoro frowned, "That woman is evil…"

"Well, she said she would keep it low if Luffy said he wanted to stay with you for the night…because he's sick, I think…" He watched Zoro ponder this for a moment before looking back to Luffy. "I can't believe how deeply under he is. Na Zoro, how is he doing? Really."

Zoro looked at his captain, so vulnerable. He knew that Chopper was only worried, but with the reindeer unable to do anything, Luffy wouldn't want him to know

_--"Zoro. Don't tell anyone, okay?"-- _

He turned back to Chopper with a shrug, "Don't ask me."

Chopper sighed and nodded sadly before heading up the ladder. Sanji had hinted to as much. None of them would be allowed to know more than they observed themselves unless Luffy told them personally. Zoro would never betray his captain's confidence. No fair… he wasn't just Zoro's friend...

* * *

Once Chopper had headed out, Zoro ate his food quietly. It was good. He would never verbalize it, but Sanji's food was always good. Luffy had a rare talent for finding the perfect person that would fill each individual role on his ship without disrupting the harmony that they all got along in. Unless one counted how Zoro and Sanji fought all the time, but that wasn't so much 'fighting' as it was 'manly competition'. Luffy knew he had this talent, too, and always pronounced his separate crew members 'the best in the world'. 

The swordsman finished and watched Luffy sleep in peaceful silence. At that moment he felt that he could do this all day. Their captain really was strong. He could be happy no matter what; find the good points in every situation. Zoro supposed that was what had first attracted him to the boy on the day they met. When Luffy had picked up that rice ball and fed it to him, and then smiled in understanding, something had passed between them. Something that told each of them that the man in front of him was a person that fate would unavoidably draw together in the end.

Luffy had showed him right away that his own greatest strength came from depending on others. It had admittedly been a new concept to Zoro. The swordsman had always _been _depended _on _by various people for protection for short periods of time, and his nakama now depended on him in every fight, but he had felt that to depend on another was kind of out there for a pirate _captain_, and it definitely wasn't the Zoro's thing.

What had interested him more about Luffy was that he simply didn't needed help in battle often, yet he still insisted that he wasn't strong enough without his nakama. Zoro had wondered what he how he made Luffy stronger for a while, but eventually he had just let it go.

He understood that Luffy didn't depend on the swordsman to protect him from the evils of the world, or from the guy over there with the big cannon, like the others did. It was a different type of reliance, but his dependence on the sword fighter was no less strong then the others' was.

Since Luffy had fallen in-Rumble, Zoro had felt his captain's need for him rise significantly, and Zoro had seen Luffy's strength through his sudden weakness. Now he understood better than he had before, what Luffy meant by saying that he was nothing without them. Right now, if it weren't for the rest of the crew, Luffy wouldn't have a chance. If this had happened the other way around and he had kept his strength and lost his nakama, Luffy would truly have lost everything. He would be no one.

Luffy had been able to abandon his pride to depend wholey on his nakama. That was something that Zoro would _never_ be able to do… To be forced to abandon every claim to strength as Luffy had, and then to have the courage to admit that he was completely helpless… and that he needed another just so that he wouldn't lose himself to unfamiliar fear was something that Zoro would just never be able to do. Not at all. He'd managed to keep his mind focused even after Kuina died by telling himself that he didn't need anyone, and he'd never been able to let his guard down so much around another to rely on their strength more than his own. And here was Luffy, trusting Zoro alone to take watch over him always, even if it's just to be there for him.

So, if that was the case, then maybe Luffy was stronger than he was. At least in that regard. Zoro felt that he could handle that. If there had to be only one man in the world stronger than him, then as long as it was the man he sailed under, that would be acceptable. It had to be, because _nothing in this world _could make Zoro admit that he needed someone else so badly.

* * *

Luffy awoke slowly in a nice soft place. It was comfy and warm. Mmmm… they would have to get a nice bed like this on the Merry someday. That would just be pie. 

Once it clicked that he didn't know where he was, he froze. His mind raced as he tried to place himself in a time frame, but he wasn't really good with time…

"Luffy, you awake?"

That was Zoro! "Zoro!" he rolled onto his back in the bed with a shout, sitting up quickly to find the source of the voice… and saw his swordsman laying down on the couch that was next to… the table that his hat was on. That's right… he remembered now.

He sighed and flopped back on the bed again, reflexively reaching for the blanket because it was much colder in the room than it had been under the covers. He was never gonna get the hang of this. It wouldn't be a big deal if he could just remember where he was when he first woke up. The thing was, normally this wouldn't bother him in the least! Waking up in a strange place is just part of being a pirate and it happened to him now and again.

Luffy's problem with all this was that he was waking up on his own ship, and it was unfamiliar. Every time he awoke thinking he would be able to tell the others about the outrageous dream he'd had, he found that the dream was all too real, and that he had a while to go yet before it released him.

"Luffy, you okay?" Zoro was again speaking softly, thank goodness.

Luffy relaxed for a few moments, then answered, "Yeah. I'm fine." He sat up again, blanket still covering his legs, "How long was I out?"

"Little while. Couple hours, maybe. I'm surprised you woke up again tonight. I half expected you to sleep 'til morning."

Luffy smiled, "That's not so bad. Think Sanji has finished dinner yet?"

There was the question Zoro had been waiting for. "I'm sure he has. Most everyone has already eaten."

Luffy was shocked. "I slept through dinner?"

Zoro nodded, "Chopper brought me a plate down, so you're the only one who hasn't eaten."

Luffy looked over to see the plate for the first time. Then he quickly scoured the hammocks for life. "It's not too late to eat, right? They aren't in bed yet."

"Sanji said he'd fix something up for you when you woke." Zoro finally sat up on the couch and leaned over the boy. "You know he won't make you go to bed hungry."

Luffy smiled at this and stood, "Let's go up and see them, then!"

Zoro nodded, "You wanna bring your giraffe upstairs, too?" He pointed at something next to his hat, and Luffy followed his finger to see his sculpture on the table nearby.

Hopping out of his hat and stopping next to it, he bent and picked up his solid white…giraffe. It was one long piece of clay that had been bent so that it had a middle, a long fat tail, a neck that was longer than the rest of it, with one nubby thing on top that could have represented either the head or the horns that giraffes had. The neck was heavier than the rest of the body and always made the statue fall on it's nose when Luffy tried to stand it on its three legs. "Haha!" he laughed as he looked over it. It was perfect. Usopp had done a good job cooking it for him. Luffy would have to thank him.

As he inspected his art, Zoro swooped his palm under Luffy's legs so that he fell back into it with a surprised yelp that soon turned into a laugh as the swordsman started walking to the ladder with him. Now he could show everyone his piece! He anticipated doing so, knowing that even if they didn't like it, it was still very good. Nothing would get him down as he merrily picked up his song again:

"_Ohhh while Robin studies history,_

_And while Nami counts the treasury,_

_And while Sanji does inventory,_

_I'll have something neat for them to see!"_

Zoro didn't bother hiding his smile. Wasn't it just like Luffy to single out the one moment in the day that everyone would be the most busy, and then pester them all? _I guess he thinks it cheers them up… _And to think before this he had thought his captain's immaculate timing to be unintentional…

The first thing they noticed upon reaching the deck was that the temperature had dropped. Severely. It seemed another cold night was underway. "_Brrrr_!" Luffy snuggled up close, again hating the thinness of his current 'clothes'. Zoro blocked the cold as best he could with both hands and made the trip short.

They walked through the galley door to find that everyone was in there, having a gay old time with various chores... It was pretty quiet actually, because the scene was basically exactly how Luffy had described it would be. Sanji was scouring over the fridge and cabinets, taking stock of everything they had and everything they most distinctly didn't. This was typically the first visible hint that they would be reaching an island soon.

Chopper was making some kind of a poultice for Usopp because he had burned his hand while cooking Luffy's giraffe. Usopp suffered in silence like a true man. Robin was reading.

Nami was working over an abacus and writing numbers down on a paper beside her. They had all that gold from Skypiea, so that meant that, at the next island that had shops and an actual market, they would get ranked shares like a _real _pirate ship. You see, for the first time since setting sail together, they were rich. It was a pretty sweet feeling.

Zoro sat down on a bench and set Luffy on the table.

"Don't get comfortable, Skull-face." Sanji spoke up in greeting, "You have dishes to do."

Zoro chose to ignore him for the time being, but his valiant show was unrewarded because Luffy distracted everyone's attention from it. He crossed the table to where Nami was counting. "Hey, Nami! Look at what I made today!" he held his creation proudly aloft.

Nami averted her eyes from her numbers for a moment to settle upon the monstrosity. "…um. Very nice, Luffy. Very unique."

"Neehee!" Luffy laughed, assuming 'unique' meant 'interesting'. "Right? Usopp cooked it for me." He raised his voice to clearly be heard by everyone in the galley, "He's the bestest sniper and the bestest inventor in the WHOLE WORLD!"

Usopp, who had been sitting in the corner feeling unappreciated and burned, now looked up and smiled. Luffy always knew when to cheer him up and make him feel important, and he decided to return the favor. "Isn't it natural, though. After all, I AM a brave sea warrior who sails with the future _pirate king_. I could only be a man of many talents to hold credentials like that!"

"YEAH!" Luffy cheered happily before bursting into laughter.

Sanji then came over to inspect the work of art, feigning interest in the statue to please his captain. He would never had bothered before, but Luffy needed all the encouragement he could get to keep his spirits high. "So that's what you did today, huh?"

Luffy grinned up at the chef, "Yep! Can you tell what it is?"

Zoro smirked inwardly. There was no way that this pretty boy would guess what-

"Sure. It's a giraffe."

-if Zoro's glare could have set things ablaze, Sanji would have combusted right there.

Luffy, however, was positively thrilled by the cooks 'observation', and smiled at his statue again. At least someone was able to give off good vibes non-stop, so seeing that Luffy was over the moon about life for the moment, Zoro decided grudgingly that now was a good time to get those stupid dishes done while he had the chance . He rose and walked to the sink to get started, Luffy's eyes on his back the whole way.

The captain looked like he was ready to follow the swordsman, but Sanji stepped in quickly, placing a reheated plate of dinner on the yellow placemat for him so that he would know that it was his. Distracted by the close smell of the food, Luffy stopped short his launch to Zoro's back, and turned his attention to Sanji's actions. "Food!" he cried joyously, jogging to the placemat to begin his late meal.

By the time Luffy had finished picking his way through is food carefully, deciding that everything was okay to gobble except for the buffalo wings which had to be eaten slowly so as not to overkill his taste buds, Zoro had finished the dishes and was waiting only on Luffy's plate as Robin dried the plates from across the room without looking up from her novel.

Nami finally sighed and pushed her abacus aside. "Shares will be big this time," she smiled.

"Alright!" Luffy brushed his hands off and put his fists on his hips, "Now I'll finally get my bronze statue. I nice big one, just like royalty always get. I've decided," he said decisively. Zoro took his plate.

Nami rolled her eyes, and across the room Usopp was saying "Luffy, I've told you! You don't trade gold for a lesser metal. It defeats the purpose of having it, remember? …Luffy?"

Luffy was playing with Nami's abacus, sitting on a bead and kicking off from the side to ride it across the bar until it met with the other beads with a tap. It wasn't a very long ride, but it kept Luffy amused. After all, he was riding an abacus and how often do people get to do that?

Seeing Luffy was off in another world again, Nami grabbed her tea and went to set next to Robin on the step. "They tire me out, Robin-onee-chan…"

Robin smiled, "Poor you. But at least everyone's happy."

"Hmmm." Nami sighed tiredly before looking over to the counter, "Zoro, you have first Watch tonight. Stay awake, alright?"

Luffy was off the abacus like a shot, "Zoro has Watch? Now? But… but it's cold out…" that meant that Zoro was going to be someplace where Luffy couldn't stay. The tiny captain made his unhappy baby monkey pout again.

"Well," Nami said a little too eagerly, "I'll take it from him for 20,000 Beli."

"Done!" Luffy declared, and Zoro spun around to address Nami directly, "You _do_ know of course that he doesn't make my decisions for me?" he said in more of a telling tone then an asking one.

"Since when?" Sanji asked rhetorically from the pantry.

Zoro spun on him, "Shut up!"

"Zoro," Nami regained his attention, "Are you unwilling to make a deal?"

Zoro dried his hands on a towel. "Yes, because I can sit watch just fine."

"Zoro…" the body builder looked down to see Luffy watching him sadly, "You don't want to come to bed with me?"

It became instantly silent. Usopp stopped talking mid-sentence with Chopper and didn't bother closing his mouth. All eyes fell on the first mate.

Zoro turned red as a beet as he desperately searched for an answer. "It's not that- I mean… Luffy, I- I just- I don't have any money," he finally settled on turning the subject back to Nami's bribery.

"Sure you do," Nami mercifully allowed the subject to be reverted to one of her own favorites. "I just calculated shares, first subtracting two hundred million for the Merry. Even after I subtracted the value you owe me from before from your own share, you have plenty of money."

"How much?" Usopp called over, interested.

Nami was quiet for a moment… "Almost ten million."

Luffy's eyes boggled. He knew they were rich, but damn! And that was after taking away Merry's share. Not bad for a pirate king aspirator's first load of booty. …More important to Luffy at the moment, though, was whether or not Zoro would be willing to pay to have his watch taken for him now that he had money.

Zoro was quiet for a moment. Luffy was on the edge of the table, looking at him hopefully. His tiny feet were half over the edge, and Zoro instinctively held his hand near the edge so that if the boy fell, he wouldn't hit the floor. He looked at Nami. "Twenty thousand, then."

Her eyes narrowed, "Fifty. That ship has sailed."

"Deal." he answered before she had the chance to drive it higher. His captain had better appreciate thi-

"Zoro!" Luffy latched onto his shirt like a barnacle. He was so happy.

The addressee looked down and smiled at his captain, who looked positively overjoyed for… maybe only the third time since this had happened to him. Was this worth fifty thousand Beli? Oh yeah. Would

Zoro ever admit it to anyone? Hell no.

"You know, you never did answer his question," Sanji prompted just to tease him.

Zoro looked at him smoothly, "I don't see how his asking me a personal question has anything to do with you. Right Luffy?"

"What question?" Luffy looked between the two.

"There you have it." Zoro nodded.

"Kay!" Luffy laughed, not following at all.

A sweat drop rolled down Usopp's face at the antics of his nakama. "They aren't even making sense…" he mumbled to himself.

Nami rose and walked to the door. "I'm going to soak in the ofuro before I start Watch. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night, Nami!" Luffy hollered.

"Actually, on that note, I should be getting to bed." Sanji followed her up with as he drifted toward the door.

"Me too," Usopp murmured absently, holding his poultice in place once Chopper had tied the knot around it, and together the boy and the reindeer followed Sanji. Robin walked out last with a small "Good night."

Luffy pouted a little. Everyone was going to bed, which meant that he would have to follow them. He had just gotten up, and even though it was late and even though the others kept saying he needed rest, he had hoped that he could do more than just eat dinner before going back to sleep… But as Zoro sighed and he was cupped by the swordsman's large hand as they followed suit, Luffy realized that this simply would not be happening. Zoro was tired, he could tell, and he didn't want Zoro to be tired for him.

Out the door they went. It was still cold out, but for some reason it wasn't as intense for Luffy as it had been a few minutes ago. Luffy looked out over Zoro's hand into the darkness, and sighed.

Zoro looked down a little to see Luffy looking more bored than exhausted, which was a switch.

Suddenly Luffy seemed to twist in curiosity to look above them… and his jaw dropped in total awe. Zoro followed his gaze and smiled. Of course.

The sword fighter didn't want to risk the boy having an attack, but when they got down the steps, he ducked around them and lowered himself down in the same place he had been with Luffy yesterday (had it only been yesterday? Whew…).

Luffy hardly noticed, so entranced was he with the gigantic orb floating through the sky. The moon was a rare orange-red color, and it was absolutely huge! It wasn't even full yet. Though it probably would be the next night or the night after…

He finally pulled his gaze away to see if Zoro was looking at it, too. He turned to see Zoro smiling at him in a way that was… unusual for Zoro. Unusual but not bad at all. Luffy liked it.

Before he could say a word, the swordsman spoke, "The stars are out too. Can you see them?"

Luffy smiled back, and laid himself down in Zoro's palm to look at the sky. It was cold, but he knew they wouldn't be out here long. It just made Zoro seem warmer to him. "Yeah. They're bright. So beautiful. …Geez our mast is huge…" It was blocking his view of the galaxy!

Zoro snorted at this last disgruntled comment, "You should be grateful the sails are raised for the night." But Luffy was all smiles again as he looked at the sky, momentary disgruntlement already forgotten.

Luffy was perfectly content to lay out here forever! …as long as forever only went for a couple more minutes, because he had a feeling he was going to get too cold before too long. But out here now, sitting on the deck with his nakama, Luffy felt more normal than he had since this started. Yesterday in this same place, in the bright sun and out of Zoro's hands, he had been terrified. But aside from the creepy noises, one of which he had figured out was Usopp on Aft deck doing some last-minute thing with the flame dial, it wasn't so bad right now. Zoro was blocking the cold nicely. He had lifted the boy higher to his chest at the center of his heat, and Luffy had put his feet up against it to keep them warm.

The scenario was mostly nice. The good outweighed the bad, in any case, and he wasn't even being distracted from his condition.

Watching the stars at night with Zoro. Everyone else someplace that was elsewhere. It was as quiet as it was going to get until he got better. Zoro holding him close… wrapping him in his heat… smiling at him in that unusual-but-nice way…

Luffy blushed at the strange feeling that rose in him so strongly again. What was the matter with him! This wasn't normal, was it? Admittedly he had felt this way around his first mate a few times before, more often as of late, but this was… stronger. Just like everything else the Rumble Balls were doing to him. _It must just be them then_, He decided. …_Except--_

This time, when something changed, Luffy felt it. It was almost as though the Rumble balls' shifting aspect came out of dormancy to make a move; as though a button inside of him was physically pushed, and Luffy knew beyond any doubt. "Zoro. I'm going to have an attack."

Startled by the abrupt statement, and by the surety with which his captain spoke, Zoro looked from the moon to his captain sharply. "You feel it coming, now? Can you tell what kind it is?"

Luffy spoke calmly as he could, "Something changed inside of me. I don't know what kind yet, but I know it's coming." He slumped hard against Zoro's body, breathing deeply.

Zoro rose quickly and started moving for the hatch again. "I'm taking you inside. Chopper will be there."

So locked in on the rising warning his body was giving him, Luffy could only nod absently at first, but before Zoro reached the hatch, Luffy called him again. "Zoro? I'm cold. …really cold." Little eyes raised to meet the swordsman's imploringly, "…I think it's getting colder."

Zoro nodded, internally swearing fluently. He shouldn't have kept his captain out here. Honestly, what the hell was he thinking about! He raised the hatch door and was ready to climb down, hesitating when Luffy began to sniffle.

Resigned to his fate, but still wishing this whole mess were over, the small captain had bowed his head against Zoro's shirt. "No more…"

It was a plea Zoro wasn't sure whether he was supposed to hear or not, and he knew it wasn't intended for him, but he felt inclined to reassure the boy all the same. "I know it's hard, but we've gotta do it one more time, okay?"

Luffy shook his head in refusal. He was done. He wanted to be done! Oh, how he hated this helplessness.

Zoro sighed when Luffy refused to acknowledge his uninspiring words of 'comfort'. He wanted to touch Luffy to make it easier, but he didn't know if it would end up really making things worse now… Dammit, he had to let Luffy know somehow that he wasn't alone, but… he was no good with words. Luffy shuddered again, and Zoro threw his inhibitions out the window. "…If it helps, I'm right here with you."

Luffy didn't seem to be able to answer him as the color drained from his face and he broke into a cold sweat. Zoro climbed down the ladder rather loudly, which gained him the attention of everyone in the bedroom. His expression was a little frightened, his attention was focused entirely on his hands the whole way, and that is was what made Chopper sit up a little more at the table.

"Is he okay?" Chopper's voice drifted softly from across the room. He had his books spread out in front of him, and a candle was lit on the table. Sanji didn't say anything, but Zoro saw him roll over in his hammock to face them.

"He's really cold." Zoro answered as Luffy continued to tremble and struggle to breathe with his chest trembling so badly.

Chopper nodded in immediate understanding and indicated toward the candle with one hoof, closing his book with the other.

The first mate walked across to the candle and was just moving Luffy closer to the flame when the captain suddenly clutched his two first fingers, and started convulsing.

"Luffy!" Zoro began retracting his hands.

"Keep him near the fire!" Chopper commanded, and Zoro moved his hands back.

Sanji dropped out of his hammock and snatched up his lighter and another candle off one of the dressers before darting across the room and lighting them both. He set the second candle down and held the third flame -the one in his hand- near Luffy's other side as the raven-haired boy continued cutting the circulation from his swordsman's fingers.

They all took turns speaking softly, reassuring him that they were there. Chopper had said that Luffy may not be aware of much besides the cold when it was attacking him, but frankly, no one could help it. They were all a little scared; seeing their leader go through spasms wasn't something anyone could get used to, and they didn't want Luffy to feel alone if they could help it.

Luffy continued to shake like that for about a minute before his jerky motions slowly died down… and stopped. His arms went limp and dangled from Zoro's fingers as his breathing slowed.

He felt so dizzy… Even more disturbing was that, for the first time that day, Luffy couldn't hear anyone. He tried to strain his ears to make out something beyond the incredible rush of blood pumping through them, but they just weren't ready yet.

Still, he wasn't that far gone. He knew Zoro still had him; he could feel the rough texture of his first mate's fingers against his own cheek, and the foreign heartbeat inside of them pressing and releasing against his skin.

He felt strength begin to return slowly to his arms for the third time that day, and thought about how wasn't something he was going to ever get used to. _Now_ he could hear voices. It took him a second to figure out who was saying what, and even what was being said at all, but the pieces started all falling together.

"Hey hey… I think we're back." Okay now, _that _had been Sanji…

There was some relieved giggling that he could only have belonged to Chopper…

"Don't open your eyes, yet, buddy. It's pretty bright." -There it was! That was the one he'd been listening for! Luffy wasn't ready to open his eyes yet anyway, but it was nice to have Zoro's warning. Bright light would be very bad. Now that he was coming 'round a little more, he was able to make out the color orange flickering on the other side of his lids, and felt _no_ desire to experience that full-throttle.

He forced his own voice to work, and his first words came out in a slur, "Wha aaen?"

Zoro now deemed it safe to touch the boy, and carefully lifted the tiny leg that had slid out of his palm when Luffy had finally gone limp, laying it back beside his other one. He didn't think Luffy was okay for having the all fire moved away just yet. No one else seemed too keen on the idea, either.

He began to very gently stroke his thumb back and forth across the tiny captain's back as Chopper began speaking.

"What happened?" the reindeer started softly, "I was hoping you could tell me. I think you had some kind of attack… You don't remember?"

Luffy groaned. An attack? That would explain the exhausted feeling.

_Geez it was cold!_ It wasn't _icy_ cold anymore, but it was still really cold. He wanted to feel someone's hands again. He wanted to be held closely. Luffy knew it was pathetic for a captain to feel so needy, but he didn't even care right now. If being needy meant that somebody would hold him warm again and make him feel all better, then so be it.

He wasn't sure if they were waiting for him to say something again, so he knew he had to answer clearly or they'd worry. Now, what had someone asked him? Oh well, maybe if he just talked that would be enough. "Got cold. It's fine… it's over. No more fire…"

Sanji snapped his lighter shut. Zoro lifted the boy away from the table, rising again.

Luffy opened his eyes slowly, blinking a lot. He propped himself up on his elbows, but couldn't raise his head. He was so tired… It was painfully obvious to everyone in the room just how weak Luffy was.

Zoro began to move toward his own hammock despite Chopper's apparent desire to learn a little more about what had just happened. He knew why the baby Xoan was hesitant to just let this whole thing slide, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. Luffy wouldn't be answering anything tonight. Sanji went back to his hammock as well, calling Chopper to follow.

* * *

AN: Next chapter moves forward in the romance department. I won't rush anything (obviously... 9 chapters in and we're still only on day 2...), so don't worry about a uncharacteristically wild and sudden thrust in that direction. Slow and sweet, no rushing. That's how I like to write a love story. 


	10. Touch

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

Chapter 10

_Touch_

Zoro laid back in his hammock like he had that afternoon, and gently made to put Luffy down. The boy had very little motor control at all, and Zoro used his two finger grip to move Luffy from his hand to his chest.

Though his mind was blurry, Luffy was mostly conscious of what was happening to him now. As soon as he felt himself fully lowered to Zoro's chest, he maneuvered as best he could to reposition himself over that large heartbeat. It was just comforting to be there. He smiled when Zoro lowered a hand over him just because. Zoro always knew what to do.

In truth, Zoro was merely putting on a good show of not being worried _again_ for anyone who could be watching. This couldn't keep happening. These attacks kept getting worse, first fainting then crying in pain and now seizing… He had hoped that the attacks would sort of trade off in intensity instead of compiling. According to Chopper they still would, but the swordsman hadn't seen any sign of these things backing off yet. But he had to keep hoping! He had to.

He was hoping also that once Luffy became a little more coherent, the captain would speak to him before he fell asleep. Of course, if he conked out before he became more coherent then that was that. And he'd have Zoro waking up every half hour to check on him… That didn't sound like fun. He really hoped Luffy came 'round before he fell asleep. But he wouldn't push. As Luffy had never responded well to being forced into anything, the first mate had decided early on not to push Luffy too hard if he could help it. Unless the smaller boy was dying or something; then Zoro would definitely have something to say.

Luffy kept his eyes closed and relaxed his body as best he could until his head cleared up some more. His thoughts were still a little foggy, but when weren't they? He didn't need to raise his head to see in order to know that Zoro was waiting on him.

He shivered, and Zoro closed his hand over him completely. "Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Zoro almost laughed. "Bakayarou, I get to ask you that question."

Luffy smiled again. "I asked you first."

Zoro was confused as to why Luffy was pushing this, but didn't want in to drag on. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Luffy was quiet for a moment… before opening his eyes for the first time to meet his best friend's squarely. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm okay."

Zoro snorted, "Who's worried?"

Luffy's gaze stayed even. Sometimes he wondered who Zoro thought he was fooling. Then he broke into a smile, "Good!"

And Zoro took that moment to switch subjects on the boy. "Do you remember it?"

Luffy paused, but his smile didn't fade a bit, "Not really." He rolled over onto his back again, reaching to hold one of Zoro's larger fingers with his own.

_End of discussion. _Zoro thought with a frown before deciding that was fine. _It's late, anyway._ He slightly repositioned his hand and slowly rolled out of the hammock.

Luffy sunk down his front and into his palm with the motion, and was overtaken with a new bought of shivering. It was so cold now. Not like earlier, but Zoro's movement had brought goosebumps and shivers and the whole shebang with it. Zoro crossed the room to the couch and laid back on it, prepared to put himself and his captain to bed for the night.

When he moved his hand away in order to pick Luffy up, he saw that Luffy had tensed up tightly again and was curling as close to Zoro as he could for warmth. The freezing captain was trying to pull at a crumple in Zoro's shirt over himself with one hand while the rest of him seemed to be tensing up tighter involuntarily.

Not willing to let a repeat of his last attack happen, Zoro promptly pulled the blanket on the back of the couch down over them both, tucking it down around his middle to cover Luffy securely.

When more than a minute had passed and Luffy didn't speak, Zoro was almost ready to call for Chopper. But just as he had decided, his captain finally took a few deep breaths… and looked up at him.

Zoro's concern must have been vivid on his face, because the first words out of Luffy's mouth were, "I'm okay, Zoro."

Remembering to keep his voice to a whisper only because he didn't want everyone crowding around them, or the cook throwing a shoe at him, Zoro snorted unbelievingly, "Yeah, you're fine. In fact, your having to huddle into my shirt to keep from _freezing to death _shows me just how vigorous you are…"

Luffy laid his head down on Zoro's chest again. "…I know."

Zoro closed his eyes and laid his head back. Crap. That had come out a lot more snappish than he had meant for it to, but it was so hard to watch this happen to his best friend, and be unable to stop it in any way. "Luffy, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm just…" he sighed, "I don't know what I am…" he whispered more to himself than Luffy.

"…I know."

Zoro knit his eyebrows together (closer than they were normally). "Do you have anything else to say, Sencho?"

Luffy raised his head and smiled, "Neehee!"

Zoro opened his mouth to reprimand… and then just shook his head and sighed with a smile. His captain had done that on purpose… And if Luffy was feeling that much better… "You're gonna get it now!" he whispered, slowly moving in for the kill.

As Zoro's fingers closed in on him, Luffy began to fidget a little and giggle in anticipation… He shrieked a little when Zoro suddenly pulled the blanket back, and then he finally burst into laughter as Zoro quickly flipped him onto his back, found his tummy with his pointer finger, and started tickling him wildly.

Zoro went mercilessly on his tummy and around his ribs for about half a minute before his captain finally got out a "No more!", at which point he let his fingers rest in place for a moment. He let Luffy have a short breather, before asking, "Do you surrender, captain?"

Luffy smiled cheekily at him and shook his head defiantly. Zoro recommenced the tickle attack as Luffy laughed and tried unsuccessfully to bat him away. The sword fighter smiled. Playing with Luffy like this really was fun, and his captain obviously enjoyed it. It was kind of a shame that he'd never been able to bring himself to do this when Luffy was bigger, but great swordsmen did not roll around on the deck tickling little boys. Also Luffy would be substantially harder to control at full size. Some of the tricks the boy was trying now to get rid of the tickling fingers were pretty desperate, and probably would have thrown Zoro across the deck had they _both _been normal sized… But for now… it was okay. For now.

Luffy finally gave in again, crying out for a break. Zoro granted it to him, this time pulling his hands away, much to Luffy's disappointment. He liked this game… "Zoro?"

"No more tonight. It's time to sleep now. Ready?" Zoro made to pick the boy up, but Luffy stretched for the blanket and pulled it completely over himself, rolling onto his own tummy and huddling in a little ball to look, from the outside, like a little bump that had grown on Zoro's front. "Not tired…"

Zoro's hand dropped. He didn't want to get exasperated, but he didn't want to play anymore, either. He was _really _tired. His nap schedule wasn't actually existent for the time being and it was making him irritable… worrying about Luffy nonstop for days on end was exhausting. "Luffy, you need sleep. C'mon." He gently moved for the tiniest pirate again, pulling the blanket back again and reaching in to wrap two fingers around the small middle and hoist him up, but Luffy slumped against him stubbornly and the fingers didn't have room.

Zoro tried not to laugh, despite himself. His captain was such a complete BABY sometimes! The traditional method clearly wasn't going to get him anywhere tonight. "Luffy, I'm tired. So if you stay up, you'll be the only one doing it." He could see his captain's stubbornness wane somewhat here. A baby, yes, but a softy, too.

Zoro sighed a little, but smiled. It didn't really matter if Luffy gave in now or not. The wiser side in him (the one that knew that no amount of paranoia was too much when it came to his captain) couldn't put Luffy to bed without knowing that he would go right to sleep. If he was awake he was much more likely to have an attack, and get himself into an astounding amount of trouble.

There was no way around it. Zoro had wound the excitable pirate up before bedtime (clever him), and now he'd have to wind him back down. He found that he really didn't mind the idea of doing this once in a while with any of the three youngest; helping them get to sleep, that is. And it was really no biggie now. After all, Luffy was actually incredibly easy to manipulate if you knew what buttons to push.

Zoro had learned most of those buttons before the two had even met Nami. Floating together in a dinghy for days on end did bring people together like that… Perhaps that was why Zoro did know Luffy so well; he'd spent more one-on-one time with the boy than the rest could imagine.

Now that Luffy was a little 'out of whack', those buttons weren't AS reliable, but there was one thing Zoro could think of that had worked very well at calming the boy since all this had started. So Zoro figured that maybe if he had managed to get Luffy to the brink of hysteria with two fingers… he could get him to the brink of sleep the same way. Luffy already had his back exposed, so he was unwittingly all set.

Zoro brought down two fingers again, and pressed them both against his captain's back before he began moving them over him in the most soothing way he could figure out (You know, considering that he had restraints on techniques now…).

Luffy tensed in expectation when the fingers came down again, but began to unwillingly relax little by little as Zoro moved over him.

Zoro smirked a little in pride. No one else could get Luffy to do this… Why the hell he was so damn proud of that he had no idea, but there it was. Zoro knew he was a _little_ conceited about most of the things he did, but he usually had a right to be.

Honestly, though, Zoro highly doubted that Luffy had ever consciously held still for long enough in his whole life to receive a rub-down. And this wasn't even a real rub-down. It was just improvisation with two fingers, and his fingers were a little big to maneuver together on the smallest pirate's back. He still knew the musculature of the human body, though, and this let him improve pretty well, he thought. Had Luffy only been bigger, Zoro would have really shown him something. The swordsman knew how to give good massages. Seriously. He'd picked up quite a few tricks at the dojo over the years. (Mostly because he was always getting hurt and Sensei would have to fix him up a bit, but _that_ part _wasn't_ important!).

Luffy was melting under Zoro's massage. His swordsman really knew what he was doing! Instead of a lighter rub down, his touches were penetrating deeper now. Zoro kept his two fingers alternating at different pressures in just the right way on his tense muscles, and it felt sooo good. His sensitivity only made it better, and Luffy didn't even realize he was sprawling out and arching his back into Zoro's touch.

Zoro smiled softly. The future pirate king laid there willingly splayed out now, letting his first mate learn how to touch him, subconsciously cueing him to what was really good and what was only so-so with his motions and breathing.

The older teen was surprised at how good it felt to bring pleasure to the boy in his care, and was, again, amazed to be given so much trust. Luffy was strong and prideful; he had a temper to rival his own and was every inch as strong as Zoro in battle… and he was allowing his first mate to lull him into complete helplessness. Altering his method slightly to move slowly up and down the boy's back, Zoro was now able to elicit small noises from him that he had _never_ heard Luffy make before. Noises that told Zoro volumes more than words ever could.

_He likes this… _

Zoro could sense that the younger pirate's defenses were completely down as he let his first mate learn just how to touch him, and he suspected that Luffy wasn't even completely aware of where he was anymore, surrendering to the sensations that were compiling upon him under Zoro's care. Surrendering, bit-by-bit, to sleep.

The two stayed like this for some time; relaxing in the quiet stillness, enjoying each other's presence. Zoro taking care of Luffy and Luffy enjoying how Zoro was taking care of him, figuring out what he liked and then giving it to him.

Watching the boy drop every defense and submit to the sensations, the swordsman was amazed still how responsive Luffy was. But then, he was always like this. Responsiveness was no new thing for the captain. So how was it that Zoro had never before noticed the extent to which Luffy enjoyed being touched? _He needs this… the comfort and contact… I never thought about it before, but he really needs this…_

Zoro finally constrained his motions to a simple, constant up and down stroke, which proved to be his victim's undoing.

Luffy was so far gone now, he was almost beyond the point of rousing anymore. Which was why, to the world's tiniest (and most simple) pirate, his first mate's noticeable switch to a repetitive, hypnotic massage at his critical moment was basically the sandman's invitation to do his worst.

Luffy heard Zoro whisper something to him that he couldn't make out… and then he knew no more.

* * *

It was painfully bright. GAH! _Why_ was is so bright? There should have been some kind of… badness rule about the brightness of the morning that made it not okay. 

Thus went the mind-rambling of Monkey D. Luffy as he returned to the entirely-too-bright world of consciousness. He normally loved the sun, but this was a bit much, and he buried his face in his purple pillow. When did morning happen, anyway? How dare it.

To make the morning better, he heard a certain somebody laughing at his malcontent morning-pout scenario. Luffy made a grumbly sound, before lifting his head to call out irately, "Keep laughing, Zoro. That's right."

Zoro's chuckles of mirth died down. "Morning, captain."

Luffy dropped his head back into his pillow, letting it rest there for a moment, before rolling onto his back, letting out a huge yawn, and answering, "It's too bright. Tell the sun to go back down!" He still hadn't opened his eyes.

Zoro raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, I'll get right on that after I finish learning to move things with the power of my mind."

Luffy either didn't get it (surprise surprise), or was too miserable to be awed in shock. "Tell the sun to go down first, okay?" He STILL hadn't opened his eyes.

Zoro became a little concerned. "Captain, you okay?"

"Eyes hurt. Really bad." the smallest pirate brought his hands up to cover them. "Ow! Zoro, _they really sting!"_

Watching his captain, Zoro's expression changed. "The hatch is open. Just hold on for a second." The first mate moved across the room quickly to close the hatch to the otherwise-unoccupied bedroom, then was back at Luffy's side again in less than half a minute. "That any better?"

Luffy was curled into a ball under the covers that he had pulled over his head. "Maybe, thanks. I just need a minute." Then he sniffed, blowing his cover.

"Luffy, are you having an attack?"

Luffy sniffed again. "I think so. Just… it's not too bad, just hurts. I can't open my eyes." He wasn't crying, but his raw eyes were watering in pain, making his nose run. "Hey Zoro? Stay close?"

Zoro, who was sitting on the couch again, loathing that there was nothing he could do but wait out another attack AGAIN, dawned a sarcastic tone. He couldn't help it. "Nah, Luffy, I was just leaving."

"NONONONONOOO!" Luffy, totally not picking up on the obvious, kicked his blankets off in hysteria, holding his hands over his eyes as streams of tears flowed over his hands and face. "OWWW!" He immediately relapsed into his curled position in pain.

Zoro had his hands domed around the boy to block out what light they could as Luffy called out for him, "Zoro it hurts!"

"I know, Buddy. I'm right here. I'm not leaving, promise." _Note to self: Never do that again. _Of course he wouldn't get sarcasm. He rarely got it when he was healthy!

Luffy continued to shake in his ball, waiting for the pain to stop. This pain still wasn't as bad as the noise attack yesterday had been. The one where he had feared Zoro to not want him anymore, but it had spiked severely when Zoro had made his remark. The pain in his eyes hadn't let him zoom in on the worried incredulity behind his friend's remark. The next thing that Luffy sensed, however, was those warm hands closing around him as a familiar scent dominated all the others in his bed, and his hysteria quelled immediately.

As his emotions calmed, so did the severity of his attack. He could actually pick up on it now. Maybe he was starting to understand a little about these attack things, like how Chopper said. He concentrated on thinking about Zoro's scent, because it was something he liked and it was better than the pain, and after about a minute, he was able to take his hands away from his still-closed eyes to reach out and touch the fingers he sensed where so near. "Zoro…" he breathed as the shaking and the pain finally began to really disappear.

Zoro didn't hear his name whispered, but felt Luffy's touch against his own. Very hesitantly the sword fighter opened the top of his hands a little to see the status of who was inside. Luffy was lying calmly on his side now, eyes still closed, as if sleeping.

"Oi, Sencho?" Zoro called softly.

Luffy still wouldn't open his eyes, but his hand rubbed up and down slightly over the larger finger it was resting against. "I think it's over now."

"Can you open your eyes yet? Or do they still hurt?"

Luffy still didn't change position from laying still on one side. His breathing was deep and tired. Zoro was starting to suspect that it might be good for the tiny boy to just go back to sleep for a while. Luffy answered after a second of consideration, "They still burn a little, but it'll pass. Is Sanji cooking?"

"He might be, but you're not going upstairs until the pain passes." Zoro said, folding his arms in finality.

Luffy immediately pushed himself into a sitting position and tried his best to open his eyes and give his first mate a believable I'm-all-better smile. What Zoro saw was a pair of quickly-blinking red eyes squinting at him with blurred vision, tear tracks, a cringing almost-half smile, and panting shoulders from the effort.

"Nice try Luffy, but don't do that again." Luffy's shoulders slumped, his eyes closing as Zoro gently pressed him back down on the bed saying, "You'll hurt your eyes worse if you open them before they're ready."

Luffy relaxed with a sigh. Zoro tried to pull the blanket back over him, but Luffy didn't want any of that. He wanted to eat.

Zoro tried a different track. "You know pirates are superstitious, right?"

Luffy sounded a little happy now that they were on one of his favorite subjects (which consisted of piracy, nakama, and food), but kept his eyes shut. "Of course!"

Zoro smiled when his captain did, and tried to tell him "This morning hasn't… waking up and having an attack right away isn't a good sign. Maybe you should sleep in today."

Luffy considered these words for about five seconds, before turning his face with his still-closed eyes to his first mate confusion, "But _you're _not superstitious…?"

"That's true. But I'm not stupid, either."

"…Meaning?"

"Meaning, Luffy, that something this obvious shouldn't be ignored."

Blank expression. "Obvious as what?"

Zoro stared that the wall across the room and sighed in response to his captain's inability to follow conversations. "You need to stay in bed for a while longer."

"What! WHY!" Luffy opened his eyes in surprise, and Zoro was glad to see that he was able to keep them open a little if he blinked a lot.

"Because I said so."

Knowing from a long history that Nami-logic couldn't be argued with, Luffy pouted at the unfairness of it all and rolled onto his side in silent protest of Zoro's decision that he could do nothing about.

Zoro let Luffy carry on his act, saying nothing… and within a few minutes Luffy was asleep again. Zoro smiled fondly and covered his captain up again, then rose as quietly as he could and headed for the ladder. He felt a little worried about leaving Luffy alone like this, if even for a couple minutes, but he had to go to the restroom, and on the way back he'd swing by the kitchen to get some food for his captain's wounded ego.

* * *

Zoro entered the kitchen to see his nakama either lounging around the breakfast table, or in one case, hovering around the stove…wearing a purple suit that had holes cut out of the back that it's owner had obviously missed when getting dressed in the dawn lack-of-light. From Usopp and Chopper's purposefully diverted eyes, neither had been brave enough to mention that they had both most recently seen the missing fabric someplace else. Robin glanced first at Sanji's back, and then at Zoro in unspoken amusement, and Nami didn't care one way or another what Sanji was wearing. 

"Took you two long enough to get up this morning," a nicotine-deprived voice greeted Zoro. Sanji didn't sound royally pissed off, though, so that meant Zoro was still in the clear. No one had mentioned to the cook that the jacket he'd put on that morning was full of multi-shaped holes in the back that showed off the big pink stain in the blue, pin-stripped shirt that he was 'hiding'.

"Yeah, well. Luffy's still in bed. He woke up and was wasn't feeling well so he went back to sleep for a while." Zoro trailed off as every face in the kitchen was fixed on his in shock. "Did I miss something?"

"He's missing breakfast?" Chopper asked, "On purpose?"

"No, he's missing breakfast because he's sick and he's exhausted. Is there something wrong with that?" Zoro asked, then kicked himself.

"No. Nothing." Everyone said at once, averting their eyes to look where they had been before. …Except for Sanji. "Are you saying that you left him alone, Prickhead?"

Zoro stared at him like he was an idiot, because _hey! _Who would argue with him? …except for maybe Luffy, but Luffy was insane, so his testimony was moot. "Sanji, you're observational skills never fail to blow me away."

Sanji gritted his teeth that did not have the usual cigarette in between them, so it looked real classy. "Likewise with your stupidity. Does he even know you're up here? _Nooo. _Because if he did, he'd be here with you."

Zoro waved him off, "I won't be long. Just remember that the longer it takes you to make up a couple plates of food, the longer he'll be alone."

Sanji, believe it or not, smirked. "Alright." He agreed, easily enough. "You know how sad he's going to be that you just _deserted_ him? He's going to wake up all by himself, sick and alone, and there won't be anyone there for him to confide in. Luffy, our captain who's never been anything but good to you… and you betray that trust and leave him all alone in the WHOLE WORLD!"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "He's not ALL alone in the world." He stared at Sanji practically.

Sanji shrugged, "That's what it's going to feel like to him, though."

Zoro figited a little. Sanji noticed and continued, "He could already be awake, and where the hell are you? He's going to be _allll_ by himself. You know that's just going to send him on a hunt to find somebody. He's going to be exposed and _alone_ while he's _sick_, and could have an attack at _any_ moment."

"ALRIGHT!" Zoro growled. "Send someone down with it, then."

Sanji smiled, "Like who?"

Wha…? Suddenly getting it, Zoro spun around quickly to see that he and the chef were the only two in the room. "Where'd everyone go?"

Sanji turned back to the stove, "Oh, they all left to visit Luffy ages ago."

Zoro's fist was blocked with Sanji's foot in a heartbeat, and the two proceeded to have a gladiator-battle-to-the-death right there, mutually pausing only every three minutes so Sanji could flip the pancakes or pour on more batter. It was a brutal fight that created cut lips and bloody noses on the spot and would leave plenty of bruises later, and it was ABOUT DAMN TIME! The testosterone-induced need to beat the living crap out of each other hadn't been filled in days, and frankly it was more than overdue.

The fight wasn't especially coordinated on Zoro's part because he lacked a blade, though, and after a while the inevitable end came with Sanji flattening him to the ground with his shoe, and turning back to stack the pancakes and load the previously-scrambled eggs onto two impressively-filled plates. Otherwise the fight would have gone on for another hour, easy.

Sanji grabbed a couple rags, tossed one on top of Zoro's head, and proceeded to clean himself up a bit. That asshole had scuffed up his sleeves, and this was his favorite suit, too!

"Hey," the victor said to the loser who had risen off the floor and clean up a bit, himself, "Grab the rest of the plates and the syrup, will ya?" Then he left Zoro to follow him, because it seemed they would be eating in the boy's cabin that morning.

Zoro was about to ignore his orders and head down to Luffy, the hell with the cook… but changed his mind as he watched the blond's back disappear around the corner, and proceeded to do as requested.

Zoro climbed down the ladder to the boy's room with one hand, as he was getting so good at it. He was surprised to note that everyone was keeping their voices low and beheld the scene around the table as he approached it.

Luffy was sitting on Nami's lap, where she was letting him look at her climatact as she no doubt believed that the current circumstances were the only ones under which he couldn't break it. Luffy kept poking his head into one of the three tubes to call out his own name and hear it echo back at him.

Zoro sighed. They just couldn't resist, could they. "You guys, why'd you wake him up? I told you he wasn't feeling well."

Luffy pulled his head out upon hearing Zoro's voice and looked at him with betrayed eyes, which he averted after a moment, but not before Zoro saw it. There was no cheerful, "Zoro!" with audible smiley-faces and candy canes in it. No rocketing hug of relief that he was back by Luffy's side… Somehow Zoro had come to expect it…

Nami frowned at him. "We _didn't_ wake him up. When we got down here, he was already awake and shouting for you. Another minute and he'd probably have been on the ladder. Good job, Mr. First-Mate."

_Oh shit… _Zoro hadn't taken his eyes off Luffy, who had a little too purposefully thrust his head back into the climatact, but wasn't calling anymore. What could he say? What if something had happened to Luffy when he was alone? What if something did? Would he even be willing to tell Zoro now if it had? Luffy was very forgiving… when he wasn't so sick, unpredictable and emotional because of eating a plate of freak magic-medicine balls too dangerous for Paramecia consumption…

Well, whatever the future between them held, it would be resolved in private. Luffy clearly didn't want to discuss it in public.

Zoro passed the plates around the table as Sanji loaded them up with pancakes and eggs. Usopp quickly moved the straw hat out of sight on the floor so that they would have room to eat.

After a moment, in an effort to look like nothing was wrong, Luffy shot over next to Sanji and smiled in awe at the food. "The hugest pancakes in the world…" he said, with only slightly real amazement and a huge grin accompanied with sparkling eyes that were probably believable to anyone in the room who wasn't Zoro right then.

"Easy, Sencho." Sanji admonished. "Wait your turn."

Luffy pouted for real, "But I'm hungry, Sanjiiii!"

"Then you'll still be hungry in a second, Luffyyyy!" Sanji returned the whine to make a point.

Luffy only pouted deeper, but he didn't answer. Because of his good behavior, his plate was the next made, and set down in front of him by Sanji personally. Then his jaw dropped in outrage. "Sanji! Everyone else got chocolate chips in theirs! Why didn't I get chocolate chips!"

Sanji didn't pause his work as he answered blankly, "Do you remember what happened the last time you ate chocolate?"

Luffy appeared confused. What could Sanji possibly be referring to? After a moment, his frown deepened. The captain folded his arms authoritatively and nodded once, "Sanji, I do not want chocolate chips in my pancakes. I've decided."

Sanji passed a plate to Chopper. "Glad to hear it."

Zoro was the last to get his breakfast, and found that he wasn't especially hungry. He ate, because he didn't want to arouse suspicion that he felt neglected because of his captain's complete lack of interest in coming to eat by him. That untimely feeling of possessiveness hit Zoro again as he watched Luffy visit with everyone that was not him. It was that inappropriate feeling, like everyone was interfering with something they had no rights to be, even though they did.

Luffy sat in between Nami and Robin's plates, eating with them. He smiled, laughed, tossed his food into the air and stretched his neck to aid himself to catch it in his mouth. His behavior, in fact, was now perfectly normal, almost as if he were healthy… and Zoro knew it was hard on him to do this. Keeping up appearances wasn't something Luffy was good at. He wasn't a fake person, and he didn't know how to act like someone he was not. Luffy acted on his feelings.

So what was he feeling as he smiled and laughed and put on a show for everyone? Zoro knew this display was only intended for him, really. And it hurt. Luffy was acting against his feelings, Zoro was sure of it. He thought he was getting better at it because he had been pretending that nothing was wrong in front of the rest of his crew for days now, but this was Zoro. His confidant. The one whom had seen Luffy burst into tears, and tucked him in at night, and didn't stare at him like a funhouse attraction at breakfast the day before. And now Luffy was trying to put on a mask in front of his first mate, too.

_It's like he's grouped me up with the rest of_-- At the sudden realization, Zoro stopped eating. Luffy wasn't so much giving him the cold shoulder as he was simply not looking at Zoro with the adoration the swordsman had become so used to seeing in those eyes when they drew to him. He was treating Zoro like he treated the rest of the crew. It hurt in a way he couldn't describe. It became a little harder to breath, and his appetite was stolen in an instant. He wasn't special anymore. He didn't stand out in Luffy's eyes, and it left him feeling empty. Of course these feelings were completely unjustified, but there they were.

Zoro understood why this was happening: he'd told Luffy that he wouldn't leave, and then he stepped out of the room, effectively leaving the promised boy to wake up alone and abandoned, and according to Nami, calling out for him for God-only-knew how long. But if he could just get the chance to explain himself, he was sure he could convince Luffy to take him back!

_Convince him to take me back? _Zoro closed his eyes and sighed. _I must be losing my mind. _

"Yoohoo!" Usopp waved a hand in front of Zoro's face, bringing the slightly-in-shock weight trainer back to the reality of being surrounded by everyone on the ship.

"What?" he asked.

Usopp gave him a weird look, "You okay? You're all day-dreamy."

"He'll be fine, Usopp," Sanji finished his eggs, "He's just realized that he's lost all lap dog privileges with the captain."

Zoro turned a peculiar shade of red. Luffy promptly called out to get Robin's attention to show off the miniature pancakes he had made out of his bigger one.

Usopp seemed more confused. "But wouldn't it be reversed, since Luffy's the one who's been curling up in Zoro's lap?"

Sanji smirked. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

Zoro tried to make his face cool down. "Sanji. That's a nice suit."

Sanji leaned back, "Why thank you, Zoro," he smiled patronizingly.

Zoro returned the smile, just as fake. "Any time."

Then Chopper got up with a 'thanks for the food', and headed toward the ladder. Now that he was back mentally, Zoro was mildly surprised to see that breakfast was pretty much over with. Robin followed after Chopper, and Usopp after her.

"Hey, Christmas Tree," Sanji addressed Zoro, standing up, "Help carry up the dishes."

Zoro looked back over at Luffy, who was still by Nami, who appeared to be taking a minute to relax on the couch. "Make Nami help."

Sanji kicked him in the head, "Don't be so impolite, grunt. He'll be fine for two minutes. Besides, it's not the first time you've ditched him."

Zoro, in all fairness, couldn't argue with that. Not in answer to the pain he saw flash through Luffy's eyes at the claim. Zoro's shoulders slumped in defeat. That irrational feeling he'd been having finally left him alone, only to be replaced with an uncalled for sense of loss. He wished more than anything right then that he knew what Luffy was feeling, because personally, Zoro would have never in a million years believed that Luffy's not saying anything to keep him here would feel so much like a door being slammed in his face.

* * *


	11. Lost

I had a couple people kindly point out that I started changing the characterizations to be too serious and irritated all of a sudden in the last chapter (except with Sanji), and I re-read the chapter and realized they were right. Thank you for letting me know! That was an accident, and since i didn't get to proof-read that chapter, I didn't catch it. I went back and rewrote several paragraphs in chapter ten to fix that somewhat, and lighten the tone of Zoro's putting Luffy to bed.

**

* * *

**

**RUMBLE**!

11

_Lost_

Zoro carried the dishes grudgingly into the kitchen and set them down before starting to fill the sink with hot water. His mind was revolving completely around the attitude of his captain a few moments before.

The swordsman had only been out of the bedroom for a second, and even though Luffy's feelings (whatever they were) in this situation were perfectly justified, Zoro had decided that his captain wasn't being fair.

Okay, Zoro shouldn't have left Luffy alone when he was sick. He knew that. He regretted doing it. But Luffy wasn't even giving him a chance to make it up to him! He had just shut Zoro out! Just like that! He wouldn't even look at him! That was honestly punishment enough on this ship. Luffy kept everyone cliquing. He was the reason the environment on the Merry was as family-like as it was. So when he shut someone out for even a short while, it was harsh. To have Monkey D. Luffy showing disappointment in _his own first mate_, when he had never shown disappointment in _any_ of his nakama before… that really struck home. Zoro wondered if the captain even realized how much so.

The thought of Luffy spending his time in helplessness with someone else… bothered Zoro. It really bothered him. A lot. The first mate had set himself up to take care of his captain, know all of his secrets, talk him through his attacks, and support him when it became too much. Taking care of Luffy was HIS responsibility, no one else's, and in a rare show of territoriality, this first mate wasn't about to let his captain go without a fight. …but if Luffy didn't want to be taken back…

Zoro's common sense told him that Luffy would get over it and come back to him as best friends just fine on his own if he would just leave the situation alone. Luffy could be petty and childish at times, but he was the most loving and forgiving person that any of them had ever met in their entire lives. He had a stronger heart than Zoro could fathom… but that was why the swordsman couldn't bring himself to just drop this and let Luffy have his sulk. He had hurt his captain and he wasn't even sure how badly, so he had to make this right again. He owed his captain an apology and more.

He had to make it right with Luffy somehow. No one else would know what to do, know what he needed and when and how. He could get hurt badly, or sick, at any moment, and then what would they do? Zoro was sure that if Luffy did suddenly get sick while he was up here doing dishes, Luffy would cry out for him, and if he wasn't there when his captain was scared and calling for him for a _second_ time in a row… But what if Luffy didn't call for him again?

Sanji's hand reached in front of him suddenly to turn off the faucet. By now the sink had filled and overflowed into the second sink that wasn't stopped. Zoro had no idea how long it had been running.

Of course, Sanji could always be depended upon. "Do you have any idea how long you've been spacing out, thinking about what to do with yourself because you think Luffy gave you the boot? Almost ten minutes." Zoro, in a rare moment, couldn't bring himself to respond. Sanji's gaze remained level, "That's pathetic. What if he has an attack? I adore Nami-san, but do you think she's going to have any idea what to do for him if that happens? Do you think he's really sure of himself in this condition without you there?"

Zoro turned to look at Sanji. He knew what the cook was doing, and it always made Zoro feel stupid when he did this. He glared sullenly and sat down on a table bench. "That's not my call. He didn't ask me to stay."

"Oh, my mistake; I must have gotten mixed up in assuming that 'taking care of Luffy' meant that you would be making responsible decisions regarding his welfare, even if it made him temporarily upset. Do you need a damn invitation to take care of a sick kid? For God's sake, Zoro, you're his first mate. He needs you with him, even if you _think_ he's mad. You can't run away every time he starts pouting."

"You're the one who took me away!" Zoro said defensively.

"And I can't believe you actually came! What the hell is the matter with you? Do you even see that you just ditched Luffy without a word for a second time this morning because _he ate breakfast on the other side of the table_? Luffy gets childish sometimes, it's part of who he is. You can't afford to be childish, too. Someone has to be the grown up in this relationship. I'd rather not be mediating every petty squabble that comes up between you two for the next ten years."

Zoro was about to launch an argument about how the cook was exaggerating, but decided after a moment to let it drop. He had bigger fish to fry now. Something about the way Sanji was wording his sentences made Zoro think that the cook was trying to tell him something more than what was on the surface, for Sanji didn't really lecture 'casually' if you knew how to read him.

Sanji persisted right through Zoro's hesitation, "You are so fucking stupid…"

Zoro clenched his jaw at this, "Fine, I screwed up, okay? I get tha-"

"No you don't! And that's what I mean. You still don't have any of this figured out."

Now Zoro resigned himself. If Sanji knew something that Zoro didn't, then the swordsman wasn't willing to sacrifice ideas for his dignity. "And I suppose you do?"

Sanji smiled a little, glad to see that the idiot across from him was willing to listen when something as serious as the relationship he didn't know he had yet was at stake. "You're not going to be able to make up with him in your current frame of mind. You were so upset that he was separating himself from you without a word that you couldn't see that the reverse was happening. Luffy almost never gives orders of any kind. I feel confident in saying that he will never GIVE an order that takes free will away from us. He's not going to order you to stay, and he won't keep asking over and over, because he feels he's taking advantage of you as it is. He knows you like to nap in the sun, and train outside. He knows that by keeping you with him, he's taking you away from those somethings that you really like to do. He didn't just ignore you at the table because he was mad. I doubt he's mad at all. He's hurt, I'm sure, but I believe that he was trying to give you an out."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and repeated the words as though he thought Sanji was reaching, "An out."

Sanji wasn't phased. "That's right. He woke up and you were gone. Obviously there was something that you would rather have been doing than watching over him, and he doesn't want to hold you back. But he needs you to be with him, Zoro. You and he and everyone else knows that, for whatever reason, he chose you. He won't be able to talk to anyone else about what's happening to him like I'm sure he talks to you. He won't settle. He feels closer to you than to the rest of us. If he thinks _his own first mate _doesn't want to help him through this anymore, then he'll push everyone away. I can't even imagine how lonely that will feel for him. We both know he can't make it on his own. And so does he."

Zoro listened without saying a word. He looked at the tabletop, seeing a mini Luffy smiling at him from that spot as he had been last night. Luffy was trying to give him an out? The idea was so ludicrous, so _Luffy,_ that it was a perfect explanation. Zoro had been so focused on being ignored that he hadn't seen what Luffy was going through. He'd actually had to think about how Luffy might be feeling about all of this, when he should have just known. How the hell had something so simple as Luffy's being away from him cloud his judgment so much?

He had to make it right. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that yet, but the time he spent up here was time being taken from Luffy, and the longer this sat, the worse it could get.

Apparently Sanji was on the same level of thinking, because as Zoro rose from the table without a word and started for the door, the cook called after him. "Some advice-"

"Don't need it." Zoro interrupted.

"Then don't take it, but at least hear it." Sanji reached for his pocket again, to find it empty. God, he needed a smoke… It was barely morning and already he was set to hit the roof if even something tiny went wrong for him.

Zoro paused in the doorway without a word, and Sanji lowered his hand and spoke simply and to the point, "Luffy needs to know that you would rather be playing with and watching after him more than anything else you could be doing on this whole ship. That's what you're going to have to make him see when you get down there. And if you hurt him like this again, I WILL kill you. Now get the hell out of my kitchen."

* * *

Zoro wordlessly closed the Galley door behind him and paused as he grudgingly let Sanji's words settle. The suggestion about how to make things right was pretty much spot on. He was going to be indebted to the cook if this worked, and suddenly felt bad about cutting up his suit… He just hoped explaining his cause would help… 

Nami was just climbing out of the hold as Zoro walked down the steps. She looked up when she heard him, and he lent her his hand to help her up. A swordsman was always a gentleman, if not a prissy one like that blond moron in the kitchen.

"Arigatou." Nami said as she stepped up on the deck.

Zoro nodded. "Where's Luffy?"

She smiled, "You going to try talking to him, finally? He's downstairs in his boshi."

Now Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Then where are you going?"

Nami frowned a little at his tone of voice, and answered, "To finish the next layer of my map, do you mind?"

"You were just going to leave him?"

Nami shrugged, "You're here."

Zoro rolled his eyes. _And just in time, it seems._ He started down the ladder himself without another word to the navigator.

He hopped the last rung and landed with a light _thump_, then walked over to the table on which Luffy's hat had been replaced.

It was empty. Zoro looked around to behold the empty room… and walked, confused, back over to the ladder, climbed it, and poked his head out of the hatch. "Nami." he called after the redhead, "Are you sure you don't have Luffy with you?"

Nami looked back, confused. "No, I left him in there. He told me that heard you outside, and that I should get started on my day's work and to go ahead. Said he'd be okay for the few seconds until you got back."

Zoro continued to be confused for a moment… and then he groaned.

Nami smiled, "Did you lose him?"

"No, I didn't LOSE him!"

Nami nodded with a smirk, "Well, you can't say that what he's doing isn't fair. Have fun looking. And don't take too long to find him, Chopper says he's more likely to become unstable if he's alone like that." With that, Nami sashayed up the stairs.

Zoro scowled in thought of the job ahead as he closed the hatch and climbed back down the ladder. He scoured the silent room upon reaching the floor. Why was Luffy doing this? Even if Sanji was right, Zoro hadn't been willing to dismiss the possibility that Luffy might still be mad, but this was just stupid.

_Remember, you have to be the mature one here_, the sword fighter reminded himself as he resigned himself to this game. There wasn't much furniture in this room, so that would at least save time. Zoro began searching around the room for his stubborn, missing captain. He had to hunt slowly. Even though he was impatient right now to make up with the boy, he had to keep Luffy's best interest at heart. He couldn't be loud or even the least bit careless in his searching, or he might inadvertently hurt his captain.

As he slowly searched the room for his practically unfindable captain, he began to get frustrated. If Luffy would just hear him out… He supposed that he could have just started explaining as best he could in the middle of the room, knowing that Luffy would hear it… No. They had to be face-to-face for this.

_If I were a Barrower, where would I hide? _As he tried to put himself in Luffy's situation, Zoro traced what had happened that morning through Luffy's eyes. _It was okay to leave him as long you knew where he was_, he raged at himself. _Didn't even stop to THINK about how the knowledge wasn't mutual, about how Luffy had NO idea where you were._ The swordsman now realized how hypocritical it had been of him to feel put-out about Luffy's behavior before. Especially if it _had_ been all for him.

If Luffy was still trying to give him an out, he was trying too hard. If he was just trying to make a point about how it felt to have someone say 'I'll be right here' and then get ditched, then to say that Zoro really got it wouldn't be an overstatement. Frankly, it could be either one. Unless there was another explanation for Luffy's behavior that neither Zoro or Sanji had seen.

But Luffy was sick. What if he suddenly had an attack and passed out or worse while Zoro couldn't find him? What if it had already happened while Zoro was hunting so carefully? These thoughts compiled quickly and within moments Zoro had gone from methodically narrowing down the places Luffy could be, to trying to restrain himself from needing to tear the room to pieces to find Luffy as fast as possible. It was Zoro's fault that Luffy felt the need to do this, and if the littlepirate got hurt because of it, the older of the two would never forgive himself.

He'd only searched a very tiny part of the room and already the lack of Luffy was very disturbing. It didn't make sense: Two days ago Luffy had become overwhelmed by being only three feet from Zoro. How was it he able to hold out so long against the elements now?

…That was when he realized it: Luffy _wouldn't_ be able to handle this, unless he were someplace that he had become re-familiarized with since becoming small.

It would have to be someplace small where the broad scale of everything in the room could be muffled. It would have to be near the couch, because he knew Luffy didn't have much time between Nami's departure and his own arrival. And it would have to be someplace warm, or he wouldn't stand a chance.

Logically then, there were only three places in the room Luffy could be. One was in his boshi, and Zoro already knew he wasn't there. As he passed his hammock, he registered with a glance the absence of his captain, and proceeded to the couch that he had slept on since Luffy went into Rumble. Of course the little protester was no place in plain sight, but Zoro knew where he had to be.

He stooped down beside the couch and gently moved his hands toward the rumpled blanket to roll it back little by little, revealing the couch cushion, and eventually, his captain.

Luffy was curled up into a tight ball on the couch when Zoro lifted the blanket from over him. To Zoro's surprise, he didn't move or make a noise at being found. He just pretended like nothing had changed.

_He's still ignoring me. _Zoro was a little hurt by this extended treatment. In front of the others, it wasn't as big a deal "Luffy?"

Now Luffy curled up tighter, "no…"

Zoro reached for him, his hand stopping only inches from him. Luffy flinched away. "Luffy, come on. Just hear me out."

"I don't want to hear it…" Luffy mumbled back.

Zoro kept himself from reaching over and flipping Luffy on his back to force him to look at him. "Well you need to hear it, whether you want to or not. Why are you being like thi-"

"Just go…"

Zoro paused here. Luffy's tone of voice wasn't commanding or angry or anything like that. Instead, it was… very sad and lonely. And a little scared. Clear as a bell, his words were asking Zoro to go, but his tone was asking him to stay. "Luffy? Come here. To me."

Luffy shook his head, "I don't want to."

Zoro was quiet for about half a minute after that, watching his captain lie there in his ball and pretend he didn't need anyone. Zoro knew that there was no way Luffy could know how much his posture was reaching out for companionship. If the little one was really as lonely as he sounded, why wouldn't he come to Zoro? It didn't make sense. He was sure to have felt betrayed when he woke up and Zoro was gone, but Luffy's unwillingness to listen to what he had to say was very out of character for the young captain.

There was, however, one thing that the first mate was sure of right then, so he said very quietly, "Yes, you do."

Zoro watched carefully as his captain stiffened. After a few seconds, Luffy's breathing became shaky… a moment later his tiny shoulders began to tremble… but still the captain wouldn't budge. That was when Zoro became sure of Luffy's motive. Luffy knew he wasn't fooling anyone now, so there was only one reason that Zoro could think of continue to push Zoro away if it was only hurting himself: because he thought he was helping his nakama.

When it came to his nakama, Luffy had never hesitated to put himself through terrible pain for their benefit. …But Zoro knew that a sword through the chest was nothing compared to total abandonment. For Luffy, being left without his nakama was the worst kind of pain. Zoro knew he couldn't endure it for long. Any second now he would come running for him and be willing to talk and listen to anything. The sniffle sounds were next, and Zoro was sure that any second now Luffy would end all of this, but when the first audible sobs reached his ears, Zoro had had enough and finally picked him up.

He cradled Luffy as he had so many times before and took him over to his hammock, which had become sort of the 'comfortable spot' that made it okay to talk about anything. If Luffy did think of Zoro's hammock as an 'okay to open up in' place, then it might help the older's cause now. If Luffy wouldn't let him talk, then somehow Zoro had to find some way to get Luffy to talk to him, to vocalize what was going on in his Rumbled mind. He needed Luffy to smile again. He would do whatever it took to see that smile aimed at him as it had been when they'd watched the stars the night before.

As he had been lifted, Luffy had automatically reached for Zoro's thumb, but retracted his arms again before they touched and curled them around himself. Zoro wasn't quite sure how he was going to do this. Even when he tried to reach out and make it easier, Luffy refused reach back. _He's really serious about this…_

Zoro laid back in the hammock and tilted his palm for Luffy to get off. Luffy let himself slide out of Zoro's palm to land on his belly, and was immediately on the move. Zoro was somehow relieved to see that even if the boy was acting so insistent about refusing him, he still pulled himself up to lie over his first mate's heart in tears. _At least he isn't shutting down completely._

Zoro had planned on giving Luffy a little while to get his bearings, hoping that the smaller one would start to calm down once the two were together in a familiar position. But it became clear pretty quickly as the sobs became more violent that Luffy wasn't even trying to calm down. He was overwhelmed and completely not in the right gear to have a reasonable conversation.

"Luff-"

"NO! I d-don't wanna hear it!" Luffy hiccupped over him so Zoro couldn't get a word out. "Please! _-hic-_ Please don't do this to me… _-sob- _please, Zoro… Just go-"

He had to stop here to take a few deep breaths before he could continue, and Zoro took his advantage. "Luffy, if you won't listen to what I have to say, then can you try to talk to me? Because I don't know what you want."

Luffy could only shake his head, but he was constantly releasing and reclenching his hands in Zoro's shirt, trying to get a better grip to pull himself closer. It was as if he feared that if he stopped trying to get closer, Zoro would vanish into thin air and leave him alone again. Luffy was a conundrum. His mouth and body were asking for opposite things.

"_Zoro…"_ the tiny voice sobbed against him, "_Why? _Did I do something stupid or dangerous? Because I didn't mean to, Zoro, I didn't." His words were beginning to slur in testament to his crying way too hard. "Please don't do this…"

"You're telling me to go? So you can go back to what you were doing before?" Zoro asked, a little angry at Luffy's disregard for his own condition. "You're scared of letting anyone see you have an attack, and you're scared of being alone, so you've decided that this is the only defense against your condition? Sending your family away and curling up in a ball by yourself to hope the next attack isn't too bad?"

"I'm not trying to send them away!" Luffy returned. "I don't want you to go away."

"That's not what you just said a minute ago." Zoro was a little confused. "What ARE you trying to do then?"

"I don't want to send you away," Luffy repeated again, "But I don't want you to have to stay with me if you don't want to. So if you want to go, it's okay… -sniffle- I won't mind, really."

Zoro could hear that Luffy's words actually hurt coming out. _Those Rumbleballs must really be sending his emotions through the Twilight Zone. _But at least now everything was clear as crystal to the first mate.

Luffy was trying to get his tears to stop falling; he didn't want them to be a hindrance to Zoro's decision. This hurt more than anything he'd experienced as a pirate so far. His various impalements had nothing on this. They were barely worth mentioning. He knew now that adjusting to being in Rumble was just something that he wouldn't be able to do, and while he hated that fact because it made his condition so hard to get through, Luffy had never seen the attacks impossible to deal with before, because Zoro had been there supporting him the whole way. But he felt that support leaving him now. He had only barely gotten through this so far as it was and that was because whenever anything became too overwhelming… there was Zoro.

He had tried at breakfast to go it alone, but the truth was that all he had wanted to do the entire time was go to his first mate and curl up in his lap and apologize for everything he'd ever done wrong in his whole life and promise to be good so that Zoro wouldn't ever want to leave him again.

He hoped that he was wrong, and that Zoro didn't really want to leave him. But if he did, then Luffy had hoped it would be fast. But the longer Zoro had held him like this, the harder it had become every time to tell Zoro that it was okay to leave. He had kept asking Zoro not to do this to him, but it hadn't done any good. He knew that he had no right to Zoro away from his duties as a swordsman, but he knew he couldn't take being separated from him right now.

He struggled to make one last effort at letting Zoro go as he contradictorily clung to the white shirt like a life-line. "It's okay, Zoro… I'll be oka-" And then he felt Zoro's hand cover him in warmth. The captain knew this touch. He'd felt it from Zoro before, and not just when he was tiny. It was a simple touch, but those were the ones that meant the world to Luffy. It meant acceptance, understanding, and most of all, loyalty. Whether he wanted to or not, Luffy began to calm at Zoro's touch. It was just right. _Zoro always knows what to do. _

Zoro's mind, however, were totally on the other side of the field. _You've really screwed up this time, Zoro… _the swordsman thought as he watched his undefeatable captain's sobs begin to taper off. Zoro gently pressed his hand over the small pirate on his chest. He held Luffy as closely as he could to show him that he wasn't _about_ to 'just go'. No way in hell. But he couldn't even try to talk to Luffy until the smaller had calmed down some.

So the two laid in the hammock together quietly for a couple minutes. Zoro could tell by how his captain came down that his will to fight him anymore was gone. He slumped against Zoro, and his best friend knew that his tears were spent.

Luffy -the captain who naturally vibrated with energy _all the time_- was completely drained. And Zoro knew trying to stand up to abandonment with a brave face had been the hardest challenge Luffy had forced himself to try and overcome so far. It had finally left him empty… as Zoro had known it would. With Luffy, the end result could be nothing else. Losing his nakama was the only challenge that he would never be able to defeat, no matter how much energy he put into his attempts to break himself off.

As Luffy finally relaxed, Zoro said as confidently as he could in his soft voice, "Luffy, I want to stay by you. I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't go if you ordered me to, captain."

Luffy, finally wiped out, didn't react at first. It took a moment for the reality of Zoro's words to reach through his numb state. When it did, relief spread through his mind and body. Any remaining tension evaporated away, leaving him in a state of tranquility. He could be embarrassed about crying so hard for nothing later. Right now he had Zoro. A peaceful smile spread over his face.

Zoro smiled a little when he felt the change. "And do you know what? I'm very proud of you. I know how hard that was for you, doing what you just did. You put yourself on the line in the hardest way you could have in order to do what you thought was best for one of your crewmembers. You stuck to it, no matter how much it hurt. You're a great captain, Luffy."

As Luffy listened to the words, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zoro was making him feel… _really good _about what he had done. For each of those tears he had cried, Zoro had picked out the reason, and had honored him for them. Zoro had always understood his motives and reasoning, but Zoro also firmly believed that a man should never cry. So this pride, coming from Zoro, was the honestly the most uplifting, strengthening reward for his pain that Luffy could have received. It made Luffy feel more understood and connected to another than he had in a long time. …He had the best first mate in the world.

"--and I'm a terrible first mate." Zoro mumbled distantly, lifting his hand away from his captain.

Luffy pulled himself into a sitting position. "No, Zoro. You're the best."

Zoro looked sadly at his captain and didn't answer.

This made Luffy feel sad. Why couldn't Zoro see himself as Luffy saw him? Zoro was a hero. He was a good pirate and a good man. He was honest and strong and had a big heart, even if he liked to act all buff and manly most of the time.

In fact, just last night Zoro had been there when Luffy had felt his attack coming on. The pint-sized pirate remembered it all! His first mate had even tried to verbalize his feelings to offer support.

And remembering that gave Luffy an idea.

"It helps," he said suddenly.

When Zoro looked at him curiously, the little one elaborated, "Last night, you tried to let me know that you were here if it helped. It does. When it gets hard to be in Rumble- no, not just then. When it gets hard to be a captain, it helps me to know you're here."

Zoro appreciated his captain's words. He did. But they hardly made up for how he'd screwed up this time. "But it isn't enough. If I were doing my job right, then you would never have to worry about giving me space. You would never feel like you had to hide from me."

"But, Zoro!" Luffy began looking at the air around him frantically as though the reply he was searching for was floating around him somewhere. "I didn't mean to! I just thought you wanted to do other things that were away from where I was because I woke up and you were gone!"

"Exactly." Zoro returned. Luffy didn't understand why he said that, but it seemed that somehow his words had achieved a different purpose than he had wanted them to. Zoro kept going. "I was gone when you woke up. I had thought that it was safe to go to the kitchen to get you some food while you slept, so I left for two minutes."

Luffy's surprise at hearing these words was visible, but Zoro pushed forward before he could say anything. "But then I got into a fight with Sanji. I lost my focus. That should never happen to me, as a first mate _and _a swordsman. You should be my top priority right now, but I got distracted. By the time I got back to you, everyone else had gotten here first and you had been calling for me when they got here."

Now Luffy jumped in- "That's okay, Zoro! I'll just sleep later next time!" -and completely missed the point.

Zoro put his hand to his head. "You're not getting it, Luffy. _You_ didn't do anything wrong. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave your side at all, but I left you on your own down here anyway. What if something had happened to you?"

Luffy became frustrated at that particular question. "But it didn't. Zoro, it's okay to mess up! I mess up all the time! You act like we don't know that the only reason I haven't done something so stupid is because I'm always with you! You make all the difference." He paused here for a moment to see if his words were registering at all. "I love that you're my first mate. You're the best first mate in the world."

Zoro was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. His captain may not have been a master with words, but he had a way of making the simple ones mean so much. Tiny or big, he was still Luffy. Zoro couldn't believe that, at breakfast, he'd doubted Luffy's forgiveness.

He smiled down at the munchkin on his chest, "Then I need to plan my choices around what's best for you, captain. With you sick, there shouldn't be anything more important. That's what I need to do."

"It doesn't have to be the only thing you do!"

"Yes, Luffy. It really does." He watched as Luffy looked down a little sadly, and knew that he was worried about becoming a burden. So Zoro smiled and continued, "That's what makes me happy."

Luffy looked up at him, and then gave Zoro the brightest smile he'd seen in a while. Zoro finished making his point by fluffing Luffy's hair up with his finger as the little pirate laughed. "So don't try to hide from me again, okay? No matter what." He started lifting his finger away.

"No matter what!" Luffy shouted his agreement, jumping up to grab Zoro's finger and dangle from it. Zoro kept the captured finger pointing down at his chest, and lifted his hand up and down a few times, giving Luffy a ride as he laughed. Then he lowered his hand again. Luffy was standing above his belly button, but didn't release his hostage.

For a moment, it looked to Zoro like Luffy wanted to say something serious… but after a moment he must have changed his mind, or at least his way of going about because he smiled and said instead, "Can we go visit Chopper?"

* * *

AN: Okay, I inadvertantly put more drama into one section of this story than i meant to. (I didn't realize that this make-up scene would be so long, even after editing, or i would have withheld it until much later) It doesn't disrupt my writing, but i'm worried that you guys will start to get bored with the same drama over and over, so the next sections will have lots of 'nakama time' together. And I'm going to bump the plot forward another notch. I had this planned anyway, but i wanted you to know so that you don't get bored and drift off to read other things. 


	12. Because We're Bad Guys

**RUMBLE!**

12

_Because We're Bad Guys..._

The rather specific request by Luffy to visit the ship's doctor was a little too convenient to be overlooked, and Zoro had to ask, "We can visit Chopper, sure. Is there a particular reason why?"

Luffy now leaned his head against Zoro's imprisoned digit. "Last night, I felt the attack coming."

Zoro nodded to show he was following.

Luffy took the encouragement. "And then this morning I had an attack again, but it wasn't a bad one. Zoro, have you seen me have an attack in my sleep?"

Zoro shrugged, "No. You've slept pretty deep these last couple nights."

Luffy nodded, then said, "What if that's changing?"

Zoro closed his eyes. _Tell me this isn't happening. If he can't even sleep soundly anymore, he'll never get a break_. Out loud he said, "What makes you think it's changing?"

"I'm pretty sure that the attack is what woke me up this morning. Usually when I wake up, I'm really awake. But this time I was still tired and my eyes started hurting almost right away. What if my body can feel them coming when I sleep and it wakes me up?"

Zoro sighed and rested his hand on it's side next to his captain, who crawled inside the little curl and leaned back into the palm while he waited for his best friend's thoughts on the matter. Zoro looked at the vulnerable little sailor. He had so hoped that this wouldn't happen. Luffy's constant state of change made him so tired and emotional that, with each passing day, Luffy had naturally needed more rest for his body to manage.

After a moment, Zoro spoke his feelings on the subject. "Luffy… We've known this might happen for a while, but I hope your wrong." His captain nodded with an expression that clearly said that he hoped the same thing. Zoro frowned a little and confirmed, "Still, I guess we'd better go tell Chopper now. After all, you know best, captain." He smiled as best he could given the new circumstances, and swooped his hand a little so that Luffy fell backward into the palm he'd been leaning on. "C'mon, you."

Luffy laughed and got comfortable as Zoro swung out of the hammock and headed up top.

The tiniest pirate was a little thrown when Zoro moved straight for the storage room when they got up top instead of even try to see if the furry doctor could be anyplace else. "Where are we going?" he asked innocently.

Zoro gave him a slightly stern look, "You need to get cleaned up first before you let your crew see you, Captain."

Blink blink. "Why?"

Now Zoro smiled a little, "You'll see when you get in front of the mirror." He entered without knocking, realizing his mistake in hindsight. Luckily, Nami wasn't in the room at the time. Her cartography materials were spread across the entire big desk, though, as a giveaway that she could only be taking a break to let a layer of ink dry or something. The little table on the opposite side fo the room now held all of Chopper's medicines that were 'in the works'. There was a bowl of Rumbleballs covered in plastic wrap on said table. Zoro made a face at them as he walked.

Luffy frowned a little as Zoro crossed the crowded storage room, heading for the restroom at the other end of all the clutter. "But I wanna visit the others!"

"Luffy, trust me on this, okay? It won't take long." Zoro answered as he knocked on the bathroom door. No answer.

He pushed it open, closed it behind him, and set Luffy down on the countertop whereupon he began to right away try to stretch his head to see himself in the mirror.

Zoro watched his friend humorously. Luffy looked really weird. Like a bottle of Yoohoo or something. Luffy seemed to realize that he wasn't getting a very good view of himself. Leastways, not good enough to see what Zoro was seeing. Plus his eyes were still a little blurry.

At least that was what Zoro assumed might have been a couple reasons that prompted Luffy to do what he did next, but honestly the little thing was so spastic that he might have 'just felt like it' for no other reason than that.

Zoro watched as Luffy sort of tried to fly up to the mirror-rim like some kind of flying squirrel or something. He didn't even rocket off anything. Just… jumped, with a little "HUP" noise. He almost made it, too. Luffy had never had a problem with undershooting his goals. If anything, he tended to soar about 100 yards past them.

So maybe he didn't realize that he didn't have the strength in his legs that he thought he had at the moment of decision, or perhaps the mirror's reflection had morphed his distance-judgment, but Zoro had to catch him before he slammed into the sink nozzle.

Luffy smiled as he was boosted a little to his goal, "Thanks Zoro!"

Zoro thought nothing more of it. After all, miscalculations were usually the cause of Luffy's fell-in-the-sea-again adventures, and Zoro supposed they could go both ways.

Luffy turned to see his reflection and saw right away what Zoro had been talking about. His eyes and a large area around both of them was very red and a little puffy. Streams of tears had left tracks that weren't _too_ dark, because he was pretty clean, but they were still noticeable to anyone who looked. His face felt hot, but he hadn't realized…

He understood Zoro's motive now as he heard his first mate turn on the sink below him. If any of the others had seen their captain like this, it would have discouraged them. All of those who hadn't seen would have heard about it within minutes, and the results would have been predictable.

First results would be that they would all become, well, pissed that Zoro had done something wrong, probably. Then they would have assumed 'attack' and become sympathetic and sad. That would last until dinner, where all those emotions would be directed at Luffy through their looks and worried suggestions to help.

A captain couldn't appear weak like that in front of those who followed him. The first mate could barely be the only exception. Again, Luffy was so glad to have Zoro watching out for him like this.

The swordsman watched as Luffy looked at himself, smile fading. Luffy didn't move for the longest time…

Finally he bit his lip and looked down at his feet for a moment, before turning to Zoro and saying, "Thank you."

Zoro nodded and held his hand up to help a now more-serious Luffy down next to the sink that he'd filled. "Sure."

The young captain slid out of Zoro's palm and got down on his knees beside the sink. He dipped his hands into the cold water and splashed his face several times. The water ran down his arms and dripped off his face, down onto the front of his white hanky and red string.

"Zoro!"

Zoro looked down to see Luffy give him that mischievous smile, and suddenly his arms and shirt were splattered with water droplets.

Luffy laughed gaily and continued to splash Zoro. "Haha! I got you!"

Zoro looked at the munchkin who looked like he just had it made down there beside the water, and snorted. He slowly dipped two of his fingers in the water. Luffy giggled and started splashing Zoro's hand like crazy. Zoro let him go to town like this for a couple seconds, then suddenly flicked his two fingers up out of the water.

The resulting wave was nothing impressive by our standards, but as Luffy stood there frozen, dripping wet from top to bottom, Zoro knew he'd gotten the job done.

"That wasn't fair, Zoro!" Luffy proclaimed indignantly.

Zoro gave him a weird look, "Why not? I only used two fingers one time. You were using your whole arms over and over! Not fair my ass…"

Luffy continued to look infuriated, "SO?"

Zoro ignored the little one's protest, and picked him up unexpectedly.

"Woah, Zoro what- MURMPH!" Luffy testified as he was engulfed into a large towel and rolled in it to dry.

Zoro pretended to be very professional as he rolled Luffy around in the towel. It only took a few moments to get the small pirate laughing inanely. Once he had achieved his intent (which was not to get Luffy dry at all), he opened to towel to lift out the giggling imp and set him back on the wet counter to look him over.

"Your clothes are soaked," Zoro observed.

"Not my fault!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro ignored this. "Hopefully you won't get sick. That's all you need right now."

Luffy found this comment funny. "I never get sick, Zoro!"

"Not normally, you mean." Zoro corrected, draining the sink.

"I'll be fine," Luffy wisely insisted, smile never fading. "I've decided."

Zoro rolled his eyes and moved over to shift though the closet for a smaller towel. _Can't be helped_, he thought to himself, _He's like this. _Grabbing a thin towel that would have to suffice, the swordsman turned back to the counter, where Luffy was humming a tune and relieving himself in the sink.

He finished and Zoro dropped the towel on top of him. Luffy laughed as he crawled his way out and started to dry off as best he could.

Once he decided it was good enough, he smiled at Zoro. "Do we see Chopper now?"

"Yep." The older of the two scooped up the younger and sat him on his shoulder to ride out of the bathroom where they were quite abruptly accosted by Nami.

"Where you two having fun in there, Luffy?"

Luffy kicked his feet out, "Yeah!"

Nami nodded, "Sounded like it. I hope for his sake that Zoro cleaned up the water you probably got everywhere."

Zoro adopted and incredulous expression, "It wasn't that bad! Damn…"

"Nami?" Luffy called, inadvertently gaining her attention before she could ream out Zoro for leaving another mess around the ship for her to clean up because he seemed to hold some sort of belief that women were made to clean up after men and it ticked her off.

"What?" she asked, patiently. She was really trying to be easy on her captain while he was so vulnerable.

Luffy started trying to stand up on Zoro's shoulder to see better. "Is that the map your making?"

Nami nodded distractedly, watching in humor as Zoro tried not to instinctively reach up to help Luffy balance while in front of her. "Mm-hm."

She watched Luffy sort of hop from one foot to the other a little bit, and smiled before she reached up without a word and scooped Luffy off of Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro was surprised at the sudden move toward him and therefore did nothing to stop the motion. Luffy laughed and held onto her thumb as he got ready to ride with her over to the big desk.

Nami, however, paused. "Luffy, you're soaked! Why are you so w- Did you fall in the toilet?" She held her captain away from herself a little, choosing to err on the side of caution.

Zoro snickered. "He's fine, Nami."

"Yeah," Luffy fumed in outrage at the accusation that he was clumsy, "I didn't fall into anything! Zoro splashed me for no reason at all."

Now both Nami and Zoro were looking skeptically at him. "It's true!"

Nami started laughing. She couldn't help it! He was just so small and when he got all annoyed and bossy it was so cute!

Luffy pouted. …_not fair. _But he felt better as soon as Nami continued her way to the big desk.

She began to set him down on the wood. Once his feet touched, he got a short "Don't run _anywhere_," and was set free.

To say the map was big was an understatement. It was ginormously hugantic! Luffy took a couple steps toward it and stopped at the edge. "What is it?"

Nami looked at him offended, "It's a MAP!"

"Of what?"

"It's my fourth Grand Line map."

Now Luffy looked up at her like she was totally in the dark. "Nami. Are you dumb? Why do you need so many of the same thing? It's a waste of time!"

Nami had to strongly refrain from slamming the irritating figurine into the desk upon which he pranced. "They aren't the same map! This particular map is part of a chain voyage map. They all cover different parts of the Grand line. Different islands that we've been to. See?" She pointed at what looked to Luffy like a scribbly doodle, "That's Long-Ring-Long Land. And all those dotted lines leaving it are where the Merry has sailed so far."

Luffy bobbed around the map, interested. "Where are the other islands?"

Nami shrugged, "We haven't been to them yet, right?"

"Oh. Right. When will we get to another island?"

Nami walked a few steps to the side and grabbed Buggy's map, which she spread out and held to hover over her own. "Well, captain. This is about where we are now." she pointed, "And THAT is the next island."

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered. "We're really close, na Nami?"

Zoro had approached when she got out the map and was now looking at it as well. "Will we reach it before tonight, d'ya think?"

"I actually wanted to discuss that with you. We don't have a super high chance of getting there before dark. I mean, if we're gonna go for it anyway, I hope we get there early. It'll be kind of a bother to have to weigh anchor right after it comes into view."

Now Luffy looked up curiously again, "What do you mean 'go for it anyway'? Why would that be a bother?"

"Well, we can't sail at night. It's not safe-"

"I know that." Luffy interrupted, "But why would it be a bother to stay at sea another night? We have supplies."

Nami rolled her eyes at her captain's lack of knowledge. "Zoro, pass."

Zoro picked up the answer. "When a foreign ship, especially one sporting a famous pirate mark, shows up on the horizon just before dark and stops there, what do you think the people that live on that island are going to think?"

Luffy held his chin in his deep thought pose, "Hmmmm. We would be inconvenienced. But I guess it can't be helped, because we're bad guys…"

"Right," Zoro continued upon seeing that Luffy was coming along, slowly but surely.

Nami came back in again, "I don't know if the next island is inhabited or not, but it's best to approach an island with caution with you being shrunk right now. We have enough supplies to last, yes, but our Log Pose needs to set. If they don't let us dock, or worse, call in the marines, we'll be in some trouble."

"So…" Luffy was thinking hard now. "What do we do?"

Nami sat down in her chair. "You're the captain, Captain."

"Hmmm." Luffy made his thinking sound again. "Let's sail until we get there and not stop!"

Nami got a little exasperated, "Luffy, you just agreed that we can't sail all night!"

"Yeah, but we don't know! We might get there before night."

"Luffy, I doubt it. The winds haven't been on our side. So what if it doesn't work?"

"There's no guarantee that they'll think we're hostile, and you guys can still fight! I trust you all!"

Zoro smirked. "We know, Luffy. That's not the problem. What if this island has it's own Military Base?"

Luffy frowned a little at this. "What do you think, Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged, "I personally don't care. It might be exciting to get attacked at night. Hasn't happened for a while."

"Yeah!" Luffy crowed.

"--But if we were to get attacked, we would all be up top. Sanji and I might even have to board another ship to fight. You wouldn't be able to come with us, so it wouldn't be fun for you."

Luffy picked up on the implications in his friend's tone. _We might be separated for a long time. _"Hmmmm." Luffy noised again.

Zoro and Nami shared a quick smile. Luffy was acting as captain-y as he ever did on a good day, and both could tell it was genuine.

"We'll drop early!"

Zoro and Nami looked back down at the sudden proclamation. "What?"

"Well," Luffy started, "we know we're close to the island, right? So we'll just drop anchor early today and get there tomorrow for sure."

Zoro nodded. Nami smiled, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Luffy nodded once. "Alright. I've decided." That said, he turned toward his first mate and reached his arms up to grab Zoro's shirt and slingshot himself back up to his shoulder.

"You guys going to see if lunch is ready?" Nami asked as Zoro headed toward the door again.

"We're going to play with Chopper!" Luffy called back.

"He wants a check-up," Zoro clarified as he reached up to help Luffy slide down against him.

"Have fun," Nami said passively as she got her quill out to continue working before lunch was announced. "Tell Sanji-kun not to come down after me today. I'll be up after I finish my work here."

"Yeah," Zoro answered.

"You're map is pretty, Nami!" Luffy shouted back at her.

Nami put a hand on her hip and gave him a haughty expression. "Damn straight," she returned the words he'd spoken to her in her village so long ago.

Luffy laughed, and Zoro closed the door behind them. _I have the best navigator in the world!_

* * *

Not seeing Chopper anywhere in plain view, Zoro headed toward the galley to check for the furry doctor in there. He stopped outside the door when they both heard a foreign clunky sound. 

Luffy turned to look at the door curiously. He could easily make out Usopp and Sanji's voices being thrown back and forth inside.

"Luffy said it was okay for me to bring it in here!"

"That's fine, but wait until after I finish lunch to work on it, then the galley will be all yours!"

"But this is an all-day thing and I want to start it now!"

"I can't make food with that paint smell all over the place!"

"Sencho no meidei da!"

"Oh, nonono! First of all, the captain didn't ORDER you specifically to take over the galley ten minutes into my making lunch. I was there, remember? So don't you try to play a 'captain's orders' card on me. Secondly, this kitchen is still mine until Luffy _does_ specifically say otherwise, and if I go and tell him that you're Weird Thing is interfering with the preparation of HIS food, you know who's side he'll take."

"I'm not in your way! I'm way over here, how am I in your way?"

"Usopp, I don't care that you have it in here until you start working on it. I only mind that you're trying to work on it _right now_, all over the galley, when I've designated it meal-making time."

"When did you do that?"

"TEN months ago, where the hell have you been?"

"Okay okay! Geez, you're pissy. I'll be real quiet."

"USOPP!"

Zoro looked down at Luffy. "Let's look for Chopper in other places first."

Luffy nodded, "Kay."

The pair went to Aft deck and found Chopper laying on his tummy in the sun. Robin was petting him from where she sat at the table, enjoying her cup of coffee. The little reindeer looked to be in heaven.

"Hey Chopper," Zoro said, walking up beside him. "Hate to interrupt, but Luffy wants a check-up."

The little reindeer made one more happy noise before Robin let him go. Then he pushed himself up a little. "Right here?" he asked skeptically.

Zoro looked at Luffy questioningly. There was almost no wind today, but when if it picked up, Aft always felt it first. The captain hesitated.

"We can use my room," Robin offered. Zoro didn't need to ask how she just knew that every other room that Luffy could enter was taken.

"Okay." Chopper led the way.

Robin used her power to knock on the door to warn Nami of their upcoming intrusion before the little Xoan was even down the steps, and they all came in together.

Nami didn't look up when Chopper entered. He had to be able to get to his medical supplies with Luffy sick right now. She wasn't phased when Robin entered behind him, no doubt going to get a book from their room. But when Zoro and Luffy followed her, she spoke up. "Woah, what's going on? Is the whole ship coming in here, or what? You guys all know I'm working."

Robin kept her answer simple and to the point, just like every other answer she ever gave. "Sencho-san needs Sen-san to look at him, so we're going into our room."

Nami didn't see the sense here. "Why our room?"

"He needs to be inside doesn't he? Cook-san and Nagahana-kun are fighting in the kitchen, and our bedroom is more comfortable than theirs."

Nami promptly became exasperated and put her quill down to march for the door. She wasn't upset at anyone in the room, they soon learned. "We agreed to a truce on his ship! I know he can't smoke and we need to be patient, but he needs to stop picking fights with everyone who walks through the kitchen door!"

With no further explanation for her departure, Nami stomped out of the room with an obvious mission. This left the remainders to do as they liked, so Zoro raised the floor hatch and they continued downstairs to the girls' room.

Everyone got situated. Chopper sat on the floor, Robin in her chair with her mug (obviously content to listen in), and Zoro sat beside the bed. He put Luffy on the mattress, but much like on the first day, Luffy backed up until he felt himself bump Zoro's arm, and then climbed over it to hide there.

_It's a new place to him_, Zoro remembered, and quickly pulled his arm and Luffy in closer to himself before anyone noticed. He saw right away that Robin had openly observed their captain's reaction, but Chopper was still getting seated and had not.

Once he was nice and close again, Luffy was casual again and took an authoritative stance.

"So what's happened?" Chopper got the ball rolling.

"When is this gonna end?" Luffy totally disregarded his doctor's inquiry with one of his own.

The fuzzy one looked a little troubled. "I did some calculations using the dosage amount and your normal body weight, and got it worked down to a total sum of hours. Then I divided that by your current estimated weight based on your size change to recalculate the cycle period in a normal human being of your stature. I got that figured to about 110 hours, 10 hours shy five full days. You've been in Rumble now for approximately 50 hours, so not even half the full grant.

"Here's where I encounter the problem, though. Because you're a Paramecia, who might I add has an extreme susceptibility to drugs of any kind in the first place, I'm positive that the Rumbeballs will stay in effect for longer than that. I just don't know how much time that will be. If I had to estimate based on notations of your response time to medication prior to this, I would be willing to grant your particular case up to as much as an extra 50 hours."

Zoro and Robin nodded in grim, but thoughtful understanding. In Luffy's mind, crickets chirruped. "So when is this gonna end?" he repeated.

Chopper summarized grimly, "I can say that you have at least 60 more hours for sure. Beyond that, it's anywhere from 1 to 50 more."

Luffy stared blankly. "So when is this gonna end?"

Chopper appeared confused, and then annoyed after a moment, so Robin answered for him. "You'll be in Rumble for at least three more days. Maybe even two days more after that."

"That much longer!" Luffy asked in shock, having done his math in no time.

Though he had expected Luffy's reaction, Chopper looked more disappointed in himself after he'd gotten it. The little captain's jaw was on the mattress beneath him. No one could blame him. That had to be a long time to someone so small. All the same, it wasn't something to take blame for.

"That's great work, Chopper." Zoro nodded in his direction.

Chopper nodded, unconvinced. If only he could do more…

Robin tried to regain Luffy's attention. "Sencho-san, was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Luffy sagged in defeat for a moment, before he got into his thoughtful position (which rarely yielded usable results…), while Zoro grumbled "_You_ didn't have to come," at Robin in the background.

"Will it keep getting worse until it ends?" Luffy spoke.

Chopper appeared confused by Luffy's wording. "Keep getting worse? I don't--" he sighed and decided to answer the question before asking his own again. "Okay, 'worse' isn't the right word to describe the condition in general. The strength of attacks will vary throughout the entire course, so some of those will be worse than others. But the only reason the whole condition would be feeling 'worse' is if you're starting to tune in on what the Rumbleballs are starting to do _before_ they do it, because that would make it feel like they're going deeper into your system. Then the effects will feel stronger. The same feelings came over me every time I learned each of my four other Points. Especially Brain Point. That one made me sick the first few times. So really the question here is: how has it felt stronger so far? Did you have another attack since last night?"

Luffy disregarded the second question. "I think I started to have an attack in my sleep."

Chopper missed the dodge. Robin didn't, but Zoro met her eyes and shook his head. She didn't ask questions.

The baby Xoan nodded. "I had a feeling that was coming. I expected it before now, actually. You're lucky it took so long."

Zoro spoke up, "Is it caused by anything specific?"

Chopper shook his head. "It's only the Rumbleballs going deeper into his system. I still don't expect him to have as many problems when he's sleeping because of his low activity level and BP, but they'll strike after enough time between them passes, irregardless."

Robin spoke up now, "Can anything be done about it?"

Chopper turned to her. "Well, all this really means is that he won't be able to sleep for several hours at a time anymore. I might have to prescribe a different sleeping schedule than a simple 'days and nights' layout. I don't know what he would be best off with, though, because I don't know enough about his condition…"

Luffy regained the room's focus. "I don't want a different schedule. I want to sleep at the same time as everyone else so that I can be awake with them!"

Chopper tried to reason with him. "You don't know how bad it could get, though. So let's not rule it out yet, okay?"

Luffy pouted, arms akimbo. "Chopper, I'll sleep when I get tired, and I'll be awake when I'm not! That should be good enough."

Chopper knew this conversation was getting them nowhere. "Alright. That was what I was going to suggest to begin with anyway."

Luffy nodded, looking slightly more cheerful at hearing this.

Chopper nodded back, "But you really have to sleep when you get tired. You can't force yourself to stay awake, okay, Luffy?"

Luffy smiled, "Okay!" …And Zoro knew that Luffy would struggle to stay up to the best of his ability just he had been so far. The only thing out of this talk that would stick with the rubber boy was that Chopper had agreed that Luffy's current setup was okay. Which meant that Zoro was still going to have to fight tooth and nail to convince the little monkey to rest after his attacks.

Chopper was just starting to say that if things continued to get 'worse' as Luffy called it, let him know the tomorrow at his daily check-up.

Nami opened the bedroom hatch to call down, "Lunch time, guys!"

This earned her a variety of acknowledgements ranging from grunts and nods to exuberant cheers. Chopper finished what he was saying and ran after Nami out of the room.

Everyone looked after where he had vanished for a moment, then Luffy heaved a sigh. "I don't care what he says, it FEELS worse," he grumbled. "There's too many attacks, and the Rumbleballs make my brain hurt." Sagging in defeat, he turned around to trudge five steps and flop face-first against Zoro's shoulder. "Five days… That's soooo long!"

Zoro couldn't help but smile at the little one's dramatics as he reached up to rub his back. "I don't know what you expected. That's not as bad as it could have been, though."

"Mrmph." Luffy noised his disagreement before plopping off of the large shoulder to roll on the bed. "He talks about 'removing the problem' but the problem is that I ate a bunch of Rumbleballs. If he could remove that problem, he'd have done it my now. I don't get what he's looking for in all this."

"Is that the reason you're so hesitant to give Sen-san details?"

Luffy shrugged and rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling. "Chopper wants to know everything he can about every kind of attack I've had, but he can't do anything to help me. Every time he learns something new, he gets his notes and asks questions. I don't want to talk about any of those things he asked. I don't have any answers. I just want this to be over with."

Zoro was looking down at the floor. He hadn't realized that Luffy had figured out Chopper's real motive. But if it was making Luffy uncomfortable, then he would have to do something about it. He just hoped it wouldn't make things difficult where Luffy was concerned.

Robin set her coffee cup down. "He's too clinical, you mean?" she assisted.

Luffy propped himself up to at her, bewildered. "What?"

Robin smiled and changed subjects. "Is being in Rumble only interfering with you physically?" she asked.

"…Huh?" Luffy said again.

"Since this happened, have you had a hard time focusing on decisions or sorting out your emotions?" she persisted, taking a chance at getting turned away by what she knew was an over-protective Zoro.

Said Zoro frowned, but Luffy just resettled on his back. He considered this, and his mind went back to the thought that had pestered him the night before.

There was a deeper reason that he had insisted on having Zoro with him so much. One that Zoro did not yet understand, though, and only Luffy was aware of it: He _wanted_ it. Luffy wanted to be so close to someone that he was never out of their sight. He had a _constant_ desire to be held and comforted from EVERTHING that was hurting him so much all the time. He _wanted_ to _need_ someone to this degree, and not just anyone would do. When Zoro held him -everything became so much better. And he craved the feeling that being close to Zoro gave him… which made him think that such a feeling meant that he craved his helplessness. His thoughts had become jumbled, and he didn't understand why all his puzzle pieces didn't fit if they had all come out of the same box. "…Sometimes." he admitted.

Zoro's protest stopped short at this answer. Luffy knew that his emotions were on the fritz? This was odd, because most people who were having emotional problems didn't realize it. "What have you been thinking about that's needed sorting out?" he asked, curiously.

Luffy bit his lip, and then rolled onto his side. It took Zoro a moment to figure out that his captain was actually blushing.

Why the hell would Luffy be blushing at something Robin said? The implications bothered him. Who the hell was this woman to show up on board without and invitation and mess around with his captain! Luffy was obviously confused right now, and she had no right to mess with his mind when he was so fragile! Didn't she have ANY respect for the chain of command? If Luffy had something to admit, it wouldn't be to her. Zoro would make damn sure of that!

"C'mon, Luffy." he said, as he gently helped Luffy get into his comfy position. "Let's get food."

Luffy was quiet for a moment upon climbing into Zoro's hand, but upon meeting his swordsman's smile, he sighed happily and hugged the big thumb for warmth. He could think his confusing thoughts later. For now they were going to eat! J

Zoro climbed the stairs out of the room.

Trailing behind them, Robin smiled mysteriously.

* * *

AN: A couple quick shout outs to: 

**Wingedchilde**: I know you haven't been with me long, but you seem like the type who's here to stay. Hey! I wrote 24,000 words on this in 3 days! You made me want to do that. A new reviewer makes me so happy, and you have really been encouraging to me. You're happy glow shines in your words, and I feel them. Thank you!

**KiraLucas Forever**: I'm honored to be the first onepiece author you're reading. I hope you like my other stories, and thanks for giving me some feedback. I hope to hear from you again! Check in my favorites to find some other good OP authors and stories. I'm picky about what I read, so my favorites get only the absolute BEST I've found in a section. (But I favor hints of ZoLu, just to warn you).

**Wishing-for-a-zolo-plushie, Tuffchick, Irish Whirlwind, pitupaso**: I try to send review responses, but I don't remember ever taking a moment to recognize any of you four in a chapter before, so I just want you to know that I've seen you guys review every time, and your words always cheer me up! Thanks so much!

**Sakura Ri, Peaches and Cream, bluebell**: You reviewed every chapter individually, even though there was already so muchposted that you could have just skipped to. You still paused a second to let me know who you were, and you are on my radar. I just wanted you to know how considerate and polite I feel it was for you to take the time to do that for me so I could have an idea of what you thought. I always respect a reader who takes a moment to give back even though they don't have to. Thank you!


	13. Failure to Launch

**RUMBLE!**

13

_Failure to Launch_

Upon entering the kitchen, Luffy was hit with the rather odd smell of delicious food and something metallic that he couldn't quite place. It wasn't something he'd smelled since becoming small, of that much Luffy was certain.

He began to bop around in Zoro's hand, looking for the source, until his eyes fell on the Weird Thing in the corner.

_OOO! _What was that? It was something new! It looked similar to a barbeque pit, only smaller. A bit of a roundish-flatish thing was propped on three metal bars in a triangle that supported it a little off the ground. The lid was closed right now so he couldn't see inside.

With a disparaging face at the thought of having to wait to explore it, he turned back to his table full of nakama. Apparently there was some weird tension going on here. Usopp looked hurt, like he had been mistreated unfairly or something, and Zoro was talking heatedly with Sanji. Because of this Chopper looked nervous while Robin tried to distract him with shop talk. Nami was looking from Zoro to Sanji and back, bored with the whole thing.

But the tiny troublemaker wasn't actually listening to any of the words being tossed around until he heard his name. "What?" Luffy took his eyes from his friends at the table to look up at Zoro in question.

Zoro shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he frowned without taking his eyes off Sanji's back. The cook was still wearing that cut up suit, and apparently hadn't noticed it yet.

Luffy felt really guilty about that. Even though he hadn't actually done anything wrong, it had been done for him, and he didn't want Zoro to get into trouble for it. Still, someone was going to take the fall for it eventually, and with Sanji's temperament being what it was without nicotine and Zoro being the only one who could currently defend himself against that, Luffy wasn't sure what he could do to help.

He wished he could do something to make what Zoro did okay, but the destruction of personal property was a crime that Luffy considered inexcusable on his ship. It just wasn't something that nakama should be purposefully doing to each other, and he knew it wouldn't be able to go unpunished. A captain couldn't play favorites. Not even for his first mate, no matter how close they were.

But _Zoro _had done it for _him_, to make his special little bed in his boshi. How could he _punish_ that? If only he could make Sanji understand how much better his bed made him feel when it seemed like things kept getting worse.

Zoro slumped onto the bench, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. Probably about getting the third degree for walking in the door 45 seconds later than Sanji had wanted him to or something. _Sanji's really unbalanced right now_, Luffy thought to himself as Zoro plonked him onto his yellow placemat, which was all his and he loved. That in mind, it was surprising to Luffy that no one had mentioned the holes in the purple suit yet, even though they had all seen it. If they'd asked about it in passing before this, Sanji would have assumed that they couldn't have had anything to do with it. Didn't they realize that by not saying anything, they had made themselves a party to it?

But then maybe it would be better that way. With blame divided among them, Zoro wouldn't get into as much trouble on his own, because otherwise there would be a fight that none of them were really ready to deal with right now. Least of all Luffy, which was again a total disgrace as far as the captain was concerned. But then, who was he kidding? Everyone knew that there was only one person on this ship who would take liberties of that sort with Sanji.

"--ong, Luffy?" Usopp was asking.

Luffy looked up again, "What?" he repeated.

Now Zoro looked worried about him. "Can you hear us okay?"

_I've made them all worried now._ Luffy smiled big and nodded, "I can hear you. I'm not going deaf or anything, don't worry."

"Then what's wrong?" Usopp asked again.

Luffy shrugged, "Just thinkin'."

For some reason this answer made everyone raise an eyebrow. Luffy didn't get it, but food was suddenly in front of him and he paid them no mind. "FOOD! Thanks, Sanji!" he declared before shoving six green beans into his mouth so his cheeks bulged around his head. "Dis iv vire goor angi!" he declared as bits of vegetable flecked out of his mouth.

"Luffy take it easy," Nami tried to be as gentle as she could in her reprimand.

"Did you hear that!" Sanji was in an immediate outrage, "Your manners are disgusting! Be polite in front of a lady! I can't believe that you made her have to-"

"Back off him, Dartface," Zoro interrupted.

As Sanji turned his wrath on Zoro, Nami attempted to halt proceedings. "Zoro, Sanji-kun?"

"Hai Nami-swan?" Sanji was hearts. Zoro was poison.

Nami sighed internally and put on her sweetest smile, and addressed Sanji further. "Luffy's fine. He just really knows how he enjoys his food is all."

Sanji looked disappointed that he couldn't ream anyone out. "But Nami-san, his behavior in front of a distinguished lady such as yourself cannot be excu-"

"It _is_ really _gooood_ food, Sanji-kun." Nami emphasized enticingly without even looking up to see if her words would be effective.

"Ah, Mellorine!" As Sanji wiggled like a noodle and steam came out of his nose, Luffy, who'd been watching the entertainment while eating, got an idea.

It wasn't a really great idea, but it would work, if only he could get the other two that he needed for it to work to agree to do it. Luffy didn't really like it, because it was out of his area of expertise.But sometimes as a captain of pirates, one has to make decisions on a broader scale for the greater good. In this case, to prevent Sanji from going on a nicotine-deprived/rage-induced friendship mutiny from select people that needed his alliance right now because his suit was ruined.

He would bring it up as soon as he got the chance. For now, he finished his green beans and turned to look back at the neat barbeque pit in the corner. "What's that for?"

Usopp puffed with pride. "That's my new invention that will help me with my ammo! I call it the Usopp Star Creator exclamation point! It has aided me through some of the greatest trials of my unsurpassed heroic career!"

"You've already taken it into battle? How did it aid you?" Chopper asked in anticipated amazement at the same time Luffy said, "You invented something new?"

Usopp went from filled with pride and expectant praise to completely deflated. "Oi, Luffy! I told you guys all about it yesterday! Don't tell me you forgot?"

Zoro smiled, "Don't take it personally, Usopp. He's just Luffy."

Luffy pouted. What did that mean?

Robin looked at his face and laughed. Luffy smiled at her. Robin was so much fun when she laughed!

He turned back to smile at Zoro, only to find him glaring at Robin. That was strange. But then sometimes Zoro was strange. But still, Luffy didn't like Zoro looking so… lethal. He looked like someone had entered his space and interrupted his nap or something. Or like he'd just caught Robin drinking the last of his personal osake stash. Which was ridiculous because Robin didn't really like osake, and Zoro hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Zoro!" he cheered. Zoro didn't look at him, he was still looking at Robin. This wouldn't do at all. Luffy got up and hopped across the placemat to him.

Zoro, who didn't realize he had been staring rather pointedly at the archaeologist, was abruptly pulled out of it by a sudden pressure landing on his thigh and scrambling to hug itself to his tummy like a very small monkey. He looked down to see his captain clinging to him with a questioning look on his face. "Zoro?"

The swordsman looked at him blankly for a moment, trying to figure out what was up. Then he smiled a little. His captain was such an attention scrambler. "What's up, little monkey?"

Luffy smiled. "I'm not a little monkey…" he said, hoping to get Zoro to play with him some more.

Zoro raised and eyebrow. "Yes you are." He ruffled the black hair with one finger.

Luffy swatted it away and laughed, but relaxed to sag down into Zoro's hand when it was offered. His swordsman was smiling at him again. Good. That was how it should be.

Sanji watched the activities of the two. He was in a cranky mood (not that it was HIS fault), but he could appreciate that his sick captain seemed to be happy again. He was a still disbelieving at Zoro for ditching the smallest boy in the first place, but it was over now. No need to drag it out. Zoro seemed to have learned his lesson, and both were cliquing again like they should be. Well, not quite, but until they recognized their feelings, which would happen in its own time, this would do nicely.

The cook wondered not for the first time since this started, how much Luffy was aware of. Luffy was Zoro's world, everyone knew that much. Even Zoro, no matter how he tried to ignore it. Everything from the way the swordsman's steady hands had shaken so badly when Luffy had first shrunk out of his view, to the way he had tucked their captain in so tenderly the night before testified to Zoro's feelings.

But with Luffy, every single thing he had done or said had proclaimed his need for the one holding him now, and Sanji still wasn't sure if Luffy understood what that meant. The little pirate was just so innocent.

Which was a crazy thing to think, Sanji realized. Luffy had killed, his blood was red, and sometimes he understood life and the human heart better than anyone in the world. ...So how was he still so pure? Maybe it was that he hadn't let any of the hard times change him. He maintained his child-like innocence despite it all because he had no regrets to weigh down his spirit and ruin his naivety. So much so, that simply being near Luffy made it easy for someone to forget their own bad times and move on in life. Even Robin-chan was healing, and she'd had the hardest life imaginable. So was Nami-san.

Luffy made everything clean again, and never saw a soul as anything other than light, no matter how dark it may have been at one point. This is why Sanji understood why Zoro -pirate hunter and slayer of hundreds- felt for Luffy as he did. Luffy accepted him without question when all others feared him. And still Zoro had the blackest, bloodiest record of anyone on board, and still Luffy adored him.

Everyone on this ship loved Luffy. Of that there was no question in Sanji's mind. But none of them would ever see him in the same way Zoro did. Where other pirates had seen a demon, Luffy had seen his best friend.

Sanji looked to where Luffy was rolling back and forth in said demon's palm, drumming his feet on Zoro's tummy and making them all smile despite themselves. The cook smiled and looked back to his own food. Their captain was truly one of a kind.

A one of a kind menace that had just spit his pea pod out of his mouth! "Luffy! You did NOT just do that!" Sanji spoke in a louder than normal voice as Luffy wisely jumped for cover with an 'uh-oh' into the nearest available lap: Nami's

"Then why are you shouting about it?" Zoro commented idly, as Nami raised her hand over her captain to buffer the noise level.

Sanji turned to him, "Shut up, Marimo!"

"Sanji-kun, what did we go over earlier? Not everyone around you is out to irritate you on purpose. Calm down please." Nami commanded, obviously reviewing what she'd talked to him about while Luffy had been in his check-up.

"I'm sorry Sanji," Luffy called out from under the table. "I didn't mean to. It's good food! It just wasn't good to me right now…" He felt guilty. He had the best cook in the world! He hated not being able to eat all of his food.

Sanji lowered himself to sit back down again, nodding. "Sorry, captain. I was out of line."

Crap, he'd done it again. He hadn't meant to get testy with Luffy. He just couldn't abide the waste of food! Sanji should have realized that it might be difficult for Luffy to take the taste conflict between the seeds and the pods in his unshelled peas. He'd just been so pissed about Usopp crowding the kitchen that he hadn't thought about it.

_Don't blame Usopp_, he admonished himself disgustedly. _I just can't think clearly is all_. He wanted to be strong about this. Really, he did. He didn't want to be seen as weak, but damn it all, he hadn't even gotten a 'last one'!

He closed his eyes. "Damn, I need a smoke," he whispered to himself.

"...Would it make you sick?"

Sanji opened his eyes to see Luffy standing on the table in front of him. Zoro was watching Sanji like a hawk.

Sanji looked back down again and smiled a little, "It's okay, Luffy. The first days are the hardest, is all. I can't make you sick."

Luffy looked at him guiltily. He was quickly seeing through Sanji that being in Rumble wasn't just his cross to bear, or even just his and Zoro's. It was effecting Sanji almost as badly as the captain and first mate. Even Chopper had been looking sad for the last couple days because Luffy had discovered a condition he couldn't fix.

And Usopp was used to playing games with Luffy everyday! Now that extreme outside play was out of the question, everyone knew that Usopp had been trying to think of harmless quiet activities they could do together so that they wouldn't miss out of quality time. Usopp really needed that quality nakama time. Completely a lover and in no way a fighter, that was the way he stayed happy, and Luffy knew he was Usopp's best friend. Which was why he had been determined to stay awake and play with Usopp as normally as he could the day before.

Even Nami was… acting more in control of her temper. Which was actually a nice change, except that this crew needed someone to act as the nagger so that work got done and the boys didn't all act like Neanderthals. Robin was hard for even Luffy to read…

No one was testier than Sanji because of this, though. And despite what Sanji had said on that second morning, Luffy wasn't dense enough to assume that he had nothing to do with Sanji's sudden need to quit.

"I remember what you said, but if your quitting had anything to do with me, then it's okay to smoke. I won't mind. As long as it won't make _you_ sick."

Behind him, Luffy could hear both Zoro and Chopper take a breath as if to say something in argument, but Sanji beat them both to it. "I'm fine. You should be worried about you right now. Besides, I've heard it gets easier."

"When?"

Sanji shrugged, "I don't know."

Luffy nodded after a moment.

"In the meantime," Sanji finished, "If I get testy, I'm sorry. I don't mean to."

Luffy smiled at him. "I know." And turned to walk back to his placemat. No one but Zoro was paying attention to Luffy once the exchange was over because Usopp started talking exuberantly, so no one but Zoro saw that the type understanding expression Luffy had given Sanji wasn't the type understanding one he wore now.

Zoro finished his lunch, watching Luffy smile and play throughout the meal again. When the meal finished, Luffy ran over to Nami. "Are you all done?"

Nami rose and stretched, "Yep. It was good, Sanji-kun. Thank you."

"Your words bring unknowable joy to my heart, my beloved!" Sanji answered.

As Luffy watched Nami go, Zoro had the impression that he wanted to follow her. But once she was out of sight, he turned to Usopp's Star Creator instead.

Zoro smirked in amusement as Luffy took two steps to the edge like he wanted to rocket over to it, and then take two steps back after judging the distance that would take him from all of his nakama.

He hated it, but he still had no confidence without us nearby. Then he'd step forward again... and then back. He did this four times before turning to Zoro and pointing at the Weird Thing. "Can we go over there?"

Usopp answered energetically before Zoro could open his mouth. "Sure!" he declared, picking Luffy up unexpectedly and dashing over to plonk themselves both next to the Creator about three feet apart.

As soon as Luffy was on the ground, he froze. After a minute, he began to slowly spin around, eyes taking in everything. He looked scared, and as soon as Zoro had sat against the wall -having risen when Usopp absconded with his captain- he darted over to Zoro stumbling over his own feet in his hurry. Zoro helped him climb up his thigh, whereupon the palm-sized boy grabbed hold of Zoro's shirt and pressed his face into it.

"Luffy..." Zoro murmured. Only Sanji and Usopp were in the room anymore, but they were both watching the interaction play out.

Zoro shot them both a glance. Usopp pretended to suddenly be very interested in this contraption. Sanji kept watching.

Luffy took a few deep breaths and pushed himself away enough to look over at what Usopp was doing again. He swallowed and asked, "What's inside of it?"

Usopp smiled and answered as if he hadn't just seen what he'd seen. "A bunch of little cups that hold my glass balls." He hesitated here for a moment, and then: "Do you wanna see?"

Zoro hoped Usopp was joking considering what he'd just seen, but the sniper continued, "I can bring the lid down and show you." He reached up and detached the lid even as he spoke. It took a little work, but he finished and laid it next to Zoro, tilting it so that Luffy could see easily without having to move.

Luffy smiled when he saw it, nerves taking a backseat. _Wow! _The inner side of the lid was all flat and black and full of pits half as big as he was.

Usopp grinned at Luffy's impressed expression. "The little cups get super hot, and melt the rubber stoppers into the holes in the stars when they're full."

"It melts rubber?" Luffy asked, amazed.

"So you shouldn't get close to it," Zoro spelled out.

Luffy laughed and marveled over the lid some more as Usopp scooted back, pulling the bottom part of the Creator with him. He turned to Sanji, "Is it okay if I paint it _now_?"

Sanji took a seat on the bench and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted you to wait before. The galley's yours for the rest of the afternoon. ...Sorry about earlier."

Usopp smiled his forgiveness and popped the top off a quart of bright blue paint. "Me too. Okay, Luffy! Want help me paint the Super Great Usopp Star Creator?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, running down Zoro's leg to stand on his shoe, closer to the Creator.

"I notice it's name keeps getting bigger each time you say it," Zoro commented.

Usopp humphed in his general direction and put the paint can on some pre-spread newspapers that were all over the floor before reaching for his brush. This finally had Luffy sliding off of Zoro's shoe to participate.

"Luffy shouldn't be in here with the paint." Sanji spoke up, seeing that no one else was going to speak up about his involvement.

"What? Why not?" the two youngest boys asked together.

Zoro brought his hand to his forehead in memory. "Aaahhh hell. That's right, Chopper said you can't close to strong-smelling materials buddy. Paint is pretty strong."

Luffy didn't like hearing this. "But it's not bad now! I'll be fine! If it gets worse, I'll tell you okay? Promise."

Sanji and Zoro looked skeptically at each other. Luffy looked back and forth between them. "I just want to watch! I won't get dirty. I've decided, and since I'm the captain I'm right."

Sanji snickered. "Usually, sure. But Luffy, you don't have the best track record at self preservation. That's why we're here to watch out for you."

"I'm ALWAYS the captain!" Luffy said, as if they'd forgotten.

_He's still afraid of that… _In that case, Zoro knew the perfect thing to do. "We know who's in charge here, Sencho. It's always going to be you. But what's more important than any chain of command, is that we're your family, too. Don't forget that."

Luffy seemed surprised by this weird accusation, aside from the fact that Zoro was the ultimate order of power guy. "I'd NEVER forget that! You guys having to remind ME that you're my family is almost as stupid as-"

"You needing to remind us that you're the captain of this ship?" Sanji asked.

Luffy stopped short… and after a moment his frown dissolved into a smile. "Right."

The other three smiled as well. Sanji spoke, "Then -as your family- you know that we only want you to be happy and healthy. We're not trying to make you miserable, or undermine your authority. We need you healthy, captain. And ready to enjoy a good fight."

Luffy laughed, "Kay! …But can't I stay this once? It's boring other places." Usopp was nodding beside him for the same thing.

The older two looked at the boys. They looked so excited. Like yesterday when they had played with the cloud clay. "...alright, you can watch," Zoro conceded after a few more seconds of consideration. "But if you start to feel weird at all, you tell me."

Sanji nodded his agreement.

Luffy's and Usopp's grins shined. "OKAY!" And with that the smaller one was over by the creator that was about 9 inches from Zoro's foot.

Seeing that the lid was still over by Zoro, and would be the easiest part to paint, Usopp decided to put it off until last, and flipped the Creator upside down so that the legs were sticking up in the air. He got his paintbrush blue and started painting the bottom part, avoiding the arms for now.

Luffy watched with interest. For a while. But eventually it became boring for him. If only it were being painted red. Red was the best color. Even if he couldn't help, it would be so amazing looking if it were red.

"Why aren't you painting it red, Usopp?"

"Because I wanted it blue," the sniper answered simply.

"But red is such a great color!" Luffy insisted.

"So is blue."

Luffy pouted a little. Red was better. It was the color that he insisted on always wearing on himself somewhere. He even had red underwear when he wasn't shrunken! Of course, these thoughts only served to remind him how he had worn nothing on his lower half at all for days. It actually felt really nice to be free and hanging, but it got awfully cold down there sometimes...

Realizing that his train of thought had diverted, Luffy tried to remember what he had been talking about five seconds ago. When nothing but wind blew between his ears, however, he decided that it was okay to talk about something else.

As he tried to think of what that something else was, he looked up at the legs on the Creator that were poking up into the air, which made them arms. They were really neat. Luffy wondered what it would be like to stand on one. They were a little slanted at the top, but that was okay. It just meant he shouldn't try to shoot to it from where he was on the floor.

His eyes fell on the cables that strung each of the legs together in about the middle of them, forming a triangle. He could grab that first and then reach for the end of one of the arms once he had his balance on the cable. Yeah! That was a _great_ idea!

Suddenly really wanting to try his plan out, Luffy swung his hands out to grab the cable. They did, but then several things happened that no one in the room could have expected:

Luffy's hands had lost their straight aim that he'd started them with, grabbing hold of the cable loosely in one hand and firmly with the other.

Before he could correct, his body followed his hands launching at some unknown target that was off-trajectory. Then his hands suddenly weren't strong enough to support the pull of his weight, and gave out, making his flight fall short of it's goal.

Having no time to idly wonder why he suddenly had no control over the aim applied or strength exerted into his stretched limbs, Luffy just managed to realize that something felt weird in his arms before he fell into the paint quart.

* * *

Zoro had no clue what the hell happened. One second Luffy was bopping around the Star Creator, the next second he had missiled himself into the paint quart with a splash that had gotten blue splatters all over Usopp's coveralls. The second after that Zoro's own hands were bathed in blue as he scooped the troublesome wannabe meteor out of the paint. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. He was a little startled, and being pissed was sure to follow soon.

Luffy was almost totally covered from mid-chest down. Thanks to Zoro's excellent reaction speed, there were still patches of white here and there where the pain hadn't gotten to the more crinkled lower half of the hanky.

The room waited a few seconds for Luffy to get his wits about him and supply an explanation. When it didn't come even though Luffy seemed to be okay, albeit shaken, Sanji tried another approach. "What were you trying to do? You promised not to be reckless, Luffy."

After a few more seconds of waiting, Zoro was the first to notice that Luffy's behavior was off. Luffy had sat up in his hand, obviously dazed and confused. He put his hands to his chest for a moment, as if coaxing it to do something. And then that confusion had changed slowly into a look realization, and then fear.

Sanji walked closer as Luffy's shoulders began to heave just a little, and he began to make a spinning circular motion with his hands going from his throat down his chest over and over, as if trying to unlock the part of his body that was prohibiting him from speaking.

No, not speaking...

Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened in recognition of Luffy's motions.

"Why don't you say something?" Usopp asked, not having realized that something was wrong.

"He can't." Zoro answered, getting up.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked as Zoro shoved past him to the sink.

"He's not breathing." Sanji answered, turning on the faucet before Zoro had even reached it. He seemed so calm that he had to be panicking.

Not wasting time being gentle, Zoro shoved his hands under the water, drenching Luffy from top to bottom. Luffy's limbs spasmed and flailed in the water, clawing his own chest and trying desperately to get a breath of oxygen in.

As Zoro ran his hands back and forth under the rushing water, blue paint washed from his captain to disappear down the drain. His hands were shaking, but he forced his mind clear as he had so many times before by knowing that someone's life was in jeopardy and he couldn't afford to lose his cool.

Luffy's chest was on fire. As he tried desperately to get his lungs to inflate, they began to ache with the strain of constriction. Luffy thought the air was becoming visible for a moment, because little spots started to float around him.

But as the water ran over him to wash off what paint it could, the attack lost it's control of him, and when Luffy's air ways suddenly opened and he took several gulps of the sweet air around him. The closer his mouth was to the water, the easier it was to breathe.

Zoro didn't stop moving Luffy around under the water even as the boy leaned forward into the stream where the air was richest. After a minute, when Luffy fell limp in his palm from the extended exposure to the warm water, Zoro still didn't take him out.

Finally, seeing that the attack was over and that any more contact with the rush of fluid pounding against Luffy's body would soon be doing more harm than good, Sanji reached across Zoro's arms to turn the faucet off.

Zoro brought his hands higher to get a good look at the Blue Wonder. Yeah, he was still blue. It wasn't coating him as it had been, but Luffy's hanky and string would never be the same again, that was for sure. The skin of Luffy's bottom half that they could see was tinted pale blue now, but his feet were brighter than that because of all their crevices. Zoro could see a little in his hair where the splash had come up around him in places. But one of his hands and a top stripe of his hanky were still clean, even after the water should have bled everything together.

"Usopp, is that paint toxic?" the swordsman asked urgently.

The sound of scrambling came, and then Usopp's nervous voice, still from across the room, "Ummm… No! No, it's okay."

And as Luffy relaxed on his back until his strength came back, he gave the hovering pair a smile to show them he felt better. His chest was heaving hard.

Zoro sighed. Sanji smiled despite himself, "Honestly..."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Usopp called quietly. There was nothing like a good near-death experience to get everyone speaking softly while they were panicked instead of screaming in fear.

Sanji looked over at him, smile still in place. "Yeah. What are you still doing over there?"

"I didn't want to get in the way," Usopp admitted in a moment of honesty.

Now Zoro turned from the sink and walked over to sit at the table, smiling to the long nosed boy on the way. "Thanks, Usopp. You can come over now."

Usopp pushed himself up and trodded over to them.

Luffy was still trying to catch his breath. He lay splayed open in Zoro's hand, giving his lungs ample room to work. His chest burned with each inhalation. His eyes were closed and his face pale. He was exhausted. For the next two minutes, this was how he stayed. No one else spoke until he finally rubbed his eyes, and then held his hands away to look at them in shock for a moment.

"Yeah," Zoro confirmed, "One's white and one's blue. You okay?"

"Hmm." Luffy noised in concern before sitting up a little. His lack of response had them all wondering if he'd even heard Zoro. Then his eyes fell on his clothes. "AAAHHHHH! I'm all BLUE!"

With this burst of energy, most of the tension left the room. It seemed Luffy was back and he was going to be fine.

Sanji scoffed. "What do you expect when you fly into a pail of paint?"

Now Luffy's surprise changed from being about his appearance to Sanji's words. "I fell in the paint pool? But I wasn't trying to get anywhere near the paint pool. My hands slipped. I was trying to get to the top of the arms on Usopp's mystery thing..."

Usopp noted his terminology with a laugh of relief. "It would be a pool to you, wouldn't it? And my Thing is NOT Mysterious, thank you very much."

Zoro set the boy on the table and watched him curiously look at his hands. He was starting to get the feeling that their difference in color wasn't what had Luffy so concerned anymore, and possibly never had been.

Usopp headed for the door. "I'm going to get the others. They've gotta see this!" He dashed out the door and they could hear him bellowing the news like a town crier all the way across the ship.

Luffy, however, felt like his energy had been sapped once his initial surprise had passed. He found himself catching his breath again. His chest was starting to ache now, like he'd been running for two days. He had yet to stand on his own, and his legs felt too weak to support him stably now. It wasn't like the weakness of being in the ocean; it felt more like he hadn't eaten in days, his energy was just on 'E' with the gas light on. But he had the feeling that food would make the problem worse; it wouldn't bring his strength. He stomach felt just the slightest bit off, and it was getting worse. The attack was over, but there was still something wrong… He couldn't pin it to a point yet, but something was still affecting him.

"You scared the shit out of us, Luffy, you know that?" Sanji reminded. "You said that you would stay out of the paint if you stayed. Now we know how well that goes over."

"What's that mean?" Luffy asked.

Before either of the older two had a chance to answer, Usopp burst triumphantly back into the galley with Chopper and Nami right behind him, and Robin tagging along a few seconds later.

All the new pairs of eyes looked incredulously at Luffy, and pandemonium broke out.

* * *

AN: I almost cut this installment where Sanji said "He's not breathing," but then i felt like that would ruin the tense and rushed atmosphere i was trying to create. But the pandemonium scene that idid end this oncame out in a way i REALLY like, and it has a different type of rushed feel, so I felt that this was a good cutting place, too. 


	14. Bubbles 1: Spoon of Power

**I accidentally posted the wrong version of the last chapter.** I've fixed the problem, but if you read before Tuesday night, you got the wrong version. The only difference is that there is more material at the Very End. I noticed in the feedback that many of you were surprised at how quickly Luffy recovered from his attack and realized i'd messed up and posted an incomplete version. Please check out the end of the last part, (after Luffy's attack ends) before continuing on here, because if you thought he was fine at the end of the last chapter, his behavior heremight seem strange.

**First, a little Japanese culture lesson (many of you may know all this):** An Ofuro Japanese style bathtub. It is very long, narrow and deep (chin-deep to an adult once they're sitting up in it), and children are either washed in something smaller or taken in with an adult carrying them. In Japan, a "bath" is not taken in the tub. First you sit in a chair next to the tub and scrub squeaky clean and rinse off by pouring buckets of water over yourself (or sometimes with a shower jet nowadays).There is a drain in the floor that the water runs into.Some bathrooms have a tile sitting place or a chair. More traditional places use a Wet Bench. Made of smooth wood, a Wet Bench is longer and has many thin slats running lengthwise in the flat sitting part for the water to run through when you rinse and scrub. (It has another Japanese name I forget right now). Then you soak in the ofuro for a while. It's healthy for your skin and very relaxing. An ofuro is a community bath. The water in the ofuro lasts an entire family several days without being changed because a cover is kept over it when no one's in the water and no one EVER gets into it without being clean (filling one is expensive because it's so deep, and it always get filled to the top). It is always covered after every use to keep the heat in. It stays warm for days like this, but it is healthiest for injuries when it is fresh and VERY hot (minerals are sometimes added to it early in, but they become ineffective after the water cools enough).

I noticed on the ship that they have an ofuro, but they don't use it much, because when they show it, it's almost always uncovered (empty). They use the modern bathtub most of the time because it's bigger and less of a hassle. The only time they talk about the ofuro is when someone's hurt or sick, or when Sanji's spoiling the girls.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

14

_BUBBLES part 1: Spoon of Power_

"He really _is_ the color of Sen-san's nose." Robin's words worked like a trigger, for this was the only lone sentence that would be heard for the next two minutes.

"Luffy!" Chopper and Nami exploded at once, and then their words took off in different directions. Usopp added to the melee by trying to tell the story with too much elaboration, and what the other four heard went something like this:

"Look at your outfit - dangerous that is - no warning at all - have any idea what - launched like a Great Rocket! - and you're soaking wet - even _have_ anymore handkerchiefs - too cold and now we're gonna have to - Great Usopp Star Creator - did this even happen? - supposed to be watching him! - splashed my coveralls - with our luck the string's gonna - supposed to be in the room with that stuff - so that's how he got messy - get some scissors - very serious medical condition!"

It was hard to pick all the chaos apart, and the voices kept getting louder.

His chest and head hurt more than he wanted anyone to know, though he had the feeling Zoro and Sanji weren't fooled at all. Neither looked happy that Usopp had run off the fetch the others so quickly before he'd had a chance to even try standing up by himself, but now they tried to play like nothing was wrong at all. That was what Luffy had found himself hoping they would do when the others had come in and gotten angry, and it was so cool to him how they both just... knew.

Now it was impossible for Luffy to distinguish voices. His hearing was nearing that critical point where things could get bad fast. As the volume increased, Luffy finally dropped his forehead to the table and covered his ears.

"Quiet!" Zoro almost bellowed, making Luffy cringe in pain.

Not a single pause was created by the shout, but as though a button had been pushed, instead of a bunch of voices talking over each other, a bunch of whispers were trying to hiss over each other, never slowing the pace of their chatter.

Now Luffy realized how much he wanted to be back in Zoro's hands. Or at least touching him in some way. But he couldn't partake in his desire, because he was the captain, and he had to be strong. Moreover, he didn't want the others to know he'd even had an attack of such a kind, and half-stumbling half-crawling over to Zoro to curl up against the side of his forearm right now would be a dead giveaway to the doctor and two observant women of exactly that.

He wished he had taken advantage of their comfort to stabilize himself before when Zoro had been holding him, because he was becoming aware now that he wouldn't be able to manage to recover on his own enough to stand for several minutes, at least… But he had to play like there was no problem.

Luffy wasn't a great actor, and he hated being dishonest with his nakama, he _hated_ it. It made his heart hurt. But it would only hurt his heart more if they knew, if they had to feel more pain because he did. He knew that was what nakama did, they experienced everything _together. _But Luffy wanted to protect his nakama from everything painful that he could.

…He loved them _so much. _

And he knew they loved him.

"You look like a Smurf." Sanji suddenly said dryly at regular volume, and Usopp burst out laughing.

"And YOU!" Nami spun on Usopp with a hiss, a pair of scissors in her hand, "Stop encouraging him! Do you think this is _funny_? Do _you_ want to be his personal seamstress for a day?"

Chopper was still going strong, ignoring all other words flying around. "Zoro! I told you at lunch like forty minutes ago that he had to stay clean so that he wouldn't have a violent reaction to anything. Why is he even in the room with paint?" He paused in this rant for a moment so that Nami could step in front of him.

"Luffy, stand up for me?"

Luffy nodded slowly and pushed himself to his feet, shaking as little as possible, trying not to give away that he couldn't really balance at all.

"Okay, Luffy. Arms up." Nami raised her arms up above her head in demonstration.

Luffy froze for an instant. There was no way he could stay upright with his arms straight up over his head. Did she suspect something? _Is she testing me? _

But then Nami was holding her pinky finger just over his head for him to grab, almost like she understood his problem. How…?

"Banzai!" she prompted with a smile, turning it into a game.

"Banzai!" Luffy cheered without thinking, throwing his hands straight up to grab her finger over his head.

"Now don't move." Nami said more seriously. She tucked the tip of the sharp scissors between Luffy and the red string.

"N-Nami?" Luffy called nervously. A wave of dizziness came after, but Nami inadvertently supported him. Zoro sat up straighter.

She gave him a tiny smile, "Shhh, It's okay."

Luffy nodded but froze completely as she worked. Now he understood why she'd offered him a finger to hold. It wasn't for balance, it was because she knew he'd need something to keep his hands wrapped around so they didn't move back down instinctively to protect himself. He didn't like blades at all, and Nami knew this made him _uncomfortable_.

Nami carefully sliced the string in one smooth snip and pulled the feared object away from her captain before slowly unwrapping the string from around him.

Luffy grunted a little as she carefully pulled the string away. It had been tied around one place for so long that it had imprinted in his skin and removing it hurt a little. But once it was gone, Luffy rubbed the area and that felt really good. The hanky hung loosely off of him now. It was a comfortable break.

Then Chopper pinned Luffy again, "You're lucky you didn't suffocate! You don't even want to know what your attacks could very well be like after a hit like that! You need to consider long-term effects! Just because an attack is over doesn't mean it's _really_ over! You could carry the pain from some attacks for hours if they're bad ones, and you're throwing yourself into a can of paint?"

Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy's eyes snapped up to look at each other's. The reindeer had looked skyward in exasperation a second before, however, and didn't notice.

"Oh man-!" Sanji's hand around Usopp's neck cut the sniper short.

Nami looked at them strangely, but Sanji smiled meekly. "Stepped on his foot," he excused, and Nami rolled her eyes.

Sanji let Usopp go with an unspoken Warning of Death, and took advantage of the split-second of quiet to suggest something. "Let's just slow down for a minute. We're gonna try something I like to call 'talking in turns'. See this spoon?" Sanji grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. "This is the Spoon of Power. If you don't have this Spoon in your hand, you don't have the Power to speak. Everyone understand?" He looked specifically from Usopp to Chopper here.

Both boys looked excited. Luffy's eyes were all stars.

When no argument came, Sanji passed the Spoon to Zoro, who was reaching for it.

_This is a good idea_, Zoro thought as his fingers touched the Spoon of Power. Out loud he said, "This idea is stupid." as soon as he had touched the Spoon, merely on the grounds that he could never compliment Sanji about anything for any reason. Ever.

"I don't care," Sanji said, and let go of the Spoon.

Zoro let it drop and pointed the Spoon at the navigator. "Nami, do you think you can make him something else to wear?"

Nami took the Spoon and sighed, and then shrugged after a minute. "Sure, why not? I'll have to find material thin enough to work with, and then I have to actually make it. It'll take some time."

A hand bloomed out of Nami's arm to touch the Almighty Spoon. "I'll help you, Koukaishi-san," Robin put in.

"Um..." Luffy hesitantly sounded, getting everyone's attention. He was sitting on the table with his arms waving a little tiredly for the Spoon of Power. Nami reached to put the Great Spoon down next to him on the table, but Luffy reached and took it from her in the air. He knew it wasn't heavy, but once he had taken it he realized that he felt oddly weak. He didn't want to show any more weakness to his crew, though, and persevered. It was only a spoon, for God's sake!

The others watched as he slung it over his shoulder so he looked like a little spoon-soldier sitting on a break between a march. But then once he had the Spoon, he looked a little edgy, as if trying to find the words."I need to take this off. It's making me feel funny." he pulled at his hanky with his free hand.

The newcomers looked at each other and then back at the captain.They seemed to be finally realizing that Luffy didn't look too good. He was very pale...

The swordsman nodded, "Then take it off." he said, reaching for the Spoon.

"I'll take it. I'll need the measurements." Nami coaxed in agreement with Zoro.

"Hah!" Usopp declared, pointing. "Nami didn't have the Power Spoon! She's disqualified!"

Sanji kicked him.

"Funny how?" Zoro asked, undistracted by the crash in the background.

Luffy's voice was muffled by the hanky over his head, "I don't know." He had apparently gotten stuck somehow. "The air tastes thicker. Makes me dizzy." Really, he felt like he could get sick soon.

Zoro, still in possession of the Spoon, turned to Chopper. "I know you don't want him submerged in the water because of the effects it might have, but I had to rinse him off, so he's already wet, and I really think he should take a bath and get all that off of himself. I have a feeling that what being covered in paint could do is more dangerous than being wet with water." Hid last comment was almost a dare for Chopper to say otherwise. He was pretty sure of himself on this call.

Chopper took the Spoon in his hoof, looking at it in wonder, then looked up at Zoro. "Given the circumstances, I'd say that's best right now."

"Right," Zoro said, taking the Spoon of Power from the reluctant reindeer.

Chopper waited until Luffy pulled his head out of the cloth and handed it to Nami to say his next words. She very maturely made no comment regarding his current nudity even though his skin was covered in paint in places it really didn't belong and it was all exposed. But better healthy naked than sick clothed, right?

Nami and Robin left the kitchen to hunt, Zoro guessed, for the materials of Luffy's new outfit after that. Usopp pulled himself up and dragged himself from the cook's wrath. Sanji followed him out in a ridiculous withdrawal-induced fury. While the cook was distracted with this, Zoro grabbed the shallow casserole dish from the bottom pantry.

Then he grabbed a paper towel to give Luffy a little temporary protection from the outside cold. Luffy rolled into it, trying his best to not look as shaky as he felt, and Zoro carried him out of the room.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom and closing the door, Zoro's attitude changed, his unaffected 'it's no big deal' expression changed to one of worry and even anger. He couldn't figure out what the hell had possessed Luffy to do this! He could have _died_, and there wouldn't even be a way to revive him at his size! 

He set the paper towel down on the dry Wet Bench and filled the casserole dish with tepid water from the sink. The dish was about three inches deep and ideal as a bathtub for the munchkin. He wouldn't uncover the ofuro yet as there was no need to. Usopp had pumped the pipes full of water that morning and turned the boiler on, and though much of it had been spent in the kitchen, it wouldn't take much to give Luffy enough to use as rinsing water that wasn't cold. Sink water would be more than enough. The water from the ofuro would be something he could soak in later. Luffy rarely got to soak, but he could probably use the minerals…

Luffy unrolled himself from the paper towel but didn't rise. He simply sat holding his head. The whole attack had lasted maybe forty seconds, which was no huge deal as far as the length that his other attack types had reached, but this attack was SO not those other attacks. It had hurt like a bitch, but since it had scared him so badly, he hadn't had time to really think about that. His chest had spasmed violently and involuntarily about a hundred times when he was trying to swallow air, though, and now he was really starting to feel that.

"Luffy." Zoro spoke quietly and calmly at the sink. He wasn't about to put he and Luffy through another 'emotional misunderstanding' incident like this morning, and Luffy already 'felt funny'. "How did this happen?"

Luffy could only shrug, "I don't know. Just… I thought it would be neat to climb on the Thing." Luffy laid on his side and waited for a bout of nausea to pass.

The casserole dish was filled enough, and Zoro set it on the Wet Bench, then took a seat between it and his captain for a moment. "Why? Luffy, you said you wouldn't get near the paint. Usopp was _painting_ the Thing, so what made you decide to _touch _the Thing?"

"I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry." Luffy didn't open his eyes.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be if what Chopper was saying is true."

Luffy didn't answer.

Zoro was quiet for a moment. Luffy looked as sick as he had the night before right after his seizure. "Does it hurt too bad?"

"I'll be okay," came the tired answer. "It was only for a few seconds. This'll pass in a minute. I just need to get the paint off."

Zoro nodded and moved to the cabinet under the sink. He started trying to cut out a tiny piece of washcloth with a razor (his swords were upstairs) and spoke, as he worked at it, to the boy behind him. He paused in his cutting, sighed and was quiet for a moment. "You know I can't just let this go, right?"

Luffy nodded sadly, but mumbled, "I was gonna let your hurting Sanji's jacket go…"

Zoro was quiet for another moment. "Thanks Sencho, but it's okay to punish me if you need to. You need to keep your authority established in front of us all, and I would rather get extra chores than let this go in return. Sorry."

Luffy nodded his understanding again. It may have seemed odd on another ship that the captain could get punished by the crew, but on the Merry it was almost commonplace. Besides, Zoro would never really _punish_ him the way that, say, Nami did.

Luffy knew that when Zoro said 'let it go', it just meant that he wouldn't be able to pretend it didn't happen, and something was going to change because of it. To be honest, it was punishment enough just knowing how disappointed in him his first mate was. "It was an accident."

"I know. But Sanji agrees, and _you_ know Chopper agrees, and _I_ know everyone else would too, that you can't afford to have accidents right now. This one alone could have killed you." He paused for a moment to speak again. "I want you to start taking rests in between attacks like Chopper advised. Real rests, not just sitting still to play a game or something."

Luffy looked like he wanted to protest, but Zoro cut him off. "I think it would be best for you, too. At the very least until we know how this last attack might effect future ones. If Chopper's implications were right, our situation may have changed, buddy."

Luffy didn't answer for a second, and finally brought himself to meet Zoro's disappointed face with his own hopeful one. "But Zoro will still play with me?"

And Zoro smiled a little. "Yeah. We can still play. We just need to be careful not to get carried away." He leaned down to hand Luffy his achievement. The little captain's color had come back quite well.

Luffy reached to take the oh-so-special-washcloth-made-just-for-him and nodded. That didn't sound so bad… Also, Zoro had called this thing '_our_ situation'. Not '_your_ situation'. Ours. That meant more to Luffy than he could say. He wasn't alone, he and Zoro were in it together. It was like Zoro was saying that he would carry Luffy every step of the way if that's what he needed.

That was when Luffy realized that he felt a whole lot better. Cheered significantly by Zoro's smile, Luffy pushed himself up to his feet and made a dash across the thin slat of wood he was on.

There must have been some kind of unofficial rule that made it okay for someone to streak freely, provided they be under a foot tall. Or maybe there wasn't, and Zoro was just so used to seeing the three smallest boys on the ship race around nude that this didn't bother him anymore. Either way the only thing the swordsman found disturbing about this was how Luffy managed to slip and fall _every time _he ran in the bathroom.

"Luffy, you're gonna slip through the gaps."

Luffy laughed and ran anyway. "Daijoubu! It's not wet yet!"

"hmm." Zoro hummed. _As if that makes a difference._

Luffy made along the wooden slat fine and stretched for the casserole dish, his body following his hand once he had a grip on it. He overcompensated here and splashed down the inside of it, but with only an inch of water in the dish, Luffy was only knee-deep after Zoro took an arm and lifted him up to gain his footing before setting him down again. Knee-deep meant he could run in it for about a minute at a time before taking a break. That meant he would be able to splash around between scrubbings! YAY!

Luffy sat down on the broader rim of his new bathtub and bounced excitedly while his best friend got up for one last thing. He rarely got to soak, but splashing? NEVER! There was just no way to do it before because they didn't have a shallow pool on the ship like the last castle they'd stayed in had. This would be great!

Zoro set a wet, unscented soap bar down beside Luffy's personal wading pool and Luffy swung his feet around to sit the reverse way he had been to reach for it. At least he had already been inadvertently dunked, so he was all ready!

He looked over at Zoro when he heard a shuffle of fabric. Zoro was undressing.

"You're going to take a bath with me?"

Zoro shrugged. "It seems like a good time, doesn't it?"

Luffy grinned as brightly as the sun, "Yep!" and went over to his soap bar.

Zoro undid his pants and tossed them by the door with his shirt and shoes. His boxers followed shortly.

Rubbing his own special washcloth on the soap bar that had more mass to it than he did, Luffy got it all bubbly and started to scrub at his own wet skin. The soap in his right arm turned blue right away, and he scrubbed until the washcloth had changed colors, then swished it out in his pool and repeated. The paint wasn't really water soluble, but it wasn't really dry yet, either, and most had come off in the kitchen sink. What was left was coming off okay with the scrub down. Luffy did know how to put some muscle behind it, after all. He didn't like being blue as much as people may have thought. Sure, it was fun for a while, but blue wasn't really his favorite color.

"Usopp should have been painting it red…" Luffy voiced for whoever was listening.

Zoro frowned crossly as he filled the rinsing pail with water. "It wouldn't matter so much if you hadn't fallen into it." He poured the water over himself and repeated the process. The water ran down the sloped floor and into the drain in the middle of it.

Luffy would have adopted his grumbly-pout in answer, if it hadn't already been firmly in place before because he was blue… "Yes it would. It did! I told him red was a better color before."

"Luffy…" Zoro sighed and stopped getting his own washcloth (the remains of the one he had cut Luffy's out of, for it was only missing a small corner) all soapy. Luffy honestly looked and sounded much better. Thank God it had only been a short attack...

He lowered himself to sit on the wet floor beside the Wet Bench so that he could be closer to eye level with his captain, though he was still higher in the end.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Luffy was quiet as he rinsed out his cloth again and went back to scrub at his mid-drift where the string and hanky had cooperated to hold paint against his skin until he'd taken them off. "It's no big deal," Luffy tried to play it off. "It wasn't even too long. I've had to hold my breath longer. I've been without air a whole bunch of times."

"But never when you were really aware of it. I've seen you in the water, remember? You don't have the energy to panic. Right now you have marks on your chest were you were scratching it."

Again, Luffy was quiet for a really long time.

"It was scarier than the other attacks…"

"Scarier than when you're under water?" Zoro prompted.

Luffy nodded without looking up. He was working at one spot on his tummy pretty hard. Well, harder than what felt comfortable with his current sensitivity, but he didn't care. The pain took him away.

"Because you knew what was happening?"

Luffy nodded again, still without looking up. He slowly set the washcloth down beside him on the rim of the dish, and held both his hands in front of him again, looking at them. Zoro couldn't see his face.

"Luffy?"

The captain continued to look at his hands and even up and down his arms for a moment, before sighing and spinning around on his behind to take a couple steps into the dish of water. "The smell makes me dizzy. I need to get it off now."

"Luffy?" Zoro asked again. He had a feeling that something was up.

There was no answer right away. Luffy started to splash and rinse all the soap off of himself and into the water at his knees. It wasn't until he was finished getting it all off and had come back to sit on the side and grab his washcloth again that Luffy spoke. "Do you think it'll make things worse, like what Chopper was saying?"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know."

Luffy scrubbed at the soap bar with his little cloth and then at himself again. He was quiet.

Zoro started to scrub up as well, before he dripped dry.

After a minute of this silence, a thought occurred to him. "You know, I've never seen you so bothered about your own thoughts before. You never worry. You're the one who says '_what'll happen is gonna happen. Why think about it?' _or '_think about it when it happens, because it might not happen at all!' _and stuff like that."

Luffy looked confused. "Am I?"

Amused, Zoro smiled and nodded a little, "Yeah. You are."

He dropped his washcloth and reached to fill up the rinsing pail again. "So how is this any different from one of those other times? You didn't act bothered over the idea of fighting a Shichibukai, and you beat Crocodile well eno-"

"I wasn't afraid of Crocodile."

The confession was so abrupt it shut Zoro up tight. Luffy persisted.

"Crocodile could fight, yeah. But he couldn't change me. No enemy I've ever faced could ever change how I work, or make me unsure of my body. I knew my own strength then, Zoro."

Zoro conveyed his understanding through his eyes, though Luffy wasn't looking at him.

To Luffy, this sickness was an enemy. It had been a painful and unpredictable one before, sure, but never lethal. The attack a few minutes ago had been different than what Luffy had expected would come out of this trial. He won most of his battles because he could adapt to enemy attacks and build a defense. Now this enemy was taking more ground, and Luffy was losing it.

Luffy finally looked up at Zoro with an expression that is perhaps better imagined than described. "This time isn't like those other times because those other times I was never really in trouble."

It was quiet for a moment.

Zoro sighed inaudibly. He closed his eyes and whispered, "You're scared."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Luffy nodded anyway. "I'm scared." His whisper was too tiny to be heard, but even with his eyes still closed, Zoro knew he'd said it.

Luffy didn't mind that he was scared anymore; Zoro had made it clear to him on the first day that he didn't have to be afraid of being afraid. But he had been doing _so well_ as a new pirate. Fighting and adventuring his way to the top. He'd made himself infamous. And he had _really _been starting to think of himself as someone that no one could even slow down anymore. Now, suffering continuously under something so easy to say as 'sensory overload', Luffy was treated to a harsh reminder of how far away from him Shanks remained.

But just because something was easy to describe didn't make it easy to experience. Like 'amputation'. It was easy to describe, it was easy to get one, and it was easy to have one. It wasn't, however, easy to _experience_ having one. He'd had a front row seat to one once, and just seeing it had been hard to experience. …_But Shanks never flinched._

Luffy suddenly felt like he'd had his control over his body and senses amputated. It wasn't like losing an arm, exactly, but Luffy couldn't imagine not flinching over his attacks. Especially if some gave him seizures like that one last night had. If that amputation was moving into his respiratory system, that was a very bad thing. And a very scary thought.

-Which he was yanked out of without warning when cold water came cascading over his naked body!

"AAAAHHHH! ZORO!"

Zoro had a look of amusement on his face now. "Well, you were just sitting there letting the soap dry on you. That paint won't be easy to get off forever, you know." He'd managed to rinse off entirely without Luffy even noticing.

"That was FREEZING!" Luffy was in a ball on the side of the dish, shivering and shouting in his outrage.

"Then get into your bath water behind you."

Luffy fell backwards into the dish and totally immersed himself without a second thought. Ahhhhh, this was better. The water was warm!

…And he couldn't move in it. Of course his swordsman was there, so even as the thought that he done something that wasn't smart again crossed his rubber mind, a large hand was supporting his top half out of the water so he could breathe.

He could have been more gracious, though. "Zoro! How dare you!"

"Well, you're cleaner now." was Zoro's only reply. _Mission accomplished, _he thought as he used his other hand to make little waves in the 'pool' that had Luffy giggling, outrage (and fear) temporarily forgotten.

"Waves!" Luffy cheered as Zoro lifted him out of them and back over to the side of the dish like a chopstick.

"Soap!" Zoro reminded, and Luffy laughed harder as he was set down.

Zoro noted that Luffy hadn't complained about the temperature of the water once. The swordsman had been going for sort of a non-temperature when he filled it. So that when he dipped his fingers in the water, it felt the same as when he had them in the open air. No real difference, you know? But it must have been warm to Luffy, because he really seemed to like splashing and dunking in it.

Zoro got up and reached for his towel.

Luffy went back to the soap and started trying to think of the first line in a bubble song as he lathered up a whole bunch of them and made himself a bowler hat and a white beard.

"Look, Zoro! I'm old!" Luffy pointed at his beard like a little kid.

"Wow," Zoro replied sardonically as he patted himself dry, "You're the smallest old person I've ever seen."

"And the youngest too!" Luffy returned, making very little sense.

Then he noticed what Zoro was doing. "You're not going to soak in the ofuro?" That was strange; Zoro _loved_ the ofuro…

Zoro shook his head. "Not today. I'm not in a wet mood." He wouldn't be able to really relax if he knew Luffy was playing in water, but he couldn't actually see what the small captain was doing.

He smiled a little and changed the subject. "So, captain. What's it like to take a bath in a casserole dish?"

"Fun. Arabasta's had a waterfall I could train under, though."

Zoro was humored. Usopp and Luffy's 'training' under that fountain had been unique, to be sure. "Well, _I_ could drop water over you again."

Luffy looked at him and said very clearly so it couldn't be misunderstood, "No." Then he went back to his bubble-time. "Ya know, if things were different then it wouldn't be so bad being small."

Zoro smiled again, and pulled his boxers back on. He'd only worn these clothes for a few hours today, and it wasn't as if he'd been training in them. "It'd be fun then, huh? I thought you didn't _like _how the boat looked different."

"I don't!" Luffy agreed, "But the more I go to the same places over and over, the more I get used to how they look. So it wouldn't be so bad, maybe." He frowned in disappointment. "It's not fair it had to happen like this."

Sympathy going out to the young pirate, Zoro pulled down his white T-shirt and lowered himself to sit on one foot beside the Wet Bench again.

"I know, buddy." Zoro nodded in sympathy. "…Does it ever seem easier at all, though? Any of it?"

Luffy slowed his work with the soap bar. "…Sometimes it does. There are some times when it feels like there's nothing wrong at all."

"Oh, yeah? What times are those?"

Luffy's rubbing on the soap bar slowed to a stop. His face heated up considerably, and he turned it a little more so that Zoro couldn't see it as he answered, "…sometimes when you touch me."

…It was quiet for a moment. Zoro didn't say anything.

The silence made Luffy nervous, so he kept talking. "It feels good when you touch me, like… like everything else just goes away and there's just… that feeling." He fizzled out with a blush, not knowing what more to say.

Zoro watched Luffy carefully. Did his touches really work that much?

He'd known Luffy liked them, the little pirate had told him as much before, but Zoro hadn't realized…

Well, last night he kind of had, when Luffy had abandoned himself to Zoro's caresses. But that was only one time. Luffy was talking like there were more.

If that was true, what had caused the other times? Just regular touches of comfort?

That couldn't be right. Those were just simple touches, usually only meant to calm him down or ease the pain. They weren't intended to take him away entirely, as he was hinting they did.

Not that it was a bad thing! Just… unexpected. And it made Zoro feel warm and… important? It was hard to explain. Zoro couldn't label it, anyway. It was almost a territorial feeling.

But why not? Luffy was his nakama, his captain, and his… responsibility (though he didn't feel that was the right word, somehow). Anyway, Luffy was the one he had chosen to protect, and he'd already decided to stick beside him no matter what happened, so why couldn't he feel a little protective?

Zoro decided this sounded good enough to him, and didn't dwell on it further.

Zoro kept his eyes on Luffy said as casually as he could, "Then maybe I should do it more often."

Warmth very similar to that which Zoro was feeling now flooded into Luffy's chest at the very thought. Dropping his head just a little, he smiled through a dark blush. "…Kay."

He had no idea why he was suddenly so shy (there was no need to be, right?) but at the memory of Zoro's touches the night before, he found himself shifting his thigh a little to make sure his physical inheritance was out of view, suddenly becoming aware of his slight arousal. He wished he had clothes on right now…

Zoro's smile grew when Luffy answered. Luffy was blushing like a tomato. He looked so adorable…

Why so shy? Zoro mentally teased.

Then Luffy shifted his body a little, his expression changing to one of real embarrassment for a passing instant. His cheeks were more lightly flushed now, and his face held a look of slight concentration.

As Zoro looked, he suddenly felt like a peeping tom… but he couldn't look away. Even though he was so much smaller, Zoro felt that right then, Luffy looked absolutelybeautiful. And he was captivated.

Realizing he was just standing there, Luffy suddenly started scrubbing himself with the washcloth hard again to shake himself out of whatever was going on with him.

When Luffy moved suddenly and quickly, Zoro was pulled out of his trance and snapped his head around to look at the wall. He wasn't embarrassed about his thoughts at all. Zoro wasn't blind toward physical appearance (though women never really impressed him; dainty bones and not enough firm muscle), and Luffy _had_ looked good for a moment there and it was okay to notice the obvious as long as it stayed in his head.

Still…

_That was weird…_ both decided at the same time.

* * *

AN: Sorry I had to split this scene. The bath became rather long. By itself it would have been a great chapter length, but with the Spoon bit atop, it ran very long as one chapter, and I had to split it in two. I feel that if a chapter is too long to be read in one smooth sit down, then it's too long to be a single chapter and should be broken up into parts. It shouldn't hurt the flow too much... 


	15. Bubbles 2: Sewing Seeds

Here's the second part of the last chapter. Some people were very thrown by the last bit of the last chapter because they somehow had no idea that this fic was ZoLu. If youfor some reasonhave decided that this fic won't be YAOI, then you're wrong. **They will fall in love and this is a ZoLu fic**. So there will be romance.We're getting further into the story now, soit needs toget underway. Sorry if you missed that this is a ZoLu, but it is and i'm not changing it. There's a reason I stuck Luffy with Zoro instead of anyone else. And why Zoro's so paranoid about Luffy, and Luffy's so stuck on Zoro. :)

If you tell me Luffy's OOC in a review, I will reply: Of course he is, because I can make him do whatever I want, and this is what I want him to do.

**

* * *

**

**RUMBLE!**

15

_Bubbles 2: Sewing Seeds_

Luffy went back over to the casserole dish and splashed off all over again. The water's effect helped was making his mind relax, and his muscles more fluid, and before too long his shyness was easily pushed out of his mind.

Zoro was watching in amusement a minute later as Luffy began trying to stamp on all the bubbles that now floated in a film on the surface around his knees. Some of them where the size of his head, and these ones got attempted flying ninja kicks.

Water droplets splashed his observer on the sidelines, but that didn't deter the littlest pirate. In fact, he seemed to find it encouraging and put more effort into his stomping, running back and forth across the dish, laughing loudly.

The water was hinted blue now, and Luffy was paint-free as far as Zoro could make out. Except for maybe his feet.

"Luffy."

The boy stopped against the side, panting with bubbles in his hair and a huge grin on his face. He turned to Zoro. "Yeah?"

"Are your feet all clean?"

Luffy balanced on one foot and lifted the other out of the water for inspection. He pouted and then began searching around him. "Hey! Where's my washcloth?"

Zoro looked around for a second… and finally found it half buried under the soap bar somehow.

Luffy reached up when it was handed to him, and sat on the rim to scrub his soles. When he got between his toes, he started laughing and had to stop.

Zoro looked at him incredulously. "You've gotta be kidding."

Luffy shook his head. "I can't do it, it tickles too much!"

Zoro laughed himself, shrugging, "Well, you gotta do it!"

Luffy looked at the washcloth again. And then at his foot. And then at Zoro pleadingly.

Zoro shook his head. "I can't do this for you, Buddy. You're too small."

Luffy's shoulders dropped with a groan, but he took a deep breath, held it, and started in again. He got all of two seconds into the job before exploding with laughter.

Zoro rolled his eyes and watched in humor as the boy tortured himself, finally reaching over to catch him when he fell over backwards. His captain was such a loof.

_Hence the name, I guess._ Zoro thought in passing as he took the washcloth away and dropped Luffy back into the water with instructions to run around again.

Luffy did so, and when he stopped and checked, his feet were clean. He smiled at Zoro, "All done!" and started to run for the side of the bath.

"Hold up!" Zoro stopped the short the Charge of the Naked Gladiator by dipping his hand in the water in indication, and Luffy trudged back, sat down and then laid back to get the soap out of his hair. Zoro's fingers supported his back and he ruffled Luffy's hair in the water, and then sat him up when the soap was gone.

He lifted Luffy, whose energy had run out by now, out of the water and laid him on the Wet Bench. "You all clean now?"

Luffy nodded tiredly, and sat himself up again. He felt good. It was good to have the paint off. He didn't feel funny anymore. The air was normal again.

Luffy put his feet together in front of him and held them in his hands. "Zoro?"

"Yeah?" Zoro spoke over his shoulder from the sink where he was rinsing out the dish and refilling it.

"Do I get to soak?" Luffy slapped his feet together to make that entertaining clapping sound.

Zoro set the empty dish down next to him. "Yep," he said as he pulled the cover back some from the ofuro. He dipped the dish into it, more than half filling it with the hot water.

The thermostat on the side said 101 degrees. That was comfortable for Zoro, but it was WAY hot for Luffy.

Luffy jumped up as the dish was set behind him, and as Zoro re-covered the ofuro, he started to clamber over the side of his own _mini_-ofuro!

"Woah woah woah!" Zoro's hand was around Luffy's almost entire little body and lifting him away in a heart beat. "Hold on a sec!" He set Luffy down a foot from the dish. "It's scalding hot, remember? Damn…"

Luffy's eyes were big. "Oh yeah!"

Zoro rolled his eyes again and carried the dish over to put a little cold water in it and mix it up. He had considered just refilling it with warmer water at the sink, but the ofuro water had those added minerals and skin crap that Nami and Sanji liked to add. They made it good for the skin and more relaxing, and to be honest, Zoro felt that Luffy could stand to be spoiled a little with all that he'd suffered through lately.

He finished stirring the water with his hand and took it out.

It felt warm; high 80s - low 90s, maybe? He carried the dish back over and set it down beside Luffy. "What do you think?"

Luffy balanced on the lip and dipped his foot into the water. "…It's still kinda…No, I think it's okay." It felt pretty hot, but not TOO hot. He wasn't sure how he'd react to it, but if he only took a couple minutes maybe…

"You sure?" Luffy's hesitation had made Zoro hesitant as well. If this was going to be too much for him…

But Luffy nodded and got down onto his hands and knees on the side so he could lower his feet into the hot water. The rest of him followed.

It was much deeper now, coming up over his chin once he was in all the way. Seeing it would be like that, Luffy laid his head against the edge and draped both arms over so he wouldn't fall under when it's power over him kicked in.

Which it did, a moment later.

_Ooohhhh… _The water was sooo nice. It was hot, but it was really relaxing. Luffy felt like he could sleep. But then, he usually did when he was in the water. He usually didn't have a choice in the matter. But in the ofuro, it sooo soothing. He really liked it here. …Even though he could tell already that he wouldn't be able to stay in for as long as he would like.

After reaching for the rest of that washcloth he'd cut a piece from earlier, Zoro watched the Paramecia sag powerlessly over the rim of the dish. _That can't possibly be comfortable,_ he realized.

After a moment more, he took two fingers and carefully slid them between Luffy and the wall of the dish. Unable to do anything to help, Luffy bonelessly exchanged one surface for a much softer one with a soft moan.

Zoro held his fingers low in the water so that Luffy's whole body, sans his head and one of his arms which were resting on Zoro's fingers, could be immersed completely.

Luffy liked being draped over Zoro much more than he did the casserole dish. The water was really warm and completely surrounding him. Zoro's pulse thudded against his cheek in a familiar, steady rush, and his scent was the only one Luffy could detect. The whole setup was comfortingly hypnotic and peaceful, and Luffy found himself wondering if this was what babies felt like before they were born.

It was quiet in the room.

It was comfy.

It was just them.

After a few minutes, however, Zoro started to worry that Luffy had fallen asleep as he was so apt to do in the water. He bobbed his fingers up and down just barely, and Luffy managed a groan of response to show the world that he was still with it. …Barely.

Dipping his other hand in behind the little pirate, Zoro laid Luffy on his back into his open palm and scooped him out of the water.

"You okay, Luffy?"

"aaauuunnnn" Luffy groaned tiredly.

Zoro almost laughed. _Always so dramatic, _he joked to himself while snatching a fresh washcloth -the last one- out of the cabinet beneath the sink.

He laid Luffy out in the cloth and folded the bottom half up to wait for the boy to get his energy back.

When it came, Luffy sat up and reached all around to pull the washcloth up around himself in a helter-skelter way that he knew wouldn't permanent, but he huddled up inside with his head poking out, content all the same; if it slipped he would just fix it! "Are we going now?"

Zoro nodded. "If you're ready. Want to visit Chopper?"

Luffy considered it for a moment. On the one hand, he really wanted to know what the breathing attack might change. On the other hand, part of him really didn't want to be shouted at by the medically-paranoid and overly dramatic reindeer. But there was more to it than that.

There was just something about his last couple exams that made Luffy not want to tell Chopper anything that happened to him anymore. He didn't want to be _analyzed_ again. When Luffy asked Chopper questions and got answers, then it was like only his condition was being reviewed. He liked that. He could learn from that.

But when Chopper asked questions, Luffy felt like HE was the one under the microscope, not the sickness. Chopper wanted to much detail… he didn't ask for it to help Luffy, because there was nothing he could do no matter how much he knew about ANY attack. He just wanted to write stuff down; document everything that happened to Luffy for his own personal… what? Curiosity, maybe? And Luffy really didn't like it.

"No. I don't want him to know." Luffy finally answered.

"Then how will you find out what you want to know?"

"Oh, I'll ask him soon enough. But I won't tell him anything. The others wouldn't have told him…"

Zoro opened his mouth, and closed it again. Luffy obviously realized that Chopper was viewing him like a control specimen. Any doctor would; Luffy was presenting with a once in a lifetime opportunity. But it was still wrong, because Luffy was his _nakama _and his _captain_ as well as his patient.

"Fair enough." Zoro didn't ask for an explanation. If Luffy wanted to change the way he worked things, that was his call to make. "You're the captain, Sencho."

Luffy grinned, "Neehee!"

Zoro picked up the washcloth that was serving as a misshapen Luffy-wrapper, stood up went out the door. "Let's see how those evil women are coming with your new clothes. Then you have to lay down for a while."

"Okay. I need to talk to Nami."

Luffy needed to talk to Nami and Robin. He wasn't sure how he would go about getting what he needed yet, but seeing them was the first step. Then he would somehow make his request known, though he didn't think he would ever be able to outright ask them. That would be wrong, and not something a good captain should ever do, no matter how important it was to the well-being of the crew as a whole.

It had to be voluntary, and something they decided on their own. He knew it might not work, and if that was the case then life would just be harder around here for a while. But even then he was only mildly concerned, because chances were that at least one of the clever girls would pick up on the problem and it's solution, and that would be enough.

One of them was all he needed.

* * *

The girl's bedroom hatch was in the floor of the storage room. Five steps out of the bathroom and Zoro was on top of it. 

He stooped to lift the hatch a little and called down, "You in here?"

"Yeah," Nami's voice came back. "I don't have anything for Luffy to wear yet, though, if that's what you came to ask."

"How's it coming?"

"We're working ot it! Go away."

Zoro lowered the hatch again and addressed his captain. "What do you want to do?"

Luffy hummed in thought for a minute. Then he got it! It was perfect. He wasn't sure it would work, but it was worth a try… "Can I stay and talk to Nami if I rest, too?"

Zoro was thrown as to what was so important that Luffy would risk the impatient wrath of a busy Nami just to talk about. She wasn't so bad normally -with Luffy anyway- but when she was interrupted she turned into a demon from the firey chasm. "You want to try taking a nap down there? Am I getting this right?"

Luffy nodded. "I want to show Nami and Robin my bed."

Zoro was thrown, but turned wordlessly to head for the storage room door. "If you say so."

He didn't get it. Luffy wasn't usually so insistent about things happening immediately unless they involved food. He had to know that Nami might be in a ferocious mood because of him falling in the paint and making her work, yet he had to see her now, even if he had to take his nap right by her.

Zoro headed down to get Luffy's boshi-bed and bring it up for him to showoff, but he really didn't get it.

In his hands, Luffy curled further into his hanky and smiled.

-----------

A minute later found them back at the hatch to the girls' room, boshi in attendance. Luffy was still in the hanky for the time being, though. He liked to ride right up against Zoro when they were going someplace.

Zoro opened the hatch without knocking this time, and got the expected "Who is it now?" response as he came down the stairs.

"Luffy wants to watch you make his outfit. You wanna know why, ask him."

"Nami! Robin!" Luffy jumped up waving as though he hadn't seen them both already that day while Zoro set the hat down on Nami's table and pushed a few of Robin's books around it to keep it from tipping over.

_Maybe little things are just more exciting when you're so much smaller than they were._

Nami looked up when Zoro started to make themselves at home in her room. "Are you sure? It'll be a- how cute!"

She was looking at Luffy's hat now, having just noticed it's new appearance. "I didn't see this at breakfast! Have you been sleeping in it, Luffy?"

"Yep!" Luffy declared proudly as Zoro set him on the table in his washcloth. "Usopp hid it away at breakfast so that Sanji wouldn't see it, but isn't it the most interesting thing you've ever seen?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far…" Nami said hesitantly as Robin laughed.

"I wanna show it to you!" Luffy got up, much to Nami's chagrin and Robin's amusement, and wrapped the washcloth around him like a cape before dashing across the table so that billowed up behind him and didn't hide a bit of his anatomy.

He ran up the books like a set of steps and pounced onto his bed, making that wonderful _POOF_ noise. "See? The neatest thing about is that it has part of all of you in it!"

Now all of them attained curious expressions. Zoro had been sitting comfortably against a stack of books that felt good on his back. Now even he looked up curiously.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

Luffy smiled scencerely at all of them, like he was about to reveal a big secret. Really, he was just thrilled to be able to share with them how much they meant to him…even though they already knew. He liked to remind them as often as he could. He enjoyed it.

"The blanket is part of Zoro, and the pillows are part of Sanji, and the mattress part of you and Nami because of the padding, and Chopper because of the cotton balls, and usually Usopp's bear helps how it up in our bedroom but it's not here now. Isn't it great?"

"Is that padding from my kit?" Nami asked him.

Luffy shrugged. "Zoro made it for me."

"Yeah," Zoro answered, "It's from your kit."

Nami glared at him for a moment. Zoro held strong under the gaze. He hoped she wouldn't launch off at him for going through her things, as he knew she was considering then.

"…It's a nice idea." She finally said.

"It's so wonderful, though!" Luffy insisted. "It's the best present in the world! I love it!"

Zoro blushed, wishing Luffy would tone it down a little.

Robin smiled and continued her sewing. "It really is very nice, Sencho-san. Now we know what became of Cook-san's suit."

"He'll be mad," Nami's attention was redrawn back to the hat by Robin's words.

Now Luffy looked sad. He wrapped himself up in his hanky again. "I know. I really really love this bed! It smells like everyone and it makes me feel good… It's one of the only things that does right now."

He was quiet for a moment as the others looked at him. He'd gotten his meaning across.

Robin smiled. "It must be, for you to be able to sleep in it all night."

"If it didn't have everyone in it, it wouldn't be the same… But now Sanji gets mad so easily. He knows it, too. At lunch he said that he was sorry about being so testy, but he can't really help himself all the time now. Not for a while, anyway. And now his suit's been messed up. Like he said himself, he won't mean to, but he's going to overreact."

"Are you worried he'll start a fight?" Robin asked.

"He'd better not!" Nami threatened as she continued sewing oddly familiar looking red fabric together into little sleeves.

Luffy shook his head. "Normally Sanji would throw some kicks and be done with it, but his mood is all messed up now. He might hold a grudge, and that would be worse than just another fight."

"Won't that be fun. Well, it's Zoro's problem." Nami turned to give an implying look toward the swordsman.

Luffy didn't like hearing this at all. "It's all of our problem! We can't take infighting right now. We're nakama! I need to know that he'll cooperate with everyone if anything happens to the Going Merry Go, instead of going off to do his own thing. Or worse, trying to pick fights with Zoro while Zoro's trying to fight an enemy. He can't not be working together with us just because Zoro did something stupid."

Zoro looked uncaringly at nothing in another direction. He knew when he was being told off. He was also starting to understand why Luffy had insisted on coming down here to talk to the girls about this. Out of everyone on the ship he could have discussed this with, including Zoro, Luffy chose these two. There was no coincidence here. "I can deal with him." the swordsman insisted.

Luffy met his eyes. "I don't want you to have to." He sat down on his bed and pulled the covers up around his middle, throwing his washcloth over there on the table. He turned back to Nami. He had to make her see that she was just as involved as the rest of them. "There needs to be someone who can coordinate battles and be in charge when I can't, and Zoro has to be that person because he's the strongest right now."

Nami appeared skeptical, "You expect me to believe that you guys coordinate your battles? I've seen you guys fight together, remember?"

"Of course we do! Geez Nami," Luffy pouted, surprised she didn't know it. "We fight as a team."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "_You_ spend more time arguing over who gets the biggest group of guys to cream."

"But There're cues and stuff that we just know," Zoro confirmed.

Luffy jumped back in with, "If he were mad at anyone else it wouldn't be so bad, but if Sanji won't respect Zoro as sub-captain because he's pissed off at him, we could all be in trouble."

"How so?" Nami asked as she continued working.

"I can deal with Sanji," Zoro repeated, before Luffy could say what he was gearing up to say. "But I understand where you're coming from."

Robin nodded her understanding as well.

Nami looked at Zoro pointedly, and he explained, "It's a matter of authority as well as smooth sailing. A crew needs someone that can step up at any time and take charge while still protecting them. Everyone needs to see this one person as the rendezvous leader; the one they can look to."

"Luffy's our leader," Nami insisted. "The marines and most everyone else who knows of us knows this."

"Yes, but he can't lead an attack front, and enemies respect fighting strength in a leader. We're approaching a new island and might not be willing to let us dock without a fight, so we have to be ready for that, and we have to keep up appearances. If there are marines, they can't know that anything's wrong. If we're disorganized in any way when we haven't been before, they'll spot it. Also, there has to be one person who makes the critical calls, like if someone were to be taken hostage or whatever. If we need to put together a counter attack, then Luffy won't be there, and if Sanji won't follow me when I order, that could get bad."

Luffy nodded in agreement. He had laid down in his bed now, and was snuggled under the covers.

Robin was interested in what their future may bring at the rate it was going. "What are you going to do if you end up being right about Cook-san?"

Luffy shook his head. "I don't think there's anything I can do. Sometimes I think he's more scattered than I am right now. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it had been done by anyone else, but it was Zoro. He's been trying to pick fights with Zoro for days, and if he gets any more justification on his side, it could get out of hand. Quitting smoking has been hard on him, but it'll be harder if he gets all mad and stuff. Then he'll be miserable, _and we won't have any food to eat!_"

It was quiet for a minute as Nami took the piece that Robin had sewed and started fixing it to her own piece. Then she decided to bring it to a point. "So, what we're basically agreeing on is that because Zoro screwed up, we might all be in trouble even if Sanji-kun isn't mad at _us_?"

"It wouldn't have been such a big deal if he hadn't quit smoking yesterday," Zoro grumbled. "How was I supposed to know?"

Robin didn't say anything. When Luffy looked at her, she appeared to be considering something.

He smiled. _I knew it would be her. _

Zoro was still sulking when--

"Ooo!" Luffy exclaimed out of nowhere. His eyes had fallen on something that had completely distracted him from the conversation. "It's red!"

Zoro was confused for a moment before he saw what had captured his attention.

Nami smiled. "Yep, it's red. It should be warmer than your hanky was, too. It has sleeves."

"Alright!" Luffy threw his arms up over his head. …Then he lowered them with a yawn and snuggled deeper into his warm bed. He was so tired. _Warm clothes! That will be so so so nice!_

These were his last thoughts before he drifted off the sleep right there.

Nami looked over at Zoro. "Did anything happen to him? Or is he just being normal?"

Zoro settled back against the books again, prepared to nap himself. "He's just like that. A little more than normal lately. He's been tired more. I don't think his body can keep up the energy it usually does with it all Rumbled up. He'll be fine when he wakes up, but we shouldn't wake him before he wakes up by himself."

"What if he sleeps through dinner? Then he'll be awake all night whining about food."

"No he won't. If he sleeps that much, then it means he _needs_ to sleep _that much_. Sanji won't mind fixing him something later. With his body all out of control, he just… needs to get what he needs whenever he needs it to make this whole thing manageable. You notice he hasn't eaten as much, but he sleeps more? It's kind of a trade off I think. He replenishes his strength in a different way now."

Robin nodded. "His mind needs a break. Eating food is a wonderful way to charge up and keep going without downtime, but he can't recover from stress and emotions that way."

Zoro opened his eyes and glanced at her suspiciously (which was the only way he ever looked at Robin anyway). "Who said it's trying on him emotionally?"

Nami looked at him dryly. "We're not stupid Zoro. And we can try to imagine how it would be for us. He usually eats a lot because of physical exertion. Emotional exhaustion can only be cured with sleep. That's why crying makes people tired."

Zoro laid back. "I wouldn't know," he replied haughtily, closing his eyes. Now he could get a decent nap! They would wake him if Luffy was still sleeping and they had to leave.

"Don't forget to put the anchor down" were his last words before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Luffy stirred awake to find he was in the girls' quarters, Nami was gone, Zoro was sleeping over there against some books, and Robin was drinking coffee and looking over something at the desk. 

"Ohayo, Robin." He greeted sleepily.

She turned a little and smiled at him. "Oh, Luffy. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and yawned hugely. He wanted his toothbrush. His mouth tasted kinda funny. But it would probably be okay in a few minutes. For a nice change of pace, he wasn't feeling too bad, all things considered.

Robin sat down next to the table. "Here. Try this on," she said as she handed him the outcome of their hard work.

It was really nice! It was sort of a miniature yukata. A robe, basically.

He opened the front of it and put his arms through the holes. It was a little long in the sleeves so he could hide his hands in them to keep them warm. Made from red cotton, and heavier than his hanky had been, but not uncomfortably, it kept the heat in much better than his last outfit had. He didn't feel as naked when he wore this. Rather than a string this time, he had a strip of the same fabric that was a little less… pinchy?…to tie in front and keep everything together with. He could tie and untie it at will now, so he wasn't stuck like he was in the hanky. It didn't have pants of any sort, but it flowed half way down his calves to stop there, so he was well-wrapped. It felt about as thick as a sweater to Luffy, and it was very soft.

It actually felt suspiciously familiar, though it took him a while to realize that. The only person who wore red almost religiously on the ship and therefore had red fabric to use was…

"Robin? What was this made from?"

Robin smiled, "One of your red T-shirts."

Luffy's jaw dropped in shock. They'd been cutting up his things?

Of course it was only a red shirt and he estimated that he had at least ten others, so his jaw came back up after only a second. As long as it hadn't been his teal hoodie. He liked that hoodie.

Robin laughed a little. "Do you like it? We figured that a shirt was no good if you couldn't wear it, so we'll make sure you get a new one when we dock at a town."

"I like it! Thanks Robin!" he turned to thank Nami only to remember that she was gone. "Where's Nami?"

"Eating dinner, I assume."

"It's dinner time?"

Robin smiled. "Mm-hm."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because you and Ken-san were asleep in here."

"Oh." Luffy looked at his swordsman for a minute. Just watching.

Robin smiled.

"Zoroooo," Luffy called after a minute. "I know you're awaaaake."

The corners of Zoro's mouth rose up a little.

Luffy laughed. "You're a terrible faker."

"As if you're not?" Zoro asked before finally raising his head to mock-glare at his captain.

Luffy only found it funny. "I'm brilliant." he stated so blatantly that Zoro burst out laughing.

"A smart-_ass_ maybe." He pushed himself up. But then he didn't move to pick Luffy up. "You wanna eat or what?" he called over.

Luffy nodded, realizing he would have to fly. The last time he had rocketed anywhere, he'd ended up in a pool of paint… because something had gone wrong. Something…

Robin was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for them, and Zoro was probably still foggy-minded giving him an expectant look. Zoro hadn't been this way since Luffy's gotten sick, but Zoro hadn't actually been asleep when Luffy wasn't, either.

Luffy put his hands on the edge of the table, pulled back, took aim, and sailed splendidly across the room, landing against Zoro's tummy with a little PLOP sound and wrapped his arms and legs around Zoro's middle like a Stretch Armstrong doll.

Zoro almost laughed. That had tickled little. But if Luffy learned he could tickle in this state, Zoro was doomed, so he acted invincible.

Robin smiled like she had this big secret. Evil woman.

Zoro followed her up the stairs, supporting Luffy when his arms and legs slowly unwrapped and he started to let himself slide down.

"Nice outfit. Is it comfortable?"

Luffy lazily sprawled out on Zoro's palm and relaxed. "Mm-hm. Comfy soft."

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"Think so. You?"

"For now. Bedtime's soon. Eat and then you'll be tired."

"Kay."

Zoro didn't give Luffy extra covering when they went outside to the Galley. Luffy seemed to notice, but he didn't shiver at all. Zoro was glad. Luffy needed to catch a break like this. It would make this easier on him.

* * *

AN: Boring ending. And I have virtually nothing done on the next chapter. I've been writing Homecoming Hill (see me profile for details)and my focus has been entirely there for the last week. I have surgery this week, but I'm going to write on RUMBLE some during recovery, drugs or no, because I'm so behind. But I write Drama better than comedy on narcotics, and the next couple chapters will start the Adventure part of this fic! I haven't written an **adventure/quest** in ages! So wish me luck! I'm sure I'll do fine. I won't post something that doesn't satisfy me. 


	16. Mischief Managed

Hi. A little shorter this time, but not too badall in all. This hasn't been proofread, so sorry for the slips you might find.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

16

_Mischief Managed_

The trio entered the Galley and Zoro set Luffy on his placemat, where he proudly showed off his new outfit to anyone looking. Robin took her seat as well.

"Hey, Smurf." Sanji greeted.

Luffy puffed his cheeks. "I'm not a Smurf! I'm in red now."

Sanji shrugged. "So you're a colorblind Smurf."

Usopp got an idea and went with it. "You're a _Mystery Smurf_," he said mockingly, moving his hands up and down, wiggling his fingers magically. "oooo_OOOO_oooo." See if Luffy punned anything off like _that_ again for a while.

Luffy was not amused. Now he understood why Zoro didn't really like it when Sanji called him Marimo so much…

Still, part of his discomfort might have been because his chest felt heavy again. He decided to ask Chopper a few innocent questions.

"Chopper? You said something about breathing attacks earlier," Luffy mentioned idly as though it was just some unimportant thought that had flitted through his mind. "Why would that kind of attack change my other ones after?"

Chopper swallowed his bite of food and said, "It's just based a theory I have, but one I'm pretty confident in."

Luffy sat down and drew his knees up to his chest to prepare for whatever Chopper was about to lay bare. He received his own plate of food with barely a glance, both Zoro and Sanji noticed, but they understood. They wanted to hear this, too. And Usopp was miraculously eating quietly while Sanji spoke.

"Well, it probably wouldn't change all of them, but I think that once your body registers the trauma of a suffocation attack, it'll be more prone to fall into them when another type of attack starts."

"Why just that kind of attack?" Sanji asked.

Chopper waved the questions off, "Respiratory attacks will be caused by oversensitivity to smells, mostly. Once you've had one, if you have one, other sensitivities might cause them, too. So you had to wash that paint off so quick." he started eating. "It's hard to explain."

"Try us," Sanji challenged.

Chopper was confused as to why this was happening, but said, "When I take a new form that's going to work, my body associates the form with some component of the RumbleBalls, and that makes it easier to repeat that form exactly the next time I eat one. I barely have to think about it, and the form can be held longer each time without changing to another one until the RumbleBall wears off. I think a RumbleBall will do for a Paramecia's attacks, what it does for a Xoan's forms. From what I see, that's how the RumbleBalls have effected you the most."

Zoro was confused. "If that's true, why did he shrink?"

Chopper shrugged, "My guess is that the RumbleBalls shrank him simply to establish oversensitivity, which was it's main goal. It would happen to Robin if she ate a bunch, too."

And speaking of Robin, she asked a question. "You said your forms could last longer once you'd been in one. Were you implying that the different types of Sencho-san's attacks could start to last longer each time he has them?"

Chopper nodded. "It's possible, but I also said that only the ones that were really the most effective repeated themselves in me. A suffocation attack would be very traumatic, and I think it would leave an impact on anyone's subconscious that their body wouldn't be able to forget quickly."

He looked at Luffy again. "It could become like a reflex to couple it with other types of attacks, which would be terrible, but the worst thing I can think of is that if a Respiratory attack started to repeat itself unexpectedly without being induced, it would probably get longer every time. I don't have to tell you how serious that would be."

Luffy nodded and rested his chin on his knees.

Chopper went back to eating happily and started trying to get Usopp to tell him a story or at least something neat, and Usopp managed to get his imagination functioning enough to come up with something half-hearted when Sanji sent him a warning nod.

Zoro and Sanji watched Luffy carefully, but his expression stayed neutral. It was impossible to read his thoughts. They had no idea how he felt.

Sanji finally shot Zoro a prompting look, and Zoro leaned forward. "Luffy, you gonna eat?"

And Luffy stretched his legs out a little and smiled up at them all, which was just… not what they had expected. Luffy nodded and scooted closer to food where he started to eat with enthusiasm. He watched Usopp in fascination, enjoying the story and saying "And then what happened?" at all the right times.

Zoro ate his food slowly and deliberately, watching Luffy avidly in suspicion. But Luffy didn't let any clues drop that he was upset at all. He acted perfectly cheerful and unaffected. His smile even looked real, as far as Zoro could tell.

What Zoro couldn't see, Sanji couldn't see in this case, and he kept eating, too. Robin seemed to be the one with the wisest eyes in this case, because she recognized the symptoms she had once shown herself when she was a little girl. When she tried to pretend that her whole terrible past hadn't happened, and that she was just on a trip from home and would be going back to Ohara soon and everyone would be there waiting.

"Okowari!" Luffy stuck his plate up and cried for another helping.

Sanji took the lid to the butter that he was eating off of, and refilled it with pasta back at the counter.

Unfortunately while doing so, he got sauce on his sleeve! Oh no! He had to look good at all times. He couldn't be covered with sauce!

Entirely forgetting that he was wearing the shirt with the pink wine stain on the back that the suit was keeping oh-so-secret, Sanji pulled of his jacket and ran the sleeve under the faucet for a few seconds to get the sauce off. Then he started to hang it on a nail on the wall when something caught his eye.

Everyone at the table watched Sanji wash his sleeve in silence. His back was to them.

When he moved to hang it up on the wall, Nami and Zoro met eyes and Zoro picked up Luffy without warning and passed him off to her silently. She took him when Luffy reached for her out in the air, and tucked him into her lap at the same time Robin lifted her cup from the table and quickly drained it in a rather uncharacteristic way.

Usopp became very nervous when he saw this exchange, and when Chopper scooted against him and hugged his arm, he glanced at the door and tried to quickly figure out how to take Chopper and escape from the room undetected.

Sanji was standing over by the nail in the wall. He wasn't moving much. He seemed to be captivated by something that the rest couldn't see now, but they'd seen plenty of already that day…

He took a deep breath…

Then he released it…

And turned around, keeping his eyes down.

And then… "You know… just a second ago, it got really quiet. I suppose I'm supposed to believe it's a coincidence that Luffy's with Nami-san now."

Everyone looked at each other.

Nami took a deep breath and made her move, holding Luffy close. "Sanji-kun. I'm sorry. I-I meant to say s-"

"I know who did it, Nami-san. And I think I know why." He looked pointedly at Luffy in her hands. Luffy bowed his head, and Sanji looked back up. "It's alright. You don't have to take the fall for him."

"Right," Zoro agreed, rising. "I'm the one who did it. I don't need anyone stealing my credit."

Nami looked annoyed that she had been interrupted. She hoped Zoro wouldn't screw everything up with his stupid mouth.

Sanji looked expectantly at Zoro.

Zoro nodded. "I'm sorry. I did it days ago when Luffy got sick. I used it for-"

"His bed. I know. I can tell by the cuts in my jacket. Look, I'm not pissed that the jacket's ruined, okay? And it's not like you didn't know already. You were there when it happened."

…Um?

Everyone looked at Zoro.

Usopp spoke, "When what happened?"

Zoro sighed. "Sanji tore this suit in the shoulder the other day taking it off the same nail it's on now. That's why I chose it. Well, that and it's soft."

Sanji looked at him. "I fixed it, but I told him I had to get a new one."

"Why? That jacket is so ugly!"

Usopp dropped his forehead down onto Chopper's hat. _Leave it to Zoro_…

Sanji glared incredulously at the swordsman. "That didn't mean it was okay to tear it up, Asshole! Besides, what do you know about style?"

Zoro was a little thrown. Sanji wasn't behaving as Zoro had expected him to. In the bedroom earlier they'd all figured he would… you know… _fight. _

But he wasn't doing that. He wasn't even shouting.

Luffy poked his head out of Nami's hand. "Sanji, I'm sorry."

Now everyone looked at _him_.

Sanji shook his head. "No, Luffy. This isn't about you. Not totally."

He sighed and looked at the table. "It's just… Why didn't anyone say anything?"

And then Zoro caught the strangest thing, and he was pretty sure he was the only one who did.

As all the others started to look down guilty, Luffy looked at Robin, and Robin took that _coincidental _moment to stand up, herself.

"They were going to wait until I was finished," she answered simply on behalf of everyone. "I didn't expect you to wear that jacket so soon."

Zoro caught Nami nod in agreement, and noticed that Luffy was suddenly smiling almost… secretively? Knowingly?

Zoro personally was awesomely confused, but tried not to show it. It seemed the others were doing the same, and Zoro became suspicious. _What did you do, little captain?_

Sanji was looking curiously at Robin. He wasn't taking in anyone else at the moment. "Finish? You knew what Zoro did?"

She nodded slightly, "Sencho-san mentioned it… a while ago. So I decided to start making you something special. It's not finished yet, though. I need to take your measurements, so that I can see if the size is right."

Sanji was getting the beginnings of a nosebleed. "Robin-chan made me a gift from her love…"

"Well, not just me. Koukaishi-san will be helping with the inner layer. We can't get the material for that until we dock at a town."

Sanji looked like he was on could nine. He nodded, face completely red. "Nami-san… Robin-chan… You love me so!"

Robin laughed softly.

Nami's smile became forced.

Luffy looked like he'd just baked pie.

Zoro couldn't believe it.

Usopp nodded all too eagerly. "We knew they were going to be making it for you, Robin told us earlier. She wanted to get some more done to show you before we said anything… She said Nami wanted to tell you first…"

Nami was inwardly impressed. Not a stutter anywhere. _Nice job, Usopp!_

Robin got up and started to leave. "Will you come look?"

"Yeees, Robin-chan!" Hearts bubbled visibly out of his head in a rather disturbing image as Sanji literally floated out the door behind her.

Nami handed Luffy back to Zoro and followed them to help with the damage control.

The rest waited in silence until they knew the three were well out of earshot. Then Zoro looked down at Luffy. "What was that?"

Luffy looked up innocently. "I'd call it good luck."

Zoro looked suspicious. "Is that what you'd call it?"

Usopp let out a deep breath. "I'm calling it a near-death experience," he input. …Even though nothing had actually happened.

Zoro still wasn't convinced. "I don't think it was either." He was still looking at Luffy. "What did you do while I was sleeping?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nothing. I slept, too."

Zoro closed his eyes. "Then it was while I was awake. That's why you started talking to them all that stuff…"

Luffy shrugged. "There was no 'why'. I just wanted them to know."

Usopp looked humored and shocked all at once. "You had them do this?"

"I didn't have anything to do with this. They did this by themselves. Like I said, I just slept."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked at Usopp. "He specifically _had_ to talk to the girls earlier."

Luffy only shrugged again.

Zoro shook his head. His captain wasn't normally so modest…

Chopper spoke up now, "At least Sanji wasn't so mad. I thought he would be _really _mad…"

Usopp nodded. "No kidding. I thought we were all gonna die when he first saw th-"

He stopped short.

Sanji walked back in. Alone. Wordlessly.

He looked at each one of the boys in turn. Eyes moving from Chopper… to Usopp… to Luffy… to Zoro… and then finally settled back on Luffy for another three seconds.

The captain met his eyes evenly. Commandingly.

Sanji's eyes moved to look at the far wall.

Even at four inches tall, Luffy had one HELL of a commanding air.

Faster than the eye could see, Sanji suddenly kicked the tabletop so hard that it cracked and split straight down the middle.

Everyone shot backwards from where they were. Chopper burst into wild tears and jumped into Usopp's shaking arms even as the sniper fell back over the bench and hit the floor without a sound.

The captain and first mate were deathly silent.

Sanji didn't say anything for a moment. Then he turned and faced the door again so no one could see his expression.

He put his hands in his pockets.

"Apology accepted."

Then he walked back out of the room.

A full minute of silence passed as everyone stared at the empty door frame and then at the remains of the broken table lying on the floor.

Finally Usopp whispered, "Y'know, captain… however you set this up… you made a good call."

Luffy, ears still ringing, looked down from the comforting safety of Zoro's hands. "_Oh _yeah."

Zoro smirked. _There it is._

* * *

Chopper did the dishes with Usopp drying, and Zoro took Luffy down below to their room because it was late and frankly Zoro was still tired from his nap. 

He fell back onto the couch and noted that Boshi had mysteriously been returned to it's point of origin on the table, meaning he wouldn't have to go into the girls' room to get it with Sanji in there dealing with who knows what kind of distraction service the girls were providing him with. Though it couldn't be anything the cook would so love, because that would just never ever happen.

He was too tired to deal with a big round about, so Zoro simply slid Luffy onto his tummy.

"Wee!" the captain exclaimed as he landed with a little plop.

Then he realized he was comfortable so he just stayed there sprawled on _his_ tummy on _Zoro's_ tummy.

Zoro sighed and relaxed. "So the table's broken now. I suppose Usopp'll have to fix it sometime tomorrow."

Luffy hummed a little and didn't answer.

"Did you plan for all this to happen like it did, captain?"

Luffy's grin stayed fixed on his face, but he stayed tight-lipped.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright. Keep your secrets. But don't think I haven't got you figured out."

Luffy laughed a little bit, then took a deep breath and let it out sleepily.

Zoro closed his eyes as well. Just for a second.

"Zoro?" Luffy said suddenly and with great amusement, "You're tummy is making rumbly noises."

Zoro half frowned_. You impertinent little--_

"Then don't lie on it, if all you're gonna do is complain."

"I'm not complaining. I like it." Luffy smiled and snuggled in deeper. "I like everything about Zoro."

Zoro's cheeks heated up a little.

Not knowing what to say now that Luffy had opened up territory that he wasn't used to treading in, Zoro scrambled mentally a little for a new subject.

He finally landed on something, and asked "So now you know the deal. What do you think about what Chopper said?"

Luffy sat up and shook his head with a smile. "What Chopper said about what?"

"About future attacks."

"Hey Zoro, can you lick your elbows?" Luffy acted as though he hadn't even heard him.

Zoro shook his head. "No. And stop making diversions. It's too late to play games tonight, buddy."

Luffy sat thoughtfully for a moment, then looked up and smiled again. "Then maybe we should just go to bed."

Zoro was a little thrown on Luffy's behavior. "Do you not want to talk about it right now?"

"I can talk about anything right now. What's up?"

Zoro sighed frustrated. _This is getting tedious_.

"Earlier you were really worried about this. Are you okay now?"

"mm-hm! There's nothing wrong." Luffy smiled.

Zoro became slightly suspicious. Had Luffy's smile at dinner been so real because he'd been trying to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with him at all?

It sounded improbable. But not impossible.

But then, maybe he was just too tired to deal with it right now.

Zoro sat quietly for a moment and watched as Luffy kept his façade of unknown origin going.

Luffy felt Zoro's gaze and knew what he was doing. And it was bad timing, because almost as soon as Zoro had brought this up, this strange feeling of weight had started to pile onto this chest.

He took a deep breath as discreetly as he could to try to force the weight off of him.

It didn't work.

Luffy didn't feel so hot. The weight on this chest was making him feel a little sick. He curled onto his side and pulled his limbs in tight to him, at the same time trying to relax his mind as he tried taking a few deep breaths again.

The weight still didn't go away. It was like something heavy was pressing on his lungs, keeping them from expanding normally. Which was crazy. He was still getting air, but he felt dizzy. He knew he wasn't having an attack, and tried to calm down.

There was no reason to feel scared, he told himself. Just like he had at dinner a few minutes ago. No reason at all, because nothing was wrong. Everything was wonderful and he was only a little different sized but he wasn't sick and there was just _nothing wrong! _

He covered his eyes to make it easier to believe it. The postion put more weight on his chest but he didn't care, because there was no weight. He was imagining it and he had to stop now.

"Luffy."

Zoro was here. Maybe he could make it better.

"Zoro," he sat up and looked at his swordsman as if Zoro were some sort of miracle worker. "It won't stop."

When all Zoro could do was shake his head, Luffy pressed on, "There's nothing the matter with me. So why won't it stop?"

"Luffy, if you run from this I will lose respect for you."

It became deathly quiet.

It was a complete lie. But Luffy was a captain. His captain. And Zoro had to make sure that, no matter how tiny Luffy got, he wouldn't forget that. A captain's actions bore heavy consequences, and Luffy had a responsibility to meet every enemy head on.

Zoro's words hit Luffy like a ton of bricks bringing him back to reality. He stayed very still for a minute or so. Didn't move at all.

Running. Was that what he was doing?

Yes. It really was.

But he was Monkey D. Luffy. He was worth 100,000,000 Beli. He had never run from ANYTHING in his life! How could he run now? He had a responsibility to meet every enemy he faced head on.

If he failed at that, then how could he be expected to keep the responsibility of the lives of those under his command?

This could not be allowed to _beat _him. The very idea was preposterous. And getting so upset was giving the enemy an opening!

So it was scary. He'd seen scary before. He must've nearly drown twenty times by now!

But someone had always been there to take him away from it. Zoro was always there to help him. And he was here now. And as long as he kept fighting, Zoro would fight with him. But Zoro wouldn't fight for a captain that was weaker than he was. He wouldn't stay.

He wouldn't care about him.

Luffy needed Zoro to care about him. He didn't know why all of a sudden that desire was so heavy and strong, but he needed Zoro to care about him more than anything else. He _wanted _that. More than anything else at that moment, he wanted that. As long as he had that, he could defeat anything. And he would defeat anything to earn it and keep it. _I'll fight for it. I will._

Zoro watched in silence as Luffy pushed himself to his feet and stood firmly. Decided eyes looked up at him. "Right," he answered.

Zoro gave him a nod. "Did it stop?"

And Luffy realized in surprise that it had. The weight was gone, his mind was clear, the world was simple… He actually felt pretty good.

"Yeah. Yeah, it did." He laughed a little.

Zoro smiled as Luffy laid back down on his tummy. The captain reached toward Zoro's hand, indicating what he wanted, and Zoro laid it over him like a blanket.

"There's no reason to run. I know it's easy for me to say, because I'm not four inches tall. But I'm _here_. I'm not gonna go anywhere without _you_."

Luffy smiled and closed his eyes. "And you'll always be here with me. Even 'til forever, right?"

Zoro smiled. "Even 'til forever."

Luffy was so cute like this, Zoro was starting to think that it was going to be hard letting things go back to normal when he got big again. He didn't want Luffy to suffer anymore… But holding him like this was something he would never be able to do after this ended, and it was something that he found he was quickly becoming addicted to. Luffy was like a drug that got stronger with each dose.

Holding his captain, so small and vulnerable, gave Zoro the most amazing feeling. Everything became warm.

Luffy had always been able to do this, somehow. Make Zoro feel needed, that is. He was so young and innocent. But now he was depending on Zoro completely. More so than any of those other times so far.

He had reached out as soon as it had happened, and had taken hold onto Zoro so tightly. He'd given him so much trust, and showed so much faith in him.

Zoro didn't deserve him. Zoro was a demon. He didn't deserve to be looked at with such admiration and affection. Especially by someone that he had so much admiration and affection for.

But Luffy was always saving the swordsman from himself, and the captain had always been so strong and sure of himself that there had never really been much that Zoro could protect him like that in return.

The swordsman found himself savoring the moments he had like this. Moments when he could be the hero, and save Luffy for a change. He wanted to be there for him always.

Zoro sighed and stroked Luffy's back. Luffy made a happy noise and didn't move. It was obvious that he was drifting off right there.

Good. He needed sleep. If what Robin said earlier was true, then he needed the emotional escape to even get by.

But this niggling worry was in the back of Zoro's mind. Luffy hadn't had any sort of attack at all since that afternoon after lunch, and that had been hours ago. What if they both fell asleep now and Luffy woke in the middle of the night in pain, and couldn't cry out for him for some reason?

_Maybe I should just stay awake. _He was exhausted, but he just had a REALLY bad feeling that something not good was going to happen tonight.

"Luffy? You want me to put you to bed?"

Luffy moaned a little. "No. Wanna stay here."

Zoro smiled despite himself. Then he tried to look annoyed. "But you need to go to bed. Come on."

He started to try scooping Luffy up, but the little imp would have nothing to do with it.

"Noooo…" He whined sleepily. "Can't I stay here, Zoro? Pleeeeeaase?"

And Zoro crumbled like a cookie.

"Fine." He tried to sound like he was putout by the whole thing. "But only because this way I'll know sooner if you get sick," he hurriedly added. Now he might be able to get some sleep.

Luffy smiled triumphantly around his tired countenance. Zoro was so easy sometimes.

Chopper and Usopp came down and rolled into their hammocks as Luffy basked in the afterglow of his great win, and a few seconds later Sanji followed them.

Before the cook had finished changing into something that wasn't a lost cause for the night, Luffy was asleep.

Zoro tuned in closely as Sanji finished changing behind him, and then walked up to stand beside the couch. The chef didn't say anything for several seconds, and Zoro knew he was looking at Luffy.

Sanji bent down and picked up Luffy's little Boshi-bed.

"You know," the chef finally voiced quietly, "I have to admit, you're doing well with him. If anyone else had done what you did, and if you had done it for any other reason than to make him happy, I would have been very pissed."

"You expect me to believe you weren't?" Zoro asked in a whisper.

Sanji scoffed a little. "What, that? That was a show. I wanted to know what would happen. What _he_ would do. Especially since he knows he can't fight right now." He pointed at Luffy. "I wanted to know how far he would go for you, so you wouldn't be hurt for him."

Zoro didn't answer. Neither could see other's face. So they focused their sights on Luffy entirely as they spoke to each other.

"You know," Sanji lazily commented, "With him out of action physically, it seems like he tried to think his way out of the problem he probably felt like you caused. That's something new for him. He didn't do too bad. Even if he didn't fool anyone."

Zoro's eyebrows knit together. That was something he hadn't really considered. He kind of doubted Luffy could do that, but then he _had_ been thrown at the dinner table that had existed a half an hour ago. Still…

He shook his head. "You're reading too much into it, I'm sure."

Sanji shrugged, though Zoro couldn't see it. "Am I?"

He shifted sideways a little, and noticed from an angle that Zoro couldn't see, that Luffy was smiling again. Just barely. No doubt because he'd gotten a compliment.

Sanji shrugged again. "I wonder."

Then walked across the planks to his hammock and slung himself into it, whereupon he immediately started faking sleep himself.

Zoro rolled his eyes, and decided to ignore everything the cook had ever said in his entire life, like he was so good at doing, and got comfortable.

A few minutes later everyone was asleep save for Robin who was reading on watch.

Hours passed.

It was peaceful.

And then the ship capsized.

* * *

AN: Looking over this now, I realize that there are no long paragraphs in this whole chapter. But then this is a shorter chapter. You'll have to tell me if it reads easier. It sure was a long time coming, wasn't it? I apologize. I think everyone has at least one gap of time during Summer where they go on vacation or have something major going on in their life that they've been planning for a short while. I'm almost finished with mine. I had to post something to get my keister in gear, hoping that reviews would encourage me to move. 

I started watching Fullmetal Alchemist, and I love it. It's really dramatic and sweet, and there's lots of adventure and tears. The plot is great, and it's mixed with all the genres really well. There's no filler. The whole thing is developmental to the story and the hardships of these two small boys. The two brothers' relationship attracts me to the fandom very much. So many story possibilities! My attention is being torn in two! But I've got enough stories going at once right now, ne?


	17. Battered and Rammed

Here I am! You guys have been so patient! I got an email from WingedChilde asking how my health was, so I knew it was time to get back on the ball before people started to honestly thing I was hospitalized or dead or something. Many thanks to **Ahja Reyn**, **Shijuri-chan**, **miwto**, **Clarobell**, and all the others who emailed encouragements to me for this story. Also thanks goes to **Thrior** and all the other newcomers who have joined this story and reviewed it since I took an involuntary break from it. All of your reviews are what got this ball rolling again, because I really do appreciate them and use them to entertain better. :)

**Quickly regarding pedophilia**: remember, Luffy isn't younger, he's just smaller. He's also seventeen, so you could call it pedophilia because of that and i'd have no argument other than how Zoro's only nineteen, himself. Just remember that he's been shrunk, but he's still Luffy, and he's going to get bigger again and then no one will think Pedophilia. Luffy's as physically mature now as he was going into this, and Zoro hasn't forgotten that. Luffy's own desire is making that clear; he's as guilty for looking as Zoro is. So **calling Zoro a pedophile for liking Luffy when he's small is the same as saying that Luffy has a fetish for giants because Zoro's big.** It's just not true at all, and shouldn't be taken out of context. Just look at it like that. Pedophilia isn't even a concern for me.

**On a quick recap: Last chapter the ship capsized. **

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

17

_Battered and Rammed_

_Ow! _was Zoro's first thought as he was literally thrown into awake-land by being slammed into the ceiling. _What the hell?!_

At least the furniture was bolted to the floor that was the new ceiling, so the sofa, dressers and tables had remained in place. ((Ships typically have bolted furniture because of storms and to prevent essentials from getting moved or thrown overboard)). The same could not be said for all of the hammocks in the room, however, and similar reactions to Zoro's could be heard throughout the boys' cabin as everyone else came to awake-land to join him. Various rustlings of fabrics and a wild dash of hoofs running in circles was joined by various forms of the declaration 'this means war', vibrant monologue, and moans of doom and despair, and lots of crying.

Zoro shook his head and tried to focus through the nonexistent light to see what was happening in the room, but the darkness just wasn't cooperating with him. He had to go by sound alone.

"CRAP-HAMMOCK! When I get my shoes on I'm gonna kick the living crap outta you!"

"Curse you Giant Pickle People! I dare you to take another swing, for I am the Mighty Capta--"

"WAAAHAHAAH! Luffy Zoro Sanji Usopp Nami Robin!!! Save me!"

"My nose! My handsome nose is broken!"

"You knocked over my bed, ya crap-sniper!" (SOME blond moron who would remain nameless really had no clue what was happening. None of them did, really, but the nameless blond moron was the only one that Zoro's mind felt like pointing out.)

Zoro tired of sound quickly.

"Zoro?"

Luffy.

"Luffy, you okay? Where are you?" He was afraid to move and squish the kid.

"Over here." Short and to the point, if rather quiet. He _sounded_ okay and that was the important thing. Zoro reached out hesitantly to feel around for his captain, and his hand bumped up against something soft. A straw hat.

Luffy made a 'wah' sound as the hat rolled a little on the brim. "Zoro, I'm rolling!" He'd landed in his own hat. It was both relieving and disturbing. What were the chances of that happening when he'd fallen asleep on Zoro's chest? But then wasn't it a stupid thing to question the Luck of Luffy?

Zoro reached out carefully --not an easy task with how the hat was rolling back and forth with the bizarre rocking-sloshing-jiggling of the capsized Merry Go-- and slid his fingers up the tiny mattress until he bumped softly against something that first jerked away from his finger, and then latched onto it like a shell on a crab. He lifted his captain close and then turned his attention to the state of the boat. What the hell had happened?

"Merry! You're taking on water!" Usopp redirected the concern from the past to the present if there was a difference between the two, for their cabin did have water coming out of the hold hatch --which was currently located in the new floor, and though the ocean seemed to be holding it in place, said ocean was also slowly coming in through the cracks around it. The room seemed to be serving as a big bubble, so the water couldn't come rushing in all at once.

Luffy began to shimmy himself up Zoro's chest, climbing the shirt up to his neck. "Luffy, what-?" Instead of an answer, Zoro got very tiny freezing feet against his bare skin as his captain maneuvered himself into his shirt collar. He gasped a little when the sensation startled him, but didn't interfere because he couldn't see what Luffy was trying to do.

Luffy settled himself inside of Zoro's shirt with his arms dangling out to hold his head up in front of the hollow of Zoro's throat. He didn't say a word. In fact, his lack of words was becoming worrisome, but then what wasn't at the moment?

Zoro so missed what it felt like to be worry-free, but instead he was drawn back to the whole assumedly mortal peril thing that was underway. It didn't feel like mortal peril, really. They seemed to be momentarily safe as houses. There were only two things sans Luffy that Zoro was really concerned about at the moment, and one was that he didn't know how they'd capsized because ships didn't flip over for no reason even in the Grand Line. The other one was that if the other three in the cabin didn't shut the hell up soon, he'd have to kill them. As soon as he found his swords- damn it!

He began splashing around himself, feeling for his sheathes, simultaneously taking it upon himself to shut everyone the hell up -- "Shut the hell up!" -- for all the good it did him.

"Nami-san!" Someone's footsteps sloshed through the shallow puddle that was the floor, past Zoro and to the door in the wall that connected the two cabins together. Apparenlty Nami had the same idea because the door could be heard swinging out and open before Sanji had stopped splashing around. "Is everyone okay?" Nami's voice rang out over Chopper's wails and managed to gain the silence in the cabin that Zoro's voice had not. Not that he was bitter or anything.

"Nami!" Chopper's cries settled as the Xoan dashed toward Nami's scent where she probably picked him up because the sound of hoofs on wood ceased.

"Yes, Nami-san, we're fine. Are you?"

"I almost got hit when all the books slid off my shelves, but I'm okay. What did you guys do?" she sounded both bewildered and accusing.

"Nothing!" Usopp declared, "We slept, that's all!"

"Then what's happening? Did we hit something?"

"Must've," Zoro answered, his search continuing.

"How? It doesn't feel like we've run around or are stuck against anything. We're still bobbing-"

"It doesn't matter how!" Usopp proclaimed, actually making a good point as far as Zoro cared to think. "We need to get un-upside down fast! My poor ship!"

Zoro spoke up again before Usopp's voice could rise and their doctor could start crying again. "Everyone needs to calm the hell down before things get worse." He didn't go on to say how they could, because it was unnecessary. His captain was shivering, but otherwise being quite still and quiet. If something happened to him now, Zoro wouldn't be able to see it happening and wouldn't know what to do or how to move to make it easier.

Everyone finally fell quiet.

"You okay, Luffy?" Chopper's voice asked.

"Yeah," a tiny, tired voice sighed from inside Zoro's collar. It was an interesting scene for Luffy to watch. None of the others were even bothering to look at each other when they spoke and when they tried to their gazes would never meet, and they were feeling around for each other and various things instead of reaching for them. It had taken him a moment to figure out what Zoro had been doing when he was feeling for his swords, but hadn't had the energy to direct him, because he was dizzy and Zoro couldn't follow directions anyway. Besides, if Zoro wanted to feel around instead of just reaching for them right over there then that was his prerogative. Maybe he was making a game out of it.

Then the tiny sensory-enhanced captain realized something important as he looked around to see everything in the cabin. Something that should most definitely be there was not. That was bad.

It was a tired sounding voice that came from Zoro's collar that pointed out something that the panicked assembly had missed in the dark. "Where's Robin?" No one heard it but Zoro, and even he had to stop and second-guess whether the voice had been real or not. It had sounded dangerously weak considering the usually-vibrant source. He repeated the question all the same, and his louder voice received notice.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji cried out, losing himself for a few seconds before taking a drastic 180 emotional turn into Serious Responsible Hero Mode. "We have to get out there and save her. She can't swim and there ar-"

The ship bounced hard, bobbing deep into the water, and then lurched violently to the side with what should have been enough force to knock them back into proper floating position. Only Merry didn't flip. Instantly everyone knew exactly what was going on:

"We're being rammed by another ship!"

"We're being attacked by kappas!"

"Aliens!"

"Voodoo!"

"Voodoo?"

…Or not.

"Robin-chan, I'm comi-!" -this voice was heading toward the hatch itself, but was thrown helter-skelter as a thumpy sound named Usopp latched onto Sanji's waist and knocked him into the mast before he could try kicking open the hatch and bursting their bubble, so to speak.

Nami had dropped to her knees with Chopper held tighly to her chest, and Zoro had one hand up holding his captain to his own chest and the other braced against the wall in case they suddenly went right side up again.

That's when Zoro noticed the way that Luffy was now moving against his chest. While everyone else was bracing themselves in the dark and trying not to move too much and get hit on anything, Luffy was twisting around in his shirt. He was shaky and Zoro could almost feel the exhaustion through his own skin, but Luffy was moving in a way that suggested he was trying to see more of what was happening around him than he was allowed as if he were trying to get a better view. But it was sheer black in the room and no one was trying to see anyone else, it would be folly to try. So why-?

Could Luffy see?! In darkness this thick, was he so light sensitive right now that he could see through it?

His thought was cut short as the ship suddenly fell onto its side and everyone in the hold joined it there. There was more moaning and 'ow'ing and grunts of pain issued from scattered areas of the wall that everyone sans Robin was suddenly occupying. It was only a matter of time before the hatch fell off the new wall and let the sea come rushing in to greet them.

Luffy had stopped twisting and must've been trying to stay as still as possible. The only thing he could do was try not to panic and do his best to ignore the violent movements of the ship.

Sanji pushed himself to incredibly steady feet on the swaying cabin wall. "Hey slug, You ready to go?"

"YES! He's ready! Zoro, be ready and go!" Nami answered for him.

Merry lurched violently again. Zoro started to splash around. "Go ahead," he called, "I'm right behind you."

Sanji booted off the hatch, climbed out steadily and did his best to put it back so that the water wouldn't get in before Zoro could get out.

"Usopp, or Nami, or someone," the swordsman said in a distracted but level tone of voice (because now that the danger was going to be faced, the pained moaning and crying from the others had ended, seeing it had achieved its purpose) "Can you take Luffy?" He was still splashing around in the water on his hands and knees as Luffy laid against the inside of his shirt, swinging slightly with the rocking of the boat.

"What are you doing, Zoro?" Nami asked as she crawled her way over with Chopper in one arm to reach for where she heard him moving.

"I'm- My swords. I can't see anything! Everyone feel arou-"

"Further forward," Luffy directed from his collar. "Crawl forward more and reach out in front of you."

_He _can _see… Convenient. _Zoro did as he was told, but then he and Luffy went through a navigating issue. "Left. No, other left! Back a little. Up a little. Deeper- Geez Zoro, it's not that hard…" Zoro scowled. Of all the memories this could have prompted, Zoro recalled having a near-identical conversation while in bed with a woman two years ago in a port city. It had been annoying then too. Luffy didn't know right from left. Zoro's instructions would have been so much better.

Someone disagreed. "The blind leading the blind," Nami sighed from somewhere.

And then his hand fell on a sheath, which he lifted and felt the weight of two others in top of it that he could grab all at once. "Got 'em."

With his other hand he gently but quickly reached for Luffy again to coax him out of his clothing. Luffy did what he could to help, but he was sluggish and Zoro didn't like that at all. He was almost torn between staying and going. Almost. The enemy that was hurting the boy this time was something he could fight and get rid of, so he had to do it. Nothing would be right until he did. Plus the ship was being hurt and he didn't have an option. Luffy had to understand that. He was Luffy after all and Zoro knew he would do the same thing had their positions been switched. "Luffy, c'mon. Nami?"

"Luffy?" Nami called quietly, "You want to come here?"

Luffy kind of grunted and Zoro felt him reach unsteadily for her in the dark, so he lifted the boy out of his shirt and held out his hand- "Here," -and waited for Nami to find it in the blackness. It only took a second. Her hands were really warm when they touched Zoro's wet ones, which made it easier for Luffy to switch over, instinctively seeking heat.

The round of Pass the Captain being completed, Zoro pushed himself up and over to where he knew the hatch to be, pushing it open and repeating Sanji's earlier motion of replacing the hatch in case the ship flipped back over again.

Standing on the sideways mast, Zoro took in the situation. The moon was bright, but with the freak clouds that had come out of nowhere just since they had gone to bed (the Grand Line was a pleasure to sail on sometimes. Really, it was...) visibility was still very low. What light there was glinted from the uneven surface of the ocean so he could see how deep they were under, and it actually wasn't that bad. The ship was holding its air well because she bobbed strong on the waves. Zoro couldn't hear or see Sanji anywhere, so the blond had to be in the water, and he had no idea where Robin was. He sincerely hoped she hadn't tried to come out of the galley and fallen in the water. But she was smart, as all evil women were wont to be, so he decided to bank on her intelligence.

Besides, with that shark fin sticking out of the water and swimming a course toward the ship, Zoro had his hands full already. He ran up toward the crowsnest that was half way under water to bring him closer to the surface. This was a good opening attack position, as the finned thing was going to swim very close to it and Zoro figured that since it was only a dumb animal, all he would have to do was cut the fin off or something and then it would be scared into fleeing. Zoro had heard of sharks going hungry enough to attack a ship if the food supply had dried up; there must have been a bunch of them frenzying or something. He hadn't heard of a shark strong enough to flip a ship, but what difference did it make anyway?

The fin was still a good ways off, so Zoro took a breath to call for Robin and verify that she was okay someplace on board when the ship suddenly lurched violently with the force of being rammed.

_What the hell? _Zoro scrambled down the mast toward the body of the ship as the crowsnest submerged completely. Merry rocked hard for a moment and Zoro was afraid she would capsize again, but she held her position bravely… only to be rammed again, harder this time.

Zoro didn't get it. Was there another creature in the water? The one that was really hitting the Merry Go? Because the fin had been so far awa-

Another ram knocked Zoro off of the mast and into the sea three feet below him, and now the swordsman watched in awe as the fin rose up in the water. And rose. And rose. And rose. And was joined by a few friends that were all moving together and in perfect sync as if on the same animal and suddenly the picture became clear. They weren't fins. The moon came out from the clouds for just a few moments and revealed them to resemble the rows of bumps on a black alligator's back. Fuck. The animal had hit Merry with its snout while Zoro had been gawking at its 'fin' like an idiot.

Zoro died when something brushed against his ankle under the water, and then changed his mind and came back when Sanji surfaced next to him with a gasp and a toss of bangs that flung water in the swordsman's face.

"Crap-thing." Sanji murmured in temperamental greeting, and Zoro was about to say 'same to you, asshole' when the cook continued, "It's huge. I don't get why it hasn't just swallowed the ship by now. It's big enough."

Oh. Right. "Have you done damage to it yet?"

Sanji barred his teeth. "Crap thing doesn't even know I'm here."

Well, Sanji was insignificant, so Zoro could see how this oversight could be made.

The ship was rammed from behind them, and the mast that they were swimming next to slammed them both over the head.

All joking aside, Sanji was pretty strong as far as chefs went and if he hadn't been noticed yet, then they weren't off to the best start ever. And now his head hurt. Stupid mast.

"We need to stop him from hitting the ship or he'll sink us," Zoro informed informatively.

Sanji looked dryly at Mr.StatesTheObvious but didn't comment. "Ideas?" he threw out instead.

Zoro took a deep breath in answer and dove under water and swam in a direction, knowing that he would find the gator with no problem because he was good at that sort of thing. Besides, it was huge.

After a minute or so Zoro surfaced for air, hoping he wouldn't be too far from the ship. He'd been swimming in one direction that whole time and was bound to be in open water by now.

"Anything?" Sanji asked casually from right next to both him and the mast that he'd never moved from.

Startled, Zoro was tongue tied trying to figure out what he'd done wrong… then he realized the ship and Sanji along with it must have been rammed in the same direction as he'd been swimming. It was the only logical explanation. He scowled. "It's fast," he answered in excuse.

Sanji rolled his eyes and dunked again. Zoro followed this time.

It was swimming right for them, so it wasn't really hard to find. Sanji started heading off to one side and Zoro swerved to the other. As the gator passed between them, Zoro took Sandai Kisetsu and jammed it into one translucent-lidded eye. The creature reacted instantly, thrashing and churning up huge currents that threw Zoro away from it. One big but underdeveloped clawed foot smacked him hard in its throes, and Zoro felt the sting of saltwater in the gash it left behind.

It sped up its pace to get away from where it had been, but something abruptly slowed it to almost a stop and when he looked Zoro was able to just make out Sanji holding its tail and kicking hard in the opposite direction, and if there was only one thing that the lousy chef was good at, it was kicking. Well, and cooking, Zoro had to grudgingly admit as he swam forward with the grace of a dragon (because Zoro was very graceful in his swordplay, injured or not, and no one was brave enough to even _think_ otherwise of him) for another attack.

Sanji was wondering what the hell that oaf was doing. He was swimming awkwardly -like a tadpole flopping around on land. Well, that blew his consideration of letting the gator go and letting it chase him for ruining his suit (because he was sure it was mosshead's fault). He wouldn't have really, but the temptation had been strong for a moment. But if the moron was hurt then it wouldn't be funny and what was the point otherwise?

Zoro got down to the gator again and put his swords into position and focused for a moment… Before unleashing one mighty strike of three blades that completely severed the gator's arm from the rest of its body. Now that it was out of the way… he could swim back up for air.

Sanji had the same idea because they both broke the surface as the Seaking swam beneath them in agony. The sea water was bloody now and Zoro spit out a mouthful before turning to the idiot to talk to him. "Think we got its attention? It'll probably leave now." Although it wasn't unlikely that the gator wasn't just passing through and actually lived off the shores of the island they were approaching.

Sanji, however, wasn't feeling very generous at all. "This crap-thing scared Nami-san and Robin-chan. We have to kill it," he answered seriously.

This reminded Zoro, "You saw Robin?"

"Aa. She's still in the galley, but she's hurt."

Zoro sighed internally. Of course Sanji would have checked on her first, and this time that was a good thing. "How bad?"

"Not bad, I think. She said she was okay, but..." Sanji glanced back toward where the shaded moonlight glinted off Merry's hull.

Zoro nodded. They had to get this finished and get back to the ship… back to Luffy. The animal's thrashing had made the water rough and the Merry had already been on her side, and Luffy had been very quiet before Zoro had gone. What if he was having an attack or worse while Zoro was out in the ocean fighting some stupid alligator? But there was nothing he could do but get this finished. This already had to be too much for Luffy. Anything could have been happening to him right at that moment! Zoro was filled with a cold that the freezing ocean couldn't achieve.

This wouldn't do, he had to keep his focus in battle. A great swordsman didn't get distracted in a fight! …But he couldn't stop picturing Luffy shaking violently, wrapped around his fingers and gasping for air in the sink…

Holding his head and crying for him on a tabletop in the kitchen…

Draped helplessly over his fingers in the casserole dish of warm water, naked, relaxed and completely trusting…

And now struggling to breath in the cold dark of the hold, scrabbling in Nami's hands and pleading Zoro's name…

Sanji watched Zoro's expression dawn just a hint of fear for a moment; an emotion that Zoro never displayed. Sanji understood completely. Luffy couldn't take this right now. He just couldn't.

This had to end.

Zoro and Sanji both turned in the water, looking around him in the dark for the creature they were fighting. When they couldn't see, they listened. The second the scaly hide broke the surface, they were in action, moving together as a perfect team toward their target.

They watched Merry get bumped again, more violently this time. She was flipped right side up this time, and was sitting on the ocean properly. There was no time to worry about damages, though, and they both took a deep breath and plunged together. After all, hadn't they just been telling Nami how great the Mugiwara men were at reading each other in battle?

Working together, the gator was dealt with in moments as Sanji swam over its head and Zoro got beneath it. After counting to five to give Zoro a chance to get into position, and then adding a few more seconds for injury's sake (Zoro was still swimming funny), Sanji kicked down hard on the back of the creature's skull and beneath, Zoro slashed up at the same time. The combined attack effectively beheaded the animal, and Zoro got hit by it as it sank because he wasn't able to gain the speed he normally could in the water without opening his wound more than he cared to. He didn't have time to be hurt!

Pushing the skull away from him, he swam for the surface and broke it a ways from Sanji, who told him to wait there and not move until he got there, because if Zoro tried to swim for him, he'd end up further away. Once together, Sanji led the way back to the poor ship that was bobbing in the slowly stilling waters. They climbed up the anchor rope that was no longer attached to the anchor, it had been bitten through or something and was gone now.

It came as no surprise that Robin was already on the deck and heading for the hold, having no doubt seen everything that had happened by making an eye appear somewhere on the ship to watch. She was holding her side and Sanji rushed over to check on her while Zoro forewent it and opened the hatch, climbing down into the cabin.

"It's dead. You guys okay?" Zoro asked, pulling the chain on the ceiling light so they could finally see for the first time that night.

Nami looked up from where they were all gathered in a corner and said softly, "What was it?"

"A big alligator was ramming the boat," Sanji answered for him, because Zoro wasn't listening anymore. He had joined the others and was looking in Nami's hands at his unresponsive captain.

Luffy was pale and still, laying on his side in her palm, arms splayed in front of him and one leg dangling down her wrist in a rubber way that made him look like it had no bones in it.

"Luffy?" Zoro half way lifted his hands to take him from her and then hesitated, unsure of what was best at that point. He got no response from the little captain.

"What happened in here?" Robin asked softly.

"Robin! Are you okay?!" Chopper asked in startlement, looking away from Luffy for the first time at the sound of her voice.

Robin didn't answer, her eyes fixed where the others' were.

Usopp was the only one with heart enough to tell the three late comers about Luffy without getting distracted. "It's worse than it looks. He passed out. It's over now," he said tiredly. Sanji climbed back up the ladder and Zoro raised his hands the rest of the way for Nami to place Luffy into them. They were cold, but Sanji was back in a heartbeat with towels for his princesses and one for spinach brain.

"What happened?" Sanji asked, gathering the sofa cushions and putting them back so he could sit on the couch. Nami took her towel and started drying off what was wet, which wasn't much, but she appreciated being able to huddle in a towel anyway.

"You two left and then the ship lurched again twice, and we were trying not to get noisy, but Luffy was being real quiet. He told Nami he was dizzy-"

"I was trying to keep him still, but it wasn't easy because of the ship…"

Sanji nodded to her somberly, "It's not your fault, Nami-san. It would have been impossible for anyone."

Usopp persued once they'd finished, "-and then he just sorta passed out, or stopped moving altogether. Whatever you wanna call it." Usopp finished, taking the last word. "And that was before Merry flipped upright again."

Chopper tried to look as encouraging as possible. He actually looked somewhat relieved, but Zoro couldn't see why… "At least he passed out early. I don't know if he actually had an attack or not, he might have just been that his natural oversensitivity made him too dizzy. It would have been worse if he'd lasted. His awareness could have made it really bad because of things like increased heart rate and breathing. His unconsciousness probably helped his body neutralize the stimulation." The little reindeer nodded hesitantly, "Probably."

Zoro had wrapped Luffy in the towel and was holding him out for Chopper to see again. Why hadn't the boy said anything before Zoro had gone outside? If he'd been so close to having an attack… how did Zoro miss that? The darkness was no excuse! He knew there wasn't really anything he could do to stop it, but somehow just by being here he was sure he could have done _something_! He had to talk to Luffy. He needed Luffy to wake up and be okay again. Damn it, they'd taken too long to get rid of that damn alligator.

"Zoro."

Zoro didn't respond, and Sanji sighed. "Don't do this. This isn't your fault."

Zoro decided to pretend he hadn't heard. He rose with his handful of Luffy and sat on the couch again, and Luffy made a little moan and his head lolled from side to side. Zoro felt a glimmer of relief that he was afraid to commit to yet, but then Luffy's facial expression -eyes still closed- slightly shifted back and forth between irritation at being woken up, and disorientation about what was happening to him as he came around slowly.

Everyone watched and listened closely as Luffy's eyes opened to hold exhausted disorientation. His gaze was blinky and unfocused, and he finally chose to stop trying to force them open.

"Luffy?" Zoro whispered, lowering his thumb slowly to almost touch the boy.

Luffy's face dissolved back into relaxed exhaustion. His body stayed limp. "Zzit over?" he slurred without opening his eyes, and everyone finally let that rush of relief flood in.

Zoro couldn't help but let out a breath he'd been secretly holding. The boy was weak, but it was only temporary. "Yeah, Luffy. It's over. We took care of it, no problem."

"Oh good," the boy breathed. Then he promptly fell back to sleep.

* * *

AN: Not much to say down here. My notes are up top this time.

Next chapter next week. I'm back on the ball! Woohoo!


	18. It Went Like This

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Here's the promised Christmas chapter. I swore I'd get you all one by the 25th, so here you go. It's a little short for me, not even 5,000 words, but a lot of people wanted another Luffy and Zoro moment because it's been a few months since I posted one on this fic. I'm disappointed, really, I wanted them to reach the island before Luffy woke up, but there turned out to be more of an opportunity after the gator-slaying than I had thought.

You know what's strange? Everyone wants to know what actually happened to Luffy, but last chapter was designed to start off the island arc and had nothing to do with a RumbleBall advancement, so I actually had to piece this chapter out in my mind just now when the rest of the story has been plotted out already. You see? I DO read all of my reviews and take them all into consideration. A few of you have suggested that Zoro gets hurt and Luffy takes care of him. It's a good idea, and it has not gone unnoticed. :) Anyway, that's why it took an extra week. Sorry. (btw, I didn't actually write the last chapter with funny in mind, but when I read all the reviews commenting on how you liked the slapstick, I went back and you guys are right! That chapter was full of puns... I guess serious action just isn't something I'm good at. Maybe next time. :)

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

18

_It Went Like This_

The damage assessment went as follows:

There was a hole in the bathroom wall that was being mended in a patch job by Usopp. Because the bathroom was above water again, it had been able to rush out of the same hole that the water had come in from for the most part, and the rest had gone down the drain in the floor.

The kitchen was a DISASTER AREA with everything that had ever been in the cabinets now on the floor with some spice containers coming open and spilling together. This did _wonders_ for Sanji's temperament, and he and Chopper were both working together to salvage pretty much everything. (Sanji wouldn't have it any other way.) At least the icebox and refrigerator had stayed closed, so they just had to be reorganized.

Nami's room was a mess that Robin was mostly handling alone. There were about twenty arms doing various activities at once and the area had been considered quarantined until she finished.

The storage room had actually held up pretty well because both Chopper and Nami locked their supplies up knowing it was folly to keep them out for this very reason. Other than that the food supply was all in crates and boxes, so they'd just slid around and avoided slamming into anything crucial like the drawing desk. The only real crisis (and only according to Nami) was that the Skypeian gold had slid out of the bags and was scattered all over the room. Every piece had to be found before she would even consider navigating the ship that was just bobbing around now.

There was lots of rope in the armory, but there was no more anchor, nor did they have the available manpower to tie all of Zoro's weights to in a funny shape that could serve as an anchor, (because Zoro himself was the only one who could left them and none of the boys felt it wise to take him from his current job if they ever wanted to sleep in the hold again) so they were being forced to sail toward during the night whether they wanted to or not. On a good note, every island with a decent population so far had had a port city which in turn would have a shipyard where you could buy ship supplies. This was a maritime world and such things were considered necessity.

But for the time being it presented a problem: while there was no real urge to stay in the place they'd just been attacked, they were now literally sailing blind. Merry didn't exactly have bright lights attached to the front, so they had to shine a lantern that wasn't powerful enough at all at the water's surface and hope they didn't crash into a random rock or something. At least there was a small mercy in that this island was supposed to be an autumn one and would have no tropical coral reefs underlying the surface.

After helping Sanji in the kitchen, Chopper had the once-in-a-lifetime treat of sitting in _Luffy's Special Seat _on the figurehead, and was shining the lantern without the threat of being yanked up and yelled at harshly for breaking the ultimate sin on the ship.

After putting Luffy in his miraculously still-dry hat to sleep off whatever he'd been through and putting it back on the table, Zoro had gone to change and he'd then started cleaning up the hold. Hammocks were all over the room. The water and rum barrels had rolled around and since their room was normally full of trinkets and things that the younger boys found interesting (like a rubber ball, a game of jacks, Usopp's inner tube, a stick for some reason…), it wasn't the most easy task trying to figure out where to put things when a lot of it just stayed on the floor, cluttered in the corners.

As Zoro worked, he worried about Luffy. He thought fleetingly about the island they would be reaching before or shortly after the sun rose, but no matter what happened when they got there, it would be something he could handle. Hostile natives and dinosaurs and giants and big snakes were no threat to the mighty Zoro (oh gods, he sounded like Usopp), but a sick boy… That could push him into realms of paranoia he'd never thought possible. And not just any boy. This boy. His captain. Had it been one of the others, Zoro was sure that he'd be concerned, yes, but he wouldn't be glancing at their sleeping forms every four seconds to make sure nothing had changed.

Luffy was different. _Why? Because he's the man I sail under? Because he's my best friend? Because he understands me in a way that no one else ever will? _All of these answers sounded _plausible_, and he was sure that they were all true, but none of them sounded _complete_. Zoro couldn't pass his feelings off entirely as any one of them.

He glanced at the Boshi-bed again. He couldn't see Luffy over the brim from across the room, but all that meant was that Luffy wasn't moving. He heard nothing to suggest otherwise, and continued to pick things up and put them away as quietly as he could.

It was getting worse. Sleep had claimed Luffy in a way that it had not since this all started. He had just collapsed into it like he did sometime after fighting an impressive enemy that had taken all of his energy to defeat. Something had happened. Zoro was sure of it.

It had been over an hour since the Merry had righted, and Luffy had not stirred since. At this point Zoro did not know if that was a good thing or not.

---------------

The world took form around Luffy slowly. He was in no hurry to wake up, but his dizziness had cleared while he'd slept, and he could clearly hear his crew shuffling all over the ship. It was actually the tossed calls that woke him fully. Every few seconds he would hear Nami call something from one direction, and then Chopper call something back at her from another.

Why were they shouting outside? And why was everyone moving around the ship? Was it actually day time? Was Luffy's condition playing tricks on him? If it was then it was annoying, but it didn't hurt, so he wasn't going to push it.

…Ah yes. They'd been flipped over and then back again.

Was everyone okay? Sounded like it. He wasn't worried about them, his crew was strong. They were the best crew ever! And he was still useless… Luffy was proud that he was able to trust his nakama so completely to keep them going, but that didn't change the fact or make it acceptable.

He rolled over and stretched a little, then flopped back into his mattress before realizing that with everyone doing things that were elsewhere, there was no one watching him… but there was someone doing something that was right across the room.

Luffy was about to launch up and start shouting for attention because he wanted some, but as he tried to lurch, all of the dizziness threatened to come back and knock him out again. So Luffy had no choice but to move more slowly, and by doing this, a string of thoughts occurred to him and connected like a dots game: Zoro actually looked _busy _right now, and if Luffy _distracted_ him, then he couldn't _work_, and if he neglected finishing his _work_, then he might get into _trouble_ with Nami. This deduction being complete, Luffy peeked up over the brim of the hat and just watched the swordsman doing the abnormal activity of cleaning their room.

Zoro would glance over toward his hat every once in a while, and when Luffy saw it coming he would duck down and press his face into his pillows, trying not to laugh. It was like a game! At least that's how it started out. But after two quick ducks, playful interest gave way to another kind of interest entirely.

Zoro was really strong. He had on black pants and his blue tank top, and every time he moved the muscles in his arms and back rippled. Luffy marveled at it. How did anyone get their body to do that? Maybe it was because of the minor rubber thing that Luffy had going, but _he_ couldn't make his back and arms stand out like that unless he was flexing really hard. Zoro's looked chiseled even when he slept. It wasn't really fair… but then, Zoro couldn't stretch, so maybe it was. In any case, Luffy respected physical strength very highly, and Zoro had that in spades. But it didn't make him bulky, it made him lean and… comfy. Like something one would want to lay against and relax on and be held by, and not just when one was really small. Besides that, having a first mate with a body that looked so… _like_ _that_, reflected well on his own skill of picking out attracti- _strong_ nakama.

Luffy blinked himself out of his bizarre voyeuristic stupor. His brain was still sleeping or something. …Sheesh!

When Zoro began to turn around, Luffy ducked as quickly as he had the other times, but with a new sense of urgency to not get caught watching Zoro while he was blushing so richly. How the hell would he explain that? He couldn't… at all. He had no idea how it had happened.

-------------

Zoro straightened again, finally finished putting things away, and was turning to walk over to Luffy's hat again when he heard the squeak.

Immediately hopeful, he crossed slowly to loom over the hat in which his captain was trying to suffocate himself with his pillow. "Luffy? You okay?"

After a moment Luffy rolled onto his back and smiled up at him. "Hi, Zoro."

Zoro smiled as well. For a moment he'd almost gotten concerned at Luffy's hesitation, but the boy looked clear-headed and bright-eyed, and he had color in his face that had been distinctly absent the last time he'd awakened.

Then Zoro became suspicious. "How long have you been awake?"

Luffy turned his face to the side, unable to meet Zoro's eyes. "Only a little while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Luffy looked back again. "Because you were working."

Now Zoro wore a frown. "Then how come every time I looked over here I couldn't see you?"

Luffy stuck out his tongue and giggled.

Part of Zoro was sighing this off like he normally would. The bigger part of Zoro was still worked up and stressed and wanted answers. "You've just been laying here watching?"

Luffy stopped giggling. Zoro sounded mad and kind of hurt. This wasn't what he'd expected… Somehow he had thought that Zoro would play along.

But then it made sense. Zoro and the others were doing all the work while Luffy had just been sleeping. Of course, Zoro did that all the time… but Zoro never played games at those times, though. That was like rubbing it in that they had to work and he didn't.

Luffy sighed and looked away again. No wonder Zoro was mad.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I've been?!"

Luffy's eyes shot back to Zoro's with a look of surprise, which dissolved after a moment into apology. Luffy lived so much for the present that he'd forgotten Zoro didn't know… that Zoro had no idea what had happened to him, and then he had been unconscious for who knows how long, and all that after what Chopper had said earlier about his attacks. Of course Zoro would worry.

"I'm sorry," Luffy apologized guiltily. "I didn't think."

Zoro was unappeased. "You didn't think what? That I'd be scared for you? Hell, Luffy, what was I supposed to do? The fucking ship flips over so I go take care of it and when I come back you look dead. What the hell else am I supposed to think?"

Luffy started. _I looked dead?! _He hadn't realized… What must they all have thought? He knew how much they all loved him. They were nakama! A bond closer than family! You couldn't pick your family, after all, and there was never a guarantee that you'd get a reliable one, but your nakama… They'd chosen each other specifically and had always come through for each other. Hell, if Luffy ever thought that one of the others was dea--

Luffy suddenly cringed in pain and empathy for all of them. …_Gods, if he ever thought one of them was dead…! _And to think he'd laughed it off two seconds ago to his best friend. Was there even a _way _to make this right again?

Luffy slowly pushed himself to sit on his knees. He would talk about this attack and give as much detail as Zoro wanted to hear. No question would be denied. He would do it for _all _of them, if they wanted. He owed them that.

The only problem was: "I don't remember very much..."

Some of Zoro's tension melted at these words. Luffy had stopped and was looking at him for permission to continue. Zoro was confused for a moment, then sighed and nodded. He sat down on his sofa and reached a hand toward the Boshi-bed in askance. His hand was shaking, but he decided to pretend it wasn't even thought Luffy could see quite clearly that it was.

Luffy looked surprised for a moment himself, and Zoro had to nod to confirm that it was indeed an invitation, and that he wasn't angry.

The tension returned somewhat when, instead of leaping up into his palm like an excited frog, Luffy slowly crawled to the foot of his Boshi-bed before carefully lifting himself to his feet and half reaching for Zoro's hand without stretching his arms away from his body enough to hinder his delicate balance. Luffy wasn't as clear-headed and bright-eyed as Zoro had first beheld. Oh, he'd smiled and giggled, but he'd also never raised himself from his limp position in the bed until just a moment ago. Now he looked cautious and patient. It was strange, and made Zoro feel a little somber. _Oh Luffy… why didn't you say you still weren't feeling well?_

Out loud he said nothing. He moved his fingers right to Luffy so that the boy could climb onboard at his leisure, which he did.

The transport from the hat to the swordsman's body was unrushed, and before Zoro had even laid back properly Luffy began rolling to get down onto Zoro's belly.

He didn't lay down on the spot when he touched down, but sat back on his knees again with his fists on his thighs, looking respectful and serious.

This wasn't what Zoro wanted. He didn't want Luffy to act all serious and tense, that wasn't how Luffy talked about these matters. It was such a sharp contrast to see him looking so nervous and composed at the same time, like he was scattered all over inside just like he always was when he tried to talk about his condition, but like he was trying to hide it all under this collected appearance. It made Zoro completely baffled as to what kind of a story he was about to hear.

"I don't remember much," Luffy said again, "but I'll tell you everything I do remember. Then maybe you can help fill in the gaps, because I want to know your story, too."

Zoro nodded.

Luffy continued. "I woke up when the ship flipped over. If I was dizzy then, I don't think I noticed because all I could think of was the cold. I saw everyone, saw you. I saw that I was in my hat, but I don't know how I got there. It wasn't until I was in your shirt that I realized I was really dizzy, but I was still doing okay. I think I remember telling you to get your swords, but I'm not sure…" he looked at Zoro for confirmation, and when Zoro nodded slightly, Luffy nodded slightly.

"I remember that I couldn't see anything anymore after I went to Nami and you left, so I don't know if it was normal that I saw things, or normal that I didn't, but my eyes felt sore and my head was spinning. Then the ship jerked hard and Nami screamed and it felt like my whole body was pounding, and I don't remember it but I must've curled up tight because when Nami held me to her chest and the heat made the dizziness get easier, I felt that I was curled up."

Zoro said nothing when Luffy stopped talking for a moment to take a few breaths, shoulders shaking. The boy's color wasn't looking good, but Zoro would not tell him to take it easy. No matter what his body said, Luffy would never acknowledge that merely sitting was physically exerting on him. He had a man's pride, and now he shook with the effort to maintain it.

"After that Nami was talking to me. I don't know she said because it was all one big noise, but then the ship shook again all of a sudden and it hurt. Everything just… hurt. My chest hurt. And I-I-" He bit his lip a moment and looked down at his lap, "I kinda made a noise, um, to make it stop…"

Zoro nodded, encouraging him with the most serious and attentive expression he could muster, careful not to raise a brow at Luffy's sudden backpedal.

_He swallowed his words…_

"But um," Luffy continued, "when I made the noise things didn't get better. Nami started getting scared. I couldn't really hear it or feel it, but I knew. It's hard to explain." Luffy's hand met Zoro's chest as his exhaustion forced him to lean forward on it for balance.

"After that it just kept getting quieter and everything stopped. That's all I remember."

Zoro frowned slightly and whispered "alright" as Luffy was forced to put his other hand forward to hold him in his sitting position. "I have a couple questions."

Luffy nodded once, expression focused, and Zoro again gave an internal nod to his captain's strength. Luffy was fighting his enemy even now, and the way to show confidence in him was to talk to him as though unconcerned with whether he could keep up. At least until he passed out, which was sure to be soon. Luffy knew he had been made weaker by the RumbleBalls, but he would walk away stronger for it.

The tiny pirate was breathing in heavy, slow pants, oxygenating his blood to help him stay conscious longer. Zoro almost smirked; Luffy refused to lose to a foe completely. Even now he had found a way to take advantage of this, and he was growing.

Zoro carefully kept his hands to his sides and away from the boy.

"Did you actually have an attack?"

Luffy nodded after a moment, "I think so. Probably. Maybe. Sort of."

…Did that count as an answer?

"What do you mean?"

Luffy took another deep breath and answered, "I mean I felt bad, and I passed out I think, but there wasn't just one thing wrong in particular, so I'm not sure."

"Well, what caused it all? Was it the dizziness? The noise? The cold?"

Luffy's eyebrows drew closer together. "I don't know. It was just everything."

"…Did you get scared?"

Luffy nodded.

Zoro considered this quietly. "Luffy, did you stop breathing?"

Luffy didn't answer right away, holding very still and focusing on his breathing in a way that made it impossible to tell if he was seriously concentrating or just stalling.

"It wasn't for very long," Luffy finally answered quietly.

Zoro closed his eyes grimly before opening them to settle on his captain again. "So when your chest hurt…?"

Luffy nodded, and then the arms that had been supporting him finally gave out and he fell forward onto Zoro's tummy to catch his breath and relax for a moment. Still Zoro did not interfere by reaching in to help him, but waited until Luffy had dragged himself forward and sprawled out over Zoro's heartbeat to reach up and cover his captain with his warm palms.

Luffy sighed happily, eyes falling shut as Zoro's heat soaked into his body.

"Luffy?" Zoro started, one last time. "You said you tried to make a noise. One that would make everything stop. What was it?"

Luffy stiffened slightly for a moment. How could he answer? He had to say something, he couldn't just _not _answer… How could he say it in a good way so as to not make Zoro feel bad?

Zoro waited patiently until Luffy's shoulders slumped into him again and the boy admitted very quietly, "I just wanted you to be there…"

Zoro's eyes closed. _He called for me…_

"I should have been here."

Luffy looked up. "Then who would have saved the ship? You can't be in two places at once, Zoro."

"Then I should figure out how!" Zoro insisted very seriously.

Luffy smiled. Sometimes Zoro was so unreasonable, Luffy loved it.

"Zoro, the ship is important. We can't let anything happen to her, you know that."

"YOU are important. Merry's tough."

"I'm tough. If Merry gets a hole in her then she would sink and then we would all be in trouble. Besides, you _did_ make everything stop, just differently. You saved everyone." Luffy smiled. "Tell me how?"

Zoro sighed. He didn't feel better about it, but Luffy was trying. And so he started to tell the story of the shark fin that turned out to be the back ridges on an alligator that was so big it could have swallowed a boat larger than the Merry whole. It had been dark, and a good chance to train, so he had struck out away from the ship on his own to find the beast that hadn't even noticed Sanji's watery kicks.

The story went on in something akin to Usopp's style without all the goofy voices and posing, and Luffy closed his eyes and listened to the tale unfold. He heard that Robin was alright, and about what kind of shape the ship was in, but also that it would be okay soon. He learned why they were sailing in the dark, something very unsafe in this sea but also currently unavoidable, and that they were making about seven knots, which was decent in such conditions. And he heard how they were keeping watch. It wasn't until Zoro made the mistake of mentioning that Chopper was giving directions from the front of the ship that the rightfully suspicious Captain Luffy called for elaboration.

"The front of the ship?"

"Aa."

Luffy raised a brow. "Do you mean the bow…?"

"…Technically."

Luffy's eyes narrowed. "Technically," he repeated.

"Yes. If you want to get technical about it, then it's the bow."

"Zoro, let's go up top."

Zoro snorted, "No, you're fine down here."

"But I want to go outside!"

"No, you don't. You just want to interfere with our course. They know how to do their jobs, Luffy, their fine."

Luffy dropped the act. "But it's my special seat!"

"It's just a seat," Zoro frowned. "You're fine."

Luffy was incensed. What did Zoro know about it, anyway? He'd never understood it!

Luffy carried on about it for a small decade on Zoro's chest, finally jumping up with energy from nowhere that disappeared promptly when Zoro dropped him back into his hat and walked across the ladder to lazily call "Chopper, get down before Luffy has an aneurism or something down here…" and got an answering disappointed mumble.

He reached up when Zoro returned, wanting his place back, and the two lay together for some time after that just being together in something relative to peace.

Zoro watched Luffy lay on him with his eyes closed and a ghost of a smile on his lips. When he was relaxing like this it was hard to believe that he was in serious inner turmoil.

He'd stopped breathing. So Chopper's guess had been right, not that anyone had doubted it. Luffy had gotten scared and the RumbleBalls had associated that feeling with previous experience and made his chest lock up. This did not bode well for the future. But next time anything like that happened, Zoro would be there. He decided right then that he would be keeping Luffy with him at all costs from now on, and cheddarhead could deal with the sea monsters.

Before long Usopp climbed down the ladder and tiptoed to the couch, opening his mouth to say somethi-

"Hi Usopp," Luffy said without opening his eyes.

Usopp stopped, his mouth in the middle of forming a first word, and then laughed softly. "Hi Luffy. How're you feeling?"

"Fine." The small pirate rolled over slightly and met Usopp's eyes. "Tired. How about you guys?"

Usopp sighed, "Tired, too. I finished cleaning the Armory and I think the storage room's done, but the kitchen is still a little messy. I think Chopper and Sanji are both going to call it a night soon, though. Nami thinks we'll reach the island around dawn now, so we should sleep while we can. That alligator was probably the king of these waters, so there won't be anything else big enough to hurt the ship for miles. The girls will handle sailing our course on their own."

"They usually do," Luffy smiled.

Chopper and Sanji both came down a few minutes later and Luffy willingly gave a brief recount of what had happened to him with an apology for scaring them, and then Sanji told everyone to go to sleep and let Luffy do the same. No one argued, not even Zoro, and as they hung their hammocks no one made a comment on how snuggly a certain pair was acting as one fell asleep on top of the other, and the other made no effort to move him.

They all fell asleep, and no one awoke until the Nami's voice cried from up top, "Island in sight! Everybody up!"

* * *

AN: Anti-climatic, yeah... But on to the island arc, finally. We're what? 100,000 words in now and three days have gone by in this fic? Sheesh! 

Next chapter at the start of the new year! Make good resolutions!


	19. Tekinn Kar Mookloo

Happy New Year. Please enjoy this gift of a chapter which I hope does not suck too badly, as it has not been proofread at all.

Oh! I want to answer something really quick, because a lot of you have asked: yes, I did make up Luffy's songs in this, and all of the songs to come in this as well. And no, I don't think about them at all, so they don't take me long. If I were to actually put thought into something goofy for Luffy to spontaneously sing, then the sponteniety would be gone and the song wouldn't be naturally loofy!

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

19

_Tekinn Kar Mookloo_

Usopp rolled out of bed with a spectacular thud into Sanji's hammock, knocking the wind out of the cook and making him kick the first boy into the far wall, which woke Chopper and made him scream, which made Luffy wake up with a lurch on Zoro's chest before rolling down it and into the lap below as Zoro sat up and looked around in bewilderment. In hindsight it might have been an omen for the kind of day that lay ahead of them.

As Usopp groaned and slid down the wall, Sanji marched over to the ladder and climbed it in a 'don't mess with me' manner. The rest were sort of getting used to this by now, though, and thought nothing of it after what he'd done to the table the night before. Zoro had hoped that killing the alligator would have been good stress relief for him, but Sanji just seemed annoyed because he was tired now.

Zoro looked down at the figure sprawled over his leg. "You all right, Luffy?"

The younger boy pushed himself up and gave Zoro a glowing smile, the thrill of the moment in the past. "Morning Zoro," he sang exuberantly.

Well, at least someone was happy this morning. Zoro smiled back, relieved to see that the energy drain that the capsizing had left Luffy suffering was over. The boy had slept hard for the last… however many hours it had been since they had gone to sleep the final time the night before.

"You excited?" Zoro asked.

Luffy looked momentarily confused before a huge smile grew on his face and his eyes lit up and sparkled in recollection. "Island!!!! Zoro, there's a new island! Island island island! Get up, let's go let's go!"

His captain's bright smile had Zoro hoping that today would be easier for them both. Had he been a superstitious man -which he still was _not_- then he would have seen this as a better sign than the previous morning's start. Well, except for Usopp's new bruise and Sanji's temper and Chopper's havoc-filled awakening… Luffy was happy, and what else mattered right now? Honestly, Zoro didn't know what he would have done if Luffy's condition had been unchanged this morning. His sleep had been drifty and weak because of this concern, and now he wanted a nap.

Well, it was his own folly, he supposed, for not having more confidence in Luffy's ability to bounce back, because now he was tired and Luffy was an energy ball.

Zoro sat up all the way and stretched, releasing a loud yawn as Luffy ran down to his ankle and looked at the hatch longingly, bouncing on his heels and just itching to be upstairs already before running back up Zoro's leg and tugging on his shirt as if that would pull the swordsman to his feet. "Upupupupup!"

Chopper had rolled out of bed himself and was watching Luffy, laughing. "Do want to come up with me, Luffy?"

Zoro cracked one eye open in mid stretch to look down at his lap, expecting Luffy to scream 'yeah' and then run for Chopper because Luffy at a new island was Luffy with a one-track mind. What actually happened was very different.

It happened fast, and he didn't think Chopper noticed it from across the room, but Zoro felt Luffy slip in his shirt tugging efforts and watched his expression change from excitement to that nervous one he wore whenever mention came up of Zoro doing anything that Luffy couldn't accompany him with. Then Luffy actually proceeded to pretend he hadn't heard Chopper.

Luffy had never avoided anyone on the crew like this before… Least of all his little reindeer nakama. Zoro wondered if it was about the information Chopper tried so hard to obtain or if something last night had changed something in the boy.

The tugging came back with a different sense of urgency, and Zoro dropped out of his stretch immediately to lower a hand over the boy. "I'm up, I'm up," he said softly to the bundle in his lap, which pressed its tiny face into his tummy and mumbled something that Zoro couldn't understand.

Chopper, only seeing this as Luffy going crazy to get up top, giggled into his hooves and ran up the ladder ahead of them with Usopp, who had dragged himself up and was suddenly furious about being kicked for 'no good reason at all!'.

When Chopper was out of hearing range do to Usopp's injury rant, Zoro looked down at his lap. "That was new," he commented.

Luffy kept his face firmly stuffed into Zoro's shirt and didn't answer. His hands were shaking a little for some reason, so Zoro decided that now wasn't the time to talk about it. There would be another chance soon, but Zoro filed it away, because he DID want to know why Luffy was acting this way.

"Well," Zoro said nonchalantly, "let's get up top and take a look at that island, huh?" There. That should do it.

"Zoro?" The excitement had not returned to Luffy's voice. "I want to keep you with me today, okay?"

Luffy's choice of phrase was a little backwards, given the circumstances. Zoro's brow drew together in confusion. As if he'd ever just give Luffy up. "Of course. I told you yesterday morning that I would stay with you. And from now on Sanji can deal with the sea monsters. Last night was just an emergency."

Luffy shook his head and met his first mate's eyes. "But we'll be docking soon and… just… I just want to stay with you today."

Zoro hid his confusion well. "Okay, Luffy. All day. I actually had already planned for it. I'm here for you now. Full time."

Luffy sighed, a smile returning to his lips. His forehead rested back against Zoro's tummy. "Kay," he said quietly.

After a moment he leaned away again and said "Want to go up, now?"

Zoro nodded. "You bet," he smiled, and cupped his hands behind Luffy for him to fall into. Luffy spread his arms and let himself freefall back into Zoro's fingers and then slide into his palms. He had a hold on Zoro's thumb as soon as he had settled, and Zoro got up and headed up top.

It was a nippy morning today as they approached the autumn island. Even in his new and much warmer yukata Luffy shivered hard enough to send a tremor through Zoro's thumb. Zoro carried Luffy over to the side to see the island in the distance only to find that they were just about on it already. The girls had let them sleep late, it seemed.

Luffy was shaking like a leaf as he twisted to look at the island. "Wow! Zoro, it's so pretty! Look at all those trees! It's like Skypiea!"

Zoro would have said Little Garden himself, but to Luffy it probably did resemble the Upper Yard more with its giant trees and creatures. Did people really live here? Because it sure didn't _look_ inhabited by humans…

They stayed for only a couple seconds before Zoro moved to get them both into the warm galley. He would not risk another attack like the one that had happened the first time he let Luffy stay outside in the cold with him to look at the stars. That night hadn't even been that cold, but not even Zoro felt the nip in the air and they were getting out of it. He hoped it would warm up under the sun, because Luffy would likely want to go exploring despite his condition. To Luffy there was no reason that could exist that would justify him NOT exploring an island for the first time, so they would be going on land today.

Luffy curled into a ball despite his warmer clothing, and the two entered the galley to see a room that looked like it had been flipped upside down and then thrown back together in a hurry the night before.

"Oi! Why's it such a mess in here?!" Luffy shouted, appalled at the scene before him. "This is disgraceful!"

Sanji turned a glare on the captain that made his blood freeze, and Luffy pushed himself back against Zoro. "S-sorry," he stuttered out. He didn't like being on the receiving end of that at all.

Zoro rolled his eyes and moved to sit at the table that no longer existed anymore when he looked down and remembered that the table no longer existed anymore, and therefore he could not sit at it. Desiring to grumble profusely, but not desiring to start a fight, Zoro sighed and changed course for the bench over by the far wall and sat down between Robin and Usopp.

Usopp was holding remarkably still and looking at the floor as if he were hoping that doing this would make him invisible and he would avoid Sanji's wrath, but Zoro didn't really care about that when Luffy crawled out of his hands and walked down his leg to look at something in confusion.

Ah, yes. His yellow placemat was over there on the floor under the broken wood that had used to be their table.

"Zoro," Luffy called up to him without moving his gaze away.

"I know, buddy," Zoro answered, "but you'll just have to sit on my lap and eat. Or you can have your own space on the bench. Scoot over, Usopp."

"No, it's okay!" Luffy rushed at Zoro's middle so fast that the three on the bench turned to look at him. "It's okay," he repeated, "I'll stay here."

Zoro nodded easily. "Okay, Luffy."

Inside he was a little thrown. Luffy had said he'd wanted to stay with him all day, but… he wanted to stay WITH him all day? Without a doubt last night was having repercussions that neither had expected, not that it was hurting anything. It made the looks he was getting kind of weird, but they were also understanding. Understanding of what exactly, Zoro wasn't sure, and that was freaking him out.

And Robin was smiling. Witch.

Nami walked in looking exhausted. "Okay, people. We have things we have to do today and since it doesn't seem like there are any cities on this island, I'm going to divide jobs up as usual. Robin and I will stay on board because we stayed up all night after that whole thing happened and you guys got sleep."

"But Nami-san," Sanji said without his usual luster, sounding rather tired himself (probably from the withdrawal), "Don't you want to map the island?"

Nami gave him a smile to cheer him up some. "I'll take measurements later, Sanji-kun. Maybe tomorrow. We don't know how long the Log Pose will take to log the island, so if you happen to see anyone, ask them if they know. In the meantime we'll take it one hour at a time, as usual."

Luffy was bouncing around again. "Island island island…" he sang quietly to himself.

"Are you excited, Sencho-san?" Robin smiled at Zoro's leg.

"Aa," Luffy answered cheerfully.

"So Usopp," Nami pointed at the sniper. "When we land, you're job is to find us something we can use as an anchor and bring it back here. It should be heavy, so Chopper," she pointed at Chopper, "you can go with him."

The pair nodded. "There's- there's no monsters on this one, right Nami?"

"Right," Nami answered without really listening. "Sanji-kun?" she continued, giving him a smile. "Can you please check the island for fruits of various kinds? We have enough for a couple more days, but it will take longer than that to reach the next island."

"Sure, Nami-san," Sanji said, appreciating the smiles, but just not up to returning them full force this morning. His head was killing him and really all he wanted to do was go back to bed.

Robin looked around the room had got the impression that that was all any of them wanted to do except for Sencho-san. He was bouncing up and down in place on Ken-san's thigh. She smiled. He'd been really bad last night, and honestly she'd been afraid to show how worried she had been.

Everyone else in the room looked completely exhausted, and Cook-san's behaviour was troubling, as well. If he was really starting to feel the full-on effects of withdrawal, then perhaps it was better for him to take some fever reducers and stay on board that day. Of course she knew he would hear nothing of it, especially if she suggested it, because he was another one of these manly men that she had found herself living with.

"Zoro," Nami pursued, "you're on hunting duty. You know what we need. Okay," she clapped and looked from person to person. "Everyone clear?"

"Nami-san," Sanji said tiredly from the counter, "Maybe it's not the best idea to make sponge head hunt."

"Huh?" Nami looked to Zoro. "Why not? He won't know what fruits are edible, and he always brings something back."

"Nami," Zoro said this time, and in his lap, Luffy latched onto the finger that got pointed at him in indication.

"He can't go on land!" Nami looked horrified at the very idea. "You'll lose him!"

"I would never lose him!"

"I'm going with Zoro!"

"Luffy," Chopper put in gently, "it's a bad ide-"

"I don't care!" Luffy shouted, not caring how much it made his ears ring. This was something he would NOT bend on. "I'm going with Zoro, and we're going on the island. It's decided."

"Luffy…" Chopper looked at Nami and Sanji for support. "After last night… Na?" He looked at the others again pointedly.

Nami nodded. "After last night I don't think it's safe for you to be away from the ship anymore."

"We were on the ship when it happened!" Luffy declared. They weren't seriously suggesting that he stay on board! No way. They couldn't stop him.

But then his wonky emotions got the better of him when he realized that they COULD stop him if they really wanted to. Right now, if majority ruled, he wouldn't be leaving the boat. He wouldn't be staying with Zoro.

But Zoro had PROMISED, and there was no way he would let him down. Not ever. Anytime now, he would tell them that they were being redicu-

"If he stays, I stay."

Luffy blanched. Zoro wasn't seriously agreeing that he might be better off here than exploring, was he? They wouldn't do this to him! His chest started to feel heavy. "I'll be good, though! I'll be good!" he insisted, looking from nakama to nakama to find some sort of support.

Sanji looked at the floor and said nothing. Nami was looking reluctantly at Zoro, whose eyes were actually closed. Usopp's gaze was where Sanji's was. Robin met his eyes and gave him a nod. At least he had one person on his side.

Chopper stumbled through his next sentence. "Yesterday you fell into a can of paint, and you were being careful then, too. As a doctor… I can't just watch you go into a dangerous situation."

Luffy's chest was locking and unlocking. They couldn't do this to him. They COULDN'T! "But I'll be extra extra careful this time!"

"It's not just about being careful. This place is unfamiliar to you, and Zoro gets lost easily, so if you get sick who will help you?"

"Zoro will help me! He does better than anyone else can, anyway!"

Chopper looked hurt at these words, but the others were unmoved. This was _so_ not turning out the way he'd expected it to go.

"Luffy," Zoro decided to speak up before Luffy said something he'd regret later, "it's really cold outside this time. Even I felt it. And you know you don't do well with new places right now."

"I DON'T CARE!" the little pirate screamed at the top of his lungs, falling back onto Zoro's thigh. A moment passed before he slowly pushed himself to sit up again, and looked down at the black pants he was sitting on. "I don't care," he said again, softly enough that only Zoro and Chopper heard it. "I can't be at an island and not go on it. That's just not something I can do."

Chopper looked at Nami imploringly, and she looked at Sanji the same way. Sanji looked at Zoro very seriously. Zoro was completely torn.

Sanji's eyes narrowed. Zoro was standing at highest active rank, having an appointed role and the clear way of thinking that Luffy lacked right now. But could Zoro ever actually claim to pull rank on his captain? Sanji closed his eyes. His head was positively splitting in two and the last thing he wanted to do was think. Let Zoro do his damn job and make some judgments on his own today. _Sanji's Advice Counter _was closed until further notice.

"…I'm sorry, Luffy," Zoro whispered. The others in the room nodded.

Robin raised an eyebrow. She'd never known Zoro to put on a show before.

Luffy made a strangled noise and went limp on Zoro's leg. This wasn't really happening.

"So who's going to hunt now?" Usopp asked, eager the change the subject in some way.

Nami looked at Sanji for a moment, but he seemed rather out of it. "Maybe we should just wait on the food until tomorrow. We'll see how people feel later today. But we do need to get started on an anchor and a table to eat at. The next island after this will be a winter one, and I'm not eating meals on the deck for that."

"I'll go out and gather lumber for a table. I broke it," Sanji volunteered, being unusually agreeable, but it might have been due to his exhaustion. "Don't worry, you guy-"

"Who's worried about you?" Zoro butted in.

Sanji scowled at him. "I can go ashore and be fine."

"So can I…" Luffy pleaded piteously, head hanging with the pain of betrayal.

Zoro moved his hand over Luffy's back to stroke it, but Luffy didn't respond. Neither did he run away to sit on the bench and out of contact with anyone.

Last night had a huge impact on him… Zoro thought. _He usually sulks by himself._

Zoro thought. 

"Alright," Nami nodded. "You can do that, and if you see something good and edible, bringing it back wouldn't hurt."

--------------

The crew had to haul the ship onto the beach above the tide line because they had no anchor, so the whole boat was lying slightly crooked on the sand. This had been very hard to do with one of their major powerhouses down, another one working at only half mast, and the last one halted by the condition of the first one, but they managed.

Now Luffy had to watch as Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji left to do their assignments. He shot them all piteous looks as they left, but didn't call out because he didn't want to go with _them_. He wanted Zoro to play with him on the island!

His swordsman had said that there would be repercussions during bath time, but _no island_?! He might as well have sentenced him to death, because there was no way he was going to live through this. He HATED RumbleBalls. If Chopper never made another one, it would be too soon! Who put medicine like that on the table with lunch anyway? What had he been thinking?

Luffy had managed to not blame anyone but himself for his state of affairs all this time, but this was the last straw. He had to be pissed at someone, damn it, and Chopper was taking the blame.

But that wasn't really fair because Chopper was too cute… Zoro! Zoro had betrayed him! How COULD he?! He was SO getting the silent treatment!

But that might make Zoro angry…

Well TOO BAD! Luffy was angry and hurt and sad and frustrated, so Zoro could damn well be the same way!

Just as long as he didn't leave him alone… Luffy didn't want to be away from him, no matter how mad he was. Not yet. It was too soon.

What did I do to deserve this? The only bad thing I've ever done was devote my life to piracy, and now this is happening to me. It isn't fair at all.

--

Zoro watched Luffy sit still on his leg for a few minutes where they were in the galley. Nami had just gone down to bed and Robin said she was going to read herself to sleep in the sun on Aft despite the temperature, so the two were alone, and had been for at least a minute. Zoro wondered if Luffy had noticed.

"Luffy?"

No answer.

Zoro brought his hands up to gently cup the boy, and soon Luffy was refusing to hug his thumb and glaring up at him.

Zoro sighed. _Of course. Now it's my fault._

Well, he could change this song fast enough. Zoro moved his hand to drop Luffy next to him on the bench, and the boy suddenly cried out and clung to the still-offered thumb hard enough to cut off circulation and turn it purple.

Zoro brought his captain back up to him. "Are you ready to talk to me now?"

Luffy's jaw clenched and he turned his head sharply away from him, but he was still clinging to Zoro's thumb and the contrast was so striking that Zoro didn't know what to make of it. Sometimes Luffy was just loofy and there was nothing to be done for it, but sometimes there was more going on in his heart for even him to get straight.

This wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Luffy, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to deal with them you know? They would have started debating and making this huge fuss over it, then they would have started arguing and that always leads to shouti-"

"I hate you so much right now…" Luffy whimpered, glaring at the wall and squeezing his thumb again.

It was quiet after that.

When several seconds of silence passed and Zoro hadn't moved at all, it sank into Luffy what he had just said, and an overwhelming guilt claimed him. He was so stupid sometimes.

Luffy was too afraid to look at Zoro's eyes. He had told a lie. A mean one. He hadn't mean it! He was just upset.. Would Zoro know it was a lie?

Luffy's squeeze slackened into a real hug and he pressed his forehead into Zoro's thumbprint.

"That's too bad, because I don't hate you at all." It was a near-whisper, sounding both sad and patient. Another large, warm hand rose and cupped partly around the fingertips of the first to act as a shield from the world that was upsetting him so, and Zoro was just so gentle and so much like _Shanks_ that the tears threatened to free and run down his cheeks soundlessly as he worked to keep them in check.

Zoro waited quietly for Luffy to collect himself and clear his mind a little before saying anything more. Zoro realized reflectively that he'd never seen Luffy depressed before, but he hated it.

What would really do more harm than good was forcing him to stay behind on the ship while everyone else had a good time. (Whether they actually did or not wasn't going to be important to Luffy. The only thing he would care about was that they had all had the _chance_ to have a good time, and he _hadn't_.)

Good thing I thought ahead, Zoro approved of himself.

Once Luffy had calmed and was just lying there in his palm, Zoro sighed and scratched his head with more drama than necessary. "So…" he said, "you ready to go?"

Luffy sniffled and looked up at him. "Go?"

Zoro sighed his all-too-fake sigh like it was _such_ an inconvenience, and Luffy's features brightened in hope. "We'll stay near the ship for a little while to be sure, and if you do okay, we'll go inland. But you have to stay bundled in something warm, no arguments, and if you start to feel sick -and you have to PROMISE you'll say if you do- then we'll be coming straight back."

Luffy had gotten himself up on all fours and was looking at Zoro with light shining in his eyes and a glowing smile. "Zoro!" he cheered suddenly, leaping into the first mate and throwing his arms out to grasp the fabric at Zoro's sides, and his legs wrapped completely around his torso in what had to be the most bizarre looking hug in history.

Zoro laughed. This is so much better than being glared at, hands down. J

He hooked his fingers around Luffy's middle to pull him away, and Luffy's arms and legs both stretched as he refused to loosen his grip. Really, Zoro was just the greatest person ever!

Only when Zoro stood up did Luffy relax his limbs and let himself slide down into Zoro's palm again.

They swung by their room so Zoro could put on a long-sleeved navy pullover and his lighter blue haramaki so that Luffy would have someplace really warm to ride in if when he needed one. Then Zoro adorned his swords and the duo came back outside. Rather than jumping over the side, Zoro climbed down the rope ladder as evenly as he could while Luffy climbed into his haramaki right away and got settled in the warmth there. Luffy really wanted to ride in his collar again, but he liked to see Zoro's face.

When the odd couple reached the sand Zoro walked around for a couple minutes, eyes on Luffy the entire time, but the boy was laughing and pointing at things, perfectly fine right by the ship and out of the trees. Zoro was concerned that it would change in the jungle, but he'd already told Luffy the terms for going inland and Luffy had agreed. The captain was okay so far, and daylight was passing. It was morning and if Zoro wanted to catch anything while it was looking for breakfast then he had to get moving. He didn't plan on going out of his way for prey with Luffy, but if it came to him then he would have to make a quick and clean kill. Otherwise Zoro was content to just let Luffy try to remember from what direction they had come, and explore around the forest with him.

When ten good minutes had passed and Luffy was not only not having an attack from the cold, but was starting to bob around in the snug hold of the pale blue Haramaki, Zoro started toward a well-worn path that he could see leading into the jungle. If there were no humans then it had to be a game trail, but he didn't have to stay on it. It was just a way in.

"Zoro, look!" Luffy piped from his middle, and the addressee turned to look at whatever Luffy had seen a moment ago.

Robin was standing on Aft, watching them. Zoro didn't move, realizing he'd been caught. He knew he would get an earful for this later anyway, but he'd hoped that the long day of exploring (with regular naps for Luffy) would be worth it. He had hoped for a bigger head start.

Robin raised a hand and waved them off. "Have fun, you two," she called after them.

Luffy laughed and waved at her, and Zoro had to admit that it was pretty cool of her to cover for them, but he couldn't figure out what her reason for it might be as Luffy smiled for her.

Why is it always her? Is something going on between them that I'm just not seeing…?

When Luffy looked back up at him with a smile, however, Zoro looked into the little eyes and saw truth. _He wouldn't keep something like that from me_, he told himself. He wondered why it mattered so much to him.

Giving Luffy a smile in return, he turned back toward the trail and started into the jungle past the tree line.

Luffy looked around in total awe like he always did when they saw someplace new, but with a kick this time, and Zoro had to smile. He hoped that awed look didn't change into a sickly pale expression of pain _too_ many times that day.

Behind them and several feet off the beaten path, partially covered in shrubbery and standing next to a small charred black body on a pole, was a make-shift billboard with a message formed from the bits of wood and bone that were nailed to it.

****

Heckeet! Tekinn Kar Mookloo

It had been adorned around the boarder with human skulls, and a few large, festive flowers had been poked into the eye sockets for color.

The two men disappeared behind the thick flora, having missed it completely.

* * *

AN: Next chapter coming soon. I'm going to like this island. It will be so much fun to write. There are just so many possibilities.

Homecoming Hill is still my primary focus right now, but this is still getting regular work so no worries. I actually got almost 70 reviews for the last two chapters to welcome me back so that i wouldn't go on another break from this story. WOW! Thank you so much, you guys were very helpful to me, and i'm trying to get responses out as much as I can with my internet still fritzy (nonexistant) in my room.


	20. If a Tree Falls in the Jungle

Why is it that my action scenes all take form as a bizarre turn of events with more confusion and comedy than actual danger...?

* * *

**RUMBLE !**

20

_If a Tree Falls in the Jungle…_

A loud bird cawed overhead, making Luffy flinch. There were lots of insects buzzing and chirruping around them as the duo made their way further into the woods. It was making his head fuzzy. There were crunching sounds echoing from between the trees. Vines hung down from high and low branches that occasionally sported snakes, monkeys, and lizards and butterflies and mosquitoes the size of burritos were flitting around. It was a lot of sound to have thrown at him all at once, and Luffy found himself tucking deeper into Zoro's haramaki so that he would be able to burrow under it if the volume started to increase.

He was doing okay so far, but he knew that Zoro was watching him more carefully than he was the path they were walking down, and he was under obligation to tell when he didn't feel well. Chopper had said staying calm was the key, so he would stay calm. Who was more calm than him? He was a model of calmness, and if anyone claimed otherwise, he'd sock 'em good!

The flora was so thick, what with waist-deep ferns and tropical flowers and palm fronds making up everything around them, that Zoro could only occasionally see the dirt of the ground he was walking on. He was stumbling frequently and using one of his swords to hack his way through the greenery.

_It's so pretty! _Luffy thought as he tried to see everything at once through tiny eyes. Everything was just enormous to him; a visual spectrum of color and shapes.

Again, he hadn't expected the sounds. He was having a hard time getting past them because he couldn't just ignore them. Luffy hated being helpless. These sounds wouldn't have been making him jump so much if he were just big enough to know that he could beat up anything that might be making them.

It wasn't that he was regretting coming onto the island. It had become warm once they'd gotten behind the protection of the trees, and a thick mist drifted over the earth.

Zoro beat his way past one last clump of shrubbery before the pair broke through the outer ring of growth and were able to move forward without a sword leading the way.

Zoro sheathed his blade. "How ya doin', Luffy?"

"Alright," Luffy answered, turning his face up to give Zoro a smile. "It's pretty here."

"Yeah," Zoro answered sarcastically, "beautiful." But behind his tone he was surprised to realize that despite the difficulty it was giving him, the island really was beautiful. In fact, the whole world seemed just a little more beautiful to him these past few days. It was odd, but he had no problem letting little things go. His mood had been getting better with each day that passed that week. Wasn't that strange? Zoro wondered what had changed inside of him that had made everything seem just a little bit better.

Luffy smiled at his answer regardless of its tone.

Since the way was clear now, Zoro had to pay more attention to their surroundings so that nothing took them by surprise while he was fiddling with the little sprite in his haramaki, no matter how cute and distracting it was.

"Hey, Zoro?" the sprite in question asked from his mid drift. "Can you climb up a tree?"

"What? What for?"

Luffy was tilting his head curiously. "So that we can see everything from up high!"

Zoro shook his head. "I can see everything fine down here. I don't want to climb a tree."

Luffy was already distracted by something else. "Look, Zoro! Look at that yellow snake! It looks so funny. Its face looks like a monkey's," he laughed and pointed.

Zoro snorted at the irony in that.

"Ooo! Look at that! That stick just walked! Zoro! That stick is climbing that tree!"

"Yeah, how about that?" Zoro humored.

"How can it do that?"

"Because it's a walking stick."

"I can see that, but how?"

"It's a bug. It's not really a stick, it's only camouflaged to look like a stick so that birds don't grab it and eat it." Zoro answered, unable to withhold a grin. Luffy was more energetic than he had been in days. It was great. A happy Luffy made everything a little brighter around he world.

"Then it's edible?"

"No," Zoro answered patiently, "not to us."

"Oh…" Luffy looked up at Zoro to see that his swordsman was looking at everything around them, but not at him.

"Zoro, what are you looking for?"

"Predators. I don't want to be ambushed."

"Oh," Luffy said again. The continued on for a little longer, not saying anything, before the sound began to become a little too prominent for Luffy, and he twisted around in Zoro's haramaki to play with his best friend's bellybutton, because it was right there.

Zoro stiffened as Luffy began to fiddle around with his bellybutton. He could NOT let Luffy know he was ticklish, really he couldn't, because Luffy would have a field day, and Zoro wouldn't be able to let himself stop him out of fear that he might accidentally squish the boy in his desperation.

Luffy's play lasted no more than a few seconds, however, before he became distracted by something else. Before relief could set in, however, Zoro realized what it was Luffy had become aware of.

"Zoro, when did you get hurt?"

His alligator injury. The gash he'd received in killing that huge nasty thing the night before.

"It's nothing. The gator last night clipped me is all. I forgot about it as soon as the fight was over. How do you even know it's there?"

"I can smell it," Luffy admitted.

_Of course_, Zoro thought. _He couldn't be who he was and not know what injuries smell like. The blood and pus and the inflamed skin that usually all surround an inflicted wound have a distinct scent. _

"I've had much worse. I've gotten worse by arguing with Nami. I'll probably get worse when we get home tonight."

Luffy reluctantly had to agree. "Yeah… probably."

The wound really was a small flesh wound for Zoro, and since Zoro wasn't sick, he wouldn't appreciate the concern. He'd earned more respect than that.

"I'm glad you're okay," Luffy smiled at him.

"Just exercise before breakfast," Zoro played off.

All the same, the swordsman noticed that Luffy didn't go back to fiddling with his bellybutton. Instead, Luffy twisted back around to look curiously into the jungle again.

"Hey, Zoro?"

"Yeah?" Zoro asked again.

"Can you smell that?"

"What?"

Luffy didn't answer, and when Zoro looked down at him again he found that he was surrounded by mist. They'd stepped down into a hollow of mist at some point and the warm humid cloud hovered just above his knees. Where had they come to?

"What the hell…? It smells like…"

"Sulfur," Luffy finished for him. "Do you think it's safe to walk through here? I can't see the forest floor." Luffy held his sleeve over his nose and mouth.

With the mist steadily rising, Zoro wanted to get away from the source and back up to the higher ground they had been on before. But now that he had walked into it, he didn't know how to get back out again, and any trail that Luffy might possibly have remembered had been shrouded in the rising mist. Maybe they would end up climbing a tree after all…

"Zoro?" Luffy coughed.

Zoro started taking steps toward that big tree over there so he could pull them into it.

"Not that way," Luffy choked, his chest starting to heave.

The mist had come to Zoro's hips and he lifted Luffy out of the Haramaki and cupped him to his chest before it could reach his waist. "Do you know how to get out of here, Luffy?"

Luffy registered the question in his spinning head and pointed to where the scent was weaker. There had to be a steam outlet of some sort that was venting this warm mist; Luffy could hear bubbling coming from the right and was willing to bet that a boiling hot spring was the source. If he could get Zoro to head away from it, maybe they would get out of this pit.

Zoro began to walk in the direction Luffy was pointing as best he could with all the foliage in the way. The steamy mist got deeper before it got shallower, and Luffy's skin became damp and pale as they continued to make their way through it. The air was hot and thin and hard to breathe, and consciousness slipped further away from him by the moment, but even after he forgot why he was pointing away from the spring, the instinct that told him it was just something he had to do kept him holding their course true.

He could hear Zoro calling to him at first, reminding him that he wasn't alone, but sound slowly drifted away from him as the heat made the world twirl in circles and the air got too thin to take in and stay awake.

-------------

"…fy? …Luffy?"

Luffy groaned and rolled his head to one side. _Where…?_

"Luffy? You with me now?"

Zoro.

Luffy opened his eyes and gave Zoro a lazy smile. "Hi Zoro. I feel better," he added, before Zoro could ask. "Not hurting anywhere."

Zoro's question died on his lips, and he sighed. He was never going to get used to this.

Luffy's gaze drifted around. "Where are we?"

"We're out of the pit. What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Was it heat, or…?"

Luffy sighed and nodded. "It was weird. It was hot and sticky and the air tasted funny, and then it felt like I was falling …and I just sorta fell asleep. It actually wasn't so bad," he reassured, petting Zoro's hand and then laughing at the irked expression it caused. "Haha! How long was I out?"

"Not long. A couple minutes."

Luffy closed his eyes again with a sigh. "That's not bad. I'm still tired, though."

Zoro frowned slightly. "You should rest, then. You know the game by now."

Luffy giggled and grabbed Zoro's thumb as if tucking himself in to bed.

"So… I would say the island is volcanic…" he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Aa. I'd agree," Luffy seconded anyway.

"Should we find the others? I don't remember seeing a peak from the boat, so I don't know where the lava would come from."

Luffy watched the leaves drift overhead from where he laid on his back for a few moments before answering. "Zoro, remember Little Garden? These trees look like those… Do you think there're dinosaurs here?"

"If there are, then I'll bring back a huge one to show Sanji."

Luffy didn't get where the sudden animosity came from, but smiled anyway. "Okay." But still his concern was there. "What's bothering me more is that Little Garden had mountainous volcanoes. If this island doesn't have those, wouldn't that mean that the highest point of the volcano is the whole island itself?"

Zoro slowed. "Are you saying that we're in the mouth of a volcano?"

Luffy started the answer, then pursed his lips in confusion. "I don't know. Does it sound like I'm saying that?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Luffy nodded to himself. Then his eyes widened. "Zoro! We're in the mouth of a volcano!"

"I think so, too."

"How come it's solid?" Luffy asked as he tried to roll over, but Zoro's thumb pinned him.

"Because volcanoes are always solid if they're not blowing up. All that lava hardens, time passes, and things grow, remember? The circle of life and all that," Zoro waved it off dismissively.

Luffy let out a deep breath and relaxed again. His spirit was _so excited_! But his body was _tired_ and it wasn't changing its mind about it. It was making it hard to throw the personal parade he so wanted to toss. "Will it erupt?"

"I don't know why it would. It hasn't in forever; just look around us."

Luffy glanced around, and sighed. "Oh," he tried to say, but his 'oh' turned into a yawn.

Zoro smirked. "Go to sleep, Luffy. I'll wake you for anything interesting."

Luffy shook his head, blinking hard. "I'm okay. I'll just be real still. I want to see everything."

Zoro knew it would be like this. But he was also coming to know Luffy in this condition, and was aware that certain inevitabilities -like sleep- would come no matter what, so it was easier if he didn't fight about it and let it come to the captain naturally.

"Alright," he said instead. "Then would you mind telling me why you ignored Chopper this morning?"

Luffy's grip on his thumb slackened to practically nothing as the boy was caught totally off-guard, and it was quiet for almost a minute.

"…Did he notice?" Luffy finally spoke.

"No," Zoro replied.

Luffy began to trace Zoro's thumb print. "It… it wasn't that I wanted to, it's just that… I wanted to stay with you today," he repeated his earlier words.

"So you're pretending not to hear anyone else?"

"No! No, it's not like that. I just want you with me now!" Luffy was clearly upset that he couldn't say what he was trying to say.

"Luffy, is it because of last night? Because I wasn't there when things got bad?"

Luffy hugged Zoro's thumb again. "You got it backwards," he mumbled. "Things got bad _because_ you weren't there… I just want to be with you now."

Zoro couldn't help but smile a little. He didn't want Luffy to think he was laughing at him, because he wasn't, but an embarrassed Luffy was an adorable thing to see.

Said adorable thing yawned widely again, and his head flopped to one side in exhaustion.

"We should have brought some lunch," Zoro commented idly.

"Mm," Luffy agreed, his eyes sliding closed for a moment before he forced them open again. "Zoro? What if we run into the others? Will we have to go back to the ship early?"

Zoro shook his head as Luffy's eyes drifted closed again. "No, I'll keep clear of them until later on. Don't worry. You won't miss anything, captain."

Luffy nodded and finally lost his struggle with consciousness as Zoro entered a very small clearing with a few tall white boulders resting on the ground. Picking out a flat looking one, Zoro sat down on it and let his back rest against the taller boulder behind him.

The only real reason he had come ashore was for Luffy. It felt sometimes like that was the only reason he did anything. So he would wait for the boy to wake -he never slept for too long after his attacks- before he continued onward. It was ideal, really. If they got attacked here, Zoro would see it coming and have time to reciprocate without concern, and Luffy would be very happy.

Satisfaction fulfilled, Zoro let himself relax and watch the sleeper in his palm who was latched onto his thumb even in dreamland. Luffy was the cutest person to watch sleep. He really was. When he wasn't snoring, he tended to curl up and snuggle into his hammock, much how he was using Zoro's palm now. Zoro held him very close to convey his body heat.

It would be so hard to let him go when this ended. He almost wished that Luffy could stay safe in his care forever, but such a thought was completely selfish. Wishing something like that on his captain when it was obvious how much pain he was in because of it. It was appalling! But still he wondered how things would change between the two of them when Luffy got better. Would they change at all? Did he want them to? Would Luffy want them to? If so, in what way?

They had always understood and trusted each other. They had always been close. Zoro was just doing what he had to do. What he felt was right. This whole situation was a necessary thing, right?

_Except_, Zoro thought to himself, _I don't want things to go back to the way they were anymore. _It would be normal and comfortable, certainly. It wouldn't be odd at all for things to go back to normal. But going from their ordinary friendship to being the one person vital to Luffy's happiness above all others was a wonderful feeling, and when he thought about it abruptly ending, it hurt.

The feelings he got when Luffy cried out his name or clung to him like a very small chibling were ones that were surfacing all the time, and he didn't want to stop feeling them. He was scared that he would still feel them when Luffy was big again and off playing with everyone else, leaving him to nap in the sun, undisturbed.

Something about this set up was addictive. _Luffy_ was addictive.

Luffy twitched in his sleep, sensing Zoro's heat nearby, and instinctively released the big thumb to fist his hands into Zoro's shirt and snuggle closely to Zoro's body in a way that left Zoro unable to move his hand away from his solar plexus without letting Luffy slide down his tummy and wake up. "…Blue mystery pumpkin…"

Zoro smiled fondly. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again with a resigned look. This would end soon. That was all there was to it. Luffy would only need him like this for a very short time, and then the great captain would again be _more_ than strong enough to hold not only _his_ own, but _everyone else's _as well.

But even still… even knowing all that… "Sometimes I feel like I never want to put you down," Zoro whispered.

----------------

Luffy woke up to warm surroundings and strange noises. It was comfy here…

He inhaled and smiled when he identified the scent. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned before getting his focus and looking up at where his swordsman was lying back against a white rock and relaxing. He wasn't asleep, but he looked peaceful enough that Luffy didn't want to bother him.

_Silly Zoro_, Luffy thought as he pulled Zoro's hand over himself more and snuggled up again. At that moment it didn't matter that they were in a strange place and he couldn't fight. He was with Zoro, and nothing beyond that really mattered at all.

Zoro looked down when his hand was moved. "Luffy, you awake?"

Luffy smiled and rubbed his hand over Zoro's solar plexus in answer, then let his hand twist up in the fabric again and laid still.

Zoro smiled. _Just ten more minutes, huh? _he thought, and settled down again. That was perfectly fine with him.

Luffy, meanwhile, was becoming all to aware that he would only be able to enjoy _this_ for a short while longer. When the torture of the RumbleBalls left him, so would the pleasure he enjoyed from moments like these, when Zoro just held him.

Zoro was being so good to him, it was more than he deserved. And he knew that Zoro had been more worried in these past few days alone than he had in the entire time he'd known him. It had to be strenuous, yet Zoro was being so amazing about everything.

Luffy smiled and stroked his hand over Zoro's tummy. He was so lucky. He'd really hit the jackpot. _No other person in the world has a best friend as good as I have. _

It was weird, but being alone with Zoro like this filled him with a powerful warmth and a desire to be tender in return. Had he always felt like this? When he first shrank, had he felt like this then, too? He was sure this was something he'd have remembered… this feeling. It made him feel more complete every time he was held, and when he was away from Zoro, he felt like a part of him became empty.

_Sometimes I wish you could hold me forever. _

-------------

After enough relaxing time passed like this, Luffy knew that, like it or not, they had to move. The way he figured it, if they started walking now, they would scan the entire island which would finally result in them finding the Going Merry before it got too dark.

Rolling onto his front, Luffy pushed himself to his hands and knees as Zoro watched him crawl out from under the big hand, grateful again that it wasn't cold inland where they were.

"Feel better?" Zoro asked as Luffy clambered to his feet.

"Yeah," the little pirate answered as he carefully began to walk up Zoro's chest, right foot on the inhales and left foot on the exhales. "This feels funny", he giggled.

Zoro snorted, causing the boy to swing his arms for balance, which made Zoro laugh, which made Luffy collapse to his knees, holding his middle and gasping.

"Zoro!" he squealed, holding his middle, "Hahahaha! I- Ahaha… It's making my tummy tickle!"

Zoro only laughed harder. How cute could Luffy be?

Finally the small boy toppled off Zoro in serious giggle-mania, and Zoro, who'd been paying close attention, caught him before he could hit the rock and moved him back to his belly once he'd calmed down, himself.

Luffy was still catching his breath when something made him turn sharply and look toward something in the bushes. Chest still heaving, his gaze fixed on something, and it took Zoro a moment to realize that Luffy wasn't _looking_ at anything. He was listening.

"Luffy?" Zoro whispered.

Luffy had gotten to his feet again. "I thought I heard something," he informed after a few moments.

Zoro didn't hear anything aside from the chirruping and humming of insects in the trees and on the ground. "What kind of something?"

"…Something… something…" Luffy's voice drifted, his attention too focused on something in the direction of that taller wall of plants over there.

"An animal?" Zoro prompted after a few seconds.

"…Maybe …no."

Zoro was getting concerned at how hard he was trying to use his senses. They were amplified enough, and hard on him without him trying to make them stronger.

"…Are you sure it was really anything? Because you can kind of hear everything…"

Luffy looked at him, slightly hurt, and Zoro explained, "I'm not trying to discredit you. It's just that, _because_ you can hear everything that I… I worry about you listening too hard. There's so much sound around us already, and if you concentrate on it and a really loud sound suddenly came…"

Luffy thought for a moment and sighed. "That would hurt a lot," he admitted quietly.

_Zoro… you never used to admit when you were worried about me. Even though it was always obvious… to me, anyway. Last week you never would have opened up to me like this… not like this._

Luffy felt a slight blush and looked back at the bushes, his feet fidgeting.

Suddenly a bullfrog that had until then been silently sitting near their rocks decided to make its presence known by letting out a loud croak. Zoro jumped slightly at the interruption of their calm talk, and Luffy gasped and clapped his hands over his ears.

"Case in point," whispered Zoro, picking up his captain and getting to his feet before choosing an arbitrary direction and leaving the clearing of large white rocks behind them.

Luffy's hands dropped away from his ears and he heaved a sigh.

"I'm fine," he said, beating Zoro to the punch for the second time that day.

"We're having a good day so far, captain," Zoro observed, jinxing the entire situation.

"…Yeah," Luffy smiled, jinxing it worse. "Yeah, I guess we are. …Except I'm hungry."

"Aa…" Zoro was feeling that way, too. "Maybe we'll catch something and then we can make a fire to cook it," he thought aloud as he slipped Luffy back into his haramaki. "…But with you on special food right now…"

"Hunting!" Luffy sang, choosing to hear only what he wanted to. Then he stopped and looked up. "But have you seen anything we can eat, yet? I've only seen monkeys and snakes, and they're too high up."

"I've noticed that, too, actually. There must be a game trail nearby; there's plenty of prey here. So where are all the predators?"

"Makoot Kar Haktett," Luffy relied.

Zoro looked down at him like he was nuts. "_What?!"_

"Makoot Kar Haktett," Luffy repeated, pointing to something. "On that sign over there."

Zoro followed his finger and sure enough, there was a man-made sign with words of bone nailed to it.

"Who put that there?" Zoro wondered aloud.

"It looks really old. Do you think the people who made it are still here? I mean, that thing's barely standing anymore, it's so decayed."

Zoro made an uncaring sound, and continued walking. "We haven't seen any other sign of anyone. With bones on the sign and all, they were probably tribal people with their own language that didn't know anything of the other islands. Before the Daikaizoku Jidai, almost no one sailed on the Grand Line.

"'Makoot Kar Haktett'… What do you think it means?"

"Hmmm," Luffy frowned, making his deep-thought noise. "Maybe it's a type of food!"

"I doubt it," Zoro disagreed.

Luffy pouted.

Zoro continued to keep his eyes on the flora around them. There had to be big game here somewhere, and even if Luffy couldn't eat them, it didn't mean they couldn't eat Luffy.

Luffy's voice rose up again, suddenly nervous. "Then maybe it's a warning about quicksand."

Zoro looked down at his waist again. "Why would it be a warning abo- EEH?"

"Woah!" Luffy cried as Zoro began to try to backpedal his way out of the area of quicksand that came to mid-thigh already, hoping it wasn't too late. But when that only made him sink faster, he began trying to stay as still as possible.

"Wh-wh-whatdawedo?!" Luffy asked as he began to tow himself up to Zoro's shoulder with his stretched arm.

Carefully as he could, Zoro unsheathed a sword and tried to reach the other bank. But he didn't know how far in front of him that bank was, and he couldn't reach the bank behind him anymore. Maybe he could do a really cool move and blow himself out of the sand with a mighty swing! …Or maybe he would just end up creating a mighty hole that would swallow them both instantaneously. If only there was something he could grab hold of…

"Luffy, can you reach the bank?"

"Of course."

"Then you need to get onto it."

"…What?"

"I can't reach anything from here. I might be able to do a move, but I can't with you here."

"Am I in the way?" Luffy sounded crushed.

"No! I just won't risk you, too."

"Risk? There's risk now?"

"Luffy…"

"I trust you, Zoro!"

Zoro was almost in to his hips now. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't want anything happen to YOU!" Luffy returned.

"I'll be fine as long as you are, now _get on the bank_!"

Luffy was about to pull Zoro's promise out as his failsafe… and then remembered something important. "Fine! On one condition."

"Name it," Zoro said urgently. He was running out of time!

"You're not to do any stupid moves to try and get out," Luffy said clearly.

"…What? Luffy, I need to try someth-"

"NO! You don't. Quicksand isn't normal. You can't get out of it with weapons!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I've been in it before! And it swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, and it would have killed me if help hadn't come."

For a moment, Zoro actually forgot that he was buried in quicksand to his solar plexus. "…When did that happen?"

Images and sensations flashed quickly through Luffy's mind of Crocodile in the desert, of the pain of having that huge arm rip through his gut, of the hot blood that ran everywhere as the sand swallowed his body whole…

"It's not important," Luffy avoided the question. "The point is that you can't get out by yourself, and we don't have much time. I'll think of something."

With that, Luffy grabbed Zoro's shoulder and pulled back into launch position before releasing without a second thought as to what happened the last time his rocket misfired. Luckily, he aimed for the grass on the side of the path where he knew it would be safe without falling short and landing in the sand, himself.

He turned to see from a side view that Zoro was in halfway up his chest and still sinking slowly.

Zoro was good at holding one position when the situation called for it. _Just think of it as training_, the swordsman thought to himself. It was easy to remain calm that way.

…Until Luffy looked off into the bushes and vanished from view.

"Luffy!" Protective instinct kicked up a gear higher than self-preservation instinct, and Zoro sank several inches all at once before freezing again. If he sank, Luffy would be pissed. And terrified, and alone.

_I wouldn't be in the best position, either_, he reflected.

But now that Luffy was on the bank and out of sight, Zoro was sorely tempted to try a move to get out, if only to get Luffy back in his arms again. There could be tigers in low branches for all he knew.

"Luffy," he called.

Silence.

"Luffy, answer me!"

Nothing.

"Luffy if you don't answer me right now I swear I'll do something you won't like!"

Zilch.

"LUFFY!" he shouted, finally throwing caution to the wind. There was no way in hell his captain would miss that. He didn't even regret that he'd sounded less commanding and more scared than he'd meant to, because, damn it all, he needed Luffy to answer him or he was going to seriously freak out.

But no answer came.

"…are you okay?"

-----------------

Luffy could hear Zoro calling for him, but he was too busy dragging behind him the spear he'd found in the bush to answer. He'd darted toward it the moment he'd seen it without letting himself think, because he couldn't afford to hesitate, let alone freeze up. Now he was hauling it behind him as fast as he could, which was much to slow for his taste, but there was nothing he could do. The spear was made of heavy dark wood and a sharp stone head. It was strong and built to last, which was both a good and bad thing. It would get Zoro out for sure, but first it had to reach Zoro.

"Why does everything have to have a catch?!" Luffy grumbled between heaves.

He heard Zoro shout a threat that he didn't buy for an instant because he had said "no", and when he said "no", Zoro listened.

How deep was Zoro by now? They were both running out of time.

_Stupid spear! _

"LUFFY!"

At the fear in Zoro's voice, Luffy took a deep breath and hauled with all his might, and moments later he saw Zoro, who had his shoulders under the sand. Luffy thought it was strange that for someone in such a lethal situation, Zoro sure looked relieved…

He pulled the spear to the edge of the grass and started to push it out across the sand. Zoro raised his hands over the sand and pulled it in with his fingertips until he could grasp it. Shifting it in his hands, he stuck the spear head into the grass a few feet from the captain, and started towing himself closer to the bank. His head dipped below a couple times on the journey, but once he reached the side, he grabbed chunks of the grass and used them to haul himself up and out of the sand to crawl a few feet away and flop down face-first onto the solid ground.

"Thanks," he panted.

Luffy ran up in front of him. "You okay?"

Zoro nodded. "You?"

"Fine!" Luffy chirped. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, a little nervous and eager to get back into Zoro's arms. If Zoro waited for Luffy to come to him like he sometimes did, then he could restrain himself until Zoro rolled over onto his back to sit up before pouncing on him.

Zoro laughed a little and looked toward the spear still sticking out of the ground at an angle over the quicksand. "I thought you said I couldn't get out using weapons."

Luffy suddenly realized the same thing and laughed. "Oops," he shrugged big.

They were both still smiling when the bird swooped down from the treetops and grabbed Luffy where he stood not two feet from Zoro.

The little captain heard his name being called before there was pain wrapped around his body and he was in the air.

* * *

AN (not imporant...): Some people have wondered about this, so I'll go ahead and say that this story will have a different feel while they're on the island. It's a slightly different interaction they're experiencing because they're really alone together. But the island arc isn't meant to be the cutest thing ever. More like a nightmare for both of them, really. But hardship like this is good for a relationship (and plot), too. The last arc will be the one that the ZoLu fans are waiting for. The relationship is taking time because... well, these things do, don't they? But also because there's so much more to do with this situation that if i rush anything then it sells the story short. So those of you who have asked me when they'll fall in love, even if they don't say it yet, the answer is that it's already happening. There won't be some sudden moment in which both decide they must commit eternally right now or anything. That's just not the kind of story this is. This one is a relationship developer, not a sudden storm of love. I will tell you that one of them will finally realize his feelings a little while before the other does. You might already know which one... :) 

I'll update as soon as the next part is done. A lot is happening in the next chapter, so I've gotta get it down in a fluid, unrushed and not-choppy way. It'll take a few days. I'm going to work on this for about a week or so before going back to HH, because I've got a few chapters of HH done in advance now.


	21. Empty Nest

Let's get some serious ANGST and DRAMA back into this story, shall we?

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

21

_Empty Nest_

Luffy couldn't even cry out as the rush of wind made his head spin. He had no idea where he was, just that he was being moved.

_I've been stolen! _he thought in panic. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't hit the bird in mid-flight, because he couldn't see straight.

The air was thin. The talons were sharp and strong and squeezing him painfully. Where was Zoro? What was even happening? He couldn't put more than a three word thought together, and even they didn't make sense. The pain was blocking out everything. Luffy couldn't even be scared. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that this was nothing. On a normal day this bird would have been toast and Luffy would have laughed as he rode him through the sky like a giant kite.

…So how could anything so simple… how could what was NOTHING before be SO MUCH now? The world spun as colors blurred and darkened. Then the whatchamacallit carrying him let out a piercing shriek. Flashes of color whooshed across Luffy's mind, and then everything was black, the attack too severe to undergo consciously.

* * *

He'd frozen up.

Zoro was shoving through the jungle as fast as he could, which was disgustingly slow due to all the vines and roots and small bushes in his way. The stupid bird just had to have flown in the direction (if his ears were working right) that was the most blockaded. It was taking him into the thickest and most dangerous part of the whole jungle.

The last place on earth Luffy can calmly handle being right now…

And it was his fault. He'd been relieved and had dropped his guard, and the SECOND he did so, his world as he knew it had been torn away from him by a toucan. That's right. A medium-sized black bird with a long striped beak; a TOUCAN had taken away his captain. And in the first few seconds after it had happened, Zoro had frozen in total shock. Luffy was there and then Luffy wasn't. His brain had forgotten how to think. His body had forgotten how to move. And he'd lost time because of it. Only a couple seconds, but they mattered, and now he was racing (at an awkward stumbling, slow pace) to keep up with the bird flying overhead.

When the toucan disappeared from sight, its calls kept Zoro heading in the right direction… until they finally stopped, too.

* * *

…_Where?_

Luffy painfully came to awareness in a hard, uncomfortable place. Things were poking at him from different angles and it was really cold. It hadn't been this cold before…

"Zoro…?" Luffy called, incoherently.

When no answer came, he rubbed his eyes and blinked. It was shady, but he was outside. Was he in a shady place on the deck…?

Suddenly Luffy sat up, wide-eyed. His breathing increased as he looked around. He was in a nest of sticks and leaves. He was surprised to find it empty aside from himself, the bird apparently having left.

_It must think I'm dead… _He couldn't manage to be relieved about this, though.

Luffy pulled himself to the edge of the nest and looked over. HOLY HELL, he was high up. He wasn't in the highest branch of the tallest tree or anything so insane as that, but he was still in the upper branches of a tree that was tall, and as far as Luffy was concerned, that was practically soaring. He had to be twenty feet up! The breeze that blew through the branches up there with him was much colder than the air pocket down below near the ground that was sheltered by all the flora, and near the surface of the warm ground.

…And he didn't see Zoro anywhere. His breathing began to speed up. He was alone.

What could he do? How would he find Zoro again? He didn't know how far he'd come or in what direction. He didn't know if Zoro had seen which way the bird went. Would Zoro come? The swordsman had NO sense of direction. What if he couldn't find him?

What should he do? He couldn't go though the woods! Half the spiders on the island were bigger than he was… and then there was the whole thing he hadn't actually told anyone about yet regarding his rubber powers and strength sort of not always working as well as other times. He would have loved to believe that it was just a random thing that happened once by freak chance… but it wasn't. There were some things he knew with certainty about his body even in this condition, and his Akuma no Mi curse was one of them. His failsafe wasn't working-his weapon unreliable.

"…Why does it have to be this way?" he whimpered. Being small was okay, being weak was sort of okay, having everything about his body rebelling was barely tolerable, being separated from Zoro for a short time was terrifying, but THIS was WAY more than he could take. He couldn't do this. He didn't even know where to start.

"Zoro…"

* * *

Okay, the bird had to have stopped in this area, because this is about where its cries had abruptly stopped.

Zoro was afraid to move away from this general area for fear of never finding it again, or at least not finding it any time soon, which was just as inexcusable.

Did toucan's have nests? Zoro stood, put his head in his hands and tried to think. This was the Grand Line and nothing was normal here, so there was no positive way to know without finding it or not finding it.

He began looking up into the tree branches, both high and low, moving forward slowly and planning to move in a progressively larger loop. If he saw the bird, a nest, or any other sign of his captain, he would pursue it.

…_What if he's already…? No, _Zoro shook his head fiercely. _He's fine. He's stronger than he thinks… he can do this. He'll be okay. Just until I find him, he can hold on that long, he can! _

...But could he? When he was alone like this?

If anything happened to Luffy… No, even if Luffy was fine, Zoro would never forgive himself. And the others were going to _kill _him.

* * *

_Calm down and think._

After panicking for several minutes, Luffy had finally put his head between his knees to regain focus. His vision had gotten spotty and he'd collapsed uselessly back into the nest a little while ago, back at square one. He didn't have time to keep starting over like this, but he also knew he wasn't supposed to be in this situation at all. Zoro's name was a mantra in his mind. Zoro would be on the ground somewhere, so he had to get down there, too. He also had to move before the bird got back, leaving him possibly very little time.

Breath regained, Luffy looked over the edge of the nest to the ground far below him, and took a deep breath. It was cold outside the nest. The nest (which rested wedged between two heavier of the top branches away from the trunk) acted as a shield from the wind, of which there was much more up here than there was closer to the ground where it was naturally warmer anyway.

"All the more reason to get down low," Luffy encouraged himself, and slowly crossed the nest to the side that was over the branch leading to the trunk. The trunk of the tree wasn't too terribly far way, and he told himself that things could have been worse, and that this was the shaky evidence for it.

"It's not that you're small, the jungle is unnatually big..." he spoke to himself, just to hear a familiar sound in this unfamiliar place. Unfortunately, the voice that was screaming '_OH MY GOD!'_ in his mind was much louder.

Pulling himself out of the nest and dropping low, Luffy clung closely to the branch and just stayed still for a few moments, trying again to refocus. "'Sokay, 'sokay, 'sokay," he began whispering to himself over and over, breath shaky. It was a whitish-gray tree, and smooth without the chunky bark that an oak had. Luffy's small fingers found grooves okay, but it was still hard to grasp hold of the wood as well as he'd have liked to. Being exposed like this was terrifying, and Luffy couldn't control his shaking as he sniffled and pulled himself forward on his frontside.

He wished he blended in with the wood better, not thrilled to be a red spot sticking out on a white tree branch as he reached above him and slowly towed himself forward toward the trunk of the tree. He repeated this process several times, taking a few regrouping breaths in between each tow. He sniffled and hummed to try and destract himself from the reality of what was happening, but it didn't make the process easier. He didn't dare try to stand. He felt sick and dizzy and _knew_ he wouldn't have been able to balance _without_ the wind. As it was, the wind was there and he only felt three-quarters conscious having only gotten six scootches across the branch.

He was still struggling to hum shakily even as the cold started to cause his chest to lock slightly between breaths. He was shivering so hard that his arms were almost having a painful time stretching up to pull him along; a thing he hadn't experienced since climbing the mountain in Drum.

But when he heard the familiar call of a returning bird, his thoughts on distracting himself flew out the window, and he began towing himself faster so he wouldn't have to later, his exceptional hearing telling him that the bird was still a good distance away. He made it four more scootches before the bird flapped up to the branch and Luffy knew he was out of time.

The bird noticed right away that its meal was missing and saw it creeping away almost instantly. Luffy rolled over and propped himself onto his elbows. He couldn't see very well with his eyes watering, but he knew that if he didn't at least _try _to defend himself, there would be nothing for Zoro to find.

The stripey-beak (for that's what it was, Luffy recognized) walked one foot over the other toward its prey as Luffy forced himself to sit up more, liberating his arms. Once it was in distance, the toucan snapped forward quickly with its long beak and missed the boy, who quickly shot back out of reach.

One second later the beak was back, snapping. It grabbed his ankle and Luffy cried out in pain as he was yanked across the branch harshly before the bird let go of his ankle only to get a better grip around his right calf. He felt the beak pierce the skin and a searing pain hit him that shouldn't have ever been so bad over such a simple wound. Luffy kicked with his other foot hard a couple times, and the bird finally released his leg, only to make another grab for it.

Luffy pulled it harshly and painfully out of the stripey-beak's reach, but the toucan was undeterred. It took a step forward and grabbed his right leg again, pulling him closer. This time Luffy punched the beak hard, making the bird drop his leg onto the branch again.

It let out a loud, irritated squawk that made Luffy grab his ears and clench his eyes shut with a grunt of pain before the bird grabbed onto one of the aforementioned arms and twisted his beak sharply. Luffy cried out as his right hand was pulled away from his ear and the sharp tip of the beak tore a long, jagged gash all down the length of his arm. The animal hadn't expected the limb to stretch when it grabbed hold, however, and began pulling on it and swinging its beak in a thrashing motion, trying to either take the arm off or swing its lunch around until he died. But Luffy's body didn't follow the thrashing of his arm, and as the gash opened wider, he screamed in pain.

Luffy felt his blood spill freely from the wound, and what didn't get soaked into the sleeve that Nami and Robin had made him formed thin lines of crimson going in all directions around the circumference of his arm until instinct kicked in and Luffy's leg swung out on its own accord and knocked the bird's feet out from under it.

His arm snapped back and he screamed again as the stripey-beak let out a squawk of surprise and fell from the tree. Not being the most graceful of birds, it was almost to the ground before regaining its flight, and immediately used it to get away from there for a while. Luffy didn't taste _that _great, and there had to be easier meals.

Luffy fell limp on the branch, heaving for air and shuddering in pain and cold. He carefully raised his trembling right arm to grip it in his left hand, folding his sleeve back over the wound so that he could press and stop the bleeding, but applying pressure made his see spots in his tear-filled vision. The wound was too deep and long to try and take care of on his own. It would only make him pass out to try. The pain flared again and Luffy's back arched with it as he heaved air between clenched teeth.

The wave passed and the young pirate slumped onto the branch again, vision black and white until his eyes finally fell closed. This respite, if it could be called that, only lasted a moment before the first wave of pain was followed by another that made his body seize in the same fashion. Luffy's muscles tensed furiously, sweat dripping from his flushed body. This happened several more times before the waves gradually lost their intensity and the attack passed.

Luffy could brush any wound off as nothing when he needed to, but he knew when an injury was serious versus when it was a flesh wound. But perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps the amplified pain only made the wound _seem_ serious when, in fact, it wasn't.

Either way, he hadn't forgotten his objective. He needed Zoro, and Zoro was on the ground somewhere. Taking only a moment more to try to catch his breath, Luffy slowly and staggeringly rolled back onto his front and began trying yet again to tow himself to the trunk that was just right there. He knew he wouldn't be able to use his right arm again for a while, or at least until Chopper was able to heal it, but it wasn't until he tried to push himself forward with his legs to aid his left arm in its mission that he hissed and squeezed his eyes shut in pain again.

Squinting down toward his leg from his not-the-most-convenient-of-positions, Luffy could make out his leg still bleeding, but not badly. He tried to move it again and found that it only hurt when he tried to support himself with it, then a pain would shoot through his calf that made the muscle tense like a rock, which made it hurt more. It was a little odd, for Luffy wouldn't have guessed that the wound in his leg would have debilitated the limb like this. The wound had been deep, but it had been, for the most part, like a puncture to a rubber band. Ergo, when his leg had snapped back in place, it had put pressure on itself.

How was he going to climb down a tree using only the left half of his body?

_This is gonna be hard_, Luffy sniffled to himself. Why couldn't he catch a break?

His vision spun again and Luffy finally had to stop kidding himself. It was going to be physically impossible for him to get down this tree while barely conscious, and Zoro couldn't find _anything_. He wouldn't even be able to lead the others back to the quicksand as a reference point.

Hope all but gone, Luffy broke down began to sob hard and loud.

He didn't know how long he'd been crying for when he heard a scraping sound near the base of his tree. At this point he couldn't see whether it was night or day anymore, though common sense answered the question, and there was no way he could have moved around the branch anymore to look anyway. But he heard something large struggling its way up the tree, nonetheless.

_Now I'm going to be eaten by a bear! _Luffy sobbed to himself. Having nothing left to lose and everything to gain, he cried harder, shouting Zoro's name in between sobs, his only remaining hope being that Zoro was still nearby and would hear him.

* * *

Zoro had come running when he'd heard the distressed and awkward cry of a toucan falling out of a tree quite suddenly, but he never saw a bird, and had no idea where to go from there. He looked up around him for a nest that might not even have existed, and circled the white tree he'd stopped at, listening hard for anything, but he heard nothing. He tried to quell his rising panic. The toucan was gone, he was sure of it, so now what would lead him to his captain? He didn't have time to sit still, but neither did he have time to freak out and run haphazardly through the jungle, shouting.

He was just feeling the prickle of something foreign to him in his eyes, when he froze suddenly and became very still. He wasn't sure, but he thought he'd heard a little noise. A noise that stood out despite being so quiet because he had never heard it before on the island. A moment later the noise came again, sounding like a little animal. A very scared, very _tiny_ animal.

Zoro spun around and peered carefully through the branches of the white tree again. When his eyes made out what was probably a nest, he wasted no time in scrambling and scratching his way up the smooth three that had no holds on it until he reached a bottom branch and hauled himself higher.

As he climbed, the sound became clearer, and relief began to fill his chest.

_He's alive! _The thought filled his mind and shoved out any others as he pulled himself up to Luffy's branch.

Then his heart broke and dropped into his feet.

Luffy was alive, alright, and bleeding to prove it. The boy was absolutely hysterical, screaming his name and choking on his own sobs and tears. He was white as a sheet and shaking, completely incoherent to his surroundings anymore, and desperate for something to happen that would end his limbo of waiting.

"Luffy," Zoro choked out a whisper.

Luffy curled in on himself and sobbed harder.

"Luffy, it's me. It's Zoro," Zoro whispered, knowing that fear made everything seem like an enemy. He reached down and touched his captain's back very gently, making a tiny cooing noise that before today he'd have sooner died than let anyone hear.

Luffy jolted at the touch, then shouted out and did his best to hold his right arm to his torso. Was Luffy hurt there, too? Zoro had only seen the leg…

_This is bad_, he informed himself silently. Luffy still hadn't responded to Zoro's voice. _He needs a doctor right now._

"Luffy? Can you hear me? Hey," Zoro asked just a little louder. He couldn't just grab Luffy and take him by surprise, it would be too shocking for him right now. He held his fingers to Luffy and applied just a little bit of pressure, which he held steady until Luffy realized that he was not, in fact, being attacked by a wild animal.

"ZORO!" Luffy finally sobbed out loudly with hope and hysteria. He started trying to twist around to see his swordsman, but that involved him rolling onto his right side and crying out in pain again.

"Don't move," Zoro eased quickly, "It's alright now, I'll get you."

He very carefully maneuvered Luffy into his hand where the boy latched with one arm onto Zoro's two middle fingers and proceeded to try to make himself one with Zoro's hand as the first mate made himself focus on getting Luffy back down to where the air was warm near the ground.

As soon as he was on the jungle floor again, he was moving to hold Luffy close again as the littlest pirate shifted and clawed to be held harder; to hide from everything that was not Zoro. And that was when Zoro was able to really realize what Luffy had been put through.

For a moment he could only watch and listen - frozen in shock at the sounds he was hearing. Because NO living creature should EVER have a right to make these sounds, least of all his captain. Luffy sobbed so piteously in fear and exhaustion that Zoro could practically feel these emotions soaking into his hand. But what was the most heartbreaking to Zoro were the cries of pain that Luffy didn't even bother disguising, and the moans of agony from the whole situation caused a lance of actual physical pain to shoot through Zoro's chest.

When Zoro was able to, he made little soothing sounds in response, trying his best to stay still and keep Luffy's world from moving around him without permission. Luffy continued to seize and have his attack of god-knew-what-sort (Zoro wasn't even sure that this was a RumbleBall attack and Luffy hadn't just spun himself into this hysterical situation on his own).

Within a minute, Luffy'd begun to fade in and out of awareness and consciousness, which inadvertently helped his body to relax and stop seizing and using up all its energy. He was far to anxious for even the RumbleBalls and his injury to make him pass out fully, though. Zoro was partially grateful for this, because he had to know how badly Luffy was hurt.

Luffy was holding onto his fingers, but still favoring his right arm immensely, and Zoro could feel the warm stickiness of what could only be blood pooling into his hand. He was really scared. His captain was all torn up, and there was nothing he could do, nothing he had _done_ to stop it. And now Luffy was too upset to even breathe normally.

"Luffy," he called quietly, voice breaking.

Luffy squeezed his fingers harder and continued to moan his name piteously. Zoro had to get him calmed down to a point where they could talk to each other. He held the boy flat to his chest as tightly as he dared to keep him from thrashing and hurting himself further.

"Luffy…"

Something in his voice must have carried his pain, because Luffy stopped shaking, took several deep breaths to collect himself, and then did his best to roll over and look up at his first mate's face.

What Luffy found there shocked him. Zoro looked like he was suffering more than _he_ was. He looked like he didn't know what to do, and he was trembling so much…

But Zoro wasn't hurt, and he always knew what to do… The pain became less distracting and his mind was finally able to focus mostly on one thing as he reached up toward Zoro with his left hand in silent askance and confusion.

When Zoro couldn't seem to say anything, Luffy regained his voice. "Z-Zoro…?"

"…Luffy, I'm so sorry," Zoro whispered.

Luffy's eyes, still so full of amazement, widened in understanding. "…Zoro, this isn't your fault," he said, still hiccupping from his tears.

Zoro choked incredulously, but then clenched his eyes shut and shook his head to regain focus. He didn't have time to make this about him. Luffy was hurt and he had to take care of him. "Show me your arm," Zoro requested when he opened his eyes again.

Luffy hesitated as the throbbing pain in his arm flared back to his attention with a vengeance, then nodded, and using his left hand, Luffy undid the sash at his waist and very gently let the fabric fall from his shoulder and down his right arm, sliding his hand out and exposing it to the open air. He cradled it to himself before carefully moving it away from his body and letting them both see it as Zoro raised him higher to get a better look.

The fabric from his sleeve had formed a loose bandage over his skin that had diminished the bleeding considerably. The gash itself was long, running from mid-bicep to nearly his wrist along the outer side, but they were surprised to find that it wasn't really as bad as they'd feared.

Luffy was shocked. He could have sworn he'd seen the toucan do worse than this, and it had only been a few minutes ago… Suddenly Luffy had a suspicion about the RumbleBalls, but he couldn't tell Zoro until he was sure.

So Luffy looked up at Zoro with red-rimmed eyes, and tried to play it off. "See? It's not so bad. In a day or two I won't even have a mark."

Painfully, Zoro took in his captain as a whole; arm and leg covered in streams of partially-dried blood, skin pale and covered in a sheen of cold sweat, chest heaving, eyes and cheeks wet.

"We need to find Chopper," he told Luffy. "Put your clothes back on and keep pressure on it," he said gently but firmly before starting off in a direction through the jungle, which mercifully led them out of the thicker foliage to the safer area they'd been in before.

Luffy followed orders, but was getting very nervous. His first mate was keeping the spotlight on him and away from himself. Zoro hadn't said anything yet about what had happened on his own end, and it was odd.

Still, Zoro's eyes were pained and full of something that Luffy knew boded poorly for him; something he had to squash right now, so he forced his mouth to work. "Zoro-"

"I just let you be taken," Zoro said self-punishingly as he continued to push through the jungle in search of help. "I promised to keep you with me today, and I let you be taken away."

Luffy wished he could shake his head fiercely without passing out, but as it was, all he could do was raise his voice. "_You_ almost died, Zoro!" Luffy reminded, stubbornly. "Neither of us saw it coming, and there was nothing we could have done right at that second. No one LET anything happen. Don't be stupid."

Luffy's outburst gained Zoro's attention, but it had also exhausted him, for he fell back into Zoro's palm, looking exhausted. He swallowed and forced his gaze to focus again. Zoro's eyes met Luffy's again, the misplaced fear of rejection he saw in those brown eyes made him slow his pace and sigh. How could he ever explain…? Would he really need to?

"Luffy…" Zoro whispered, "You're my… and for this to… I didn't…"

Luffy began to shake his head from side to side. "Zoro, don't do this to yourself… please…"

"Never again," Zoro said suddenly, looking confidently at his captain, who blinked in surprise. "I promise I won't ever let anything like this happen again."

Luffy sniffled and then actually laughed tiredly a couple times. "Zoro, don't be ridiculous. What did I just finish telling you? This is part of being a pirate, and you know it. You can't stop it, and I don't want you to try. …I just want you to be near me. That's more than enough. That's everything," he finished with a sigh, his eyes falling closed.

Zoro didn't answer. That _wasn't_ enough, not for him, and not for Luffy. He didn't know how he would make this up to him, but he knew that -for starters - he was going to have to start being more responsible. If he hadn't been zoning out and walked into quicksand, this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

But even then - even if he watched Luffy to the point of blinking cessation - trouble and Luffy were each the other's forte, and the two would find each other no matter what. That was simply the way the fabric of the universe was woven. BUT he was serious: never again would Zoro stand by and watch Luffy get taken away from him. He didn't care if all the Shichibukai themselves appeared one day to steal him away after a battle that left the crew half-alive. No one was taking his captain as long as Roronoa Zoro drew breath.

"You get into more trouble than anyone I've ever met in my life, captain," Zoro finally sighed.

Upon hearing that, Luffy smiled widely. It looked tired, but it was genuine and carefree. "Yeah, guess so…" he admitted sheepishly.

Zoro once again picked up the pace and began listening for any trace of his nakama or the beach.

"How did you find me?" Luffy asked, because he was dying to know.

"…Destiny," Zoro finally answered.

"Destiny?" Luffy slurred.

"Aa. Destiny. I'm going to be the Daikenshin, and you're going to be the Kaizoku-ou, and we're destined to do it together. That's the reason we met in the first place. It was destiny, and that's why nothing can ever make us stay separated for long. I found you because I was _supposed _to."

Luffy smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. Destiny. He liked that.

"How did you get rid of the bird?" Zoro asked curiously.

Luffy's eyes stayed closed as he answered, "I kicked its feet out from under it. Then it left, I think. I don't remember that well."

"Did it hurt you anywhere else?"

Luffy was quiet for a moment, and Zoro thought he might have passed out, but then he said, "I think just my arm and leg are hurt. It squeezed me hard, but I'm a rebounder. It was really loud, though. The last thing I remember was you, and then the empty nest it left me in. …Why did it have to be my _right _arm and leg? That's not fair," he ended with a pouty mumble.

_All this stuff happens to him and THAT's what he gets flustered over. _It was almost endearing, and Zoro could only look skyward and thank whoever was listening that Luffy was Luffy.

"Hey, Zoro?"

Zoro looked down at his palms again.

"I-I really hurt right now."

Zoro bit his lip, closed his eyes, and sighed. "I know, buddy. Do you feel sick?"

"A little," Luffy admitted, "but I don't think there's enough in me to throw up right now."

Zoro nodded. "As soon as we get you home, I'll make sure you get some food, okay?"

Luffy's answer was a tired sigh that sounded like "kay", and after that he was still. This time he really had passed out, and nothing would wake him until he was ready.

Zoro walked for a long, long time before his ability to wander in a circle and not get anywhere came through for him in a good way, and he sighed as salvation came into view. It wasn't Chopper, but it would do just fine. Plus, it had food in it. He grimaced slightly at the thoughts of what was in for him now, but then he looked down at his captain, who was sleeping on his left side, clutching his arm and also wearing a grimace of pain. Heaving a sigh, Zoro blocked Luffy from the wind and headed for the ship that was sitting on the sandy beach.

* * *

AN: There! That's much better. I had to tone down the end some because it got out of hand the first time I wrote it and I accidentally killed Luffy... But I fixed it! I get so carried away, and killing my favorite character tends to be my forte under all my other Pennames, so I know it's only a matter of time before he dies in one of my stories... I didn't even intend for Luffy to get hurt when I first started this, but then I realized how unrealistic _that _was, plus it's a good plot device that this story should have somewhere in it, so here it is.

This is for all of my reviewers who got so worked up over the end of the last chapter that it cracked me up (which is pretty much all of you)! Next chapter will have more than just Luffy and Zoro, because as much as the two of them alone is fun, it's a total blast to write chaotic scenes with everyone them, like the Spoon of Power and the ship capsizing. Those were so fun to write! I can't wait to do more of those.


	22. Lucky

Sasuga -- doesn't translate into English well, but it loosely translates to a phrase like "isn't that predictable", "That's Luffy, alright", "that's him/her/it without a doubt", "Of course this happened!" It usually refers to a person, but it doens't have to, and it's neither good nor bad. "Sasuga Luffy" can be said after he's just eaten all the food onboard and it would mean something like "that's Luffy all over". You can say it in annoyance, exhasperation, as a joke, in congradulation, as a compliment, tiredly, but never as a surprise, because the whole point of Sasuga is to say, "and we're what -- surprised by this?" So when Sanji uses it in this chapter in reference to the strength Luffy shows, he's pointing out that he shouldn't have expected anything less from Luffy, and no one else should have either. It's one of my favorite Japanese words because it just means so much in one little word, and also because it DOESN'T translate into English, so the only way to say sasuga is to _say_ "sasuga". A nifty word to remember for any of my fics, because I'd use it in all of them if i could. Especially in this one. Repeatedly.

da na -- "isn't it?", "right?" Rhetorical in most cases, sticks on the end of sentences Basically it represents the rhetorical punctuation of the question mark.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

22

_Lucky_

As Zoro walked across the beach toward the ship, he was alerted to a sound off to his right, and paused to see what the hell it was, ready for the worst, just in case it happened to (finally) be a hostile animal that wasn't a stupid, and usually harmless, bird.

When Sanji pushed his way out of the tree line, dragging what looked like a heavy, round, and flatish slice of tree trunk behind him with a rope, Zoro wasn't sure whether to be relieved or regretful.

But perhaps this could be fortuitous. Sanji was pretty mellow today due to nicotine withdrawal, so perhaps he would be more willing to hear him out.

"What the hell are you doing off the ship, Pinhead?" Sanji shouted accusingly as soon as he caught sight of the swordsman.

_Then again… _Zoro grimaced as Sanji dropped his rope and began marching across the sand, because he was obviously more interested in what LUFFY was doing off the ship than Zoro.

"We're heading back to the ship, what does it look like?"

"That wasn't what I meant, asshole," Sanji returned as he glanced over Zoro's hand to look at the figure that Zoro grudgingly had to show him. He considered hiding the captain from view for a moment, but then decided he was in enough trouble already. "What happened to him?" Sanji asked, the anger draining from his voice to be replaced with concern. "Is he unconscious? What the hell did you do?!"

"He… A bird attacked him," Zoro sighed. This was not his finest moment.

"Geezus! At a time like this?!" Sanji asked, reaching out as if to touch the little captain, but stopping short. "He doesn't look good." He looked up from Zoro's hands, noticing for the first time that the swordsman didn't look so hot, himself. "How long ago did it happen?"

"A few minutes ago… He was… He is in a lot of pain. He needs help," Zoro admitted as the two started toward the ship together, the new tabletop forgotten in the sand.

"I'm sure Chopper's not back yet, but maybe Nami-san can help him," Sanji said.

"About that…" Zoro started. "Do you think you could hold off on telling her?"

Sanji looked back at him incredulously. "You don't want her to know?" Then he shook his head and kept walking. "I can't say that I blame you, but I've gotta tell you… if you think you can keep THIS a secret, you're out of your mind. We've been gone for hours. I doubt she's still asleep, and even if she is, you're anything but out of the woods."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sanji glanced back at the pair. "I mean that Nami-san isn't the only person who's going to be pissed about this."

Zoro glared at him, and Sanji returned it. "Maybe you should stop worrying about Nami-san finding out and start worrying about those who _already know_."

_Like you? _Zoro didn't like how that sounded, but there was nothing he could do about it but say, "But you won't tell any of them? It's not that I don't want them to know so much as it is that don't want them to freak out and react in the predicable loud way. Luffy doesn't want to be crowded. That's half of the reason he's holding my in confidence."

"I figured as much. The other half is because he doesn't want to appear weak, right?"

Zoro shrugged as carelessly as he could with his focus still on the boy in his hands.

Sanji snorted, "You two are unbelievable." He was on the ladder and climbing a second later. "As far as telling Nami-san goes, why would I want to bring her news like this? Besides," the cook added as he climbed onto the deck and Zoro took hold of the bottom rungs, "If you can manage to keep this a secret from my brilliant Nami-san for more than three minutes after she sees you two, _I'll_ give you a medal. And that's even if Luffy does miraculously wake up beforehand."

Robin had heard their voices on the beach from her sun-lounger, and was standing beside the ladder when Sanji turned around.

"What's the matter, Cook-san?"

Sanji wasn't even going to try to keep this from the observant Robin. "Luffy got hurt. Surprise, surprise. We need to figure out how to bandage him in this condition. Won't _that _be fun?" He turned around and whispered loudly down "Take him to the bathroom. We'll clean him there."

"What's wrong with the Galley? It's roomier."

"I suppose we could, but I thought you two wanted to keep this a secret? Or is it just you…?" Sanji was actually curious how Luffy could have had any say in this if he was unconscious. He had the feeling Zoro was afraid of what would happen - not the him, and not to Luffy, but to THEM. He didn't know if Zoro yet _understood_ that there was a them yet, but he was protecting _them_ nevertheless. Zoro's greatest fear was obvious to anyone who lived with him, and Sanji only hoped that any punishment he got for lying to everyone and almost killing the captain didn't result with it coming to pass.

Zoro paused for a moment on the ladder, and then nodded. If they locked everyone out of the Galley, that would be a dead giveaway that something was wrong. Their bathroom activities, however, were things that no one would ask about. Plus the counter was a mess and they didn't exactly have a table to work on anymore.

Upon reaching the top of the ladder, he had to grudgingly allow Robin to take a look at Luffy. She appraised him silently and with no mystery lighting her features. Zoro could tell she wanted to say something to him, but what came out of her mouth wasn't what he expected to hear.

"I'll get his backup outfit when he's finished being cleaned up. We made two of these yukata," was all she said. "But I didn't think we'd have to use the second one so soon."

With that, she turned and headed back to Aft deck, aware that her female presence wouldn't be needed to help Sanji and Zoro take care of their little leader.

Zoro sighed and headed for the restroom, Sanji coming down the stairs and following behind him. This was the first time Zoro had seen the restroom since the ship had taken damage the night before, and he paused for a moment in surprise. This wasn't so bad. Sure, there was part of a wall missing and the patch job over it looked like Usopp's typical atrocious mending jobs, but other than that, everything was in it's right place again. All of the water this room had gained the night before had gone down the floor drain, and everything had been dried to prevent wood rot, as too much moisture inside of a ship was a dangerous thing.

Sanji had brought a deep salad bowl and filled it with warm water from the sink. They couldn't bathe him in the sink easily because the sink had very little room around it to lay things on, and they would have to lay bandages and Luffy down in order to figure out how to do this right.

"Let's see him," Sanji said as he set the bowl down on the wet bench and turned to get out the first aid kit.

Zoro lowered himself beside Sanji in front of the bench and untied Luffy's belt, gently opening the folds of his yukata. They both had to work to hold Luffy still and slide the fabric out from beneath the boy without disturbing his wounds, all the while thanking somebody (but God was right out) that he was deeply unconscious through it all. Finally the boy was exposed to their worried eyes, and they both got a full look at what had previously been hidden.

There were no signs of bruising to the little body, which surprised Zoro, because he could have sworn that a few minutes ago when he'd seen Luffy's chest, the outlines of dark marks had been forming around his torso. The blood had stopped, and most of it was dried on his skin in the shape of little rivers. Luffy's body was well-sculpted even in this condition, and the contrast of the red against the pale moon-coloured skin made him look almost like a vivid painting; a breathtaking work of art. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so terrifying.

"There's a lot of blood, but it looks like there are two wounds -- on his arm and leg. Has he woken up since this happened to him?"

"Yeah," Zoro answered. "He just fell asleep before we came out of the trees. He was hurting, but he showed me, and they were pretty deep. He said they weren't so bad but…"

"Yeah, well, he's said that about being run through," Sanji scoffed, "so I don't know if we can take his word on that. Here, bring him closer to the water."

Zoro did so, glad that Sanji wasn't putting him on the spot or teasing him for not knowing what to do next. Being gentle with wounds wasn't something Zoro was used to doing, and he'd never actually patched up anything so delicate without breaking it in the process before. He was just too heavy-handed.

Sanji dipped one hand in the water and scooped up just a little bit of it before moving it just over Luffy and letting it spill onto his shoulder and trickle down the little arm. Drops of red water ran down Luffy's skin and dripped off Zoro's fingers.

"You wanna be gentle, and not abuse the wound in any way," Sanji advised as he repeated the process in the same place on Luffy's shoulder until the blood had mostly washed away from his small upper arm.

With a silent nod, Sanji passed the torch, and watched as Zoro did his best to copy the cook's movements.

"Good," Sanji deemed after a moment, and relaxed a little before deciding it was safe to have a whispered conversation. "Zoro, how did this happen?"

Zoro took a deep breath and released it in a whisper. "He was with me the whole time. He just wanted to see everything. Just for a little while, and he was doing so well today that I thought…" He swallowed and pushed past the excuses. "So we went out and walked around, but then I… encountered a problem, and he had to get down, and then when we got out of that mess we got into another one. He was right next to me when this bird came out of nowhere. This stupid toucan…" he trailed off and fell quiet.

"You're lucky it was a toucan and not an anaconda, dumbass," Sanji remarked.

"…I know," Zoro whispered.

"You agreed to take responsibility for him until he got better. I heard to promise that kid that you would help him through this, and what happens?! How could you let him get taken, Zoro? What if he had _died_?!"

"Do you honestly think I don't know that? You think I haven't gone over every nightmare of a scenario in my head fifty times since it happened? You think I was sitting around watching it like a masochistic voyeur? Gods, Sanji, I know how bad it was, okay? I know better than anyone here what it was like for him, what it was like to find him…" he trailed off as he became aware of what he was saying, and to whom. "I mean…" Zoro whispered unconsciously, but there would be nothing else, and he couldn't take it back now that it was out there.

Sanji's next argument died in his throat at Zoro's passionate response. He paused and just looked at the way Zoro was regarding Luffy, and sighed. He adjusted his position and just watched him spill water over his little charge for a few moments.

Zoro worked with care to clean their Luffy well. When the two men saw the tiny body involuntarily shiver with slight chill, Zoro dipped his hand slightly in the warm water so that Luffy's hips, waist, crotch, and upper thighs were mostly submerged in the heat, leaving his wounds exposed for more cleaning.

"So," Sanji prompted again, "then what happened?"

"What do you think happened? I hunted for him and I found him-"

"But not before the toucan had done its thing to Luffy," Sanji added. He didn't mean to be cruel, but neither did he want to be merciful. Luffy was half dead, and while it was partially his fault, he wasn't in the best mindset to take the blame entirely. "At least you got it away from him before it could really hurt him."

"…I didn't."

"What?"

Zoro took a deep breath and confessed, "I didn't get it away from him. When I found him the bird was long gone and Luffy was like this."

Sanji took a moment to consider this, looking at Zoro incredulously. "Are you saying that he fought it away himself? In this condition?"

"Aa."

Sanji looked at his sleeping captain, unsure how to react for a moment. Then his confusion dissolved and he shook his head, smiling with pride. "Sasuga Luffy… da na. I feel stupid for expecting anything less, now. He's always amazing us."

Zoro's eyes filled with a fondness that temporarily replaced the guilty look they'd held moments before. "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

Sanji let the subject rest and leaned up to see better when the last of the blood was washed away. Then he sat up straight in confusion. "Wha…?"

Now that the blood was gone, they could see that Luffy was barely cut up at all. His leg was little more than a large pinprick anymore, and the long gash that had traveled the length of his arm before was not nearly as long or deep as it had been originally. In fact most of Luffy's upper arm showed no sign of wear and tear at all.

Sanji knew that this wasn't right. Even without Zoro's look of utter confusion, it was easy to see that there was simply no way that such a large quantity of blood had come from two injuries this size.

"…How big were they originally?" Sanji finally asked, knowing that there was no need to elaborate.

Zoro shook his head in disbelief. "They were… This is not as bad as it was," he answered without really answering. "I thought for sure when I first saw him that it was much more severe than this, but now it's… It's like the whole mess is healing itself at warp speed."

"Maybe it is."

"What?" Zoro asked, scrutiny still fixed closely on Luffy's not-as-injured-as-before body.

"The RumbleBalls," Sanji clarified. "This may be the effect of the RumbleBalls. I mean, it has to be, right?"

Zoro made himself nod. "Yeah… it has to be." Then he let out a sigh. "Yokatta…"

"Should we even bother wrapping it?" For the first time, Sanji sounded unsure of himself.

"…I think it'll actually be okay. There's almost nothing left to wrap. If this keeps up for even a few more minutes, he won't even be injured anymore," Zoro answered as surely as he could.

Sanji stood up. "Then I'll go get his new outfit," he explained his move away, and disappeared out the door, closing it behind him and leaving the two alone.

Zoro was unfazed by the door opening and closing. "Did you know about this?" he whispered to the very unconscious Luffy, expecting no answer. Which is what he received.

He observed that Luffy's color was coming back nicely, his tan a nice sheen over his skin that replaced the pale ghost look that he'd been sporting for the last half hour. Luffy was quite a thing to behold at the moment, Zoro realized. He fit perfectly into Zoro's palm, helpless in all his glory -- the future Kaizoku-ou. Now that Luffy was safe, Zoro allowed himself a small smile at the irony of the situation, however bizarre it was.

Later he and Luffy would discuss what happened today, but for now Luffy was safe, and that's all Zoro had been wishing for since he'd first stepped into the quicksand. Now his only concern was for how long the boy would sleep after he'd finished healing. Zoro had to assume that healing this fast was quite an energy drain, and the heavy sleep was a natural result of that. He hoped he was right.

He watched Luffy sleep the sleep of the very unconscious until Sanji came back, by which time all evidence of a bird attack was gone completely. All the same Zoro was careful in redressing Luffy in his last red yukata, gently putting his arms through the sleeves with a somewhat practiced ease that came from both Luffy's rubber body and the aftercare of many battles in which Zoro had been put in charge of cleaning and clothing Luffy while Chopper bandaged him. The most recent of which being only a week ago after Luffy had been defrosted from a block of ice. That had been terrifying, too.

_It's like he's TRYING to give me a heart attack, _Zoro almost seriously considered. _He'd laugh at me if I told him that… Wake up, Luffy._

"What'll we tell the others?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged.

"We have to tell them something, Zoro. If he's not awake when they all get back-"

"Then he fell asleep," Zoro answered. "That's not so odd. He's been keeping strange hours since this happened to him."

Sanji was quiet for a moment. "But Zoro, what if this has side effects that aren't apparent right away?"

"Like what? He's been hurt worse than this before, and frankly he doesn't need a side effect to get thrown into a world of pain and insanity. He's been visiting them both for days now. Every morning he wakes up - maybe via attack, maybe not - to be met with a world that's too loud and bright and big to handle, and then he clings to me like a terrified monkey for the rest of the day while trying to pretend that he's not completely overwhelmed in front of you guys. Then when I get him alone he unleashes all the tears and frustrations that he managed to keep locked away in secret for the duration of just one simple meal. The kid's a walking wreck, and I just wanted to bring him some happiness by giving him something he really wanted and taking him to the island, only to find that a new form of hell was waiting for him, so you tell me Sanji, what the hell else could this turn of events possibly do to him that could make this any worse?! Geezus, he finally had some good come out of this and healed quickly. Can't we just let one thing be without digging into it? He's fucking sick of it already. If he has to go to Chopper to be analyzed like a specimen in a zoo one more time I swear my temper's going to rear up hard."

Sanji looked at Zoro. "That's the most you've told me about how he's handling this than ever before."

Zoro calmed his shaking hands and took a few deep breaths before answering in a calm whisper, "Yeah… well, don't yammer about it to anyone, alright?"

Sanji nodded. "You have my word." He looked down at Luffy. "What would he want us to do in this case?"

"…I don't know. He's always flip-flopping."

"And you can't make a choice yourself, because we all know you have no free will where he's concerned," Sanji taunted slightly.

"Oh, get off," Zoro threw back at him without looking up from Luffy. "I guess he'll tell us what to say when he wakes up. When in doubt, wait for the captain and follow his cue."

Sanji smiled. "So whipped."

Zoro didn't deny it.

------------

Almost two hours had passed since the boys had emerged from the bathroom, during which time Sanji had gone back out to the beach and retrieved the new tabletop, which Zoro had helped him pull on board with one hand. Said tabletop was now lying in the middle of the deck outside next to the hold hatch. Zoro and Sanji had since been carrying the remains of the former table out to join it's replacement --Zoro carrying them out to the railing and handing them down to the deck where Sanji received them and carried them the rest of the journey-- while Luffy slept in his Boshi-bed on the kitchen counter. He was out so cold that frankly the two older men had decided that not even an attack could reach him where he was now, but one could never be sure, and Zoro refused to leave the room Luffy was in.

The sun sank low in the sky, and just before it could get dark (and therefore scary) Sanji saw Chopper and Usopp emerge from the tree line with two heavy baskets of fruits.

As if this were some kind of magic cue, Nami emerged from the storage room behind him with a long stretch and a content smile.

_Nami-san is so beautiful when she stretches, _Sanji hummed happily to himself.

"Oh wow," Nami said, looking at the sky for the first time. "I didn't think I would sleep so late. Now my schedule will be all messed up…" she murmured.

Sanji turned and gave her a smile. "I would be thrilled to wear you out again!" he declared without thinking.

She gave him a _weird_ look before deciding to pretend the whole sentence hadn't been heard. "Is this the new tabletop?" Nami asked instead, allowing her attention to be grabbed by the thing on the deck.

"Only if it meets with your approval, my love!"

Nami scrutinized the block of wood and gave it a nod. "Good. Usopp can sand it out and fix up its shape. We'll be able to eat off it for dinner tomorrow."

"Nami is so _glorious_ when scrutinizing pieces of wood!" Sanji snorted steam and all but collapsed on the deck in sheer bliss.

Nami walked past him without sparing him a glance and looked out to wave Usopp and Chopper back. "Sanji-kun, why don't you go help them carry in the food?"

"Ahhhh," Sanji sighed dreamily and floated off of the ship and down to the sand where he abruptly regained form, frowned at the two younger boys, and grabbed Usopp's basket, because the sniper's arms looked like plucked guitar strings.

---------

Sitting on a bench, Zoro looked up from cleaning his sword as everyone walked through the Galley door together. Sanji headed straight for the sink to begin cooking a _something_ of sorts for dinner… he didn't know what it would be yet, but he would figure something out -- he always did. Nami was looking refreshed and had some mapping equipment under her arms, and the two smaller boys were talking about 'that _enormous _cannibal fruit insect that had tried to eat them whole'.

Not having been expecting such a rush of noise and movement, Zoro was frozen in the metaphorical headlights.

Luffy was still out cold in his hat next to Zoro on the bench, and knowing that moving would draw attention to himself, Zoro was forced to pretend like he was completely unconcerned when Sanji glanced over Luffy on his way to the counter to fix dinner.

When Sanji's expression remained calm and unsurprised, Zoro was able to calm some as well. The last thing on earth they needed right now was to have Luffy wake up in shock, wondering how he had gotten back onto the ship, why he was clean and dressed, and asking what had happened in the jungle that he'd missed before they'd come back home.

Discretion was not one of Luffy's names.

"Hey, Zoro!" Usopp sang with a glance in the swordsman's direction. "Hi, Luffy!" he added, assuming that Luffy was with Zoro and he simply hadn't seen him yet. When no sing-song greeting came back to him, Usopp actually looked over at Zoro curiously and noted that he had assumed wrong. "Where's Luffy?"

"In bed," Zoro answered as nonchalantly as possible with a head toss to the hat beside him. He had no idea why that answer made Nami suspicious, nor what he had done to give himself away, but an amber glare was suddenly scrutinizing him from head to toe. Zoro did his best to pretend he'd done nothing wrong.

Usopp walked over to the bench and glanced down at Luffy. "Wow," observed the sniper, "he's out cold. What did he do today?"

Zoro didn't know how to answer this, and began kicking himself for it. _How could I not have seen this coming?_ He asked himself in disbelief. _Where the hell has my mind been?_

He had no idea what his face must have looked like -- it may have just been Nami's perceptiveness -- but either way his dumb silence was incriminating.

Nami dropped the maps in her arms onto the stand in the corner and looked at him in disbelief. "You went out onto the island!" Nami accused, coming up to him. "I knew it. I _knew _you would do this. You're so reckless!"

"Robin didn't tell you that we left?" Zoro asked, only slightly surprised. "Or have you been sleeping this whole time?" he taunted.

"She said you were 'around somewhere' when I woke up earlier," Nami answered in exasperation, "and don't you _even _tease me about sleeping all day," she added as she leaned down to look at her captain. She saw Usopp's 'Wow' and raised him a 'Geez'. Zoro couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Luffy looked a lot better than he had earlier; he was healed up completely by now. Was it that unusual to see Luffy completely dead to the world?

"He's out like a light. What happened to hi- Did you _drop_ him?!" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No!" Zoro denied, indignantly. "He got… I was… It's complicated," he finished pathetically.

"Has he woken up yet?" Robin asked from where she was - suddenly right behind Zoro.

"Robin! Why didn't you say they'd left the ship?" Nami demanded in a high-toned whisper that would have been a scream if not for her respect for her captain.

"Would it have made a difference at that point whether I'd said it or not?" Robin shrugged, approaching Zoro and taking Nami's place as the navigator began bemoaning Robin's habit of being entirely too vague.

"Seriously, though, Zoro," said Usopp, "he got into trouble, didn't he? Was it an attack? Did he get hurt?"

Zoro nodded carefully.

"What?!" Chopper said in startlement. Chopper pulled himself onto the bench and popped up beside the Boshi-bed to look at Luffy in his hat.

"It was a bad one," he elaborated carefully, "but it was in response to something outside."

"What, did he get attacked by another bird or something?" Nami asked casually as she sat down beside him.

When Zoro didn't answer, her eyes widened. He hoped she wouldn't make a huge deal out of it.

"Are you serious?!" she cried.

Zoro glared at her. Didn't ANYONE on this whole damn ship have ANY clue what DISCRETION was?!

"He's alright," Zoro excused.

"How is he alright?" she demanded loudly, then caught herself and repeated the demand in a whisper.

When Chopper moved to pull away the blanket for a full and unnecessary Luffy-examination, both Zoro and Sanji stepped forward. "Chopper," Zoro said as Sanji placed his hand over Chopper's right hoof, "he doesn't need to be checked. We've already cleaned and checked him over. He's fine - he's just sleeping hard. We shouldn't disturb him right now."

"Why is he sleeping so hard?" Usopp asked. "I mean, isn't it weird that he hasn't woken up with us all in here talking."

Sanji sighed and ignored Zoro's glance. "He's sleeping hard because the RumbleBalls healed his wounds quickly. Deep gashes were healed in a matter of minutes. It's wiped him out. Or so we think."

"We got lucky," Nami put in.

"Aa," Sanji agreed, "we did."

Zoro couldn't think of anything to say as he felt two sets of eyes turn on him pointedly.

"…But it's over now, right?" Usopp asked, trying to bring some cheer to the room.

"…Aa," Sanji said again, "Algaehead helped him with what the RumbleBalls couldn't."

Zoro went back to pretending to polish Sandai Kisetsu.

"How so?" Chopper asked from where he hovered.

"Haven't you overheard?" Sanji smirked and got down low. "Zoro has 'magic fingers'."

Zoro almost fell off the bench.

"Zoro's a wizard?!" Chopper exclaimed in amazed shock.

"Yes!" Usopp saw a chance and immediately adopted it, "Zoro is a wizard. I'm surprised that you didn't realize that you've been sailing with a wizard for all this time!"

"I didn't!" Chopper agreed quickly. "What kind of magic can he do?"

Usopp indicated toward their captain with an 'isn't it obvious?' expression. "Well, he shrunk Luffy!"

"REALLY?!"

Usopp nodded, happily reveling in Chopper's convenient memory loss.

Zoro rolled his eyes. When it came to real life, Usopp did not play with a full deck. He didn't even have HALF a deck. He had a three.

"Still, Zoro, we agreed to keep him on the ship. Why did you agree if you had no intention of doing it?" Nami asked.

"Nami, he needed this, come on," Zoro pleaded his case. "You know he would have ended up inland somehow. He was determined."

"But… Fine. All the same, how could you let him be attacked by a bird?!"

"I didn't LET anything happen. You think I wanted him to get hurt?"

Nami's jaw worked for a moment as no sound came out, then she let out a grumble of resignation. "No. No, I don't."

"Thank you," Zoro said, and turned back to his sword. He was amazed. Why wasn't she maiming him?

"But-"

_Here it comes._

"-I still think it was irresponsible of you to take him out there alone. Look at what happened!"

"Who's to say that the same thing wouldn't have happened on the deck of this ship? This is Luffy we're talking about. Luffy and trouble are practically lovers. It wouldn't have made a difference whether he was alone or not. We were all present when he ate the plate of RumbleBalls in the first place, and see how much of a difference that _didn't _make?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is your point?" Zoro was getting exasperated. Both of their voices were rising in pitch.

"If you can't be responsible enough to not take him into an obviously dangerous place, then maybe he's not best off with you!"

Zoro's blood turned to ice. "…You can't take him away from me."

Nami didn't answer, and Sanji stepped in-between them. "No one's taking anyone away from anybody."

"Sanji-kun!"

"Koukaishi-san," Robin stepped up, "I agree with Cook-san."

"…So do I," Usopp added nervously.

Nami was confused, and Sanji took her hand and lead her to sit down again. "I know how you feel, Nami-san, even if I don't agree with you, but that's not our decision to make. Luffy's the captain."

Nami looked ready to break something, but after holding that pose for a moment, she slumped over on the bench, resigned to being outvoted. "Why am I on this ship?" She mumbled tearfully. "No one understands me here…"

Robin laughed. "There, there," she patted Nami's back.

No-one noticed the small smile being worn by the little captain in the straw hat.

_I have the best nakama in the world._

* * *

AN: I know you've been waiting for this update for a month, so i'm going to promise you that the next chapter will be up in all its eventful glory within the next 5 to 7 days. The next chapter picks up exactly where this one leaves off. again. I do that a lot, but a lot happens on this night of the story! It was hard to even find a place to cut it, so i cut it before the action starts. So when exactly did Luffy wake up and start eavesdropping? Hmmm... 

If you missed it, there's vocab translations for the Japanese used in this chapter up at the top of the page. Getting the initiative to write this took forever. **wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie** helped me with deciding how to get the ball rolling on it, and then I wrote two full-length versions of this chapter. There's this one, and the one where Zoro gets in SERIOUS trouble with the whole crew, and Luffy has to come out of his faked slumber to set things straight. I went with this one because it's much more in character for Sanji and Nami according to how I've been writing them so far. Plus I couldn't seem to wrap the other one up nicely.

The 'wizard' bit in this chapter was a request idea given to me by **Puokki**. Did i do good with it? I think it came out adorably, and I want to have some fun with it in the next chapter, too.


	23. The Mookish speaking Mooks of Mookloo

HA! REAL ACTION! surrounded by a lot of comedy, but still... I knew I could do it! This is my favorite chapter in this whole story so far.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

23

_The Mookish-speaking Mooks of Mookloo_

"So what did you bring me?" Sanji asked Usopp and Chopper clearly, closing the subject of Luffy and opening a new one.

The two boys scrambled to show him the various foodstuffs that had found in the jungle that day.

"This one's got red stripes," Usopp pointed out the obvious, "so we weren't sure if it's edible or not, because things of that color usually aren't, but we brought a few and made sure to remember where we got them in case they are."

"Hmm," Sanji looked at it testingly. "Why don't you eat one and find out?"

"Oh," said Chopper as if he hadn't realized something so obvious before, "okay."

"Chopper, don't listen to him," Nami was quick to turn around and correct the situation.

Despite dizziness, Luffy was getting curious as to what his nakama were up to. He carefully checked his wounds under the blanket only to find that he wasn't wounded anymore, and this put him in a good mood, so he decided to make his consciousness known to the room by groaning and trying to prop himself up.

Oh! There was Zoro!

"Hi Zoro," Luffy smiled weakly, giving his friend a wave.

Zoro had looked down upon hearing the groan and now got down on the floor in front of the hat. When Luffy waved at him -cutting off his exclamation _again_- he could only smile. "Hi, Luffy. How're you feeling?"

"Good. Tired. Is everyone home?"

He could tell by Zoro's face that his first mate was suspicious of why he looked so at ease with where he was and how he wasn't hurt and how he knew they weren't being lectured already by a disgruntled crew. Luffy smiled at him in a carefree way that he was sure confirmed Zoro's suspicions that he'd been eavesdropping.

"Luffy!" Sanji called in a loud whisper from the sink. With there being no table in the way, it was easy to see the yellow hat with the red ribbon around it and the red bundle inside it. "You're up!"

"Yep," Luffy sang back, sitting up. "Mostly. What's for dinner?"

Sanji shook his head with a smile. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Usopp and Chopper brought us back Experimental Fruits."

"Experimental Fruits," Luffy repeated. "Sounds yummy! When do we eat?"

"As soon as I figure out what to do with them," Sanji repeated.

"Okay." Luffy then looked up at Zoro and raised his arms in the customary 'pick me up' position.

Zoro obliged, and when Luffy was latched onto his front like some kind of feudal koala bear, he said, "Bathroom?" in as cute a request as he could.

Zoro got up and headed outside, telling the other that he'd be right back. All they could do was watch him go, wondering what Luffy wanted to tell him.

--------

When they got into the restroom, Zoro put Luffy down on the edge of the sink and looked at the wall to give him some privacy while he did his evacuation.

"Zoro, you okay?" Luffy asked after he had retied his yukata closed.

"I should be asking you that, baka," the swordsman answered.

Luffy smiled. "Maybe so, but I'm asking you."

"Why?"

"Because I know I scared you today."

Zoro rolled his eyes and was about to drop a worthless denial when Luffy insisted, "I KNOW it."

And Zoro sighed and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Are you okay, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at him with a concerned expression and nodded. "I was scared today, too. And what that stripey-beak did hurt a lot. But I'm okay."

"Then I'm okay, too. …Funny how that works, huh?"

"…Why?" Luffy asked, truly curious. Zoro's answer felt perfectly natural to him.

Zoro smiled at Luffy's innocence. "No reason. Never mind."

"But I sure healed fast…" Luffy looked at him arm in curious interest, thoughts already elsewhere.

"Did you know you could do that?" Zoro asked, his voice strained as he tried not to sound accusing.

Luffy shook his head, detecting the tone anyway. "No. I never could before today, and I don't know if I would again. Guess we're just lucky," he smiled.

"Lucky…" Zoro scoffed. "Right. You almost bled to death in my hands because we're lucky."

"Aa," Luffy repeated. "_Almost_. Shanks once taught me what it meant to be lucky in the world of piracy. Any night we all come back to the ship alive is a lucky day."

"Akagami no Shanks told you that, huh? …I guess he's right."

"Of course," Luffy answered as if _that _were obvious, too.

Zoro sighed, then frowned. "So why is it that every time I've freaked out today, you've been able to keep it together? Especially considering what happened to you…"

"…Because I'm the captain," Luffy said, provided yet another obvious answer. Then he smiled. "And because no one can be strong all the time. Today was you're off day, and I know I scared you a lot. I was scared, too. Really scared. But I wasn't the one in danger of losing my nakama, and you were, so you had more rights to fear than me. After all, I was with you again," he added.

"What?"

"I mean…" Luffy chewed his lip, unable to find exactly what it _was_ that he meant.

Throwing him a rope, Zoro smiled reassuringly at him. "It's alright."

Luffy nodded without looking up. After a moment, he fidgeted like he wanted to say something else.

"Luffy? What's up?"

Luffy took a deep breath and said, "I'm glad we went out today. I am. …But I don't think I want to go back out tomorrow, kay?"

And all Zoro could do was laugh out loud. "That sounds like a great idea," he agreed.

And the smile Luffy gave him absolutely glowed.

"Besides," Zoro chuckled, picking his captain back up, "We're lucky we aren't both dead for leaving the ship _today_."

"So I heard," Luffy agreed, then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Zoro zoomed in on it. "I knew it. How long were you awake listening?"

"I'm sorry, Zoro! I didn't mean to abandon you to the wolves or anything, but I couldn't clear my head very well," Luffy said, failing to answer his question.

"You were awake that whole damn time, weren't you?" Zoro gave him 'the look'.

"No!" Luffy said too quickly, "I wasn't! I heard from when you and Na…mi…"

He trailed off as they walked across the open deck for the staircase.

Zoro looked down at him. "Luffy?"

"Shhh," Luffy shushed. "…Do you hear that?"

Zoro held very still in the shadow of the stairs and listened. He didn't hear a thing, but he knew better than to second-guess Luffy's hearing. Unless he was listening too hard again…?

"…Hear what?"

Luffy's eyes were scanning the tree line. "It's the same thing I heard earlier. Before the frog croaked. It's like a rustling in the bushes, except not quite."

That's when Zoro became aware of them. He couldn't hear them, but he could sense them. "People," he whispered.

"Aa," Luffy agreed. "Can you tell how many?"

"…At least fifty. And skilled, to be so quiet. They know this terrain well." His eyes scanned the trees and saw nothing. "What do you want to do?" he asked Luffy. "Should we get the others?"

Luffy shook his head. "Not yet. They have a right to know, but we're not in great shape, and I'd like to avoid a fight if possible. They aren't actually doing anything yet, but if we tell the others, then they'll rush out here and make the bush people feel threatened."

Zoro understood Luffy's logic as only Zoro could, and accepted it by relaxing his posture somewhat. "Fair enough," Zoro whispered easily. "If they do try to start something, it's not like we won't notice and take action."

Luffy smiled. Even though he couldn't fight and he knew it, Zoro used inclusive speech, talking as though he were still in the game, and Luffy appreciated it deeply.

…At least Luffy had started feeling like they were one. It was a good feeling. He had always felt that he was one with his crew; they were a unit, and an amazing one at that! But this feeling of togetherness he had with Zoro was different somehow.

Which is what lead to his next thought.

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"…If they do come, what should I do?"

Zoro found he honestly didn't have an answer. He'd told Luffy the night before that Sanji would be allowed to handle the baddies from now on, but Sanji wasn't in very good shape, despite how he talked. Robin was an amazing asset because of her powers, but if any of her bloomed appendages were injured, she would be forced to withdraw further and further, (that was the problem with fighting enemies that had each other's backs - like a tribe) and the rest of the crew couldn't handle fifty skilled fighters. Furthermore, Zoro was willing to bet that they'd have at least one sharp weapon each. Given those circumstances, it was very likely that Zoro would be called into battle. So where would that leave Luffy?

Luffy only frowned in concern when Zoro elected to move out of the shadows and head back for the Galley without giving him an answer.

Don't leave me…

-----------

"-angry beavers with poisonous fangs and a lust for blood for hours _while _we were carrying the baskets of fruit, and that's why we were late getting back," Usopp was answering when Zoro and Luffy walked back through the door. "It's not easy to do. I'll bet _you_ couldn't do it and get back within a couple hours, either."

Chopper was nodding along with Usopp's story with a '_can you believe it?_' expression. Everyone else looked bored.

"I don't suppose you managed to find something to use as an anchor while you where out?" Nami asked.

Now Chopper looked guilty. "I'm sorr-"

"I found one," Robin threw in. "Just in the water."

"A real anchor?" Nami looked surprised.

"Yes. It's in pristine condition."

"I hauled it in earlier, Nami-san," Sanji supported.

"Sasuga Onee-sama!" Nami sang, thrilled that at least SOMEONE could get something done around the ship aside from herself. On that note, she turned to Usopp. "Usopp, did you see all of the wood on the deck?"

"Uhhh," Usopp was thrown by the interruption. "Ah! Oh yeah. Is that for the new table?"

"Yeah," Sanji answered. "Though most of it is from the old table. It's in good shape, and strong."

"You can sand the new surface and work on building it tomorrow," Nami informed.

"Can't you ask a little more nicely?" Usopp pouted as Zoro settled on the floor against the wall behind him. "But alright."

Nami sighed and nodded. "Please, Usopp?" she asked genuinely.

Usopp smiled. It wasn't much, but it still made him feel like an important member of the Mugiwara no ichimi.

"How's dinner coming?" Luffy called from his place in Zoro's lap.

"Another few minutes, Sencho," Sanji answered, covering the rice to let it steam.

He'd set some of the green fruits aside, deciding that their green color probably indicated that they weren't ripe yet, whatever they were. He was concerned over how Luffy's sensitivity would take to strange new fruits. He'd cut up a couple to taste them and had found them a little too sweet for what he'd observed of Luffy's tolerance so far.

"Robin-chan, what did you do today?" Sanji asked, knowing that Robin didn't often invite herself into conversation. "Surely you didn't stay on board all day?"

Robin smiled and got up to fiddle with the new coffeemaker. "As a matter of fact, I left the ship for a little while and discovered something very interesting right near the shore; a stone with writing carved into it."

"A ponoglyph?" Chopper asked.

Robin shook her head. "No, but written in a similar dialect with identical symbols. It wasn't quite as old, and frankly I have no idea who could have carved it."

Paying no attention to the conversation, Luffy watched her handle the machine with curious interest. First she fiddled with that little whizzy thing, then that pop-doodle started spinning, and then she pushed that square button and twisted that other knobby thing to make the flame appear, then turned up the flame until it was just under that glass whatchamacallit, and after a moment he knew that all that water would be boiling hot and then that funny thing with the paper strainer would let out the black coffee stuff, then together they would spill automatically down that brass tube with the bolts in the side to collect in her waiting mug. It was all so interesting! He wished he knew how to work it. He was running out of time to get over there and inspect it, but his moment would come. He was sure of it.

Outside of Luffy's attention span, Nami was asking a question. "Would the people who made the ponoglyphs not have made it? Because there aren't many who are literate in them anymore."

Robin nodded. "Indeed, I'm the only one that I know of today, but the age of ponoglyphs can all be dated to have been carved within the same short period of time. No one else knew how to make them as far as I'm aware. This makes me think that perhaps before the civilization that made the ponoglyphs was completely wiped out, a few ended up on this island by mistake and left a warning."

"A warning? The stone was a warning?"

"Yes. It warns of some danger; shadow people that move as one with the jungle, staying in the foliage and speaking in an unknown tongue. It makes me wonder what became of the people who wrote the warning. The stone was carved in haste."

Zoro frowned. This wasn't sounding good at all. To be honest it sounded interesting, and he wouldn't mind fighting them for kicks on a normal day, but this wasn't a normal day. Zoro looked down at his captain. Luffy was paying absolutely no attention to anything that was being discussed; something Zoro was a little frustrated by.

"Did anyone see anything indicating that the island is inhabited?" Robin asked, unaware of Zoro's change in demeanor.

"Nothing of recollection," Sanji answered.

"We saw flower arrangements, but they might have been natural," Chopper sighed with a shrug.

"Am I the only one who saw the pile of human bones?!" Usopp sounded seriously disturbed. "I was just telling you about the huge pile of bones I saw before those beavers saw us!"

Nami turned to Sanji. "Did he say that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening."

Usopp's shoulders sagged.

"Luffy found a spear," Zoro finally spoke up, gaining everyone's attention -- including Luffy's.

"I did? I did! I found a spear!" Luffy announced, as if he were the first one saying it. "And we saw a sign."

Usopp's brows furrowed. "A sign? Like a sign from the heavens?"

"Noooo," Luffy said slowly, "Like a sign in the ground."

"It had writing on it," Zoro added, "but I can't remember what it said."

"Makoot Kar Haktett," Luffy recited informatively.

"What the hell kind of a language is that?" Sanji asked.

"No kidding," Usopp seconded. "I sounds like some demented author making crap up."

"We think it was a warning about quicksand," Luffy informed.

"…" everyone in the room enthusiastically replied. Zoro did his best to look unconcerned.

Nami regained her voice. "What an earth gave you the ide- You know what, never mind," she cut herself off, her expression a juxtaposition of realization and bewilderment.

"Actually, I kinda think I wanna hear," Usopp said.

"Well, coz we saw the sign and were trying to figure out what it meant and then I thought it might have meant quicksand because I looked down and Zoro wa-"

"Let's move on!" Zoro announced as Usopp and Sanji both burst into laughter.

"Did you see bones, Sen-san?" Robin asked.

"I don't remember seeing any myself," said Chopper hesitantly, "But if Usopp says they were there, he must have seen them…"

"There you have it!" Usopp said importantly.

"I did see that giant alligator head washed up on the beach on the far side of the island," Sanji said, ignoring Usopp again.

"I wanna see it!" Luffy declared.

"No, you don't," Zoro informed him.

Luffy pouted, then thought of something, and in a tone reserved for little children tattling on each other, sang, "Chopper, Zoro got hurt by the gator last night!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Liar," Luffy said smugly.

"Zoro got hurt?!" Chopper's jaw was on the floor.

"It's barely anything!"

"Yeah, he did," Sanji said with growing mirth. "You should have seen him last night. He was swimming like a dead fish."

"Don't dead fish float?" Usopp asked.

"Do they?" Luffy asked. "Wish I could swim like a dead fish."

"I'm NOT a dead fish!"

"No one said you were, Zoro. Shut up," Nami scolded.

"Let me see it," Chopper demanded.

"No!" Zoro denied.

Luffy just started laughing at the whole situation, being completely unhelpful.

"It's like being on a boat with two year olds," Sanji sighed.

"I like all the noise," Robin returned. "Did you and Ken-san find anything else, Sencho-san?"

Luffy caught his breath and shook his head. "I didn't. Other than finding out the island is the mouth of a volcano, we didn't learn too much today."

"Volcano?" Nami sat up straighter.

"Aa," Luffy answered carelessly.

"Will it erupt?" Chopper looked terrified.

"I highly doubt it, Chopper, judging from all the growth," Sanji answered.

"But the amount of growth just shows that the island hasn't erupted in a while, not that it can't erupt. All the steam around it is evidence of new activity."

"Come to think of it, we did get lost in a steam pit today," Usopp murmured.

"Us, too!" Luffy sang. "There were hot springs!"

"I still doubt it's going to erupt," Sanji repeated. "There would be earthquakes to signal it days in advance."

"Not always," Robin added.

"ANYWAY," Nami drowned out the quiet banter of the others. "Does anyone think that people live on this island? I'd really like a final answer to that question."

"Okay, then. Yes," Luffy stated.

"What makes you say that, Sencho-san?"

"Because about… what did we decide earlier, Zoro? Fifty? Fifty people are surrounding the ship," he answered calmly.

"…" everyone repeated, eyebrows quirked.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Luffy."

When Luffy didn't start laughing, everyone turned to observe him for a moment.

"Is he serious?" Sanji asked Zoro.

Zoro didn't deny it.

"Then say something sooner, Crap-guys!" Sanji snapped, setting the food aside and drying his hands on a towel.

"That would be boring," Luffy replied before Sanji opened the Galley door and went out onto the deck, followed by Robin and a timid Usopp.

The first thing the three saw upon looking out at the beach was a bunch of small mostly-naked people with bones in their noses and bright flowers in their hair creeping stealthily toward the ship from all directions, armed with spears, things that they probably considered decent-quality swords, and even a bizarre rendition of bows and arrows.

"Do you figure they're just curious?" Usopp asked hopefully.

An arrow implanted itself in the wall and quivered back and forth beside Sanji's head.

"Maybe," the blonde answered.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shrieked. "Get back in here before you get shot!"

Sanji spun around in a pink bubble and drifted back into the Galley behind Usopp. "My Mellorine worries for my safety," he sang jubilantly.

Then he closed the door and was turned, seriously. "So how should we handle this?"

"I don't think they like us very much," Usopp hazarded.

"Who cares?" Zoro answered.

"I believe we should try to talk to them," Robin said. "We can't just attack them."

"They attacked us!" Usopp argued.

"I don't think that was an attack. I believe they just wanted to show us that we're surrounded and that they're armed. That means they follow a war conduct of some sort."

"Oh, now I don't feel threatened at all," Nami retorted sarcastically.

"What do you say, Sencho-san?"

Luffy looked to be thinking very seriously, and Zoro had the feeling he hadn't a clue.

"Robin's right," the captain said a moment later. "We can't just beat people up because we feel like it. They might just be scared, so we should find out why they're so mad before we hurt anyone."

Zoro was surprised. So was everyone else.

When everyone stared at him and nobody moved, Luffy waved his arms and said, "Well?"

Everyone shook themselves out of it, and the same three plus Nami made their way cautiously back outside.

Upon seeing that they'd been spotted, a few of the natives lit torches and stood with a gap between them to make room for a pair of natives to come up between them. These two were the tallest on the beach, and wore the largest, most colorful flowers, so Robin considered it safe to assume that these were the leaders.

"What do they want?" Usopp whispered nervously, standing partially behind Sanji.

"I think we're about to find out," Robin answered from Usopp's other side.

"MOOK!" the first little tall guy shouted out importantly.

"…"

If this was meant to have some astounding effect on the island's intruders, they were sorely disappointed, because the four on the deck and those in the room behind them all looked at each other to assure they'd heard right.

"Yeah," Sanji called back after a few moments of silence. "You're a Mook alright. What do want?"

"Mookity mookmook!" the second little tall guy shouted back, seemingly enraged.

"Cook-san, they're trying to communicate with us somehow, so maybe through body language we can sort something out," Robin suggested.

"Be careful," Luffy called from inside, though he wasn't sure he'd been heard or not. Being small was not only a drag, but it was seriously inconvenient right now.

Robin stepped out in front of Sanji and spread her arms wide before bringing them together again to bow. She narrated as she motioned, and did her best to convey to them that they had arrived for repairs after being attacked by a giant alligator by pointing out at the sea water and then swiveling her arm like a big snake swimming over water. She was sure they would be able to understand that part, as they had probably had similar problems in their history if the gator was a local menace. Then she tried to indicate that they would leave immediately if it was required of them.

The Mooks looked confused at first, then enraged as they understood Robin's communications.

"Kittmoot!" one said, pointing up the beach. A couple other Mooks pulled aside some bushes to reveal a large stone with an intricate finger painting of a giant alligator.

Robin nodded hesitantly, not really sure what to expect. At least they understood her.

"Kittmoot!" the little tall ones shrieked together, pointing harder at the painting.

The four on the deck looked back at it, and a few of the Mooks around it got down on their knees and began bowing and worshiping.

The little tall guys looked back as if waiting for some explanation.

Sanji put his hand on Usopp's belly behind him and pressed, indicating that start backing into the Galley again, and Usopp followed instructions well. Nami was right behind him, and then Robin began to back up as well, but when a handful of arrows were sent flying toward them, Sanji grabbed the archaeologist around the middle and shot back inside, slamming the door before the arrows hit it.

"What the hell was that all about?" Luffy asked.

"It appears we killed their God," Robin answered.

"God?" Zoro asked.

"The alligator. We said last night that it was probably the guardian of this territory. It probably kept all other seakings away, but it was too big to come inland and eat anyone, so they worshiped it as their protector."

"How do they know we killed it?"

"I just told you its head washed up at the same time our ship did. Kind of gives us away," Sanji answered. _Damn_, he needed a smoke! But it seemed that a distraction had presented itself, at least. "So now what?" he asked.

"You have to ask?" Zoro commented dryly.

War cries sounded outside, the natives no doubt assuming that the stupid invaders had barricaded themselves in fear.

Luffy nodded with decision -- as good as any verbal 'go ahead'.

"A-all we have to do is scare them away, right?" Usopp stuttered.

Sanji shrugged. "In that case…"

He kicked the door open again and jumped down to the beach, landing on his hands on the shoulders of a native and delivering a spectacular round-house kick to the six enemies around him, knocking them flat.

Robin followed out the door first and ran up to the roof of the kitchen from where she used her powers to bend to men so far backwards that they passed out and wouldn't be able to walk again for a week.

Usopp and Chopper only went out when the first few started trying to climb onboard, at which time both grabbed heavy objects and began slamming them into the faces of the attackers while Nami stood at the top of the stairs with her climatact and started warning the others so that they wouldn't get ambushed. Nami had no intentions of using her weapon as anything more than a staff if she could help it. Not in this situation; it would prove pointless and _far _too dangerous.

Luffy listened carefully and could hear that Sanji's kicks weren't up to their full potential. He glanced at Zoro, but Zoro didn't look at him. Zoro was taking steady breaths and listening just as closely as Luffy was.

On the deck, Usopp cried out and clutched his cut upper arm while some of the natives that had been thus far hiding in the tide dashed for Aft and used their spears and each other's shoulders to hoist themselves onboard. Sanji was completely surrounded off the Starboard side, and Chopper was knocking off as many of the little Mook men with the floral hairpieces as he could, but he couldn't be everywhere at once, and more than a couple enemies had made it on board and were gunning for he and Usopp, who was back to fighting his best again, too.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sanji was able to make out a few Mooks heading straight for Usopp and Chopper whist Robin was helping him take out the larger number down on the beach.

"Usopp! Chopper! Look out!"

The two on the deck didn't hear him, but two others did, and in the galley, Luffy looked up at Zoro and said without a single thought. "Zoro, let's go."

And for the first time ever in battle, Zoro hesitated to follow his captain's order. Should he wait and give their nakama more of a chance out there? Because Luffy had said "let's", meaning he intended to come along, but there was no way Luffy would be able to handle the sound of swords clashing if he went out there, and their motions would make him sick for sure. Zoro wouldn't be able to handle it if he gave him an attack. Could he leave Luffy in his hat to hide? No. No, he'd made a promise to the boy, and he would keep it. The last time they'd been separated was far to fresh in his mind to get past.

Zoro thought as quickly as he could. He'd have to fight by slicing the air with OniGiri and hope that he didn't come into contact with any other blades. But he was the best there was… almost. He could control everything that happened on a battle field so long as he could focus on the battle and NOT on a certain little person clinging to him near his navel.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted up at him after no doubt reading the emotions play over his face.

On deck, Chopper and Usopp both suddenly let out loud cries of surprise and fear.

Without thinking anymore, Zoro was up and out the door with Luffy.

Now his captain would be pissed at him later. His gut twisted at the thought of the disappointment Luffy would dish out at him later, and at the guilty feeling of realizing that the only thing he was thinking about when he was _supposed_ to be saving his dear friends was how Luffy would feel later, when the captain was currently the one in the _least _amount of immediate danger.

The first thing Zoro saw as he made his way down the stairs was Usopp being pinned to the deck, arms twisted painfully behind him as he cried out in pain, and Chopper crying out for him, but unable to abandon his post hanging half-off of Port, lest seven more Mooks climb on and fill his inhabited area.

Zoro made a single slash with batoujutsu that cut both Mooks deeply and sprayed blood over the deck in a perfect arc, freeing Usopp. The young sniper got to his feet, wiped tears out of his eyes, and went back to help Chopper with a quick, "You saved me!" to Zoro.

At the top of the stairs, Nami screamed as she was grabbed from behind and pulled back from the stairs and onto Aft deck. Her weapon was wrenched from her grasp by a second little guy. "Zoro!" she cried as loudly as she could.

Zoro turned at the sound of his name and was on Aft in a flash, Luffy riding low in his haramaki. Nami wasn't in as bad a shape as they had assumed based on her screams. She'd worked her way free, made evident by the Mook wailing over a broken wrist behind her, and was trying to get past two more little men and one little woman to get her climatact back.

This was obviously meant to be where Zoro came in, and come in he did -- with a slash of two swords that sent slices of air cutting right along either side of Nami and knocking the men off the ship and onto the sand, taking out another cluster of Mooks that had been trying to clamber up behind them. The woman backed off upon seeing her own companions fly off the Merry Go, and chose to retreat in fear, which Zoro allowed, uneager to fight more than he had to with Luffy in his position.

Nami picked up her weapon and went back to guarding the rails, from where more Mooks were constantly coming.

Zoro realized quickly that if he wanted to help his family, he had to get down there onto that beach with Sanji and start removing the root of the problem.

He held his hand over Luffy closely to keep the movement of the jump from jarring him too badly, and then ran over in Sanji's direction, where many Mooks were attempting to work together and remove him, seeing Sanji as the highest threat and knowing nothing of Zoro's ability. They changed their stance quickly when Zoro sent four flying at once.

Luffy could tell that Zoro was trying hard not to let any weapons come into contact with each other and clang, and while he was grateful, he could also tell that it was inconvenient.

The Mooks looked positively livid as they swarmed around Zoro to attack all at once. Left with little other choice if he ever wanted them to stop coming, Zoro began to draw blood on them as he worked his way to where the leaders were standing so confidently. Before he could reach them, however, Sanji took a spear jab to the left leg and had to drop to the sand before he could regain his footing and keep fighting. This brief moment of downtime was enough for the distance-fighting Mooks to zoom in on and begin firing arrows without fear of hurting their own. Hearing Sanji cry out upon hitting the sand, Zoro reflexively spun around on the spot and cut every arrow descending on the chef in half.

Sanji was having trouble standing back up, and while his cook getting hurt to the point of actually being taken out was extremely rare, Luffy knew it wasn't impossible if the enemy hit the right spot on the body. Sanji's legs were his greatest physical asset.

Noting that it suddenly seemed like there were a lot more than fifty Mooks on the beach, Luffy took stock of the situation quickly from his moving vantage point. He was dizzy, but couldn't afford to faint no matter what, and assessed as quickly as he could.

Chopper and Usopp both cried out at once somewhere toward the front of the ship, and Robin was on the highest roof and sweating with the effort to keep so many power attacks going at once. She looked okay, though. Sanji looked exhausted, which was highly unusual and could only have been because his body was deprived of the substance it was so dependant on.

Zoro got another guy that was coming up behind the cook without trying to rub in how much help Sanji needed by being really flamboyant about it, but Chopper and Usopp were outnumbered on the decks, and it suddenly seemed like even Robin couldn't keep up with what was happening when enough Mooks had assembled on Aft to attempt to charge her, and that left Zoro, who couldn't be everywhere at once.

Luffy's crew was in trouble.

He gained his first mate's attention the only way he could at that point, with a little kick to the tummy that Zoro immediately centered on. "Luffy?"

Luffy pointed back at the ship, confusing the swordsman. "Nami!" Luffy shouted as loud as he could, then held his spinning head. There was little clashing of weapons off the ship itself due to Zoro's avoidance of touching them and Sanji not having a clashy-sounding weapon in the first place, but the Mooks were still making a great deal of grunting noise and randomly crying out phrases in Mookish that the crew couldn't understand, so Luffy wasn't sure that Zoro had heard him right even as they began to move in some direction with purpose.

He knew Zoro was trying to move as steadily as possible given the situation, but Luffy's vision was slowly becoming a prism of colors on that dark night. He was so dizzy that he didn't know where they were going, and was already having trouble recalling why they were going there.

Zoro slashed his way through Mooks freely, no longer caring how badly hurt they got as he made his way around the stern of the ship to the other side, leaving an again-active Sanji to take care of things on his end. He felt a little guilty for abandoning the obviously sick fool on his own when he could just as easily have shouted to Nami from his fight, but Luffy looked to be having an attack, and giving him attention couldn't wait.

"Luffy, you holding up okay?"

Luffy was having an out of body experience, feeling like his body was being tossed naked in open air when it couldn't possibly have been. He couldn't really hear very well anymore… Was Zoro saying something to him? He was slowly going numb with the world slowing down around him when Zoro stopped moving, leaving him able to begin catching up with it.

Wherever they were, there weren't any Mooks nearby, because as Luffy began to regain equilibrium, he noted that it was much quieter here than it had been a few moments before. It wasn't until he was able to open his eyes again and see with surprise that they were against the Port side of the ship, about twenty feet below where Nami was up on deck, that he remembered that he had told Zoro to come here for some reason.

"Luffy? Are you with me now?" Zoro was calling him softy, and he did his best to respond by looking straight into the swordsman's eyes.

He wasn't sure what Zoro saw there, but as his vision gained clarity, the taller pirate's initially frantic expression began to change to relief. _Good, _Luffy thought. They couldn't afford otherwise right now.

"Call Nami," he said again.

Nami was under a lot of pressure, keeping a nice three foot berth of Mook-free space around her, and Zoro had to call up to her twice to get her attention.

"What?" she cried back over her shoulder after clocking some little strong guy over the head.

Zoro looked back to Luffy for instructions, and Luffy struggled to remember why he'd ordered them to her after his attack had somewhat wiped his slate clean. Then he suddenly lit up.

"Rainstorm," he said.

"Rainstorm?" Zoro asked a little louder.

"What?" Nami called back. "Did you say 'rainstorm'?"

"Yes," Luffy folded his arms and nodded decisively. "Rainstorm."

Zoro looked back up and shrugged as he called up, "That's what he says. Rainstorm."

Nami shook her head in confusion for a moment, and then groaned as understanding hit. "Luffy, Thunder Tempo strikes the highest point, and this is a beach. It'll hit the mast!" she called back, but couldn't help but test the strength of the breeze blowing inland from the sea whilst she spoke.

Luffy shook his head fiercely and watched her.

…He never said a word, yet she knew what he was telling her… and for a moment she saw him standing atop the rubble that was left of Arlong Park letting the world know that she was free, as promised; she felt the cool rain falling on the fighting people of Alubarna when Vivi's voice was finally heard, as promised; she heard a giant bell of solid gold ring throughout the heavens, as promised… And she believed him.

Luffy's eyes pierced her very soul, and his size did nothing to decrease the strength of his spirit. She could feel his aura supporting her as she disassembled her climatact into its three smaller pieces and began spinning two of them quickly in her hands, feeling the cool and heat balls rising of either side of her. Sensing that something had changed in the vibe on the ship, the Mooks began to back away uncertainly, giving her more room to work. Robin noted what was happening and took advantage of the distraction to get down from her perch. When she reached the lowest deck she quietly signaled for Usopp and Chopper to look at Nami, and the two boys followed her into the storage room for cover.

When the moon was blocked out by a huge rain cloud, everyone's attention was drawn toward the sky, where the Mooks' remained. The pirates on the beach, however, didn't need to think twice when the rain started falling.

Sanji bolted to the side of the ship and backed up against it, not knowing that Zoro and Luffy were in the same position on the opposite side.

The rain stayed over the ship for only a few moments before drifting inland on the wind, and once the cloud was over the jungle, Nami formed her climatact into a triangle, hollered "Thunder Tempo!" out loud to feel that rush of power she got whenever she used this move, and it fly.

"Cover your ears, buddy," Zoro reminded, bringing both hands down over Luffy to shield the sound as best he could.

The cloud lit up in a couple places before unleashing a lightning bolt down through the rain that struck the jungle with a resounding _CRACK_!

Two more followed in unison, and those were followed by yet another, bigger strike. Several trees in the jungle burst into vibrant flames that began to slowly shift to the trees around them.

The rain would put these flames out in time, but the Mooks came out of shock and began to panic, dashing inland and disappearing behind the tree line to find some way to defeat the flames before the rain took its own sweet time doing it for them.

The climatact boomeranged its way back down to earth, and Nami caught it perfectly before spinning around to look down at her captain.

He had pushed his way up in the haramaki when Zoro had uncovered him, and was giving her a grin of triumph. She flashed him a victory sign and a smile, and he burst into that wonderful, loud, and carefree laugh of his.

"Let's set sail!" Luffy cried out clearly for… well, really only Zoro to hear, and Zoro repeated the command louder, at which point Nami took over, doing one of the many things she did so well: getting them organized.

"Let's move, people!" she cried out, heading downstairs and knocking on the storage room door.

The three inside emerged with great relief, at which point the two boys took in the scene, whooped, and jumped over the side to help push the ship back into the sea with Sanji and Zoro.

"Do we need anything else?" Robin asked as the ship began to scoot across the sand.

"Not badly enough to stay for it," Nami assured, and began to call out 'heave, ho' for the men down below.

Zoro suddenly stopped pushing when he felt violent shivers coming from his captain, which threw everyone off and earned him some grumbles. His haramaki had gotten a little damp in the rain. It was freezing and not keeping Luffy warm at all any more, so Zoro dipped down into his haramaki (something Sanji announced he never wanted to see again) and lifted the little pirate up to his collar, hoping Luffy would take the hint, which he did.

Luffy swung himself shakily into Zoro's shirt with his head resting back in the nape of the swordsman's neck, perfectly content to stay there and absorb the heat for the rest of his life. Zoro smiled and got back to pushing with the rest, and once they were all waist deep in the ocean and pushing as hard as they could, the sea finally aided them in carrying the ship off the sand and into her arms.

The guys climbed up the ladder one at a time, some heading straight for the Galley to get out of the cold, with their other nakama flopping onto the deck in utter exhaustion right where they stood as the caravel floated out with the remaining tide, leaving a smoldering island covered in shrieking natives in her wake.

Damn, it was good to be a pirate!

* * *

AN: This concludes the second of the three arcs of this story. Now it's anything-but-smooth sailing from here on out! Wasn't this chapter fun? I thought it was fun! I had a blast writing it (even though it was pretty hard once the Mooks arrived...). This is my first attempt at action ever, and I don't think it sucked as badly as it could have. :) Though I just realized that I haven't fed Luffy or Zoro ALL DAY... Perhaps I should have mercy on them for a couple chapters of fluff. Whadaya think? Anyway, I had it ready within 6 days of the last chapter's posting, as promised! ...But the site wouldn't let me upload it. I actually had to export another chapter and paste this one in its place and then add it as a new chapter that way. Huge inconvenience. Wonder what's wrong with the site... 

I know you've been reading for an _ever_, but I worked really hard on this one (and even tried proof-reading it by myself) so please let me know what you think. Was it rushed? Did you not FEEL it?

I'm not going to work on Homecoming Hill again until I get some more of this out of the way. I write faster (and of better quality) when writing one chapter novel then when i'm writing two, and the main problem is that Luffy's character in that and in this are SO different that i had a really hard time switching back to writing this after doing twelve chapters of straight HH, and no one wants this one messed up to write that one, and this one's been going for a year now (someone sent me a RUMBLE anniversary card! lol.), and people are getting impatient to see it finished (myself included). Next chapter next week.


	24. In my worst dreams

Late in coming, but I told you all i'd finish this, and i will! My goal is to have it done by the holidays, which should be enough time because there's only about 100,000 words left to go (gads this is long! I'd never have guessed that this fic would grow into something so huge! and popular! wow!) I've recieved a few more emails from folks telling me that this is the most fun fic in this section. I'm flattered beyond belief. Thanks, you guys.

This is for you, though it's not much fun... it's long and full of angst and drama... Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

24

_In My Worst Dreams_

Luffy sighed in Zoro's shirt collar to regain himself knowing no one would hear him as Zoro walked into the galley and slumped down against the wall. Sanji flopped down on the floor of the Galley as soon as he walked into it. His leg hurt pretty bad. It was hardly the worst wound he'd ever gotten, but it had left him emotionally drained. Nami had walked inside and sat down on a bench, looking tired but pleased with herself while Robin had probably elected to stay outside and make sure no one followed them, or so Luffy assumed. He wasn't actually sure where she was, but that had never bothered him.

Chopper had flopped down on the deck to catch his breath outside before beginning to tend to the wounds of those around him, so Usopp was getting some attention, and that was fine because he had earned himself a couple red badges of courage.

"That was such a great island," Luffy sighed happily.

Everyone who heard him glared at him, and Luffy laughed.

"Kuso, uresei," Sanji grumbled.

Luffy's tummy rumbled loudly in answer. "Sanji…" he whined hesitantly.

Sanji sighed, eyes closed. He was a master chef, but he was so tired…

"I'm hungry," Luffy finished.

"I know," the cook mumbled in exhaustion. He started pulling himself painfully to his feet, and Luffy felt guilty for not eating all day and having to put Sanji in this position. …But he hadn't eaten ALL DAY.

And then… beautiful salvation.

"Sanji-kun," Nami placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of it. I didn't get hurt or anything, and I've still got some adrenaline going in me that I need to spend."

Sanji smiled up at her. Not a flirtatious smile, but a smile of relief and real gratitude. "Thank you, Nami-san."

Nami walked out the kitchen door. "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as she was out of sight, Chopper came in with a tearful Usopp behind him.

"Chopper," Luffy got his attention, "Take a look at Sanji, okay?"

Chopper instantly became a little man with a mission even as Sanji whined (rather childishly) that he was "just fine, dammit…"

"Take off your pants," Chopper ordered.

Zoro made a disgusted sound and dramatically looked toward the door again as Sanji took off his pants at his captain's insistence and allowed Chopper to give him a once over in his underwear before the reindeer predictably took out the disinfectant and proceeded to try to burn his leg off.

Nami came back in with a small basket of mikan and began preparing her own dinner menu. The rice had been steaming throughout the battle, so it was already done as she began preparing a sauce. She also got out some mushrooms and began chopping them up.

Sanji watched her prepare the food as Chopper bandaged his calf, which had a few good deep but short slices in them. Walking would be painful for a little while.

"I thought we would die," Usopp sighed with luster. "I don't want to die at the hands of pygmies."

This was such a stupid statement in itself that Zoro rolled his eyes. "Rest, idiot. When dinner's ready we'll let you know."

Usopp's panting was evening out and he barely nodded as his eyes fell closed, taking Zoro's advice right there on the galley floor.

It was quiet for a little while after that, the only sound being a few scattered yawns and Chopper working whist giving advice on healing as he finished helping Sanji and moved over to Zoro.

Luffy watched carefully and never asked any questions, choosing instead to assess Zoro's damage with his eyes. He was lifted down to the floor so that Chopper could finally give some attention to the wound Zoro had gotten the day before from the alligator. It was a shallow wound, but the skin around it was raw and red with a black bruise forming around the red parts.

It was a rare moment of calm that always set in after a battle when everyone was exhausted and sore. There was nothing to be said, so no one spoke until Nami finished dinner, which raised spirits around the room unanimously.

"Food!" Luffy cheered and pumped his fist in the air. His stomach was so empty he could feel its hunger pangs more than hear its rumbling. Thanks to his stretchy arms, he had a mouthful of rice that could choke a giraffe before his plate had even been fully placed in front of him.

"Should we weigh the new anchor tonight?" Zoro suggested. "Get some sleep collectively?"

"That would be nice," Chopper sighed tiredly.

"I don't know if it's safe enough, though…" Nami added. "They could come after us in boats or something."

"Who cares?" Zoro asked.

"I CARE!" Usopp screeched.

"Don't screech!" Nami hissed at him as Zoro threw a dirty look and Luffy cringed.

"You really think they have any boats?" Robin asked, undistracted by the peanut gallery.

"What do you mean?" Luffy piped from Zoro's leg.

"I mean, they have believed themselves safe all these years from sea invaders due to the alligator, and they naturally would fear it enough to avoid sailing themselves. They are extremely primitive, probably due to the fact that none of them have ventured beyond their shores. Ever. Combine that with the lack of visitors for obvious reasons, and you have a civilization whom I doubt can row a canoe."

"That, and their islands sort of on fire," Zoro threw in casually. "I doubt they have time to chase us right now no matter how badly they want vengeance."

"Can't we ever just have a normal week where nothing tries to kill us?" Nami slumped forlornly.

"I know what you mean," Luffy nodded.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE CAN'T!" Usopp accused him.

Nami dropped down on a bench and rested her chin in her hands. "Okay… we're all stressed out and it was a long day. More so for some than for others-" (Luffy looked at his feet) "-so how about I just take watch like normal while the rest of you take a rest? I slept today, after all. But it's the last time this week. After this, Zoro HAS to take a watch. Seriously. It's only fair."

"I'll take it tomorrow," Zoro shrugged casually. The break had been nice while it had lasted.

Luffy kept looking at his feet and said nothing.

Dinner continued with half the exuberance it normally had. At one point Usopp regained enough energy to put on a reenactment of the heroic battle he had single handedly fought that evening, much to Chopper's amazement (even though Chopper had_ been_ there and seen the whole thing...).

When Zoro noticed Sanji rise and move for the door, he decided to follow suit and scooped up Luffy to head down to their room.

"Good night!" Luffy called out behind them as they left the room.

A string of half-hearted "G'night, Luffy"s followed them out onto the deck. They were so tired.

No, it was more than that. Luffy sighed in understanding. His crew was stressed out. They were stressed and sick and he knew why. They were worried. Worried about him, worried about Sanji, worried about Zoro, probably. They'd all been through a lot lately, and without the Mugiwara no ichimi's front line there was no real defense the ship had. Tonight they had been hurt when they shouldn't have been. In truth those pygmies could have been taken out by Chopper and Usopp alone on a normal day.

The two went below decks and Zoro set Luffy's hat on the table beside Usopp's teddy where it usually sat before sitting down on the couch himself. Gods, he was tired! Now he'd eaten a pretty good meal (Nami was pretty inventive with her mikan dishes) and was ready to sleep like the dead all night. He hoped it would be a smooth night. He hoped Luffy wouldn't have anymore attacks, because he was seriously worried about how hard he would be sleeping that night.

"Feeling okay?" he asked the small captain as he laid back against the couch. He moved his arm to put Luffy into his hat, but he wasn't fast enough because Luffy hopped out of his palm and onto his belly, thwarting his efforts.

"Yep. Almost normal," Luffy answered, curling up and getting comfy right there in place. Zoro wasn't getting rid of him that night. Boshi was wonderful, but Zoro was _Zoro_. Really there was no toss up.

"Almost?"

"Mm-hm," Luffy sighed, settling down.

"…Oi," Zoro said before Luffy'd completely stopped moving. "What do you think you're doing?"

Luffy looked up at him with big eyes and blinked owlishly. "Snuggling?" he answered innocently.

"You have a bed," Zoro returned.

"But I want to stay here."

"You'll fidget all night."

"I won't, Zoro! Please? I'm not tired and I want to be here."

Zoro groaned. That's right, Luffy had only woken up from a nap an hour ago. Damn those RumbleBalls for screwing up Luffy's sleep schedule. But the boy couldn't be allowed to sleep on him tonight. Zoro wanted that too much. He was getting to attached to having Luffy snuggle against him and act adorable.

Luffy clung to the blue tank top and tried to wrap it around himself as a last line of defense, as if Zoro would forget he was there if he was rolled up in his shirt.

Usopp and Chopper stumbled down the ladder half asleep and shuffled to their hammocks, rolling themselves into them, likely asleep before landing completely.

Zoro smiled after them, then sighed. He had a good opportunity now to learn more about his captain and do some soul searching of his own, and as tired as he was, he didn't want to waste it. "Okay," he acquiesced. "I'll stay up with you for a bit. BUT-" he added as Luffy unrolled and sat up with stars in his eyes saying "REALLY?!" -- "-you have to play a game with me."

Luffy nodded exuberantly. This was so great! Zoro and a game! "What game?"

"It's called 'Truth', and the way we play is that I get to ask you any question I want about you," Zoro explained calmly, "and you have to answer it. Then you have a turn to ask me."

"That doesn't sound fun at all, Zoro." Luffy looked confused. "How do we win?"

"First one to back out without answering loses."

Luffy nodded. A challenge he understood. But it was only answering questions. Why wouldn't he or Zoro want to answer them? Especially since they were being so much more open since Luffy got sick.

"Okay, I'm first," Zoro said. "On the island today, you said something about having been in quicksand before and knowing how hopeless and impossible it is to get out of it without outside help. When and how were you in quicksand? Explain that to me."

Luffy's face had lost some color. This wasn't going to be a fun game at all. He even had the inkling that perhaps it wasn't meant to be. He rolled over and faced away from Zoro. "Nevermind, I don't want to play."

"Then I beat you already," Zoro said.

Luffy's face scrunched up. He couldn't _lose_ to Zoro like this! He couldn't lose _ever_! He took a deep breath. Maybe he could laugh it off like it had been really funny. He always did that, after all. No one knew any better.

He rolled over again with a huge smile on his face. "Oh that?" he laughed. "It was really interesting-!"

"Luffy," Zoro interrupted, and shook his head in disappointment. "You don't have to put on a show for me. I'd never judge you."

Luffy's smile fell. He looked down at Zoro's shirt in silence for a moment before drawing his knees to his chest. Why was Zoro doing this? "Ano na, Zoro… it's really not a big deal," he stammered in a way that told Zoro that somehow to Luffy it was a very big deal.

"Okay," Zoro nodded, "I just want to hear."

"Why?"

"Because those are the rules."

Luffy's shoulders slumped and he nodded.

Zoro wasn't sure what he was about to hear, and he knew he should've hated the RumbleBalls altogether for what they did to his captain, but in a way they were a blessing. Luffy had never showed his inner pain to anyone before this, even though Zoro knew he'd seen more horror and been through more pain and fear than all the rest of them since this cruise started. He just hid it really well.

Now, finally, little by little, he could come free. "Zoro, do you remember in Alabasta, when I told you all that I'd lost to that bastard before?" the boy started softly.

Zoro nodded. "When you stayed behind to fight him and sent the rest of us ahead to cut off the rebel army."

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "That time. Well, when I first fought him, it was… hard. I learned that I couldn't hit him normally." He laughed at his own ignorance. "I didn't even know what a Logia was. Even after fighting that smoke guy…"

Zoro said nothing.

"So anyway, I was fighting him, if you could call it that. I was trying really hard, but it wasn't doing any good. He made quicksand traps beneath me, and I would run and struggle through them… then he would stop them before I could sink. He was just scaring me. Like it was just a game. And he, um… he called up this sandstorm and he sent it to Yuba. To where that nice old grandpa was digging for water…"

Zoro's eyes fell closed.

"…And I couldn't stop it. All I could do was watch and shout for him to stop. I couldn't do anything about it. I ran up to him and I was shouting at him and I-I wasn't paying attention. It's like I forgot I was in a fight… it felt more like I was being subjected to torture… to watch that happen." Luffy took a shuddering breath and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Crocodile… he took advantage of that, and he stuck his hook right through me. He tore right through me like I was nothing, and all I saw was red. Red, and him. His stupid smile, his poison voice. And a sea of red. There was nothing else. It… it hurt. It hurt a lot. Sometimes when I sleep, I can see it, and it's just… all red." He fell quiet for a few moments, and Zoro touched him lightly to bring him back to his arms and away from the smell of blood that only the boy could sense.

Luffy shook his head sharply and pushed on. "I think my mind shut down after that… or I just don't remember him throwing me aside, but he must have after… something. I don't know…" He rested his head on his arms thoughtfully, looking slightly entranced by the memory that only he could see. A memory that words could never do justice.

"So he opened up a bed of quicksand beneath me, or something… It's kinda fuzzy," he looked slightly ashamed, and Zoro knew it was hard for him to acknowledge such a complete defeat. "and I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. He was playing with me. Just scaring me and laughing. He wasn't even trying. I was really fighting for my life and he was fucking playing with me. I was a fucking joke to him." He fell quiet, and when Zoro cupped his hand around him, he allowed himself to be laid down and covered by it.

"Know what Zoro? …I'm glad I killed him. I'm glad."

Zoro said nothing for a while. Then after a while he asked, "Who saved you?"

"It was Robin. She came back for me. And then there was the Falcon dude. She asked him to heal me. He sewed me up and stayed with me until I could move again. After that we flew to the city and met up with you guys..."

"It's okay," Zoro said. "I won't make you relive that. It you want to tell me, I'll listen, but I won't hold it against you if you choose to stop."

The two laid there in silence, the candle Sanji had lit flickering on the dresser across the room.

"Thank you, Luffy."

Luffy didn't move. "Why did you want to know?" he whispered again.

"Because you carry a heavy weight, and a load gets lighter when you share it with someone else. I don't want to watch you carry everything alone," Zoro whispered, stroking the little one's back.

Luffy brushed his bangs from his eyes again, which Zoro had the feeling was a feint to hide that he was wiping something else from eyes instead. "Selfish bastard," he whispered.

"Yeah," Zoro smiled. "Sorry."

Luffy brushed his bangs away two more times before finally adjusting himself to look Zoro in the eyes. "Now it's my turn," he said. "Who's Kuina?"

It was Zoro's turn to lose color.

Luffy elaborated. "You say her name in your sleep sometimes. I hear you. Especially when it's a warm night and you sleep on the deck. Who is she? What happened to her?"

Zoro sighed. "Kuina, ka? …She was my idol. When I was a boy, I trained in swordsmanship at her father's dojo. I could beat anyone… except her. She was formidable. Skilled, smart. We dueled 2,000 separate times, and I never won." Zoro smiled at the memory. "It drove me crazy. She was so good." Now his smile faded. "But she was coming into womanhood, and her father was a traditionalist. She was to be forbidden from using swords again, but before that happened I fought her one last time. Our last duel. I lost, of course. I lost to her, my greatest rival, and then she told me that she would never be able to use swords again. She wanted to be the best in the world, you see," he nodded to himself. "She _was_ the best… and I told her that. I made sure she knew. And that night we made a promise; that we would stay rivals forever, and see which of us became the best in the world first. I'd never seen her smile like that."

Luffy petted Zoro's thumb, and the swordsman looked down at the future pirate king and smiled sadly at his attempts.

"That was also the last time I ever saw her. You see," Zoro continued, "we both got really excited after that. We were happy. So you can perhaps imagine what it felt like to me to be training beside the river near the dojo the next day when some of the students came to tell me she'd died the same night we'd made the promise. She'd slipped and fallen down the stairs. Just like that."

He felt Luffy hug his thumb, and held him a little tighter to himself. "That's how easy it is to lose someone in this world."

Luffy nodded. "So that's why you need to be the strongest." It was a statement, not a question.

Zoro nodded anyway. "That's why. I made her a new promise on the day of her funeral. We would be the strongest together. That's why I fight with her sword. Because I can't forget her. I can't leave her behind. That's why I fight with her sword."

Luffy looked up in realization. "Then, Wadou…"

"Is her katana," Zoro finished. "It's never broken or even gotten badly dinged. She protects me. …At least I like to think that."

Luffy laid still for a little bit. "I think you're right," he whispered at last, but somehow he sounded like the idea made him sad.

"Zoro?"

"Hn?"

Luffy twirled his finger in idle circles on Zoro's diaphragm. "Do you still miss her a lot?"

Zoro watched him for a moment before closing his eyes. "Yeah," he whispered.

Luffy's circles became slower. "……Oh."

Zoro fleetingly wondered if he was jealous. He'd been pretty greedy about Zoro's attention, lately.

The silence that moved in after that was loud with memories and considerations as each thought about what the other had told him, and about what they themselves had divulged. Finally Luffy murmured, "Zoro?"

"Hn?" Zoro breathed tiredly.

"I'm kinda tired now. Can we finish the game later?"

Zoro closed his eyes. "Later's good."

"Thanks."

Luffy barely got out the courtesy before slipping into dreams.

After a few minutes, Zoro heard one of the girls close the hatch above them, and the little gust of wind it caused blew out the candle, leaving them in darkness. He put Luffy to bed.

------

Luffy shot up in the darkness.

He wasn't panicked or anything. He was exerting a lot of control. Sort of. But he heard something so out of place and close by that it had pulled him out of a sound sleep, and now as he looked for the source of the out-of-place-on-his-Merry sound, the captain of said vessel noticed one thing right away: It was pitch black, and no exaggeration. He couldn't make out a thing with his eyes. He rubbed this once… twice to be sure they were actually open. They were. He couldn't see where he was or his own hand waving in front of him, or _any_ light reflecting off of ANYTHING. It was PITCH black.

He heard the sound again. It was a sawing type of sound, like wood was being cut slowly as the blade drew back through the wood. Except it was different. It was a sound that Luffy had never heard, and wasn't able to place.

Now that he had experienced a couple of very misplaced-feeling wakeup scenarios, Luffy was finally getting his grip on knowing where he was when he first awoke. The first thing he smelled was all of his nakama embracing him, which meant he was in his Boshi-bed, which meant that he was on the ship, which meant his crew was near him, which was good.

His guard was tense as he stood in his bed, completely frozen and hoping that the noise wouldn't repeat itself again. For a moment, it seemed that it had stopped, and Luffy started to consider curling up in his hat again. Then it suddenly sounded again, louder this time. It sounded closer. What was it? Where had it come from? A distinct and startling snapping sound rang out behind him with out warning. Luffy had spun around and was facing the sound before it had even finished echoing in his ears. What was happening? Where was the light? Even in the cover of darkness there was usually _some_ type of light resonating from _somewhere_. And Luffy's eyes were pretty good at picking up light under his given circumstances… right?

He stood on his tiny sort-of-mattress, trying to make his eyes focus on anything. The sound came again, just as close.

Okay, he was not about to get scared off by some pathetic MEANINGLESS noises on his OWN SHIP! He just had to think for a minute. He remembered telling himself that he'd need to be prepared just in case something like this happened.

One of his senses had numbed. He couldn't see because his eyes temporarily weren't working. Of course his hearing was still amplified, so that made things seem louder, but at least he knew what was wrong. Of course that was of little comfort at the moment. He was getting really scared. He needed to find one of his nakama right now. Any one of them would do at this point, but Zoro was the closest, thankfully. …if only Luffy could figure out which direction Zoro was _in_ now. It sounded like everyone in the room was snoring _except_ his swordsman.

…Had Zoro LEFT?! But he'd promised to stay… But Luffy couldn't _hear_ him… He could hear everything BUT him! Why?

The noise came again and this time Luffy cried out and dropped down into his bed. Never in the even the last few days had he heard something like that on his ship. It was like a scritch-stritching sound now. Was he imagining things?

He fell forward on his shaking hands, eyes squeezed shut. There were other sounds now. He had to be imagining things, because he swore he could hear someone laughing. That cruel familiar laugh that never failed to enrage him… and scare him. But _he_ was dead. Luffy'd killed him. It had taken everything he'd had in him, but he'd killed him. Why did he have to still remember him? He wanted to forget… Everything was growing bigger and louder and closer in his panic, and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Zoro!" he cried out, then took a few gulps of air and shouted again. He shouted and shouted until words turned into nonsensical babble, and almost swallowed his own tongue when hands suddenly wrapped around him and lifted him out of bed.

"Luffy. Luffy it's okay. I've got you."

"Zoroooo," he moaned in the darkness.

"I'm here," he heard Zoro whisper back to him as he was held close to a warm body and a familiar scent.

"What's happening? Zoro?" Another voice drifted softly across the room as the commotion woke it's owner.

"Usopp, can we get some light?" Zoro whispered.

A few seconds later Luffy heard a match being struck, but nothing changed in the darkness he saw.

Zoro lifted the boy up to himself again, and watched as he blindly groped the air, reaching for something to grasp on to. Even after he got a hold on Zoro's shirt, he was constantly releasing and reclenching his hands, trying to get a better grip to pull himself closer.. It was as if he feared that if he stopped trying to get closer, Zoro would vanish beneath him and leave him alone in the darkness where he'd been a moment ago.

"Easy, easy. Are you hurting? Luffy?"

"I can't see! Zoro, I can't see!"

"Luffy, you've gotta calm down or you're gonna stop breathing," Zoro pressed urgently.

Luffy nodded and took a few deep breaths, but he pulled himself tighter against Zoro and kept shaking. At least he wasn't struggling anymore, and they could talk to him. Zoro looked at Usopp, who had carried the candle over and set it down on the table.

Usopp took a seat on the floor beside the couch, and Zoro wasn't going to send him away. Usopp was worried about Luffy, too, and telling him to go back to bed would only hurt his feelings and worry him more. Besides, no one could deny that Usopp had a way with Luffy.

"Okay, now," Zoro whispered gently. "What happened?"

"I-I can't see," Luffy stammered as calmly as he could. "And there's something in here."

"What do you mean something in here?" Usopp spoke up for the first time.

Luffy froze, suddenly aware that he had an audience. He'd been to distracted to notice before. He looked toward the direction of Usopp's voice, and both of the other men could tell by his unfocused gaze that he was serious about being blind.

"It's just Usopp, Luffy. The others are asleep. It's okay to tell us," Zoro soothed, hoping Luffy wouldn't clam up.

He didn't. Luffy closed his unseeing eyes and nodded. "There's something… I heard something that sounded like it was moving around near me. It's… I've never heard it on the ship before."

"Have you heard it off of the ship before?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know! Everything's all messed up right now! …maybe," Luffy shrugged helplessly.

"Okay," Zoro nodded, even though Luffy couldn't see it. "Can you hear it now?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, it stopped a minute ago."

"When Usopp lit the candle?"

"I wouldn't _know_ that, now _would_ I?" Luffy answered bitterly.

"What did it sound like?" Zoro asked.

Luffy looked unsure of himself. "I… don't know exactly. It was moving, but there was also… an echo."

"Echo?"

"…Laughing," Luffy whispered.

"Who was laughing?" Usopp asked. "I didn't hear anyone laugh, but I was sleeping…"

"You wouldn't have heard it, anyway," Luffy amended nervously, rubbing his eyes.

"…Why not?" Usopp was confused.

Luffy didn't answer for some time, and eventually Zoro dawned a look of comprehension and then frowned.

he thought to himself, and looked up at Usopp and mouthed 'Crocodile'. 

Usopp sat up a little in surprise. Luffy still had nightmares about that guy? Granted the guy had almost killed him, and even defeated him before, and teased him mercilessly and threatened to kill all the rest of them as well--

And suddenly Usopp was more surprised at himself for never before considering the possibility of Luffy being more affected by all of that than he led them to believe.

Of course he had nightmares. And with him so physically weak right now… of course.

Luffy was rubbing his eyes again and blinking quickly as they watered under all the abuse.

"Luffy, stop rubbing them." Zoro took Luffy's hand between two larger fingers and held it there. "It's an attack of some sort. It'll pass if you just relax."

Luffy sighed and fell forward against Zoro again, burying his face into Zoro's shirt.

"Are you in pain, Luffy?" Usopp asked hesitantly.

"No… No, I'll be okay. I just …got kinda scared."

Usopp smiled understandingly. "I feel that. I get scared all the time. It's not a good feeling, and then I feel guilty for being scared, even though there's really nothing wrong with it. If we never got scared, we'd be insane, right?"

Luffy smiled a little and nodded. "Right. It's okay to be scared."

Usopp's smile grew. "Yeah. Like, there was this one time when I was visiting a town in South Blue and the sun didn't come up for two days! It was pitch dark and I was stuck there with my crew of 8,000 men, and they were all scared of the dark! So I had a time of it, trying to keep them calm, because I was scared, too. The dark isn't a fun place to be."

Luffy's smile became a grin. He knew Usopp didn't have 8,000 men, but still… "What did you do?"

Usopp shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

Luffy looked surprised and rubbed his eyes again. "Then how did the sun come back?"

Usopp shrugged. "It did it all by itself. I waited and stayed with my nakama, and that way we all got through being scared together, so it wasn't so bad. And then the sun came back all on its own."

Luffy grew quiet. He came to realize during Usopp's story that his vision _was_ sort of coming back.

"Did it ever get dark again?" he asked.

Usopp shrugged. "Not in that same way, but if it ever did get dark again for me, I think the best thing to do is to wait it out with friends until the light comes back."

Luffy rubbed his eyes again and smiled. "I'm not really sure what all that means, but I can see again!"

Zoro and Usopp looked at each other and laughed. Luffy laughed to, though he wasn't sure why.

Zoro stopped laughing to smile down at the Mystery Smurf. "Feeling better now?"

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Aa!"

"Ready to go back to sleep?"

Luffy's smile slipped away into a wary frown. "…A-actually… I mean…" he stammered.

"Guys, real quick," Usopp suddenly whispered, as if remembering something. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Zoro groaned, though Luffy looked grateful for the distraction.

"It could, but it's not really something you talk about over the breakfast table… that we no longer have."

Luffy nodded. "What is it?"

"…It's Sanji. He isn't saying anything, but he's sick."

"It's just withdrawal, Usopp," Zoro argued, but Usopp was already shaking his head.

"I'm not so sure. I heard him getting sick last night, and then this morning, I know everyone was distracted and I think that's how he did it, but he didn't eat breakfast. He hardly ate anything tonight, either, and I don't know about lunch because no one was with him, but if he's being consistent…"

"…You're saying the cook's not eating?" Zoro asked.

Usopp nodded. "I mean, if it were opium withdrawal, then I could see this happening, but it's nicotine, and he's getting worse all the time. And I'm not even _getting _into the mood swings."

"How have you been the only one to notice this?" Luffy asked incredulously. He had known there was more to Sanji's condition than he let on, but he'd assumed that Chopper had been on top of it.

Usopp fidgeted. "Because everyone else has been… distracted."

"What the hell's distracting them?!" Luffy demanded.

"You are," Zoro replied bluntly.

Usopp nodded. "But there's more than that. Sanji's a moron, so of course he'd never say anything, and I think that made it easier to miss when we all think of Sanji as being so strong all the time," he added.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "It's a good thing you watch him as much as you do, Usopp."

Usopp blushed at the same time Zoro mumbled "_I_ don't think he's so strong… Have you asked him about it?"

Usopp looked nervous. "I wanted to, but there hasn't really been a good time."

Zoro sighed. Yet another person he had to worry about. "Okay. If you can talk with him in the morning, we can get an update from Chopper. If he's sick, we need to get it taken care of before it can get worse. Getting sick on the ocean isn't a game."

Usopp nodded.

"But for tonight we should really get back to sleep. I don't know what time it is, but I know that _all of us_-" he indicated toward Luffy "-need to get more sleep tonight."

Luffy picked up on the motion. "But… I don't wanna go back to sleep yet," he confessed in a small voice. A voice Usopp wasn't used to hearing his captain use.

The sniper was unsure of what to do, so Zoro waved him off, clearly establishing control so that Luffy didn't give any spontaneous orders to get out of having the light go out again. "You can go back to sleep if you want, Usopp. He'll probably be asleep in a minute or two."

Usopp nodded and reluctantly got up to go back to his hammock.

"Zoro, I don't wanna go back to bed. Don't make me go back to bed. I'm not ready to go back to bed agai-"

"You're not going back to bed. You're going to stay right here, okay?" Zoro realized as the phrase left his mouth that telling Luffy this didn't bother him anymore like it would have a few weeks before.

And Luffy remained innocent, naturally. Zoro had to wonder if he was aware of the world enough to comprehend anything as being lewd. In fact, the boy looked at him so hopefully that Zoro found himself searching for something more than innocence in those eyes.

Luffy's words had cut off, and after it sunk in what Zoro had just said, he nodded as he laid his head back down.

"Okay," Zoro agreed. "I won't make you leave, so don't be afraid to go back to sleep okay? There's no sound in the dark that can get you anymore. I'll keep them away."

Luffy nodded again, belief in his swordsman complete, and scooted up Zoro's body enough to lay over his heartbeat like he always did. Now any sound that came would be blocked out by the hypnotic pulse he felt beneath him.

Zoro started to reach for the candle. "You ready for me to put out the light?"

Luffy tensed, and Zoro stopped mid-reach and brought his hand back. He cupped Luffy in it instead. "Luffy, what's the matter?"

Luffy shook his head. "I don't know," he confessed. "I'm thinking about Sanji, and those sounds I heard, and _him_…"

Zoro rubbed his back. "That's an awful lot of big thoughts for someone your size."

Luffy slumped a little.

"I'm sorry, Luffy."

"For what?"

"I've never lost my sight before, but I would never want to be alone when it happened. It must have been scary. It must've been bad."

Luffy was quiet.

"We'll take care of Sanji in the morning, okay? And as for the rest of that stuff, I'll keep you close tonight. So do you think you can try to sleep again?"

Luffy was still for a little longer before nodding.

Zoro watched him for a few moments before moving to massage Luffy. The boy was easy to knock out, and within a minute he was sleeping, snuggled firmly against Zoro and breathing deeply. Zoro watched him sleep a minute longer, simply entranced by the round little dumpling cuddled against him so rightly. Then, making sure to keep Luffy warm and covered with his hand, Zoro reached over and pinched out the flame.

* * *

AN: Forgive the lame ending. This chapter got way out of hand to me. I wanted this chapter to end after breakfast of the next day, but it just didn't happen. This was actually "the chapter that almost wasn't written", because I wanted to just start this chapter at the next morning and leave this night unspoken for, but then I remembered a few things that needed to happen in the plot for the next night (which is a big one for ZoLu fans) to happen right. So I wrote this. I'm almost regretting it, but i'm giving it a chance, so you can decide it's fate. I'm considering removing it to put up the next chapter in its place (though the next chapter isn't done yet), but I thought some of you might like the nightmare drama scene, so i kept it for drama fans like myself. The next chapter will have some comedy! Thanks goodness and it's about time! It's been almost 10,000 words with no comic relief, and comedy is so quick in writing. i love it. 

Thank you to my fans, and to those who have been checking up faithfully in this story and haven't forgotten it. When i started working 60 hours a week and couldn't write as much i thought people might forget, but then i ended up getting a whole second round of reviewers that waited until the last chapter had been up for a month! That surprised me, and i knew it had been long enough, so here you all go! RUMBLE has some new fanart, too, in case anyone is interested in fanart out there. :)


	25. Prognosis Needs Work

The comedy didn't come in this chapter like i wanted it to. It has to wait until next chapter, cuz i have a plan about how to carry out this day of Rumbleness. The last chapter will be staying in now because this chapter is going to play off of it.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

25

_Prognosis Needs Work_

**T**he next morning felt somber somehow. Luffy woke up before Zoro to find that everyone else in the room had already left. He wondered why Zoro had stayed down here with him when they could very well be missing breakfast before he remembered that his swordsman was irreparably lazy. He had probably woken up when everyone else did, and then waited to see if Luffy would wake, and when Luffy didn't, he'd gone to sleep. 

Oh well. It wasn't like he didn't deserve to take it easy. His night had been interrupted, after all. Luffy was still confused about that. Had all that happened been a nightmare? Because it didn't feel like a nightmare. He would have sworn that something was moving around on his ship… but his senses couldn't be trusted right now. Then the laughter… Luffy knew that _that_ part was his imagination, but he'd been _really_ scared and that made all of his ghosts wake up inside! It wasn't fair if anyone tried to disregard the whole thing as a dream just because he was scared. He'd been blind, not deaf!

But maybe it _had been _a nightmare. After all, it would be too weird if Zoro had been the only thing he couldn't find in the darkness, right? …Right?

Deciding not to dwell on it, Luffy pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled up to where Zoro's head was propped against the arm of the chair. His swordsman looked so peaceful when he slept. The hard features softened and he almost smiled sometimes. Luffy smiled and watched Zoro sleep for a while longer. Oh, yeah. He could get used to waking up with Zoro every morning. That would just be gravy. Luffy blushed.

Zoro really was the best first mate he could ask for, but he was more than that. Zoro was warmth and safety and something else that made it so easy for Luffy to open up to him. Zoro understood him so well. He didn't hold grudges against him for anything. Not for the attacks he'd been having, or for the interruptions from his training regime that Luffy'd pulled him from. Not even for all those times in the past that he had gone catapulting into him and practically burst Zoro's spleen… Luffy smiled fondly at the memories.

But now when he was with Zoro, it was heaven. In fact, it was as though he liked it _too much_. Was that possible? How perplexing. It felt strange, but it felt so good…

Luffy shook himself out of it. This had to stop.

In a few days he was going to go back to being normal-sized. In a few days, Zoro wasn't going to hold him close, or rub his back, or tuck him in at night or anything ever again. In a few days it would be like none of this ever happened.

But wasn't that a _good_ thing? Luffy didn't want to stay like this at all. He wanted to be big and strong again. He wanted to be a real captain again.

Zoro wouldn't want to hold him, anyway. Luffy knew that Zoro didn't mind doing this while he was sick, but after he got better he knew that Zoro had a life besides spending time snuggling with him. In fact, when everything was normal on the ship, Zoro tended to _avoid_ spending time snuggling with _anybody_ like a man avoids being kicked in the groin.

No matter what Luffy really wanted, when he grew back to normal, Zoro would bounce right back. But this strange new feeling that Luffy was getting a little more often now had raised the question in his mind: would he be able to bounce back like he always had in the past? Like Zoro inevitably would?

_But then_, Luffy thought, _why has Zoro been asking me so many questions about myself? _Did he really want to 'share the load' as he said? Be Luffy's emotional escape? …maybe be more? 

Luffy didn't know how he _could_ be more, but he felt like they was cutting themselves short by stopping at just that.

Zoro had become different than the others in Luffy's mind somehow. No… perhaps he'd always thought of Zoro as special and just never really seen it before, but things were different now.

Now Luffy wanted to be _more_. He wanted to mean more TO Zoro and be more FOR Zoro. He really wanted Zoro to see him the same way that he saw Zoro. He didn't know how there even _could_ be more, but as he watched Zoro sleep, he just knew that somehow, impossibly, by the time this ended …he wanted to be more.

His feelings he'd recognized days ago had not changed; he _wanted _to _need _Zoro, and he wanted Zoro to _need_ him. He just wasn't sure how to help that along. Was there anything he _could_ do? He didn't know… He supposed he could try to be less of an annoyance today and see if that made Zoro like being with him more. But the only problem with that was that Zoro already liked being with him. He'd told him two mornings ago that he wanted his whole schedule to revolve around Luffy. Talk about devotion.

Still, Luffy couldn't help but feel like there was something very big that was missing between the two of them. For the life of him, he couldn't think of what. I mean, they were nakama. They were very close nakama that shared secrets and could cry around each other and not be ashamed and just be super comfortable and relaxed, more so than either could with anyone else on the ship. What could possibly be missing? Luffy cocked his head cluelessly.

Zoro took a deep breath suddenly and stretched his arms above his head before blinking blearily at the world that miserably failed to pause time so he could sleep longer. How dare it.

He heard a giggle and looked down to see his captain hiding his smile behind his hands. Damn he was cute. There should be limits in this planet for things like Luffy's adorableness, but nope -- it had failed there, too. Thank goodness.

"Did you sleep okay?" Luffy asked him around his hands.

Zoro grunted in mock disdain, making Luffy giggle more. Zoro couldn't hold back a smile anymore. So it was going to be one of those mornings, was it? Zoro loved it when Luffy was in a giggle mood. Usually he laughed outright, but when he giggled like a child… When had it happened that such a sight could drive a man among men to his knees?

"C'mon, Zoro!" Luffy chirped, suddenly up and bouncing on his toes. "The others are already up. It smells like late morning and I bet breakfast is already going, so we have to hurry!"

Zoro nodded and then proceeded to take an exaggeratedly long time sitting up and getting to his feet just so he could see the display of childish impatience his companion would show.

The two went upstairs… where it was windy as hell. It was a warm wind, but it was still windy. Noisy, too, making the sails flap and the ship rock. Nami was leaning on the railing in front of the galley, frowning and looking at a map.

"Nami, what's up?" Zoro asked as he passed her to go through the galley door. He didn't want Luffy exposed. The captain had curled himself into a ball upon hearing the chaos that the wind was causing.

"It's… Let's get inside," she folded the map in half and followed Zoro inside.

Usopp looked up from where he was doing some last adjustments to the new kitchen table. It looked nothing like the old one. It was round for starters, it being part of a tree trunk and all, and stood right in the middle of the floor. It took up about the same amount of room as the old one, except this one was a different shape. To accommodate for this, Usopp had needed to take the wood he hadn't used from the old table (he'd used some of it to make the new table legs) and turn it into a new bench in the shape of a hexagon. This bench featured enough room for perhaps eight people to sit comfortably with space between them, and in this fashion the old-new bench was built as a ring around the table.

"…How late is it?" Zoro asked upon seeing the completed piece of furniture that had been a pile of wood on the deck the night before.

"Almost lunch," Robin smiled from the table.

"You're lucky you slept so late," Nami informed as she laid Buggy's Grand Line map out on the new tabletop even as Usopp continued to sand the bench down beside her. "There's been nothing but sawing and hammering on Aft all morning. But I need to talk to you about something, captai-"

"Did you all have breakfast?" Luffy interrupted. After all, first things came first.

Nami rolled her eyes at being interrupted. "Yes, you missed it. Now, I've been trying to plot a course all morni-"

"I MISSED IT?!"

Nami glared at him. "Get over it! You people don't seem to appreciate that there's so much more to navigation than following a Log Pose."

"Like what?" Zoro yawned flamboyantly, not caring.

Nami glared at him then looked at Luffy again. "Luffy, there's-"

"I want my ham and eggs! Where's Sanji?!" Luffy demanded. There was a HUGE problem with the situation in the galley right now: There was a new breakfast table in the middle of the room

"He's outside getting some air! Now can you plea-"

"Did he eat this morning?"

If Nami could shoot angry laser beams out of her eyes, Luffy would have melted into a puddle of goo right there.

"No," Usopp said as casually as possible.

A thoughtful silence set in. That was a little strange…

Zoro didn't want a to make this to turn into a bigger deal than it was. "He'll be getting lunch ready before too long. We'll make sure he eats then, right Usopp?"

Only Zoro caught the frown Usopp shot him. The look in his eyes explained the situation perfectly. Usopp had tried and failed to talk sense into the cook.

_Stubborn ass_, Zoro thought of Sanji. But he wasn't too surprised. Luffy was best at getting through to them all on a one-on-one basis. Sometimes it just had to be Luffy. 

"Did anyone hear anything strange last night?" Luffy broke the silence as if it had never been there.

"I didn't notice anything strange, Sencho-san," Robin answered around a cup of coffee that's fumes were a little too strong for Luffy to appreciate.

"But I know it heard something," he mumbled to himself with a pout.

"Luffy!" Nami snapped. "Do you even _want _to know the situation of your voyage?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered passionately, significantly distracted from the thought of food.

"Okay," she leaned over the map again and Zoro set Luffy on the table… Where Luffy got distracted again by the new surface he could walk on. The table surface wasn't finished in anyway, and the different rings of the tree trunk made a wavy pattern under his bare feet that hurt his sensitive skin just a little. He ran over to Nami's map to stand on the smooth corner of it, and the navigator smiled and pointed to some random patch of blue on the map.

"This is where we are right now," she informed, "and this-" she slid her finger to a rather big island higher up the map from where Mookloo was "-is where we're headed now. It's about a four day journey from where we are now IF we maintain good winds the whole way. Now this is the problem." She pointed toward the open door. "The sky is overcast has been overcast since last night. Right now there's no present threat of a storm. Those aren't rain clouds out there - they aren't dark or think enough. But they are a forewarning of something greater to come. Whether the real thing swings north of us or hits us head on is yet to be determined, but if it does hit us… it's going to be bad."

Luffy nodded, smiling. "Sounds like fun!"

"Not really," Usopp scoffed from his knees on the floor.

"Hn?" Luffy turned to him.

"What I mean is that you'll get sick and pass out three minutes into it."

Luffy was enraged for a moment, then remembered. "Oh yeah… This sucks. Is there any way to avoid it?" he asked, turning back to Nami.

Nami shook her head. "All we can do is hope to outrun it or hope it changes direction. This is the Grand Line. Things like that happen sometimes, but there's no guarantee."

Luffy nodded.

Across the room, Chopper rose and walked out the door. Robin rose and walked out behind him so she could read and enjoy the outdoors while she had time.

"Furthermore," Nami continued, "this weather is going to mess with out timing. What should be a four day trip may take a lot longer if a storm hits, or the wind may push us to where we need to be really quickly. In the meantime we have another issue to contend with."

Luffy continued to look at the map in front of him as he listened to her.

"Because we were unable to take full advantage of the last island we were on, we're running low on meat."

There was a small slamming noise as Luffy's jaw hit the map.

"This means we should start fishing now in preparation for running out."

Luffy's jaw hadn't moved, his eyes now wide open as he made a moaning sound that resembled a dying animal.

Nami's expression became annoyed. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying anymore?" she asked dryly.

Zoro poked Luffy in the back, making the captain pitch forward a couple steps to keep from falling on his face.

"If we need to fish, we'd better start," Zoro replied lazily.

Nami nodded. "I'll tell Usopp, Chopper and Sanji-kun to set up some poles outside."

Luffy's jaw had risen and now he was pouting about the turn of events full force. "Okaaaayyy," he lamented mournfully.

"Nami," Zoro called after the navigator as she turned to leave the room in frustration. She turned back to look at him. "Go easy on Dartface for a while, okay? He's having a hard time right now."

Nami's eyes dropped. "I will," she answered after a moment, then she turned and left.

With only the three of them left in the room, Zoro sat down and spoke to Usopp.

"Oi. What happened with the cook?" he asked.

Usopp frowned. "He won't listen to a word I say." He sighed in frustration and dropped the sand paper, opting to take a seat instead of work. "He won't even look at me when I talk to him. I asked him how he was feeling. He said fine. I asked him if he's eaten, he just said it didn't matter one way or the other, and then he got pissy at me for prying. Our 'talk' didn't last long." He laced his fingers and leaned back against the table side to stare at the ceiling.

Luffy had folded his arms during Usopp's explanation and now he looked serious, nodding to himself. "It's alright, Usopp," he said after a moment. "I'll talk to him myself. Maybe that'll get us somewhere. Zoro?" He looked up at Zoro who was sitting behind where he was standing. "Can you go talk to Chopper for me?" He didn't want to be separated from his first mate, but duty called.

Zoro nodded. "Sure," he said, stretching his arms above his head as he turned and walked out of the room. "I'll tell Sanji to come inside, too."

"Thanks."

"What should I do?" Usopp asked, not really sure if staying for this was a good idea.

"You sand the bench," Luffy answered simply.

Usopp nodded hesitantly and slowly got back to work.

"It looks good," Luffy complimented after a moment of silence.

"Doesn't it?" Usopp smiled with pride. "I got it done in record time. The bench can even come apart in sections so we can maneuver it around the room, and I want to put wheels on the table so we can roll it around!"

"Really?!" Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes. "Then we can ride it around the kitchen!"

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Sanji's voice broke in as he entered the room, "but I can already tell you the answer is 'no'."

Usopp froze and started sweating like an Eskimo in Alabasta. Luffy puffed up his cheeks in a childish pout. "Awww," he whined.

Sanji rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench. "So? Zoro called me in here, so it'd better be good."

Luffy's pout vanished and he dawned an innocently confused look. "Sanji, why haven't you been eating?" he asked.

Sanji turned a glare on Usopp, who was still frozen on the spot and was now turning blue. After a minute, however, the glare dissipated some and Sanji looked toward the far wall instead. "Crap-sniper," he whispered.

"Is it the smoking?" Luffy pursued. "Are you sick?"

"I'll be fucking fine," Sanji snapped in frustration as he tried to keep his voice down.

It was quiet for a minute.

Luffy looked at him sadly. "That's not what I mean," he corrected. "I mean, are you _sick_?"

Sanji closed his eyes and brought a hand to his forehead. "It's just withdrawal," he said calmly, possibly hoping that Luffy would let it go if he blew it off. "Anyway, Chopper hasn't said anything's wrong. He stopped me before I could really get sick."

Luffy nodded, but not in agreement. "But has Chopper been checking up on you? Doing anything to make it easier? I know you've been hurting."

Sanji sighed and looked at his captain. "Imagine being told you're never allowed to eat meat again," he offered. "It feels a lot like that. You'd live, but it would be fucking miserab- Are you listening to me?!"

Luffy's jaw was on the table again. "No meat…?"

"That's what it feels like. Losing something you're so dependant on. But instead of just being upset, I've been getting dizzy and nauseas. I know the value of one missed meal, trust me. But I feel so fucking sick after I eat that …I just can't do it sometimes."

Sanji looked at the tabletop in shame. "I don't know how long this is going to last… I don't know if there's anything I can do to help it pass quicker…" he murmured, sounding exhausted and overwhelmed.

Luffy walked close to him and patted his hand. "I know what that feels like, Sanji. We have more in common right now than you might think," he sympathized. "But know that it's not your fault. Unlike me, there are things that can be done to help you get through it easier. This got sort of outta hand," he underplayed, "but that means that someone else isn't doing his job by the standard I hold him to. It's not because of you."

Sanji rubbed his hand over his face and nodded. Later he would be embarrassed that both Usopp and Luffy had seen him have a small breakdown, but for now he needed this. Usopp climbed up onto the bench beside him, and Sanji continued to talk about his feelings and what he was going through to both of them as they sat, content to listen with an empathetic ear.

---------------

Chopper turned to look over at the door when Zoro came walking in… without Luffy.

"Hi, Zoro! Where's Luffy?"

"He's upstairs with Sanji and Usopp," Zoro answered casually as he walked up beside the baby Xoan. "I wanted to have a talk with you, so I left them up there to have a talk about something important," he said, lifting Chopper up onto a barrel so they could be closer to eye level for a conversation.

"Something important?" Chopper asked curiously. "What are they talking about?"

Zoro frowned slightly. Had Chopper really not noticed Sanji?

"Chopper… How's Sanji's condition?"

Chopper looked surprised at the question, then he put a hoof to his chin in thought. "Well, I know he's not feeling well at all. Withdrawal can be hard on a body, but I figured he'd come to me if he felt really bad…"

Zoro shook his head. "He's too stubborn for that. You should know that well by this time, and you should have noticed how bad he was getting. It was Usopp who finally approached Luffy and I last night about how Sanji hasn't been eating. Haven't you noticed that, either?" His voice gained a little volume. Chopper was just a little deer and he felt bad for doing this, but he felt worse that it had to be done at all. They should never have ended up in this situation. "He's missed the last four meals, he's been pale and dizzy as hell, and I don't know how well you saw last night, but he can't fight worth shit. His physical strength has been waning by the day until it's gotten to the point where he'd gonna have a nervous breakdown if medicine doesn't intervene, and you HAVEN'T NOTICED?"

Chopper was taken aback. He'd never been reprimanded by one of his nakama like this before. How had it come to this? How had he failed to follow up so closely on a patient? What would Doctor think?

Zoro's voice had dropped again, and he spoke more calmly now. "To tell the truth, I'm not that surprised you haven't noticed. Do you know why?"

Chopper could only swallow as tears came to his eyes.

Zoro continued without waiting for an answer. "Because you've been so distracted by our captain's condition. You've been so careful to log every time he's gotten winded or eaten something without getting sick that you couldn't see beyond the little case study you've been conducting. I know that he's presented you with a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I understand you being excited and amazed, but Chopper, Luffy is not an experiment! He's your captain! If your notes could do anything to help him, that would be different. If you were doing tests or something to help him, that would change things, too. But all you can do with the information you've collected is publish a journal, and that's not what your family is for. Watching Luffy so closely is making you miss some vital health issues amongst the others and I know I don't need to tell you how serious that is.

Zoro noticed how Chopper was trembling, but forcing himself to take what was coming like a man. He took a few deep breaths and sat down on the barrel beside Chopper's. He decided to try to explain the situation more simply.

"I don't think you've noticed it, but when your with Luffy your clinical observation side has been replacing your usual bedside manner -- the one he's familiar with -- and I don't think you've realized how much you're hurting his feelings. Luffy has been avoiding coming to you with his problems, and I don't need to tell you how serious that is, do I?"

He watched Chopper as the little reindeer lowered his eyes and shook his head. "No," he whispered. He'd had no idea…

"Chopper, look at me."

Chopper raised his tearful eyes right before Zoro rested a hand on his hat affectionately.

"I'm not saying you're doing a bad job," Zoro explained, not unkindly. "I'm just saying that you've let yourself get distracted, which isn't a crime, but now it's creating a few problems. These problems can be fixed, though."

"How?" Chopper hiccupped as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

Zoro smiled. "Remember why you became a doctor in the first place."

Chopper sobbed again and rubbed his eyes. "I wanted to help people. I want to cure people of any illness so they can live happily again."

Zoro nodded. "Then do it. Right now what Luffy needs is nakama who will understand and support him. He doesn't need medicine."

"But…" Chopper sniffled. "But I worry! I just want to be sure he's sleeping enough and eating alright and breathing okay and not getting too sick." He choked back another sob and whispered, "That's all I really want right now. I just want him to be okay…"

Zoro leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's all any of us want, Chopper. And there's nothing wrong with giving advice and doing follow-ups on him. But if that's what you feel, then _show_ him that. You may even find that he becomes more open if you do. I know that Luffy's had some crazy things happening to him the last couple days that have scared him half to death. He doesn't know what to expect or how to prepare for anything, and it has him absolutely terrified. He needs you to guide him some more… and _I_ need you to guide _us _more. He looks to me to protect him from everything that's hurting him…but there's only so much I can do."

Chopper had gone quiet.

Zoro sat in the silence for a moment before whispering secretly, "He misses you."

Chopper looked up again, the tears momentarily halting in surprise.

Zoro shrugged. "He hasn't said so in those exact words, but I know he feels it. What Luffy needs right now isn't a detached doctor who spends an entire checkup taking notes on a pad of paper…"

Chopper eyes widened in memory and he looked down again in shame, but Zoro squeezed his shoulder. "What Luffy _really_ needs is his friend to start taking care of him again like he always has in the past - the one who turns checkups into games.

"The one who needs a full-fledged _doctor_ to take care of him right now is Sanji." He smiled at the Xoan. "Think you're up to par?"

Chopper sat quietly for a few moments. And then Zoro smiled as he wiped his eyes, squared his shoulders, and looked up with a determined look and a slight smile. "Yes!"

Zoro nodded. "Yosh. Then let's go upstairs and see your patients, doctor. I'm sure they both have some things they want to talk you about."

------------

Two hours later Chopper was reeling from information overload, Luffy was smiling now that he'd gotten over the guilty admittance to scent and breathing attacks, and Sanji looked relieved to finally have some STRONG painkillers/narcotics.

Zoro noted that Luffy had skillfully avoided a few things that had happened to him over the last couple days. In fact, other than the first breathing attack (which was the big thing, anyway), Luffy hadn't deemed much else important enough to mention to Chopper at all. The entire issue in the jungle the day before had been glanced right over, for example. Zoro had the feeling that this was only because Luffy didn't want everyone to become paranoid for his sake. He didn't want to lose his remaining freedoms to his overprotective crewmates.

Sanji, as it turned out, had been suffering withdrawal that had kicked up harder due to the stress of the ship capsizing and the ocean swim he'd had to take because of it. The severe physical duress that had put him under at a fragile time had then abruptly reversed when they'd landed on an island and stopped moving altogether. The constant shifts in his situation during the early stages of withdrawal had raised his stress levels -which he usually calmed by smoking- and therefore pitched him into severe withdrawal faster than his body could adjust. This threw his immune system to the wind and caused him to get sick on top of it all. Then his not eating had only made it worse.

The boys made Sanji drink some water and eat a piece of toast whilst Chopper explained all this to him so that his stomach wasn't empty and he would be able to take some medicine and not get dehydrated.

Then Chopper had prescribed some strong painkillers for his throbbing head and other aches, as well as something to settle his stomach (a common medicine for seasickness), and an order that Sanji take it easy (as best as he could with the whole crew acting twice as frantic as normal) until he felt better in order to avoid stress.

Of course, narcotics have that one predictable side effect: sleepiness. It took only a few minutes after Sanji had taken one pill for Luffy to tell him more or less that maybe he should go take a nap or something because he looked dead and it wasn't aesthetically pleasing.

It was only after Sanji had gone down to the bedroom that Luffy's stomach growled again.

"Zoro, I'm hungry," he whined. "We haven't been eating nearly as regularly as we usually do. I missed four meals yesterday."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "It's not as if I faired any better than you did," he reminded. "If you're hungry you know all you have to do is ask that shitty cook to..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

That was when reality hit the four guys in the galley like a ton of bricks.

"Well that's a rub, now isn't it?" said Usopp to no one in particular, which was good because that's exactly who answered him.

* * *

**AN**: Honestly i never meant for Sanji to get so sick, but things like this are inevitable in soap operas, so i decided to try the cliche and KILL him! Or not so much... I get so carried away sometimes. :) Anyway, now i'm wondering how this mini story in the big rumble plot will play itself out. I thought taking out Sanji for a bit would hurt the story, but it turns out that people like me attacking someone other than luffy for a change. :P Okay, you guys can have this your way. But i do like having Sanji around for conflict and humor, so he won't be out for long. At all. Just long enough for me to play in the kitchen without him. :) 


	26. No Dice

RUMBLE!

26

_No Dice_

**C**hopper looked toward the refrigerator hopefully. "We could always as Nami if she'd be willing to-"

"I think Nami has her hands full with the weather and this map," Zoro interrupted. "She seemed pretty stressed out earlier."

"Then cooking will take her mind off of it!" Luffy redeemed.

"She also took watch all night long last night," Usopp threw in.

Chopper looked down in disappointment. Nami was a good cook, and she could make all kinds of stuff. The fact that she used mikan in several of them was just a bonus, because those mikan were treated as a ship delicacy.

"What about Robin?" Zoro asked. "Her position on the ship involves studying and… studying. She can take a break from reading for a few minutes."

"OR," Luffy spoke up excitedly, "we could make our own lunches!"

Chopper smiled at the idea. The other two didn't look so confident in their captain's 'great idea'.

"No no! just hear me out!" Luffy waved his hands defensively. "With Sanji and Nami not in here, that means we can make whatever we want and no one can yell at us for it. We can also hunt around to find all those treats Sanji has hidden in here someplace. You know, the ones that just sort of appear out of thin air sometimes? Those ones!"

"Sweet things?" Chopper said in a high, excited voice. "Like candy and popcorn?"

"Aa!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms up in the air.

Usopp looked at the cabinets with a small smile. "I _have_ always kinda wanted to invent some dishes on this ship…"

"_And_ it would piss off the cook later," Zoro said. No matter _how _sick Sanji was, a rivalry was a rivalry and Zoro could never pass a change up to drive that moron apeshit. It was just too funny.

"Sanji can do it. How hard can it be?" Luffy scoffed.

"I can cook," Zoro claimed.

"REALLY?" Chopper looked at Zoro like he was their savior.

Zoro scratched his head. "Just hang something raw over a big fire. That'll cook about anything."

"Sounds yummy!" Luffy agreed.

"Oi oi oi!" Usopp protested. "We're indoors. And have you ever seen Sanji light a fire that big in the kitchen?"

"He just didn't think of it because he's an idiot," Zoro answered easily.

"We can't just eat something big and raw," Usopp tried again. "We're almost out of meat!"

"That's right!" Luffy suddenly remembered in horror. Usopp almost sighed in relief. "We'd better hurry and eat it before it's gone!" the captain finished.

"Is there anything in here we can burn?" Zoro asked casually.

Usopp nearly fainted. "You can't burn the ship! We'll sink! My Merryyyy!" he began all but sobbing.

Luffy got a clue. "Heeeyyy, that's right! ZORO! You can't burn the ship! What are you thinking!"

"Then we can't eat meat," Zoro shrugged uncaringly.

Luffy did a one eighty. "We must start a fire!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Usopp objected. "We can still eat meat. Just not a slab the size of a dinosaur thigh or whatever the heck you guys are thinking about. Think smaller."

"Small dreams are for small men," Zoro replied.

Chopper couldn't figure out a good side to be on.

Luffy's stomach growled again.

Zoro looked as Usopp as if he was the one starving them all.

Usopp rolled up his sleeves and headed for the refrigerator. "Okay. We're going to be inventive and make something normal sized."

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered.

"FOOD!" Luffy bellowed, no longer caring what it was so long as he could eat it.  
Zoro already looked bored.

Usopp started unpacking random things from the fridge. "We've got peanut butter, pickles, barbeque sauce, rice, potato chips, orange glaze, pickled plums, a pineapple, those fruits we picked yesterday, banana chips, fish, whatever these yellow things are, shark fins, bread sticks, ice cream, fermented soybe-"

"Let's not go over everything on board and stick to what we know," Chopper suggested.

"I can make shish-kabob," Usopp suggested.

"I'll make something different," Zoro said, denying them any further explanation.

"Meat?" Luffy pleaded.

"Candy?" Chopper added.

"Yes, shish-kabob with beef, veggies, and fish. Sound good?"

"Can I eat all that, Zoro?" Luffy looked to his first mate.

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know, can you? You didn't like pickles, and I know you can't eat beef yet. Stick with mild foods on his, Usopp."

Luffy looked eagerly at the empty stick that would soon have food on it while Usopp wheeled out the grill out onto the deck and got it going right outside the door.

While Usopp cooked the food outside with Chopper helping put things on the sticks, Luffy turned back to Zoro to watch what he was making. It looked yummy!

"There," Zoro announced when he was done.

"What did you make?" Chopper asked excitedly from the grill.

"Something good," Zoro answered. "It's a sandwich. And that stupid cook thinks he's all that because he can slap food together."

"What's on it?" Usopp asked.

Zoro took a bite and chewed it a couple times before turning slightly green and moving for the sink, leaving Luffy to answer, "Bananas, cream cheese, peanut butter, pickles, tomatoes, chicken, and red things that might have been radishes!"

Usopp and Chopper looked disgusted. Without even asking, they got another shish-kabob ready. Zoro ended up eating that for lunch instead of his masterpiece. Luffy couldn't understand what the problem had been with the sandwich.

"Will we have to do this for dinner, too?" Chopper asked before taking a strip of beef off his stick.

Usopp shrugged. "Don't know. The girls might not be privy to eating what we try to make, so they might make something instead."

"This is good Usopp!" Luffy announced around a piece of cucumber that could batter a door down by his proportions.

Usopp smiled, exceptionally proud of himself. "Of course it is. This isn't the first time I've had to cook something delicious in order to save people's lives, you know?"

"No one was dying," Zoro put in, but it was overlapped by Chopper's "REALLY?!" and since that was louder, and because Usopp had selective hearing, that was what he responded to.

"Yes," he replied magnanimously. "It was during my early travels that I survived a dastardly shipwreck and washed up onto the shore of an island covered that had once been the home to many natives, but a plague had blown through and killed all of the men, leaving only beautiful young women."

Zoro had to wonder if Usopp was making up for Sanji's absence somehow.

"The young women were in a crisis when I arrived, for only the men had known how to cook, and they were all gone. So since I was a man, they asked me to graciously make them a feast. I accepted, of course, for this was no challenge for me, and caught a huge blowfish with nothing but a long vine and my bare hands. I inflated it before cooking it, and it fed the village for a week. Then all the women thanked me the only way they knew how to," Usopp's smile grew into an odd expression for him, reminding Zoro that Usopp was biologically seventeen and making him step in before the younger boy could say another word.

"Usopp, no. Just no. We're eating. Are you trying to turn us all away from food for the rest of the journey?"

The two youngest looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked. He turned back to Usopp. "They probably built you a ship, didn't they?"

If Usopp's face was a little more flushed than normal, no one commented on it as he stuttered, "O-of course, yes. That's _exactly_ right, Luffy."

Luffy nodded cleverly as Chopper made a sound effect of wonder and Zoro rolled his eyes and ate another cut of beef.

Then Zoro swallowed and said, "I need to get some training done."

Luffy's eyes were on the table beneath him instantly, his jaw stopped chewing.

Usopp nodded. "Makes sense. We can't have you getting weak or there would be no one to protect Nami and Robin with Sanji down for the count."

Zoro smirked at him. "So nice of you to consider the well-being of the _girls_."

Usopp stuck his nose in the air snobbishly. "_I_ don't need protection" he informed.

"Good," Zoro shrugged easily, making Usopp look a little uncomfortable.

Chopper smiled. "I think it would be good for you."

Zoro watched Luffy out of the corner of his eyes as he told Chopper, "I'll do some after lunch then."

Luffy slumped, but said nothing.

----------

Expectations become tricky things when relationships get complicated.

The way that someone is expected to take bad news, accept change, or get excited could all becomes totally unpredictable as soon as the predicted response goes unachieved.

At that moment Luffy was managing to do a lot of things that failed to meet expectations by doing something so innocent that it was almost definitely guilty.

Zoro had gone outside a few minutes before, and then brought his weights inside to begin training in the galley where they would just have to hope he didn't destroy everything. Luffy was to sit by the sink and help wash the dishes where he could, and as that would involve swinging around a wet sponge bigger than he was and creating a huge mess with soapy water, no one thought be would decline. But he was surprising them by showing no interest at all, and instead was distracted by something else completely. Something he had seen at least three hundred times before, but never really focused on. Beside him Usopp was wondering how hard Luffy would blush if he were told that he was watching his first mate the way a hunter watches a prize stag in the wild. Usopp could detect a definite desire to bring him home and do something with him in Luffy's eyes… which was more than the sniper wanted to visualize, but at the same time it was somehow relieving to know that his captain wasn't completely asexual.

Luffy, for his part, could not look away. Zoro was really strong. Luffy was stronger, of course, but Zoro was still really strong. And he handled dangerous things with care. As he watched Zoro handle the weights expertly, but roughly due to their weight and clunky shapes, Luffy drew a mental contrast to how Zoro handled his swords. They would get into all these serious situations in battles--dangerous situations that could lead to certain death--yet Zoro never slipped up or overreacted with his blades. He never squeezed them too hard or hurt the blades badly in a clash, his motions fluid and smooth. He took down whatever came at him easily, and maintained with the same level of seriousness for every opponent so as not to under or overestimate them. He took care in landing light blows to the weak, and incredible blows to the strong or cocky, always accurate in assessing strength and weakness, timing each strike impeccably.

Luffy knew these things to be fact, but there was still a lot that Luffy had yet to learn about Zoro. He could massage really great, which, Luffy realized in hindsight, shouldn't have been a surprise to him at all. His opponents always ended up right where he wanted them, and pain wasn't the only way to fell an opponent. What else was he skilled at?

As Zoro swung around weights that weren't as heavy as he wanted them to be--this meant he would have to do more reps to make up for it--he felt his captain's eyes on him. He'd never been nervous about being watched before because he knew he was just that awesome, but then Luffy didn't usually scrutinize like he was doing now. Zoro couldn't figure out what Luffy was looking for in him, and that put the slightest bit more pressure on his performance and made him sloppy.

But Luffy continued to watch, oblivious to any other activity. At first Zoro had just brushed it off to Luffy being entertained by odd things, but when he finished his sixth repetition, he panted, "What's up, Luffy?"

Luffy looked surprised at being addressed. "What?"

"Do you need something?"

The (very) small boy looked quickly toward the sink, having just realized he'd been gawking while Zoro had looked like.. Well, he'd looked like _that_ and it was… it made Luffy feel different. He also took notice that he was sweating in a not-so-hot room.

_RumbleBalls were weird like that_, he thought to himself.

Zoro let it drop and went back to his training, and Luffy tried his hardest to distract himself in the soapy bubbles.

-------------

After lunch Usopp and Chopper decided they'd better get some fishing in if they wanted to still be eating well the following day. This was where things got complicated.

Luffy insisted that he wanted to go with them. Outside. Fishing. With his own pole.

Now, fishing was usually the safest sport there was. It was safer than golf, even. Usually. Not on the Grand Line. On the Grand Line, fishing was a suicide game where the phrase 'we're gonna need a bigger boat' was taken seriously by most people. When the Going Merry was smaller than any animal they would dig out of the sea, the word 'fishing' became synonymous with 'playing chicken with death'. This was an exaggeration for Luffy's crew, but for Luffy himself at the moment, it was not. Zoro could see how hard Chopper was trying not to have a visible attack at the suggestion, but he WAS trying, and Zoro was proud of him.

He was proud, but didn't change the fact that Luffy was not going to be fishing on the deck that afternoon.

Luffy was less than thrilled to hear that.

"But Zoro!!! I want to fish, too! Why can't I fish? That's stupid!"

"Luffy, you know why. Don't fight with us on this."

Luffy pouted and plopped down on the table. "I need to DO something! I've been like this for days and I can't be cooped up anymore!"

"That's rich coming from a man who almost died yesterday."

"Usopp! Take me with you!" Luffy commanded.

Usopp shrugged. "Okay."

Zoro sighed in exasperation. The boy was so damn stubborn! The other night they had watched the stars for two minutes and Luffy'd had something like a seizure. Was Luffy _trying _to hurt himself? …If so, why should Zoro care so much?

Though stubborn, Luffy was also the captain, and a few minutes later he was sitting in his hat which was resting in Usopp's lap on the ship's railing.

Luffy was wrapped in his 'blankets' with his head poking out to watch the lack of action that was happening around him. He didn't seem to mind that it was quiet, but this was not really so unusual. Fishing was one of his favorite pastimes on a boring day because of its potential to make the day suddenly more exciting when he caught a shark or something.

Zoro had stood right behind Usopp until Luffy had finally turned around and told him to 'relax, it was okay'. Now Zoro was in one of his favorite napping spots in the sun, still close to the boys, but far enough away to get some space he hadn't realized he'd needed. Being with Luffy around the clock was an unsurprisingly exhausting job. Plus he needed some alone time to sort out the thoughts he'd had over the last few days.

Luffy had always been able to make the world better for Zoro… when he wasn't making it intolerably worse. He loved danger, thirsted for adventure, and craved affection. And he was vocal in his own way about getting all three in mass amounts. But everyone had another side, and Luffy was the same. He feared loneliness, hated rejection and failure (so he refused to accept them), and kept his skeletons as secret as the next person. Maybe more so. Zoro wasn't sure whether that was what made him so accepting and forgiving, but he did know that it made him very human.

Zoro had always known it was his duty to protect his captain from enemies when they were too much for him, but before this vulnerability had been exposed, he'd never realized that what Luffy really needed was to be _taken care of_. He didn't need _protection_. He could protect himself with few exceptions.

And the biggest exception, Zoro realized, was that Luffy was his own worst enemy.

"I've got a bite!" Usopp crowed, pulling Zoro from his thoughts.

"Hooray, Usopp!" Chopper cheered.

"Pull it up!" Luffy shouted.

"It's heavy!" Usopp said, voice straining as he pulled his pole. "It must be enormous!"

Chopper's eyes were wide as saucers as Luffy suddenly got a suspicious look in his eyes. "Wait a second. You said that last time and you pulled up a minnow."

"Hey!" Usopp huffed. "It's bigger this time, really!"

The boshi-bed joggled in his lap as he pulled, and Chopper reached over to take it so the sniper could brace himself properly and pull the 'great titan' aboard.

…

"Turtle?"

At Luffy's curious statement, Zoro sat up to better see what was dangling off Usopp's hook.

A sea turtle. Not a huge seaking of a turtle, but just a normal, not quite fully grown sea turtle. It was green with seaweed-colored black scaly patches on it's legs and head like all turtles had. It was flatish and ovular with a shell about the length of Zoro's chest, but wider.

"At least it's not a minnow," Zoro congratulated.

"You're hurting her!" Chopper accused.

"Don't leave it dangling, moron," Zoro said. "Bring it in."

"Can we eat it?" asked Luffy.

Chopper got down on the deck and started talking to it. After a few minutes it was established that the turtle was lost. She was friendly, so Chopper wouldn't let Luffy eat her, and had been traveling hard ever since a huge wave had come and knocked her off course in her breeding cycle. She was trying to find a certain beach whereupon she laid her eggs every year, but she didn't know how far away it was now, though she knew the direction, and she worried that if he didn't find it in the next few days, she would be forced to lay her eggs at sea to stay alive and her babies would die.

Luffy, in all his great wisdom, decided to call her Mama-turtle and then agreed to help her find the place he so aptly named 'Turtle Beach'.

After this was decided, Zoro resettled on the deck to watch the three boys play with the turtle, and his thoughts wandered back to where they had been.

What was 'care', anyway? It occurred to Zoro as he laid there that he had not protected Luffy one time since all this had started. In fact, he'd never had to protect Luffy. He'd guided him, he'd watched his back, he'd looked after his well-being, but he'd never protected him. It hit Zoro like a baseball bat when he realized that _caring for_ Luffy during those rare opportunities to do so--opportunities he'd never realized he looked forward to before--was what had made his voyage with the young captain so happy. It was what had made the last few days with Luffy in-Rumble so fulfilling and emotionally draining, because before the RumbleBalls Zoro had never gotten to care for Luffy as he got to now.

He loved taking care of Luffy. He loved it more than anything, because…

Because why?

What did it matter? He was happiest when he was with Luffy, and that's what was important. He would cling to these days until…

Until Luffy got better, at which time the tender moments would go back to being short with long distances between them.

Until Luffy didn't need him anymore.

Riding past his feet on the back of the turtle and wrapped in one of his miniature blankets, Luffy turned to him and waved, eyes full of laughter. "Hi Zoro!" he called, sounding like a little boy on a carousel.

Zoro could have said "I'm right here, moron, you don't need to wave", but instead he found himself smiling a little sadly and waving back. "Hi, Luffy."

------------

The turtle couldn't stay on the deck for long without drying out, so they had to let her go back into the ocean and swim along side the ship after Luffy called Nami out to tell her about the change in destination.

It hadn't been hard to convince Nami that they had to help the turtle. Part of what Nami loved about Luffy was his willingness to help others, prejudiced.

After she'd 'reminded' Luffy that they would be leaving the Log Pose's guide in order to find this beach if they went, but more important to her was making sure that Luffy understood that there _was_ still a storm coming their way, and that, by changing direction, they would no longer be going directly away from said storm and it was highly unlikely that it would miss them. After stressing these points for a while, Nami had finally thrown her hands up in the air at her captain's insistence and asked Chopper to translate for Mama-turtle and find this beach.

Now they were sailing off course in some random direction with a pregnant sea turtle tied off the back in the ocean to help her keep up with the ship.

"How weird is this job?" Zoro had said to Usopp as their navigator plotted a course in translated sea turtle language.

"I was just thinking that, too…" Usopp had answered pensively.

After taking Luffy to the bathroom to wash off the salt water from the turtle shell that had dried and given the sensitive skin of his legs a rash, Zoro and the suction cup in human disguise entered the galley yet again to find Usopp sitting at the table with straight thick twine and small rectangular blocks of wood in front of him. He and Chopper were working together to bend the strips of twine into odd shapes. In the corner Luffy noticed that the Great Divine Super Mega Ultra Blue Usopp Star Creator (whose name had grown by leaps and bounds) was in use as told by the scent of burning rubber coming from the corner. He tried not to gag.

"What are you making?" he asked instead.

"Mousetraps," Usopp said offhandedly without looking up from his work.

"Mousetraps?"

"Nami saw a rat earlier!" Chopper said matter-of-factly.

"I knew it!" Luffy declared.

"You knew no such thing," Zoro rolled his eyes. "Stop faking."

"No, I did know it! I mean, I know I heard something last night! Remember how I told you I heard something last night?"

"How could I forget?" Zoro answered tiredly.

"Wait," Luffy said as comprehension overcame him. "That means Going Merry has a rat?! Merry can't get rats!"

"Oh yes, she can," Nami corrected irritably, sitting down. "Where's Sanji-kun? It's getting a little late, shouldn't he be cooking?"

"He's taking a long overdue nap," Chopper informed.

"He looked dead," Luffy put in helpfully.

"Like a zombie," Usopp added. "And I should know, seeing as I've had to deal with several especially unfavorable ones in my time."

"What's the matter with him?" Nami asked as Robin came inside.

"So long as he takes it easy for a while, nothing," Chopper said, but the a tinge of worry in his voice did nothing to waylay concern.

"What have you guys eaten today, then?"

"Usopp made shish-kabob," Chopper said, smiling at the memory. "But then we didn't catch any fish, so I don't know what we can have tonight. All we got is a turtle."

"Yeah, and more time at sea to starve while we look for its island," Nami frowned.

"It'll work out," Luffy grinned as he sprawled sleepily across Zoro's hand.

Robin walked over to the coffee maker to make coffee, because there was little else she could do with such a thing, and Luffy found himself yet again watching her every move. Or he would have been if she hadn't been blocking the way.

"Is it just one?" Zoro asked, getting back to the rat problem.

Nami shrugged. "I only saw one, but you know that means nothing with rats."

"Hm," Zoro agreed. He looked down at Luffy, who was hugging his thumb and lying in his hand, positively exhausted from a hard day's play. He would have to watch him more closely from now on if there was a rat on board. Luffy'd barely survived an encounter with a toucan; he couldn't be expected to handle a rat or two on his own.

"Let's play 'Liar'," he suggested to give his mind a rest as well as distract Luffy.

Everyone was enthused by this, and Robin went to get the dice from her room while her water boiled.

A few minutes later found them all sitting around the table, its round shape being perfect for the game. Usopp put his mousetrap supplies aside, and Robin passed out cups.

"Everyone should know this game by now, but because I know there are a couple people here that either love to cheat-" she glanced at Usopp, "or completely miss the point every time-" she looked at Luffy, "I'll go over it one more time.

Everyone gets a cup and five die. Put the die in your cup and shake it, then slam it on the table and don't let anyone else see what the numbers on your die are. You can look at them yourself, but they're secret, get it, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded. "Wakata yo! Why do you always pick on me?!"

"Because you always show your stuff to the world and defeat the point of the game. Next we take turns in a circle guessing how many different number of die are on the table. Start low. You have five die to yourself, but there are a total of six players since Sanji-kun's out, so that means there are thirty die on the table in total. When you make your guess, remember that your guessing how many 2s or 4s or whatever are _in play on the whole table. _And remember, 1s are wild. You only know what you have, but if you listen carefully to other guesses, you can guess how many of a certain number other people have and make guesses based on that. You can bluff. The game is called Liar for a reason."

Nami continued to explain the rules, coming finally to how someone won, which was all Luffy ever cared about. He made up his own rules for other games (making his crew believe that he didn't have much of an understanding for them, which wasn't really true), but followed these carefully. He wasn't sure why Nami had clumped this game in with all the others he goofed around in. Shanks' crew used to play Liar with him because it was a real pirate's game. That's what Shanks said, anyway.

"Make sense?" Nami's voice finally said, pulling Luffy back from memories of Party's Bar.

He stared blankly at her because he hadn't been listening. Sure, she had probably been talking about the game, but she could have gone off of a tangent about stampeding rhinos for all he knew.

She must have taken his blank stare to mean that he hadn't understood a word because she rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just play. First one with no dice left loses."

"Fine," Zoro said, eager to just start.

"Sixteen 4s," Luffy guessed before anyone even cast their die.

"LIAR!" Usopp crowed.

"Are you guys done?" Zoro frowned.

"I was only kidding…" Luffy pouted while Usopp looked put-out about not being able to call Luffy a liar. He knew it was ladies first even when Sanji _wasn't _around.

The game was fun. Usopp couldn't bluff at all, but Chopper, who had the turn after his, was terrified of calling him a liar no matter how ludicrous the guesses became, so it worked out alright for the sniper until Robin traded places with him and he was suddenly next to Zoro, because Zoro wasn't a bit afraid to call him a liar. But this didn't end up being so bad, either, because Luffy was a surprisingly good bluffer and Usopp had been afraid to call him on anything when he'd been on the other side of the table. Chopper wasn't as afraid to call _Luffy_ on a lie, as backwards as that seemed.

Zoro was glad to see that the captain and his doctor were clicking so much better now. No medical jargon had been thrown at Luffy all morning and the only advice that had been given was to Zoro, telling him to keep on top of Luffy's sleeping schedule because it was useless to tell the captain anything of the sort.

The captain hadn't even listened to reason when Zoro wanted to cast his die for him. Sure, the game was about luck of the numbers, but did it really matter who cast it in the long run? Apparently so, to Luffy. Luffy had great luck and didn't trust anyone else's, so he had a heck of a time shaking his cup. He could grab it and lift it easily enough with his superhuman strength, but when it came to shaking without a large hand to keep the die from flying everywhere on he first shake, it was an exasperating thing to watch at first, but eventually Luffy worked out a weird system of his own and did fine. Luffy was very adaptable, after all.

They were on their ninth round and all laughing when Sanji came stumbling in the door with a headache.

"What's going on?" he slurred.

"Hi, Cook-san. Feeling better?" Robin smiled gently.

"Are you sure you should be up?" Nami asked.

"You're all white," Luffy assessed innocently.

"I'm fine," Sanji told them. "My head woke me up."

Luffy's eyebrows scrinched up. "How does that happen?" he asked Usopp.

Usopp shrugged.

Sanji was too tired to glare at them for their brainlessness. "Whaddaya say, doc? Can I have more drugs yet?"

Chopper went over to his bag and got out some of the powder he'd made earlier. "It's been almost eight hours, so it's past time, but I didn't want to wake you up earlier. Stir this into some juice and drink it."

"I'll make it for you, Sanji-kun," Nami offered, getting up and taking the pouch from Chopper.

Sanji was too sore to do more than smile at her. "Thank you, Nami-san. You're too good for me."

"I know," she agreed as she poured him some of the apple juice that was usually reserved for Luffy. Now that the captain couldn't drink the strong flavor, someone else had to finish it before it turned into apple vinegar.

"What did you fools eat for lunch?" Sanji asked after taking a swig of juice.

"Usopp made shish-kabob," Chopper said again.

"What'd he use?"

"Beef, chicken strips, a few of those fruits we found yesterday, and some veggies," Usopp answered.

Sanji snorted. "Probably tasted like shit, but still… good job," he praised.

Usopp smiled at the praise, but it wasn't one of his usual huge smiles. It was a small, almost shy smile that tinged his cheeks pink. Sanji did not give out congratulations easily. Especially not on other people's cooking. Of course, Sanji wasn't proud of the sniper's cooking, but he was pleased with his efforts, and that was enough for Usopp.

"I'll make up dinner when the medicine kicks in," Sanji breathed tiredly.

"No you won't," Usopp corrected. "We can get by on our own for one night. You take it easy."

"I love cooking," Sanji argued weakly.

"Take it easy." Nami was the one saying it this time, and Sanji had no choice but to sag in defeat.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Nami-san, Robin-chan…"

The navigator barely reacted to the weak grip on chivalrous testosterone that he couldn't let go of. "Hai, hai," she said offhandedly.

"I'll tell you what to do," he insisted.

"I can cook, Sanji-kun," she frowned. "I'll make something I like."

"But can you make something balanced that Luffy can eat?"

Nami hesitated and her frown deepened in realization.

"I'll tell you what to do," Sanji said again.

"Fine," Nami nodded.

Sanji started talking about the ingredients she would need, and Nami got them out as they were called.

"Nami-san," Sanji said in the middle of striking off foodstuffs, "have we drifted off course? I don't mean to second guess you, because you're superb and wonderful, but the Log Pose looks a little off."

"It's a lot off, actually," Nami corrected, "But no, we're on the course that the captain has set us on."

"……What?"

"Usopp caught a sea turtle earlier and we're helping her get to Turtle Beach to lay her eggs on time," Chopper informed.

"She was an amazing catch," Usopp verified. "Too bad she wasn't a fish."

"When life gives you lemons, eat them," Luffy said.

A few eyes turned to look at him, but the group was used to ridiculous declarations like that, and made no comments.

"How far is it to this 'Turtle Beach' place?" Sanji asked.

The ship lurched violently all of a sudden, and the only thing that kept everyone from toppling out of their seats was Robin's quick thinking and even quicker bloom of hands.

"Not too far, I'd wager," Zoro said carelessly as they all realized they weren't moving anymore.

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper burst out of the galley door immediately… to see ocean on all sides of them.

Nami was bewildered. If they hadn't run aground like they'd first assumed, then what was…?

Realization hit her like a giant snowball rolling down a mountain.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me."

A rather cliché line, to be sure, but upon discovering that one's ship has gotten stuck on a rock that's arbitrarily sticking up out of the middle of the ocean, perhaps there is no better phrase.

* * *

AN: The dice game is called Liars, and it's fun! It was the dice game played in Dead Man's Chest, and you should Google it to get the best rules. It's simple and so entertaining! 


	27. There's A Rock in the Middle of the Sea

**RUMBLE!**

27

_A Rock in the Middle of the Sea_

"This is a joke, right? Tell me this isn't really happening."

"Fate must hate us," Sanji said, instead. "I blame Luffy."

"Huh. It isn't the beach," said Zoro observantly.

"No shit," Sanji congratulated.

Usopp went rushing down to check to bottom of the ship for damages. After a few minutes he popped back up top to report, "There's a tear in six planks over the rock where the wood's split and splintered. I can fix it, but I'll need tar to do it right so it doesn't leak because of the splintering."

Nami fell to her knees on the deck and covered her face in her hand, a tiny cloud of depression hovering over her. "Why can't I ever be part of a normal voyage?"

"It's okay!" cried Chopper. "Zoro can get us off with his magic! He's a wizard, so he can just magic us off somehow, right?"

Nami turned a glare on Chopper, who cried out and scampered back through the kitchen door to hide behind Zoro's legs.

"There's always dials," Robin suggested.

"I'm not getting my hand blown off! One of you can do it," Usopp stated immediately. "And Merry can't keep taking damage like that, so if we can find another way, then we need to be more considerate of her."

Everyone sighed a little and went into thought. At last Luffy looked up to Zoro and asked him something quietly. The others who were all down on deck didn't hear what the question was because Luffy's voice was small, but they saw Zoro's accepting nod. "Yeah," he answered the captain, "That would do it."

He looked over at Usopp. "If you wanna fix it, get started."

"But what are w-"

"Nami! Sanji! DINNER!" Luffy shouted loudly (for him). His little voice didn't have the dramatic effect he wanted, but it still caused several smiles to brake the heavy atmosphere and trampled Usopp's questions.

Nami's stomach growled and she got up. "I don't even want to think about this right now," she said, sounding as though she had chosen to pretend it just wasn't happening. "Sanji-kun."

Her voice called Sanji out of his thoughts that Zoro was a moron and that any idea he had was therefore moronic, and he spun his way across the deck behind her like a tornado, kicking things out of the way, pain forgotten. "Haaai Nami-swwwan!"

Usopp didn't know if anyone had a plan or not, but he had to fix his baby, so he went to the Armory to get rope, tar, and spare wood left over from the table. It looked as though it would come in useful after all.

Chopper ran back to check on Mama-turtle, and Luffy wanted to go along, but Zoro didn't want to look at the cool turtle again and wouldn't take him outside. Luffy had the feeling this was just an excuse to cover Zoro's concern that he would have another attack. Didn't he realize that Luffy could usually feel them coming now and could warn him? …Of course by then it was too late because the attack was _coming_ no matter what they did…

Luffy pouted to himself.

"What are you pouting about?" Zoro teased. "We won't be stuck forever."

Luffy decided to make something up so that Zoro wouldn't know that he _didn't_ think Zoro was overdoing it. That would take away his power of persuasion over the swordsman, and he needed to be able to convince Zoro to lighten up for his own good sometimes. Zoro had been scared too many times in the last couple days. Luffy didn't like seeing Zoro so scared when there was nothing he could do to make it better.

"It's just _time_! Mama-turtle doesn't have _time_ to be tied to a ship that's stuck on a rock. I told her we'd help her, not hold her back."

Zoro's eyes closed as he relaxed and defended their situation easily. "It's just until Usopp can get the hull fixed. He's got all the materials he needs, plus Chopper's going to help him with it. They know it's important to hurry, but this is the hull we're talking about, and they know that too. It needs to be done right, even if that takes longer."

Luffy pouted harder because he just didn't like that answer.

Zoro decided to go for his simplest tactic. "What will we do if the ship sinks, Captain?"

Luffy tried to keep pouting, but finally gave it up with a sigh. He hated it when Zoro put it all on him. It made everything so clear in his mind, because it forced him to start thinking of answers as if it was really happening.

He sighed. "Even if it takes longer…" he agreed in resignation.

Zoro nodded and, sensing that things were just too serious in little Luffy's brain, he bounced the boy up in the air a few times, earning a surprised shout of laughter as Luffy flapped his arms and kicked his feet in the air between catches.

Over by the sink Nami wanted to roll her eyes at their childishness, but it was just so _cute _that she found herself trying not to laugh along with Luffy instead. Sanji was the one who rolled his eyes. When would those two figure it out? It couldn't take too much longer…

After a few more throws, Zoro stopped so Luffy could catch his breath. The captain rolled onto his front and hung limply with his arms dangling down around Zoro's fingers, using a large finger pad as a pillow.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that," Luffy smiled after a minute.

Zoro snorted. "As if you'd let me."

"Can we play again later?"

"If you're feeling good after dinner," Zoro conceded, unwilling to say more with the blackmailing witch in the room.

When Luffy didn't answer right away, Zoro looked at him in slight confusion. "Luffy?"

Luffy felt oddly disappointed in Zoro's answer. He hadn't meant 'again' to be just 'one more time'. "Okay, but other times, too? And not just like this?"

He listened carefully to Luffy's tone as he answered, knowing that his captain wasn't great with words, and that more was always to be read in his tones and expressions.

"I mean… you weren't playing with me as much anymore --before this happened, I mean. But now you are again…"

Zoro started to understand what Luffy was trying to get at. All the same, he softly ran his thumb over his captain's back to prompt him, and Luffy met his eyes, "I like it when you play with me… because you play with me different than the others do. It's… I don't want it to go away when I get big again…"

Zoro nodded in hesitant agreement. "Alright." This was the first time one of them had breached the subject of how things would change when Luffy got big again. Zoro agreed with him, but took it no further than that.

He let Luffy slide down onto the tabletop.

"You're doing wonderfully, Nami-san!" Sanji sang, reminding Zoro that he was there in all his annoying glory.

"Shut up, Lemon boy."

Sanji's nostrils flared smoke as he turned around. "What was that, Cactus Head?" he growled as Luffy fondly informed nobody in particular that he _liked _lemons.

In front of the sink, Nami sighed, no doubt because the two men were going to try and start yet another fight that they weren't allowed to have -- especially with Luffy right in between them. So she asked a pointless question to distract them. "Sanji-kun, do you think Luffy can eat leeks?"

"No."

It was Luffy who answered her question, looking positively rebellious with the 'and that's final' stamp on his face.

Zoro almost laughed. Most people thought Luffy would eat anything, but after many nights of taking watch together due to insomnia, Zoro had learned that there was actually an official list of foods that Luffy would not touch with an eighty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole. He just flat out refused to eat them, no matter how they were served. Leeks were on this list, as were brusselsprouts and wasabi--they slowed down eating due to their unique flavor. Luffy didn't know anyone who could _gobble_ these foods. Then there were leeks--Luffy just didn't like those.

"Best let him have his way for now," Zoro advised.

Nami nodded. She didn't envy Sanji's job, that much was certain. She'd never considered how hard it must have been to keep all diets balanced and shift menus around to accommodate when one of them was injured or sick. She couldn't imagine trying to create a series of varying dishes for the all-liquid diets that a few of them had been put on by Chopper when severely injured and in her own case, deathly ill.

On the table, Luffy listened to the conversation while retaining his stubborn sit. He did not want to eat leeks. Leeks were gross. He listened to Nami and Sanji talk calmly with Zoro injecting sporadic demeaning lines meant to tick Sanji off. He listened until it just became like background noise that he had zoned out on, and it wasn't until he felt his muscles getting weaker that he really noticed how the conversation was actually growing dimmer in volume.

But weakened muscles meant a weakened mind, and he puzzled over the way the others' voices kept getting quieter until he finally broke into a cold sweat and realized what was happening. Pale and dizzy, he managed to shakily push himself up and stumble over toward where he thought Zoro's direction was.

He couldn't really see anymore, but he could hear his blood rushing though his ears loudly. That quickly became his only awareness. He didn't know he had collapsed again until he felt himself being moved, and after that… nothing.

----------

Zoro had been looking at Sanji when Luffy's attack had hit, and it wasn't until the boy had tried to move that Zoro's attention had been drawn to him at all. It hadn't been much--Luffy had swayed dangerously as he climbed to his feet, where he had managed to keep something distantly related to balance for two seconds before crumpling down and passing out on the table.

Now Zoro held the ghost-white boy gently, helpless to do anything besides wait it out. Luffy was breathing shallowly like a person who'd just passed out typically did, and his skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

Sanji and Nami had both come over and were waiting with him, Sanji looking somber and Nami near tears.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

Zoro stroked Luffy's back as the boy's head lolled back and forth, his only sign of dim awareness, if one could call it that.

Usually Luffy fought harder. Usually his attacks were a bigger deal because he struggled through them. But this time there was no fighting. The will to fight wasn't there anymore, and all three of them thought that same thing: Would Luffy be able to hold out until the end?

Sure he was able to act strong when he wasn't having an attack, but all it took was one second to bring him from smiling to _this_. It couldn't take much more to take him from this to…something worse.

Groaning and not really aware that he was doing it, Luffy tried to pull himself across Zoro's hand, visibly straining from the enormous effort involved.

"Luffy, what do you need?" Zoro whispered.

The boy started to heave, and Zoro realized what was happening in time to hold him over a cup before bile burned its way up his esophagus and Luffy threw up the bare contents of his stomach. After finishing, he collapsed against Zoro's fingers. His arms dangled limply as Zoro gently rolled him over to be more comfortable.

Luffy realized somewhere in his hazy mind that he needed to offer comfort to them. He had to tell Zoro not to worry somehow. He raised his hand to reach for Zoro's thumb to pat it in what he thought would be a soothing gesture, but his hand fell short of its goal and dropped limply into his first mate's palm.

At long last, the Sandman had come to take him far away.

Zoro sat at the table, watching the captain in his hands with blank eyes.

Luffy looked like he was finally peaceful enough now, but Zoro could read him well--he could see the signs, and as much as he hated to think it, Zoro knew_--he knew--_that Luffy's physical strength had been held its limits for so long that he had lost his ability to cope. Luffy was just too small and sick to face his attacks like he had before.

He wouldn't say anything out loud, but Zoro had secretly started to fear that the RumbleBalls were trying their hardest to take Luffy away from him.

He was filled with a surge of emotion that was indescribable at that moment. He felt angry and sad and hurt and scared all at once and he just needed to destroy something.

It was at that moment that Usopp walked inside and sighed, "Okay. It's patched up. She'll be fine now, so if anyone has any ideas on how to get off this rock, we should be setting out… about now…"

He trailed off when Zoro rose from his seat without a word, put Luffy in Nami's warm hands, grabbed his swords from where they were propped against the wall, and stalked towards the door. He walked with a purpose, and his eyes held neither the patience nor forgiveness that they usually did. He looked like he wanted to kill something.

Usopp moved out of his way in order to make sure that 'thing' wasn't him, and Zoro pushed right past him to the deck. He walked to the side of the ship, held his swords steady with one hand, and dove into the ocean.

Damn, but was he glad that Luffy'd suggested this earlier, because boy did he need it.

Swimming down beneath the ship, Zoro positioned himself for a pop quiz in swordsmanship. It was nothing for him to cut the rock, and he made short work of it, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as he'd hoped it would be. The rock slid apart into several large smooth pieces, lowering the ship into the water and setting it free. Zoro took another ten seconds underwater to just hover several feet below the surface of the ocean, feeling the cold currents tug at his body and make him feel alive and immortal. He centered his chi and relaxed, allowing the tension to leave his body and his mind to go white before he made for the surface.

-----

As the ship suddenly lurched and dropped deeper into the sea to float on its own, Nami held Luffy in her hands and watched him sleep. He was so pale. She was afraid for him.

"Please, please get better," she whispered.

Sanji stood beside the sink chopping celery, and though he heard her, he acted like he didn't. The truth was that he was scared, too. Luffy's ability to rebound from an attack two days ago was not the same level of ability he was showing now. He was getting worse. Perhaps it was because the consistent attacks were so veracious, or perhaps it was because the attacks were becoming more intense. More than likely it was both, Sanji knew the burden had become too heavy for Luffy to bear as he had been. Zoro had been doing a lot to ease it for him, but that wasn't enough anymore. And it wasn't like Zoro couldn't give more, and it wasn't that he didn't want to give more. The stupid ass was just afraid to. It had to be fear, because not even _Zoro _was dumb enough for ignorance to still be his reason for not taking things further.

Was he?

Sanji frowned at himself inside. Thinking about those two was getting so tedious that he just wanted smash their heads together. Except it wouldn't hurt Zoro right now and Luffy wouldn't be fazed ever, so he had to wait until Luffy was bigger to find a more effective way.

Sanji glared at the celery. It had leafy green floofs sticking out of the top just like that moron who was SO MORONIC that he _had_ to be to blame for Luffy's added stress somehow. Grasping his knife more firmly, he started hacking the celery into little diced up bits until he felt better.

While he was abusing the food, the person he wished he was dicing up instead came wandering back into the kitchen, having changed his shirt.

He walked over to Nami and reached to take the captain, but she didn't move to give him back.

"He's getting worse, isn't he, Zoro?" she whispered instead. She looked up from the boy in her hands to the swordsman standing in front of her, and both Zoro and Sanji were surprised to see her tears. "What has he told you? I mean… is he going to be strong enough?"

Zoro didn't know how to answer that. Nor did he know how to treat a crying woman. He glanced at Sanji for help, but none came.

"Nami, he-" Zoro stopped and started again. "I… he's not having it easy."

_It's all I can do to keep him together._

"He's in pain, he's tired, and he's far more emotional than he usually is. It's a lot for him, and he doesn't know how to handle it."

_And I feel like the hardest part has yet to come._

"But he's strong. And it's almost over now."

_He's been so strong, you'd be amazed. I'm proud of him._

"He can make it another couple of days."

_He has to._

"Then you know he'll act like it never happened."

_And then I don't know what I'll do._

Nami made no move to show that she'd heard him. She continued to watch Luffy sleep obliviously on, deep in a dream world that none but himself could pull him from. After some time, Zoro sat down, too, but it was several minutes more before Nami slowly walked to Zoro and handed Luffy over, never once looking away.

Then Usopp and Chopper came in and continued to work on the mousetraps, and only then was Nami prompted to go outside and verify their course.

----------------

Luffy roused to the smell of finished dinner. It smelled good, and seeing as how he was _positive _that he was on the _brink of certain death _from starvation, he was glad.

Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself up and looked around the room through blurred eyes. It was dim in the galley… or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was bright and it just seemed dim to him. He didn't know. He was no longer sure about anything. It was a hard position for a captain… no… for a human being to be in.

"Luffy? Oi, Luffy?"

Usopp.

Luffy nodded automatically, his arms wobbling as he tried to lean on them, grateful to find himself again in one of Zoro's hands (the other one was holding a fork) even though his boshi bed was right there on the table beside them.

"Hi," he smiled. It was a painful smile. It was a smile that looked so genuine that it hurt the crew to look at it, yet they could say nothing.

"What are we eating?"

Sanji started to get up to get him a plate, but Robin's power beat him to it and the food was on the table before Nami could finish explaining what they were eating, but how it was a little bit different for Luffy. Zoro could feel the shift in Luffy's posture indicating that Nami's words weren't what he wanted to hear, and that his pain had nothing to do with the food itself; Luffy didn't want to be a little bit different anymore. He hadn't minded at first, but it seemed that it had just been pushed for too long. Yet the captain did nothing other than accept his food with a slightly hollow sounding "thank you".

They all ate in silence for several minutes, filled with tension that Luffy seemed to be disconnected from. He never asked about the rock, so they assumed he could feel the ship moving again.

"Who has a watch tonight?" Usopp asked after a minute of quiet closeness. He knew the answer, but things changed a lot, so he wanted it clarified.

"I do," Zoro confirmed. "All night." He watched Luffy when he gave his answer, but the captain didn't seem interested in their conversation in the slightest. He'd known it was coming, but no reaction from Luffy was off. It made Zoro feel…unneeded. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Luffy was just distracted by something.

_I never thought I would_ hope _that something was bothering him._

The atmosphere was heavy and chilly that evening. It was dark already, and the moon was hidden by cloud cover. The ship bobbed a little stronger in the water than what was normal. It felt strongly like Autumn--the season when winter felt impending all the time, but wasn't quite ready to strike yet. Mookloo had been a summer island, they had expected an autumn island, but the smell of the coming storm was starting to creep into the air as well, and that made the mood quiet and expectant.

"Who wants to play Poker?" Usopp asked.

All of them had finished eating, and as Usopp passed out the chips and dealt the cards, he included the captain without question as he would have had Luffy been acting as full of life as normal. He wouldn't put his best friend on the spot by treating him any differently than he normally would, and normally Luffy would want to play.

Unfortunately this was not a normal evening. Luffy could feel that there was something happening inside of him--something was changing, pulling at him, making him think strange thoughts that he'd never thought about before.

Despite his foreboding feelings about playing, Luffy tilted his cards up enough to see them before he put them back down and fiddling with the string around his waist. Not a bad hand, considering he had only two cards and the first three hadn't been flopped yet. They all put in their chips and started raising and calling bets.

"I never bet more than I'm willing to lose," Luffy said with attempted cheerfulness when it came around to him. "I'll bet Usopp's bed."

"Nice try, Smurf," Usopp smirked, as Nami asked "What would I want with Usopp's bed?" very practically at the same time.

"Don't insult your captain," Luffy said with less enthusiasm than usual.

"Don't bet my stuff," Usopp returned easily.

Luffy let it drop with a pout. He was trying to act normal and energetic for them, but it wasn't working. The truth was, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

As the first round commenced, people began asking each other personal questions as conversation starters. Poker was the game of choice for an after-dinner game. It got money involved, but just loose change--not enough to be worried about, but enough to keep interest up for the sake of it. It also made it possible to disengage easily--all one had to do was fold and get up for a drink and any question you had been asked would be forgotten about with the utmost respect of personal boundaries. Poker time on the Going Merry was a rare time when they talked about their pasts and their hometowns, all of it in a careless manner like they were all discussing good book--as if the story was someone else's and not their own.

As conversation continued, Luffy became more withdrawn from them. He was the only one not engaging at all. He had won a few rounds because of it. But it was only a matter of time before someone asked him something he didn't want to divulge, and he didn't have it in him to play dumb like he usually did.

He sat next to Zoro, half-heartedly playing the game and dazing out every now and then. He felt… stretched. That was a good analogy, Luffy decided. It felt like his feelings and thoughts had been pulled so far from his zone of understanding that he was going to tear apart inside if something didn't give and start to make sense.

Suddenly he was very tired. He didn't want to be asked anything right now. He knew they would respect that, but he didn't want them to know that he was shutting them out, either.

He didn't _like_ hearing about their pasts; the past didn't matter anymore, it was over! Luffy had _fixed_ everything! Right? He'd tried _so hard _to make everything right again, so why did they all have to talk about it?

He got up and sort of stumbled to the edge of the table before hopping down onto Zoro's thigh, where he immediately curled up in a ball and laid still, just feeling himself breath and inhale Zoro's scent--all the while trying to figure out why Zoro's scent comforted him; why he needed this closeness.

The crew said nothing about Luffy's strange behaviour, though the looks were as present as ever. Sanji nodded to Zoro, and when his turn came around the swordsman folded and got up to take Luffy out for a bit.

The rubberman was reaching up even before Zoro reached down to pick him up.

Neither said anything as they went down to the bathroom. Zoro wordlessly stopped up the sink and set Luffy down on the edge as it filled with warm water.

Luffy covered his ears until the water stopped, and then began cupping the water and splashing his face gratefully. His eyes stayed closed the whole time and he let his hands run over his face longer than was really necessary, rubbing his eyes and taking deep breaths until he felt up to talking.

Zoro said nothing; asked no questions, made no comments.

For a while after he had finished, Luffy stayed in the same position and looked at his reflection. He could see Zoro's reflection in the water across from him. The sword fighter had planted himself on the toilet lid and looked the other way to give him some privacy while the smaller boy had splashed off.

Now he held a washcloth that Luffy knew was for him to dry off with, but the captain made no indication that he wanted it. Zoro kept looking at the wall, waiting for Luffy to make a move. Luffy turned back to his reflection.

"I don't like secrets." Luffy said suddenly, making Zoro look over at him. "I mean, I know I can't tell them what's happening to me. But it makes me feel dirty. I just… I want to include them in everything I do! But I can't, and it makes me feel bad sometimes. I don't like secrets, yet I keep so many…"

Zoro looked at him and listened quietly. Luffy seemed like such a carefree and open person that it was easy to overlook how he never talked about the past at all, especially his own. This is why Zoro was positive that Luffy had at least a couple skeletons in his closet that he wasn't willing to let his crew know about. Most people did. At the same time, who besides Zoro ever would read that Luffy's ever-present smile sometimes doubled as a mask over every single bad thing that had ever happened to him that he would never tell anyone about? Luffy's past was the only one shrouded in mystery on the ship, and Zoro had always kind of had an idea of the way his captain valued secrecy.

"I keep telling myself that it's for their own good, that they're better off not knowing certain things. After all, it would only upset everyone." He reached down and trailed his fingers through the water. "It would make Sanji act the same way he has been even if he had his smokes, and that's pretty significant. Usopp would freak out and overreact. Chopper would feel so guilty. Robin would become even less social. …Nami would cry." He stopped here and sighed.

Zoro spoke softly. "You've really got each of us pegged, don't you?"

Not in the mood to downplay it, Luffy simply nodded. "I know my nakama. Sometimes better than they do."

It was quiet again, and then Zoro asked in a whisper, "If you told me all the things about yourself that you've kept hidden every day since I met you, what how would _I_ react?"

It was silent for about three seconds.

Then Luffy splashed his face with water one more time, grabbed the washcloth and started patting himself dry. Almost the whole front of his red yukata was sticking to him, leaving not much to the imagination, but it didn't matter. "I just hate not being able to tell them things. …It's hard to not tell someone things."

Zoro could tell by Luffy's weighted expression that there were a lot of 'things' that it was hard not to tell. Luffy's abrupt diversion from Zoro's question had been like a big warning sign that said: 'No Trespassing -- violators will be prosecuted -signed Monkey D. Luffy'.

Luffy would hate empathy right now, but Zoro couldn't help but add one last comment. "Secret keeping is hard. But it gets a little easier when you can tell just the one person you trust the most."

"Telling them defeats the purpose of having them." Luffy answered without looking up. He knew that he had just promised Zoro not to hide from him no matter what. But this and that were different things.

Zoro recognized Luffy's stance. It was the same one that a man always dawned when being forced to face an enemy that he didn't know how to deal with, and it made Zoro wonder even more about what kind of a past could produce this reaction in a seventeen year old boy.

"Maybe," Zoro continued, "But those who keep too many secrets locked down deep will always be alone in some way. I know it. I live it myself."

Luffy still didn't look up, but said, "You… you could tell me things. If you ever wanted to. I can keep a secret."

Zoro nodded, his point proved. "I know you can. I know you do. But so can I. So likewise, if you ever want to talk, remember that."

Luffy started fiddling with his red string and didn't reply. Zoro was about to stand up when Luffy nodded in silent acknowledgement.

But Luffy was still distant when Zoro picked him up and took him out of the bathroom, and the first mate didn't know what more he could do for him.

They went down below decks rather than back into the galley, but everyone had finished the worried gossipy chatter they'd no doubt had after Zoro and Luffy had left, because they were all getting ready for bed.

"You heading up?" Sanji asked Zoro.

He was asking about watch. Zoro nodded hesitantly, looking at Luffy. Luffy didn't react at all. Zoro had hoped that taking Luffy away for a break would revitalize him, but it didn't seem to have worked. He was still scarily silent and compliant with whatever was happening, and Zoro recognized a ticking bomb when he saw one, and there was still that rat on board, to top the bad situation off.

He'd eat his left sock if Luffy slept through the night, and the others would have no clue what to do for the boy when he woke up.

But the fact was that Zoro still had watch, so he could only hope that Luffy was tired enough to sleep like the dead, attack-free until morning.

Yeah right.

"I'll stay with him," Sanji volunteered as Zoro crossed the room and let Luffy climb into his Boshi bed where he loved it so much.

"You gonna be okay for a while?" Zoro asked him.

Luffy tried to smile Zoro's concerns away, but it didn't work. He couldn't smile right. Instead he scooted down the blankets and curling up underneath them to snuggle tightly.

Zoro nodded slowly, more of a concerned motion than an agreement.

"I'll be right outside," Zoro informed the general population, and turned on his heel, eager to get this night behind him.

Luffy's only answer was to nod without looking up, but when Zoro turned around to go, Luffy watched him until he was out of sight.

The others shuffled around a bit more getting ready and rolling into their hammocks. At one point Luffy distantly heard Usopp ask Sanji if he was going to be okay for the night, but Luffy wasn't sure if the 'he' referred to was Sanji or himself.

Luffy kept his eyes on the ladder long after the light had gone out.

* * *

AN: From here on out, it's pretty busy in this story. There are about 8 chapters left, and none of them are slow, boring time wasters. 


	28. I'd Do Anything, citrus

**To the general public:** Please be reminded that THIS STORY IS RATED 'M'.

Get excited!

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

28

_I'd Do Anything_

Luffy wasn't sure how long he had watched the ladder before he apparently fell asleep, and he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep before he woke up, but he was very sure when he did that he heard those scratching noises again. At first he didn't know what a good course of action would be, and he listened without doing anything. They stopped, and he curled up tighter in the bed for a minute, but then they started again, and he made himself get up and look around the room. He could see okay enough because the hatch was open for some reason, but he didn't see the rat anywhere. He couldn't even pin a direction that it was coming from, and that's perhaps what bothered him the most-it was close to him but he couldn't tell where.

But Sanji was sick and needed sleep, and Luffy wondered what had made Sanji volunteer to stay with him in the first place. He could shout for Usopp, because Usopp would run all over until the rat was _dead_, but that would wake up Sanji, who needed sleep. He knew that Sanji would better know what to do if he had an attack, but right then Luffy wished he was over by Usopp. Then they could've huddled away from the noise together and it wouldn't have been so bad.

He wanted to be normal-sized again. He wanted to feel strong and confident again. He had made it this far, but he was done. Whether the RumbleBalls agreed with him or not, he felt done. He couldn't do this anymore. This was insane. He rubbed his eyes and looked over toward Zoro… to see Sanji in Zoro's place. Luffy sighed, feeling his throat stick. He was too tired to even cry, but he felt like more of him had been ripped away; not his confidence or his strength this time, but something more integral to his being-something Luffy needed to feel like _Luffy_.

He wanted to be with Zoro. He wanted it really bad.

_If he won't come to me this time, then I have to go to him._

But like everything else that Luffy decided on a whim, getting to Zoro was easier decided than accomplished.

He waited until he heard the rat making noise again and climbed slowly out of his hat and over to the edge of the table. Now came a challenge. Dangling his feet over the side of the table, he scooted off and tried to stretch his arms once he was dangling, but it didn't work as easily without leverage and he just found himself dangling.

_At least the table's low_, he thought to himself before letting go and falling to the floor with a thump. The hit was disorienting, but painless. More disturbing was that the thump had distracted the rat from whatever it was doing, because it was quiet again. Luffy held as still as the rat did, wherever it was. Soon the scuffling returned, and Luffy took a deep breath and sprinted toward the ladder. He was up three pegs without thinking before he stopped to catch his breath and look behind him. No one had woken up… which was insane, really. How could everyone else sleep through that annoying rat? It was noisy as hell!

He shook his head and looked up. Zoro had left the hatch open so that he could hear if anything happened. Of course, Zoro hadn't counted on Luffy deciding to take matters into his own hands rather than waking everyone else up. It was a good thing, though, because Luffy's way was clear. _The only problem is that I don't know where out there Zoro is,_ he thought as he stretched his arms and flew up, overcompensating just enough to come back down and land on his bare feet. He hoped to find the first mate just outside sleeping against the mast or maybe a nearby wall, but when he got up as high as he could without exposing himself to the cold wind, he stopped and listened for said swordsman and didn't hear anything.

That meant he was most likely in the crows nest. Luffy set his jaw and looked straight up again. Then he looked back to where he'd come from.

Taking a deep breath to prepare his mind for the cold, he reached up for the next peg, because he wouldn't go back. That just wasn't who he was.

His body followed his hand and _holy shit _it was cold! Reaching up for the next peg quickly, he managed to scramble up another six before the cold finally had him dropping down to huddle for warmth. It was too cold to breathe easily out here. He rubbed his arms for heat before forcing himself to move up another step. Then he had to stop and repeat the process three more times before he felt his first attack coming.

He didn't want to be out here for an attack. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea. The wind blew hard blocking out all other sound and making his head throb with pain. His ears were cold, his nose was cold, his toes were cold, and that was all without mentioning his private areas. He was breathing hot air into his cupped hands when his chest locked up and his vision blurred. His subconscious must have had the sense that the rest of him didn't because he dropped down against the peg and wrapped his arms around it so he wouldn't fall. This action also minimized contact with the wind.

Luffy didn't know how long it lasted, but when the shaking slowed down he was able to raise his hands back up and breath into them. This heated his hands, but more importantly it heated up the air he was breathing, and that was more important because his lungs were killing him. He was reminded of climbing the sheer face of Drum in the blizzard months ago, only without the added weight of Nami and Sanji's bodies. And even though he was out in the open, there wasn't a toucan somewhere that was going to come back and try to eat him. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't so bad this time; this was easier. His nakama weren't in any danger. Just him. And it wasn't like he was away from the ship this time.

But he couldn't convince himself because those times weren't this time. Each experience was something new, and had to be viewed as such because he knew that this time the biggest danger was literally exposure, and healthy people died of that every day.

The cold made him feel naked, and the night made him feel alone in the universe. He couldn't be out here for much longer or he'd stop breathing for good, and he was sure of that. He could feel it.

Taking another couple deep breaths, he pulled himself up using the mast for balance and made the mistake of looking down along the way. Wow, he was high. Luffy loved heights when they weren't able to cause him enormous amounts of pain outside of battle for no reason. Luffy wasn't fond of pain that he hadn't rightfully earned.

He kept one hand on the mast and reached up with the other to grab the peg above him. Only when he had a good grip did he reach up with the other hand and snap up to follow it. He did this twice more, realizing that his movements weren't as second nature as they usually felt. He was losing coordination. It was getting painful to stretch just that small distance to the next step up.

He strained to reach the next one, breathing hard and exerting all his strength… and managed to grab a hold of it.

"OW!" When he snapped up after it this time, it stung like hell and didn't go away. "Ow ow ow…" he whimpered, trying to cradle both of his arms.

Tears formed against his will and it was all he could do to keep them from falling down his cheeks.

Couldn't he catch a break? Couldn't he just get to Zoro without having to suffer his way up his own mast? He felt ashamed. He'd put himself in his current situation, after all. Why hadn't he woken Sanji? Why couldn't he _ever_ think about consequences seriously?

He looked over the side of the peg below him and assessed that he was about fifty miles above the deck right now and couldn't go back anymore. He was only about six pegs away from the mast cross that the crows nest sat on-almost level with the furled sail. He was relieved that he'd put so much behind him, but the relief was shallow seeing as how six more pegs was starting to look like the entire distance he'd climbed all over again.

Looking forward and not behind, Luffy held his breath, gritted his teeth against the cold and the pain, and reached up for the next peg. It fell short and snapped back painfully. "OOOWW!" Luffy cried out. It hurt more each time, and the cold had become unbearable. His chest was locking up intermittently between gasps for air.

He tried again… and missed again. Now he was getting angry at himself. He couldn't just stay here, and there was absolutely no good reason that he shouldn't be able to-

Understanding hit Luffy so suddenly that his tears began to fall unchecked.

Not his powers. Not now. He couldn't lose his powers now.

Starting to panic, he stretched up for the peg again, but his hand couldn't even reach halfway. He tried again… and again… and again until finally his arm didn't stretch at all no matter how much exertion he put into it. He strained until his face turned red, but it did no good.

He couldn't stretch anymore.

Sobbing by now, he pressed his forehead against the mast, trying not to shake so hard that he might lose his grip.

It was hard to move at all with how cold it was, but Luffy knew he had to move if he ever wanted to get out of the cold. It would be cold everywhere except in his hat and with Zoro. Since he didn't trust himself to get back down the ladder again, there was really only one option, and luckily it was the more favorable one. Gritting his teeth so they wouldn't chatter, he unfolded his arms and took hold in the mast wood. It would be one peg at a time now. With the pain of half-frozen muscles he began to ascend in this new way, breathing evenly to control his mind so he didn't freak out or slip. He made it up to the next peg and stopped to rub warmth into his arms and legs before setting himself to start climbing again, telling himself all the while that there were only three more pegs between him and the crows nest.

* * *

Zoro laid back in the crows nest and looked at the cloudy and therefore featureless sky. He wasn't really _looking _at the lack of stars, though, because his mind was full enough. Something was bothering Luffy, and he was very worried that the problem was him.

He told himself logically that Luffy had merely capped off on the treatment of the RumbleBalls and had closed off, but the non-logical part of his mind feared that he had done something wrong. And if Luffy had closed off, then how would he find relief? Wounds that festered never got better-only worse. Would he start talking again? Had the attack that afternoon been so bad? Or had it just been the straw that broke the camel's back?

Zoro had the feeling it was the latter, but he didn't know how to help. If Luffy didn't come to him when he reached out, then he would be stuck. He wasn't very knowledgeable about relationships sometimes. Especially complicated ones. Their relationship had been simple before. Now it felt more… involved. It hadn't changed, but it so had. At least it had the way Zoro saw it. It felt different now. It was… more.

He hoped Luffy was sleeping soundly. The kid needed a break after the night before. Damn rat. Damn nightmares. Damn everything that scared the secretive captain who had so recently been nigh invincible to them all.

Zoro yawned. He was tired. His body was exhausted but his mind wouldn't let him sleep, which was kind of good because he didn't want to sleep-he wanted to be awake to hear if anything happened way down below him.

He used to think about Kuina on nights like this…

There was a little sound outside the crows nest, and Zoro quirked a brow. There was no way any rat would have come up the mast for no good reason, but as he listened to the scratching and squeaking sounds he didn't know what else it could be. There weren't a lot of possibilities in the middle of the ocean.

Whatever it was, it was slow coming, though. What would make a rat struggle so hard just to get into a tub at the top of a ship when it smelled no food inside of it? It was a nice night to go exploring, Zoro supposed, but the crows nest was a bit out of the way for an animal, he thought.

A rat would make a good meal later. He shifted a little so that he'd be able to kill anything that came creeping over the side.

He hesitated when something moved near the edge, but didn't hop up and race along it.

What the hell?

Then he heard scrambling noises and a familiar little cry and even as '_He wouldn't!'_ raced through his mind, Zoro was up and instinctively reaching over the side to pull up the little body that he knew was about to fall.

He felt rather than saw his captain abandon the wood for his hand, and scrambled up to see Luffy as he brought him in close.

Luffy was very pale, curled into a ball and trembling as hard as his body would let him short of actually seizing.

"Luffy?" Zoro pulled himself up and looked over the side of the nest to the deck that was so far below. "How did you- Did you _climb_ up here?"

Luffy whimpered and curled up tighter.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you wake someone? What if something had happened to you? It's way to cold for you to be outside. You could have fallen or-" He stopped when his eyes went back to Luffy and this time he really took him in. The captain was cold to the touch, still in his ball and drained of color, and his hands and feet were raw and bleeding. Luffy'd really struggled to get to him, and he hadn't done it on a whim.

"Luffy-"

The boy let out a sob and shook his head wildly. "Don't make me go back!"

"Luffy, what happened?"

The boy shuddered at the concern in Zoro's voice. Making himself move again, he reached for Zoro's shirt and tucked himself up against the strong chest where it was warm and safe.

"Luffy?" Zoro whispered again.

"Couldn't sleep," Luffy said softly. "The-there was… it was making noise again and I couldn't sleep."

"The rat?"

Luffy nodded. "It was moving around and no one else was waking up, but it sounded close and I-I didn't know where it was." He sniffled and whimpered, "I couldn't find it."

"So why didn't you wake Sanji?" Zoro's voice was gentle now.

"Be-because… I didn't want the rat to hear me and come."

"So you ran across the floor with the rat nearby to get to the ladder instead? Do you realize how dangerous that was?"

Luffy continued to shake with suppressed emotion and didn't answer.

"What if you'd seen the rat? Those things carry disease and could tear you to pieces right now!" he didn't care if his words hurt Luffy's pride; the captain had to understand. "If you weren't too scared to run across the floor and climb out of the hold, then I can't believe your reason for not waking Sanji. What the hell possessed you to climb all the way up here when all the others were right next to you? You could have stopped breathing and died climbing up here, do you realize that? What on earth is worth that?"

Luffy didn't answer.

"Luffy, why did you _really _not wake Sa-"

"_Because Sanji's not Zoro!"_

Luffy's words cut through Zoro so sharply that they pinned him to the mast behind him and held him captive.

"It won't stop, Zoro! I need it to stop! Make it stop… please make it stop…" he trailed off into painfully harsh sobs and babble.

The dam had broken and everything Luffy'd been holding in came rushing out and it was all Zoro could do to gather himself together enough to move.

"Take your arms out of your robe."

It took a moment for Luffy to register that. "But it's cold," he hiccupped.

"That's alright. It'll be fine."

Luffy didn't understand, but he didn't have to because this was Zoro, so he pushed himself up a little and struggled to get his shaking hands to untie the knot he'd gone berserk on when tying. When he got it loose enough Zoro surprised him by moving down to pull it off altogether.

"Take it off and lay down again."

Luffy was beyond questioning. He just needed… something. He needed Zoro to help him and he didn't care how at that point.

He slid his arms out quickly, gasping at the blast of cold air on his skin, but made sure the cloth was still wrapped around him from the waste down as Zoro guided him back down again.

Then the massage started. Luffy had hoped that might be what Zoro'd been planning, but it felt different this time. Skin on skin felt hotter and better. Zoro would start at his shoulders and work his way down one half of his back and before moving to the other. His hands were warm and held the heat around Luffy well, but something in Zoro's tone had Luffy thinking that there would be more to this than there had been before. Then Zoro stroked a place that felt really good that had never felt that way the last times Zoro had brushed it.

Zoro, for his part, was moving gently over Luffy at first before getting increasingly deeper each time, carefully watching for when it became too much and then backing off some to find that center pressure.

What he didn't expect was for Luffy to cry out on the third pass. He wasn't even really pushing very hard, but Luffy's body wasn't as pliable as it usually was.

"Luffy, you okay?"

The boy clenched his fists and didn't answer.

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Luffy shook his head, but Zoro wasn't buying it. Something was off.

"What's the matter?"

It was quiet. Zoro rubbed his skin gently to get the blood flowing through him faster. Then Luffy said something that Zoro wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"…What did you say?"

"I can't stretch right now."

"...Is…is it like an attack?"

Luffy blushed and hid it by wiping his eyes. "Doesn't hurt…"

Zoro pressed a little harder. Luffy grunted.

"Sorry. I just wanted to… Does it hurt when I press?"

"No… I'm just not used to feeling it like that. It-" he blushed harder. "It feels good. Don't stop?"

Hearing those last phrases directed at him by Luffy had Zoro blushing too as he went back to touching Luffy with purpose. He decided to start over again since it was obviously working.

As Luffy's skin warmed, his shaking slowed and finally stopped, eyes fell closed and he let himself enjoy what was happening, which was exactly what Zoro had been hoping for. He moved his fingers over Luffy's arms for some more delicate work.

Accommodating for Luffy's current limitations, Zoro slowly took his arm and rotated it around at the shoulder before bending it at the elbow and then straight again. He went down to the small hand and worked the wrist a bit before folding and unfolding the fingers and thumb. Then he gave the palm a squeeze before moving back up the arm, rolling the skin back and forth over the muscle before reaching the deltoid and laying the arm back down to move to the other one.

Luffy had tensed when Zoro had first gone for his arm because he didn't know why Zoro would do something like that, and it took him several seconds to understand. First of all, it felt surprisingly good to have his appendages massaged, but more than that it meant that Luffy was relinquishing control of them. His arms were being moved, but he wasn't controlling them. Really it was the same as what the RumbleBalls were doing, taking control of his body, except now it was Zoro. Luffy trusted Zoro, and that made giving up control easier-something he had secretly been struggling mightily with that day. Giving in made it easier than fighting it or holding back from it… was that like staying calm when he had an attack? Would accepting it temporarily make it easier? Would it help him to keep from panicking?

His thoughts drifted off in other directions as Zoro moved back up his right arm and switched to the left. Had he been moaning? He wasn't sure. He couldn't be embarrassed if he had, this felt good as sin. He'd stopped crying at some point, too. He'd been so right to come for Zoro.

As Zoro worked Luffy's left arm he blushed harder at the sounds Luffy made. He was becoming hard as a rock. Then the moaning and the gasping was joined by arching and panting as Luffy abandoned control and gave in completely to whatever Zoro made him feel. The swordsman noticed that Luffy got especially loud when his lower back got attention, so he focused on that. The elasticity in Luffy's body had not returned yet and that was working great for what Zoro was doing because he could really loosen the Rumble victim up when there was less give to his bone structure. That was good because of what Zoro was about to try.

Luffy had too much tension built up inside of him. It would take more than what Zoro had given him before now to release it. He would just make sure to watch if Luffy showed any signs of discomfort so he could stop.

Luffy's mind was blank. Nothing had ever felt like this before. It wasn't as relaxing as the last ones had been-those had put him to sleep whereas this one was waking certain parts of him up. He couldn't help it, that's just the way it was happening. What was more, he didn't care. For the first time in days he wasn't thinking about anything beyond what was happening to him right in that moment. He was thinking about nothing but Zoro, that he was with Zoro, that Zoro was with him, that right then everything was perfect.

Zoro's thumbs moved to the crest of his ass and Luffy found it hard to resist thrusting forward. It vaguely occurred to him that he hadn't jacked off in nearly eight days when he couldn't manage to put up any resistance. He may have been a virgin and didn't know what he liked yet, but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it as extensively as the next teenager. He was now certain that he liked having his ass felt, though. He was leaking like a water fountain and he wasn't even touching himself! That was a first.

Every frustration he held toward himself, toward his weakness and stupidity and fear; all the anger at the pain and the not knowing what would happen next; the self-loathing he had been feeling for putting Zoro through all of this for him-everything collected down south until the pressure built up like a geyser. He felt his balls tensing and tried to fight it because what would Zoro think?

Almost as if Zoro read his mind, Luffy's test of wills between his two heads was overpowered altogether when he felt a little more pressure thrusting him forward. He cried out in surprised pleasure as he came hard, body arched forward and trembling as release fired through every nerve in his body. His fists clenched hard enough to draw blood from his own palms and his vision faded until white was all that was left. He managed to take in a loud gasp of air and cry out again as his dick shot out another volley, and then a third, a fourth, fifth, sixth… nine rounds total until Luffy's sensitivity became so strong that and he had to stop moving or start screaming from the intensity of it. There was such a thing as too much pleasure, and Luffy had found it.

When he finally collapsed into Zoro's palm, chest heaving, skin flushed all over, he didn't feel the least bit cold anymore. Afterglow hit him hard and made it difficult to think about the repercussions of what had just happened.

Zoro's fingers moved back up to his shoulders, rubbing much more gently now than before. He was acting just as caring as before, which was _really_ surprising and made Luffy think that maybe he didn't realize what had just happened… but he was too tired to think about it. Thoughts didn't make sense anyway.

Yet Luffy realized that if it had been _anyone_ else-anyone _other than _Zoro-this would have had him freaking out. Hell, he'd have gone all-defenses-up at the no clothes part. But being with Zoro, even being _submissive _to Zoro, felt so right. It didn't matter in what _way_ they were together as long as they _were_. He wanted every little thing that was Zoro. His caring nature, his strength and determination, his spirit, his voice, his scent, his attitude, his strange sleep patterns and little personality quirks, even his nervous habits were all part of what made Zoro so perfectly Zoro, and Luffy wanted it all, and he had it all right here against his body right now and he never, never wanted to let it go. Zoro was his… Zoro was…

And then suddenly Luffy had a thought that was so big and so obvious that he didn't know how he'd possibly missed it for so long.

_I've fallen in love with Zoro_, he thought to himself, and laughed quietly in slight delirium when a wave of shock and happiness hit him like a wrecking ball. _How long ago did that happen?_

He could have thought more about it, but his mind was hazed over in afterglow and there was nothing else he wanted to think about. He was in love for the first time in his life! And it felt incredible! It felt so good to actually be _in love _with Zoro that nothing else mattered just then. He snuggled up to Zoro's chest like he always did, but it was different now. Everything had changed.

He distantly felt Zoro covering him up again, and at four inches tall, inside of a crows nest, unable to stretch, basically naked and in danger of exposure, Luffy felt the safer than he had in years when he fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his lips.

The world made sense, and it was good.


	29. Promise Me

As I said last time, I prefer the version posted on this site for the last chapter, however, for those of us who like having things a little more 'descriptive', there is a slightly smuttier version of the last chapter on my AFFnet account. Go to my profile and then click 'homepage' to read it. Don't PM me and ask where it is, because i'm awful about responding to people in the same month... -.-; So if you're still confused, read the bottom of my profile for more instructions.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

29

_Promise Me_

Zoro hadn't planned for it to go as far as it had. He'd only meant to make Luffy feel a little better than a normal massage would do, and he didn't know what to do when Luffy actually went over the edge… but when Luffy tensed and shuddered for several moments before collapsing in a heap to catch his breath, Zoro felt a solemn pride in himself. Only _he_ could make Luffy feel and look and sound like that. Only him. And he loved it. 

That was when he could no longer deny that something had drastically changed in himself.

It wasn't right as Luffy was now, but when he was big again, if it were ever possible that he might want to pursue--

_But he never would_, he told himself, _so why go there?_

He moved the massage back up to his shoulders while Luffy came down because he wasn't sure how the proud captain would react now that it was over. But after a few more minutes Luffy began to grope toward where he knew Zoro was, and Zoro carried him closer so that Luffy could grab his shirt and pull himself right up against him and be blocked from the chills that had finally set in again. The smaller boy had made no move to rise or speak. He just snuggled there all sated and sleepy. He even giggled a little at one point, which Zoro hoped was a good sign.

Zoro had pondered it for days, and now he finally realized just what had been missing from his life before Luffy that he had hadn't known he'd needed so badly; Zoro had never had anyone permanent in his life to protect. He'd had friends, but never anyone that depended on him heavily. No one had considered him family since he had left to find Mihawk those years ago. Then Luffy had come walking up to him out of nowhere one day and given him a place to belong. He'd given Zoro that person that he could protect and care for.

After finding that in another person for the first time, Zoro's captain had only made his family grow, rewarding him for being his first mate in treasures much more precious than diamonds and gold.

Now he watched that person drift to sleep cuddled over his heart, Zoro realized what Luffy was to him. A life without Luffy wasn't really living at all. Over the last few days those feelings had strengthened, but they weren't new. They'd always been there. He just hadn't ever recognized them before.

He was in love with Luffy.

Zoro covered his captain back up in his robe and waited until he was sure the boy was fully asleep to climb out of the crows nest and trade places with Usopp for the rest of the night.

The long-nosed boy had grumbled at first, but then started to panic upon hearing that Luffy had gone outside, and finally consented after Chopper had drowsily looked over Luffy for a minute and given him the okay. No one asked how Luffy's clothes had become his blanket, but perhaps that was because Luffy was Luffy and no explanation was needed or, frankly, desired.

After they'd all gone back to bed and Usopp had gone up top, Zoro had moved over to the couch opposite Sanji's, where he was now. For the longest time he just felt and listened to Luffy sleep against him in the dark. He was so cute. Every few minutes he would snuggle a little closer and then relax again.

_That might take some getting used to when he gets big again_, Zoro thought with a smile. 

Then sighed and closed his eyes, reality clashing with dreams.

He understood that he was in love, but instead of bringing him great resolution, it hurt. It hurt and it terrified him, because Luffy was above any normal person, destined to be greater than the rest. Zoro was destined too, he believed, but _Luffy_… Luffy's soul was pure and his heart was innocent on top of it all and people like that were untouchable. How could Zoro ruin him?

But that didn't change how he wanted Luffy. That he hoped against all hope… Because Luffy was everything to him, and Zoro wanted to _give_ him everything…

But he would hope and want from the sidelines, and he would force himself to be satisfied there, because he would never be wanted by Luffy in the way he truly wished. Luffy enjoyed having him as his first mate and best friend, and Zoro was grateful he had even that much, because the way he felt about it was that when you truly love someone, you accept anything that's offered like a lifeline, but you never _take_ anything that's not given because if you do, nothing else may ever be offered, and once that lifeline is gone… what else is there?

Best to act normal, Zoro thought to himself, _He'll let you know if he wants to talk about what happened, if he ever wants more... And if he never does… _he sighed, _If that's what he wants, then that's okay too._

Luffy's friendship was more than Zoro deserved, and he would walk on water to keep it.

------------------

By the time Luffy shifted around and rubbed his eyes it was well past dawn. Instead of getting up right away, he laid still again feeling positively blissful… until the memory of the night before hit him like a wrecking ball.

Luffy froze, suddenly very awake. Last night. …It had been real, hadn't it? That had really happened? Gods, what was he supposed to say? Do?

Luffy's heart clenched. He knew he was in love, (and WOW, was _that_ a new feeling!) but he didn't know what was supposed to happen _afterward_. He only knew what he _hoped_ would happen, and had no idea how to _make _that happen, and thinking back, he'd sort of gotten off on a rather embarrassing start.

After he'd cum the night before, he'd just fallen asleep right there like all was perfectly normal with the world. He hoped Zoro wasn't disgusted with him…

He doubted Zoro would care about that really. Zoro understood the human body and the consequences of what he'd been doing, and he hadn't stopped. He wouldn't hold it against his captain. In fact Luffy truly suspected that Zoro had done what he'd done on purpose, knowing what the little pirate had needed. He suspected this because if it had been an embarrassing accident for Zoro, Luffy probably wouldn't have woken up with him.

So how _did _Zoro feel? Not just about last night, but what did he feel for Luffy? Anything aside from companionship and loyalty? Did they stop at 'very close nakama' for Zoro, or could there be more?

Suddenly, talking about his feelings with Zoro felt like a very scary and stupid idea.

He laid very still as the shooting range in his mind gave him nothing. It didn't even fire blanks of ideas. It just sat there all quiet with some insects humming and deserted him in his veritable battlefield of cluelessness.

As his mind raced nowhere, it occurred to him that he was looking at his sleeve, which someone had put on him again, and noticed after some time that it wasn't the same outfit he'd had the night before. It looked and felt the same, but it definitely wasn't. How many of these robes had the girls made him? Maybe Robin had been bored. Or maybe… Exactly how late _was_ it?

His tummy rumbled. No wonder he couldn't think.

"Morning, Sencho," Zoro greeted.

Luffy's toes curled at the sound of Zoro's voice. Zoro didn't _sound_ disgusted… He actually sounded normal. Well, as normal as he'd sounded the last couple days, which was really a little more patient than normal. Was Luffy reading too much into this?

"Hi, Zoro," he answered carefully, pushing himself to sit up. He couldn't look Zoro in the eyes yet.

"You hungry?" Zoro asked him.

Luffy knew that voice. Zoro was making it purposefully comforting, which was his way of letting Luffy know that he understood last night to be a natural incident, a side effect to what he was doing and nothing more than that. Zoro would never think anything of it if Luffy didn't make it into more than it was. That was fine with Luffy. A new world had opened up to him last night, and he wanted to start pursuing it with a clean slate. Zoro wasn't weirded out. That was good.

So Luffy was off the hook as far as that went, which was a relief, but it also didn't leave him much to go on as far as how Zoro REALLY felt about him in general. All it told him was that Zoro was an amazing best friend, and Luffy'd already known that.

"Yeah, food sounds good. What time is it?"

"Not that late. I think we're out of meat, though."

Luffy pouted, and Zoro smiled. "Come on, let's get up there before it's all gone."

"Yeah, and I want to see how Sanji's doing today."

Zoro scoffed. "Like I'd ever be lucky enough for his condition to be serious."

"Stop that," Luffy scolded. He poked him in the tummy and then looked up in surprise when Zoro jumped a little, but Zoro just took a deep breath and made himself very busy with making sure the blanket on the back of the couch looked nice.

Like there was nothing strange about that.

Is Zoro…?

Suspicious, Luffy poked him again, a little more to the side and a little harder.

Zoro made a little noise, and quickly gritted his teeth against it.

Luffy smiled deliciously.

Zoro almost swallowed his tongue when Luffy started scrambling wildly on his tummy. "Fuck, Luffy, NO!"

He made a few grabs to stop the boy and missed, and then he started laughing. His grabs became more desperate when Luffy wouldn't stop and let him breathe, and he finally collapsed back on the couch, writhing around in his attempts to stop the tickling that was suddenly dominating his nervous system.

Luffy laughed as well. He'd be in for it later, but Zoro was laughing. Really laughing without holding back at all, and that made it so worth it. _There is nothing better than that sound_, Luffy thought as something inside of him warmed up.

Zoro went three minutes before he'd had all he could stand and fell to desperate measures to end it. "HAHAHAAA! Luffy, haha Luffy stoppit! HeheheHEHEHAHA! _GodsLuffyplease_!"

Though he would have loved to hear Zoro beg some more, Luffy stopped, recognizing his boundaries.

Zoro collapsed in a heap, panting for a minute before he raised his head to give his self-satisfied captain a half-hearted glare. That could have gotten torturous, but damn, he'd loved it. Zoro suddenly REALLY wanted Luffy to be big again so he could…

"I'm gonna kill you," he panted ineffectively.

Luffy half shrugged without losing his smirk. "Worth it."

"When you get big again, I'm so getting you back for this."

Luffy smirked at the challenge, surprised at how it turned him on. "You can try," he said cockily.

Zoro pushed himself up again. "I could tickle you now, but it wouldn't be as effective. I can get to more places when you're big."

Luffy grinned cheekily, making Zoro poke him once in the tummy out of spite. "You are so lucky right now. Let's go eat."

Luffy laughed happily. "Food!"

Zoro snatched him up and then held him gently, making Luffy go "Woap!" and then smile and hug his thumb.

"Hey, Zoro?" Luffy said as they headed for the hatch. "Where did this robe come from?"

Zoro snorted a laugh. "So you noticed."

Luffy nodded.

"I had Chopper get it from the girls' room this morning before you woke up. You were sleeping pretty hard, Sencho."

Luffy lowered his head to hide the pink spreading over his cheeks. "…Oh. Thank you, Zoro."

Zoro smiled.

"I need to say thank you to Robin, too," Luffy continued. "She made another one just in case."

Zoro look down at him. "Why do you think it was Robin and not Nami?"

"Cuz Nami's been busy, I gave her an order and she's really good about following orders. Hell, she made the ship fly because I asked her to. Also, Robin just notices a lot of things. She probably knew I'd need it."

"That so," Zoro said with a touch of irritation in his voice.

Why Robin? _Zoro_ was the one who'd given him so much time. Robin hadn't given him anything but clothes, and Zoro wanted to keep it that way!

Luffy was confused by the frown. What was Zoro unhappy about so suddenly? Maybe it was something he'd said or hadn't said. Or maybe after last night Zoro didn't think intimate touches like tickling were such a good idea right now. Luffy wished he could read Zoro's mind.

"Luffy." Zoro's eyes were downcast.

"What is it?"

"Are you stretching okay again?"

Luffy looked confused until he figured out what Zoro was talking about. _Oh yeah! How could I forget? _He chose a target in the room and reached out to touch Usopp's teddy bear before his arm snapped back.

"Yep!" Luffy sang, knowing Zoro would feel at ease now.

Except that Zoro's expression didn't change. It stayed bothered by something serious.

"Was last night the first time that happened to you?" he asked too calmly.

Luffy couldn't bring himself to lie. "…No. When I fell into the quart of paint it was because it started to lose elasticity halfway through the launch."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Luffy didn't answer, eyes downcast as he toyed nervously with his sting.

"You've lost your powers that keep you from getting seriously injured before, yet you still climbed up the crows nest." Zoro stated.

Luffy wondered which of them Zoro was diagramming the facts for.

Zoro continued. "Luffy, what you did last night-" (Luffy stopped breathing) "-was really dangerous. You could have died climbing up the mast alone like that." (Luffy sighed in relief.)

Zoro took a deep breath. "I want you to promise me that you won't endanger yourself like that again until you're better. After that everything will be normal again, but just for now…"

Luffy hesitated. Desperate times always called for desperate measures. What if another situation like the quicksand or the rat come up? There'd been no shortage of crazy happenings in these last few days--the Grand Line didn't care whether he was in-Rumble or not.

Zoro waited for an answer one way or the other, and finally Luffy nodded like a reprimanded child. Perhaps he didn't like it, but he wasn't going to make this harder on Zoro than it already was. Because Zoro was perfect for him.

That was when Luffy made a choice the was contrary to most of the spontaneous choices he liked to make: he wouldn't do anything in regards to their relationship until he knew more about how Zoro felt. There was too much at stake to say something as serious as a confession without being really sure that Zoro _at least _wouldn't push him away for it, even if he didn't want to get closer. He didn't want to lose Zoro in any way. Nothing was worth that.

----------------

The clouds were thickening up and the wind was still, and inside the kitchen the crew could feel the rising pressure of the atmosphere.

Nami looked out of the little round window in the door. "That storm's going to hit us tonight. It's still a ways off, but I'd give it no later than nightfall. It's a good thing we'll be reaching that island soon."

"How did Mama-turtle do last night?" Luffy asked.

"She did alright," Chopper answered. "She's getting as nervous as we are, though."

"It's gonna be a bad one, isn't it?" Usopp asked.

"It's starting to feel that way," Sanji said with little expression.

Luffy kept watching Zoro as he ate his breakfast, looking for some sign of… of _something_ that would give him some kind of hint into Zoro's thoughts, but nothing came. Zoro was acting so normal after last night it was frustrating.

When had he stopped being able to read Zoro? Luffy had always been able to read Zoro like a book! Why was it so hard…?

"How do you feel, Luffy?" Chopper asked him so out of the blue that Luffy stopped chewing.

"What? Fine. Why?"

"Did you forget? You're promised period is up now. It's been five full days, you could change back at any moment now."

Luffy froze again, this time in the middle of trying to fit a huge triangle of pancake into his mouth. He had forgotten that was today. He was in the home stretch! Almost free!

He smiled. "Oh yeah!"

The others smiled too. Some laughed at his cluelessness. Zoro's smile was a bit forced.

They were eating a vegetarian breakfast of toast, pancakes, and sliced fruit.

Luffy ate half-heartedly, appreciating his food, but knowing it wouldn't be able to provide him with enough energy to face a storm as he was. "Will we be able to hunt some meat before the storm hits us? The last one went on for days…" he said.

Luffy wasn't the only person who felt like they weren't going to get the protein they needed from it. Several others mumbled in agreement.

"I don't know," Nami sighed. "We'll have a grasp of the situation when we get there." She got up and started clearing the table for those whom had finished their meals. Luffy wasn't done yet. "In the mean time," Nami said, "I think we should start getting the ship ready for the worst if it comes. A lot of things are just lying around on desks and floors, waiting to be tossed about by the waves. It could take some time..." she hinted.

Luffy nodded and got right down to it. "Good idea. Go secure our valuables in bolted-down trunks so they don't break or cause a mess. We've already had to deal with that once this week, and we need what we've got. Usopp, if you could please check the hull and the bathroom wall--make them stronger where you can. Just do your best," Luffy smiled at him.

Usopp nodded. "Aye, Captain." Then he left to get his tools.

"Can I batten down the hatches?" Chopper asked excitedly.

"What is it with you and battening down the hatches?" Sanji clucked his tongue in humor. "You're always in such a rush to batten down the hatches. We only have a two hatches, anyway. We lock more doors than anything else."

Chopper blushed lightly. "It's the first phrase that I learned that pirates said. 'Yoho' and 'Batten down the hatches!'…"

Everyone smiled at each other. "And it's a good phrase, too," Luffy encouraged. "But it's too early to batten the hatches down. We do that last."

"Why?"

Zoro knocked on the table. "We need to be able to get in and out of all those rooms freely until the last minute, right?"

Chopper sank in his seat. "Oh yeah…"

"Can you go give Usopp 'advice'? I'm sure he'll need some," Sanji said.

"Actually," Luffy interrupted, "you can go batten down the things _inside _of our room. Usopp and I usually do it, but I can't and he's got another job this time."

Chopper looked a little mollified. "Can I? I've never seen you do it before."

"It's easy," Luffy informed. "Just make sure that the water casks are tied strong enough and take down the hammocks and tie a rope around the dressers so they don't fly open and put all those things we have lying around inside of one of those two big trunks and lock them tight, but don't put the key back on the hook in there or you'll never find it. Bring it in here and we'll rubber band them all together." Luffy, speaking a mile a minute, had started ticking things off on his fingers. "The couch cushions can stay were they are because even if they manage to come loose they can't really hurt anything, but do make sure that the blankets and pillows are put away with the hammocks before you lock the wardrobe door. Oh! And the extra rope that we have hanging on the wall can be use to secure the-"

"I'll go with you," Sanji interrupted his captain's spiel. Poor Chopper's mouth was so far open that a lobster might have moved in and had room to start a family.

"A-Arigatou!" Chopper almost sobbed as they left the galley together.

"Make sure all the nails are tight enough to the floor and walls!" Luffy shouted after them even as the door closed.

It was quiet for a moment before Luffy shook his head and turned back to those still inside.

Zoro was looking surprised. "I didn't realize you two had worked out such a fine a checklist," he said over the distant sound of Robin getting her coffeemaker ready to cook.

"Trial and error," Luffy shrugged.

"I guess I'll go take care of our room," Nami said, pushing herself up. "Robin, you coming?"

Robin smiled and turned to follow her out. "It'll take several minutes for my coffee to finish, anyway. What will you two do, Ken-san?" They were all expected to pitch in when the time called for it. Slacking was swiftly dealt with by Nami beating the hell out of one of them.

Zoro hooked his fingers under the edge of the table and leaned back, stretching his arms. "I reckon I'll get my weights put away. And someone needs to get the lounging chairs and table in off the deck."

"You'll be outside?" Nami asked. "Then do you want to come with us, Luffy?"

Luffy hesitated. He could use a bit of a break to think things over without Zoro around, but he didn't really want to deal with Nami in a cleaning tizzy. "I'll be alright," he said after a second.

"Okay," Nami shrugged.

"I'll be back in to drink my coffee in a minute, Ken-san. I can sit with him then if you want to go do those things."

Zoro glared at her. Robin smiled harder. She seemed very amused by something. That just made Zoro glare harder.

"Thanks Robin!" Luffy smiled.

Robin laughed quietly and, with a nod, followed Nami out of the room.

For a few seconds after they had closed the door behind them, Luffy turned to Zoro. "Zoro, why are you mad at Robin?"

Zoro was surprised by this question. "What? No I'm not."

"You were glaring at her. You've _been _glaring at her."

"Have not," Zoro denied.

"Zoro!"

"What?"

When it became obvious this wasn't going to get him anywhere, Luffy rolled his eyes.

Then the door flew open again, making both the men inside jump. Seeing it was only Usopp, they both relaxed again.

"Zoro!" the long-nosed boy cried. "It's terrible. It's huge and hairy and it tried to kill me! You have to come help me!"

"I'm not killing another spider for you, Usopp. Do it yourself."

"The mighty Usopp-sama does not fear small spiders! This is much bigger! Not even you might be able to take it down!"

"Uh-huh," Zoro said with the air of someone who wasn't really listening anymore.

Usopp grew desperate. "It could hurt Luffy!" he blurted as a last resort.

"Don't get me involved in this," Luffy said, throwing his hands into the air.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Where is it?" he said resignedly after a moment.

Usopp was shocked. That had worked?

"Down in the bathroom," he pointed theatrically.

"Alright. Come on, Luffy."

"No, I'll be alright. You go ahead and do it."

The other two stopped and looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked. "You're coming with me."

Luffy laughed. "It's okay, really. It'll be loud and you'll both be moving around a lot and there's not much space in there. Besides, you'll only be a minute, right? And Robin's coming back in here, anyway."

Then Luffy frowned; Zoro was glaring again.

"I'll wait here," he said with finality. Then his face softened when Zoro looked a little put-out. "Please, Zoro? I just need a minute."

Zoro's next insistence died on his lips. Luffy had been with him a lot, and even though he said he liked it, people needed space sometimes.

_He's tired of me…_ Zoro thought to himself. Just as he'd worried, Luffy was pushing him away again. _As I thought, he would never want..._

Luffy watched his first mate with increasing anxiety. He wasn't sure what thought caused the look of loss that suddenly appeared in Zoro's eyes, but within an instant it was gone and Zoro was nodding at him.

"Okay," the swordsman said. "Just remember what we agreed this morning, okay?"

Luffy smiled. "Yep!"

Without another word, Zoro turned and pushed Usopp out of the room in front of him, ignoring the smaller boy's protests of 'you're just gonna leave him here?' and 'is this really okay?'.

Then the door closed, and Luffy sighed. Quiet. _Real_ quiet. Well, near quiet if one didn't count the noise that the coffeemaker was making over on the counter.

As he sat there, Luffy closed his eyes and sighed. This love thing was hard. Really hard. He didn't know what Zoro was thinking anymore and he was afraid to find out, at that. Zoro was giving him no clues because nothing had changed for Zoro, probably. Why would he start giving off a different vibe all of a sudden. Luffy knew his own vibe had certainly changed. For the first half of breakfast his attempted 'normal' behavior had resulted in his whole crew looking at him like he was a exiled reject from the planet Zarvicknaw.

Now with Zoro away for just a few minutes, Luffy was able to breath easier. He was concerned that the signals he was giving Zoro were probably mixed--especially since he was so happy when Zoro was around--but he just didn't know what he was supposed to say now! 'Sorry I had an orgasm in your hand last night' would cover his usual direct approach, but he didn't dare do something so stupid now. It was like gravity had stopped working just for him and now he had to learn how to fly with no help while everyone else wondered what was the matter with him.

His mind drifted back to the night before as it had been doing all morning.

And that had just been Zoro's hands! And Zoro's skin hadn't even been _touching_ his dick…

Luffy let out a moan. Thank the gods he was alone, because he was getting hard again.

_I need to think about something else_, he told himself. And then it occurred to him--the coffeemaker.

This was a prime opportunity. This was what he'd been waiting for!

Luffy pushed himself to his feet and scampered to the edge of the table. The coffeemaker hummed merrily away right over there on the counter. It wouldn't even take much of a rocket to get over to it.

Catching hold on the edge of the table, Luffy stretched himself back, gauged his trajectory, and let go with a cry of "Gomugomu no Rocket!"

He landed safely beside the coffeemaker after skidding to a stop over the counter.

The coffeemaker was really neat! It was metal and glass and made neat noises that weren't too loud just yet. Luffy circled it twice trying to figure out what made it go.

As far as he could figure, the swirly tube thing up there connected the smaller silver beaker-like thing at the top to the larger glass-and-bronze-striped jug at the bottom, and then there were all those buttons on the pad thing in in front of the pitcher that probably controlled the heat and the time to cook the water for. Then there were all the wooden bits attached that balanced it, and the flame dial that the beaker rested over (Usopp had replaced the original bunson burner because the flame dial had worked better), to say nothing of the little gold conductor strips that connected the flame dial to the button pad to the bigger pitcher to some dial that Luffy didn't recognize on the counter. The whole thing was secured by metal rings here and there that kept the glass from falling out in storms, and then it was all bolted to the counter to survive things like random and unexpected capsizings.

All in all it was a bizarre looking contraption and Luffy could see why most of the others had wanted to keep him away from it. It seemed complicated, and Luffy seemed the exact opposite.

Luffy decided as he rounded the bottom pitcher (that was really more of a biggish, almost egg-shaped, urn-like thing that was wider at the bottom and sealed around the swirly tube at the top like an upside down flower pot) one more time. 

As he reached the side facing the wall he stopped at the little opening near the bottom and opposite the main nozzle.

It was just level with his shoulders--a round hole made for the leftover coffee that no one had finished to be poured from. All one had to do to open it was push the button on the side that made the thin metal covering slide to the side like a shouji door and out came the coffee.

Then he had an idea. An _exciting _idea. Luffy had a dangerous, _exciting_ idea.

Then he remembered the promise he'd made to Zoro earlier that morning. He wasn't to do anything to endanger himself like he had the night before.

But this wasn't so_ big_ as climbing the mast. It wasn't like he'd be placing himself in danger on _purpose_! He just wanted to see what it was like for a moment before he came back out. Judging from the scent the hot water wouldn't be ready to come out of the swirly tube and meet with the coffee grounds to pour into the bottom container for another couple minutes or so, and the temptation was great, so he pushed to button hard, surprised by the strength it took to hold it down.

_Maybe if I just go in a little_, he thought, and stuck his head inside the jug.

**

* * *

****AN**: This chapter was written due to reviewers. No--really! I wasn't quite sure how to handle the aftermath that was coming from the last chapter, so I looked to my reviews and had to wait until I had enough to really get a sample size to draw ideas from. (the tickle scene was thanks to someone whose pointed out that i'd forgotten about making Zoro ticklish a few times). I realized looking back that I had too many swerving reactions from the characters and couldn't center well when first I wrote this chapter. Thanks to you guys' thoughts, vibes, ideas, reflections, and expectations I was able to gain more focus (and a lot more length -- the entire long-awaited coffeemaker scene was supposed to be in this chapter, but it had to get split.) Hopefully it didn't suck. I couldn't have it just be 'and then they both fell in love and lived happily ever after' because that's just... so lame. 

Some of my long-time reviewers that have been absent showed up again last chapter and made me so happy! I missed you guys! My friends! Then there are others who've left over time for good. I'm sad, but that's okay. Maybe they're just waiting for it to be finished. I can't say I blame them. :) Still, I really want to thank those of you who have actually managed to keep it in you to follow this story for all this time! You guys are amazing. I don't think I could ever do that for this long... I usually wait for a story to be done before i even touch it unless it's by a one of the best authors on the site or something. Just wanted to let you know you're incredible for making it this far through this helterskelter fic that was originally planned as a oneshot. I can't believe you've made it this popular. :)


	30. Broken

700 reviews. 700. Holy Cow. You guys are all either wonderful or insane or both! I love you guys! I'm honored that you feel I deserve that many, and I'll tell you, you've got me writing full-time again!

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

30

Broken

Zoro trudged out of the storage room wearing a small frown. By all rights he felt that he should at least feel some sense of triumph because the battle he'd just fought had not been an easy one. That bathroom was so cramped with a bench and a toilet and a bunch of other things that got in the way that it was a miracle his knees weren't broken after the short but frantic chase with a small, fast centipede. Usopp hadn't helped, either, jumping up and down to cheer him on half the time and then rearing back with a mighty shriek at inconvenient and startling intervals.

As he walked, Zoro contemplated his position.

_What is it about me that makes these three think that I'll help with all their problems? 'Zoro, take me potty in the dark woods,' 'Zoro, take a bath with me in case I slip and fall in,' 'Zoro, kill the spider,' 'Zoro, taste my food in case the natives poisoned it'. Why always me and never that stupid cook?_ he thought, even though he secretly loved it. 

He headed up the steps, vaguely looking up to see if he couldn't find land in the two random directions he glanced in. He only saw ocean, and it never occurred to him that since they were sailing _toward _this island, it was likely that any patch of land would be spotted _in front _of the ship instead of off to the side of it someplace.

In any case, he made for the kitchen door with a sigh, relieved that his lasted particular chase was over. Now he had to figure out what to do with a captain who didn't particularly want to be around him anymore.

_----------------------_

_"Hellooo! Hellllooooo!"_ Luffy whispered creepily into the jug. 

After he had learned that only the faint smell of coffee remained even for his amplified senses, and knowing that he didn't have much time to waste before the boiling coffee was released from above him and came pouring down, he had reached up and heaved a little more of himself into the hole, knowing he had to make the most of it because it was his only shot.

His whispers echoed around in the jug and Luffy found the effect haunting and unique.

_It would scare Usopp so bad if our room echoed like this!_ Luffy thought with a soft laugh that bounced back to him. 

He leaned in a little more and whispered again. Then he decided to add a little of his voice to the mix and listen to it come back.

It startled him when the enclosed space raised the volume and hurt his ears, and he slid forward in his surprise. His hand slipped from the button that was holding the little door open and the door slid shut hard and suddenly on his waist. This kept him from falling in completely and getting sealed up, but also clenched his rubber middle into a thin line and made him howl in pain. He felt like a wasp with his upper half intact on one side and his legs intact and dangling helplessly on the other with only a small bit connecting the them, and it was almost impossible to breathe. Little spots danced in his eyes as he reached back out through the tiny crack in the door that his body had managed to maintain and tried to get to the button to let himself loose again, but found that with his body in this shape he couldn't get enough energy and control to apply enough pressure to open the door up enough to slide through. He fixed his feet on the side of the jug and started trying to yank himself out of the hole, but he abandoned that quickly as it hurt and wasn't working.

He focused solely on his breathing and on the scent of the coffee that was getting steadily stronger. It was getting really hot inside.

Luffy reached back again to try for the button.

Then the galley door opened and he could make out Zoro walking into the room when he looked up through the sheets of glass in between the bronze.

The part of his mind that clung to consciousness filled with trepidation. On the one hand, he needed to get out of this contraption before he got scalded alive, which would happen any minute now. On he other hand, he wasn't sure getting free would be much better than staying put when Zoro was giving him those disappointed looks that Luffy hated so much.

Of course there was really only one choice he had, though, and when Zoro called his name, he struggled to answer.

----------------------

Zoro looked around the room in avid confusion.

Where did he-- Oh hell's bells, I was only gone for two minutes!

"Luffy," he called.

He didn't hear an answer.

Suddenly Zoro's theory on why Luffy had elected not to join him to fight the Creature Behind The Toilet. Was he hiding like he had the other day? Why would he do that? Was he really that upset? Zoro didn't know what take (if any) Luffy had on the night before, so he didn't know what to expect.

Still, that didn't add up right because Luffy was still scared of the ship to an extent and had insane attacks and there was just no way he would run off knowing that.

"Luffy?"

There was a scuffling noise over by the coffeemaker, and it clicked. _I should have known_, Zoro smiled with a shake of his head.

"Luuuffyyyy," he sing-songed.

"Whaaaatieeee?" Luffy sang back in the same tone but with more nervousness. His voice was really muffled, making Zoro quirk an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Had Luffy. . . ?

"Nothiiiiing…" Luffy answered again, his voice still very strained, but ringing hollow.

"Why didn't you wait till I got back to do 'nothing'?"

"Because…" Luffy trailed off trying to think of something, then repeated, "Because" with an 'I-decided-so' note in his punctuation.

Zoro had walked around the table to the coffeemaker and stood in front of it. He could hear Luffy standing behind it doing whatever he was doing, and frowned.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop and come out here before that thing starts to pour," he said.

"I'd love to," said Luffy, defeated, "but I can't."

"You can't," Zoro repeated.

"I can't," Luffy confirmed. "I'm stuck."

The scent of coffee was getting stronger and Luffy's head was spinning in circles. This wasn't supposed to happen! He had only been playing!

Zoro was trying to lean around the machine and find out what the hell Luffy had gotten himself into. When he saw Luffy's butt sticking out of a hole in the back of the coffeemaker, his first reaction was to roll his eyes and snap at him, but that was quickly overrun by the second reaction--disbelief--when it registered that the coffeemaker was ON and Luffy was stuck half-in half-out of it.

"What the hell did you do?!" Zoro launched at him, even though the answer was pretty obvious.

He tried to reach around and push the button he knew would release the boy from being all but split in two pieces.

Unfortunately, while Robin's power made her quite adept at managing every aspect of the machine, Zoro's hands were too big to fit back in the narrow space, and as he realized this, his annoyance was replaced by fear. He couldn't help Luffy when the little pirate was less than a foot out of reach! And of course the damn thing HAD to be bolted to the counter!

The scent was getting stronger, but more relevant to the immediate future was that the upper beaker was almost ready to make that whistle noise it made that meant the water was boiling and would be spilling down into the lower basin that Luffy was trapped in.

Luffy, who had since abandoned his nerves and started shouting to Zoro for help no matter how it hurt his ears, was enveloped with the same wave of panic Zoro was when they both realized he was well and truly stuck. He began flailing it arms and kicking his legs violently, shouting out in real terror. He reached out behind him again, except instead of reaching for the button, he instinctively tried to reach for Zoro's hand only to find that his panic and made him lightheaded and he couldn't make it all the way.

The scent became overpowering and his own shouts hurt his head unbelievably. The pinch of his abdomen had cut off a great deal of the blood flow to his legs, rendering them numb and useless.

Left with no other choice, Zoro grabbed the coffeemaker by the bars around it and started pulling when Luffy's shouts quickly died out and stopped altogether. Legs growing weak, Zoro stooped down to look through the slats of glass between the bronze to see why Luffy had grown quiet and confirmed his fears. If Luffy was still conscious, it wouldn't be for long. He hadn't known before how much pressure had been on Luffy's body, but what the overpowering scent of coffee hadn't had the chance to do, the extreme pain and absence of regular breathing had done for it: Luffy was completely at fate's mercy once again.

The boiling water came trickling down into the center of the lower basin, filling it quickly toward where Luffy's body dangled just above the bottom, and Zoro did the only thing he could do.

Damning the consequences and hoping that his plan didn't backfire on him, he grabbed hold of the bars again and jerked. The water inside sloshed back and forth and Zoro rocked faster to keep it from getting to Luffy before he got him out. Then, with one last pull, he wrenched the machine from the counter, bolts and all, and watched it fall to the floor with a crash as all the glass shattered upon contact and blew across the floor dramatically. The water splashed over the boards and Zoro was on his knees opening the door and yanking Luffy quickly from the wreckage.

As soon as the door opened Luffy gasped loudly for air and his arms clenched his chest in pain as he fought to replenish his system with oxygen. His skin had managed to avoid getting scalded, but breathing was the biggest issue of the moment and his fingers scrabbled wildly at his clothes as he gulped air like he'd been drowning moments before.

Then he was beside the cold water jetting from the faucet. The hands held him close to the stream that was making it easier to get air and eradicating the scent of spilt coffee. The pair stayed like that for a short eternity.

Zoro watched him soundlessly. There were a trillion emotions whirling through him, but not even one could conform into words.

After his breathing had somewhat regulated, Luffy started to say something. "Z-Zoro--"

"ZORO!"

"_Zoro_!"

"Luffy!"

Voices rang out behind them as people flooded into the room, attracted by the smashing glass and crashing mass.

Robin was quickest to address the problem, and got down to clean up the spilt coffee from the floor.

Luffy barely registered their presences. He was looking into Zoro's eyes in confusion. There was disappointment and pain there, more so than Luffy had ever seen in Zoro, but it was the look of betrayal that stole Luffy's breath away.

This wasn't right! He could explain…!

"Z-Zoro. . ." he gasped again. ". . . Are you . . . I didn't mean . . . It was--"

"Don't force yourself," Zoro said as he turned around toward where Nami, Sanji, and Robin stood watching them anxiously. He walked closer to them and looked at Nami purposefully.

Surprised and unsure, the navigator raised her hands to accept her captain when he was passed to her without a word.

"Zoro?" Luffy choked out, arms flailing weakly to get a grip on his first mate's thumb before the pass could be completed. But he wasn't fast enough.

"I can't do this anymore," Zoro said, sounding sad, but looking just as lost as Luffy had moments ago. It appeared that he had lost his way; something he'd believed in had backfired on him, and he felt betrayed.

Letting the little pirate go, Zoro moved forward between Nami and Sanji and went outside without no further words of explanation.

The only words of protest came from Luffy, who called after him as desperately as he could manage, but they weren't as convincing as he would have hoped them to be, and Zoro ignored them, turning the corner and vanishing from sight.

Luffy couldn't believe it. He tried to force himself up to follow Zoro out of the room, knowing his attempts were futile, but struggling against Nami anyway.

She began to speak soothingly to him, and her voice had a calming effect on him despite how he fought it. His eyes stung with tears as he finally collapsed into Nami's hands, unable to support himself anymore. His chest still burned with every inhale. He'd pushed Zoro too far. He'd broken his promise. Not on purpose, of course, never on purpose! But Zoro had come back to find Luffy in danger once again, and no one else had put him there.

He should have waited! Why had something like a coffeemaker been such an irresistible draw anyway? Now it was lying in pieces on the floor in front of Robin who looked like she knew not what to make of it, Luffy was lying depleted and half-conscious in Nami's hands, and Zoro was gone.

-------------

Zoro leaned on the railing of the Aft deck and looked unfocusedly down at the black surface of the ocean. The waves were lapping at the hull a little faster than they normally would, their current trying to tow the Merry Go off course, but the little caravel held true to her navigator's wishes.

Zoro took none of this in, though. His thoughts were playing Anywhere But Here, and staying on one track was difficult.

_He made me think that he… just so he could… how could he… does he want to hurt me? Is he that upset about last night? I didn't mean to make him pull away from me! Or was he really just… How did it come to this?_

He'd been there for a good share of minutes before he felt someone walking up to stand almost beside him. The walk told him that it was Sanji, and he frowned. Perhaps the last person he would desire to speak with after that particular turn of events was that nosy, assuming, poncey nance of a cook. But Sanji wasn't going to leave, and Zoro couldn't completely hate him for that, because Sanji knew Luffy's condition, and that was something Zoro needed reassurance of.

"How is he?" Zoro finally asked without looking up from the water.

"He'd be better if you hadn't run out on him," Sanji answered disapprovingly, but Zoro could also detect understanding in his voice.

Sanji put his hands in his pockets and walked up beside the swordsman to look at the water with him. "He's sleeping. Passed out just after you left. Nami-san knows how to take care of him, though. That's why you gave him to her, isn't it?"

Zoro's silence answered his question, and Sanji took his hands out of his pockets to lean against them on the railing.

"You could have handled that better."

Zoro's eyes closed and he nodded despite himself. "Yeah," he sighed.

"So… what happened?"

"Moron got stuck in the coffeemaker."

For a second Sanji looked like he wanted to laugh, but he covered it up quickly and said, "Unbelievable… well, that explains the machine, I guess, but that's not what I was referring to."

Zoro pushed up off the railing and turned around to lean his back against it and look at the ship. "He made me a promise this morning."

Sanji looked up in interest as Zoro continued, "You heard about what he did last night, right?"

Sanji bit his lip. "Ahhh… yeah. Sorry about last night Zoro. I never thought he would ha--"

"It doesn't matter. It's not your fault. But he was a wreck by the time he got up the mast."

Sanji rocked on his heels. That never should have happened. Not even Sanji had expected Luffy's desires for Zoro to go that far.

"He could have died," Zoro said.

Sanji nodded, expression unreadable.

"So this morning I asked him, and he promised me that he wouldn't do anything to put himself in danger like that again. He just walked right into it last night. No thought whatsoever toward repercussions--!"

"But that's what makes Luffy who he is," Sanji defended. "I mean, if he stopped being whimsical and impulsive, he wouldn't really be our captain anymore, and we would all hate to lose him. Over the last twenty four hours he's started reaching for the sky again. He hadn't been doing that before. I'm more encouraged by his restored reckless behaviour than worried about it."

Zoro clenched his fists. "I know that! But--"

"You know what I think?"

"I don't care what you think."

"Tough shit. Listen anyway. You're a greedy bastard."

Of all the things Sanji could have said, Zoro hadn't expected that (though perhaps he should have). "What the fuck do I have to do wi--"

"You're upset because he's started reaching for adventure again whereas before he was only reaching for you. And before any of this started he didn't reach for you at all. But then he started clinging to you, and you got all crazy in the head wanting to protect him, even though you know his spirit is stronger than yours. And now he's reaching for something else again and you're acting all jealous."

"I AM NO--"

"Oh, you are too." Sanji interrupted. "You stupid crap-guy, what the hell was with that crap-promise you made him give you? He can't _endanger_ himself? Have you forgotten what he does for a living? That's the most asininely sentimental thing you could have done. And impossible. He can't just stop being himself because you're worried about him. Honestly. And you don't want that either. You just didn't think deeper down the well than you could see, which is hardly surprising. You've gotten all worked up over the delusion that he'll decide he doesn't need you around like he does now, you stupid git, and that everything's going to go completely back to how it was before. But haven't you noticed? Luffy's changed a lot since we set sail. Like the rest of us, he grows with each experience he has. He never walks away from anything and pretends it never happened. He was screaming for you when you walked out, jackass. Now after five days, doesn't that tell you anything? You couldn't ascertain any sense of permanence from that?"

Zoro didn't look at him, but he didn't argue either, so Sanji assumed he wanted clarification because he was so stupid.

"He's striving for adventure again, yeah, but he hasn't stopped reaching for you. And if you think he's going to stop just because he gets big again, you're in for a surprise. He's young and naïve, but not as innocent as you think. He's been through more than most adults have and he's handled it all better than anyone could have hoped, but that's because he holds a lot inside and we all know it. Since this has started he's really learned to confide in you, and I doubt he'll want to lose that. He needs that, Mosshead. He's not just gonna forget. So don't you run away from him just because it gets a little hard for you."

Sanji reached for his shirt pocket out of habit for one of those smokes he so desired and almost kicked the railing over when they weren't there, but then he forced himself to calm down and said, "Being close to someone means you don't get the luxury of running out on them when things start to get rocky. You think I quit smoking for me?"

Zoro smirked at that. "I knew it."

"Shuddup. The point is that you're not off the hook yet, but he'll be okay enough soon. And you needn't be so paranoid that he won't want you around afterward."

Zoro scoffed. "I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever paranoid about something so retarded."

Sanji ignored this and spoke as if Zoro hadn't said anything. "If there's one thing Luffy's not, it's easily embarrassed."

_Easy for you to say_, Zoro thought. But he'd stopped arguing aloud. Sanji had just touched on something important, though he hadn't meant to. Probably. So why was the swordsman being so quick to assume that Luffy was upset? When Luffy was upset, he didn't hide it. 

Luffy wouldn't break a promise on purpose. Ever. So how had this happened?

"I need to talk to him."

Sanji nodded. "You should."

He shot Zoro a look, and Zoro sighed in… something that was NOT defeat, because he would NEVER lose to Sanji.

"Damn it, stop agreeing with me. You're making my ideas look bad," Zoro grumbled, and the two headed back for the kitchen.

------------

Zoro and Sanji entered the kitchen and, unwittingly, the middle of a conversation.

"--entries keep getting stranger with each passing day, I swear," Nami was telling Robin. She spared Zoro a glance as he sat down, but didn't stop talking. "I could publish our log books and make a fortune as a comedy adventure novelist. That would be a great retirement fund, and it wouldn't make my writing them pointless. But then I don't know who'd publish them, as soon they'll have nothing but a ton of accounts of the three biggest morons on earth trying to massacre the galley," she added dryly, looking at the part of the countertop that _used to be _whole. 'I could title it '_Fifty Unique Ways to Destroy a Room in One Week: An Instruction Manual for the Incompetent'_.

Sanji glared at the countertop and then at Zoro, who snorted a laugh at Nami's words.

Robin looked politely curious. "You think you would be able to get away with publishing the log books?"

Nami looked confused. "'Be able to'? Why not?"

Robin smiled at her and indicated towards Luffy. "I don't think he'd be thrilled with having the logs published for the world."

Nami blew her words off. "Are you kidding? He'd probably get all excited about it. Besides, _Luffy_ has never even _looked_ at the log books."

Robin smiled mysteriously. "Hasn't he?"

Nami's smile faded some at Robin's tone. "…No. No way. He's not that kind of captain. He wouldn't care if I never wrote another word in them."

"Wouldn't he?"

Nami's brow creased. "Robin, what do you know?"

Robin shrugged. "Only that I'm used to observing more than the rest of you are, and that there are times now and then in which we all leave the ship to go shopping and he hangs behind for a few extra minutes."

Nami looked surprised for a moment and looked back down at her sleeping captain. "That doesn't mean…I mean…he doesn't stay for long enough to…Does he?"

She had never dared to hope that Luffy appreciated and took some form of _interest_ in the work she did. She stole another glance at Zoro to find him smiling a lot like Robin (unbeknownst to him) and watching Luffy sleep in her hands.

Robin tilted her head. "I don't know what he's doing at those times. He has the right to privacy as much as the rest of us. But I have also noticed that on some occasional night that Sencho-san takes both watches, there will be a space open on the bookshelf where a log should be, and it's always filled by morning. So take what you want to from that."

"I think Luffy's aware of more than you realize, Nami," Zoro spoke. Then he frowned. How did Robin know all that stuff? Why was she paying such close attention to Luffy?

_Luffy's business isn't her business_, Zoro thought, hypocritically. _It's mine_. 

Nami was shaking her head in bafflement now. "But why does he wait until… Why wouldn't he just say something?"

Sanji smirked. "Luffy's a little unorthodox. Why does he do any of the things he does?"

Nami sighed, but then her lips quirked up in a small smile. "Well…it's not as though anyone would take them seriously anyway… And there are loads of ways to get rich as a pirate."

She turned to Zoro as If he hadn't been sitting there for the last seven minutes and said, "So what happened?"

Zoro, looking ambushed, automatically answered, "Nothing."

Robin was looking down at her coffeemaker again with a resigned frown on her face. It somewhat easier to let things go when you never brought anything on board expecting it to last more than a month.

"Oh." Zoro said, catching a clue. "That. Luffy broke it."

"That's nice, Zoro. Blame it on the coma patient. Real mature."

Usopp walked into the room and stopped abruptly upon seeing the new décor. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Luffy broke it," Zoro repeated, pointing at Nami's hands.

"Marimo was practicing sword ballet and kicked it down," Sanji contradicted for the sake of being difficult.

Usopp looked at Zoro. "You do ballet?"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Nami stood up, and the two men that had been gearing up to fight sat back down. Usopp sagged with relief and fetched a mallet from the closet so he could get out of there.

"Seriously this time," Nami said.

Zoro recounted what happened to the best of his knowledge. As he spoke, Nami passed Luffy back over to him, and Zoro took him without pause, lowering his thumb over his body and smiling despite himself when he felt Luffy respond to his touch in his sleep.

He was interrupted just one time, to be asked why he had left their inquisitive captain alone in the kitchen, and Zoro got around that with a simple 'captain's orders' which they all blustered and made a big deal about, calling Luffy's sanity into account, but then Zoro was allowed to proceed without further comment.

"So," Zoro finished, "now that you all know what happened, and that I'll get this mess cleaned up, it would be a good thing for the rest of you to get back to packing up the ship for the storm before we reach the island."

Nami looked tired and resigned to the fact that she sailed with blithering idiots, and Sanji was absently sanding down part of the remaining counter top (it wasn't really THAT bad…). It was Robin who made the first move to get up and head for the door again.

"We do have our orders, after all," she reasoned to the rest of them.

Nami nodded absently and looked back at the rubber Lilliputian. "Just make sure to get all the glass, alright? That's the last thing we'll need when we're all running about later. And you'll pay for this, too, Zoro."

"What?" Zoro looked scandalized. "Luffy broke it!"

"That's not what I heard," she said as she followed Robin out the door. She was followed, in turn, by Sanji, who was declaring how glorious she was when she imparted selective hearing.

Once they had gone, Zoro crossed the room and crouched down to scrutinize the mess on the floor for the first time. It wouldn't be hard to clean up, as it was all in one piece still, save for the broken glass. What interested Zoro was the catch in the back. He was trying to figure out what gave Luffy the inane idea to go inside that thing, on or off.

"I wasn't trying to climb in all the way. I was just looking before."

Zoro looked at his captain, surprised to find him awake and watching his swordsman in shame.

"I didn't mean it to happen like that," the captain said again.

Zoro looked back at the mutilated remains on the floor. "How long have you been awake?"

Luffy shrugged. "Not long. . . .Are you okay?"

Zoro could have laughed, but his heart wouldn't have been in it. "I think so. Are you?"

Luffy nodded. "Sorry," he whispered.

Zoro absently started gathering pieces of glass into the black bag sanji had left for him. "So am I."

". . .You came back." Luffy was talking very softly, for him, and Zoro realized that there would be no point in pursuing what had happened with the coffeemaker. Luffy felt guilty enough without Zoro needing to say a word. The captain had put himself on eggshells.

Zoro cleared his throat. "Yeah. It wasn't really fair for me to do that to you. Or to make you promise earlier to stay safe. It's a lot to ask, for a pirate captain. You're not used to avoiding danger…"

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what? Why did I make you promise, or why did I come back?"

"Both."

Zoro fidgeted a little. There was only one answer really, but he couldn't just go all out right here in the galley and put his heart on display.

Could he?

He moved to the table and sat down, not sure how to start explaining himself. "I asked you to make me that promise because I was worried about you…I _am_ worried about you."

"I'm not made out of glass, Zoro." There was nothing condescending in his tone. On the contrary, Luffy just sounded hurt, and that made Zoro feel bad, but the swordsman had to plea his case.

"I know. You're made of rubber, which is so much more durable," he quipped, trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

Zoro had been hoping this would get a rise out of the boy, but Luffy didn't respond.

He sighed and tried to fix it. "Luffy… I'm worried. I'm scared sick, to be honest, alright? So yes, I wanted you to try and stay safe. I'd do just about anything at this point for all this to be over and you to just be better. …And thinking about that was why I left. No! No, I didn't mean it like that! Listen to me, okay? Just listen."

And Luffy wondered what expression must have crossed his features to make Zoro wear the one he had on.

"I was upset before when I left. I didn't mean to do that, I just needed to think."

"…About what?" Luffy asked quietly.

"About… this. About us."

Luffy looked up at Zoro so fast his neck hurt. "Us?" he asked. The one word filled him with dread and excitement…

Zoro was encouraged by this reaction. Was that hope in Luffy's eyes?

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah… us," he said again. "We've… gotten a lot closer since this… whole thing-" he waved his hand absently "-started, and…" He took another deep breath and let it out. This was so stupid. Talking to Luffy wasn't supposed to be this difficult!

In his hand, Luffy leaned forward and nodded for him to continue. "We have gotten closer," he agreed as encouragingly as he could. He began tracing nervous patterns across Zoro's palm, something he knew he hadn't done before 'this whole thing' started.

Nodding more to himself than to Luffy, Zoro persisted. "You're going to get big again really soon. Could happen any minute now, really. And then… you won't need me to be with you so much anymore… like we are now. And before that happens, I just wanted to…that is…"

He trailed off because Luffy was shaking his head faintly now, and he thought the captain would say something. Luffy didn't. His toes curled up in what was now fearful anticipation, and Zoro thought that… maybe, if he was interpreting these signals correctly and not just seeing what he wanted to see… Maybe Luffy didn't like the thought of the pair of them going back to the way they were any more than Zoro did.

Maybe he could do this after all. Maybe--

The galley door swung open, making the occupants jump two feet. "You guys have GOT to see this island!" Usopp declared as he came in to wash his hands. "It's so funky looking!"

Zoro blushed and looked at Luffy, who was equally red, but looking curiously toward the door. He didn't seem upset by the interruption, and Zoro knew they'd been interrupted at the worst possible moment. Based on what his last words had been, he knew that Luffy had gotten the wrong idea, the exact opposite of what Zoro had been going for, actually, but the moment was gone.

Usopp was in the room, Chopper following a second later, and the knowledge of a new island on the bow had killed his chance.

As much as he hated to, Zoro knew he had to let it go for now. He just hoped he would get another chance to say what he needed to say before Luffy changed back.

* * *

AN: It's a couple days late! I'm sorry! I got caught up in writing the last scene there between Zoro and Luffy. It was easy on the outline, but writing it proved to be more difficult. This whole thing was longer than I planned, too, but when I went back to edit, instead of removing I just kept adding bits and pieces in here and there, so I had to make myself stop and post it. School started and I've got one very involved composition class that requires an essay due every single class. This may hinder my pace some, but I'm trying not to let it. I'm almost done now, and frankly, I'm ready for it to be over so I can write some other fics for this section, though I'll miss my first One Piece baby terribly. 


	31. Turtle Beach

**I posted a game/contest at the bottom of the page that everyone can participate in! Good luck!**

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

31

_Turtle Beach_

Luffy was grateful when Usopp charged into the galley, interrupting whatever Zoro had been about to say. He'd heard enough to have a general idea of where the conversation had been headed, and he wasn't ready for it yet. He didn't know if he would ever be ready to hear Zoro tell him that he was willing to do anything to get Luffy better so that he wouldn't have to play nursemaid anymore, but until he got better, it was just too much to handle.

Zoro had taken the moment of distraction to get back down and clean up the mess they'd made, and as soon as he finished, Luffy, who was trying to make sure Zoro didn't get the chance to pick up where he'd left off, gathered his exuberance and started hopping up and down and chanting "Island! Island! Island!" until they were both outside.

Trying not to notice how Zoro couldn't seem to look away from him for more than three seconds, Luffy forced the island to take precedence in his mind.

It proved to be easy when he actually saw it.

"WOAH! What is THAT?!"

'Funky' didn't quite describe this island as well as Usopp thought it did. It had a long beach surrounding it completely, with trees lining up at the top of the sandbar, but what captured attention was that the middle of the island was a giant rock.

Not a mountain. Well, not a normal looking one, anyway, but a big gray ovular stone that looked like it had been set down prestigiously in the center of the island, taking up almost all the land that wasn't beach.

All of the others had come to line up along the rail on either side of Zoro, looking at the island with mixed expressions.

"It's like an enormous egg!" Chopper giggled beside him.

"If it had two ends, maybe," Usopp said.

"Hm," Sanji grunted. "It looks to me like an unspectacular stone rising out of the water; interesting to look at, but superficial. …It's so lumpy," he added then as if to himself.

Robin was smiling in that way that told Luffy she knew something neat that she wasn't sharing just yet. Luffy also noticed that Zoro frowned at her again, but decided not to point it out because it was getting cold and when he was cold he didn't like to start things because he knew he wouldn't finish them, be they arguments or projects he'd started. His normal excuse was that he tired easily when it was cold.

Though it wasn't really THAT cold. In fact, seeing as this was a summer island, it shouldn't have been cold at all. Perhaps it was just him.

Luffy turned to Nami to ask her what she thought the best course of action was, but then he stopped and took a moment to observe her instead. Nami was looking at a map, then at the sky, then at the Log Pose, then at the sky again, then toward the flag that was blowing hard in the wind, then back toward the island. She looked worried, and that troubled Luffy more than he cared to admit. They really didn't have time to linger here… but how could they not? It was so…unique and original. They wouldn't find another island like this again in their lives.

"I thought the next island was supposed to be a winter one," Zoro commented.

"It was, dumbass," Sanji informed, "and if we'd stayed on the Log Pose it would be, but we left it, remember?"

"You can't expect a bunch of tropical sea turtles to lay their eggs on a frozen beach, Zoro," Usopp reasoned practically.

"Let's drop the anchor here and let Mama-turtle get to her beach," Luffy suggested without sounding like he was giving an order. "Then we can go see the turtles!"

"I thought turtles could only come out of the ocean at night or they'd get dried out," Chopper said.

"It's probably the cloud cover that's letting them stay come up early. It's certainly not bright out," Robin noted.

The anchor was laid and Mama-turtle was cut free, everyone watched her swim for shore. She was having a tough time against the waves because the coming storm had made the currents erratic. Indeed, Chopper became so fretful that Sanji finally jumped in to help her with the struggle and calm the reindeer down.

"We can go, too, right Zoro?" Luffy implored, turning on the Sad Eyes.

"Well, I'm going," Robin told them all. "There's something I want to check out closer."

"I'm going too!" Usopp declared, turning to Chopper, who nodded energetically.

Zoro frowned at all of them. He didn't know how comfortable he felt bringing Luffy ashore after what had happened last time, and the others weren't making his position easier. Now Luffy had gotten all excited and the first mate couldn't fairly say no.

"Who will watch the ship if all of you leave?"

Nami sighed. "Like we've never all been off the ship at the same time before. We're not even going out of sight this time." She ran her hand though her hair and looked back at the sky absently. "But you two know best," she said vaguely.

Zoro wished she had argued; that would have made things easier. But Nami had other things to worry about, and had so resigned as the ringleader of opposition. Apparently the duty was harder than she made it look.

Luffy was bouncing against him again, but it may have been to keep warm. It wasn't really that cold out, but it was getting there. To Luffy it was probably freezing.

When the dinghy was fished out of the storage room and lowered over the side, Luffy was all but begging to go in it with the others, and Zoro felt the painful suspicion that it was because Luffy didn't want to be alone with Zoro again after their last talk.

He was right. Luffy desperately wanted to keep busy so that he wouldn't hear Zoro say the words he was now dreading. So he was being selfish. So what? He wanted to capture and milk the rest of the time he'd be able to cuddle with Zoro for all it was worth.

The one thing that kept him from sinking into despair was that he hadn't actually heard Zoro tell him he didn't want him. In fact, there was one little part of the conversation that hadn't tilted that way at all, and no matter what came after,

_He said 'us'!_

------------------

The boat ride was bobby and a little rougher than anyone would have liked given the temperature of the water, and even though Luffy didn't comment for fear of being taken back to the ship, Zoro knew it made him nauseas.

When they reached the beach they were surprised by the number of sea turtles. It was covered in them!

"Wooaaaah!" Luffy cried, mouth open wide in amazement. Usopp and Chopper's reactions were pretty much identical Nami could almost see the stars in his eyes and Robin laughed. She'd brought her backpack for some reason, and glanced toward the big rock that made up almost all of the island. It blocked out a good chunk of the sky from the beach they were on.

Turtles dug in the sand while others sat perfectly content to not move at all. Some were struggling over the backs of others in the surf, trying to get a hold in wet sand.

Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji set off through the mess of shells to see everything to be seen.

"You know, turtle eggs are great for omelets," Sanji commented offhandedly, making Chopper and Luffy's eyes both boggle at him, but for different reasons.

"We can't eat them!" Chopper shouted.

"We can eat them? Do they taste good?" Luffy asked.

"They taste great," Sanji said.

"Aahhhh…" Luffy drooled.

The pirates watched Mama-turtle come onto the beach and then hung around for a little while longer before they got bored. The same scenery everywhere got old fast, even if it was moving. At least this island wasn't as hot as the Arabasta desert.

Luffy shivered and huddled down into Zoro's haramaki. There was no protection from the wind on the beach and he looked longingly toward the trees… where he just saw Robin disappearing behind the foliage with her backpack.

"Zoro."

"Uh-huh," Zoro said absently to show he was listening to Luffy even if he wasn't looking at him.

"Let's follow Robin.

Zoro twisted around and climbed over a large turtle. "What?"

"She just went inland. Let's go with her," Luffy said hopefully.

Zoro became defensive. "Why do you want to follow _Robin_?"

Luffy frowned at his snide tone and started to answer when Usopp slid across three turtle shells and landed a few feet away from them on his butt.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Zoro answered.

"Robin went inland and we're going to follow," Luffy smiled.

Usopp looked way over there to where Nami had been standing with Robin only to find that Luffy was right, and Nami that looked so preoccupied with the weather she hadn't noticed it yet.

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp chastised. "We can't just disappear--we can't stay long and when Nami says we've gotta go, we've gotta go."

"All the more reason to get Robin back!" Luffy argued.

Usopp and Zoro glanced over to where Sanji and Chopper were arguing over the level of cholesterol in turtle eggs. They would never notice, and Nami still hadn't.

_Probably because witches have a black magical way of communicating_, Zoro nodded to himself. 

Usopp nodded. Luffy smiled.

Zoro sighed. Oh well, it was just a rock. If they'd gotten bored with a beach of turtles, a rock wouldn't hold their attention at all. It wasn't like they could get lost when the only things on the island were a rock and a beach.

Turning back toward the tree line, Zoro started towards where Luffy was pointing, and Usopp followed behind them.

------------------------

Though the scenery was boring, in hindsight it was a lucky thing that there weren't many trees for carnivorous hungry animals to hide in because Usopp and Luffy couldn't shut up at _any_ point during the entire walk.

So when they came strolling up to where the rock was, Robin didn't need to turn around and find out who was there. She just smiled when she heard them coming, and went back to following along the length of the rock as if she was reading the longest single line of brail in existence.

"What're ya doin'?" Usopp asked her as they approached.

"I wanted to have a closer look at this rock. It's shape and structure are curious, so I came to find out…"

Luffy rubbed his arms for warmth. "Find out what?"

Rather than answering, she ran up ahead of them.

"Oookay…" Usopp quirked an eyebrow.

"Here it is!" Robin crouched down and smiled at them, pointing at a long, scraggily cut in the surface of the stone wall. "A way in!"

Usopp's features lit up with Robin's. "You mean it's a cave? Awesome!"

It was quiet for a moment in which Luffy elected not to offer an opinion about this new discovery.

Zoro leaned over and looked inside as well. It was dark-looking.

"So, are we gonna go in?" he asked after the moment in which Luffy didn't speak had passed.

Robin hiked her bag up on her shoulder and moved forward. "Maybe just to see if there's anything in here worth seeing," she called over her shoulder.

Usopp looked at her curiously. "I thought we were in a hurry?"

"We have some time," she said.

Zoro looked down at Luffy. "Well, captain?"

Luffy smile was a little strained when he nodded. "Yeah. It's just for a minute and we might never get the chance to come back in the future and do it, so we have to do it now." He laughed, sounding both excited and nervous. "Let's go!"

Zoro didn't nod. He just cupped the bulge that was Luffy for body heat and made to follow Robin in.

"How will we see?" Usopp asked behind them.

"We'll be alright," Robin answered easily as the cave suddenly opened up into a wide cavern with various natural bridges and arches and holes and tunnels burrowed into the walls.

The others came out behind her and boggled at the site.

"See the green moss?" Robin pointed at the patches of brightly luminous moss lining the walls. "That will be everywhere in the cave."

"What is this place?" Luffy asked, nerves assuaged for the moment.

"This is a nest," Robin answered. "An abandoned nest that used to belong to giant drill-nosed sea tubers. It was originally underwater, but as they dug deeper in and down to lay their eggs, the weight shifted and moved until eventually they broke through the bottom and continued to next in the crust beneath it, stirring up the sand. Tubers need a new nest each year, and that involves drilling a new tunnel to a new small cavern that they can lay eggs in.

"The rock began to move upward on the constantly growing pile of sand until it breached the surface and this island was formed. That's why it's not on any map and the Log Pose won't set to it: it's not a traditional island formed by volcanic activity. This island was crafted and has very few magnetic elements."

She shivered and started down a tunnel. "It doesn't have insulation, and we don't have a lot of time, so let's go."

Usopp stayed behind Zoro as he made to follow her. "Are you sure it's abandoned?" he called over the swordsman's shoulder.

"I don't hear anything," Luffy assured.

"Let's do this, then," Zoro said, anxious to get back to the ship and help Chopper finally batten down the hatches.

"What are we looking for?" Luffy called out as they traveled through winding green tunnels of different sizes.

"Gold," Robin replied, sounded cheerfully in her element. The tubers horde the gold that they find in the sand and use the soft metal to plate their nests because it's so flexible for them to lie on. They're quite heavy, tubers."

"Really?!" Luffy said, awed beyond believe… except that it was Luffy and everyone one was used to these reactions by now.

"Naturally," Usopp said with an air of one about to fount insuppressible knowledge upon those barely worthy enough to hear it. "All giant screw-nosed scuba tubers collect treasure. The _last _nest I went into was stacked to the ceiling with diamonds and gold and things like that. It was like a dragon's lair."

"They're 'scuba tubers' now?" Zoro mumbled blandly.

"What did you do with the treasure?" Luffy asked.

Usopp stroked his chin with one hand as if he were posing to be sculpted. "I used it to open and fund the non profit organization 'The Foundation for Poor Orphans of Tone Deaf Calliopes'."

Zoro's reaction had him looking not unlike Jabba the Hut and left him unable to even snort incredulously.

Luffy didn't get it. "Colliape," he repeated as if the word was the name of some hallowed deity.

They'd lost sight of Robin, but they all climbed up into a newer tunnel that they assumed Robin had climbed into ahead of them, as there was no place else to go.

--------------

Nami couldn't help it. She couldn't help looking at the Log Pose every thirty seconds, or toward the waves that were growing slowly larger, or at the dark clouds that were starting to thicken up in the sky. She looked out at the turtles the rest of the time, but her mind wasn't focusing on the problem with the picture. Her mind was on clouds. She couldn't help it.

She couldn't help it, which was why, when she finally looked out over the turtles to call her boys in, she noticed that almost all of her nakama had wandered away right under her nose.

"Zoro? Usopp? Robin? …Sanji-kun?"

She didn't yell the last name out, but a good distance down the beach, a blonde hornball popped comically to his feet beside Mama-turtle and made himself visible anyway.

"Hai, Nami-swan?" he cried, clasping his hands beside his cheek adoringly.

"Where are Zoro and Usopp?" she shouted back.

"…What?" Sanji shouted after a minute.

_Of course. He can only hear my voice when it's saying his name. Doesn't it just figure that way_, she grumbled to herself. 

"Where is Robin?!" she hollered, trying a new tactic.

Sanji looked around unsteadily. His leg was killing him. It had been fine after Chopper had treated the wound given to him by the Mooks, but he'd been clambering around and getting soaked, and the salt water was stinging his injured calf.

"Robin-chwaaan!" he called, sounding like the obsessed fool he was.

"You don't know?" Nami shouted out to him. "Get back here," she then shouted, not wanting to have to bellow the conversation over a bunch of turtles giving birth.

Chopper had risen behind Sanji and was sniffing the air.

"Ano…" he called out after a few moments. "I think they're gone."

Sanji stopped floating toward Nami like a streamer in the wind and looked back to him, "All of them?"

Nami's fists clenched into weapons of doom. "Unbelievable. Just UNBELIEVABLE!" she screamed.

------------------

"So where's this gold at?" Zoro said, eager to get the subject on anything other than musical instruments having children.

"It will be at the end of the tunnel," Luffy answered simply, because he had just decided that was where it would be and the universe rarely corrected him on these matters.

"The tunnels don't end," Zoro argued. "They just turn into new tunnels. Isn't this whole thing a nest? That's what that witch said, isn't it?"

"She's not a witch! Zoro what is you're trauma?! If you have a problem with another crew member and you can't fix it yourself, then tell me about it. This has been going since she got on the boat, and at first yeah, I got it, but after all this time? She's proved herself."

"How so?" Zoro retorted.

Usopp kept wisely silent.

"C'mon, Zoro. She's Robin! What's she gonna do, kill us all in our sleep?"

"She specializes in it, after all."

Luffy scowled at him. "That's not funny."

"It's not meant to be," Zoro snapped back. "What the hell gives you the impression that she's suddenly a saint because she's riding under different colors? She's not one of us. You didn't hand-pick her! You just let her stay when she intruded."

"I didn't want a saint. I wanted a pirate!" Luffy shouted.

"She was NOT a pirate!"

"Neither were YOU!"

The tunnel grew quiet as Luffy's shout hit the other man square in the chest. Zoro had stopped walking, but Usopp had moved ahead of the fighting.

Luffy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Neither were you, Zoro. You were the exact opposite. But I've never once considered you any less than my best friend. You're my first mate, Zoro. You're the best call I ever made. But you're determined to make her into an imposter, no matter what. _You_ weren't a mistake. Why does she have to be?"

Zoro was stumped for an answer that wouldn't sound jealous and stupid, so he looked at the wall defiantly like a man and didn't say anything.

Luffy knew he'd won his case, but still needed to know, "Why are you mad at her? I don't mean suspicious. I mean angry. It's like you're holding a grudge."

Zoro rubbed his lips together and said, "It's nothing. I just… with you like this I'm just… It's nothing. I'll stop."

"You only get mad when I mention her. The rest of the time you're oka-" he cut himself off and rolled his eyes. "I get it."

Zoro reacted like a startled animal. "What? What do you get?"

"You're so paranoid," the rubber boy burst out with a laugh. "Just because you're a nervous wreck and she's quiet _doesn't_ mean she's planning something. She's not going to wander off with me if we're left alone together, Zoro. She can't replace you! And I'd tell you about any attack I had anyway if you asked me to!" He patted Zoro's tummy like he'd done something worth rewarding. "You're so funny!"

Zoro was stumped. Luffy hadn't quite hit the nail on the head, but he had managed to assuage Zoro's main fear. She couldn't replace him! That meant Zoro was more to Luffy than any of the others were, right? …Or not right? It sounded right. Luffy'd noticed the possessiveness, even if he didn't completely know the why behind it, and that was fine! He was laughing and treating Zoro like he'd done something adorable, and while that wasn't what Zoro was going for, given they alternatives, it was just fine like this. It was ooookay!

Acting disgruntled, Zoro grumped out, "I was just…"

"Protecting me. I know," Luffy smiled. "Thank you Zoro, but there are things worth getting paranoid over, and then there are things that really aren't. Okay?"

Zoro nodded, and as Luffy's laughs died down, they turned to follow the direction Usopp had headed in. Despite everything, Zoro smiled.

Luffy had laughed. Even though it had been at Zoro's own expense, Luffy had laughed. He'd looked carefree for the first time since finding the entrance to the nest.

But as the moment was left behind them, the little pirate's composure began to slip again. He looked unsure and even frightened, but Zoro wasn't about to ask what the matter was.

Mostly because he was starting to get the feeling that he knew. They walked for a while and didn't hear anything before they came to a hole in the side of their tunnel, starting a sharp new tunnel while the one they were already in continued straight… and then forked off into two equally large tunnels.

Oh crap…

"Zoro? Can you call for them?" Luffy requested, and then covered his ears and got down low in the haramaki before Zoro let out a loud bellow of "Usopp! Robin!"

The call bounced off the walls way down to where sight ended, and they waited.

No answer came back.

Zoro tried again.

Same result.

Now Luffy began to fidget and shimmy around.

"Should we should go back the way we came?" Zoro asked, noting his captain's growing distress.

"I don't know… we know they went one of these ways, right?"

"Yeah."

"So then they'll have to come back one of these ways, right?"

"Unless they find another way, yeah."

"Another way?"

Zoro shrugged.

Luffy shivered with cold and curled his feet up to Zoro's tummy. "I… don't think Robin would do that. She'll know we got left behind. She'll come back for us."

Zoro wisely kept his mouth shut.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and it began to grow noticeably colder.

Luffy was shivering harder now.

At the risk of sounding 'paranoid', Zoro cupped his hands back around him. "You holding out alright?"

Luffy nodded forcibly. "Y-yeah. H-h-how long d-do ya th-th-hink they've-ve be-een gone?"

"…Fifteen minutes, maybe." Zoro looked down the tunnels again, and when he still didn't see anyone, he looked back toward the way they'd come. "Listen Luffy…"

"I should never have come in here," Luffy whimpered, cutting Zoro off.

Zoro tried not to scoff, because he knew that Luffy was aware that kicking himself wouldn't make the situation better. "Listen, Luffy we can't afford to think things like that n-"

"No! I mean, I should never have come in here!" Luffy insisted again.

Zoro stopped arguing. "…What are you really saying, Luffy?"

Luffy sniffled, and Zoro realized how much the cold of the underground had to be affecting him. Thank gods the little one had been able to eat that morning; that the rate he was going, he'd need the energy soon.

"When I was l-little, I w-was growing up in F-f-Foosha mura with A-Ace, a-and-" he stopped here to take several deep breaths, then picked up again, sounding clearer. "And we had woods n-nearby the farmhouse that we would g-go into sometimes. This one time w-we found a cave underground, an-and we went into it together to explore. I was ten. Ace was thirteen. As we went, the cave t-turned out to be deeper than we'd thought, and soon I didn't know how to get out anymore. Ace i-isn't really that great with directions, either. But we were st-still n-n-near the surface, so we didn't care. But then Ace fell. He slipped and fell down this steep incline, and I reached for him cuz I was made of r-rubber then, but the earth was loose and I fell d-down after him.

"I-it was dark at the bottom, and I couldn't get hold of anything at the top, and it was too loose to climb, so w-we had to f-find another way. It was… I couldn't stretch far enough to get to the top, so we had to find another way when we both knew there was no other way. We were too d-deep and I-I couldn't stretch…" Luffy struggled to get out.

Zoro knew this wasn't a spectator sport, and eased him on, eager to hear more. "Why couldn't you stretch? Was it that far?"

Luffy shook his head. "N-no. I-it wasn't _that_ far. I was just pathetic. I couldn't really stretch that far without really hurting a lot until I was almost fifteen."

"What happened when you were almost fifteen?"

Luffy let out a mirthless laugh around the tears that Zoro felt were likely more from the cold than from emotion. Even underground they could feel the atmospheric pressure rising sharply with the incoming storm. That pressure was what made old wounds ache, and Neptune only knew what Luffy was feeling.

"Puberty," the captain answered, grudgingly. "I was a l-little later than the other boys on the island, and I thi-think I wanted to grow up f-faster than any of them. Ace was thirteen. . . he had his current build b-by the time he was my age. I hope I ha-have his when I'm twenty, but he said I probably won't, because of the rubber thing. . . Don't know why p-puberty had to ha-happen first, anyway. Stupid."

Zoro sighed. He supposed he could give Luffy some slack. "I was sixteen," he admitted.

Luffy looked at him in surprise. "You were?" He felt Zoro's abs and said again, in disbelief this time, "YOU were?" Based on the bodybuilder's structure, he'd have guessed twelve.

Zoro nodded, and Luffy tilted his head. "Oh."

It was all he said, but when he said it he sounded not so alone anymore in his not-so-abnormal sufferings.

"It wasn't fun," Zoro said. "I'll tell you that much."

Luffy giggled in a way that made Zoro's stomach do flips. "I've only had this strength for three years. Isn't that strange? I think it's strange when I think of it. ...It's a lot ot take in," he admitted.

"Actually," Zoro corrected. "You've only has this strength for five minutes."

Luffy looked confused. "What?"

Zoro smiled. "The strength to come to open up to me. This is new. I like it. And I'm proud of you."

Luffy looked down again, then pressed his face into zoro's belly button. "...Yeah," he mumbled in embarrassment.

The first mate laughed a little. He hated to bring it back to the former subject, but it was important that Luffy get through this. He'd come so far.

"So you couldn't reach the top…"

Luffy sobered up and tried to rub heat into his limbs again. "Yeah… I couldn't reach. So we went to find an-another way. We didn't find one, though. We just wandered forever. It _felt_ like forever… un-until we got tired and had to stop. W-we stayed huddled together, because it was c-c-cold."

He was quiet for several seconds before admitting in low tones. "I was scared. Ace was scared too, I think, but he didn't act scared be-because he's my nii-chan, you know? We didn't have any food or water…. We were d-down there for four days before Mr. Tanner and his ox were out p-plowing a new field and fell through our ceiling. But I d-don't think th-that's gonna happen this t-t-time."

He started to shake more violently with cold, and his crying wasn't helping matter. Zoro encased him tightly in warmth. "We're gonna get out of this, okay? It's only been a few min- Usopp, where the hell did you go?"

Luffy spun around to see Usopp and Robin both jogging down the right tunnel.

Usopp started waving Zoro to move. "We need to go, come on!"

"What is it?" Luffy asked, but no one heard him, so Zoro had to repeat it.

"We've been gone too long," Robin answered as Zoro fell into step beside her. "Do you feel how cold it's gotten? That means the wind has picked up outside."

"We need to get back to the Merry Go!" Usopp shouted unnecessarily.

"Wait!" Luffy voiced. "If we go back now, Nami's gonna kill us!"

"We can't stay here! And you just wanted to leave!" Zoro reminded.

"Not to die!" Luffy corrected vehemently.

Robin laughed her soft laugh as she ran with them. "Don't worry about Koukaishi-san. I'm sure she'll forgive us."

Luffy grinned. "You mean…?"

Usopp jumped off a ledge and sang, "Robin found a ton of gold!"

"REALLY?!"

Robin glanced down at him. "I'm a pirate, too, you know!" she laughed.

Luffy laughed loud and long, excitement and joy rushing back with the return of his greatest treasures.

* * *

**AN**: I got to invent an animal AND an island in this chapter. That was fun! I see why Oda does it so much! 

A CHALLENGE! Everybody make up an island, or some variation of one. Tell me about how big it is, what it's features are (forest, city, village, ship graveyard, underground caves, volcanic, covered in seastone, haunted, literally immersed in water so you have to scubadive to it, a combination of all of them, half above water and half under water, etc...), what its inhabitants are like (if it has any. Pygmies, ghosts, scholars, flying beings, trolls, gollems, demons, humans, psychics, all of the above, women-only, etc. Whatever you want.) Remember this is One Piece so there is NOTHING too weird, except islands made entirely out of food. Please avoid those. Oda's already got dibs on Sky islands, underwater-domed islands (I think that's what merman island's going to be), purely zombie-inhabited islands, nothing-but-desert islands, and I think i'm done with volcano-jungle island combos. But you could tell me it's made of iron and floats around and i'll find some psuedo scientific reason for it.

A few of REALLY great ones will be subject to going into another non-AU story i'm planning out. Don't feel pressure to make it amazing for me. Rough ideas are just that. If you don't want your brilliant island included because you want to write about it yourself, but you still want to play, tell me in advance so i don't fall in love with it. The above suggestions are there to help you think, but you may certainly take from them if you want to. Think about it hard. You can email it to me or put it in a long review. This new story may end up being a SEQUEL TO RUMBLE, set after Water 7 and before the Florian Triangle when Zoro and Luffy are together, but we'll see.

Three or four chapters left now. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. That's my bad, too. I haven't been replying to many of them lately. The mush is coming fast. I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE NO FINAL LEMON. Sorry. I know several people have emailed me about it... It's just not that kind of story. But now we have the climactic storm to contend with! The pressure is on! I'll see you all in a week!


	32. Fade

I premptively appologize for the contents of this chapter, and pray that you might forgive me in advance.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

32

_Fade_

Less than a minute later they emerged onto the beach and got blasted by heavy wind. Zoro held Luffy tightly as they began sliding over the remaining shells of turtles that hadn't managed to make it back to the water yet.

They could barely hear the voices of their nakama against the wind as they got closer to the dinghy.

"ROBIN! ZORO!" Nami raged.

"ROBIN-CHAAAAN! YAROU-DOMO!" Sanji first praised and later surged.

"USOPP! LUFFY!" Chopper bawled.

When the quartet reached the dinghy and started clambering in, it was revealed that Nami was indeed mad as a hornet. "Where the hell have you been? Robin! I trust you to keep them all from being stupid! Do you all have ANY idea how much trouble we're in?"

Robin opened her bag and showed Nami its contents.

Nami's eyes widened and sparkled. Her jaw worked itself for a moment before she broke into a glamorous smile. "I just love you guys!"

Sanji kicked off and the men grabbed oars and made with the rowing.

"Okay," Nami said, back to normal. "When we got back to the ship it is imperative that we act quickly. Anything that wasn't secured before needs to be tied down fast. Chopper, you and Zoro can batten down the hatches."

Chopper nodded importantly. Zoro's attention was also rapt.

"Robin, I need you and Usopp tying off the riggings. Sanji-kun, with your leg like that, you're steering, and I'm going to do what I do best."

"Order everyone around?" Luffy asked, but not in a tone that suggested this was a bad thing.

"You betcha," Nami answered. "I've got to make sure we get away from the island and out to open sea as quickly as possible. The waves are going to want us on the beach until we can get a good distance away, and we need to achieve that distance before they get too high. To do this, I need to navigate all of you plus the ship, and everyone has to follow my orders when I give them, got it? We don't have time to argue."

"Aa," Zoro nodded.

"Nami-san's beauty shines most radiantly when she's taking control!" Sanji ejaculated.

Zoro looked at him, disgusted.

The waves were indeed putting stress on the anchor as they tried to move the ship to shore. Robin held the rope ladder steady against the ship as Sanji got out of the dinghy first.

Zoro took it upon himself to keep the dinghy near the rope ladder while Nami followed the blond, swinging back and forth a little in the wind as she went.

"Luffy can you hold out in there while I do what I have to do in a minute?" he asked, indicating the haramaki. He had to strain to hear the rubber boy over the wind. "If you'd rather be put down firs-"

"No, I'm okay," Luffy's dizziness from the waves was audible in the calling voice he was using. "With you is better than in Boshi now. I don't want to slide around."

Zoro gave a business-like nod. "Then be prepared what what's coming. Try your best to bear with me, and stay inside where it's dry. I might not be able to hear you, so if there's a problem punch me so I know. I don't know how often I'll be able to check on you."

Luffy nodded and Zoro got up and started to climb the ladder.

The ship didn't rock as quickly or as often as the dinghy had, but it's rocking motions were bigger, making balance difficult. Nami had assumed the position of the top of the stairs, Sanji at the helm, and Zoro took Luffy's usual storm duty--tying down the cannon in the Armory before securing the door closed and moving on to the Hold hatch. Chopper was in the storage room, Luffy assumed, battening the girls' room and the bathroom closed as Nami shouted out her order to get the anchor up so they could make way.

Zoro was in the storage room after Chopper like a shot, both of them pushing the wheel to bring up the anchor as quickly as possible, but with one major set of arms down, things weren't going as smoothly as usual.

As he pushed the wheel, Zoro took a moment to look down at his waistline. Luffy looked ready to vomit a lung and appeared to not be seeing properly anymore, but he did not cry out or signal that he needed to stop. While this endurance was admirable, Zoro hoped it would not also become Luffy's folly--not that the swordsman could just stop what he was doing and take Luffy inside either way. The time for precautions had passed, and there was no going back anymore.

When Zoro and Chopper emerged after four minutes of anchor raising against the raging current, it was to Nami's voice calling for Usopp to tie the riggings more firmly--they had loosened because Sanji had tied them and Sanji wasn't accustomed to tying riggings with his soft hands. Sanji had been in no condition to participate in any such activity, anyway. He was sick, not wounded, and it was wounded that he was used to working under the duress of.

A cry of "Sorry!" came from the Galley where the cook was steering as the three men plus Robin started grabbing ropes and retying them. One of them swung out of reach and Zoro had to chase it up the rocking deck, only to miss the rope and slide down the rest of the deck into the railing when the rock reversed in the waves. Then he repeated himself.

When Nami actually stopped directing Sanji's steering and began to verbally assault Zoro's inanity, Robin noticed his plight and lent a few hands, giving Zoro just enough time to grab the rope before a huge wave slammed into the ship and knocked Chopper over the rail.

The little Xoan clung to the rail and used the ship's rebounding rock to swing himself back aboard with Usopp's help. The sniper's hands were bleeding from rope abuse, but he ignore the pain, much more scared that the main sail might tear.

To distract him, Nami told him to get his ass inside and help Sanji on the rudder. His strength alone wasn't up to par.

Robin was ordered to get onto Aft and watch that the lateen sail to ensure it was actually moving as they wanted.

Zoro hoped the floor of the Hold had been patched well enough, while Chopper went up the mast and took down the flag before they lost it to the wind.

Through all of this chaos and noise, Luffy had just struggled to hold on. They were moving so much he was sure he would get sick any second. The noise scared him a little. He could hear Nami shouting, but he couldn't see what had her panicked when her voice rose on occasion. One of them he could feel, because he had wanted to shout at Zoro himself when they started running up one half of the deck and falling down the other, but he hadn't had the energy at the time to raise his voice uselessly.

It was then, however, that he had started to sense another problem.

Being jarred around so much had loosened his position against Zoro's lower abs, and his own dizziness had robbed him of his grip on the fabric. He felt himself sliding down through the green haramaki, finally gaining a grip on the bottom of the cloth, trying to pull his left leg back into the heat it had fallen from.

Zoro, of course, was preoccupied and did not think to notice any of this. His nerves had been numbed by the cold and he was moving a lot, so when Luffy socked him in the leg, weakly due to his new position, Zoro didn't feel it.

He must have known that Luffy would get sick from so much motion, but better sick than drowned at this point.

When they broke free of the island waves, the sea calmed noticeably. It was still very rough and cold, but they had tied everything off and there was little left to do besides steer vigilantly and try to keep dry. Hence they all began to trickle indoors, Zoro taking care not to be last for Luffy's sake.

That had been WAY too much for his captain. He should have left him inside despite his protests! Damn, he had to be seizing or something by this time! …Except that he was being awfully still. Had he passed out?

Hastening up the stairs, Zoro entered the Galley, and opened up his haramaki, which, again, gained him the attention of Sanji, whose cry ("what did I tell you about doing that in front of me?!") went unnoticed according to the confusion on Zoro's face.

"Luffy?" the young man said, opening his waist sash to see more deeply into it.

Unable to restrain himself, Sanji objected further because Robin was in the room to see his chivalrous display. "Not in the kitchen, crap-pervert! Why do you stick him down there, anyway?!"

Any entertaining blushes and fierce denials that should have followed this implied accusation did not come, because Zoro, instead of heating up, all but turned to stone in realization.

It was then that his heart literally stopped (it was a painful few seconds), and he looked up to the others in the room, shocked fear written all over his face.

"What is it?" Chopper asked tiredly, not really perceiving what Zoro's countenance indicated.

The stunned young man didn't answer right away, which was what inclined the two women to first glance over at him, and then slowly shift posture, rising to their feet.

"…What's wrong?" Nami asked, her tense voice sounding as though she was carefully preserving panic for a near moment in which it might be called for.

"…Luffy…" Zoro whispered in stunned disbelief, his mind unable to form any other sound.

Instantly all eyes were on him in fear, and for a few moments not a soul in the room breathed.

"Shit!" Sanji ejaculated fiercely and suddenly, jumping to his feet first.

The sudden movement in the otherwise still room acted like an alarm clock, and all of the instantly alert crew members, Zoro included, were jolted into action, either shooting up from their seats or turning on their heels to race out the door.

------------------------

Luffy hit the deck with a resounding SMACK in his own ears. His vision danced for several moments before the rocking of the ship forced him to attention with an adrenaline rush. By that time Zoro was someplace else on deck, a mile away, or as good as, due to the storm. Luffy would never be able to get his attention from the floor. The wind blew cold and the rain came hard and heavy. His automatically adopted fetal position was maintained for seconds at most before it became hard to draw breath into his shaking chest through chattering teeth.

He tried to summon all his body heat to the surface to fight off the bone-chilling cold that had turned his skin a sickly pale blue.

He told himself that he'd been in this war, fighting and winning every battle that the RumbleBalls had thrown at him thus far, and Zoro's constant support gave Luffy courage now. He would get through this and be fine when it was all over. He'd look back in an hour and laugh at himself if he lost control now, so close to the end of the war.

Fighting his instinct to curl up, he did his best to answer the need for shelter. He knew what hypothermia was. He'd even mentioned it to Sanji on Drum island, and had not been believed, but plenty of people had called his knowledge of all kinds into question before that, and Luffy held no uncertainly in himself regarding it. He needed to keep his blood flowing, to stay awake at all costs, and to get someplace dry foremost.

He tried to cry out, but it did him no good, naturally. Zoro hadn't seen his fall, and no one would notice him sprawled across Starboard deck at this size. He was invisible to them, and there was too much else going on otherwise.

Trying to convince his body that the cold was good because it meant he was alive, a point which it rebelled against furiously, Luffy pushed himself to his hands and knees, knowing that he was on his own for the time being, and had to get away from the waves of rain lubricating the deck and trying to wash him away.

Over his shoulder, he heard a scream and twisted around, falling on his butt in the process, to see Chopper tumble overboard. He screamed his doctor's name in unheard panic, only to see Usopp help him back of board with bleeding hands mere seconds later.

Relieved, but unable to feel it in every way, Luffy pushed himself to his feet to look for some sort of shelter. Zoro would know he was gone the second it slowed down, he was certain, but he wouldn't be around to look for soon.

He saw some heavy barrels tied together against the side of the steps and made controversial haste toward them.

The journey was long and almost insensibly made. Indeed, Luffy would remember nothing of reaching the barrels later but that the ship had been tilting horrendously far to his perception, and that when he set out he was on his feet, but when he got close to the steps he was on his hands and knees, unsure sure of at what point that had happened. But he did finally triumph in reaching the barrels, whereupon he collapsed against the wall of the steps and slid down to the floor, holding himself in place with his feet braced in one of many imperfections in the board beneath him.

His extremities of nose, ears, and toes were by far the most painful to him, though he was fairly certain that his testicles had shrunken right into his body, as well.

He felt the first attack hit him hard, making him seize and his vision fail. The world looked purple and there was no discernable shape to his eyes.

There was no respite, no soothing voice or embracing scent; no still cessation of pain and no heat to borrow from Zoro; no sound of a rushing pulse beneath him or relaxing touch to distract himself with. There was just him. Damaged, incomplete, alone.

When he was left lying depleted of strength on the deck, the welcoming relief of warmth that he was so used to feeling after his attacks did not come. On the contrary, it was so cold that he was starting to fear he was going to die.

Why had he not held on tighter to Zoro? Knowing it would be so easy to lose him, he should have held on for dear life, relishing the feeling that had been doomed to cease soon enough either way. For Zoro did not love him. Not as he loved Zoro. He had as much as said so at the table that same afternoon.

He realized he was giving in to despair and stopped himself.

_Zoro said 'us'! That has to mean something. And if it doesn't, then it doesn't, but I have to give him a chance to say it! I haven't even told him yet. I don't want it to pass that he never knew he was loved!_

The ship was being tossed hard, and when the nausea welled up inside him, the rubber boy fell onto his forearms and threw up on the deck repeatedly until his stomach had turned itself inside out, and retching was painful and awarded him only tiny bits of bile.

By forcing himself not to collapse into his own emesis like a drunkard, Luffy was able to regain a sense of place. His head swam in two directions, which caused in him an odd sort of vertigo, out-of-body sensation, but as it passed, Luffy became at first dimly aware that something else had come into his hiding place, squeezing into the crack between the wall and a barrel that was four barrels to the right of his own. The scuffling sounded just like that one he'd been hearing the last couple nights in the bedroom… How funny…

The connection was not made until several moments later, and then a second wind hit him hard and he looked sharply to his right and saw that the enormous rat that they had stowed away on Mookloo was struck with just as much surprise at seeing Luffy as Luffy harbored at seeing it. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, mutual shock striking them both frozen.

Then those few seconds passed, and Luffy, without really thinking on the subject, decided that the storm was safer to face than a panicked killer rat.

Moving faster than he really should have, Luffy used his smaller size to his advantage and tried to scramble out from behind the barrels that the rat had to squeeze between, slowing the animal up a little.

A little, but not enough, for as soon as the rat realized by Luffy's struggling that the unfamiliar little red creature was dying or wounded and would make a superb dinner upon its capture, it took off after the unfortunate captain as fast as its fat girth would enable it.

Once out in the open, away from the barrels, Luffy had just enough time to fully receive the force of the chilling wind, the deafening waves, and the raindrops so thick it may as well have been hailing coconuts.

He was not looking for his nakama, as he didn't want to be stepped on, but even out of the corners of his eyes he saw no one. They had all gone to other areas of the deck in their unorganized flurry.

It was his hope that the rat would not follow him into the heart of the storm, but the captain was overcome within six seconds, slammed to the floorboards, and suddenly forced to cope with both. He felt claws dig into his back, leaving long flesh wounds down his shoulders and sides that stung like fire, though thanks to his outfit, were not initially dangerous.

The unrelenting scratches that came one after the other, faster than the eye could follow, however, added up quickly and when his left kidney was finally punctured, Luffy looked like he'd been gone over with a cat 'o nine tails was left with no choice but to either roll over and try to defend himself, or have his innards eaten out of his back.

Flipping quickly and taking the rat by surprise, Luffy was able to land one solid punch to the rodent's jaw, which at once stunned and angered the animal, which let out an undignified squeak that hurt Luffy's ears over the pounding of the rain on the deck all around him.

It was incredibly dark with cloud cover, but thanks to his amplified senses Luffy could see quite clearly the form of the big black rat which towered over him, and wished that he couldn't.

The vermin was merciless. When it's progress on Luffy's back was thwarted, it followed that instinct which all living creatures have, and went for the jugular vein.

Luffy was able to block it from reaching his throat only by filling it's mouth up with his fist and arm, which the rat bit, and which stayed attached to his shoulder only by the grace of an Akuma no Mi.

Looking past the rat and up into the clouds that poured raindrops the size of bricks, Luffy tried to see the shadows of angels that had blotted out the sun only weeks ago, casting the world in a similar darkness as he perceived now.

Surely they would come for him? They wouldn't abandon him here after he'd saved them, would they?

No. He had been to heaven once, and conquered it. He had no fear of returning there--only regrets that he would make the journey alone if he had to go.

He was tired. It wasn't so cold out anymore to him, which he dimly thought was strange. Not that it did him much good, because his energy wasn't coming back, and he could do nothing anymore but lie on the floor of his own ship and get the life clawed out of him by a frightened, hungry rodent twice his size.

His blood oozed gradually from the scratches he was earning, but he didn't actually scream in real pain until the rat bit its two protruding front teeth into his hip and dragged the little pirate closer to itself with them. The bite wound, when the animal released his flank, went almost clear through him; by far the deepest wound he'd received in months, and the blood gushed too gushed openly from it. Still trying to fend off the rat with one arm, Luffy pressed his other hand to the bite, but it was too serious a flow to ebb single-handedly, or even alone. He needed help, or he was going to die.

Eaten by a rat. Angels of Skypiea, what a way to go…

_I'm going to die out here. _

Truly, he was.

_And my nakama will never find me. _

What would he do in an afterlife without them?

As the blows fell, be was surprised that his life truly flashed before his eyes--all the memories and feelings he'd loved in this world… Funny, he'd expected it to be longer. But it was glorious, full of triumph and friendship and wonder.

Yet, there were so much _more_ to be done!

_Not yet! I want to see him cure every disease in the world! I know he can do it! I want to see her map--it'll be so perfect! And I still need to guide him to being the great warrior he so wishes to become! I have to make sure he sees All Blue, and that she remembers what it means to truly have a family again! I can't take care of them if I'm not here! Who will lead them?_

_He promised me he would never lose again… if I go, who will watch his fights? Who will become the greatest beside him? Who will love him?_

_We were all supposed to be the best together… But now they'll never know whether we could have done it. Will they even stay together? Will they persevere with their dreams? They're so strong… _

_My nakama._

As the rat bit into his fleshy side again, Luffy became aware of a new feeling overtaking his whole body. He felt as if he was being inflated and pulled to pieces all at once. His middle was squeezed beyond endurance for a tenth of a second before it released suddenly, and he perceived that there was no longer wet cloth sticking to is skin anywhere. His lungs as though they were being pressed like a flower between two heavy books, having grown faster than they could inflate, but the scratches he had received felt as though they were tearing more widely open, and started to bleed more furiously because of it. His head swam so badly he would later swear that his brain had flipped upside down. The raindrops that had been so large and had, in single file, drenched through him utterly were now able to hit him in number, though not as hard. The cold did not diminish, but the wind against his skin became more pronounced, and the huge imperfections in the floor that had been digging into him moments before were no longer felt at all.

He had no time to take in what had happened to cause this sudden rush of sensation, however, because it claimed his cognitive self almost immediately.

In some existence far from his own, Luffy perceived that the rat was gone, and that he heard the sound of voices drawing nearer to him, though he didn't understand a word of it all. Had they found him? Perhaps. That was good; they wouldn't worry.

His last thought before succumbing to the RumbleBalls final strike against him was of the man who had given him the chance to experience a lifetime's worth of adventure.

…_Thank you, Shanks._

And then Luffy was in a world beyond pain; his chest relaxed, his wounds stopped bleeding, his eyes clouded over, and his naked body was left lying on the deck, at 5'6" tall.

Thus did Mugiwara no Luffy finally lose his war.

* * *

AN: I'm late again, sorry! And the next chapter will be a little late, too, because of homework. Give me two good weeks to wrap up the first swarm of term papers and i'll be back. 

If the last line confused you, read the line above it again.


	33. a BIG problem

**RUMBLE!**

33

_a BIG problem_

The world stopped rotating for a moment in time. Six nakama stood at the top of the steps and fought their individual needs to gag, cry, scream, or freeze up.

The gang had burst out of the galley to look for their captain, and were shocked and sickened to immediately find him lying full-sized in and naked, covered in wounds, and pale as death near the foot of the stairs.

Then the world made up for lost time by suddenly rushing forward twice as fast as normal.

By jumping over the railing, Chopper reached the captain's side first with Zoro right behind him.

The surprise at finding him at normal height was pushed aside by all of them out of necessity, and Chopper, who could finally really help his captain, checked his pulse. A furrow of uncertainty came to his brow.

"He's not breathing," he shouted to those who had pulled themselves together. "The weather's too bad for me to help him out here. We have to get him inside, now!"

Instantly moving to fulfill the doctor's commands, Zoro scooped the boy into his arms, and then froze when he saw what he'd left behind.

"Holy shit!" Sanji declared again upon seeing all the diluted blood running across the deck beneath them. "What the fuck happened?!"

"INSIDE!" Chopper demanded. And Zoro rushed up the stairs into the galley needing no further urging.

An instant later Zoro was laying Luffy down on the floor, and Robin came running in with blankets from the storage room that she'd had to reopen.

Chopper was back at the pale boy's side while Robin covered his lower half

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding anymore," Nami input.

"That's because his heart's stopped," Chopper informed as he cued Zoro to get beside Luffy's head.

Zoro was on auto pilot, unaware of what he was doing. He was the lucky type whose body took over when his mind shut down. It was a defense mechanism, and Zoro would later recount the whole affair as a series of non-sequential blurred images that would make him feel sick to his stomach.

Working together, the pair got shallow breathing going again, and Chopper was instantly on to the next step.

"I've got a pulse, but it's faint. I need to work fast so he doesn't bleed out."

"Doesn't the fact that his heart _stopped_ once mean that he's already almost bled out?" Robin asked.

Chopper answered distractedly, half talking to himself. "No. That was the shock of getting big again. It stopped his heart. But he wasn't without air for more than a couple minutes at most, I can tell by his coloring. That preserved him for those couple minutes, and may yet have saved his life. If he has no pulse, he can't bleed out."

As he spoke, he beckoned Nami to get down beside him and directed her to get bandages and sewing materials ready. "He has two really deep wounds in his hip and side. Those are what I'm worried about right now."

"How do we do this?" Zoro asked voicelessly.

Chopper was busy scrutinizing one major wound while keeping pressure on another when he answered, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to participate, Zoro."

Zoro looked at him, in a daze. "What? I can do it. I need to _do_ something."

Chopper ignored him and Sanji threw a kitchen knife into the far wall.

"Fuck no he can't do it," the chef all but shouted. "This is all his fault in the first place! How the fuck could you lose him like that?!" he accused, spinning on Zoro.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted at him. Zoro hadn't reacted at all. "Not now!"

"Why the fuck not?" Sanji continued to blow, no longer caring who got screamed at in his out lashing.

"SHUT UP!"

The unexpected command came from Usopp, of all people, and it grew quiet save for Chopper's struggles to patch up the higher of the lower of the two bite wounds.

"Just shut up," the sharpshooter repeated more softly. "Luffy's dying. Our Luffy. What the hell are you trying to start?"

Sanji glared at the wall and didn't answer.

Chopper shouted, "If you all can't be quiet and let me work, then I WILL send you out into that storm. Nami, I need your help over here now."

At his stern tone, Nami moved to keep pressure on Luffy's two major wounds while the other people milled about, growing increasingly frightened for their captain.

With Nami's help and Zoro hovering to lend strength should he need to, Chopper struggled to patch up Luffy's wounds even as they bled all over his hoofs. It was an emergency patch job the first time around.

"Robin, come down here and see to his arm. Triage preservation right now. I can't start surgery until I've secured most of this bleeding."

Robin did as she was told, and as she worked Zoro kept his free hand running through Luffy's hair and spoke encouragingly to him. Between the four of them, they were able to seal up the main wounds and keep Luffy from going into shock again. Blood stained the kitchen floor, slowly creeping along the wooden surface.

When Chopper stated that they had to see his back fast, Zoro maneuvered Luffy with great care. When Chopper let Zoro do it, no one else argued. Luffy made grimaces of pain, but Zoro managed to keep his wounds from reopening and didn't slip when he saw the boy's back.

"Oh, fuck," Sanji whispered. "What happened to him?"

Luffy's back was badly thrashed. Broken skin criss-crossed and progressed all the way down his back. The skin was frayed, edges feathered and serrated looking. The tears were of various depths and jaggedness, and unstitchable.

"God, he's been torn to pieces," Usopp whispered through his tears. "Can you even heal that?"

Chopper eyebrows drew together in regret. "Not completely. I can close the deeper ones because I have to, but they're not bleeding too badly. They'll heal on their own in time." As he spoke, he put his words into action, taping the deeper wounds quickly.

When he was done, he told Zoro to flip him back over. "Now the real surgery," he said.

The 'real surgery' took almost four hours, and during this time it was mostly quiet. The room felt like an empty chapel that no one dared talk in, lest they upset the hallowed, echoing silence.

The faucet dripped. No one noticed it. Sanji got up and began to pace slowly back and forth, second knuckle against his lips, completely lost in thought.

After seventeen minutes of this, he stood still, and without looking away from the floor that was so fascinating he forgot to see it, and said, "Chopper, I need a smoke."

The others might as well have been deaf to his words.

Chopper never stopped his needle from stitching. "In our room, taped to the back of Zoro's wardrobe on the inside," he softly said, forgetting about the storm which no one had noticed was no longer rocking the ship. "Smoke it outside."

Sanji nodded in a stupor, but it was several more minutes before he took action toward the door.

When it was down to Nami and Chopper working alone in silence aside from Chopper's softly spoken commands, the others continued to sit quietly, looking in different directions and seeing nothing.

Zoro was the only one that couldn't look away. He wanted to--he did! But he owed Luffy at least this much. Luffy was in pain, and if this was the closest Zoro could get to going through it with him, then he would.

Sanji came back in several minutes later, cigarette pack in place in his shirt pocket, but smelling of nothing more than rain water.

He sat down on the bench again, and though he stroked his shirt pocket every few seconds, he made no motion to open the still-sealed packet. He just wanted to know they were there.

Robin had moved back after bandaging the arm and simply watched her doctor work. She passed him tools when he indicated for them, but aside from that she was very still.

There was no clock on the wall. It would have been nice to have one, they all reflected as time wore on. The urges to know what time it was, how long had it been, and how much longer it would take had fixed themselves in their minds like intrusive, ugly hedge gnomes.

At long last, Chopper fell back on his hands and let out a tremendous sigh. "Okay," he breathed. "I've done all I can. It's up to him now."

The others sagged with relief, smiles crossing their faces.

"He'll be okay, then," opined Usopp. "He's Luffy."

Nami finished taping off the final bandage over his back and slumped as well.

"They might scar," Chopper said, indicating Luffy's back. "He's lucky he's made of rubber; he's thicker than a normal human."

"That's not what he'll think," Zoro said fondly. He knew that talking about Luffy being okay again would help him get through this.

"Sure he will," Nami argued, believing the same thing as Zoro.

Zoro shook his head. "No, he'll laugh and call himself lucky, but inside he'll be worried about how it will effect his performance."

"Oh yeah, Seaweed-head?" Sanji said, rocking back and forth at the table. "As if you've ever seen Luffy 'perform' before."

Zoro wisely refrained from answering Sanji, but said to Nami, "Scars damage elasticity."

"…Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, her own confusion vanishing. "_Battle_ performance."

"What did you think I meant?!" Zoro bristled.

She threw up her hands and laughed. "Hehe… That was it. Battle performance.. What else would it be? Hehe…he…"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "So what now, doctor?"

Chopper squirmed happily for the first time in days. "I don't appreciate that you call me 'doctor', you damn asshole. Piss off!"

Robin laughed, and a feeling of normalcy settled over the Merry Go again.

"We'll need to change the bandage on his back every hour at first, and the other bandages every two," Chopper said after regaining a sense of self. "I'm really worried about infection. If he develops a fever, it's going to make things more complicated. Do you know how this could have happened? They looked like bite marks in some places, and whatever cut his back up wasn't a blade. Blades make cleaner cuts."

"An animal got a hold of him. That much is obvious, isn't it?" Sanji said.

"I thought that, too," Nami agreed.

"The rat, then," Usopp said. "Probably. We should have caught that thing a long time ago. Hell, Luffy's been terrified about that thing for days. We should have respected that fear more. He doesn't get scared for no reason."

"And Luffy would have just let it go at the next island we came to!" Chopper cried, and shook his hoof. "Ooohhh, if I get a hold of it I'm gonna give it a piece of my mind!"

"We're well past yelling at it, Chopper," Usopp frowned.

Zoro had fallen quiet, and Robin had fallen into observing him carefully.

Luffy laid still on his back. A futon had been hauled out of the closet, and he was resting on it where everyone could watch him.

Zoro knew he would like that. He liked to be near everybody, and would want to see them all when he woke up. The futon was unbelievably comfortable, not that Luffy could enjoy it, but the knowledge comforted Zoro.

_I'm sorry Luffy. I know that doesn't mean anything, but still. I'm going to take care of you. And I'm not going to do it because this is my fault, or because it's my responsibility to keep you safe, even when Chopper's in charge of the ICU. I'm going to do it because I want to. I really want to take care of you. …You're my… I don't know what you are, totally… but know that I'm yours. I'm completely yours, Luffy. And I can't leave your side right now. And I think that… I _hope _that a part of _you _still needs me to be here, too._

Robin watched him as he ran his hand through Luffy's hair, and the way Zoro's eyes followed the trail his fingers left.

Such unruly hair.

_He needs a trim_, Zoro thought fondly.

"…side to check on the storm?" someone was saying.

Zoro was pulled back to the reality in which _other_ people were in the room with he and Luffy, too. He felt an immediate sense of displacement, not on his part, but on theirs. Then he remembered that they were supposed to stay here for Luffy, even though the rubber boy certainly wouldn't wake up that same night, and he couldn't very well demand that they all leave. Moments ago he'd been glad for their presence, and tried to regain that feeling.

"No, I haven't, but it feels like the boat has stopped rocking so much," Nami answered in a careless tone that was out of character for her.

Sanji opened the door and walked out onto the deck, leaving it swinging wide open behind him.

"Close that damn thing! You're letting all the heat out!" Nami demanded.

"Hai!" Sanji half-sang, a little to emotionally worn out to put on a full ballet number.

Robin passed him on his way in, though. "The clouds are still heavy, but the wind has died down some. We're going to make good time to the next island. Is the Log Pose steady, Koukaishi-san?"

Nami looked at her wrist, and the others could tell by her half-aware gaze that she was ready to drop. "Yeah… It's good." She yawned. "We're still on course to the next island."

"It's hard to believe that it's only mid-evening. It's so dark out," Zoro commented from the floor.

Nami would have shrugged uncaringly, but she didn't care enough to do even that. She was exhausted. "I would say to drop the anchor and wait for Luffy to get better before traveling," she mumbled from where her head rested on the table, "but…"

"Yeah," Sanji agreed, reaching for a smoke for the first time in days. Fuck the quitting. He just needed a couple, Geezus! He wasn't as strong as Luffy was. He could admit it at this point. They'd both struggled to survive the last week and now they were free! Thank GODS! "We need food! We're so fucking low on food it's disgraceful to call this my kitchen. We have no meat at all anymore, and the last island was a bust. If he wakes up and there's no meat, we'll have to keep him from knocking himself back out to avoid the suffering," he exaggerated.

"That," Zoro added from his place against the wall and beside Luffy. "And also we can't stop here because we literally can't stop here. Seakings nest here, remember? It's probably too deep to drop anchor." That last damn island had one giant alligator. What's to say he didn't have a mate?"

"Yeah…" Usopp said slowly, as if just realizing something. "And you know, most animals don't stake out territory and protect it unless they feel threatened by something nearby that they need to defend their area _from_."

"WAAHAHAAA! You mean there's more of them?!" Chopper exploded, tears appearing in a wild fashion that can only be described as cartoon-like. They could all see that he was very tired.

"So we sail," Robin concluded peacefully.

"Then you can do it tonight," Nami yawned, more than half asleep already. "I don't think I can."

"You did good work tonight," Robin smiled, accepting the Log Pose. "On all fronts."

Her words seemed to be a trigger for everyone, and Merry itself let out a huge sigh and recognized that the battle was over. The toughest part was won, and if Luffy could just make it through the next critical hours, they would all be able to slow their heart rates for the first time in a week. Providing, of course, that nothing attacked them in the night.

"I'm going to get some pillows," Robin said, leaving the room.

Zoro nodded after her. Chopper was ready to pass out in his lap, Usopp was a boneless heap that was half-falling off the table, Sanji was smoking up a storm on the balcony, his hands shaking visibly from even inside the galley, and Zoro knew he wasn't in better shape.

They were a wreck. Zoro knew he would be the only one able to stay awake all night. But he also knew that Luffy would be the only one able to sleep through the next full ten hours. Despite exhaustion, the others would wake up automatically at different intervals--Sanji would wake every three hours because he always did, and Chopper would wake up every one and a half to persistently check on Luffy, so drowsy that he wouldn't realize he was checking for a pulse in Luffy's foot.

So the first night passed, and the next morning, Luffy's color had returned some, and everyone was able to breathe easier.

-----------

They'd moved him down into his room on the third day. He would doubtlessly wake any time, and when that time was to come, Chopper expected fatigue, hunger, disorientation, slow reaction time, distantness, dizziness at fast motion, and an emotional release of some sort that would show itself in one or more of countless ways--the most likely being hysterical laugher, crying, or uncontrollable shaking, though that possibly wouldn't hit him until as much as a week afterward due to the disorientation and delayed reaction time.

"But then," he added fairly, "he IS Luffy, so he might do something miraculous again and just wake up completely centered to tell everyone what a great nap he had."

Now he was sleeping in the boy's room where the futon had been laid out while Luffy had gotten his bandages changed.

Zoro had barely left his side. Now and then Sanji and Nami would catch him standing on Aft, looking out at the ocean as if to center himself. Luffy's recovery was hard for him to watch this time.

"Will he be okay?" Nami asked Sanji once.

"Luffy? He'll be fine." the blond had answered.

"Not Luffy," she corrected.

Sanji had looked back at Zoro again. "…Yeah. Zoro's an idiot and Luffy's clumsy, but I'm going to trust in Luffy's ability to take a complex situation and turn it into child's play. He'll be able to guide Marimo when he wakes up."

Nami smiled a little. "But until then Zoro's totally lost. That would be kind of sweet if it wasn't them. It's weird to see him like this."

"…What's weird about Zoro being lost?"

Nami snickered. "Fair enough. Who's with Luffy?"

"Chopper must be checking him for infection. Usopp's probably with him."

Nami walked down the steps and stopped by the hatch. "Sanji-kun, do you think Luffy will be changed when he wakes up?"

"How so?"

"Well, I just mean… with the whole being forced out of action for so long and the thing going on with Zoro… If they do anything, I mean. I don't know…"

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Nami-san, Luffy is as constant as the sun, and shrinking won't have changed that. As for the Zoro thing, I wouldn't worry too much. In fact, if Luffy starts getting some sort of emotional release that doesn't involve seeking out adventures that almost _kill us all_, I will personally have more confidence in his decisions than I do now, and that's saying something."

"You don't think it will make him more… I don't know… ordinary? To have a relationship like this? Because he drives me crazy, but I wouldn't want him to change."

Sanji almost laughed. "I know it's not uncommon for a captain and first mate to be intimate in this day and age, but there's nothing ordinary about what happens on this ship, and there never will be."

Nami smiled down toward the hold where Luffy was sleeping. "I guess you're right. I'm just nervous because he's been sleeping for so long."

"Two days of sleeping isn't so bad for him after what happened. His stomach will wake him up soon. He's better off asleep now anyway; our stocks are almost completely dry. I hope he'll be satisfied with fish, because that's all we've managed to acquire."

"We'll be at the next island tomorrow, according to the map."

"Good. These waters are making everyone nervous. They're really black."

"Black Water Island. Real inventive name, huh?"

Sanji blew smoke. "I don't know. I like an island who spells out its true nature right away. Means less time to waste guessing."

"I think Robin knows what it means. We can ask her during dinner."

--------------

Zoro pushed off the railing and walked back to his room. Those idiots had been mumbling about him, he was sure, but he couldn't blame them. They had to be aware of what was going on. It seemed like everyone had known before Zoro himself had.

A million thoughts flew through his mind when he looked at Luffy now, and he knew it would never again see boy the same way he had before. Things were different now. At least they were for Zoro, and he was frightened of what Luffy's awakening would most likely bring.

What will he say about the whole thing when looking back?

_If he says anything at all. He likes to move forward so quickly…_

Will he act the same around me as he did two weeks ago? He'll be back in control again…

Zoro stroked the younger pirate's hair.

_But that's not really true. Luffy's almost never in total control. He second-guesses himself and fears for his crew so much that he doesn't sleep some nights. He's become a decent actor, though. _

Remembering all this, Zoro leaned down to whisper, "If there can be only one thing that stays the same after this, then it's that you have come to me when something's on your mind. You have to let me be here for you, okay?"

Luffy slept on.

He slept on for several more hours, in fact, and when he finally began to come to, it was after dinner, and almost time for everyone else to go to sleep.

Stirring, Luffy's mind was completely devoid of knowledge for several moments. Why was it still dark? Were his eyes really open? He reached up to rub them, stopping suddenly at the touch of unfamiliar sheets covering him.

His stomach bottomed out.

_Where the hell am I? _he asked himself.

There was a candle lit, but the light flickered and danced, making his unfocused mind do the same.

For several minutes, he tried to remember anything about himself that would explain his current condition, he thought he remembered a rat, he wasn't sure if that was a dream, and so didn't move.

He felt someone shift beside him and his toes curled in anticipation. Then he heard the figure grunt slightly as if waking up, and felt a huge flush of relief when he realized it was Zoro. His bedroom. Of course. Were else would he be waking up?

He slowly realized that the only noises he could hear were familiar, comforting sounds of normalcy. He reached back to touch the pillow beneath his head and found it normal sized; smelled the air and found only the faint trace of the ocean combined with the regular masculine scent of their room; reached his whole arm out from under the blankets and found the the air cold, but not abnormally so.

It was over. Really, finally, completely OVER! He was himself again! Strong and unrivaled! He couldn't wait to go outside and show his nakama.

Turning his head toward the stirring Zoro, Luffy reached over and took a familiar hand in his own.

Zoro lurched awake, eyes wide. His shock faded into a smile and a sigh as Zoro saw Luffy's eyes watching his own.

"Hey," he whispered as he sat up. "You've been gone a long time. How do you feel?" As he spoke, Zoro pressed his fingers to Luffy's forehead and cheek, checking for possible fever.

Luffy's eyes slid closed at the cool contact. "Okay. What's happening?"

Zoro pushed Luffy's hair away from his face. "Not a lot. We've been taking care of you, waiting for you to get better. You were pretty hurt when you passed out."

Luffy's brows knitted together. "Yeah? I guess… something happened. I remember a giant rat, I think."

Zoro nodded. "That's right. It got you good. We've caught it since then."

"Since…? How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days."

Luffy's head rolled back to look at the ceiling. "Three…" he whispered to himself.

It was silent for several seconds, and Zoro began to feel awkward, unsure of what to do next. He had been thinking about what he would say when Luffy woke up, but he'd planned it for when Luffy was competely recovered. How was he supposed to act in the meantime? He couldn't _coddle_ the boy anymore. He didn't need that anymore.

...There was a lot of stuff Luffy didn't need anymore.

_The only thing he probably needs is some space from me. We've been together for the past week. He probably wants to breathe his own air for a change._

"You're recovering from surgery," Zoro said for the sake of breaking the quiet. "So it's not strange."

"I see," Luffy said more to himself than to Zoro. "But everything's okay now, right?"

Zoro was at a loss. "Well, you're still hurt. Um… I should get Chopper. He can tell you better than I can. I-It's time to change your bandages anyway."

The swordsman pushed himself to his feet unsteadily and headed for the ladder. It was obvious that Luffy wasn't thinking clearly yet, but he could any minute, and then Zoro would be at a total loss as to what to say. So he did the only thing he could think of: he ran. The tables had turned. Luffy needed Chopper at the moment--Zoro could do nothing more for him. Convinced of this painful thought, Zoro went out to get the person who could actually_ help_ him.

Luffy didn't try to stop him, so busy was he with trying to piece together what had caused him to lose in battle so badly. Hadn't he been dead?

"Zoro?" he turned his head back to ask, but Zoro had gone already, and a moment later, all the others replaced him, and Luffy was all to happy to see them.

"Hi guys!" he sang to them energetically. He regretted it a moment later when the motions that accompanied this greeting made a lance of pain shoot down his body.

"Don't try to move!" Chopper warned, putting a hoof to Luffy's chest to hold him down. "You're back is still scratched up and you'll make it worse."

"It hurts," Luffy grunted.

"Of course it does," Nami said. "Something really took you out."

"Can you remember anything?" Usopp asked after sitting down.

"Yeah. Most of it, I think. I fell onto the deck and went to hide from the storm, but the rat was hiding there too and then we fought, and then something happened."

"That's probably when you got big again," Chopper replied.

All at once Luffy's thoughts were diverted. "Is it over now?" he asked as Chopper changed to Heavy Point and lifted Luffy into a sitting position. "It's over, right? It's done?"

"Yep," Chopper said, checking his back. "It's over. You need your bandages changed again. Looks like you'll be done with them soon, too."

"Kay," Luffy whispered, feeling limp all at once. This was so strange. He'd been ready to bounce around a moment ago, but now his head was spinning and he felt a sense of displacement again, though there was no reason for it that he could think of.

As if reading his mind, Chopper said, "If you feel unusual, that's normal. You've been small for a long time. Your body's adjusting."

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked groggily, having not paid attention to a word Chopper had said.

The others glanced around, noticing for the first time that the inquired person was MIA.

"That's weird," Usopp commented. "I'd have thought he'd want to stick around to see hi-"

He broke off with a hiss when Sanji stepped on his foot, but the damage had been done. Luffy cast his eyes down sadly for a few moments, the disengagement short and just barely perceptible to the others in the room. They could only imagine what he was thinking.

"He's probably just in the bathroom," Usopp corrected simply, trying to play it off as nothing big, even though to Luffy it was everything. The injured boy nodded halfheartedly, the motion making him dizzy.

His breathing hitched and he whined with discomfort as the large bandage was pulled off of his back and then carefully replaced by a clean one. When he was laid back down, completely slack, the pressure against his back was more pronounced to him than it had been when he'd woken up in the same position. He felt so strange…

His eyes were becoming unfocused and his face clearly told the others in the room that he was regressing into being discombobulated and half-aware.

It was wrong to see Luffy regressing instead of getting better right away, and Sanji had half a mind to go out and drop Zoro's ass for this, but dragging him in would only make things worse. Luffy needed Zoro to come back on his own, or he would continue to feel irreparably abandoned.

He heard the others trying to ask him a few questions, and he managed to slur out a response to Chopper that he hurt and that his vision was funny. But his dizziness pulled at him hard and fast, and before he could give them any definitive answers, Luffy felt himself falling back to sleep.

Several minutes after he'd passed out again, the girls left the room for the night.

"He didn't even ask about food…" Nami said sadly before she climbed the ladder.

When Zoro volunteered to take watch, no one argued with him.

* * *

AN: Now here's my REAL challenge--writing the ending I've been planning out. It might take two more chapters to get it right. Or one really long one. I think you'll like it. 

oh, all that stuff about his heart stopping and then going and then the surgery business was all totally made up with the pretense that this is the OP world where anything can happen, so don't take it too seriously because it's not.


	34. Nocturne

Sorry this took me so long! It's really hard to wrap this up, but here's my second-to-last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**RUMBLE!**

34

_Nocturne_

Something was wrong. Something was all wrong and it was keeping him awake.

Luffy wasn't sure how long he had been lying in his futon, staring at the ceiling through the darkness. All he knew was that it was the middle of the night and that no matter how he tried to get back to sleep, his mind wouldn't let him.

The nightmares hadn't surprised him. He had expected to get them. He often had nightmares, but he'd always been able to quell them by diverting his own dreams (a talent he'd developed from necessity after leaving Alabasta). Rarely did these nightmares wake him up, and rarely were they as vivid as the last two he'd had just a short while ago. Every time he closed his eyes, a horrible memory assailed him and he couldn't make them go away.

What was the matter with him? He used to be so good at this!

'Play the role and pretend that everything is fine, and it will be.' He was a master of this art. So what was going on with him all of a sudden?

_The past is over! Just stop thinking about it! _

Turning his head toward the hammocks of his nakama, he could hear them almost all present and accounted for.

In his sleep, Usopp had just told someone that his sword was bigger then theirs, which was something that Luffy hadn't really wanted to know, but sincerely doubted all the same.

The only person not there was the one whom Luffy really wanted to have nearby.

Zoro had spoiled him. Now he couldn't sleep alone anymore.

He wasn't sure why Zoro had left him earlier. Perhaps he was just tired?

Maybe he had been awake at Luffy's side for the last three days, waiting for him to wake up. It was wonderful to imagine that Zoro had chosen to sacrifice valuable training time to sit beside Luffy's bed, and the boy knew it was selfish to desire for it to be true, but nevertheless he sincerely hoped that it was.

Then Luffy got an idea that made his tummy feel funny: Maybe Zoro couldn't sleep by himself anymore, either. That would be great!

It seemed perfectly fair to Luffy that if he couldn't sleep without Zoro, then Zoro shouldn't be able to sleep without him! Because then that would mean… _that would mean…! _

Luffy giggled to himself, because there was only one way that he could think of the two of them dealing with a happy coincidence like that!

Of course that didn't help him get to sleep _right now_…

Luffy's tummy stopped fluttering when he remembered his nightmare problem.

He sighed, eyes wide and trained on the barely-visible ceiling, body anxious to move away from the confines of the bed he'd been stuck in for the past three days.

Suddenly he realized that he was starving to death and would surely expire right there in his bed if he didn't eat immediately.

At least there was one steady attribute in his life that he had to fall back on, and he seized it eagerly.

Pushing himself up slowly in order to avoid dizziness, he kept one hand putting pressure on his gut so his stitches wouldn't tear, and rose unsteadily to his feet.

Where were his clothes?

Nami had said they were heading for a winter island next, and the temperature was starting to agree with her.

Taking a few steps to the wardrobe he shared with Zoro and Chopper, Luffy fumbled in the dark until he found a large Alabastan robe that belonged to either him or Zoro, he didn't really care which. It was perfect. He didn't want to bother with pants--they would only aggravate his injuries.

Soon he was moving up the ladder, quietly opening and closing the hatch to keep the others asleep.

Food was a welcome distraction, a mundane necessity of everyday life, and perhaps it would help him gain perspective on his newly found but completely non-solidified love life, and that last thing he needed was Sanji flying out of nowhere to kick his ass for stealing food in the middle of the night.

----------------

Zoro was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking rum straight from the bottle and thinking. Speculating on different scenarios, to be more accurate. After all, when he'd last talked to Luffy about the 'afterward' which had become the now, an interrupting island had left the boy with the opposite impression than the one Zoro had been trying to impart, and he had to fix that somehow.

Or maybe he didn't. Luffy had talked to him fine in the caves right afterward. Maybe it was a better idea to just leave well enough alone and let the future happen. After all, the future _would _happen. It always came right on time, bringing change along with it.

He set down the bottle and absently picked at the label.

The door opened quietly and Zoro sat up a little more, expecting Robin to come in with a book. She commonly skulked around the ship in the middle of the night, often reminding the young man of a flightless bat.

Well, she would just have to make her own light, then, because there was only one candle lit at the moment, and Zoro wasn't sharing.

The last person he had expected was Luffy, and he was tempted to take another huge swig of liquid courage. The kid had to be starving… Zoro felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't done more to secure food for him when he'd been sleeping.

Luffy's eyes landed on Zoro and he froze like a deer before he smiled sheepishly, knowing he'd been caught. But maybe Zoro would let him have some food! …If he wasn't mad at him for being up. Or for something else.

Zoro set down his drink with a sigh. "Hungry?" he asked easily. It was a start, anyway.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah… very much." But he made no further move toward the fridge.

"There isn't any food left. We ran out last night. We fished for days, but we've pretty much had to eat it as soon as we caught it so far because it was all we had."

"Oh," Luffy answered, disappointment heavy in his voice.

It was quiet for a few moments before Luffy walked over to the table and sat down. "What are you thinking?" he asked, finally.

Zoro pursed his lips. "I was thinking that you're done. It's over."

Luffy laughed, but it was a sarcastic, incredulous sort of a laugh. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "I'm done."

Zoro's brows creased. Luffy was upset.

"What's going on?" the swordsman asked as nonchalantly as he could. His voice stuck a little.

Luffy didn't look up, but started tracing circles on the tabletop.

Zoro frowned. It seemed he'd picked up a new habit, because he hadn't used to do that. Another sign that things had changed.

"Not much," Luffy mumbled. "Just thoughts."

Zoro nodded. "Well, you're not used to those," he offered, trying to lighten the air.

Luffy's head dropped lower, and Zoro sobered up a little, regretting his words.

"What kind of thoughts, Luffy?" he asked.

Luffy's head didn't rise again, but he did seem to consider answering for a while.

"Luffy?" Zoro coaxed again.

The younger boy sighed.

"Just… getting used to things again. And it's good! That things are normal again, I mean. Except.." he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I can't…I don't know."

"It hurts?"

Luffy shook his head. "I've been hurt worse. I'm used to pain."

"I didn't mean that."

"…I don't know," he said again.

"Have any nightmares?"

And Luffy's surprised eyes were instantly on his. Did he know? Or was he just hazarding an accurate guess?

Either way, Luffy knew that Zoro could read body language, and that his look of condemning surprise had told Zoro all he needed to know.

Zoro looked at the bottle of rum on the table between them. "Did they just start?"

Luffy's shoulders slumped. He wasn't reluctant to admit the dreams to Zoro, but he really wasn't sure he wanted to be so transparently predictable to the swordsman anymore. It unleveled the playing field.

"Aa," he answered with all the juxtaposing confidence he could muster. "But I can handle them."

"I can see that," Zoro said sardonically.

Luffy's shoulders slumped. He wanted to talk. He did! He just didn't want Zoro to feel obligated to listen. He wanted Zoro to… you know… _be attracted _to him! Not get turned off by his babyishness! So he sighed and didn't say anything.

"Why don't you tell me about them?" Zoro asked. "Just to humor me?"

Luffy had a hard time meeting Zoro's eyes. "I wouldn't know how to start," he confessed.

Zoro was secretly pleased to see this side of Luffy appearing in front of him again, however reluctantly. He could understand the young captain's feelings. He didn't want to appear weak in his present state. Zoro was hopeful that he could convince him that he could coax him away from that disillusionment.

"Well, what are they about?"

Luffy bit his lip in thought, eyes fixed on the new table. Zoro could see the struggle raging within him, but couldn't hold back the smile that appeared when Luffy let out a big sigh, put his hands on the table in front of him, and met his eyes.

"Zoro, what if it's not really over? What if Chopper thinks it's over but it's not and not in the small way but in a different way and things don't get better and I get stuck this way forever? Because this is hard and I don't know what to do!"

…_What? _

Zoro had no idea what his leader had just said. And he felt awful about it because Luffy looked so forlorn and suddenly on the edge of tears -- a little surprising, but Zoro had been warned about possible emotional fallout -- but just, what? _What_?

"I mean," Luffy persisted upon seeing Zoro's bewilderment, "What if they didn't go away but just changed form? So they aren't keeping me small but they're doing something else now?"

"The RumbleBalls?" Zoro asked, attempting to at least figure out what Luffy was talking about.

"I didn't used to have nightmares like this," he whispered. "They're… heavier."

_Ahhh… There's that word again, _Zoro thought. Luffy had referred to everything as feeling 'heavy' on the first day of his experience.

"Luffy… things are kind of crazy right now. You're hurt and maybe there's a chance that there might be something left behind from the medicine that isn't all the way gone yet… But the RumbleBalls are gone. I promise."

"But how---"

"Shhh," Zoro held up a finger so he could continue talking. "Heavy is hard, I know, but 'heavy' doesn't always mean 'dangerous or scary'. I don't want you to automatically start making that connection. You can't live in fear that every time something feels more real than usual, or whenever you fall a little out of control of a situation, it means that something is gonna hurt you."

Luffy sniffled and nodded, not really getting it, and Zoro sighed.

"Luffy, do you know what a 'phobia' is?"

The smaller pirate looked up in confusion. He looked like he wanted to try to repeat it, but instead just looked down again and shook his head.

Unable to resist, Zoro took a chance and reached across the table to hold one of Luffy's hands. The captain automatically grasped it with both hands as if for dear life.

Zoro frowned at Luffy's clinginess. It didn't bother him that Luffy was clingy. But it bothered him why. "Okay. A phobia is when you have an irrational, paralyzing fear of something that doesn't need to be feared in and of itself. To be honest, I can't say that I didn't expect you to be traumatized in some way."

Luffy's brow crinkled in confusion and Zoro pressed on quickly. "You went through a lot---you're _still _going through a lot---and it's taking a toll on you. That doesn't mean that anything is wrong with _you_, but things aren't going to go back to being super easy right away."

Luffy nodded, trying to figure this out. "So…just pretend like everything's normal?"

"No. Don't pretend. Just try not to let your imagination carry you away. If it does, don't try to go through it alone yet. You can't go back to telling yourself everything is fine during times that it isn't. Living a lie isn't okay. That'll really mess you up bad, Luffy."

Luffy nodded, wishing he could just walk around the table and curl into Zoro's lap. Not for the last time he wished he was small again. He hoped his longing didn't show in his eyes. He knew how telling they were; Zoro could always read his eyes.

"So… I guess Usopp must have a whole bunch of phibas!" Luffy suddenly said.

Zoro snorted. "'Phobias'. And no. Usopp just has his self-preservation instinct inflated to 500 PSI."

Luffy laughed shakily.

_He looks so unsure_, Zoro thought to himself. He so wanted to hold him. He wanted to go to bed with him and protect him from the nightmares that might have still been waiting. He wanted to do so much more, but more than anything he wanted what was best for Luffy, and fulfilling his own desires with Luffy so confused would be taking advantage.

At this point Luffy turned the conversation towards Turtle Beach and the treasure they'd found and how interesting the whole experience had been, Zoro playing along and enjoying Luffy's company and adorable banter for a time. Once it became clear to Zoro that Luffy was feeling better, his mind on something that made him happy, Zoro allowed himself to distract Luffy from his tangent. He loved letting the younger pirate go off into his own universe and bring Zoro along with him, but with Luffy hurt, his universe was more warbled and random than usual. His speech was starting to slur more without his noticing, and his sentences were beginning to make little sense, for Luffy these were the first key signs of stress and exhaustion.

"You feel like you can go back to bed now?" the swordsman asked after it sounded like Luffy had drawn a close to one point and was ready to start another.

Luffy hesitated before nodding and pushing himself up from the table. He almost got to the door before he sensed that Zoro wasn't following.

He turned around. "You coming?"

Zoro shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna sit up some more and think."

Luffy almost pouted at his answer. Almost.

Zoro nodded toward the door. "Go on. I'm on watch. I can't leave my post, but you need some more sleep."

Now Luffy was caught between pouting and looking at the door. He didn't want to sleep by himself after the dreams he'd just had.

This was all wrong. He had come to Zoro with his problems just like before and Zoro had listened and helped, just like he said he would keep doing, but it wasn't the same at all. Something was missing. There was no warm touch or comforting scent wrapping around him, giving him that chance at long last to return the favor. It felt detached and impersonal. Incomplete.

"You'll be fine," Zoro insisted.

And so Luffy turned back to the door and slowly exited the room. Then he let the galley door fall shut behind him.

The young Sencho swallowed hard to belay his emotions and the conflicting thoughts that accompanied them, knowing he was too tired to deal with them right then. What he really wanted to do was turn around and go right back inside the galley to tell Zoro everything. As if things were that simple.

He laughed at himself when he realized how much he had changed.

_Everything used to be simple to me, _he thought, irony not lost on him. _It used to be that everyone else just complicated very simple things by looking at them from the wrong angle, while I brought everything into the easiest of lights. Now here I stand in the dark._

After another minute of quiet laughter he pushed himself away from the wall and went back downstairs to snuggle in the futon he was using. His back was sore, but he felt warm under the blankets and he let himself take comfort in that as he closed his eyes and tried to find uneasy sleep once again.

-----------

Zoro sat in the galley watching the door as if it would open again and a nervous teenager would be standing there asking to sleep with him.

It didn't happen.

He was still pretty sure of how Luffy had felt that day before they'd gone down to the beach, Luffy had wanted Zoro to come clean about his feelings. Before Zoro'd sent the wrong message, Luffy had looked at him like he was hungry. Then there was the orgasm that had happened not too long before that, and Zoro had convinced himself had been purely physical at the time… but Luffy had climbed all the way up the mast to find _him_ first because _he wanted Zoro_, and Zoro couldn't help but read into that.

_I'll give him time, _he thought.

He took a swig of rum.

--------

The next day was the closest relation to a 'normal' day any of them had experienced in nearly two weeks, and it was more than welcome. Usopp blew the railing off Starboard in an accidental Star Creation mix up that Luffy found astronomically funny, but Chopper had been there to offer many frenzied tears and the fixit kit.

Sanji pirouetted around the ladies and smoked like a chimney until his spinning made him trip over Zoro which resulted in a fight that was really loud and pointless, but _permitted_ now that Luffy was better! Still, they were noisy and irritating, and when their argument over which one of them was "about to have your ass pummeled so I can throw you overboard and leave you for the sharks" managed to drag on for over seven minutes, beginning to annoy even Robin, Nami told them both to "Knock it the hell off, or I'll throw you _both_ in the ocean!"

It was a welcome routine that they were happy to get back to.

Robin had told those who were listening at breakfast that she knew very little about Black Water Island--only that people spoke of it with a mix of reverence and confusion because of the ongoing conspiracy born from people who had never visited (and no one aside from pirates ever really visited because of the rumors) about it being evil because of the name or being perfectly temperate and beautiful, but misunderstood because of the unsocial natives.

This had confused Nami.

"_But I thought this next town was supposed to have a huge port on it. It's on the map."_

"_Well, yeah," Usopp rolled his eyes, "but look at who we got that map from. He was sure reliable…"_

"_There is a port," Robin said. "I've heard people speak of it. It's supposed to feature some of the greatest cuisine on the Grand Line."_

_Sanji looked interested. Luffy looked starving. They were still lacking eatables, and most of what they had caught the day before and early that morning had gone to Luffy because he was healing._

"_Beyond the people are supposed to be very solitary and closed-off. They don't enjoy interacting with strangers, I think is what it amounts to. It's a very small island, and small island way of life has always inadvertently become that they inevitably have no secrets from the other native islanders, but no outsider is looked upon as being part of their 'island business'."_

"_I see how a controversy of rumors could start about an island like that," Nami conceded._

"_They aren't actually mean, though?" Chopper asked, in need of consolation._

"_Not that I've heard," Robin said, and took a sip of coffee._

Everyone knew that their preference for isolation was not enough to keep Luffy from wanting to see this island (and they didn't exactly have a choice). If anyone had asked him about his thoughts, they knew he would have answered that he didn't care about any of that stuff; he never cared for anyone's personal business, demands, or flaws beyond his own. Things like rumors or great events happening around him that did not directly apply to himself or his crew specifically just did not keep his interest, or indeed even capture his attention.

Plus he'd been a little flighty since he'd gotten out of bed that morning, announcing that he was okay enough to not be bedridden anymore. Chopper had agreed, but Luffy had to keep the bandages for at least another day.

Zoro spent a great deal of his day lying in the sunshine and watching Luffy through half-open eyes that feigned sleep. Truth was sleep had been alluding him for the last several days, coming only in short naps that only seemed to visit him when Luffy was near enough to be seen when he opened his eyes.

The captain seemed to be doing alright enough. He was dealing with some nervous tension, but no one was going to call him on it; almost dying could do that to someone.

At least that was what Zoro assumed it was over.

"It's so weird looking. I mean it. I don't know what it looked like to you, but it's so small to us that we can barely even see it," Usopp was saying from where he was nailing the railing back together.

"Then how come Zoro and Sanji could both tell what it is?" Luffy retorted smugly.

"They guessed," Usopp said.

"They did not. You're so jealous because your mermaid queen thing was so flowery that it broke when the ship flipped over. …Hey, did mine break when the ship flipped over?"

Usopp snorted a laugh. "I wish," he said under his breath.

"Nope," Sanji's voice sounded to Zoro from where he was smoking out the galley door upstairs. "It's in the kitchen, believe it or not. Though I couldn't tell you how it survived and didn't get lost…"

"Dumb luck," Usopp said drolly, picking up another nail.

"I wanna see it!" Luffy predictably sang out.

Sanji stubbed out his cigarette. "Sure," he said, sticking one hand in his pocket and turning toward the door in a bored manner.

"WAHHOOHAhaha!" Luffy laughed, frolicking up the steps.

For the next several minutes all Zoro could hear was muffled indoor laughing as Luffy beheld his clay giraffe for the first time through full-sized eyes.

The day continued in much this manner. Luffy never spoke to Zoro except to first tease him at lunch in a usual offhanded and Luffy-like manner, and then to apologize later for teasing him at lunch. Zoro had made to respond, but Luffy's cheeks had turned pink and he'd run for the hills before the first mate got the chance to say a word.

That was the one thing that had kept Zoro from getting too frustrated. Luffy was being cute, sorting out his feelings in his own way, and Zoro could wait for that. It wasn't easy because Zoro really wanted to be able to just reach out and hold him, but it wasn't exactly hard either, because Luffy's adorable behaviour only further convinced Zoro that he would come out and tell Zoro what he wanted eventually.

Probably.

Maybe.

…Actually, Luffy had self-disciplined himself to hold things back when he was his normal self, and even when he was in-Rumble it had taken a whole hell of a lot to first wrench Luffy's jaws apart and get him talking about himself.

Then another thought struck Zoro: what if Luffy didn't really like him like that? What if he was acting embarrassed because he really _was _embarrassed about everything that had happened? His hormones and whatever had been all out of whack, so what if his reactions before were the real misleading lie and his behaviour now was the truth of the relationship? Captain and first mate, but now with an uncomfortable little rift in the middle there that the leader of the crew wasn't sure how to approach?

A yawn tore Zoro out of his thoughts. _Worrying_ wouldn't help anything. So he wouldn't worry.

Why was it so quiet?

Zoro pushed himself up a bit. It wasn't very quiet at all, in truth, but an essential voice was missing from the conversation that had made its way loudly to Aft a minute ago. Zoro immediately became worried.

It wasn't that he was paranoid! He just… wanted to be sure that Luffy wasn't getting into trouble and was okay and wasn't sitting alone sulking about something someplace! Yeah! Because Luffy was in a volatile and vulnerable state right now!

Thus justifying himself, Zoro started to get up to find out where his captain had wandered off to. When he was half way to the steps, Luffy walked out of the galley with a fishing rod and a tackle box.

Luffy stopped in his tracks upon seeing that Zoro had moved, then continued coming down the steps and walked over to the railing, setting down his tackle box without a word and setting up his pole at the point that was closest to Zoro's favorite napping place to fish from.

Seeing that Luffy was not planning on leaving this place despite the commotion that Usopp was now making on Aft deck with his Tabasco Stars, Zoro wondered what was making the boy stay. Trying to act casual, Zoro sidled back over to his place, a little closer to the railing than he usually slept, and laid down quietly to watch Luffy fish.

After only a couple minutes, sleep began to creep up on him, and being so unused to his new awake at all hours schedule, Zoro found it impossible not to give in.

_Well, as long as he's okay… _he told himself as he drifted off.

Sitting on the rail, Luffy finished counting to two hundred and looked over his shoulder to where his love was predictably out cold. He knew Zoro hadn't slept on his own in days, and though he'd had the feeling he knew why, now he was sure. His heart fluttered.

_Guess I'm not the only one, after all, _he blushed.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was so hard for me to write because I wasn't sure if it was the last chapter or not. It's not. I have to confess that I am VERY untalented at writing endings. I have never tried to conclude a baby this long before, and wrapping everything up is really hard for me. You'd think that having it all planned would make it easy, but no. I rewrote this chapter from scratch 4 times. I swear on my life I did. That's why it's late and it's not amazing. But it _is _about the size I expected it to be. 

I REALLY want to go back to Homecoming Hill, and apparently so do a few of you, because I've got some people reminding me that the other fic exists and that they want to see that more than this! So I really want to finish this one up and move on. **GooglyMooglies** is keeping me in gear, and so fans of my stories owe her many thanks (but not as much as I do, I get so lazy when there isn't someone reminding me that I'm not allowed to ignore my projects or I'll forget their feel and start something else!) But this chapter is dedicated to **Clarobel,** who sent me the most beautiful dreamcatcher for Christmas!

I owe you all SO MUCH! I'm amazed when I look at the popularity my writing has gotten and the loyalty of you readers! Most of you have been friends and reviewers of mine since my first posts in this section two years ago, and I'm truly so happy when I think about you! Then I feel terrible for not posting more regularly for you all, and my New Years Resolution is to be a regular poster, and to get some more oneshots and a new chapter story moving in this chapter before summer, which means HH has to be finished up for you all. :)


	35. The Mirror of Warning

This is NOT the last chapter yet. There is one more that's just about finished that will be up within 2-3 days. I want to give a chance for reviews to tell me how this total new twist that will carry you all into the sequel is done. These last 2 chapter should be **much stronger** than the last one. This is for **Shino,** who has been making lots of fanart for my fics lately.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

35

_The Mirror of Warning_

Another night had passed. Nothing eventful had happened; no great revelation that had been waiting behind secret doors to burst forth and flourish universal change had been discovered. Luffy was back to behaving like he had gone to the someplace where he kept a personal clandestine stash of confidence and yanked it out--his behaviour was nothing short of totally Luffy.

In fact, if there was any change perceivable to the rest of the crew, it was that while Luffy had been standing tall again, Zoro had been laying low.

But even that was overshadowed by the Merry Go's approaching a new island… which had just appeared off the bow! Luffy looked up from the black water he'd been marveling over (it gave off no reflection!), sat up straighter on the figurehead that he had securely reattached himself to, and broke into a giant grin.

"Nee-hee!" he laughed jubilantly to himself for a moment. Then he turned around to share the fun with all the exuberance he demanded of his crew when they themselves had such amazing news.

"IIIISLAAAAND! ISLAND! ISLAND! LAAANNND HOoooOO! OI MINNA! IISLAAAAAaaaaaaND! IT'S SO COOOL! CHECK THIS OUT YOU GUYS! HEYYYY ISLAND! IIIIIIIIIISLA-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Sanji's voiced resonated throughout the ship at the same time a flying shoe was hurled from the balcony to clonk Luffy hard over the head before falling unceremoniously into the black water.

Having woken up irritated beyond all measure for some ungodly reason, the cook grumbled his way down the steps: "I've grumble headache the size of grumblemumble and that stupid rubber bathtub stopper's screaming about murffumblemurmumer and now I've gotta start omurfermur thanks to SOMEBOD-ow.." he trailed off clutching his skull.

"Do'ya mind, Corncob? I'm trying to sleep," Zoro grumbled from his place on the deck.

Sanji wished his glare could break boards, because he so wanted the ones under Zoro to give way so that he'd fall through the floor and land on his ass in the bedroom beneath him. Then Sanji would laugh. Because it would be funny.

But he settled for the mental image. It helped.

"IIISLAAAND!"

It helped a little, anyway. Damn that boy could carry on.

_If this island isn't covered in sunbathing chicks, I'm poisoning his food, _he thought as he realized that on top of everything else his shoe was now floating in the ocean. He went to retrieve it while the rest of the crew emerged from their various pockets of seclusion like groundhogs in spring.

Since Chopper was already acting afraid to go ashore, Usopp decided to play it brave and joined Luffy's boisterous noise with all the tone-deaf grace of an early competitor on American Idol. This lasted only until Zoro finished the preparations to dock, and then Usopp managed to somehow vanish into thin air.

"Look at that port," Nami said in awe. It wasn't really a good kind of awe. More like a 'what the hell…?' kind of awe.

The docks looked firm, and the town was an old settlement of huts and cottages that were kept in barely livable conditions with such uniformity that Nami couldn't help but suspect it was intentional. She only knew that the shabby state couldn't be helped because the entire island was obviously flat swampland and the town was built in a wide clearing that the residents appeared to have hacked out with machetes. It was a wide town that stretched the length of the beach, but it was shallow, leaving the deeper swampland deserted and undoubtedly dangerous, but erosion was obviously a persistent enemy that gave the people a run for their money. The streets were not paved, but rather filled and covered with so much sand that eventually the moisture in the ground was absorbed and people could walk without fear of sinking when it wasn't raining.

Despite all the harsh exposure to the drenching elements, the town was there and people were walking around and acting perfectly friendly with each other, some curiously observing the ship from shop windows and street corners.

"I wonder how sturdy the town is if it's built on such wet terrain."

"It'll hold up, I'm sure," Robin assured in her nonchalant manner as she rubbed Chopper's back.

The little Xoan was looking at the foreign terrain type with a mix of curiosity and reconsideration. Maybe going off the ship was a bad idea…

His fears were belayed when Zoro jumped onto the dock and tied the ship down, because as soon as Luffy bounded off the boat, Chopper was right behind him. He wasn't stupid; if Zoro and Luffy were not on the boat, the boat was no longer the safest place to be. He ran up behind Luffy and grabbed hold of his pant leg so as not to be left behind.

Luffy glanced down beside him. Chopper was so cute. He reached down and patted Chopper's hat, and the little reindeer smiled bashfully up at him.

This was how it was supposed to be: Luffy was the epitome of strength and would never let them down. He was their captain, he protected them, he was almost invincible, and now Chopper had that security back. The doctor's relief was almost tangible.

Laughing childishly at nothing in particular, Chopper began a march up the dock towards the town. Luffy waited just long enough to see that the rest of his crew were ready to disembark into the island before he indulgently followed Chopper for about two seconds.

Then: "FOOD!"

Nami, Sanji, and Zoro were left in the dust as Bystanders dodged this way and that to avoid the young individual racing towards… someplace. Luffy had no idea where the nearest restaurant was, but figured that if he ran around screaming for long enough, one would present itself to him. One always did.

This time proved no different, and before long the rest of the Mugiwara crew were walking through a pair of swinging doors to see a very harried bartender taking an order large enough to feed perhaps thirty people, and there were only…maybe six?…people sitting down to join the first one. The poor man was considering asking for proof of payment (how could anyone afford this?) when the redheaded girl shook a purse under the table to answer his unspoken question as well as promise a big tip without taking waiting time from her starving captain. Normally she would think the wait good for Luffy, but he'd been injured and starved, so she let him have his way.

It was a messy meal, but once it was over, everyone split up to head in their own directions. Chopper had to get to the apothecary because Luffy had used up all the medicine with his latest near-death experience. Nami wanted to map the island, but first she wanted to ask around town with Robin to learn about its history and topographical layout. Sanji had to buy food, Usopp had to purchase ammunition for the ship as well as the various other oddities that he used to create his own personal weaponry.

Zoro didn't need anything, but was considering making up an excuse so that he would have some time far away from the others, but since Luffy just wanted to meander around aimlessly, the swordsman found himself tailing the captain to make sure he didn't get a knife pulled on him for exploring and being a general nuisance to the reclusive townsfolk who didn't really seem to want them there.

Indeed, they were actually glaring and giving the pair a wide berth wherever they went. It unnerved Zoro, but Luffy either didn't notice or didn't care (Zoro sensed it was the latter). Zoro was relieved to have distraction in any form, though, because quite frankly he didn't know what Luffy may decide to talk about with him if things became mundane.

The captain had woken up that morning to begin treating everyone and the world around him as if the whole incident with the RumbleBalls--indeed, the pair's whole experience together--had never happened. Zoro could only make one thing out of this: he had been wrong to let his chance slip that night two days ago. Luffy had given him plenty of chances to speak up. Yesterday when he was fishing had been another perfect chance, and Zoro had slept through it. Perhaps Luffy had taken a message from this?

Zoro continued to watch the townsfolk around them uncomfortably as they walked past, Luffy pointing things out in store windows and looking as oblivious and happy as if his world were exactly the way he wanted it at that moment.

At one point he became so excited

Finally, Luffy dropped his passive-aggressive front and quietly murmured, "Why do they all look so unfriendly? Did we do something?"

"We're the bad guys," Zoro repeated Luffy's own explanation as Luffy interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"You think that's it?"

"Robin said they hated visitors. Shall we tell the others that we won't be staying at an inn tonight?"

"Why not?" Luffy turned and continued to walk, Zoro right beside him. "We're too strong for anything to happen to u-- Whoa, what's that?"

Before Zoro could even see what he was looking at, Luffy had darted over to the dingy wooden shack that looked to be a pawn shop of some sort. There was a funhouse mirror out front, and Luffy was having a great time jumping up and then squatting down in front of it to watch his own crooked reflection copy him.

Zoro groaned. He hated clowny circus stuff.

He started after the leader to pull him away from what was already promising to be an agonizing half hour, reaching him at the same time that the shop door opened to reveal a skinny old man in red suspenders and probably no teeth.

"Hello lads," he said in the friendly manner of someone slightly senile. "Can I do anything for you?"

Luffy stopped bouncing in front of the mirror to offer him a smile. "How much does this cost?"

"You're not buying that thing, Luffy," Zoro warned, suddenly grateful that he was there to keep Luffy from being spontaneous. "Besides, Nami has all the money and she'll never go for it. Remember the thing with the giant trampoline? You've got to run your ideas by her now."

"That trampoline was awesome," Luffy sighed longingly, as he always did when he remembered the majestic beauty of the enormous trampoline he had comically tried to smuggle onboard.

"But this would actually fit on the deck, so why would anyone care?" Luffy looked at Zoro as though he were doing something vastly unfair. Which he was, in a way, but the first mate could look at the monstrosity and think of thirty-seven other reasons why it should not be allowed on their ship.

"Actually, sir," the old man spoke up, "That mirror is not for sale. It is a Truth Mirror, you see."

The two younger men looked at him in confusion. "Truth?"

"It only shows the truth. If you want to buy a mirror, you'd have to get the one next to it," he said, pointing to the regular full-length mirror next to it. "That one's a Distorted Mirror. Regular, in other words. All common mirrors are Distorted, you see. Distorted and safe. They never show the truth, so they're not truly dangerous."

"I think you've got them mixed up," said Zoro. "How can this thing show any kind of 'truth'? It's a _mirror_. An ugly one, at that."

The man smiled and wagged a finger at him. "Now now, don't be hasty to pass judgment on something you know nothing about. There are not various kinds of truth. There is only one. And I assure you I do not have the reflections confused with each other. That regular mirror speaks naught but lies. Anyone who looks into it will see only what they expect to see: the self they reveal to others and the lies they tell themselves."

He tapped the funhouse mirror. "This one on the other hand is very special, indeed."

"How can something show you reality when the reflection's all screwy?" Zoro demanded.

"How indeed," the man nodded wisely, as if Zoro had just answered his own question.

Zoro quirked a brow. This was ridiculous. This guy had to be the worst swindler ever.

"I'll take it!" Luffy declared.

The man shook his head. "I can't sell that mirror. It's a family heirloom and more precious than either of you could ever imagine. I'm sorry it was out here to mislead you. My son must have done this. He doesn't believe that they are really magic, even though it keep telling him that Magic Mirrors must be treated carefully."

"MAGIC MIRRORS?!" Luffy exploded.

The man nodded. "Oh yes. Very rare. My family has scavenged for them for generations, but only managed to recover three." He placed his old wrinkled hand atop the ordinary mirror. This one is the only one I would be willing to allow someone to buy or trade for. It is harmless, you see."

"What do you mean by 'magic'?" Zoro asked while Luffy looked at the mirror with his rediscovered OhMyGodThat'sSoCool face complete with sparkly eyes and gaping mouth.

"Just that," the man said. "Magic. Surely you've heard of a Magic Mirror before?"

"In fairytales," Zoro replied. This was obviously a hoax to enamor some poor idiot into buying this worthless piece of trash. Unfortunately, Luffy was sometimes an idiot in the truest sense of the word.

"Does it work?" the captain asked excitedly.

"Of course it works. It's working now!" the man sounded miffed. "Can't you tell? Things don't usually appear like that, do they? That's because you're surrounded by lies."

Luffy's smile faded. He looked deeper into the reflection with no expression.

After a moment of silence, Luffy turned to the shopkeeper and asked, "What other things do you have in there?"

* * *

The shop was small and cluttered, but that was easy to overlook given the kinds of stuff within its walls.

Zoro felt uneasy even standing in the doorway. Where those shrunken heads lined up on that bookshelf over there? And why did all the voodoo dolls hanging from the ceiling already have needles sticking out of them?

_This old guy is really pushing this stuff hard_, Zoro thought.

To his credit, Luffy didn't give one hint that he was even slightly phased by the choice of décor.

"This is something that always interests people," the old man way saying. Zoro couldn't see why. He was standing beside a large orb with different labeled dots of different colors all over it. The only thing interesting about it that Zoro could tell was that it was fixed on a spinning axle that allowed you to spin the ball to any dot on its surface.

"A world globe!" the man said, trying to sell it with his eyes. "This beauty is a three-dimensional picture of our entire planet, mapped right down to the last island! Very useful for young sailors with so much yet to see…"

Zoro actually snorted. Now he knew the guy was a fraud, and he could tell by his posture that Luffy knew it too. There was no complete map of the world, and there _wouldn't be _until Nami finished making it. This 'globe' was obviously fake, and though they weren't sure how long it had been there, it didn't surprise either of the boys at all that it had never been sold.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

The man turned to see what Luffy was pointing at. "Oh, that is a Traveling Mirror," he nodded. "Yes. Inter-dimensional travel and such. Just turn the knob on the top here," he did so and the surface of the mirror became dark and swirly, "and you can theoretically hop dimensions."

"Theoretically," Zoro repeated. The visual trick was a nice touch, admitted, and he was surprised not to hear Luffy wowing behind him.

"Well, yes. It's never been proven because no one who had ever traveled through it has come back to speak of it, and I've certainly never tried it, so…"

"Right…" Zoro said. He turned around expecting to leave at this point, but Luffy's attention was elsewhere.

The youngest pirate had approached another mirror and lifted off the sheet that had been covering it. He was now looking into it as if mesmerized.

Meanwhile the shopkeeper, seeing that the globe had not gained the anticipated rush, began shifting through clutter to find some other trinket that Zoro suspected he was desperate to get rid of. "I also have an amazing Wish Stone that grants the one it is bound to three wishes."

Zoro looked at him dryly. "Jii-san, that trick is even older than you are. No one would believe that."

The old man again looked at Zoro, offended. "Of course the stone only shows its power to those who _believe _in it," he all but growled, then stooped behind a table to hunt within its drawers. "And it only works for the person it is bound to. It's not like the genie stories you heard growing up, where any old person can come along, rub the lamp, and the genie switches owners. Nonono… AHA!" He popped back up, victoriously holding… a rock. A grey, smooth, boring rock, about as interesting as mold.

"And the best news is that the power only gets stronger with each wish made!" he smiled, obviously pleased to have found the rock as he completely ignored Zoro's lack of enthusiasm over it and turned around again. "It's not just any-- _Sir!! What are you doing?!_"

All this time, no one had been paying any attention to Luffy. At the man's cry, Zoro twisted around himself to make sure his baby was okay (and not playing with a voodoo doll or a head), but Luffy was still staring into the other mirror. He was entranced enough to be considered decidedly vain, but certainly not committing the crime that the shopkeeper was treating it like.

"Stop!" he man cried as he leapt over the desk with surprising agility for one so old… and Zoro began to suspect that there was more to this picture than met the eye, even as he reacted to get to Luffy himself.

The man reached him first, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around quickly.

Luffy acted as if he'd been burned, rearing backwards with a loud cry and falling against a wooden chest before hitting the soggy floorboards. His eyes were wide and unseeing as he gasped for air, unaware of his surroundings.

Zoro was holding onto him only a second later, shaking his shoulders. When that didn't help, Zoro got closer and took Luffy's face in his hands, trying to make him focus. Luffy continued to stare off at something only he could see.

"Ace…" he whispered.

"No, no Luffy, it's me. Hey, you okay? Can you hear me?" Zoro's hands moved to Luffy's shoulders as he used his voice to guide him back from wherever the hell he was, and slowly, Luffy's eyes came into focus.

The little pirate looked at Zoro in confusion for a moment before gasping and throwing himself into his first mate's arms, shaking violently.

Zoro glared at the shopkeeper. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I?! Oh, no sir. I did nothing." He shook his finger at the mirror Luffy had been looking into. "THAT is the Mirror of Warning! He should _never _have looked into it. I had it covered! _Why_? _Why_ did you look into it, boy?!"

The customary 'sir' had left his speech as he now hissed at Luffy.

Luffy only clutched Zoro tighter and began to shake. It was quiet for several moments before the old man finally let out a sigh and ran a hand over his balding head.

"Okay," he whispered. "Okay. What's done is done." He squatted effortlessly in front of the two pirates, and again Zoro questioned his true age. The whole world had turned upside down the second they'd approached this shop, and Zoro was just eager to leave and take Luffy with him.

"Now, I need to tell you something about whatever it was you saw in that Mirror, boy."

Despite his condition, Luffy managed to look at the man. Zoro shifted his arms around him to allow for the slight position change, one hand inches from his sword to offer a warning of his own.

"That Magic Mirror warns of dangers in the future. The future is not meant to be known by anyone, and is not guaranteed. Many men older than you have tried to stop the events in such warnings from taking place… and have failed, to the ruin of many." He was almost whispering now. "That mirror is evil. It seems good; it seems like a blessing offering you a chance to keep terrible events from occurring, but that mirror is not bound by the laws of Truth."

Luffy licked his lips and breathed, "So what I saw… might not be real?"

"Not completely," the man nodded. "Parts of it are true. They have to be, for the Mirror must have a truth to manipulate. It is a mischievous Mirror, and while it plays with the perils of possible futures, it can manipulate things here and there, so you have no way of knowing if there are lies mingled into the truth. What you saw… probably won't happen exactly the way you saw it happen…"

"But it will happen," Luffy finished for him. "The outcome will be the same?"

The man closed his eyes.

Luffy seemed to go back to the vision for a moment, murmuring, "I-I saw--"

"No!" the man interrupted in his same forceful whisper, making Luffy look up sharply again. "You mustn't say what you saw. It is not for any man to know, not even you. Telling others will only lead them to act on what you tell them you have seen, and with everyone trying to stop somebody else's tragic future from happening, the future will become skewed. Don't you see? The future must allowed to take plac--"

"_No_!" Luffy burst. "No, _that_ can't be allowed to happen. Not like that. …Fate messed up."

Zoro held Luffy closer, wishing he knew what the other had seen. Geezus, this was the last thing Luffy needed right now, and his behaviour was making Zoro second guess himself as to Luffy's readiness to take over as acting captain again. It didn't help that this whole situation was suddenly feeling too real to simply play off as a trick by a con artist anymore. Damn this shop and this old man, if that was what he really _was_.

The man patted Luffy's leg and began to straighten up. "I know that whatever it was, it was terrible. Best you just forget it."

Now Luffy looked slightly outraged. "Forget it? I can't just forget it! If that's going to happen if nothing changes… how can I stand by? That's not the kind of man I want to be. Even the possibility of it is--" His voice cracked and he stopped talking, hiding his face in Zoro's chest.

Zoro was only to glad to receive him, and began to lift the smaller boy up to his feet again so they could get the hell out of there.

"Come on, Luffy," he whispered and Luffy nodded and followed his lead with a determined step.

He would keep what he'd seen from happening. He would stop it. He would.

The old man sat back in an antique chair, deep in thought for a moment. Just as Zoro turned to lead Luffy back out the door, his voice stopped them.

"Wait," he requested.

Luffy stopped and turned, eyes set with decision.

"You're going to try to stop it."

It was a statement, but Luffy nodded anyway. "I have to."

The man nodded and rose to his feet and walked back over to the desk, picking up the stone he had dropped before he'd shot across the room.

"Then you'll need this," he said. "Consider it a gift. I owe you something after what you saw in my Mirror."

Luffy approached him, careful to stay within Zoro's reach as the old man held up the Wish Stone in front of him. "This is a Wish Stone. It has the power to protect you… or destroy you, depending on how you choose to use it."

Luffy began to reach for it, but the man pulled it back quickly. "Ah-ah! It is important that you understand. Three wishes. No more. No less. I am the one currently Bound to it, but I have used my wishes. They have brought me here, and I promise you there is more to me than meets the eye. I look this way because I _choose_ to. For now. Once I place it in your hand, you will be Bound to the Stone, and once you are done, choose its next receiver wisely."

Luffy was nodding, completely caught up in the man's words.

"You are on a mission of Fate, and now you have Fate on your side. How you choose to use it is entirely up to you."

With that, the old man wrapped both his hands around Luffy's, holding it for a moment before letting go and leaving the Stone behind in them.

"…That's it?" Zoro asked.

"That's it," the man confirmed.

Luffy held it like it was something precious, then looked up at the old man and smiled. "I won't need it."

The old man started laughing. "Cocky little brat, aren't you? Haha! I hope you're right!"

The old man's laugh followed the two pirates out the door.

As they walked back to the ship, an internally panicking Luffy realized that he had a few things that he had to say while he had the chance. Before things became hectic again--and hell, were things gonna get hectic--he had a more than one person on his crew that had lost their way while he had been unconscious, and he couldn't afford to put off talking to them any longer. They deserved better than that. They deserved a captain who was on top of things and showing them that he cared. And he was going to give them that as soon as he could get each of them alone.

* * *

AN: This is getting insane, but there is one last chapter. Again. This time for sure because it's almost done. This and that were all one huge chapter that was almost done before I realized how freaking long it really was and chopped it in two. This one's longer than the last chapter by itself, so I figured that was good. The last one is shorter, but it's major. You will obviously have to know this chapter and the next one to follow the sequel. I'm still doubtful about having the vision in this story instead of at the start of the next one, but in the end it just worked better like this. You might want to re-read this chapter before you move on to the next book in the series. 


	36. The Untold Story

* * *

Herein lies the last chapter in the epic story of Luffy in-Rumble.

Includes movie spoilers.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

36

_The Untold Story_

"You saw a warning about the future in a Magic Mirror."

Nami repeated Luffy's statement slowly, just to make sure she'd heard it right.

The captain had just finished regaling the crew with the story of his day while they'd sat around the kitchen table and eaten dinner.

"Yep. We need to set sail as soon as the Log Pose is set."

"…Luffy, there's no such thing as a Magic Mirror."

"Sure there is. I saw one today. Anyway, how would you know?"

Nami worked her mouth like a fish for a few moments. No matter how used to dealing with Luffy she was, she still got stumped sometimes.

"Luffy, I'm _telling_ you-"

"You also once _told_ me that there was no such thing as Akuma no Mi," Luffy reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was… and this is…"

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Perhaps we should just give him the benefit of the doubt." She turned to Luffy. "Sencho-san, you haven't told us what the vision was of."

Luffy frowned and looked uncomfortable for the first time since he'd started talking. "I can't… tell you guys that. They old man told me not to! He said it would be bad."

"Right," Nami scoffed.

"Really! But I will. Eventually. I promise. I just… don't really know how to yet."

Usopp quirked a brow. "Oi oi, how hard can it be? I think if you're going to have us sailing off to stop some catastrophe from happening then we should be allowed to know what it is!"

"Yeah," Chopper's voice dripped disappointment. "I wanna know, too…"

"Especially if any of us are in it," Sanji grumbled, holding his head.

"I know, it's just…" Luffy licked his lips, eyes darting around as if searching for a script. "I-I'm not really sure… what everything was that I saw. I mean I KNOW what I saw! But there were things that happened that I don't know how to describe. If that makes sense…" he trailed off lamely.

"Does Zoro know?" Nami challenged.

"No more than you do," Zoro said.

"And you didn't see a thing?" Nami asked Zoro, slightly incredulous. "I seems to me that if a mirror had really reflected a scene bad enough to have Luffy telling us to pull up stakes, you would have noticed something."

"_I_ saw it, Nami," Luffy clearly repeated.

Nami opened her mouth to reply, saw the look in Luffy's eyes, and shut it again.

"It wouldn't surprise me to learn that everything Luffy saw was real," Robin said. "Or that they would have this type of power. Sencho-san did describe a shop of questionable nature. What convinces me, however, is that the old man confessed to it not being completely reliable, and it seems to me that if he were pulling a hoax, as Ken-san had originally thought, then he wouldn't have admitted to imperfection and eventually gotten Sencho-san to quote a high price as a way of conning him into purchasing something he was only pretending he didn't want to sell. He didn't do that. I believe he saw a real vision."

Nami sighed. She looked at Usopp, who nodded.

"Okay. So what are we going to do about it?"

"W-well, we're gonna stop it." Luffy looked at her, confused.

"Luffy," Usopp sat up straighter, "what about Merry? We have to fix her. We can't just expect her to take us through another insane voyage without giving her some help, first."

"He's right, Luffy," Sanji consented.

"Yeah," Chopper piped.

"I know it," Luffy nodded. "I know. And that's fine. We'll take care of the Merry Go and get a shipwright first. But after that we need to go."

"Wait," Zoro spoke up. "How far into the future was this vision, then?"

Luffy shook his head. "A little ways. I think. I need to go over it again tonight. We have to fix the ship, though, because we don't have a choice. But I-we can't wait longer than that."

"Okaaaay, then what do we do now?"

Luffy let out a rush of air and let his shoulders slump tiredly. "_Now…_ we sleep and wait for the Log Pose to set. Did you ask anyone how long it would take?"

"Two days," Robin answered. "That'll give us a chance to scout out the island some more. And I kind of want to see this shop."

"Don't."

Everyone looked at Luffy, who was shaking his head. "I don't want anyone going there, got it?"

"Why not?" Nami was perplexed. "Luffy, we can go and-"

"Don't," he repeated. "Just don't. That old man… the shop felt weird. I don't want anyone else going in there. I don't really know how safe it is."

"He's right," Zoro seconded. Luffy was starting to wind down (he sometimes did this at night when he was really tired), and Zoro knew they might brush him off because he rarely remembered things he said in this state.

"That place is full of all kinds of weird crap. It's not safe. Stay away from it. Don't even go in groups."

Luffy smiled gratefully at his first mate anyway, then sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was rare that he let signs of wear show during a serious conversation, and they all took it as a signal for the subject being closed for the day.

It was quiet for a few minutes as people thought to themselves about future possibilities. Usopp gathered the dishes and filled the sink with water without being asked to and Robin started to help him wash all without being asked. Luffy looked ready to fall asleep on the table, and Zoro was very tempted to walk around the table and lead him to bed. In fact, he couldn't see why he shouldn't, after what Luffy had been through that day. He could go for ages under physical duress, but when fear was brought into the mix, Luffy felt the after-effects hard when they finally hit him.

It was Nami who finally broke the silence.

"You're right, Luffy. Why don't you sleep on it, and when you're ready to tell us what you saw, then tell us. We can all use some sleep, I think."

This was her gentle way of shooing them to bed. The other way she did it was a bit more… aggressive, and they were all eager to get moving before she fell back to it.

Despite exhaustion, the last to leave the room in the end were Luffy and Zoro, Luffy with his head cradled in his arms on the tabletop, staring listlessly at the wall, and Zoro unwilling to leave him like that.

Zoro wanted to put Luffy to bed, and the frankly didn't care who saw it anymore. This was new to Luffy, perhaps, but Zoro had gotten used to babying Luffy when the situation called for it, and he didn't care if the boy was bigger now. The idea of it excited him, in fact, because there were several more ways to pamper his baby now that he was back to normal, if only Luffy would accept him when he told him about his feelings.

Luffy was actually thinking much along the same lines. After what he'd seen happen, and with all it had awakened in him, he wanted to be babied, but he was much to afraid to ask for it yet. Soon. Maybe. Even if Zoro didn't want him in _that_ way, and if Zoro didn't mind it, perhaps just once in a while he could still go to his first mate for some tender attention.

He wanted to talk to Zoro. He needed to. But not at that moment. He was too tired to figure out what to say. He just… really wanted to curl up with Zoro right here in the galley and fall asleep, he was so tired. But he also knew he was overly emotional and quickly becoming cranky, and that was NOT something he wanted Zoro to have to deal with.

Finally Zoro met both of them halfway. After a few more moments of comforting silence, the swordsman pushed himself to his feet and walked around the table. He placed his hands on Luffy's shoulders and leaned down to whisper, "C'mon, Luffy. Time for bed."

He then helped Luffy away from the table and guided him to the door, though he was walking fine on his own, before letting him go and turning back to the sink.

"Zoro? You coming?"

"You go ahead. I'm gonna put these dishes away and I'll follow."

_I need a distraction or I'm gonna overdo it_, Zoro thought to himself.

Trying not to show his disappointment, Luffy turned back to the door and headed for their bedroom.

The galley door closed behind him and he walked past what he recognized to be Nami's silhouette before his name caught his attention.

"Luffy."

Her voice was soft--for his ears only.

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

She pushed away from the wall and moved to lean against the railing, looking out over the deck below.

"I think you're right. To think it out carefully before you tell us what you saw. It can't be easy. I mean, maybe I'm thinking too much, but I'm kind of getting the feeling that the reason you don't know how to tell us now might be because in this horrible warning you got, something really, really bad happens to one of us. Or to all of us. I don't know. Maybe it's not about us at all…"

Luffy had pulled his hat down over his eyes as she spoke and was now looking at his hands, betraying nothing.

"But when I wrack my brain, that's the only thing I can think of that's ever made you act so… protective. If that's the right word for it. But we trust you, captain. So if this is something you think we need to do, then we'll do it."

Luffy stood for another moment in silence. Then he continued to his bedroom as if he'd never stopped.

Nami watched him go, never having expected an answer. But she knew he was grateful, because she rarely gave him her blind support like this, and he needed it badly.

He swaggered to his hammock, expecting to be thrilled about getting to finally sleep in it again, but surprised to discover upon reaching it that he wanted to snuggle up in the futon again with all it's blankets and cushy softness. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, despite how tired he was.

"Luffy!" Usopp sang, and Luffy couldn't help but smile for him.

Everyone handled pressure differently. Usopp did it by pretending it didn't exist when he was in his own bedroom. Their room was like a haven to all of them, though one would never guess without living on the ship with them. This was their place away from the open sky and the big world outside. It was a place where each of them could act like there was not a thing in the world wrong, and the others would play along with the atmosphere. It was also the same place where having a meltdown was perfectly acceptable for a man. Luffy had felt that especially over the last week. Nothing 'unmanly' that happened in this room ever went beyond its four walls, though Luffy had the feeling that Nami had heard more than one late-night talk through her wall while they'd been in East Blue, back before they'd learned to whisper at night.

"Usopp!" Luffy sang back, clapping him a high five.

"Glad you're okay again, man. It was cool having you small, but I missed ya."

Luffy's smile grew. "Thanks man. It's good to be back, cuz lemme tell ya, being small wasn't cool at all. It's nice not to be freezing all the time, you know?"

"Yeah. Though at least you could trust that the ship was in good hands. I make an excellent captain, you know."

"I'm the captain." Luffy said.

Usopp laughed and clapped him on the shoulder before climbing back up to the deck to put his tools away.

Luffy's smile faded some. At least his relationship with Usopp hadn't changed, but he was starting to get a creeping feeling that this whole 'Captain Usopp' thing was going to cause the two of them to come to a head soon. A major one. He just hoped there wouldn't be a huge fight…

_Fixing the Merry Go will help things_, he told himself. _Usopp's more concerned about her than even I am. He'll settle down once she's better._

He looked back at his hammock, and then over to where the futon was rolled up, wondering if there was a way to get it made up without people asking questions.

"…Luffy?"

Luffy looked over to where Chopper was swinging nervously in his own hammock.

"Yeah?"

"Um…"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Chopper. Not yet, anyway."

"What?"

"The thing we talked about at dinner."

"Oh," he looked surprised that Luffy was even talking about it. "I know. It's not that."

Luffy stopped fluffing his pillow and sat in his own hammock. "Then what's up?"

"Well… um…"

"Chopper."

The reindeer looked up at him, and Luffy smiled reassuringly.

"You can tell me."

Chopper nodded. But he didn't say anything.

He didn't need to.

"Chopper."

"Huh?"

"How is Sanji, _really_?"

Chopper looked down sharply, making little noises that betrayed the start of tears.

"I know I'm his doctor and it's a secret… but…" He hesitated again.

Luffy leaned forward to look him in the eye. "Chopper, If there's something I should know about Sanji, something I can fix, you need to tell me."

Chopper wiped his eyes and nodded while Luffy used his power to reach clear across the room for the tissue box.

"Then there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

It was a still night. The sea was calm and the wind was dead. When Nami had dismissed them, the whole crew had gradually and obligingly left to get ready for bed, except for Sanji, who was on First Watch. He'd gone to fetch his coat as soon as the words had left her sweet mouth, and had come to Aft deck. Then he'd lit his first smoke of the night and relaxed to enjoy the peace and think to himself about a few things. It was nice.

The cook had enjoyed his Stressful Situation Cigarettes the entire time Luffy had been injured, and was enjoying a second one when he heard Luffy approaching him.

"Hi, Sanji. Got a minute?"

Sanji, who had watched the sunset and was now counting the stars as the came out, didn't bother glancing back at him. He had been dreading this moment.

"Sure." He leaned more heavily against the railing and took a draw off his fag. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I bounce back well. You know me."

Sanji almost laughed, and offered a smile over his shoulder. "Yeah. I know you. What about Zoro?"

Luffy took a seat on the deck beside Sanji's legs, allowing his own legs to dangle over the side as he looked out through the railing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you with Zoro?"

"Fine. …Not fine. I don't know. I'm not sure what to think. He was with me all day, but he didn't say much to me."

Sanji blew smoke. This was great. If he could distract Luffy's mind with Zoro, maybe he wouldn't get the talk he knew was coming.

"Did you say much to him?"

Luffy nodded. "I did! He just… didn't answer. Which is pretty normal, really, and I didn't really read anything into-- Wait a second. _How do you know_?!"

Sanji almost swallowed his cigarette laughing. "Took you long enough!"

Luffy continued to look scandalized, and Sanji smiled down at him. "Luffy, I've known for a long time. We all have. I think you're actually the last one to figure it out. 'Cept for Zoro. I don't think he knows how you feel yet."

The look of horror that had been creeping onto Luffy's face vanished in an instant. "Oh. Okay. …Am I that obvious?"

"You both are."

"What?"

Sanji snickered and shook his head. "Nothing."

But Luffy wasn't as clueless as they often treated him, and Sanji noted the slight smile he was soon trying to hide.

"Oh," Luffy finally said, looking back out to sea.

It was quiet for about a minute, and Sanji figured with much relief that he'd lost his captain to (unbelievably enough) thought.

"What about you?"

_Dammit!_

"What about me what?"

"Are you okay?"

He took a slow drag. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Luffy smiled sadly. "You're smoking again."

Sanji closed his eyes. _Here we go_, he thought.

"Well, it was kinda hard finding you dead, Sencho. And it wasn't much easier living through the surgery afterward. Maybe I lost it a little."

The guilt trip! Guilt trips worked on everybody.

"I'm not dying now."

Except Luffy.

Sanji searched for another obstacle, but Luffy didn't give him the chance to find one.

"You told me that you didn't quit because of me. You _promised_. …So how come as soon as I got better you started smoking again? Nami told me that it was like, within the same hour."

"I just… I… I…" Sanji grew quiet for a moment and collected his thoughts.

Luffy pulled his feet in and turned to look at him as the chef turned and sat down against the railing beside him.

"…I'm not as strong as you, Luffy. There. I said it. I'm not a man without weaknesses. And I'm sorry, but a week of being tiny and having your true love catering to your every need just isn't the same thing as what I'm feeling, okay?"

All this time Luffy's face had remained unreadable. He chose his words carefully.

"Sanji. I had a talk with Chopper a few minutes ago." Sanji groaned, but Luffy was undeterred. "I needed to talk with him. I… I kinda pushed him away while I was in-Rumble, near the end there. And I just… needed him to know a few things…" Luffy trailed off in thought for a moment, then shook himself back. "Anyway, I asked him about how you were really. Now that I'm better, he can't sugar coat things for me. I know that you're sick, Sanji."

"Why that little-" Sanji threw his cigarette over between the rails even as he jumped up and made to march straight down to their bedroom to teach Chopper that it wasn't okay to tell other people's secrets, but Luffy was right behind him, summoning some last-reserve of energy and grabbing him. He managed to pin him back to the railing before Sanji could get a chance to take out his anger on the unsuspecting little doctor.

"Sanji, stop!"

Sanji sputtered. "That was supposed to be doctor-patient confidentiality! How could he just-!"

"I didn't leave him a choice. I made him tell me because I know you never would have."

He let go, and Sanji turned back toward the ocean to glare and end the conversation right there, but Luffy refused to let it go.

"Chopper told me that you could take it slowly. He can roll you some with only a little nicotine in them, and then some with none at all as you got better. They wouldn't be the same, but they would still be therapeutic, and they'd help with the cravings. How can you keep doing this to yourself?"

"How can I?! How can I _not_?!" Sanji spun on him, growling, "If you had ANY idea how HARD-!"

"IF I HAD ANY IDEA?!" Luffy suddenly exploded at him. "Me. Not know how hard it is to give something important up? You think I don't know anything about addiction? About what it's like to crave something so bad your willing to kill to keep and protect it? About how it feels to want to **die **when it's taken away?! How a part of you _does_? News flash, Sanji. I do."

Sanji stared at the boy, searching for something in his eyes. He wasn't talking about the RumbleBalls. "Luffy… What…?"

Luffy took a shuddering breath and got right up in Sanji's face. "I lost you ALL. On that Matsuri Island with that ridiculous Baron and his insane man-eating plant. None of you remember how you got out in the middle of nowhere that morning, or how you'd lost most of that night, or how I'd gotten so hurt."

Sanji's voice was soft now. "You never wanted to tell us. We asked, but you never said…"

"I _couldn't _tell you." Luffy's eyes burned with tears he refused to shed in his anger. "I couldn't tell you because I never, EVER wanted to relive it. But if you're going to be an idiot and force it out of me right here tonight then so be it, Sanji."

Sanji couldn't bring himself to react at all, though he had made out Zoro and Nami-san on the deck behind Luffy, half hidden behind the wall. They had arrived as soon as Luffy had first raised his voice, and had surely heard it all. It wouldn't have surprised Sanji to know that Robin-chan had bloomed an ear somewhere and was listening in secret, as well.

Luffy took a deep shuddering breath and spoke slowly, forcing the words out like it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. "I…I got injured that night fighting the Baron to get all of you back, because he'd taken you away from me. But it wasn't just… He didn't just TAKE you. He beat me until I could barely move, and then he forced me to _watch_ each of you die, one by one." Luffy swallowed hard. "I watched each of you… I screamed your names as he _counted _you _off_ and made you vanish from my sight forever. I reached as hard as I could… and I fell short. _I couldn't reach as everything that makes me who I am disappeared in __**seconds**_."

Tears fell, but Sanji was sure Luffy was unaware of them at this point, so caught up was he in just trying to make his vocal chords keep working.

"And once you were all gone, he turned to me and he asked me if I wanted to die. But he was mocking me… because he knew that inside, I was already dead. I was a shell. There was _nothing _left. He came to give me a finishing blow that I wouldn't have felt, and in truth, was longing for, when that goat man stole me away and hid me. But he didn't save me. Not then. I felt and heard nothing until a little girl told me that you were all still alive."

Now Luffy wiped at his eyes and looked down at the deck. Sanji was still unable to take his eyes off him.

"I got you back. I did. But not before believing completely that you were dead, and I was dead for a while, too. …I lost you all."

It became deathly quiet on the deck. Even the sea wind was still, leaving Luffy's confession to hang in the air.

When the broken captain spoke again, it was in a low, tired voice.

"I know what it's like to need something more badly than your own soul. And cigarettes have nothing on that. You're life isn't just yours anymore. None of our lives are just our own. We're pirates, and dying in battle is one thing, but _this_, Sanji… this is preventable. This can still be corrected. You said that you didn't quit for me before, and you might have believed it… but you did quit for me. You're not smoking again because you're weak; you're doing it because you don't have the right motivation."

He sighed sleepily, looking ready to collapse, and Sanji unconsciously positioned himself to catch him quickly just in case it happened. Behind him, Zoro took Nami's hand and led her away, sensing the near-close of the conversation.

"I'm telling you this story because it looks like you won't stop for yourself, but you did do it for me when I was down, because you know that my life isn't just mine, either. So I'm hoping that maybe if you know…."

He sighed again, struggling to remember the words he needed.

"I believe that everyone should live the way they want to, but when you do… just… remember us, okay? Because I can't go through that again. I'll die. Our greatest strengths become our greatest weaknesses when we lose them. And _I lost you all_. So don't you stand in front of _me_, and tell _me_ that _you _know true weakness."

With that, he turned slowly around and headed for their room to get some much-needed rest.

Before he reached the corner, he turned slightly.

"Never tell anyone."

Then he was gone.

Once Luffy was out of sight, Sanji's legs gave out. He'd had no idea. _Gods… _Luffy had been living with that for months, and none of them had even known. It did explained Luffy's reaction to the terrible warning; why he was so very adamant about stopping it at all costs. It had to be about them. His worst nightmare.

Sanji wished he knew, wished he could be sure that he was right. What had Luffy had seen in the Mirror of Warning that had left him so volatile?

He picked his cigarette box out of his shirt pocket and threw it into the sea.

* * *

Two hours later Zoro was awake and staring at the darkness, going over what he'd heard in his mind. He could understand why Luffy had never told them all about what had happened that night, but he couldn't figure out HOW Luffy had kept such strong feelings about it inside himself for so long. It scared him.

_What caused him to feel like he needs to hide things from the rest of the world in the first place? What the hell happened to him?_

A little sound caught his attention. Shuffling. Someone was trying to sneak across the floor toward him.

_What the hell--?_

Slightly incredulous, Zoro laid still and simply waited for the 'mysterious figure' (who could only be one person, Zoro was positive) to finish making his way over to him.

When Luffy got beside the couch, sat there for a moment, unsure, and Zoro assumed he thought him to be sleeping. He continued to lie still for several long seconds, waiting, but Luffy didn't do anything but start fidgeting in the darkness. Realizing that Luffy was having difficulty figuring out the best way to wake him, Zoro decided to throw him a rope.

"Luffy?" he whispered. "What's the matter?"

The fidgeting stopped. Then a quiet, insecure whisper-- "…can I sleep with you tonight?"

Forgetting that Luffy couldn't see him, Zoro creased his brow in confusion. What was this now?

Before he could ask, however, Luffy's nerves got the better of him and he began to explain… nothing, actually. He launched into what was actually an unsuccessful explanation of something, but he did it so distraughtly that he got points for effort. Zoro would later be unable to recall exactly what he heard, but it went something like:

"It's cuz, I know it's late and it's cold and you wanna sleep now and you finally stopped needing to do this with me but I don't wanna… I- Every time I close my eyes there's… _things_ and they're bad and it gets heavy and you said that when it gets heavy I had to not get scared but it happens anyway and I don't know how to make it go away and it won't stop and please Zoro, I just really wanna… can I sleep with you tonight? Just tonight? Please? If you don't want to then I can go back, it's okay, I just wante--!"

His fluent babbling was cut short by two arms reaching around him and lifting him onto the couch. Giving in to his instinctive calling, Zoro had wrapped himself around the smaller pirate in an instant and was rocking the trembling boy protectively. Luffy struggled to get his arms around Zoro and hugged him tightly.

"Quiet down before you wake everybody up," Zoro whispered, and got a soft laugh in return.

The two readjusted to compensate for each other while Zoro pulled the blanket around them. When he was on his back with Luffy snuggled under his chin in a position not so unlike the one he'd curled into when he was four inches tall, Zoro took a deep breath and relaxed, running his hand absently up and down Luffy's arm.

Luffy inhaled his swordsman's scent deeply before shuddering into steady and slow breathing. "Thank you, Zoro."

"I'm surprised you're still awake," Zoro whispered. "You just about collapsed at dinner."

"I know. I'm kinda still having bad dreams…"

"Then I guess I'm gonna get to keep sleeping with you for a while longer."

Luffy blushed. "…If it's okay?"

"Always. You know you can always come to me," Zoro said.

Luffy laughed a little and snuck his arm around Zoro's waist to see if he'd be pushed away. He wasn't.

"…To tell you the truth I've kinda missed this. Having you here with me, I mean."

Luffy smiled, picking up on all the hints. "Me too."

Zoro slid his hand up from Luffy's arm to run it up and down his side beneath the blanket. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. When I changed back, I missed you."

"I was right here."

Luffy snuggled closer. "But it wasn't the same as it had been."

Zoro smiled. He felt surprised that the same darkness Luffy feared so much was the very thing giving them this chance, but then realized that was wrong. This had been a long time coming.

"Would you…" Luffy stopped short and started over. "Do you think that you could ever……want more than this with me?"

Zoro's hand stopped stroking his side, and Luffy immediately backpedaled.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired and I'm talking nonsense and you can ignore me. I should really just go to sleep an--"

"Yes."

This time it was Luffy who froze.

"…What?"

After thinking for days about what he would say if this moment ever presented itself Zoro had come up with nothing. So he just swallowed, and started talking. "Luffy…when you first shrank, I panicked. I was scared to death because I know what kind of trouble you get into when you _aren't_ small enough to fit into coffeemakers."

Luffy couldn't help the small smile, knowing Zoro couldn't see it.

"So I decided right away that I wouldn't let you out of my sight. But then as things progressed, I realized that it was more than just worry I felt. That there's a reason I can't let anything terrible happen to you, and it isn't because you're my friend or my captain."

Luffy relaxed fully, the happiest he'd ever been. His chest was swelling with that wonderful feeling again, and he let it as he listened to Zoro finish his story.

"And I'm not proud of it, but I'm guilty of not wanting you to get big again… because you being small meant that I could finally spend time with you in a way that I couldn't otherwise. Because you were finally opening up to me and letting me in. Because I… because I could hold you anytime I wanted to." Zoro wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "You asked me if I'd like us to have more than just this. The answer is yes."

Luffy's smile was enormous. "Really?"

"Yes. More than anything. I know I don't know exactly what you're looking for, but if you--!"

He was cut off by Luffy pushing himself out of the embrace and kissing him hard. It wasn't a perfect kiss. But it was a telling kiss. As one kiss followed the next, and the next, and the next, they began to slow down and become increasingly gentle and meaningful. When Luffy finally let his last lingering kiss break, Zoro knew everything he needed to.

He reached up to cup Luffy's face and brushed away the tears he felt.

"I just want you," Luffy whispered seriously. "I don't need anything else, but I need you."

Zoro squeezed him tightly before relaxing again. "Me too," he said.

Luffy's smile returned and he leaned in for another kiss, letting Zoro direct this one. Then Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's sides to guide him back to lying against him.

"Everyone kept indicating that we could have this, but I never really believed them before now," Luffy softly admitted. "I didn't believe you could ever love me like that. Even when I was small. It was hard not to tell you everything, because I _wanted_ to so badly. But I also wanted to hear it back."

Zoro smirked. "So how long have you felt this way?"

Luffy struggled to remember yet again, then sighed, "I've tried to remember when things changed, but…"

"It's okay." Zoro kissed his head. "You're tired. Go to sleep, buddy."

"Heh," Luffy laughed. "You haven't called me that for a few days. You made up a lot of little names for me when I was little, didn't you?"

Zoro groaned and tried not to turn red as he said, "It was hard not to. You were so damn cute."

Luffy stifled a laugh. "Men are not 'cute', Zoro. They can be handsome, or sexy, even, but not cute."

"No, you're cute. Tough stuff if you don't like it. But there might be other words that work, too."

Luffy blushed harder, not sure what to do with that piece of information.

"Well, I kinda like some of 'em."

Zoro blushed. "I'll make up a few you _won't _like if you don't go to sleep."

Luffy laughed, then let out a deep breath and laid still.

Zoro's hand went back to rubbing his side.

Three minutes passed.

"Hey Zoro?"

"…What?" Zoro sounded half-asleep.

"You believe me don't you?"

"'Bout what?"

"That I really did see something?"

Zoro's hands stopped moving again.

"Luffy… Not tonight, okay?"

"I need to know," Luffy said, reading his mind. "I know it sounds crazy, but you were with me. You watched me see it."

Zoro was quiet, but understood why Luffy needed to feel substantiated. "…Okay then. To be honest I did think at first that maybe you'd been drugged, because to be fair, you have hallucinated before. But I know he never touched you until afterward, and anything airborne would have reached me, too."

"…So you do believe it?" Luffy implored. "Because I believe it."

Zoro gave Luffy a squeeze before giving him the substantiation he needed. "Luffy…you totally freaked out in there. You couldn't even hear me calling you. Of course I believe that you saw something. The one I doubt is that guy with all that weird voodoo crap. He wasn't normal."

"I know," Luffy said. "I don't even think he was human."

"…I actually don't think he was, either," Zoro admitted.

"What if he was trying to discredit me? You know, make himself appear unbelievable so that we wouldn't take anything we saw seriously. Only it didn't work on me. Didn't you feel it? The way he changed when I looked in the Mirror?"

"Yeah.

"So you believe it," Luffy said. "You believe the Mirror is real, and in what I saw? Even though some of it might not be true?"

Zoro nodded. "I'm not sold on that Wish Stone, yet, though."

Luffy smiled. "That'll be easy enough to test if the time comes."

"Right. Now," Zoro said, re-tucking the blanket around them, "go to sleep, okay? I know you need it."

Luffy nodded against the swordsman's chest.

"Okay," he sighed. "Don't go away in the morning without waking me up first, okay?"

Zoro chuckled. "I planned on sleeping in, anyway."

"Good," Luffy sighed.

Then he was finally able to take a few deep breaths and fall asleep, confident that he would not be alone when facing whatever was coming.

He would see that the Going Merry got fixed, and he'd find them a shipwright.

And then they would have to find Ace and save the world.

But that's not this story. This story is finished. And the next is just beginning.

_--fin--_

* * *

AN: It's done! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. And I ended up writing most of the first chapter of the sequel while I was at it since i'm not really good at just stopping at the end and writing 'the end'. I had a lot of things to do over the beginning/ending of these two books, and it took me two days to figure out what scenes to squeeze into the end of this book and what scenes to put in the beginning of the sequel. In the end I decided that Ace will get his grand opening at the start of the next book, since this one is just not about him and it would have been weird to made the end of this long story close on a scene with Ace miles away, no matter how badly people want to see him now (myself included). Anyway, the two don't have an enormous scene at the end or anything, i know. They're relationship is going to evolve and be addressed a lot in the next book, so no worries.

As soon as HH is complete on this site, the sequel is going to start getting regular postings. I haven't decided on a name for it yet.

I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story till the end from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
